Naruto- Secret of the Hidden Beasts
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Slight AU. We all know the story of the Nine Tailed Beasts. However, we didn't know about two. We never knew about the two hidden from shinobi knowledge for so long. We didn't know how dangerous these two could be. And now, they've found themselves in the Hidden Leaf. What can the Leaf shinobi do to protect them, and as their sensei, what's Umino Iruka supposed to do to help?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Summary: Slightly AU. We all know the legend of the Tailed Beasts, the jinchuriki, that at one time devastated the land. The nine Beasts were almost unstoppable, only halted by a sealing into a vessel that would carry that burden until it could be passed on. However, there are two jinchuriki that have been hidden from all, their powers unstoppable. If anyone were to find out about them, the consequences of their powers falling into the wrong hands would be catastrophic. The two vessels chosen this day and age were transferred to the Hidden Leaf Village, with the promise from the Fourth Hokage (whose wife was a pervious vessel for a jinchuriki and his son was the current vessel) that they would remain safe. Can the Hidden Leaf protect these two new vessels from harm?

Pairings: NarutoxGaara, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxKankuro, KibaxOC, OCxOC, InoxSai, KakashixIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, IbikixAnko, HinataxChoji.

Rating: M for lemons, cursing, blood, violence.

* * *

Chapter 1: Team Unlucky 13

_~Flashback~_

"_Where are we going?" A small girl asked, looking up with crimson eyes at the old woman who was holding her hand. They had been walking for a long time, the number of doors they had passed being too many to count, and the corridors seemed to get longer and longer every time they turned down one. She was confused. Had she done something wrong? She surely hoped not._

"_We're almost there child," the old woman answered with a smile. "Do not worry."_

"_Am I in trouble?" The young girl asked, eyes going fearful._

"_No child. Quite the opposite. We are very proud of you," the woman replied._

_The girl rubbed her belly, still feeling pangs of pain. She didn't remembered what had happened that made her stomach hurt like this, but it was very painful. She wasn't sure she could continue walking. The pain in her back also made it difficult to move, but she was a fighter. She'd make it through somehow._

_Finally, they came to a large black door. The woman muttered something under her breath, and markings on the door lit up in purple light. Then, it was gone, and the door opened. The woman took her hand again and led her inside._

_It was dimly lit in this new room, but not too dark to where the young girl couldn't recognize that there were people in the room, one she recognized better than anyone else. "Arielle!" She shouted, running over._

_The other girl, slightly older than the first, turned in her chair slightly, lips breaking into a grin at seeing the younger girl. "Phoenix!"_

_The two young girls embraced each other, beginning to chatter excitedly._

"_You know this girl?" The old woman asked, though she already knew the answer._

_The youngest of the two nodded. "She's from Yukigakure. I met her one time when senpai took me there. We're friends. I see her a lot when sempai takes me over there."_

_The old woman smiled, though inwardly, she filled with dread as she looked upon the two girls. The older of the two had pale skin, ice blue eyes, and jet black hair. Oddly enough though, her hair was oddly streaked in pure white, something that few could explain. The other, smaller than the first, had tanned skin and also had jet black hair, but hers was streaked in a fiery red, complimenting her crimson eyes. The two were only about seven years old. 'To be so young and have to carry such a large burden,' the old woman thought sadly._

_The two girls were sitting in chairs beside each other as the grownups talk. "Hey Phoenix?" Arielle asked. "Do you know why we're here?"_

_Phoenix shook her head. "Senpai didn't tell me anything. He said I would thank him for this later."_

"_That's what mine said!" Arielle agreed. "And he wouldn't tell me anything more."_

"_Lady Kusaki said I'm not in trouble, so it can't be bad, can it?"_

"_It isn't," Lady Kusaki answered, making the two girls jump and blush nervously. Kusaki smiled. "You two are not in trouble. However, you may not like what I have to say to you. It is…" she frowned. "Going to affect you severely. You see, we are relocating you two to somewhere different. A new town where you can live and learn many new lessons that we couldn't teach you here."_

"_Why?" Arielle asked._

"_Because you are both special, and you know why you are special. In order to make sure you can control what you have, you must relocate." She smiled, though it was strained. "At least you'll be together," she said softly._

_Arielle and Phoenix looked at one another. Why did that not make them feel any better?_

* * *

_~Konoha Academy~_

"_Alright class. We'll have two new students joining us today," the brown-haired male announced to the class. Arielle and Phoenix were standing behind him, hidden from the class. When they arrived on horses, people looked at them, some whispering and some pointing, and their gazes stayed locked on them the whole way to the Academy._

'_Iruka-sensei' the teacher of the class they were in, gently led them in front of the class. Arielle looked bored while Phoenix was nervous. The older of the two grabbed Phoenix's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Phoenix smiled slightly but kept her head down as everyone stared at them. Why did her senpai send her here? She was comfortable where she was, she had friends, and she didn't have to deal with being new and having people judge her._

"_This," he patted Arielle's shoulder. "Is Yukiokami Arielle." Arielle gave a small, bored wave. Great: people. She'd have to make friends with new people all over again, she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to do that. She didn't care for people, only her senpai and Phoenix. Anyone else was basically irrelevant. But, Phoenix was too innocent for her own good and would probably want to be as friendly as she could, meaning she would have to interact as well. _

"_And this," he smiled at Phoenix, who shied away from the looks she was getting. "Is Kurimuzon Phoenix. Please be kind and respectful to both of them. They are now part of Konoha and therefore part of the Will of Fire, understand."_

"_Yes Iruka-sensei," the class chorused._

"_Phoenix, I would like you to take the desk between Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto," the two boys looked a bit shocked that they were getting split apart, but they knew better than to question Iruka-sensei. It was probably punishment to them since they were always sneaking out of class, so Iruka-sensei was probably hoping that since Phoenix was new, she'd be a border between them and maybe rat them out if she needed to. _

_Arielle let go of Phoenix's hand as the girl sat between the two boys. Naruto grinned widely at her while Kiba gagged. "Ew! I don't wanna sit by a girl! Girls have cooties!"_

_Phoenix glared at him. "Nuh-uh! That's not true!"_

"_Yes it is! Everyone knows that!"_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_**Both of you quit it!**__" Iruka-sensei yelled, making the two of them flinch and duck their heads. Phoenix was blushing in embarrassment while Kiba stuck his tongue out at her._

_Iruka sighed. "Arielle, I want you to sit between Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino," he muttered, pointing out the seat between the two. Arielle went to her own seat, watching Shino play with a roly-poly in rapt fascination. "Ooh! Cool! Where'd you find the roly-poly?"_

"_It was the one to find me," Shino answered, letting the small insect crawl onto his finger. "It was on the floor by my desk and just happened to crawl up here. He was lonely, so I decided to play with him."_

_Ino screamed in disgust. "Ew! Iruka-sensei, Shino's playing with bugs again!"_

_Arielle scoffed. "Snitch," she muttered. "No one likes a snitch."_

"_Iruka-sensei, it's my clan's tradition to associate themselves with insects. It's a part of my own special clan training to be a shinobi. Our special tradition includes the involvement of any and all things insect. I wouldn't be getting the best training I could if I didn't study the insects I find at the Academy," Shino explained._

_Iruka-sensei nodded. "Shino's right. You'll have to deal with it Ino, because the Aburame clan specializes in an insect-based bloodline limit. If it helps him get better, than he's allowed to do so in order to further his own personal training."_

_Ino crossed her arms and glowered. Arielle rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Shino, who again played with the roly-poly._

_About halfway through class, Iruka had to break apart Phoenix and Kiba, who had gotten into an argument about something or the other and had almost begun fighting over something trivial. He then had to corral Arielle, who had collected a big handful of bugs and stuffed them in Ino's shirt. He also had to take Naruto, Phoenix, and Arielle to the school nurse because they had gotten hurt; the three had seen a demonstration by a jounin and then decided to try their hand at weapon throwing by using each other as practice dummies: Naruto wanted to show Arielle that he could do it, and Arielle was convinced that she could do it better and persuaded Phoenix to try it as well. There weren't any serious injuries on the three of them, but he wanted to make sure everything was okay. Now that Iruka knew what Phoenix and Arielle were like, he knew they'd make a good addition to the class._

* * *

"_Shh!" Iruka tried to shush his class, trying to get them to keep their voices down. "We need to move on from what I've just told you."_

"_But Iruka-sensei! You're a jounin now!" Naruto shouted, smiling cheerfully._

"_Yeah! That makes you even cooler than before!" Kiba agreed._

"_Its wonderful news Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said, smiling at him._

_Iruka frowned. "Class, listen. I need you to pay very close attention to what I'm saying and please do not get too loud."_

_The class, all enraptured by their new jounin-sensei, all glued their eyes to their teacher._

_Iruka sighed. "Class, I'm sorry, but this is my last week teaching all of you."_

_As expected, the whole class either burst into tears, began screaming and whining, or were too shocked to even speak._

"_I know it's hard, but I can't continue to teach you as a jounin. I have new duties now," Iruka said over the roar of the class._

"_That isn't fair!" Arielle shouted. "Naruto, your dad is Hokage! Can't he do something?!"_

"_Arielle-" Iruka tried._

"_Yeah!" Naruto agreed, jumping to his feet. "We can go to his office now and demand he give Iruka-sensei his job back!"_

_Phoenix stood up on her desk. "Let's go right now!"_

_Iruka watched in slight horror as his class ran out the room, clamoring about how they would demand their sensei's job back._

"…_You want me to what?" Minato asked, having not understood the first time. When 20 seven to eight year old storm into your office and two of them jump onto your desk and start screaming at you when you're trying to take a break from all your paperwork, you do end up getting a bit confuse and maybe a bit disoriented. So not everything was clear to him, even the babble of children._

_Arielle and Phoenix stood on his desk, arms crossed, stern looks on their faces. Minato thought this was more adorable than anything, having 20 or more pre-genin storm into his office either eyes still wet with tears or trying to appear intimidating but looking like they were pouting instead._

"_I said: our class wants Iruka-sensei's job back!" Arielle demanded, hands on her hips._

"_Yeah!" Phoenix agreed, stance the exact same as Arielle's. "We like having him as a teacher! There's no one like him!"_

_Minato sighed. "Listen, you may not like it, but as a jounin, Iruka will be needed elsewhere, so he wouldn't have time to teach anyone. Not even part time."_

"_But he's special!" Phoenix protested. "Why can't he keep it?"_

"_It's complicated. But know that he cannot continue to teach you anymore. I'm sorry everyone, but that's the way it has to be."_

_The whole class pouted, some breaking into tears again. Phoenix sighed and dropped her arms to the side, those she was still glaring at him. Arielle was angrily stomping her foot._

_None of them would be able to explain what happened next, probably because they didn't remember, or because they didn't understand what happened._

_Arielle looked Minato straight in his eyes. "Give Iruka-sensei his job back!"_

_Minato froze, eyes going wide._

"_Now!" _

_Minato nodded slowly, eyes going blank. "I'll give Iruka-sensei his job back," he murmured distantly. "Immediately."_

_The whole class began to cheer, happy that they were able to keep their teacher the way he was._

* * *

"_Good news class. The Hokage has decided to make an exception and give me my job back."_

"_YAY!" The class began to cheer, jumping out of their desks in order to hug him and squeeze him tightly, happy he had his job as a teacher back._

_Iruka however, felt a bit uneasy. Minato said he would think about giving him an exception in his job, but he hadn't decided when Iruka had gone to see him. How could a bunch of 8 year olds convince him so easily?_

* * *

_~Present Day~_

"Arielle? Arielle! Arielle!" Phoenix shook her friend's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Arielle!" She shouted, jumping on her bed. "Wake up! It's time for school!"

Arielle mumbled something into her pillow, turning over. Phoenix crossed her arms and growled. "Wake up Arielle! We are not going to be late for school!" She shouted right into a pale ear.

Arielle jumped, tumbling out of bed. She glared up at her long-time friend. "Phoenix!" She yelled. "What was that for?!"

"We have ten minutes to get to school and I will not let us be late! Get up!"

Arielle looked over Phoenix, who was already dressed and ready. She wore a short sleeveless black midriff shirt with standard fishnet armor underneath it. She wore short black armlets that only reached her elbow, fishnet shorts, and a short black apron skirt over her shorts. She had on standard sandals and wore a white headband that held back her long hair. On last, she had gloves with the fingers colored white.

Arielle groaned, getting up out of bed. "Alright. I'm up."

"Good. Breakfast is on the table and it's still hot, but you've got to hurry and eat it so we can make it on time."

"Yeah yeah," Arielle grumbled, pulling on her own clothes. She quickly dressed in an outfit similar to Phoenix, though she forwent the short skirt in favor of a longer fold-over skirt, the shirt actually covered her stomach, and she forwent the headband, pulling a scarf over her hair instead of the style Phoenix decided on. She wore the same style sandals as well, but she also pulled on gloves with the middle finger missing.

Arielle quickly finished breakfast, gulping a quick glass of orange juice, and the two headed off.

* * *

~Academy~

As soon as Arielle walked into the classroom, her eyes widened. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She yelled, pointing at the teacher and hissing like a cheetah.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Arielle growled, crossing her arms. "Where's Iruka-sensei?! What are you doing here?!"

"Arielle," Phoenix tried, putting her hands on the other's shoulders. "Calm down. Remember? Iruka-sensei's last day was last week because of his jounin job. He's taking a genin team, so he's doing his own personal kind of training and looking over the requests for possible teams so that he could pick one! What did you think the party was for?"

"I dunno! Just to party?"

Phoenix shook her head. "I'm sorry Mizuki-sensei. Arielle is very forgetful sometimes. She's sorry she yelled like that, isn't she?" Phoenix hissed, shooting Arielle a glare.

Arielle gulped and nodded. "'M sorry Mizuki-sensei," she said quickly.

Mizuki just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go take your seats and shut up."

Arielle glared at him and stomped on his foot, running off to her seat. Phoenix sighed and went to her own, whacking Arielle on the back of the head. "Baka!" she hissed to her friend.

"Whoa! Little feisty there aren't you babe?"

"This is just what I need," Phoenix grumbled, turning to a smirking Kiba. "What do you want Kiba?"

"C'mon babe. Why so glum?" Kiba asked, sitting in the chair beside her and practically invading her personal space. He was pressed against her side, Akamaru between them. The ninken wasn't crushed between them, but was still close enough to be pressed against her as well. Phoenix tried to move, but then she would have been squished against Arielle, and the older girl would have pushed her away and into Kiba, and she didn't want that. Kiba would use that as another point that Phoenix really did have a thing for him (which wasn't true).

"There's an obnoxious kid too close up in my personal space bothering me and I don't like it," Phoenix answered curtly, pushing him an arm's length away.

Kiba just kept smirking. "You didn't seem to mind it when you kissed me."

Phoenix began blushing. "I told you baka! We were playing Truth or Dare and I was dared to kiss you! It didn't mean anything!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Arielle sang to her left, throwing an arm around Phoenix's shoulder. "But you were blushing the whole night after that. I even heard you admit that you would do it again." Sure, Arielle didn't like Kiba, but she liked torturing her best friend by doing things like this.

Kiba's smirk widened as Phoenix's blush became heavier. "So you did like it?"

"No!" Phoenix protested, shoving him away. "I didn't like it!"

"Hey!" Mizuki shouted, causing everyone to jump. "All of you brats get in your seats now!"

Immediately, everyone got in their seats, some students stumbling over one another to get there. Mizuki nodded in satisfaction and smirked down at his clipboard. "Now, as you all know, you are all taking your final exams today, meaning you must all be able to manipulate your chakra in the most basic of ways in order to become genin. I know many of you, Naruto and Arielle included, will probably end up failing this test horribly, and I'll be stuck with you for who knows how long. So, to spare my sanity, you brats had better shape up and pass this damn test so I don't have to deal with you any longer."

Most of the class gaped, but others were used to it. Mizuki had talked to them like that whenever he had substituted for them, yet no one said a thing about him. And what could that do? Mizuki, as far as most of the teachers were concerned, was improving in his teaching skills, and just learning how to adjust. Plus, since Iruka-sensei had left, most of the other staff would probably think that they were just pining for their old teacher, so they couldn't necessarily tell anyone. They just had to deal with it.

"We'll all travel to the big study room today. When your name is called, step into the room and wait for us to get your materials together. Once we do, we'll direct you on what you're supposed to do for your test. If you pass, you'll receive a head-band. However, if you fail, you'll remain a pre-genin and have to re-take the test again next year. Understand?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Arielle shouted, offended by his previous comment. "I _will _pass this test and become a genin!"

"Me too!" Naruto agreed. "Iruka-sensei agrees that I can become a great ninja if I work hard enough for it! I'll show you Mizuki!"

Mizuki growled. "Iruka-sensei was just giving you false hope so that you can get out of his hair! Do you really think a jounin like him wants to devote all of his time to a pre-genin brat like yourself?!"

"Yet your still a Chuunin schoolteacher who spends most of his days with pre-genin like ourselves," Phoenix grumbled. It took a lot to make the normally mild-mannered girl snap the way she did, so Mizuki probably pushed the wrong button. "What does that say about yourself?"

Mizuki growled at the three of them. "And all three of you are abandoned orphans with no parents to teach you right from wrong. What does that say about you three?"

"I happen to have a father!" Naruto retorted.

"I have enough manners without my parents to know how to behave myself," Phoenix said. "And I would strongly prefer it if you didn't make any crude remarks about me not having parental figures if you would please."

"Screw you baka!" Arielle shouted. "You don't know a damn thing about us!"

Mizuki opened his mouth to retort, but just then, another teacher stuck his head into the door. "Mizuki-sensei. It's time for your class to take their final. Please tell them to report to the correct testing area."

"Of course Fusaka-sensei," Mizuki replied politely. "I'll get them all lined up right now. Thank you for reminding me."

Fusaka-sensei smiled. "You're welcome Mizuki."

No one missed the lack of honorific or the flirtatious smile that was directed towards Mizuki. Something was there, but there was nothing they could do about it. They were just kids.

A little hesitantly, they all lined up in order to take the test.

* * *

~Arielle's Test~

"Yukiokami Arielle, for your final exam, you must successfully create a single Shadow Clone in your exact image. Using too little chakra will not yield satisfactory results. Using too much chakra will end up draining your own body and the Clone might disperse on you. This test was specifically designed to show us-"

"How well I can manipulate my chakra and my control over it. Blah blah blah," Arielle droned, already moving to make her seals. "I got this." In a puff of smoke, there were two Arielle's standing there, both smirking triumphantly, hands on their hips.

The other teacher in the room smiled, even chuckling at Arielle's impatience. "I guess we can call it. We have another genin on our hands."

"Yes!" The Arielle's cheered.

Mizuki held back a groan, instead pasting on a fake smile. "Congratulations Yukiokami Arielle. Please come up to receive your hitai-ate."

Arielle dispelled the clone and confidently strode up to the table, swiping one of the numerous headbands off the table. Grinning, she tied her headband around her neck, bowed, and skipped out of the room.

She didn't miss the frosty glare Mizuki gave her when she took her headband. It was borderline a murderous look.

"How was it?" Phoenix asked.

"I passed! I am a genin now!" Arielle cheered. She and Phoenix slapped high-fives, giving each other hugs.

"It's your turn Phoenix. And trust me, you'll do great," Arielle said.

* * *

~Phoenix's Test~

"Kurimuzon Phoenix," the teacher announced. "Your final exam today will be a test on creating a Shadow Clone in your exact image. Using too little chakra will not yield satisfactory results. Using too much chakra will end up draining your own body and the Clone might disperse on you. This test was specifically designed to show us how well you can manipulate your chakra and your control over it. If you pass, you may come up and receive your headband. If you fail, you will have to re-take the test again next year. Understand?"

Phoenix nodded. With a quick motion and a puff of smoke, another Phoenix stood there, smiling happily.

'_Damn it,' _Mizuki thought as Phoenix began walked to the table. _'She and Arielle both passed! I was hoping maybe they would fail so I could use them to get what I need!' _He mentally smirked, giving her a totally forced smile as she took her headband and untied the current one she was wearing, tying her new one in its place. _'At least I'll have that failure Naruto to count on. That boy couldn't create a clone even if his life depended on it!'_

* * *

~Naruto's Test~

"Uzumaki Naruto, Your final exam today will be a test on creating a Shadow Clone in your exact image. Using too little chakra will not yield satisfactory results. Using too much chakra will end up draining your own body and the Clone might disperse on you. This test was specifically designed to show us how well you can manipulate your chakra and your control over it. If you pass, you may come up and receive your headband. If you fail, you will have to re-take the test again next year. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, a determined look on his face. _'I can do this. I'll pass this test and become a genin, then soar all the way to the top to become Hokage, just like Dad! Believe it!'_

'_He's gonna crash and burn,' _Mizuki thought. _'Become Hokage? What a joke!'_

Naruto concentrated as hard as he could, summoning up his chakra in order to create his clone. In a puff of smoke, Naruto hopefully stared at the spot where his clone was…

Only to gape in shock. He messed up! The clone looked deathly pale, eyes wide and blank, and he just looked overall a complete mess, and only slightly like Naruto. The thing was even making odd gurgling noises as its tongue lolled out like a dog's would.

The other teacher sighed as Mizuki internally cheered. "I'm sorry Naruto," he said sadly. "But I'm afraid that we'll have to fail you. I'm sorry, but you cannot become a genin."

"B-But," Naruto stuttered.

'_Time to put my plan into action.' _"Now hold on a minute Iyemo-sensei. Naruto's really been trying to pass. Maybe we can make an exception for him."

Naruto looked up with hopeful eyes.

Unfortunately, Iyemo-sensei shook his head. "There were a lot of genin that didn't pass who tried their hardest, yet if we made him pass, we'd have to pass all the other pre-genin." He looked back at Naruto. "The decision is final. You've failed Naruto."

* * *

~Outside~

Phoenix could hardly contain herself. With a happy smile, she ran out of the Academy and into the yard, looking for her best friend. Spotting jet-black hair and white streaks, she began to run over to the tell-tale hairstyle when she crashed into someone. Pulling back, she was met with Kiba's smirking face. "What's gotten you so excited babe?"

In her happiness, it didn't even register that she didn't really like Kiba. What registered was the fact that she had become a genin, and she was proud she did so. So, her resulting reaction was purely by accident. He was the first person she ran into and she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh Kiba!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I did it! I did it! I made genin!"

Kiba, shocked that Phoenix hadn't hit him yet or shoved him away, hugged her back. "That's great Phoenix. I guess that makes two of us."

"Huh? Two?" Phoenix pulled back, seeing Kiba hold up his own headband. Akamaru yipped happily, licking them both on the face. Phoenix gasped. "That's great Kiba!" She gushed, crushing him in another hug. This time however, she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Ahem," someone coughed irritably.

Phoenix and Kiba pulled away from each other, blushing, though Kiba was still reeling in shock. _'Phoenix…kissed me…on purpose!'_

"Arielle!" Phoenix let go of Kiba and threw her arms around her friend. "We did it! We made genin!"

"I see," Arielle said curtly. "But why were you hugging _him_?"

"Because I was happy," Phoenix answered innocently. "I made genin and I was just happy, so I hugged him."

Arielle sighed at Phoenix's innocence. Her younger friend was still such a child sometimes, and it was hard to stay mad at her or her childlike innocence. "O-Okay," she mumbled. "C'mon. Let's go see Naruto."

"Okay," Phoenix agreed. She turned to Kiba. "Bye Kiba!" She said cheerily, kissing his cheek again without thinking.

Kiba was frozen to the spot, still shocked. Akamaru barked up at his master, trying to get his attention, but Kiba was still in his own world. A not so faint blush heated his cheek as he stared after his crush. _'Phoenix kissed me twice…in one day…on purpose! Maybe she does like me!'_

"Naruto, guess what?!" Phoenix asked loudly, nearly jumping up and down in front of the boy.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, coming out of a stupor. "Oh. Hey Phoenix. Arielle. What's up?"

"We became genin," Arielle said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said, excitement dying. "Didn't you pass Hokage-sama?"

Phoenix and Arielle were the only ones to call Naruto 'Hokage-sama'. It happened after an incident when they were younger. The other kids had teased him, telling him he would never be Hokage with the attitude he had, some even said he would never even make it to genin. But when he walked back to his seat after failing another jutsu, Phoenix and Arielle jumped out of their seats and bowed as low as they could, both trying not to smile as they did so. "You'll get it someday Hokage-sama," they had both said. Naruto had been overjoyed with the two and they had been friends ever since. Naruto had really appreciated knowing he had two supporters.

"I-I failed," Naruto mumbled. "Again."

Arielle and Phoenix gasped. "Oh no," Phoenix said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No," Naruto muttered. "I failed once of the most basic tests at the Academy. How do you think I feel?"

Arielle put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure there's something you can do."

Naruto looked to the other kids, surrounded by their parents, all being congratulated on passing and becoming genin. Yet Naruto was stuck here, still a pre-genin, and probably like that forever.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to see his father smiling gently at him. Naruto dropped his gaze after a second, staring at the ground. "I'll never become like you," he said softly. "I'll never be Hokage if this is the best I can do. I failed the test again."

Minato bent on one knee and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto," he said gently. "You can become Hokage without having to pass a test as stupid as this one. I know you'd be able to do it. You're my son after all and you're your mother's son. You'll be able to do it. I promise you that you will."

Naruto still looked at the ground, shrugging.

"Oh Naruto," Phoenix said softly.

Arielle sighed. "C'mon man. You'll be the best Hokage ever." She bowed politely to Minato. "N-no offense current Hokage-sama."

Minato chuckled. "None taken."

He stood, helping Naruto to stand as well. "Now c'mon," Minato said. "Iruka-sensei said he'll meet us for ramen after you finished school."

As expected, Naruto jumped up at the prospect of ramen with his adopted big brother and his father. "Really?!"

Minato nodded, smiling at him.

Naruto grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him to the school gates. "Let's go! Let's go! Iruka-sensei's waiting for us! I'm gonna out-eat him and break my record for how many I've eaten in one whole sitting!"

Minato turned to the two girls still standing there. "Arielle, Phoenix. Did you two want to come?"

"No thank you," Phoenix said as Arielle opened her mouth. "We've got to get back home."

"What?!" Arielle screeched, rounding on her slightly younger friend. "When did we decide this?!"

"We have chores to do, remember?"

"What chor-OW!" Arielle shouted, rubbing her injured side.

"_Chores," _Phoenix stressed, giving her a _look_.

Arielle grumbled. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "We have chores."

They watched as Minato and Naruto walked out of the gates.

* * *

~Later That Night~

"Phoenix! You've been staring at the window for the last hour! What the heck is out there that you're so interested in?!" Arielle shouted, forcibly turning Phoenix away from the window. They had done their chores, but even then Phoenix had been distracted. And she didn't make dinner and Arielle was hungry!

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about Naruto. Maybe we should have gone to get ramen with them," Phoenix answered.

"Oh! Now you figure that out?!"

"Arielle, I'm serious! Naruto wouldn't just _give up_ like that; we both know he wouldn't just let it go. I think he's up to something, and we need to see what's up."

Arielle sighed. "Why are you such an innocent young thing? I hate that you care about others so much." She stepped into her shoes. "Alright. Let's go."

Phoenix smiled widely at her. "Yay! Let's go!"

~Field~

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto read. "Hmm. Seems simple enough. All I have to do is…Ah! This is my worst jutsu! But…I guess I should practice it…"

~20 Minutes Later~

Naruto was bent over, panting heavily as he attempted the jutsu once more. He fell back onto his butt, happy he had at least gotten one done. Now he had a couple more, but with this new jutsu, he'd be able to

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up as Arielle and Phoenix ran up to him. Phoenix reached him first and put her hands on her hips while Arielle had her hands on her knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Naruto what were you thinking?! You _stole _the Scroll of Seals?! Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?! They'll throw you in jail!" Phoenix shouted, whacking Naruto over the head.

"OW!" Naruto shouted, holding his aching head. "What was that for?! I was gonna put it back when I was done."

"Yeah…"Arielle panted. "I'm fine…Didn-Didn't just run all the way from my house to out here…without dinner…I'm good," she gasped.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, returning to the matter at hand. "It doesn't matter that you would put it back. Just the fact that you stole it says it all!"

"How did you even steal it?" Arielle asked. "I mean, isn't that place guarded by jounin? How did you get past the elite?"

"Well, it was easy," Naruto began.

Phoenix whacked him on the head again. "You idiot! That doesn't matter! You need to take the scroll back _now _else we'll all get in trouble."

"But look!" Naruto said, pointing at the jutsu he had just learned. "It isn't just one clone, it's so many! I'll probably be better than genin once everyone finds out about this!"

"Well…he does have a point," Arielle pointed out, looking over the jutsu.

Phoenix hit her over the head as well. "Don't encourage him! We need to return this before we get in trouble!"

"I will!" Naruto protested. "Just let me show you this one cool jutsu I learned from the scroll. It goes like-"

"Naruto! Phoenix! Arielle!"

The three yelped in fright.

Iruka landed on the ground beside them, hands on his hips in the famous teacher-pose. You never messed with the teacher pose. "It's all over now."

Naruto grinned and started chuckling. "Wow. Caught me already huh sensei? Sorry, but Phoenix and Arielle got to me first, but you found me before anyone else would. Though I guess that we shouldn't doubt you; you're the best!"

"This idiot learned a jutsu from the Scroll and he's so proud of himself," Arielle muttered.

"But I only had time to learn one!" Naruto whined.

'_Naruto was out here all this time practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working. And Phoenix and Arielle…how did they track him so fast? They aren't sensory types as far as I know, and they haven't learned to track someone's chakra yet. How could they have possibly gotten here before I did?_

"Why," he began slowly. "Do I just return from a mission only to find that the Scroll of Seals had been stolen? Naruto, I told you when we finished our ramen not to do anything rash! This is how you expect to pass the Academy? This was a stupid move! You'll all be in a lot of trouble if anyone other than me had caught you!"

"How did you find us?" Arielle asked. "How did you even know it was us?"

"Who else do you know that would do something like this?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've taught you all, so I think I would know how you function by now."

Phoenix bowed. "We're sorry Iruka-sensei. We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Listen sensei!" Naruto said happily. "I'm gonna show you guys my new jutsu, and then you'll tell everyone what I did and tell the teachers at the Academy and they'll promote me to genin and everything'll be alright!"

"Is that how it works?" Phoenix asked. "Do you only have to learn a jutsu from that scroll to pass?"

"Why didn't we know this sooner?!" Arielle shouted. "Do you know how many lessons we could have skipped?! Why am I always out of the loop?!"

"That's how it works, right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Iruka gasped. "Huh? No, it doesn't work that way. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it! Believe it!" Naruto answered. "He told me where to find the scroll, and this place…"

"Sensei?" Phoenix asked. "What's wrong?"

'_Mizuki?!'_

"You believed him?" Arielle asked incredulously. "Naruto, after all the things Mizuki-sensei had done to us, you believed him when he told you about the Scroll?"

Iruka looked at her sharply. "What? What do you mean 'after all the things Mizuki-sensei had done to us'?"

The three looked down at the ground. "Mizuki-sensei," Phoenix looked at the ground. "He…He calls us names. And he yells at us a lot. He purposely fails us so that the other teachers lecture us and make us stay behind in school, and then he'll suddenly pass us so that the teachers think he improves. He insults us and says bad things about us all the time."

"What?!" Iruka was shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who would believe us?" Naruto mumbled. "Every time we said something, the teachers just assumed we missed you and…"

"Did he ever hit you?" Iruka asked through clenched teeth.

"No," Arielle answered. "He never went that far, but he has done some horrible stuff."

Iruka was shock still. _'Mizuki did all of that?!'_

Something behind him made him tense. "Look out!" He shouted, just as a thick line of kunai came flying from the trees. He couldn't have dodged them all and protected the kids; he only had time to push them away and turn before the kunai impaled him. He was pinned against the side of the shack, bleeding from his leg and a wound on his arm.

"So," A sickening voice said. "I see you've found our little hideaway."

Iruka looked up, clenching his teeth. "So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" He hissed, looking up into the tree line.

Mizuki looked down at the three children. "Naruto!" he called. "Give me the scroll now!"

"No Naruto!" Phoenix yelled, grabbing his arm. "Don't do it!"

"W-Wait a minute," Naruto stuttered. "W-What's going on here?"

Iruka panted, bleeding heavily from his wounds. He should have been faster; maybe he could protect them all and protect himself. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled instead of answering the question. "Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!"

Mizuki smirked.

"It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger!" Iruka continued through the pain. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

Naruto gasped.

"I always knew you were trouble," Arielle hissed. "I was right to never trust you!"

"How could you Mizuki?! Doesn't the village mean anything to you?!" Phoenix shouted, standing up. Naruto stood as well, growling.

"Naruto," Mizuki said instead. "Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Naruto looked up at him, shocked. "Huh? Uh-"

Iruka grunted. "Stop lying to him Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" Iruka yelled to the boy.

"Naruto, Iruka's been our sensei for a long time," Phoenix pleaded. "Remember what Mizuki has been doing to us. He shouldn't be trusted. Don't let him get the scroll! We need to get away!"

Mizuki chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying!"

Iruka's eyes widened. _'No! He isn't going to-' _"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto," Mizuki said. "Since the decree 12 years ago."

"What…decree?" Naruto said slowly.

Mizuki's smirk widened. "Everyone knows except you."

"I don't," Arielle mumbled.

Phoenix jabbed her in the side. "Arielle!" She hissed. "We need to go!"

"We can't leave Naruto here," Arielle protested. "Who knows what Mizuki might do to him?"

Mizuki continued as if he didn't hear what the two were saying. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! No!" Phoenix objected, pulling on his arm. "We need to leave now!"

Naruto ignored her pulling and stood his ground. "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, his voice almost hysterical. "It's forbidden!"

"The decree is," Mizuki began. "We can't tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!"

"T-The what?" Arielle gasped. "Phoenix, where have we heard that?"

Phoenix was frozen, staring at Naruto in shock. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto gasped, eyes going wide.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village is inside your body. You _are _theNine-Tailed Fox!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed.

"We've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? How your father never did anything about it? Why he only intervened once in a while. Even he wasn't supposed to tell you about it. The people treated you like dirt, like trash, for just being alive!"

"No!" Naruto shouted, yanking his arm out of Phoenix's grip, his chakra going haywire. "No no no no! No!"

"Ah!" Phoenix cried, stumbling back. Arielle caught her, eyes going wide at the sight of Naruto. "Mizuki has gone too far," she whispered angrily. "Mizuki how could you!" Arielle shouted at the man. "How could you lie to Naruto like that?!"

Mizuki just began chuckled as Naruto began to lose control. "It's the truth! _I'm _not the liar. The Village is. I only wanted to settle his mind."

"Naruto," Iruka pleaded.

"That's why you will never been accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei and father; they both hate your guts! But not as much as Iruka does! After all, the Fox inside you was the one to kill his parents!"

Iruka stood on shaky legs, holding his injured leg. Naruto…he couldn't lose his little brother. Not this way. He needed to get Naruto to understand that Iruka really did understand him and care about him.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Iruka," Sandiame said. "Naruto never had a mother, and with his father in a coma for that long time and then at the hospital for so long, it's like he barely has one as it is. They aren't there for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everyone turned their backs on you? That's why Naruto gets into trouble, because he just wants to be noticed._ _It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. Mother dead, father hospitalized and kept away from him; he's hurting inside.'_

Iruka understood that feeling all too well. That's why when Sandiame-sama told him to reach out, to be Naruto's guardian while Minato fully recovered, he did. He became that big brother Naruto needed.

And right now, his little brother needed him.

Mizuki spun the large shuriken on one finger. "Say goodbye Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Phoenix yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking him away. She and Naruto began to run, Arielle following them, when Mizuki chuckled. "I forgot about the Hokage's two bodyguards. If you two want to die with him, then be my guests!" Mizuki roared as he threw the large shuriken.

The three kept running, trying to get away, but the worse happened.

Naruto tripped.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed as loud as he could. "GET DOWN!"

Naruto covered his head, waiting for the pain. Arielle shut her eyes, Phoenix watched the scene with eyes wide in horror.

She screamed.

When Naruto turned and opened his eyes, he cried out in horror.

Iruka had been hit.

Naruto could see the glistening metal of the shuriken sticking out of Iruka's back, and he could just smell the blood from the wound.

Iruka grunted, holding back blood he wanted to cough up.

Naruto could only stare at his guardian in shock.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Phoenix screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Arielle screamed to Mizuki as well, clenching her fists.

Mizuki clenched his teeth, shocked. Iruka took the hit made for the brat!

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

Iruka smiled slightly through the pain. "Because we're the same," he choked out. "I didn't agree to be your guardian just because the Third Hokage told me to, nor because Minato requested it. There was another reason. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown; I just wanted them to see me. To know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to catch their attention. So I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more than I have."

"B-But, you were there," Naruto whispered. Iruka had been with him for as long as he could remember. Yeah, he did know the man wasn't his real brother, but he was close enough.

"It wasn't enough. I still saw the loneliness inside you, and I didn't do much else to help you," Iruka gasped out. "I don't want you to have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki chuckled, interrupting the moment. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed fox killed his parents, and that monster is inside of you. He'd do anything to get that scroll away from you."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, then to Iruka, then to Phoenix and Arielle. Without a second thought, he ran.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto!" Phoenix called after him, running after the boy.

"Pest," Mizuki grunted, pulling out more kunai. "You're next!"

A hard punch to his jaw made him stumble, dropping the kunai. Reeling from the pain, he hissed as blood filled his mouth. He must have bitten his cheek. Growling, he looked down at Arielle, who had run after her two friends. How she had gotten him, he didn't know. But he would take care of her and her friends soon enough.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed after them.

Mizuki dropped down onto the ground, chuckling. He still tasted blood and his lip was spilt, but that didn't matter. "You know, once Naruto makes up his mind, nothing can change it."

"Naruto!" Phoenix called. "Naruto! Please! Come back!"

"He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the Village. You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast."

Iruka hissed as he pulled the shuriken out of his back. "No," he said lowly. "Naruto isn't like that!" He yelled, throwing the shuriken at Mizuki with deadly accuracy. It went speeding by so fast, Mizuki only had seconds to dodge it. However, strands of white slowly fell to the ground, followed by pieces of cloth, and then his headband. Iruka had just given him a permanent new hairstyle. The bottom of his fringe had been cut, followed by most of the length and his headband. He looked just about bald on one side.

"You're a joke. A jounin? You? That's laughable. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you. I'll even bring you those other two brats as a presents. It's the least I could do for the best little fuck I've ever had."

With that, Mizuki's eyes glinted and he smirked, disappearing into the trees.

Iruka wanted to go after him, but the blood-loss was making him dizzy; it was getting harder to move. But he had to go after Naruto, and after Phoenix and Arielle. _'I won't let you!'_

* * *

"Naruto! Phoenix! Damn it you two! Get back here!" Arielle shouted after her two friends. "How are you so damn fast?!"

"Naruto!" Phoenix shouted. "Don't tell me you believe Mizuki's lies!"

A whoosh of air swished past her, making her stumble a bit as Iruka passed by her and caught up to Naruto, bounding past him. "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll! Hurry!"

'_Huh? Why does Iruka-sensei want it so badly now? I mean, I know we're supposed to return it, but he told us to run with it before. Why does he want it now? And didn't he just get hit in the back? Why isn't he bleeding? How did he-oh no!'_

"He's coming after you to take it away!" Iruka continued.

Naruto growled, surging forward and shoving his fist as far into Iruka's stomach as it could go. Iruka flew back and hit the ground, skidding in the dirt.

"It-can't be," Iruka panted, getting up onto all fours. "How did you know? Naruto! How did you know?"

A puff of smoke, and Mizuki was in his place, holding his mouth where he must have bitten his cheek again during his fall. "That it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckled, and in another puff of smoke, revealed Iruka in his place. The scroll had just been a large log, now casually lying on the ground near him. "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki stood, smirking. "You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak?! He's the one who wiped out your family!"

"I don't care what you say," Iruka growled. "You're not getting your hands on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me! Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me!"

"How's that?"

"He wants the scroll for his own power and own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into that scroll and destroy everything."

"He might," Iruka admitted.

From the safety of a large tree, Naruto gasped. "So it's true," he murmured. "Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!"

"That is how beasts are," Iruka continued. "But that's not who my little brother Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one-of-a-kind. Works hard, puts his heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong; he's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki…of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes.

Mizuki stared at Iruka. "Hmph. You really believe that dribble?! You know Iruka, I was gonna save my little fuck for later, but I changed my mind." The second shuriken began to spin. "You are finished!"

"Sensei?" Arielle gasped, skidding out of the tree-line. "How did you-

Iruka gasped. "Arielle! What are you doing here?! You must leave now!"

"We can't leave you sensei!" Phoenix said, appearing beside her. "He'll kill you if we do!"

"Leave!" Iruka shouted. "I'll deal with Mizuki! You two go get help!"

"But sensei-" Arielle protested.

"Now!" Iruka commanded.

Mizuki smiled evilly. "Looks like I can get rid of most of the thorns in my side with one shot!" Mizuki charged.

Arielle grabbed Phoenix's hand, squeezing it as both girls stood protectively in front of their sensei. _'So this is it,'_ he thought. _'I only wish I could save these two girls before I die.'_

In a flash, Phoenix growled and roundhouse kicked Mizuki before he could complete his move, Arielle following with an uppercut that had him stumbling back. Then, from the trees in a burst of anger, Naruto slammed his knee into Mizuki's gut, sending him flying back. The shuriken harmlessly cut through trees behind them, but that was it.

Iruka's eyes widened. _'Those three…and…Naruto!'_

"Yay! Naruto!" Phoenix cheered.

"About damn time!" Arielle said, grinning.

"Not bad for three little punks," Mizuki grumbled.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei or my friends," he growled, eyes dark. "I'll kill you!"

"Such big words," Mizuki taunted. "I could destroy you, all of you, in a single move!"

Naruto raised his hands into a seal. "Take your best shot fool."

"Is he gonna…?" Phoenix asked.

Arielle smirked. "I think he's gonna."

"I'll give it back to you a thousand-fold!" Naruto finished.

"Let's see you try!" Mizuki shouted. "Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

Iruka watched with wide eyes. "Those aren't just illusions," he murmured. "Those are actual clones!"

"Yeah Naruto! Show Mizuki whose boss!" Phoenix cheered.

"That bastard's gonna get it," Arielle grinned.

"Let's do this!" The lead Naruto shouted, charging at Mizuki.

Mizuki screamed.

* * *

~Dawn~

"What's gonna happen now Iruka-sensei?" Phoenix asked, staring at Mizuki's battered body and giving it another kick. "What will happen to Mizuki?"

After the Naruto's had given Mizuki a good beating, she and Arielle joined in as dawn begun to break, kicking him and punching him while he was still down. Naruto had joined in again as well, and the three made it a game to see who could make him react the most. Arielle had won, but only because she got him in the groin.

Iruka sighed, scratching his head. "You three would be in a lot of trouble, but I think everyone'd be able to look past the fact that you stole an important scroll since you were able to take down a traitor to the Village. Mizuki will likely be put in jail because of it." Iruka sighed again. "Arielle, would you please stop kicking him?"

Arielle grunted, giving Mizuki one more kick, this time in the groin, and trotting back over to them. "Sorry. Had to get some of my rage out. I'm fine now," she said with a happy smile.

Iruka chuckled. "Well, I think there's one last thing to do."

"Burn Mizuki's body and forget this ever happened?" Arielle asked hopefully.

"No!" The other three shouted at her.

"I meant Naruto!" Iruka said, exasperated.

"We're burning Naruto's body?!" Arielle shouted horrified.

Phoenix sighed, whacking Arielle on the back of the head. "OW!"

"You idiot!" Phoenix screamed at her friend, pulling her ear.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the two's antics. "Come here Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at his adoptive brother. "What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Close your eyes."

Naruto obeyed, shutting his eyes. Phoenix smiled widely and Arielle yawned, though she had a smile on her face.

"Okay," Iruka said after a minute. "You can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly peeked open his eyes, staring at Iruka, who was now missing his headband. Iruka smiled at him, Phoenix started to cheer, and Arielle grumbled "Bout time."

Naruto slowly broke into a grin, throwing his arms around Iruka. "I did it! I did it!"

Iruka laughed. "I think some of the instructors at the Academy would love to hear this. But let me be the first to make it official. Congratulations Naruto. You're a genin now!"

Naruto began to laugh, throwing his head back in joyful mirth. Phoenix laughed as well, running over to hug Naruto and Iruka. Arielle just watched with a raised eyebrow. "I-I'm allergic to affection," she mumbled, blushing.

Iruka laughed at his students. _'Everything worked out for the better.'_

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Alright class," Iyemo-sensei said as he held up a clipboard. "This is the list of the official genin teams. You were grouped together based on your stats, attributes, and abilities. You will all be placed on three-man teams, and you will be led by a jounin. Here are the teams."

Arielle had her fingers crossed, hoping for all she was worth that she would be placed with Phoenix or Shino in a group. She didn't want a weirdo, she would kill Ino if they were placed on a team together, and if Phoenix and Kiba were placed in a group, she'd need to be there to make sure her friend didn't strangle the boy (or fall in love with him, but that was ridiculous. Her friend wouldn't do that!).

"Team Seven will be composed of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

Naruto cheered.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

This time, Sakura cheered.

"Oh great," Shikamaru murmured. "Those three on a team, and most of the good people have been picked." He scoffed. "As long as Choji and I stay together, I don't care who's the third person."

Ino was glaring daggers at Sakura. "How come she gets to be with Sasuke?! It isn't fair!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Get over it. What's so great about Sasuke anyways? I don't see what's so special about him."

Ino turned her glare to him. "Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like that! You'll never be as good as him!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru said absentmindedly.

"Ugh! You are so irritating. I hope I don't get placed on a team with you!"

"Team Ten," Iyemo-sensei announced. "Will be composed of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino-"

Ino gaped as Shikamaru laughed. "What's that about not wanting to be on a team with me?"

"-And Akamichi Choji."

Choji shrugged, munching on his chips again as Ino groaned, both horrified and embarrassed.

"YES!" Arielle shouted happily, pumping both fists into the air. "THANK YOU COMPATIBILITY! I'M NOT WITH BLONDIE!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be on a team with Shikamaru then you any day!"

"Fine with me!" Arielle shouted back.

"Class!" Iyemo-sensei called. "I didn't finish. There are still teams to announce." He began to list again, but Arielle was in her own world, fingers crossed that she would get put on a squad with Shino and Phoenix. "Team Eight," Iyemo-sensei called. "Will be composed of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata-"

"NO!" Arielle wailed. "I wanted to be with Shino!"

Phoenix patted her friend on the shoulder. "You'll still have me."

"I live with you," Arielle grumbled. "I get enough of you every day."

Phoenix pouted. "So you don't like me anymore?"

'_Ah crap! She's pouting!' _"Um…I mean, I do like you, but-"

"And finally, Team Thirteen."

The whole class gasped. Nothing good ever came from being on Team 13. It was an unlucky number and nothing goo ever came from being on that team. The members either all died tragically, became corrupted missing nin, did something stupid and let themselves get capture or ambushed by enemies and killed. The last team 13 had Orochimaru on it, and we all knew how _that_ ended…

"Team 13 will be composed of Kurimuzon Phoenix, Yukiokami Arielle, and Sebasuchan Kasutieru," Iyemo-announced.

"Who the heck is Kasutieru?!" Arielle shouted.

A dark-haired, green eyed boy with olive skin looked her way. "It's Kas," he said smoothly, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Arielle stared at him. "…okay. I can handle him."

Phoenix shook her head. "Unbelievable."

* * *

~An hour later~

Team 7 and Team 13 were impatiently waiting for their sensei's to arrive. All the other teams had headed out already but these two were left. Kas was taking a nap, Sasuke was brooding, Phoenix was doodling on the chalkboard, Arielle was making paper airplanes and throwing them everywhere, Sakura was sitting at her desk, and in true Naruto fashion, Naruto was setting up a prank. This would go well.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Arielle grumbled, throwing one last plane out the window. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"They're late, and the punishment for that is a surprise!" He sang.

Arielle grinned. "I'm in! Let's go get some paint!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, pumping a fist into the air.

* * *

~One Paint Bucket Later~

"Are you sure you should do that?" Phoenix asked, tearing herself away from her chalkboard drawing.

"It'll wash off," Naruto assured her climbing down from the small chair he was on.

"Hopefully," Arielle shrugged, kicking the paint can away.

Kas had woken up and was staring at her drawing. "What is this?" he asked.

Phoenix grinned. "That's a Phoenix and that's an Arctic Snow Wolf. They're both fighting an evil monster-thingy." She shrugged. "I lost a bit of creativity on that one, so it's just a big blob monster."

"I like it," Kas said after a minute.

Phoenix grinned.

"Can you believe that five years ago, she couldn't even draw a stick figure?" Arielle grinned.

The door swung open at that moment, but no one walked through. Naruto whined as the bucket clattered harmlessly to the floor, spilling purple paint everywhere. "Aw man!"

"You're gonna have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me like that," Iruka said, walking into the room with a grin.

"Iruka-sensei!" The kids chorused, except Sasuke, who just smiled slightly.

Iruka laughed. "Sorry about that you guys," Iruka said, stepping into the room and over the paint. "I didn't mean to be late by I was caught up something that I needed to attend to."

"Are you Team 7's jounin Iruka-sensei?" Sakura sked hopefully.

Iruka shook his head. "Sorry guys; I'm here for Team 13."

Kas and Phoenix smile and Arielle cheered. "That's great Iruka-sensei! You'll be teaching us some more!" Phoenix said happily.

"What about us?" Naruto whined. "There's no sensei as cool as you are!"

Iruka laughed again. "Sorry Naruto, but that's the way the teams were assigned. You'll have a pretty good sensei though. He's actually a friend of mine," he stepped to the side, revealing a silver-haired man with a mask covering most of his face. The only thing that could be seen was one stormy grey eye; the other was hidden by his hitai-ate, which was hanging into his left eye. He had a small book in his hands, but he tucked it away after a look from Iruka. "Maa Iruka-sensei, are you sure we can't switch? Your three look a bit smarter than mine."

"Hey!" Naruto and Sakura protested. Sasuke shot him a dark glare.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think they all look fairly smart," Iruka said, hands on his hips.

"Then can we at least do introductions together? I'm afraid that if they do something overly stupid, I might kill one of them."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I assure you, you'll be just fine."

"…DO YOU TWO DATE?!" Arielle asked loudly and (almost) innocently.

Iruka flushed red and Kakashi-sensei smiled. "Nope…We're married." He said cheerfully, making Iruka splutter and blush.

"Why didn't you say something Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, pouting. "I thought you liked us."

"Really?!" Arielle asked with a big grin. "Sensei, why didn't you say anything?"

Phoenix hit her over the head again. "Iruka-sensei would have invited us to the wedding if he did get married. He was just playing with us."

"See?" Kakashi pointed out. "Smarter than mine."

"Again, you'll be fine Kakashi-sensei. Team 13, we need to go," Iruka said.

"Okay. Bye Naruto! Bye Sakura! Bye Sasuke!" Phoenix ran out the door, waving at the three.

"BYEEEEE!" Arielle shouted with an over-exaggerated wave, running after her teammates.

"See ya," Kas said, walking behind his two teammates. Iruka followed Kas out, after getting hugs from Naruto and Sakura and a wave from Sasuke.

* * *

~Training Field 8~

"Before we start an initial assessment, let's get to know each other a little better," Iruka began, sitting on the grass. "You may already know each other enough from class, but maybe there are some things we really don't know about each other. So, since we'll be working together so much, we should know each other really well."

"I'll start," Phoenix said. "My name is Kurimuzon Phoenix. In honor of the mighty bird that ruled over the land of old, I was named after the majestic Phoenix since from birth, I had an amazing amount of chakra and little control, though it wasn't good enough for much. In my clan, only the ones with the name Phoenix are the ones who are specially gifted, and I was one of those children; we only come around once every couple hundred years. I am originally from Yukagakure, though most of our Village origins trace back to Kagerō Village. I am twelve years old, and I moved to Konoha when I was about six or seven; my senpai thought it was best for me, and my family has been allowed a place to stay here if they want it; because of my sickly younger brother, they decided to stay while he recovers. They will be here once his health allows him." She looked at her gloves. "My family is a long line of ANBU hunter-nins, and I want to continue that line by becoming an ANBU when I get older, if only to continue the family tradition. I have a mother who was a medic, my father was an ANBU Black-Ops and a Hunter, and my eldest brother had made his way to Hunter when I left. I wish to continue that. My grandmother had fire-based chakra, and my grandfather was an earth specialist. My mother was water-based, and my father was also fire based. I should, theoretically, therefore be able to use fire, water, wood, and lightning chakra, which was from my great grandfather, though I haven't tested it yet. I live with Arielle in a small flat, and I usually keep her in line when she gets into trouble," Phoenix explained.

Iruka nodded slowly. There were a few things he did know about Phoenix since he was going to be her teacher, but he didn't know her ANBU dream, and he hoped she decided on something different. Being in ANBU…it would change someone as sweet as Phoenix.

"I'll go next!" Arielle announced. "My name's Yukiokami Arielle. Unfortunately," a dark looked overcame her features. "When I was young, back in Yukigakure, a mercenary was looking for something from my Village. It had something to do with my family, and my parents were slaughtered by him in cold blood. My dream is to find this guy and kill his family for taking my own. I'm twelve years old, and I live with my good friend Phoenix, Like her, my senpai thought it would be good for me to come here with Phoenix. So I did. My mother was a water style, my father was a wind style, my grandparents were wind, but my grandmother was also lightning. In theory and based on my last name, it is true that I should be able to use ice style since I have 'Yuki' in my name and ice is special to that clan. However, I don't really know that yet. Phoenix and I live together, and I am the more fun out of the two of us. I don't really like people, but I do have a close circle of friends…Um, I think that's about it unless you want to hear embarrassing stories about Phoenix," Arielle finished with a grin.

"No! It's Kas's turn!" Phoenix protested, blushing.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He didn't know much about Arielle's background, but it was just as tragic as anyone's history. He was glad that her coping methods for things were making a joke out of life, though she did it far too often.

"My name is Sebasuchan Kasutieru. I'm 12 as well. I have six siblings, and we all look alike. I'm the middle child, so everyone thinks I have middle-child syndrome, especially since I decided to become a shinobi. I really did it because when I'm with my family, I don't have a voice because of how alike we are. I use mainly genjutsu, and I am earth-based. In my family, my eldest brother and my youngest brother want to be shinobi as well, but I'm the only one who uses genjutsu mainly. My dream is to become jounin, settle down once I get tired of being a jounin with a pretty nice girl who likes to cook since I can't, and someone who likes to have fun-"

"Do you wanna get married?" Arielle asked seriously. "I do enjoy cooking and having fun. I play pranks and make some really great katsu-don."

Kas shrugged. "We'll see."

"We'll see?" Arielle repeated. "Excuse me, but do you see this?!" She gestured to her body. "I am a goddess Sebby!"

"Sebby?" Kas repeated.

"Sebby," Arielle stated proudly. "That is what I shall call you hence forth."

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of hence forth," Phoenix said. "You didn't know the meaning of contagious until Choji accidentally gave you the flu two years ago."

Arielle stuck her tongue out. "Oh whatever!"

Iruka laughed. "Alright you three. You all know enough about me, so we'll skip the boring part and get to the basic assessment training."

"Wait!" Arielle shouted. "One question!"

"Yes?"

"…Do you seriously date that Kakashi-sensei guy?"

Iruka blushed. "No! Let's just-let's just get to training!" He said, standing. He made a few hand seals and slammed his hand down onto the earth. It rumbled and bubbled until three equally sized mounds of dirt rested on the ground.

"Um…what? We're training with dirt? Why couldn't we have just dug some up? Why waste chakra like that?" Arielle asked. She then gasped. "Do we have to mold earth into something?! I do _not _want to do that! That's boring! Let's blow something up!"

"Yeah!" Kas repeated the sentiment.

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "No. Just go up to it and place your hand on it. You'll see what happens."

Arielle stared at a mound and kicked it. "I kicked it. Will that do something?"

The mound twitched.

"AH!" Arielle shouted in fear. "What the-"

The mound began to move, shifting and swirling until it moved upright, as if standing. The dirt constantly moved and re-shaped itself until it stood in a normal pose, but it's 'hands' were on its 'hips'. It then gained more shape, forming legs, arms, and indents for eyes. Then, it gained color, turning a pale brown color and lightening until it was a pale shade. Hair sprouted from the top, jet-black with ice-blue, and two blue eyes formed on the skin of its face.

Phoenix was watching in interest, poking at her own mound that began the same process. It grew to her height and twisted and turned, shaping into her own stance, arms at its sides. It didn't change color all that much, instead on into a lighter hue, but hair also sprouted from the top, also jet-black but with fiery-crimson streaks. Two crimson eyes, so identical, stared into her own.

Kas watched disinterested as his own mound began to move, taking shape like him, arms crossed. Black hair that was swept into his eyes formed over an olive-skinned face, emerald green eyes staring bored into his own. A hip cocked slightly as Kas looked his copy up and down. "Hmm. Cool. Never knew my hair was that shaggy. I should really get it cut."

Three identical clones stood across from the original. Iruka smirked. "Arielle, Kas, Phoenix. Meet your training partners for today: Phoenix, Kas, and Arielle."

The three clones smirked evilly.

"They're my own copies of you three, just enhanced with my chakra. You'll have eight hours to defeat your own clone, no switching. If you can, I'll treat you all to dinner after this so and we can start some official training and missions as a real team. If not…you won't like the punishment."

"Good luck," Phoenix-clone sang, eyeing her original up and down. "You'll really need it to beat me."

In a flash, Phoenix lost her friendly attitude and glared at her clone, cracking her knuckles. "I should be saying the same to you. A copy is never as good as the original. I'll have fun crushing you back into mud."

"Damn," Arielle said lowly. "That was _harsh _Phee. Remind me never to mess with you on a bad day."

"You look like you're having a bad everything," Arielle-copy scoffed. "_I _came from _you_? What a joke! You'll never be able to defeat me. I'm probably much more superior to you."

"Say that to my…our-face you mud-ball!" Arielle shot back.

"Make me!"

"I'll make you into a clay pot earth chick!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"You do realize that you're arguing with yourself?" Kas pointed out.

"…Shut up!" Both Arielle's chorused.

"And you," Kas said, glaring at his copy. "I'll finish you in one hit."

"Just try it," copy-Kas growled.

Iruka watched the scene with interest. _'Let's see how well they fare against themselves. The clones are direct copies, but since they're enhanced with my chakra, they'll be stronger. And they'll know everything the originals know. This should be interesting.'_

With a snap of his fingers, the doubles charged.

* * *

Me: I know. I know. No one stories AG! You haven't updated lately! Well, Abbehcakes and I have been talking and this was the product. So, leave a review and hopefully, you'll like it. Some chapters will go along with the plot of the show, so if you recognize some dialogue, I had to get it just right. Abbeh is also helping me to write this and it'll be under her username: abbehcakes if you'd like to support us there. Um, not really sure how well I did this one, but you guys'll let me know how you feel about it in a review, right? I know you will.

Chapters for the next three will be out pretty fast considering most of the next few episodes from Naruto are just little-bitty fillers, so those'll be out quick. If you like it, drop a review. If not, don't hesitate to turn yourself away instead of wasting your time flaming me. You'll just make yourself look ridiculous. Alright, enough of my ranting. I gotta go to work. *frantically typing*


	2. Team Thirteen's Training

Naruto- Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: And here is chapter 2! Team 13 gets to fight with themselves!

Abbehh: …wut? ( _)

Me: Never mind, just, read it.

Note: _'Clone'_

'**Henge'**

* * *

Chapter 2: Team Thirteen's Training

The clones went at their originals, just as the originals charged at their copies. Iruka observed this with interest, watching how his charges moved. Kas reached his first, effectively blocking a hit from his clone, blocking with the palm of his hand. Phoenix went on the defensive instead of offensive, executing a smooth backflip to dodge her clone's attacks. Arielle had reached her clone last, but delivered a strong punch to her clone's face.

'_So,'_ Iruka thought, taking an initial assessment. _'Kas is the fastest, Arielle is the strongest, and Phoenix is the nimblest. Interesting.'_

Arielle's punches seemed like they would be wild, but they were aimed with deadly accuracy, much better timed then her usual hits that Iruka remembered from her time at the Academy; she used to be uncoordinated and had a hard time hitting targets that she had to strike and she often messed up during weapons practice. Seeing her so coordinated and her blows so well timed was a good sign; it meant she improved. She was much better, throwing punches with the accuracy most genin would be jealous of. Her clone however, was able to evade all of them, only getting hit with one punch to the cheek. The clones skidded back on her feet, getting thrown back a bit. She looked up and smirked at the original. "Hmm. I admit, you got me there." She cracked her knuckles. "But let's see you try that again."

The clone went at Arielle, a bit faster than the original, and delivered a swift and powerful kick to her head. The real Arielle was hit in the temple and went down pretty hard. She was dazed for a minute, giving the clone and excuse for a downward strike. Arielle rolled out of the way in time, and the clone's fist met nothing but air. The clone stumbled forward, thrown off balance, and Arielle was given the opening to kick out at her, sending her clone to the ground. Arielle then let out a battle cry and jumped on top of her, fist at the ready.

Kas and his clone had met at the same time, their strikes nearly invisible to see. A kunai slash here, and shuriken throw there, a duck, a twist, and a punch were exchanged, probably fast by Kas's standards, but to Iruka, he was pretty adept; there was some improvement needed here and there. The real Kas ducked low to the ground and delivered a sweeping kick, knocking the clone Kas off his feet. The clone however, planted a hand on the ground and twisted out of danger. He then planted his feet on the ground and leapt at the real Kas, bowling him over.

"Heh," the clone chuckled. "You're pretty good. But," He smacked Kas across the face. "I'm better."

Phoenix was expertly flipping and twisting out of the way of her clones attacks, evading her. The clone was getting frustrated, but poured that frustration into her attacks on her original. Phoenix was still evading her, but it looked like it was getting harder and harder to do so; Phoenix's breath was coming out faster and she was starting to get sloppy, though it wasn't very noticeable. The clone then decided to try and trip her original up, but Phoenix saw it coming and did a backflip, dodging that too. The clone stumbled forward, and the real Phoenix charged punching her in the stomach. The clone lost her footing and lost her balance, tripping back. Phoenix then dropped to the ground and swept the clone's feet from under her in a slick twist. The clone hit the ground, and Phoenix was about to go at her again, but the clone smoothly rolled out of her path and popped up to her feet.

"Nice moves," the clone smirked.

"Glad you enjoyed them," Phoenix muttered, dropping into an offensive stance.

"Let's see how you handle mine," _'Phoenix'_ said, and shot forward.

* * *

Iruka watched his three charged and their clones. It seemed like his charges were taking the clones more seriously now, if the determined looks in all of their eyes said anything. It seemed like losing the upper hand made them more eager to win it. They were far different from their Academy days, but then again, not to pat himself on the back, he had trained them all back then. Arielle was never this determined when she did much of anything, he never knew how well Kas was at defensive moves and evasion tactics, and Phoenix had never taken him for the acrobat type.

What else had they been hiding from him from when they were younger?

"Ugh!" Arielle grunted, taking another kick to the chest from her clone. The impact sent her back another few steps, making her back into Kas, whose clone had knocked him back. He then tripped over Phoenix's feet, who had also been knocked into her teammates. The three had nearly stumbled over each other, but easily regained her footing. _'Phoenix' _went at her original, kunai raised. Kas dropped low and charged, while Arielle was closing in fast.

"Kas," Phoenix called, bumping into his back again. "Swing me!"

Kas looked over his shoulder at Phoenix and nodded, linking elbows with her. He swung her around in a circle, Arielle ducking, so that Phoenix was able to kick all three clones and send them soaring back this time, all clones hitting the trunks of thick trees.

"Alright Phee," Arielle grinned. "Way to think on your feet…uh, foot."

Phoenix nodded, Kas having set her down. "We need a plan," she panted. "Follow me."

She took off, surprising _'Kas'_ and _'Arielle'_ by rushing through them. Her other two teammates followed her lead, rushing into the trees.

"After them," _'Arielle'_ commanded, chasing the originals down.

Iruka followed them, wondering what was going to happen.

~Tree line~

"I see them," Kas whispered to his teammates. "They're a few feet away, but directly in my line of sight."

"What do you wanna do Phee?" Arielle whispered.

Phoenix pulled out a kunai. "I'm hoping we can separate them. If we can spilt them up, maybe we can jump one of them, then do the other two afterwards. Maybe if we take them out one by one, it'll be easier to get rid of them." She began tying an explosive tag to it. "I sure hope this works."

She carefully moved up beside Kas and lit a small spark with a shuriken, catching the end of the tag. Quickly, she lobbed it at the three clones.

"Where are they?" _'Phoenix'_ hissed. "We were right on their heels when they disappeared!"

"They couldn't have gotten far," _'Kas'_ said, searching a bush. "We'll find them."

'_Arielle'_ looked around and saw a glint in the tree line. "What the-"

The kunai embed in the ground, the tag exploding only seconds after it landed. The three clones were thrown away from each other, and the real team sprang from the trees, going after _'Arielle'_ who was the closest.

'_Arielle'_ shook her head, the blast having disoriented her. She rubbed her sore side, having hit the ground hard and rolled out of the way. She was surprised she was caught off guard, but her surprise quickly turned to anger as her original and the other two landed in front of her. She quickly got to her feet and dropped into a defensive stance. Who knew what they could've been up to?

No words were spoken as the three attacked the copy.

* * *

Iruka watched from his own position in the trees with mild surprise. _'They've already realized that they have to work as a team to beat the clones? I'm surprised. From what I've heard from other jounin, it's taken some of the teams days before they realized that.'_

'_Arielle'_ was having a hard time ducking and dodging attacks left and right, but it was doing her no good. Every time she dodged left, a hit would come from the right or from in front of her, making her have to dodge in a different direction, only to have another two hits coming from other directions and having to dodge those. The process had been repeating for a while now, and she was getting sick and tired of all the hits coming from her. She tried ducking low, but Kas swept her feet from under her and Phoenix got a kick to the side. The real Arielle lifted her up, smirked, and delivered an uppercut to her clone.

'_Arielle'_ wiped a dark stain from her mouth, the uppercut having sent her back. "That was a pretty good tactic." She lifted her hands. "But it's my turn now." Quickly, she made seals. "_Water Release: Water Shuriken Jutsu_!"

Small shuriken formed from water and launched at the three. Some of them missed their mark, some slashed the three, and some were blocked with a kunai. However, more of the annoying shuriken kept coming forward, even faster than before. The ones that missed evaporated back into regular water, soaking the ground beneath them and making the dirt softy and shifty.

Phoenix ducked into a low crouch to avoid getting hit and formed her own hand seals. "_Fire Release: Flash Fan Jutsu."_

Phoenix sucked in a breath it out in a short funnel of flame. It lasted only a few seconds and exploded out of her mouth in a v-like wave. It wasn't very strong, even with Phoenix's chakra levels, but it was able to cancel out the water shuriken and make a plume of steam rise between them.

~Clones~

"There!" _'Kas'_ shouted, pointing to a rising plume of smoke from the distance. "That's where they are!"

"Let's go!" _'Phoenix'_ shouted.

Iruka, from his spot in the tree line near the originals, watched with surprise. _'The clones were supposed to mimic the originals, meaning Arielle already knows some basic water jutsu. And Phoenix, to think she already knows some fire jutsu! I guess they were right when they assumed that they would acquire the elements of their parents and grandparents, though I'm skeptical about if they'll get lightning style or wood style.'_

After the flames from her jutsu cleared, Phoenix whipped out a kunai and went at _'Arielle' _swiping at her. Kas took advantage of _'Arielle'_ focusing on Phoenix and threw some shuriken at her, making her twist out of the way, but right at Phoenix, who roundhouse kicked her. _'Arielle'_ went flying and her back hit a tree, making her grunt in pain. Arielle went at her clone and rammed into her, making the clone spit up mud all over her.

"Gross!" Arielle exclaimed. "They spit up mud instead of real blood?!"

"They're earth clones," Phoenix reminded. "Of course they wouldn't really bleed." She raised her kunai, holding it against the clone's neck. "May I?"

Arielle nodded. "You may indeed."

Phoenix was about to slit the clone's throat when something large slammed into her and pinned her down. Arielle gasped, starting to help her friend, but _'Arielle'_ tackled her.

"Told you they were over here," _'Phoenix' _said smugly from where she was easily holding Kas down. It would have been quite a funny sight to see such a small girl pin down a boy that was much larger than her, but Kas was more pissed than amused.

Phoenix struggled under _'Kas'_s' bulk, trying to twist out of his hold. "Get off of me!"

'_Kas'_ smirked, pinning Phoenix's arms behind her back. "I thought you'd be better at fighting. This seems too easy."

Phoenix let her body go still, grumbling. _'Kas'_ smirked. "Aw! What's wrong? Out of fight now?"

"_Fire Style: Ember Clone Jutsu_," Phoenix whispered, slowly bringing her hands into the seals. _'Kas'_ began to feel hot. "What did you-"

Another clone appeared, wiggling out from under _'Kas'_ and taking off. _'Kas'_ looked between the clone, who was going towards the real Arielle and working on freeing her friend, while the one under him stayed limp, hand twitching every now and then. _'Kas'_ foolishly went after her, ignoring the girl under him. _'Kas'_ cracked his knuckles and sprinting at the girl. He threw a right hook and caught Phoenix at the cheek, and collapsed into embers.

'_Kas'_ gasped. "You-"

The real Phoenix roundhouse kicked _'Kas'_. He went face down in the dirt, skidding a bit.

Arielle took advantage of the situation and pushed away from _'Arielle'_ punching her clone in the face and slamming her elbow into the clone's side. _'Arielle'_ stumbled away, holding her own cheek, while the real Kas twisted out of _'Phoenix's_ grip, kicking her away.

"We need to get away!" Kas shouted. "Let's go!"

* * *

~3 Miles Away~

"We need a new plan," Kas panted. "We can't get them by themselves; they'll try to call the others."

"And we can't rush them," Phoenix agreed.

"I say…we hit them…really hard!" Arielle panted and pumped a fist into the air.

"Arielle, we already hit them. Really hard. It didn't work," Kas reminded.

"A trap maybe?" Phoenix suggested. "I have some wire and explosive tags. I know Arielle has paint bombs, and if you have smoke bombs, we can put something together."

Kas nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

~30 Minutes Later: Clones~

"We lost them again," _'Arielle'_ grumbled. "How do we keep losing them?!"

"They're clever, I'll give them that," _'Kas'_ said. "If we keep losing them like this, it'll take more than eight hours to get anywhere."

The three walked unknowingly into the trap.

"Ready?" Phoenix whispered to Kas.

Kas nodded. "Arielle, got the paint ready?"

"Ready!"

Kas nodded to Phoenix. "Go!"

Phoenix yanked on the wire.

~Clones~

"What the-"

The three clones tripped the trip wire and all hell broke loose.

A thick mass of nothing but wires surrounded the three were trapped, twisted and tangled in the wires. Then, smoke bombs hit the ground, covering the area in thick smoke that had the clones coughing harshly. After that, there was the sound of small thuds, indicating something hitting the ground. The clones screamed as they were covered in dark red paint, getting into eyes, noses, and some into open mouths. And finally, explosives rained down, causing smoke to rise, fire to go up, and the ground to rumble.

"Do you think we got them?" Phoenix whispered, watched the spectacle happen in amazement.

"We'll need to wait and see," Kas whispered back.

A stomach growled, making the two look back at Arielle. "I'm hungry," she said simply.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "That's Arielle for you."

"Shh!" Kas hissed. "Look! The smoke's clearing."

Down below, the clones looked around, brushing themselves off. They looked horrifying. _'Arielle'_ had lost the left side of her face; there was just mud dripping down the side of her head, leaking onto her clothes. On the other half of her face, her lips looked like they were melting, and her eye was drooping. _'Phoenix'_ didn't have a jaw; where blood should have been, mud leaked out. Her head was in disarray, dirty chunks of mud slowly sliding down her face. Her eyes looked like they were leaking mud. And _'Kas'_ didn't have a complete upper body. His shoulders had been clipped off, half his head missing, and his tongue was dematerializing every now and then.

They looked worse for wear, but fine enough to finish battling. Fine enough to _regenerate. _Soon enough, they were back to their normal selves, cracking necks, twisting spines, and feeling jaws. They looked like they hadn't been touched in the first place.

"Damn it," Kas cursed. "What now?"

"It's obvious that the clones are stronger than they look," Phoenix said. "Maybe they're keyed into our chakra and will only be completely beat if we hit them physically. The trap wasn't exactly keyed into our chakra signatures."

"…So we just need to hit them…really hard?" Arielle asked. "How hard can that be?"

~Seven Hours Later~

It proved to be very hard indeed.

If the clones were supposed to be stronger copies of Phoenix, Arielle, and Kas, then the real three should have been more resilient than cockroaches. It had taken seven hours of physical attacks, well-planned traps, full-on frontal assaults, and team combos, yet the copies still didn't disappear. And they had tried everything! How do you beat clones that never seemed to die and constantly regenerated? The three genin were beginning to run out of chakra and ideas. Each one was dirty, bruised, had burns, or bleeding slightly. Their hair was dirty and sticky with mud, their clothes torn, and they were pissed off.

"We're running out of options," Arielle hissed.

"I know," Kas agreed. "Phoenix, what do you think?"

Phoenix was staring at the clones.

"Hello? Phee?" Arielle said, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. "Are you in there?"

Phoenix was shaking her head. "Maybe we've been going about this in all the wrong ways," She said slowly.

"Huh?" Arielle asked. "Don't you dare speak in riddles. What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe we're doing this wrong. The clones were supposed to be perfect copies of us, just stronger, so they know everything we know. In theory, they have the same flaws we do," Phoenix explained.

Kas and Arielle still looked confused.

Phoenix sighed. "Okay, look. Kas is the biggest one of all three of us, bigger than you and me both Arielle. You'd think he'd be the strongest, and though he is, he's faster than the both of us. Arielle, you may be slower than me and Kas, but you're stronger than the both of us, even if your speed in pretty good. And me? I'm the acrobat. I may be fast and a little strong, but I'm more flexible and a little more nimble than you two."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kas asked.

"Easy. You overcome speed with skill. You overcome skill with power. You overcome power with speed," Phoenix explained. "So, we henge into each other. Speed over skill, Kas against me. Skill over power, me against Arielle. Power over speed, Arielle versus Kas. I'll henge into Arielle, Kas, you henge into me, and Arielle, you henge into Kas. That way, we'll fight each other's clones and weaken them. Then, once we're weak enough, we drop the henge and destroy our own clone. We should be able to do it that way."

"It's so simple," Kas murmured. "I think it should work."

Arielle scratched her head. "Explain that again, just a bit slower this time. And with smaller words. Please."

Phoenix rubbed her temples. "Arielle, henge into Kas. He'll henge into me. I'll henge into you. Then, go after the clone of the body you're in. So, go after Kas's clone, I'll go after yours, and Kas will go after mine. When they're too weak, come in for the killing blow, got it?"

Arielle nodded. "Oh."

* * *

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he watched his students spring from the trees and try one last frontal assault on their copies. _'Didn't they try that already? If it didn't work the first time, why try it again?'_

He watched as this time, Phoenix reached her clone first, but instead of flipping out of the way of her clone's attack, she grabbed her clone's fist and returned with an uppercut of her own. Arielle reached her clone next and dropped to the ground, a quick sweep kick taking the feet from under her clone. Phoenix reached her clone last and threw a punch that was equal parts deadly and swift, knocking her clone back.

'_Weird,' _Iruka thought. _'Their fighting styles have changed. What did they do back there? How did they change their styles so quickly?' _He watched as Arielle executed a hasty back bend, head nearly touching the ground. She back flipped when her clone stumbled, the dodge unexpected, and Arielle kicked out, catching her clone in the cheek. Phoenix was taking the blows her clone was dishing out, either catching them in her palm or taking them without flinching. And Kas was a bit wild with his hits, but they were still pretty strong.

'_Wait a minute,' _Iruka thought with a grin. _'That's their game. They henged into one another and took on a different clone!'_

'**Kas' **slammed his clone into a tree, rapidly delivering punches to the unprotected mid-section. **'Phoenix' **was unmovable, catching blows with the palms of her hand, even head-butting when she needed to, but was otherwise unharmed.** 'Arielle' **was spinning and twisting to avoid _'Arielle's _punches and kicks, in very flexible movements the girl didn't seem capable of. **'Kas' **laughed loudly and wildly as he kept delivering harsh blows left and right, _'Kas' _constantly spitting up mud and dirt onto the other boy. **'Phoenix' **for once didn't have the ever-present smile on her face, expression oddly blank as she kept catching blows, dealing out her own heavy-handed blows when an opening was present. **'Arielle' **wasn't herself either, not being loud or overly wild. She was oddly calm, focused on her task.

'_It seems that Kas has henged into Phoenix in order to match her attacks. Since he's bigger than her, he's studier than her, and stronger, so he can take her hits without flinching.'_

'_Phoenix' _cried out in pain as she suffered another tough onslaught from **'Phoenix'**, clutching her stomach and falling to one knee. She looked up at **'Phoenix' **and coughed up more mud. "H-How? How are you stronger than me? You were helpless just a few minutes ago! I was destroying you!"

"Hmph," **'Phoenix' **smiled, but not in the normal way Iruka was used to. It was a bit colder than the usual warm smile Phoenix always had on her face. "Guess the tables have turned."

'_Arielle henged into Kas because she's smaller than him and stronger. She can slip in between his hits since he's a bit heavy handed and get openings on him that the real Kas probably didn't even know about.'_

'**Kas' **was still laughing as he delighted in tossing his clone around like a ragdoll. No ninjutsu was used, but it wasn't needed; **'he' **was doing fine without it. Though they looked like they would be clumsily thrown and would miss, but they were much more. The hits were precise and powerful enough that _'Kas' _and his defense were beginning to suffer. _'Kas' _soon went down, arm bleeding mud.

"Stop laughing!" '_Kas' _hissed. "It's not funny!"

"To me it is!" **'Kas' **giggled, chuckling from behind his hand.

'_And Phoenix henged into Arielle. She knows Arielle the best since they're best friends and has probably been using the fact that Arielle can't bend like she can and that she's nimbler, so she can dodge better._

'**Arielle' **danced around her clone like a ballerina, twisting out of the way of attacks and dishing out her own with powerful acrobatic moves. She back flipped to avoid a hit, and twisted in mid-air, kicking out at _'Arielle' _during her twist and knocking the clone back. _'Arielle' _grabbed her shoulder, which Phoenix seemed to have dislocated, and dropped to the ground, clutching the bruised limb and biting her teeth.

"Grr," _'Arielle' _growled, trying to stand by failing. "I don't believe this. I was pummeling you earlier."

'**Arielle' **smirked, dropping the henge. "No, you were pummeling someone else."

The other two dropped their henges, revealing who they really were, much to the clone's horror. Phoenix smiled, going over to her clone. "Looks like it's all over," she said softly. A swift kick to the clone's head had it snapping to the side; had it been a real enemy, that kick would have snapped a neck. However, the clone just crumbled back into dirt.

"I knew you weren't strong enough to beat us," _'Arielle' _hissed.

Arielle smirked. "No, but we were smart enough."

A devastating punch to the chest ended that clone. A real enemy would have had some heart problems; a punch like that would have interrupted normal heart rhythm and probably would have killed them if it wasn't put back into rhythm quick enough, but the clone simply shattered, falling into a haphazard pile of dirt.

'_Kas' _scoffed at his original, barely able to even look up. "I should have known you weren't that tough," he grumbled.

Kas didn't answer, slamming his foot into the clone's neck. A kick that unforgiving would have severed the throat and crushed the windpipe, suffocating a person instantly. The clone simply exploded into dirt, sending the dirty rubble into Arielle and Phoenix, who cried out in protest.

"HEY!" Arielle shouted spitting chunks of dirt out of her mouth. "Watch it Sebby!"

"I told you not to call me that," Kas muttered darkly.

"You got dirt all over us!" Arielle yelled at him, gesturing to her and Phoenix.

"You already have dirt all over you. We got dirty after that earth jutsu that my clone used, which you countered with a water jutsu, and got mud all over us," Kas pointed out.

"Well, you didn't have to get more all over me!" Arielle protested.

"Guys?" Phoenix said, holding the two at an arm's length away from each other. "Shouldn't we focus on the big picture, like the fact that we actually beat them?" She smiled cheerfully, though her appearance would have probably opposed her expression.

"Yeah!" Arielle shouted, giving a whoop and jumping up and down. "We did it!"

Iruka decided to drop from his hiding place, clapping his hands. "Yes," he admitted. "You beat them with three minutes to spare."

"Three minutes?" Kas asked. "Huh."

"What would have happened had we not beat them in time?" Phoenix asked.

"I probably would have dispelled them and had you try again in a few months," Iruka replied, shrugging a bit.

"A few months?!" Arielle asked incredulously. "Why a few months?!"

Iruka chuckled at her anger. "You understood the basis of the training, which was working as a team, but had you not beat them, it would have showed that you just weren't ready for anything much more high level than something as simple as that."

"Simple?" Kas repeated. "Sensei, you told us that they were enhanced with your chakra. How was that a simple practice?"

"I was teaching you a lesson as well as testing you," Iruka explained.

"Meeehhhh," Arielle groaned, flopping to the ground. "I thought we were done with learning when we graduated."

"There's always something new to learn Arielle," Phoenix supplied. "You never know when you'll learn something different."

"Thank you Phoenix," Iruka smiled. "And she's right. I was trying to teach you that somebody may look the same as you, talk the same, and fight the same, but they wouldn't be exactly the same. In our shinobi world, there are people who may look and sound like someone you know, but just be much stronger. Likewise, there are people who fight like you, but may be stronger than you. You need to know your weaknesses and how to exploit them, and need to know how to assess what those weaknesses are. It may have taken you some time, but that was because this was your first time out. Next time, you'll probably be able to do it faster."

"You mean Phoenix?" Kas questioned with a raised eyebrow. "She was the one who figured it out in the end."

"True," Iruka admitted. "But Phoenix had always been good with that. She was one of the most analytical of all everyone in the class, much like Shikamaru was. Phoenix may have been a bit slower when it came to comprehending something and figuring it out, but she was just about on par with him. That's just her strength though."

"Along with flipping around like a monkey," Arielle supplied from the ground, giving her best friend a look.

"Yes, and she's got that too. And Kas," he said, looking at the boy. "You're pretty smart yourself, and quite fast. I honestly expected you to be the stronger and be more of a taijutsu specialist. But you're more of a genjutsu type, which we will be exploring one day." He smiled fondly at the last member. "And Arielle, you're our little powerhouse. You're strong and accurate with your hits, and that's what special about you. You're also pretty good in your ninjutsu as well, and you seem proficient with your weapon use."

Arielle grinned, though she didn't get up from the ground.

"You each have your strengths and weaknesses, but you can each make up for each other and you complement each other quite well. I think we have the makings of a great team here."

"So, maybe we'll be the ones to break the curse of Team 13?" Phoenix asked hopefully.

Iruka smiled. "I'm sure we will."

"I'm still hungry!" Arielle whined, giving a pathetic flop from the floor.

"Yes, I assume you're all pretty hungry after that, and I did promise to feed you after this," Iruka admitted. "But it's pretty late out. Most of the shops are closed by now."

"Nghhhhh!" Arielle wailed, getting up onto her elbows. "I want food!"

"I know," Iruka chided, hands up in a pleading gestures. "So, how about I treat you all to breakfast tomorrow and we do something else after we're done. How does that sound?"

"Well, we _are _pretty dirty," Kas pointed out. "And a bath wouldn't hurt right about now since we're all pretty dirty and we smell rancid."

"I agree," Phoenix said. "I have dirt everywhere. Tomorrow would be better. At least that way, we won't collapse into our food from exhaustion."

"Ughhhh," Arielle sighed. "Now I'll have to wait for food. And bathe. Again." She glared at Kas. "Thank you for spraying us with mud Sebby," she grumbled.

Kas rolled his eyes. "A bath won't kill you."

Arielle finally stood, though she wobbled a bit. "I guess. Kay. Tomorrow it is." She turned to Kas and held her hands out. "Carry me home Sebby."

"What?!" Kas choked out. "Why do I have to carry you anywhere? What's wrong with your legs?"

"They're wobbly and tired," Arielle whined. "Carry me!"

"No! Why should I have to carry you?"

"Because you're so strong. And I'm tired!"

"You don't think that I'm tired too?!"

"But Kas!"

Iruka sighed at the two, lifting Phoenix onto his back. The girl looked like she was about to fall asleep where she was standing, a little more worn out than the other two seemed to be if their argument was anything to go by. "C'mon you two," he said, hiking Phoenix up higher. "Let's get you two home."

"Why are you carrying Phoenix? I wanna be carried too!"

"Arielle, if I carry you, will you stop whining?" Kas asked, exasperated.

Arielle nodded, jumping onto his back. Kas grunted and rolled his eyes as Arielle wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. Iruka laughed quietly.

He was beginning to think he would love his new team.

* * *

~The Next Afternoon~

Iruka had done as he promised, taking his team out for breakfast after passing them as his genin team. The three were delighted in that fact and had enjoyed a celebratory breakfast. Iruka had laughed at their antics: Arielle had pushed Phoenix out of the booth when the girl had slid in next to Kas. Arielle yanked her back and pushed her out the booth, making Phoenix yelp, and settled herself next to Kas, latching onto his arm. Kas had a faint (very faint) blush on his cheeks and he tried to get Arielle off of him, but it didn't work. Phoenix had slid in next to her friend, still a bit put out at being pushed the way she was, and remained the normal one, not giving any problem during breakfast. She happily blew bubbles in her orange juice with her straw as Kas and Arielle began to argue again.

After breakfast, Iruka explained that as genin, their duties would be split between taking missions and training. At first, they were a bit confused, so Iruka had explained the concept to them, and had them all agreeing. So, they had set out to take their first genin mission, which was collecting herbs for the hospital down by a river bank to the west of the Village. Not as exciting for a first mission, but they were only genin. Until they got a bit more adept, they would stick to D-rank missions and maybe the occasional C-rank.

It was now time for them to turn in their mission report.

"So you see," Iruka was explaining, "that's why we teach students to step carefully no matter where they're going, just to make sure they avoid accidents like what just happened and so that when on a mission, you can-AH!"

"IRUKA!" A voice shouted, as a body knocked Iruka to the floor.

"Iruka! Where have you been?! You haven't been out with us in weeks! Don't you love us anymore?! We love you! Have you been avoiding us?!" The man screamed.

Iruka blinked. "Kotetsu? Why did you tackle me?"

Kotetsu buried his face into Iruka's chest. "I missed you," he mumbled, voice muffled by Iruka's shirt.

Iruka pushed him off, ignoring the glare Kotetsu shot him. "Okay, please don't do that again," he said, helping Kotetsu up.

"But you haven't been here in weeks!" Kotetsu whined.

"Because I've been busy," Iruka answered, walking up to the desk.

"Yeah. Being a jounin does keep a man busy," a man at the desk said, moving his senbon to the other corner to of his mouth. "You looked stressed. Need help with that?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"No Genma, I feel fine." Iruka replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then where have you been?" Another desk worker, Izumo asked.

"I told you guys. I decided to take a genin team," Iruka answered.

"So you decided to take a team of brats huh?" Genma asked. "Where are the little ragamuffins?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, stepping to the side. "This is my team: Kas, Arielle, and Phoenix."

Kas waved, Phoenix bowed, and Arielle grunted, folding her arms.

"Aw!" Kotetsu gushed. "They're so cute!"

"So the big one is Kas, the smiling one is Arielle, and the bored-looking one is Phoenix?" Izumo guessed, poking Phoenix and Kas in their cheeks. Kas growled, making Izumo yank his finger away and focus on Phoenix, who was blushing. "Actually Shinobi-san, I'm Phoenix. Arielle is-"

_THUD!_

"Meehhhh," Arielle groaned, splayed across the floor.

"-The one collapsed on the floor," Iruka finished, rubbing his temples. "Phoenix-"

"She's probably hungry. Don't worry. I always pack extra snacks in case this happens. I have to find-"

"I already ate it," Arielle mumbled. "And the backup snack."

Phoenix blinked and turned to Kas. "Kas? Can she have yours? Y'know, if you're not eating it?"

Kas sighed. "I gues-

"I ate that already too."

Phoenix and Kas both sighed.

"They remind me us our genin team Kotetsu," Izumo said, trying to contain his chuckles. "You loved to eat and got bored easily, I always had to corral you and make sure you stayed fed, and Mikoto was the serious one, always tired of the two of us."

Genma was poking at Phoenix and Kas, who were trying to avoid getting poked with the end of his senbon. "I have to admit, they are cute little ragamuffins. Even the lazy one."

Iruka turned to his team. "Guys, these are some of my friends: Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Shiranui Asshole."

"Oy!" Genma protested. "My name is Genma!"

"Anyways," Iruka continued. "We just got back from our first mission."

"It couldn't have been much fun though," Kotetsu said. "Genin missions were always a bore."

"Hence the reason why Arielle is on the floor," Kas added. "She got bored a few minutes in."

"What were you doing?" Genma asked. "And why do you guys look like air-drying rats."

"We were collecting herbs by the riverside out west for the hospital. One of them was pretty deep in the bank and Arielle tried to tug it out but failed. She kept pulling and pulling, but her hands slipped and she toppled into the water and splashed us all," Phoenix explained.

"That one is definitely like you were Kotetsu," Izumo laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Always messing up our genin missions when we were younger, and Mikoto and I had to set you straight."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

"You were worse," Izumo grinned.

Iruka laughed, handing his report to Genma. "You two were always arguing too. Over every little thing. It's a wonder that you're such good friends now, isn't it? I swore Izumo, you told me you hated Kotetsu."

"People change," Izumo said, smiling at Kotetsu. "I learned to lo-like him," Izumo said quickly, blushing.

Phoenix tilted her head to the side. "Weren't you going to say-"

"Iruka-sensei? Are we done here? Can we take another mission?" Kas asked, interrupting Phoenix without meaning to.

"Well, it's still kind of early out. Another one won't kill us," Iruka answered.

"Then here," Izumo pushed a scroll into Iruka's hands. "This is another fairly easy one. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks Izumo," Iruka smiled. "Come on Team 13. Let's try and knock this one out before it gets too dark."

Phoenix was staring at a blushing Izumo. "I swear you were going to say lo-"

"Come on Phoenix. Grab Arielle so we can get going."

Genma waved at the retreating team, Kotetsu shot them a grin over his shoulder, and Izumo pretended to be busy with work. _'That was close. Had she said anything else, Kotetsu would have figured out how I feel about him!' _Izumo thought, shooting a glance to his best-friend and longtime crush.

"Okay, so our mission is simple. Our client's brown tabby cat ran away and they need us to find him before it gets too late and we can't anymore," Iruka read.

"Can we stop for a quick snack first?" Arielle asked, dragging her feet.

Iruka sighed. They'd get nowhere with Arielle hungry the whole way. "Fine," he conceded. "We'll grab something real quick and set out."

* * *

After a quick bite, Phoenix and Arielle raced out, having seen a brown cat streak across the road, leaving Kas and Iruka to follow more slowly.

"Phoenix!" Arielle screamed. "Hurry up! The cat's getting away! Let's-oof!" Arielle went surging back, having collided into someone. Phoenix had went crashing into her and both girls went down.

"Maa sensei, is your team hard at work or something?" A voice drawled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka exclaimed, coming to a halt. Phoenix and Arielle stood, brushing themselves off and smiling. "What's up Naruto?" Arielle asked, bumping wrists with the boy in their traditional handshake. Phoenix just smiled at him, making Naruto smiled very widely back.

Kakashi's eye arched into a smile. "Ohayo sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, running into his sensei's arms. "Guess what?! Guess what?!"

Iruka laughed, supporting Naruto's weight. "What's gotten you so excited Naruto? What happened?"

"Kakashi-sensei's gonna make me into a real ninja! He said so! He really did!" Naruto grinned widely. "Believe it! He's gonna make me into the greatest ninja ever, and then I'll become Hokage!"

"That's great Naruto," Iruka said, ruffling his hair. "I always knew you could do it. And Sasuke and Sakura too," he added, acknowledging the other two.

"What about me sensei?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms.

"You're the jounin of this group. You're already a great ninja," Iruka said, swatting him playfully. "You don't need me to tell you that."

"I know," Kakashi said with a grin. "I just needed to hear you admit it."

Iruka swatted him again, though he was grinning.

"And then, I saw a bell lying on the ground, so I went to pick it up, but sensei had laid a trap and I got caught. But then, I freed myself and I took on Kakashi-sensei single-handedly and scored a bell for myself," Naruto bragged.

"No you didn't. You failed and got yourself tied up because you couldn't do it right!" Sakura protested.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined, turning to the pink-haired female of his team. "They didn't need to know that!"

Arielle grinned. "That sounds interesting. Wish we could hear more, but we have a mission to do," she said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Ehh? You guys are already taking missions?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. After our training yesterday and Iruka made us ninja, we took our first mission this morning and finished it a while ago. Now we're on our second one and we have to rescue a lost client from the hands on enemy ninja."

"Huh?" Phoenix asked. "I thought our mission was to find-"

Arielle put her hand over Phoenix's mouth. "The place that the enemy is hiding the client," she continued, keeping a hand firmly over Phoenix's mouth, much to the protesting girl's chagrin.

Naruto and Sakura looked amazed while Sasuke clearly saw though the lie, rolling his eyes.

Iruka turned away from the two, noticing that Kas was rubbing his temples. "Well Kakashi-sensei, we really must be going right now. We do in fact have a mission to complete."

"Of course sensei," Kakashi agreed. "I perfectly understand."

"When will we take a mission of our own?!" Naruto asked, looking up at Kakashi. "Can we get one now? Please?"

"We'll see," Kakashi answered.

He ignored Naruto's groan of protest and winked at Iruka. "Another time maybe sensei?"

Iruka blushed, nodding. "O-of course."

Arielle watched the two interact with interest, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face. _'Hmm. Something tells me that there's something going on between those two, and I'm gonna find out what.'_

* * *

Me: And there's chapter 2. Shorter than 1, but still something.

Abbeh: I liked it. I think this will be a great story! You captured my character very well (she's Arielle).

Me: What? The laziness, the boredom, the lying, or the yelling?

Abbeh: *Shrugs* I like me either way, however, you are nowhere near innocent!

Me: (I'm Phoenix) Well, we need her for the humor that will come up next chapter, and chapters after that because of a wonderful thing called:

_**FILLER**_

Abbeh: Yay filler! Random crack-chapters! Whoo!

Me: So, next chapter is coming soon!

Both: See ya next time! *jazz hands*


	3. I Think They Date

Naruto: Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: Chapter 3, and like all good things, there must be filler!

Abbehcakes: Aw! Filler!

Me: Ah, but it's romance filler.

Abbeh: *perks up* Really? Then what are you waiting for woman?! Start the chapter.

Me: and BTW, this story will have its share of humor, and this chapter is proof of it.

Disclaimer: We own just about nothing from Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Three: I Think They Date

~Two Weeks Later~

"I think they're dating!" Arielle blurted out, standing on a log in a training field, surprising the other five there with her.

It was about two weeks after Team 13's first mission, and in that time, Team 7 and Team 13 found themselves running into each other pretty often, more often than could be counted as accidental. The two teams had gotten along pretty well in that time, becoming good friends with each other and almost inseparable. And in that time, they had trained together sometimes as ordered by their sensei's, a topic that always came up in the kids.

"What makes you think they're dating?" Sakura asked, sitting on the ground beside Sasuke. She was a bit too close to him, but Sasuke was too tired from the sparring to scoot away from her.

"Think! Always together, constantly teasing, making little jokes around each other they think we don't catch, and they always blush around each other! They're dating!" Arielle insisted.

"Yeah, but friends do that," Sasuke said. "And they are good friends."

"Do friends spend every single moment they can together?" Arielle pointed out.

"You and Phoenix do it," Kas reminded her.

Arielle stepped off the log. "Yes, but…damn it! They're dating! I just know it!" Arielle protested.

"Okay. Do you have proof?" Kas asked.

"No, but I know how we can get some!" Arielle replied quickly, seeing the look he was shooting her.

"How?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't interested. He just wanted to see how long Arielle would keep this up. Really.

"Duh. We spy on them and follow them around for proof," Arielle said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was to her, but to everyone else, it was a bit more complicated than that.

"R-Right now?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Yes! What time could be better?" Arielle said, shooting a suspicious glance to her friend. "Why?"

Phoenix stared at her shoes. "I-I already have plans. I've got somewhere to be and-"

"Again?! You're flaking on us again?!" Arielle shouted at her best friend. "Come on Phee!"

It was true. About a week ago, Phoenix had always had some excuse for why she couldn't hang out with them after they trained or done a mission. She never said where she was going, but she always disappeared right after, and they wouldn't see her again. Arielle said that whenever she returned, Phoenix would already be asleep and she wouldn't say anything the next day.

It was all very suspicious.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix apologized. "But I really need to go."

"Where?!" Arielle asked. "Where are you going constantly?!"

"…I can't tell you," Phoenix answered.

"Why?" Arielle asked again.

"I can't tell you that either," Phoenix replied calmly, blushing slightly. "It's too embarrassing."

"But Phee-" Arielle tried.

"I just can't," Phoenix admitted. "I have to go now though." She gave a small little wave and walked off, leaving her friends confused.

"Okay, if we investigate anyone, it should be Phoenix," Sakura said, watching the girl retreat. "Isn't she acting a little weird?"

Arielle waved a hand dismissively. "We'll worry about her later. Right now, we need to see what our senseis are doing."

"Count me out," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I'm not wasting my time following around Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei because of some stupid whim. There are more important things to do than something stupid like that."

"I have to agree with him," Kas said. "What if we waste our time following them to find nothing is going on with them? They'll be mad, and we'll be in trouble for invading their privacy."

"But!" Arielle declared, stopping any further protest. "Think! If they are in fact dating, that means that they've kissed, which means that Kakashi-sensei had taken his mask off."

They all paused, turning to look at her closely.

Arielle grinned. She knew that would get them. The mask was the biggest mystery surrounding Kakashi-sensei. "If they're dating, Kakashi-sensei has to take off his mask to kiss Iruka-sensei, meaning his face is bare! We can see what he looks like!"

Naruto looked at her with a contemplating look. "I wonder, what would Iruka-sensei see in him anyways? I wonder if he wears that mask to hide beaver teeth. Or huge disgusting lips! Or maybe he doesn't have skin on the lower face of his face from an accident!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, hitting him on the head. "If he had beaver teeth, it would be hard for Iruka-sensei to kiss him because the teeth would get in the way. If he didn't have skin on the lower half of his face, we'd be able to see something of his jawline and bone structure through his mask. And if he had huge lips, we'd see the outline of them through the mask."

"Maybe he has a scar?" Kas suggested. "It could be either really cool but really embarrassing so he doesn't want people to see it?"

"Maybe so Sebby," Arielle grinned. "You're so smart," she cooed, pinching his cheek.

Kas slapped her hand away, trying not to blush. "So, are we doing this or no? I'm in."

"I am too!" Arielle declared loudly.

"Let's do it!" Naruto cheered.

"Alright. I'm in," Sakura added.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. However, he was in agreement too.

Arielle smiled. "Alright! Let's get spying!"

* * *

~Mission Room~

The five had followed Iruka to the mission room, where he had sat down among the other desk-workers and had done his job. Three hours of sitting at a desk, either taking reports, handing them out, or making shinobi do them over and Iruka had done nothing else, save for throwing a stapler at Genma for making inappropriate gestures to another shinobi, a man named Raidou, who had fidgeted uncomfortably when he tried to turn in his report. Other than that, Iruka hadn't done anything that interesting, and nothing in regards to Kakashi.

A quick check with Kakashi showed that the man was just shopping. He had seen some people on the street, which he just nodded to, and went back to his shopping, making different stops for different items. Most of it was stuff that was quick to make or instant meals, but there was nothing special about what he was doing.

**Strike One**

* * *

~The Next Day~

The next day was a lazy day, not many missions were out for the genin, or anybody really, so Team 7 and Team 13 were going to spying again. Unfortunately, there was a wrench in their plans. A wrench named Phoenix.

"Phee!" Arielle protested. "Again! We have all day to do anything, and you want to spend it doing chores?!"

Phoenix crossed her arms. "We've been neglecting it for your spying and for all our training and missions. The house is filthy. If you want to waste your time on dead-end spying, that's on you, but at least I'm doing something productive with my time!"

"But Phee! The mask!" Arielle whined, throwing herself at Phoenix's feet. "We need to know!"

"I don't care," Phoenix said, prying Arielle off her legs with a broom. "You go find out if you want to, but leave me out of it. Go spy if you absolutely have to, but I'm doing some chores instead of being ridiculous."

"Phee."

"No."

"Pheee!"

"No."

"Pheeeeeeeee!"

"No."

"Phe-"

"Can we just go?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Arielle's whining was getting on his nerves, especially since her voice raised an octave in pitch with every whine.

Arielle stood up, brushing herself off. "Fine. But if we find out what's under his mask, I'm not telling you!" She stomped away, pouting.

Phoenix shook her head. "I'm sorry guys. Just go without me."

"Phoenix, if you're sure you don't want to come with," Sakura said, looking at her sadly.

Phoenix smiled, waving a hand. "Don't worry about me. Just go without me."

"Well, okay," Kas conceded reluctantly.

The last four walked away, making Phoenix sigh. "They're gonna get themselves into trouble."

* * *

~With Iruka~

"This is so boring!" Naruto whined quietly. "He isn't doing anything!"

"Way to go Arielle," Sasuke muttered. "You led us to another dead end of your fabulous plan."

"Shut up!" Arielle hissed. "Something's up, I know it is!"

"Then why haven't we found anything?" Kas asked softly. "He isn't doing anything spy-worthy."

It was true.

They had followed him for the past six hours, and Iruka was doing the same thing Phoenix was doing. He was either throwing things away, restocking things, watering plants, mopping things, sweeping things, dusting things, vacuuming things, sharpening things, washing things, drying things, or folding things.

It got them absolutely nowhere.

Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms. "Want to check with Kakashi-sensei?"

Arielle nodded, pouting. "Let's go," she mumbled dejectedly. "But I was so sure we'd find something!"

"Well, we didn't," Kas said. "So let's check with Kakashi-sensei, and if we don't find anything, we give up."

Arielle sighed. "Fine. We give up…for today!"

Kakashi was asleep.

That was all. He was sleeping.

And he had his mask on while he slept!

**Strike Two**

* * *

~The Day After That~

"Ah progress. How I do love progress," Arielle grinned, watching the scene unfold. "We finally have something!"

"Shh!" Kas hissed. "Keep your voice down! They're talking!"

The five waited in a tree that day after training, where Phoenix had run off again, and had watched Kakashi come over to Iruka's place bearing a bottle of something and having a covered platter. Arielle insisted that it screamed 'date', and that it was their job to follow them and see what was up.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said, obviously surprised. "You're early! I wasn't expecting you so soon. Dinner isn't finished yet."

Kakashi's eye curved into a smile. "Sorry. Guess I was a bit excited to have your cooking again."

Iruka rolled his eyes, stepping to the side. "Well, maybe if you'd let me teach you to cook, you wouldn't have to live on instant food and mooch off of me all the time."

"You insist on feeding me," Kakashi said playfully, stepping inside. "I'd never make anything that could compare to what you make, so the point is moot."

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and you know it," Iruka shot back, heading into the kitchen. Kakashi followed him like a lost puppy, shutting the door behind him. The five moved to another section of the tree and looked straight into Iruka' living room, where Kakashi was lounged across the couch and Iruka was shaking his head at his antics, though he was smiling.

* * *

Sakura squealed quietly. "You were right Arielle! They are dating!"

Arielle folded her arms triumphantly. "I knew I was right."

"No you didn't," Kas pointed out. "You were close to admitting you were wrong yesterday evening. The only reason you didn't was because you heard Kakashi-sensei ask Iruka-sensei if he could come over today and you insisted that the was the clue we needed."

"…Quiet Sebby," Arielle said finally, turning up her nose and crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me Sebby!" Kas growled.

* * *

"Iruka! Come on! It should be fun!" Kakashi whined.

Iruka shook his head as he ladled out dinner. "No Kakashi. They aren't ready for something like that."

"Yours are!" Kakashi pointed out. "And if they figure it out, mine will try to copy it and start a little contest between the two, and they'll learn it faster!"

Iruka sat down at the table and rolled his eyes. "I don't think making them run a trap filled obstacle course will help them. It'll either hurt, or kill them."

Kakashi pouted, or looked like he was, and sat down petulantly. "Fine. We'll find other ways to torture them."

The five watched as Kakashi picked up his spoon and dipped it into his soup. Expectantly, they watched with wide eyes as he brought the spoon up and pushed two fingers under his mask.

"Oh, wait," he said suddenly, dropping the spoon and making the five jump in surprise. "I almost forgot."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, tying it over his mask and around his face so that it covered what the mask covered. Then, he pulled his mask down and slid the spoon under the makeshift mask.

They couldn't see a thing.

Dinner continued on normally, with Kakashi eating under his mask and talking to Iruka about the teams and training. They did nothing much else, unless a small water fight that ensued between the two when they were washing the dishes counted for something. After they cleaned up, Iruka sat in his recliner and Kakashi sat on the cough, and they both began to _read._

They sat in total silence in different chairs, pulled out different books, and just sat there and read. There was no talking, no banter, no nothing. Just the occasional page turn or a shift in position from where they were at in their respective seats. Other than that, there was nothing much going on besides reading.

**Strike Three**

* * *

The five trekked home, all upset. "It wasn't even a date," Sasuke grumbled. "Just a dinner between friends."

"I could have sworn something would happen between them," Arielle was mumbling, shaking her head. "I thought-"

"Give it up Arielle," Kas said, patting her shoulder. "There's nothing going on between them."

~Iruka's House~

"Are they gone?" Iruka asked after a minute of silence.

Kakashi smirked, tossing his book to some random corner of the room. "They're gone."

Iruka put his book down too, sauntering over to Kakashi and letting his hips sway provocatively. "Good."

Honestly, did the kids think they were being sly? Iruka knew that he had covered masking chakra before during one of their training sessions! Did they forget so quickly? Iruka and Kakashi both knew on day one that the five were following them, so they purposely acted overly normal and overly boring when they felt the five around. It was amusing to Kakashi and a bit irritating to Iruka: if they all wanted to be such good ninja, why forget such a basic rule of spying: masking your chakra.

Kakashi pulled down his makeshift mask and pulled Iruka onto his lap. "I wanted to do nothing more than jump you ever since that water soaked you." He put one hand behind Iruka's head, pulling his mouth down onto his own. Finally, the two were able to share kisses they desperately wanted to share, but were unable to since the kids insisted on proving something was there between them (which was true, but Kakashi thought it would be fun to play with them a little and got Iruka to agree). Kakashi groaned as Iruka began rubbing against him, tongues battling in fervor.

"It's been too long," Iruka panted between kisses. "I missed you."

"Same here," Kakashi breathed back, nibbling on Iruka's neck. "Wanna take this to the bedroom? I haven't been able to touch you in weeks."

Iruka nodded hurriedly. "Please Kashi! I'm desperate."

Kakashi grinned against Iruka's neck. "Can't have that, now can we?"

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass and hoisted him up. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and grinned. "No. Now you've better do something about it."

* * *

~Arielle's House~

"All we need to do is get my camera," Arielle said, unlocking the front door and pushing it open. She stuffed her keys into her pocket and walked inside. "Then we just-AHHHH!"

Naruto, Sakura, Kas, and Sasuke ran in, thinking Arielle was in trouble, but they paused at the scene in front of them. It wasn't really horrifying, just a bit embarrassing to the other party.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"That's what I want to know!" Arielle screamed. "Phoenix, what are you doing?!"

Phoenix sat up, blushing. "Arielle, it isn't what it looks like!"

"The hell it isn't! What the hell is the mutt doing here?! And why is Akamaru here?!" Arielle screamed, pointing a finger at the two.

You see, when Arielle had walked in, she had come across a horrifying scene. Akamaru was on the floor by the couch napping, and had been startled awake by her scream. What made her scream was the fact that Phoenix was across the couch, Kiba on top of her, straddling her waist. His hands pinned her own above her head, and Kiba was blushing like Phoenix was, just not as hotly. Also, Phoenix's shirt had ridden up a bit. It revealed her bellybutton and a small little scar, but that was it.

"What the heck is going on here?! Why the heck is he here?!" Arielle screamed, hands on her hips. "Explain, now!"

Kiba got off of Phoenix and sat to the side. Phoenix pulled her shirt down and stood. "Okay, the past few days, I was disappearing because I was coming back here with Kiba and-"

"WHAT?!" Arielle yelled. "You were going to him behind my back?! You ditched us for him?!"

"Wait!" Phoenix protested. "It wasn't like that! Let me explain!"

Arielle gasped. "Are you on a date with him?!"

"Listen!" Phoenix shouted. "Kiba was coming here to train me!"

"Train you?" Sakura asked. "But you were training with us."

Phoenix shook her head. "No. You see, out of all my senses, my nose is the worst. I can identify basic scents, but that's about it. If we're out on the field and there's a weird substance that we can't identify, what do you do?"

"Taste it?" Arielle guessed, still glaring daggers at Kiba.

"No! You never taste anything that you don't know what it could be. You should try another sense. Like, blackberries and bloodberries look exactly the same. You shouldn't eat them because bloodberries taste like blood and the riper kind can kill you. But blackberries smell sweeter and bloodberries are a bit more pungent. And the catnip plant is really peppermint plant, but the other kind of catnip is really tangy and has a strong scent."

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Dog-boy taught you that?"

Phoenix nodded happily. "Since Kiba's from the Inuzuka clan and they're some of the best trackers, I asked him to help make my nose stronger. And it worked! I'm not as good as he is, but I've gotten much better in the past few days!"

"Well, I guess that explains it," Kas mumbled. "But why were you embarrassed about telling us?"

"Because…" Phoenix sighed. "I guess I was just a bit embarrassed that something like that was holding me back. I kinda thought you guys would tease me because of it."

Arielle sighed. "Had you at least told us, we would have understood."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Arielle, when Naruto had that stomach virus that infected half the class, you wore a surgical mask and nose plugs for a whole month and called him Gasius Diarrheamus the whole time and then started calling him the Gas Master when the first one got boring. When Kiba stole Shino's glasses that one year and Shino hid his eyes behind his hand until he got them back, you called him Blinding Hood. When Mika cut Ino's hair way too short and she had that bald spot on the back of her head, you called her Baldylocks. You understand nothing when it comes to people and their personal issues."

"Well…yeah, but you're my friend. I'd make an exception for you," Arielle admitted.

"You laughed at her when we played Capture the Flag last year and Sasuke accidentally hit her in the face with the rubber balls we were using," Kiba pointed out.

"Who asked you?!" Arielle glared at him. "I'm still mad at you for corrupting my Phoenix!"

"Your Phoenix?" Kiba echoed.

"Yes! My Phoenix! What did you make her do in exchange for doing this?!" She narrowed her eyes. "If you did anything, I will-"

"It's not like that!" Phoenix cut in. "I would just make him dinner when he came over and I promised I would…" she mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Kas asked, smirking. "I don't think we heard it."

"I promised him that…" Phoenix looked at her feet, blushing adorably.

"Huh?"

"I promised I would kiss him!" Phoenix admitted.

Arielle lunged and nearly knocked over Kiba had Kas not grabbed her. "You made her promise to kiss you?! I'll kill you for corrupting my Phoenix!"

"I'm not corrupting her!" Kiba protested.

"Why were you all over her on the couch then?" Sasuke asked.

Arielle lunged again, but couldn't make it very far due to Kas's hold on her. "Why were you?! What were you doing to my Phoenix?!"

"He was tickling me!" Phoenix objected, standing between her raging friend and her...special friend. "After we finished training for the day, I said something to him that I guess he took the wrong way, so he made me promise to take it back, and I said no. So, then he said he would make me and started tickling me. I laughed really hard and I fell back across the couch and he fell on top of me and kept tickling me. Then you guys burst in and Arielle threw a tantrum and started screaming and this happened," she explained.

Arielle was still hissing at Kiba. "If I find out that that's not what happened-"

"So!" Phoenix cut in. "What did you find out about sensei?" she asked, changing the subject.

Naruto's shoulder slumped. "Nothing," he mumbled. "We spied on them for the past three days and we didn't get anything."

"Did they see you?" Phoenix asked.

"No. We were careful to hide ourselves," Sakura answered.

"Did you mask you chakra?"

The silence and disappointed looks were answer enough. Sasuke and Kas even face-palmed.

"You guys are idiots," Kiba muttered under his breath.

Arielle slumped to the ground. "What now?"

Phoenix patted her head. "Easy. Since they knew you guys were watching, they purposely acted boring. Now that you're gone, they'll act as they normally would. All we have to do is try and suppress our chakra and watch them. They shouldn't notice us then since we'll be hiding our presence."

Arielle jumped up, wrapping her arms around Phoenix. "You're so smart Phee! What would I ever do without you?!"

"There really wouldn't be much you could do without me, would there?" She guessed.

Arielle bopped her on the head. "Hush now. We have important work to do."

* * *

~Tree Outside Iruka's House~

Arielle and Sasuke slowly crept up the tree near Iruka's house, leaving the other five (Phoenix promised Kiba another kiss since he tagged along) below. They decided too many chakra signatures would be a bit suspicious, so the others were waiting in a bush a couple blocks away, signatures masked just in case something happened.

Arielle was slightly above Sasuke, helping him up to the next branch. They were only a few away from Iruka's window, and Arielle was shaking the tree in her excitement. "I'll finally get to prove I was right!" She squealed.

"Or that you were wrong and they really were tricking us this whole time," Sasuke drawled.

Arielle hit him with a leafy branch. "Oh hush non-believer."

A couple more branches and they could make out noises coming from Iruka's bedroom. They would have thought Iruka was in danger, but…was that a moan? Their sensei didn't sound like he was in pain…He actually sounded like he was enjoying himself. Like he was having an absolutely amazing time. And was that Kakashi's voice, though it sounded weird; too deep. Why would he tell Iruka to go fas-

Oh.

Ohhh.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh._

Arielle and Sasuke stared at each other in horror as the sounds became clearer, along with a more profound thumping noise that they kept hearing repeatedly…and rapidly.

Slowly, the two scrambled out the tree and took off after their friends, skin pale and eyes wide with horror.

* * *

"Well?" Phoenix asked, watching her two friends walk back. She was about the only one to break the awkward silence, but only because she was the only one not really affected by the horrified looks. "Are they dating? Huh? Huh? Are they?" She was slightly scared at Sasuke's pale skin being even paler, and Arielle's eyes wide with horror, but she really wanted to know!

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT I HAVE HEARD!" Arielle screeched finally, collapsing onto her knees and gripping her hair. "CANNOT BE UNHEARD!" She began clawing at her ears as Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously, as if he was trying not to remember something tragic.

Phoenix tilted her head to the side. "What happened? What did you hear?"

"…Nasty things Phoenix," Sasuke answered quietly. "Very nasty things."

"Like what?" Phoenix asked innocently. "What nasty things?"

Kas sighed, already knowing where this was going. When he had gotten 'the talk' when he was younger, he had been horrified about where babies actually came from and how they were made. Though he didn't want to be the one to ruin Phoenix like he was ruined when he was younger, no one else seemed eager to do it, so he had to be the bigger person here and break her innocence. "You see Phoenix, when two people really like each other very much, sometimes, they-"

"NO!" Arielle shrieked, slamming a hand over Kas's mouth. "Don't say another word!"

"But I was just explaining that-" Kas tried to mumble.

"NO!" Arielle repeated. She yanked Phoenix up and wrapped her arms around the smaller frame, hugging Phoenix protectively to her chest. She glared at Kas gestured to Phoenix's head wildly, while Phoenix just blinked and smiled, probably used to things like this. "You see this?!"

No one saw anything, but they weren't about to tell her that. You don't correct Arielle. You just don't.

"This is Phoenix's halo! It glows golden and it shines brightly! You know what that means?! It means that Phoenix is still innocent! She doesn't know why all the boys were staring at her chest when puberty hit! She doesn't know about birds and bees! She asked where babies come from and got the stork story!" She glared at Kas. "You will _not _taint her by telling her what was going on!"

"But I wanna know!" Phoenix whined.

Arielle patted her head. "They were wrestling," she said simply, making Kas face palm, Naruto tilt his head in confusion, Sasuke give her an incredulous look, Kiba roll his eyes, and Sakura blush (probably because she knew what 'wrestling' really meant).

Phoenix blinked. "What's so gross about wrestling?"

Arielle smiled. "Well, when adults do it, it's really different from other types."

"Oh," Phoenix said simply.

Arielle let her go, patting her head again. "Good girl."

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "I mean, we know that they're dating, don't we? So we can leave now?"

Arielle shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I got my proof…though not the way I wanted to," she admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"So that's it? What about his mask?" Naruto asked, disappointed.

"Well, we'll try to find that out another day. For now, let's call it a night," Kas said, yawning. "C'mon Arielle. We're leaving."

Arielle didn't move, staring at Phoenix.

"Arielle?" Kas repeated. "Let's go."

"I'm waiting," Arielle replied, still staring at Phoenix.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"The kiss!" Arielle insisted. "Remember? Phoenix was supposed to kiss Kiba!"

Phoenix blushed, ducking her head. "I'm not doing it with you guys watching!"

"Why not?!" Arielle protested. "We won't tell!"

"That's weird!" Phoenix protested.

"We're your friends!"

"No! Turn around or something!"

Arielle just sighed. "You're such a prude Phoenix. Just kiss him!"

"No."

"Kiss him!"

"Not with you watching!"

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

Arielle paused. "Really?"

"Really?" Kiba repeated, just as shocked.

Phoenix nodded, though she was still blushing. "She won't leave me alone about it if I don't, so I'll do it."

Arielle gasped. "Really?! How cute!"

Phoenix sighed, pulling Kiba towards her. Arielle held her breath as Phoenix leaned closer to Kiba…

POOF!

"Ah!" Arielle covered her eyes and jumped back.

Kas started to laugh. "I knew Phoenix was lying! She used a smoke bomb and got out of here!"

Arielle coughed. "Why are you laughing Sebby?! We have to find my Phoenix!"

"You say that like she's your lover," Sasuke grumbled.

Arielle rounded on him. "She's my best friend! She cooks for me and cleans my room even though she nags at me to do it, and I grew up with her! She may as well be mine." She crossed her arms and sniffed. "But my love for her is different. Therefore, I must protect her from the clutches of evil boys who try to corrupt her!"

"Oh great. More sneaking around," Kas mumbled. "What now? We chase down Phoenix so you can see her and Kiba kiss?"

"Yes!" Arielle declared. "Just to make sure Dog-Boy doesn't do anything to her." She put a hand to her chin in thought. "If I were Phoenix, and I didn't want me to see her kiss someone, where would I go?"

"The Academy?" Naruto guessed. "It's closed for the night and who would want to go to school afterhours?"

"What? Naruto, be reasonable. That's ridiculous. I know where Phoenix would go," Arielle chided.

"Where, oh great detective?" Kas asked, rolling his eyes.

"The forest," Arielle answered.

"Why would she go to the forest?" Sakura questioned. "What if she got lost?"

"Exactly!" Arielle pointed out. "We wouldn't find her, and she'd be able to kiss him in private!" She turned, puffing out her chest. "Quick! To the forest!"

Kas watched Arielle run off, shaking his head. "To believe I actually like her," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto leaned close to him. "Hmm? What did you say?"

Kas blushed. "N-Nothing. We need to go to the Academy. If I know Phoenix as well as I pride myself on knowing her, I know that she'd be there. Then, we have to find Arielle before she gets lost."

* * *

~Academy~

"I'm sorry about that Kiba," Phoenix apologized. "I'm just really nervous about doing that around them because Arielle is-"

Kiba waved a hand. "It's not a problem for me. Whatever makes you comfortable is okay with me."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kiba asked, seeing the look.

"I'm sorry, but a while ago, you wouldn't care about how comfortable I was as long as you were near me. It honestly bugged me for the longest time that you wouldn't leave me alone."

Kiba blushed. "W-Well, I mean…I liked you," he whispered nervously.

"Why didn't you just say something then?" Phoenix asked, stepping closer to him. "I would have taken things better if you had said something to me instead of suffocating me the way you did."

"Well, Akamaru suggested I get you a gift," he said lowly.

"And why didn't you? I would have taken that better than anything."

Akamaru barked, and looked smug. Kiba face-palmed. "I'm such an idiot."

Phoenix gently took his hand off of his face. "No you're not. You were just confused. Because I liked you too back then, I just…I didn't really want to explore _that _particular subject yet since I was…well, I wasn't sure."

"But you like me now?" Kiba asked.

Phoenix cupped his cheek, staring straight into his eyes. "I do like you now," she said softly.

Kiba gasped, eyes going wide (again) as Phoenix pressed her lips against his. He was frozen, still reeling in shock that Phoenix had 1) agreed to kiss him in the first place and 2) the fact that Phoenix actually _was _kissing him.

After a long, sweet kiss, Phoenix finally pulled away, smiling softly (albeit nervously) at him.

"Uh…Phoenix? That was a lot more than a small kiss," Kiba finally stuttered.

Phoenix smiled, though she was blushing. "W-Well, I thought that after everything you did…you deserved it." She then kissed Akamaru's forehead., scratching behind his ears. "Akamaru too, for tagging along with our nonsense."

A slow clap made them both turn to see Kas smirking as he applauded. Sakura was blushing, Sasuke looked bored (though they didn't expect him to look much different), and Naruto was grinning.

"Way to go Dog-Boy!" Naruto cheered. "So Phoenix _does _like you!"

Kiba was blushing. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Arielle," Kas explained. "She had this crazy theory that you were going to run off to the forest."

"Why? If anything, she should have checked here, and then our house, then the Hokage monument, and then the forest." Phoenix said.

"She's _your _best friend," Sasuke pointed out. "You know her better than anyone and you know what makes her tick."

"Well, we can't let her get lost out there," Phoenix fretted. "We have to find her!"

"No." Sasuke said flatly. "No way. I've wasted the past four days with you weirdos following around our senseis, just for me to be mentally scarred for what we did, and now it's really late at night and your crazy best friend decides to run off in the forest on a stupid whim, and you want me to go looking for her. Well, I'm not going to. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. I'm leaving."

"But Sasuke!" Sakura protested. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Not my problem."

Phoenix sighed. "Fine. You can leave if you want to. We'll find Arielle on our own and hope that she isn't hurt, or lost, or maimed, or dead, or missing a limb, or-"

"Fine!" Sasuke agreed. "Just, stop doing that. Let's go find Arielle."

* * *

~An Hour Later~

"Arielle!" Phoenix called. "Arielle! Where are you?!"

"Arielle?!" Kas shouted up a tree. "Are you up there?!"

"Hello?! Arielle?! Where are you?!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in the bushes and kicking things around.

"Arielle!" Sakura screamed. "Where are you?!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, slowly surveying some trees.

Phoenix put her hands on her hips. "You could at least _try _to act like you want to find her."

"I was dragged out here against my will," Sasuke shot back. "So excuse me for being a bit irritated."

"Sasuke, you don't have to be that way. After we find Arielle, we'll go home. The quicker we find her, the quicker we leave and go to bed."

That seemed to make him a bit more eager, but not by much. He looked around with more gusto, but it was obvious he was still a bit upset with what was going on.

Another twenty minutes later, they had finally found Arielle.

Well, she found them really.

"Hey guys!" Arielle smiled, running to her friends. "Where have you guys been?! I've been lost out here for an hour and a half! I was cold and hungry and bored!"

Phoenix smacked her. "Don't do that! You were the one who thought it would be a good idea to run off into the forest! Why did you think I would go there of all places?! Why not the Academy?! You _know _I love the tree swing there!"

Arielle rubbed her head sheepishly. "Weeell…I made a friend!" She said, changing the subject. "I named him Fred."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Fred?"

She nodded. "Fred."

Phoenix sighed, shaking her head. "Who is Fred?"

"He's-"

RAAAAAAAWRG!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The four (Sasuke was just surprised and went pale) screamed.

"Arielle, what the hell!" Naruto screamed.

"You made friends with a bear?!" Kas shouted, losing his normally cool composure.

"What is wrong with you?!" Phoenix screamed. "It's a four-hundred pound bear! Why would you make friends with it?!"

"Fred cannot help what he is!" Arielle shouted defensively. "And he was lonely and wanted companionship, which I gave him!"

"It's a bear!" Sakura shrieked.

"His name is Fred!"

"He's-"

"ENOUGH!" Phoenix roared. She whipped around to glare at Arielle. "You cannot take that bear home with us! He's staying here! Do you know how people will react when they see you with a bear?! People will freak! Take him back to where you found him!"

"But-"

"NO!" Phoenix shouted. "Say goodbye to him. NOW!"

Arielle shrunk back, as did Fred. The large bear looked sadly at Arielle before padding away. Arielle sniffled. "Thank you," she mumbled. "Thank you for hurting the feelings of an innocent bear who just wanted love." She dry sobbed, dropping to her knees in a fake faint. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I'm going home," she muttered. "Let's go," she called to Arielle. "And don't you dare think about going back for Fred!"

The remaining four stared after them, now understanding why Phoenix was the only one able to corral Arielle.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Iruka put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Okay, what is wrong with you three?" He asked, looking down at Team Thirteen. Arielle was looking at him with a horrified expression that appeared every time he looked her way, Kas was oddly pale and would get paler when Iruka looked at him, and Phoenix looked confused every time he and Kakashi shared a joke or brushed against each other.

Kakashi nodded. "And you three," he added, looking at his own team. Sakura couldn't look at him for two seconds without blushing, Sasuke was oddly pale and avoided his gaze, and Naruto was torn between a grin and a grimace.

It was all very confusing.

"Did something happen to you guys? You look like you've seen something horrible!" Iruka exclaimed, leaning down to feel Arielle's forehead. Arielle flinched away, scooting back from his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. "I know where those hands have been!"

"?" Iruka looked at her, confused. "What? What do you mean?"

Kas just shook his head, Sakura got even more red than normal, Naruto made a disgusted face, and Sasuke turned away. Finally, Phoenix stood up. "Iruka-sensei? May I ask a question?"

Iruka smiled, glad someone was acting normal. "What is it?"

"You see, we found out that you date Kakashi-sensei, and Arielle said that you two were wrestling…naked. And I just wanted to know why you guys wrestling was so bad," Phoenix asked. "No one will tell me, so I was wondering what you guys were doing."

Iruka flushed the deepest shade of red while Kakashi turned pale as a sheet, chuckling nervously.

Phoenix never did find out her answer.

Iruka had then promptly fainted and Kakashi dismissed them all from training the whole day, buying Ramen for all of them. Phoenix never got her answer simply because the two teachers were trying to bride the six students into leaving _that _particular matter alone.

Arielle didn't forget and just took the gifts in stride, but she would save this blackmail for another day.

* * *

Me: Done!

Abbeh: Aw! Kas is-

Me: Shh! They aren't supposed to know that yet!

Abbeh: So, we have some KakashixIruka going on here. Me likey.

Me: Yeah. And there was some KotetsuxIzumo there too. I love those two so freakin' much.

Abbeh: I saw that Kiba and Phoenix there. That was so cute!

Me: I love that boy…so much.

Abbeh: I know. You go on and on about it.

Me: I just love him…anyways, next chapter starts the Zabuza saga! Hooray!

Both: See you next time!


	4. Journey to Wave Country

Naruto: Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: And here is chapter 4, the-

Abbeh: The beginning of the Zabuza Saga!

Me: I was supposed to say that!

Abbeh: Well, I said it first. So you must write. But you can get the last word.

Me: Fine.

Disclaimer: Nope. We have nothing.

** Clone(actions)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey to the Land of Waves

~A Week Later~

"Ooooh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy-kins!" The very large, robust woman gushed, squishing her cat to a fat cheek and nuzzling him roughly. Tora squealed and whined, trying to get out of her hold, but unfortunately, the Daimyo's wife was strong. Tora knew this fact, hence the reason that she had run in the first place (maybe Tora was a he. Some women did put bows on their pets for fun…)

"Hah! Stupid cat," Naruto smirked. "You deserved to be cuddled and squashed like that!" With all the trouble the damned beast gave them, he (she) deserved to be suffocated. Serves him (her) right for scratching him all the damn time when he was just trying to help.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said lowly, not wanting to attract the woman's attention to herself. She didn't want to be squeezed like the cat and definitely knew what it must have been like to be her pet.

Minato chuckled. Ah, genin missions. Never much fun for the genin, but entertaining for everyone else. He remembered some of his, which did include chasing down runaway cats, dogs, and hamsters (what a story that one was) for their distressed owners. But once they got better, they could do better missions, so for now, they'd stick to what they had. "Now then, for Team 7's available missions, we have several to choose from; among them is babysitting the chief-counselor's three-year-old, helping his wife do the shopping and work around the house, digging up potatoes and-

"NOO!" Naruto protested. "I want to go on a real mission! Not these stupid kiddy missions! C'mon Dad!"

'_He's got a point," _Sasuke thought. He hated all these easy missions to. How was he supposed to become a good enough ninja to take on his brother if he was stuck chasing cats all day? Itachi made him do that enough when they were younger, and he didn't want to go back to that now.

'_He's such a pain,' _Sakura thought, glaring at Naruto's back. It didn't matter what missions they got. Genin did missions fit for genin. Why couldn't he understand that? If they did anything of a higher rank, they there was a chance they could get themselves killed.

Kakashi sighed. _'I knew this was coming.' _In the short time he was with Team 7, he got used to their usual attitudes: Naruto whined a lot when he the excitement of something new wore off, Sakura alternated between fawning over Sasuke and yelling at Naruto, and Sasuke was detached from both his teammates unless interactions were absolutely and extremely necessary in the most dire of situations. He wondered how Iruka dealt with them as pre-genin, when they liked to cry, whine, throw things (sharp things) without practice, drool, sneeze, and otherwise be utterly annoying little pests (**important: pay attention to this line as the story continues)**.

"Naruto," Minato chided gently. "You're a genin, and as a genin, you can only-"

The door slammed open, surprising everyone. Arielle smirked having kicked the door open. "TEAM 13 REPORTING IN FROM OUR MISSION!"

"Oh great," Sasuke muttered. "That is just what we need. Arielle's obnoxiousness is too much for now."

"Arielle," Phoenix chided gently, shaking her head. "Those were sliding doors!" Why was her friend like that so much? Why were they friends again? Oh yeah, they grew up together and all…

Arielle looked at her. "So?" Phoenix always corrected her when she did something, but when was Phoenix going to learn that no matter how many times she said something, Arielle wouldn't change?

"So?! You kicked open a sliding door! All you had to do was slide it open!" Phoenix shook her head.

Arielle shrugged. "I didn't really know that." She did, but it was fun to rile up Phoenix and Kas.

Kas shook his head, flicking Arielle's ear. "As many times as we've done this, I think you would know," Kas muttered.

Arielle glared at him. "Don't do that Sebby!"

"What did I tell you about calling me Sebby?!" Kas growled.

Iruka smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for that Hokage-sama," he apologized. "Arielle is just…like that by nature."

Minato waved a hand. That was Arielle, and you can't change her. "No need to apologize. I know that's just how she is."

The third chuckled. "I see you've picked a very interesting genin team Iruka," he smiled.

After his retirement, the Third didn't necessarily like being in one place for too long, nor did he like being treated like an old man and waited on for every moment of his life, so he tended to help out in the Mission's Room in order to be in touch with the new generations of shinobi. Minato appreciated the help, since the Third had so much wisdom to share, and many younger shinobi liked having the Third around for motivation and to be in the presence of two powerful Hokages. He would still have his occasional tea with Iruka, and sometimes, the Fourth would join them. It was tradition ever since Iruka was younger, and the Third did love being active in the shinobi community.

"So, did the mission go well?" Hiruzen asked.

Iruka nodded. "It went fine, just a minor bump on the way back."

"Oh?" The Third raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I will tell you what!" Arielle yelled, running up to the desk. "Phoenix, our Phoenix, basically did the mission all by herself. On the way back, we were ambushed by twenty bandits and their leader guy who was gonna sell the parcel on a Black Market. He managed to get the scroll away from our contact and was about to take off, but then Phoenix jumped in the fray and went after him!"

Minato looked at Phoenix. "You went after him on your own?"

Phoenix blushed, laughing nervously. "I couldn't let him get away. It was important that we got it back."

"_You _got it back," Kas pointed out. "The guy was almost chuunin-level and you incapacitated him."

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Arielle whined, crossing her arms.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Continue Arielle."

She bowed. "Thank you. Anyways, the guy was trying to sneak away while we were fighting the bandits, and Phoenix happened to notice him trying to slip away, so Phoenix back-flipped _over _ten huge guys, slid between the legs of three guys, jumped on the heads of a few guys and ran over their heads, then front-flipped to in front of the guy we were chasing, kicked the parcel out of his hands, then jumped up and grabbed it, tucked and flipped over his head, did a spilt kick in mid-air in order to brush away two guys who grabbed for her, and somersaulted between the rest of the bandits back to us," Arielle finished. "Then, she ran back into the fray, knocked out the leader of the bandits with a kick to the jaw, and the rest of them ran because they were scared Phoenix would kick their asses."

By this time, everyone was staring at Phoenix with undisguised shock, awe, admiration, or envy, which had Phoenix blushing. "I-It wasn't very special," she mumbled. "Anyone could have done it."

"You're modest," Hiruzen chuckled. "A genin taking on someone of chuunin-level, especially a genin with so little experience, is a big deal. You are very brave."

"Or she had a lot of adrenaline and just used it the right way," Kas suggested.

Arielle glared at Kas. "Let Phoenix have her special moment! The Third Hokage was giving her a compliment!"

Minato chuckled. "Do you have the parcel with you Phoenix?" He asked, staring at her.

Phoenix nodded. "It's in my backpack," she said, riffling through her backpack.

Naruto watched in a bit of envy. "What were you guys doing?" He asked Kas.

Kas shrugged. "We had a mission to meet a contact who had a connection to the Village with important information for the Hokage. Our mission was to meet the contact and get the scroll back, but on the way back, like Arielle said, we were ambushed by like twenty bandits. Sensei, Arielle, and I were dealing with our own little group when Phoenix took off after the leader, and the rest is history."

Naruto stomped his foot and Phoenix handed over the parcel, which another shinobi took from the Third and began walking away with. "Oh come on! No fair. Their D-Rank sounds like fun! Why can't we have one like that?!"

Arielle looked at him in confusion. "D-Rank?" she repeated. "That wasn't a D-Rank mission we just took. We stopped taking those a while ago."

Kas nodded. "We just finished up another C-Rank mission, though other shinobi classify it as a B-Rank since we took on an enemy of a higher level than us."

"That's not fair!" Naruto complained. "We've been genin for the same amount of time! Why are you guys taking such high level mission when we're stuck with stupid kiddie missions! Our missions are stupid, and they get to-"

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, crashing to the ground as Kakashi punched him in the head. "Cut it out," Kakashi drawled. "Iruka-sensei probably has a reason for allowing his team a higher level mission. We don't need to question it because it isn't any of our business."

Hiruzen chuckled. "I don't think Naruto has grasped the concept of missions yet. Do you mind if I explain it to him Minato?"

Minato waved a hand. "No. I insist that you do." Whether or not Naruto would comprehend or accept it was a whole different story, but Hiruzen should have known that by now.

Naruto looked up from rubbing his sore head, shooting dirty looks at Kakashi the whole way through. Why was he the one always getting hit? Sasuke did stupid things sometimes, but _he _never got hit. Sakura even messed up, but she never got hit either (though being a girl may or may not have had something to do with it).

"Alright genin. Listen closely. A lot of the clients come to Konohagakure every day. And those clients can request things from babysitting to assassination. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it, and those request get separated into Ranks A, B, C, and D according to difficulty. Are you still with me?" Hiruzen paused his explanation to look at the six genin.

Phoenix, Kas, and Sakura nodded, Arielle threw her head back and yawned, Naruto nodded slowly, trying to grasp everything in his head, and Sasuke just grunted.

"Very good. Now, in this village, we separate the shinobi into Jounins, Chuunin, and Genins according to their abilities. We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities," he explained.

"Right," Phoenix agreed. "Genin take D's and occasional C's. Chuunin take C's and B's, and Jounin take A-Ranks. Elite ANBU take S-Ranks, but we're not supposed to know about those."

"Exactly," Hiruzen nodded. "Anyway, after the missions, we receive a fee from the client. Since you have all made genin recently, D rank missions are the best for you right now."

Naruto pointed to Team 13. "But they get to take C's! Why?"

"It doesn't matter that they are still recent genin. Maybe Iruka feels that their skills are advancing that much, so he allows it. So, that's his business what he does. The only thing available one day was a C, after they had finished their current mission, and that's when I decided to see what he could do; he rejected the jounin promotion enough so I was shocked at the news he had been promoted _and _had a genin team, though I've been out of the loop lately. When he reported back in, I personally wanted them to take the C, and I was happy with the results. But-"

Naruto was sitting on the floor, holding up his fingers. "I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday," he was mumbling to himself. "So, I think I'll get a miso ramen today." It was obvious he got a bit bored during their talk session.

"Listen!" Hiruzen yelled, standing up. Geez, you try to explain something to a genin, the least they could do was listen.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, looking at the Third. "I'm sorry about him," he said.

"I was bored! He always lectures me like that!" Naruto whined.

Arielle nodded. "Same," she agreed.

"I'm not a kid who used to play pranks anymore. I think we can handle something harder," he said, crossing his arms. His point having been made, Naruto turned in his spot on the floor and faced the door again, pouting.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "How did you ever deal with him?" He asked Iruka. Other than the Third and Minato, he was the only other one who was able to corral and understand Naruto.

Iruka laughed. "I had a hand in raising him. I know how he is."

"Okay," Hiruzen said after a minute. "I understand completely."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked up at Hiruzen. Kakashi just looked bored as usual and Iruka was paying attention to the Third. Arielle was flicking dirt out her fingers, Kas was chewing a piece of gum, and Phoenix was fixing her headband.

"If you insist that you need to take higher missions, I will allow you to take a C-Rank mission," Hiruzen said with a smile.

Minato sighed. The Third had his mind made up and he already got Naruto's interest. There was nothing for Minato to do but approve it. "Well, an order for a new C-Rank did just come in, so I guess-"

"Wait!" Kas interrupted. "Hokage-sama, my apologies for interrupting, but you said that the next C-Rank to come in would be ours."

"No way!" Naruto protested. "That isn't fair! You've already had enough C-Rank! Let us have some!"

Kakashi looked to Iruka, who just shrugged and watched the two teams begin to get into an argument (Sasuke and Phoenix weren't arguing. They were both upset with their louder teammates).

"Enough!" Hiruzen said firmly. Everyone paused, "How about this? Team 7, I will assign you this C-Rank mission."

"But-" Arielle began to protest.

"However," Hiruzen stressed. "Team 13, you will be joining them. I will make this a joint mission, but Team 7 is in charge of it, so Team 13, you are there for support. The mission is very simple. It's to escort a certain person."

Naruto perked up, jumping to his feet. "Really?"

"Who is it?" Kas asked.

"Yeah! Who?! Who?! A feudal lord? Or a princess maybe?" Naruto asked with growing excitement.

Minato chuckled. "Don't be so hasty Naruto. It could be a range of people."

Hiruzen smirked. "I will introduce him now." He looked towards the door. "Can you please come in now?"

Everyone, save for Phoenix and Kas, who were talking to each other about something or other from their mission, looked towards the door. No one could have been quite as excited as Naruto and Arielle, who were excited for the prospect of a new mission and someone to escort.

The door slid open, and an old man held the door frame, looking around the room with disgust. "What? They're all kids!" He protested, taking a swig from a beer bottle. Some of the liquid dripped down his mouth, and he swallowed obscenely loud in the (awkwardly) quiet room.

"Should we really be escorting a drunk man anywhere?" Phoenix whispered to Kas. "I mean, should he really be intoxicated if we're gonna be traveling with him?"

Kas shrugged. "To each their own I guess," he whispered back.

The old man leaned against the door frame. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He asked, gesturing to Naruto.

"Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked, laughing it off. That couldn't have been him. He hit a very nice mini-growth spurt. He checked; he grew a whole inch and a half!

Sasuke and Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, who was shorter than the two of them. Naruto's jaw dropped at this observation before he laughed again. "He could've been talking about Kas, Phoenix, or Arielle, y'know? One of them is shorter than me."

Phoenix stepped closer to Naruto and compared their heights. "I'm taller than you, and Arielle is taller than me, so she's taller than you," she pointed out. "And Kas? You really think is the smallest one? Naruto, you have to look up to look Kas in the eyes. Old man is talking about you."

Naruto glared at the old man. "I'm gonna kill you!" He growled, trying to lunge at him. Kakashi grabbed the back of his collar and held him back, while Arielle laughed. "Hah! Old man thinks your face is idiotic."

"Is the loud one a ninja too? I really hope she isn't my escort," he grumbled, taking another long swig from his beer.

"HEY!" Arielle yelled. "I will shove that bottle right up your-"

Iruka hit her on the head while Kakashi gave Naruto a little shake. "Don't kill the person we're supposed to be escorting you idiot," Kakashi scolded.

"Be nice to him," Iruka told Arielle sternly. "You wanted your mission, and this is it."

The old man took another drink from his bottle and smirked. "I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna," he said proudly. "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours as I complete the bridge."

"Oooh," Arielle grumbled. "He builds bridges. How interesting. My name is Yukiokami Arielle, the one who's currently _not _judging you on your appearance or occupation. Nice to meet you."

~Gate~

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Let's go!" His first C-Rank mission! This was gonna be awesome! He'd finally get to prove he was a good ninja, good enough to become Hokage.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you so excited for?" They were just escorting. Big deal. They'd have to walk somewhere, rest for a bit, and walk back. What was so special about that?

Naruto began looking around wildly, although there were only trees and bushes everywhere. After all, they hadn't even gone far. "Because I've never been outside the village before!" he explained.

"It's mostly just trees, trees, and more trees until we get further out," Kas said, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulders. "Besides, we're literally like, three steps away from the village. Don't be so excited now."

Tazuna sighed. "Hey," he called to Kakashi. "Will a kid like this be capable of this mission?"

Iruka and Kakashi laughed. "You'll find that Naruto will surprise you if you give him a chance."

"Or he'll completely mess up, but that's why I'm here. There's no need to worry," Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto folded his arms, internally steaming. _'Will a kid like this be capable?' _kept repeating in his head, and he glared at the ground. _'This old geezer is the worst client ever. I need to say something.'_

Naruto turned and angrily pointed a finger at Tazuna. "Hey geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm an elite ninja who'll receive that title of Hokage one day. The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and don't forget!"

"Yeah!" Arielle agreed. "You can't disrespect Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _'Hokage-sama? What did Naruto preach to them about Hokage this time I wonder?'_

"Hokage's the village's number one ninja right? I don't think a guy like you could become Hokage," Tazuna said over the rim of her beer bottle.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, tensing. "I'm willing to go through whatever hardship it takes to become Hokage! _When _I become Hokage, you'll have to respect me!"

Tazuna narrowed his eyes. "I won't kid. That is, even if you become a Hokage."

Naruto lunged again, being caught by Kakashi. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop it stupid," Kakashi said, holding him back. Geez, their first C-Rank and Naruto is already on the way to messing it up for all of them.

"No! No! Let me hit him just once!" Naruto protested.

"I'll hold him if you want," Arielle suggested hopefully. "I'll hold him and you punch."

"Arielle!" Phoenix chided, pulling her ear. "No! Not our client!"

"Well," Kas said, breaking the tense atmosphere that was building. "I guess we should get going and get Tazuna to the bridge."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Hey…Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked politely.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"You're from Wave Country, right?" She asked, still polite though Tazuna had an attitude with her.

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "Aren't there ninja in that country too?" Why was Tazuna getting Fire Country ninja to

Kakashi shook his head. "Actually, no. There aren't any ninja in Wave Country," he answered.

"That being true, it doesn't mean that they're so different from Fire Country. Their culture and customs may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist," Iruka continued.

"Jeez, must you be such a teacher everywhere we go?" Arielle grumbled. "I swear, we can't go _anywhere_ without getting a lesson."

Iruka turned slightly and hit her on the head. "Once a teacher, always a teacher," he reminded, turning back to the road ahead.

Kakashi chuckled. "Anyways, to the many countries that exist on this land, the existence of ninja villages is the equivalence of the country's military powers."

"Military powers?" Arielle asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that they have a force of offense and defense that is unique to the country that is at their fingertips. It's their way of showing how much power they have," Phoenix answered.

"And must you be that student?" Arielle grumbled to her. "Jeez, you want to be a Hunter-nin, not a teacher. Stop doing that!"

"You asked a question, so I answered," Phoenix said simply.

"_Anyways_," Kakashi stressed, directing a look at the two girls. "Yes, Phoenix, that is a term of military power. But it's also how the countries are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But, the villages aren't under the control of that country. They're supposedly equal in position. On a small island like in Wave Country, where it's difficult to be influenced by other countries, there is no need for a ninja village. Among the countries that have a ninja village, since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Villages: Fire Country's Village Hidden in the Leaf, Water Country's Village Hidden in the Mist, Lightning Country's Village hidden in the Clouds, Wind Country's Village Hidden in the Sand, and Earth Country's Village Hidden among the Rocks. Only the leader of each village is allowed to carry the Kage title. Anyone know what those different titles are?" Kakashi asked.

"Ours is Hokage, Sand is Kazekage, Cloud is Raikage, Mist is Mizukage, and Rock is Tsuchikage, right?" Phoenix listed.

Kakashi nodded. "Right again Phoenix. You must really know your stuff."

"I had a really good teacher," Phoenix grinned, making Iruka smiled back.

"Teacher's pet," Arielle sneered.

"Back to the lesson. Anyways, yes, what Phoenix listed were the 'Five Kages', they are the ninja the reign over the tens of thousands of ninja that exist in the countries throughout the world," Kakashi explained.

"Wow!" Sakura gushed. "So, Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Her inner, however, doubted anyone being Hokage was so great, especially since they fathered Naruto. Naruto was in his own little world however, grinning at the thought of being like his father. Arielle flicked dirt out of her ears, Kas shrugged, Sasuke grunted, and Phoenix just grinned.

Kakashi however, wasn't fooled. "You all just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?"

Sakura shook her head quickly, and so did Arielle. Those two were about the only ones who outwardly looked like they all had their doubts.

Kakashi laughed, patting Sakura's head. "Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles on a C-Rank."

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja," Sakura added with a smile.

"Of course," Tazuna agreed hastily.

"Well," Arielle began quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

Kas pinched her. "Shh! Remember, this is their first C-Rank," he hissed to Arielle. "No need to scare them."

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed. "Remember how we were on our first C-Rank?"

Arielle shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled, continuing the walk.

Their first C-Rank saw trouble. It had hastily switched when they were escorting a couple back home. Problem: the woman was pregnant and her water had broken on the way there. While he water broke, they were attacked by a rogue (who was a chuunin) who demanded that the man gave him all the money they had or else he would get his gang (five other ninja) to kill the wife and the baby. Iruka assigned the kids to watch the woman and help with her birth while he handled the ninja.

_~Flashback~_

"_AHHHH!" The woman screamed, holding her stomach. "The baby! The baby's coming!" She clutched her stomach tightly. "I-I don't think it wants to wait!"_

"_WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" Arielle panicked, eyes wide. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP?!"_

"_ARIELLE QUIT FREAKING OUT!" Kas screamed at her. "THAT IS NOT HELPING!"_

"_YOU'RE FREAKING OUT!"_

"_NO I'M NOT!"_

"_YES Y-"_

"_QUIET!" Phoenix shouted, silencing her two teammates. She turned to the woman. "Listen ma'am. As of now, the situation isn't very good. Our sensei and your husband have to deal with those ninja right now and they're outnumbered. I understand that the baby is coming, and the only thing we can do is either hold off the birth, or we have to deliver the baby here."_

"_Phoenix-" Arielle hissed._

"_I've delivered animal babies back at Yukagakure with Papa before. I don't think a human baby is much different," Phoenix said calmly. "Remember Arielle? You helped a couple times."_

"_Those were animals," Arielle stressed. "This is a human."_

"_The principal is the same. We have to do something __**now,"**__ Phoenix insisted._

_Arielle and Kas looked at each other. "Okay," they both agreed._

_Halfway through the birthing process, Iruka and the man (Hiro) were poisoned and Hiro got paralyzed. Phoenix had to leave the rest of the birth to Arielle so she and Kas could at least try to defeat the rogue. Kas had put up some Earth walls to protect the woman as Arielle finished the birth and jumped into the fray against Iruka's warnings. They had been scared, but managed to beat the rogue and his buddies. The baby had taken a bit longer, but the woman had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and their journey continued from there. It had been a scary change of pace for them, especially since it was the first C they ever took._

_~Flashback End~_

They passed by a stream, maneuvering over a small wooden bridge, and continued their walk into deeper forest territory. There wasn't much talk between anyone, since the atmosphere was tense in equal parts excitement and boredom. The forest was thick and lush, trees just about everywhere.

That's where things went south.

* * *

"Arielle," Phoenix said after a while. "Did you remember to fill your canteen a while back?" She knew that they should keep hydrated, especially since it was kind of hot out. Sakura had a good point when she refilled her canteen back at the stream, but not everyone did so, including Arielle. Phoenix and Kas had done theirs, and Sasuke decided that it couldn't hurt, but she couldn't remember if Arielle did hers or not.

Arielle smacked her forehead. "Damn it! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Kas sighed. "I thought you did it when Sakura did hers! We all did!"

Arielle looked around, spotting the puddle they had just passed. "I'll just use that," she pointed to it.

Phoenix looked at where she was pointing. "Groundwater? Really? That's gross."

Arielle was already running towards it. "I'll tough it out. I've drinken worse before."

"Drinken?" Kas asked. "Is that even a word?"

Feeling a pulse, Phoenix tensed. Something was wrong with that puddle, and her friend was heading straight towards it. "_Arielle no!" _She screamed.

Arielle stopped a few feet away from the puddle. "Phoenix? What's wrong?"

Phoenix's shout made everyone turn, and Iruka's eyes widened. "Arielle, get away from there!"

Just seconds before two nin sprang out of the puddle, Arielle scooted back, watching in horror as one jumped off the other's back, rushing their sensei with his weapon raised high. He flicked his wrist and the chain flew at Iruka, wrapping him in a large arc. The other one threw out a long nailed chain that was headed towards Kakashi. The two mean turned, shocked, but were trapped against each other, chains pulling them together and digging into their skin.

"Huh?" Iruka gasped.

One of the nin chuckled. "Two in one shot? Easy?"

To all the genin's horror, the two pulled, yanking the chain. They were forced to watch as both their senseis were ripped to pieces. Bloody masses rained from the sky, falling to the ground in sickening, wet thuds. They were dead before the chunks even hit the ground.

Sakura screamed, hands over her mouth. Naruto stared in shock. "Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" He shouted.

"Watch your own ass Naruto!" Arielle yelled, running towards him.

Naruto tensed, frozen in fear. He could feel them. They were right behind him!

"This one'll be easier," one chuckled. The two shared a brief look and let their weapons fly.

"Damn it!" Arielle cursed, skidding between Tazuna's legs and over to Naruto. Sasuke reacted faster and jumped into the air, quickly whipping out a shuriken and a kunai. With the shuriken, he tossed it at the two chains, embedding it into a tree. He threw the kunai after it, the sharp point sticking into the hole of the shuriken, pinning the chains onto the tree. The two shinobi looked at him, completely ignoring Arielle, who ran into the fray and began pulling insistently on Naruto's sleeve.

One of the shinobi tried pulling his weapon, cursing. "It won't come out," he growled.

Sasuke then landed solidly on the metal claw shots of the two nin. He grabbed one of them and planted his feet firmly on the two's chests, pushing out. They both went back a distance, and because of the stretch, the chain of the weapons completely pulled out of their holsters. Not wanting to be halted, one went for Naruto, while the other went for Tazuna.

Sakura panicked, but saw the man coming. They were on a mission, and she had to act. Their client came before she did, and even if it meant throwing herself in the way and getting killed, she'd make it happen. So, pulling out her own kunai, she placed herself protectively in front of Tazuna.

"Kas!" Phoenix shouted, running their way. "Earth shield! Now! Protect Tazuna!"

"Right!" He flashed through hand seals. "Earth style: Rock Shield!" He slammed his hands down onto the ground as the nin came closer. A large slab of rock rose from the ground, about Tazuna's height, and halted the nin's movements. It wasn't very thick, but at the very least, it slowed the man down.

Sasuke saw this and was about to rush over, but Phoenix stopped him. "I've got this one! You help Naruto!" She didn't care if her voice sounded panicked or harsh, but this was a mission, and they couldn't waste time going after one, and then the other. They had to attack separately to at least wear them down if they were able to, then think up a new battle plan. As well as protecting Tazuna.

Sasuke gave her a quick nod and turned, running at Naruto. Phoenix was glad he didn't argue with her and glared at the nin heading towards Tazuna. "No you don't!" She ran forward, throwing out her hands and slamming them onto the ground. Pushing with all her arm strength, she leapt into the air, flipping over the nin's head, and landed in front of the earth wall. The shinobi came closer, armored arm raised. Phoenix saw an opening, did a few quick calculations, and flashed through her own set of seals. "_Secret Art: Flamethrower!"_

She put her hand to her mouth and blew a stream of fire through the small hole where the chain used to be. The fire went through the small hole and set the inside ablaze, injuring the nin as well. It must have burned some of his flesh while there, the metal heating up and probably containing the fire to an extent, scorching him even more. He jerked back, right into Iruka's waiting fist, which was slammed into his back. Kakashi had gotten the other one.

Naruto looked up and gaped, seeing his alive sensei holding one of the nin, his adoptive brother holding the other one. Arielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Right on time," she panted. She had been doing her best to hold the man off, and Sasuke's help was much appreciated, but even she knew it would be a problem protecting Naruto and fighting this guy, even with Sasuke's help. She was also relieved that her sensei was alright.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. His tone sounded cheerful but the look in his eye was deadly serious.

Iruka nodded to Phoenix. "Need a hand?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Sakura grinned. "They're alive!"

'_What a show-off,'_ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. He was handling the situation just fine without their interference. He would have taken them down by himself even if they had been dead (the fact that the other team joined into the fray was being ignored).

"What a time to drop in," Kas muttered, dropping his earth wall.

Naruto gasped. "Wait, then that means-" he looked over to where they thought their senseis had perished, only to see cut logs everywhere. "They used the substitution technique," he breathed.

Kakashi took the other nin from Iruka's hands and began walking to a tree. "Sorry for not coming sooner Naruto," he said over his shoulder. "I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move."

Naruto looked at the ground, ashamed. His first mission to prove that he wasn't a baby and that he was good enough to take on higher missions and he messed it up already. The team would probably all suggest to go home since he messed up.

Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Kas. _'I'm saved,'_ Tazuna thought gladly. _'They were actually able to save me!'_

'_Did…Did Tazuna-san __**know **__this was going to happen?' _Kas thought, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder at the man. _'Is that why he sounds so relieved that he's alive? Or am I reading too much into this? After all, we __**all **__just about died here. Fear often does that to a person'_

Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke. "By the way Sasuke, good job out there. You too Sakura, for throwing yourself in front of Tazuna to protect him the way you did." He turned. "And I guess I should thank you three as well," he said to Team 13. "Kas, for putting up that Earth Wall, Arielle for helping Naruto, and Phoenix for that fire jutsu."

Naruto panted, hand on the ground. _'I was so scared, I couldn't move,'_ he thought. _'Yet Sasuke won his first battle. Was he even scared? And then, Arielle ran to help me too! Does that mean no one but me was too scared to do anything?_

"Hey," Sasuke called, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. "Are you hurt Scaredy-Cat?"

Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke!" He shouted, about to charge. If Sasuke had been in his shoes, wouldn't he have frozen up?!

"Naruto!" Kakashi said sharply, making Naruto pause. "There's some poison on the nails these guys used. Instead of picking fights with Sasuke, we need to get the poison out of you immediately."

"What?" Naruto gasped, looking at his hand. Sure enough, he had gotten wounded and blood was leaking out of it.

Kakashi nodded. "We need to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move around so much, else the poison will spread to your whole body." Still watching Naruto's reaction, he spoke again. "By the way Tazuna-san."

Tazuna jumped. What could they possibly want? "W-What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," he said over his shoulder.

Kas watched Tazuna's reaction, watching the man go a shade paler. _'Were these two guys after him?' _He thought. That couldn't have been right though. He paid for a C, so it shouldn't be that hard should it?

* * *

After they had gotten the two tied up, Kakashi stood in front of them, shaking his head. "These guys are chuunin-level ninja from the Hidden Mist. Those ninja fight and fight no matter what the cost is."

One of them narrowed his eyes. "How were you able to detect our action?"

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's very sunny and a bit hot out today, so a water puddle shouldn't even exist. I'm guessing you put that together when Arielle went over there, didn't you Phoenix?" Kakashi asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Phoenix started, blushing. "Y-Yes," she nodded. "It struck me as strange, and then I felt a weird pulse from it. I knew something was up after that."

Tazuna glared at Kakashi and Iruka. "Why would you let the kids fight if you knew those two were there?!" The two older jounin of the group had left him with kids with barely any experience to defend him! What kind of escorts did he have?!

"If we wanted to," Iruka said. "We could have killed the two in an instant. However," he and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at Tazuna.

"We wanted to know who they were targeting," Kakashi finished, folding his arms.

"W-what do you mean?" Tazuna stuttered.

"He means, were we, the ninjas, the target, or were they targeting our client?" Iruka answered.

"And we didn't know anything about you being targeted by ninja," Kakashi finished. "We were only supposed to protect you from people like robbers and bandits."

Tazuna sighed. They would figure it out soon if this continued. And he had really hoped this wouldn't happen to him on his way home.

"This is a mission above a B rank. Our job was to protect you all the way to the bridge, nothing too difficult. No ninja should have been encountered. If we were to encounter ninja, two genin teams wouldn't have been assigned to something like this. It would have been an expensive B or A rank mission," Kakashi said, glaring at him.

Again, Kas noticed that Tazuna went pale again and began to sweat. He raised an eyebrow. "Tazuna-san? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Had he been right to be suspicious this whole time? Did Tazuna lie to them, or underpay for this mission? "What's going on here?"

Kakashi nodded, not giving Tazuna time to answer. "He may have his reasons, but I'm troubled that he lied to us when he gave his request. _This _wasn't part of our mission."

"This mission is out of our league," Sakura whispered. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead. We need some kind of anesthesia to get the poison out of Naruto anyways. Maybe we should head back to a doctor too."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then to Iruka, to Tazuna, and then back to Naruto. "This mission will be a bother. We should go back to the village to help Naruto."

Iruka nodded sadly. "It's for the best." He didn't want to give up now, especially with Naruto's excitement about having a higher ranked mission, but on his first C-Rank out, he couldn't let the boy die! Minato and Hiruzen would be disappointed and upset with him, and Iruka would never be able to forgive himself if he let Naruto get hurt while under (somewhat) his watch.

Naruto grit his teeth. No one believed in him! Sasuke thought he was a baby, Sakura probably thought he was lame, he had just about gotten saved by a _girl_, and then he had gotten himself poisoned! And they were thinking about giving up because he was too much of a baby to move!

Growling and yanking out a kunai, he thrust it into the back of his palm, surprising everyone. It may have hurt like a bitch, but he needed to prove that he could withstand the pain, that he could handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Naruto! What the heck man! We're trying to save you!" Arielle shouted at him.

"Why am I so different…why am I always…damn it!" He shouted. He wasn't going to cry. Not now, not in front of everyone. He was older than that, a genin. He worked really hard to get where he was, and he wasn't about to cry about it and give up. That's not what a Hokage would do.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura scolded. Was he trying to kill himself?

"I should be stronger…I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques everyday…I'm never gonna do something that will make someone have to help me," he choked out, steeling his resolve. "I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things." He glared at his hand, though the one he really wanted to glare at was laughing at him, and he wasn't sure his composure would last long enough to let him do that. "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke." He could just _feel _the look Sasuke was giving him, but he didn't care. He had to prove he wasn't a little kid anymore. "I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" He turned a grinned, determined. He wasn't going to give up. Not now. That wasn't how a ninja behaved, and if he was going to be a great ninja, it was time he started acting like one. "The mission is still on," he declared.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you may have taken the poisoned blood out of your system when you stabbed yourself, but you're going to die from blood loss if you lose any more blood." He believed in Naruto. Maybe he was wrong in the beginning, but if they still wanted to do this, then by all means, he'd allow them to.

"I get that you were trying to save yourself, but you are literally killing yourself the more blood you lose," Arielle drawled. "How does that feel?"

Naruto paused, staring at the other eight people in front of him. The pain was starting to get to him the more he thought about it, and it really hurt! What was he thinking stabbing himself?!

Kakashi's eye did its inverted U as he smiled at the shaking Naruto. "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously."

Iruka face-palmed. Kakashi could be such a child sometimes.

Naruto screamed, panicking and running around, wildly waving his hand around. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this!"

Arielle began to laugh, falling to the floor giggling.

Kakashi was still grinning, though he was more serious now. "Show me your hand," he said to Naruto, who was still freaking out.

"No! Help me!" Naruto protested, still screaming.

"Won't the blood gush out faster if he keeps running around and whipping his hand back and forth?" Arielle asked, still chuckling.

Iruka shook his head. "Yes. It will. Calm down Naruto."

"Naruto," Kakashi started, grabbing his hand. "You have a self-abusing personality, you know that?"

Though he tried not to show it, Kakashi's visible eye widened as he stared at Naruto's wound. _'It's already starting to heal,' _he observed, watching the thin line of the injury slowly close. He kept a bored look on his face, but it must not have looked too bored as Naruto began to stutter nervously and shake in his shoes.

"Y-You look too serious," Naruto mumbled. "Am I…okay?"

Kakashi forced a smile, chuckling as he began to bandage the wound, though it wasn't needed. "You should be okay," he said, quickly shooting a look to Iruka, who gave him a tiny nod.

'_It must be the Nine-Tailed Fox's power,' _Kakashi thought, staring at where the wound was closing.

* * *

~15 Minutes Later~

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei is glowing," Phoenix said out of the blue, staring at the silver-haired jounin.

That was the first thing she said in a while after the fight. They were walking in silence, occasionally checking on Naruto, but the conversation dimmed down, and someone had started humming (off-key, so Kakashi assumed it was Naruto) along the way, but a dark look from Tazuna made the humming stop. Then, it was silent until the declaration from Phoenix.

Iruka looked down at her. "Huh? What do you mean Phoenix?"

"He's glowing," Phoenix said again, pointing at his back. "All over him. He's like, outlined in a weird glow." She looked up at her sensei. "Don't you see it? It's right there."

Iruka shook his head slowly. He didn't think anything was wrong with Phoenix mentally, but he couldn't be too sure. One could never be sure when dealing with any kind of disorder, but why would Phoenix be showing signs all of a sudden? They should have shown up much earlier than this if anything. "What do you mean, he's glowing?"

Phoenix sighed. "Like, he's glowing. His whole body is glowing in this weird bluish-white color. It's dulling down, but I see it. It's all over him." She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke has a light red glow, and then there's some really dim white-blue, like with Kakashi-sensei. Sakura is glowing a really faint green, and Kas is glowing green and blue. Not the blue like Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, but a darker blue."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Did you get hit back there Phoenix? Were you poisoned out there too?"

Phoenix shook her head. "I didn't get hit! But everyone is glowing! I swear it!"

Arielle put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Phee? When did you notice the glow?" She knew that Phoenix wasn't crazy. If anything, Arielle knew that Phoenix was the most sane of all of them. There was nothing wrong with her, she probably was just a bit tired.

The group stopped, all staring at her. That was the best question right now. Maybe they'd be able to determine exactly what was up with her. There was a chance she could have gotten hit with a jutsu when no one was looking, or she really did get hit with a poison and it was messing with her head.

"I noticed it when you ran to the puddle. The puddle was glowing-" she began.

"It could have been reflecting the sun's light," Sasuke interrupted.

Phoenix glared at him. How was she supposed to explain herself if she was just going to get interrupted?! "It wasn't!" She insisted. "Because those two guys were glowing the same color!" She gestured to the group. "Everyone is glowing! Kakashi-sensei has a lot of colors, but they're all faint. The brightest one if the bluish-white. Iruka-sensei had three different colors, blue, green, and red. They're all balanced. Sasuke has a bluish-white glow, but the red glow is brighter. Sakura has a faint green glow, Kas had two glows: a green and a blue, and Arielle has about three or four, and they're all colliding and mixing. It's uneven. She has a dark blue, a whitish-gray, and a bluish-white, and then an icy blue. Naruto has a whitish-gray glow, but his outline is outlined in red. And me? I see red, light-green and dark green, and then dark blue," she finished.

Kakashi was staring at her strangely. "A glow huh? When were they brightest?"

"When we were fighting," Phoenix answered immediately.

"And when were they the dimmest?"

"When we started to calm down, though Naruto's was still a bit wild after he was poisoned," Phoenix explained.

Kakashi and Iruka shared another look.

"Phoenix?" Iruka said slowly. "Are you absolutely sure you can see us glowing?"

"Yes!" She insisted. "Why does it feel like you guys don't believe me?"

"It's hard to believe Phoenix," Kas answered. "I mean, you suddenly think you see everyone glowing after that fight? You might be hallucinating."

Sasuke grabbed her hand, holding it up. "And are you absolutely sure you didn't get hit by one of the nails?"

Phoenix yanked her hand back, giving him a dirty look. "You people don't believe me, but I'm sure that I see you all glowing!"

Iruka patted her head. "I believe you Phoenix," he said softly. "But I haven't really heard of something like this, so it's hard to tell you what it could be." He paused. "One last question. Did you see Tazuna-san glowing?"

"It's really dim. And really faint. It's barely there," Phoenix said, looking Tazuna up and down. "It spiked a bit when we fought the guys, and it spiked even more when you were interrogating him, but it's really dim now. Even when he was scared, it was way fainter compared to ours." She looked up at Iruka. "Is something with me?"

Iruka smiled reassuringly. "No. Nothing's wrong with you. I'm not really sure what it is, but I know it's nothing bad."

Phoenix obviously didn't believe him if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"How about this? You go scout ahead and see if you see any more glows while we travel in case we might get ambushed before we get to the boat we're supposed to be taking Tazuna. Then you come back and tell us what you find."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. It was dangerous to send a lone genin out to scout ahead, but maybe Phoenix would find out something that would prove useful. Maybe she would see something and help them prepare for it. It wasn't his call what Iruka did with his team, and if Phoenix was the best at scouting, then she should be all means.

Phoenix sighed dejectedly. "Okay sensei."

Kakashi watched in interest as Phoenix made a special set of hand seals, but she didn't move. Her eyes just went blank and she stood there. Kakashi didn't recognize the seals and he most certainly didn't see her move. No genin could move fast enough to where he couldn't see it. Her chakra was fine, but then how the hell was she scouting?

"Phoenix?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

Arielle smacked his hand. "No! Don't touch her when she's scouting!" She growled, glaring at him.

"But-" Naruto began, waving his hand in her face again.

Arielle smacked him again. "No! Leave her alone."

"But she isn't moving!" Naruto protested, pointing at Phoenix.

Kas grabbed Phoenix's hand. "She's fine. Let's just get going."

Kas gave her hand a quick tug and Phoenix began to walk, though her eyes were still blank and she dragged her feet slightly. Kas gave her hand a quick tug and she picked up the pace. Kakashi watched with a raised eyebrow. What was going on? "Uh, Iruka-sensei? What are they doing?"

Iruka smiled. "Phoenix went to scout ahead."

"But…she didn't move," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes she did. Well, not physically, but she moved. She went to scout," Iruka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He began to walk, and Tazuna followed, though he kept shooting nervous glances at Phoenix. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before they began to follow their sensei. Naruto shot Arielle a look, but even he continued to walk. After a minute of staring, Kakashi followed, though he was still confused. _'She didn't move physically? I've never heard of something like that. What kind of jutsu does she know? And that other one she used against the Mist ninja; I've never even heard of it before, and I know a lot of jutsu.' _He stared at Phoenix. _'And her chakra…it's abnormally large. Arielle's too. I've never seen anyone, even with large chakra levels, with chakra that large. And those glows…what's with her?'_

More time past, the area getting a bit darker and a bit foggier. It was getting slightly hard to see, but Kakashi managed. There was barely any conversation, as most people were still thinking about what Phoenix said about the glows. Now they were all worried that something was seriously wrong with her.

Arielle growled. "Nothing's wrong with Phoenix!" she hissed, surprising everyone. "She's just doing scouting her way, and we'll find out what the glow thing means!"

"We just want to know how she's scouting when she's still here," Sasuke said.

Arielle pinched the bridge between her eyes. "I'll go get her so that she can explain."

"Get her from where?" Sakura asked. "She didn't go anywhere."

Arielle growled, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Ugh! Just-give me a minute!"

Kakashi watched again as Arielle flashed through seals foreign to him. She didn't move either, and her body didn't react, unlike Phoenix's. What the heck did they do? If they were playing a game, this was a mission and it was too serious for them to start playing around.

A few seconds later, Arielle flinched slightly and Phoenix's eyes returned to normal. "I'm back," she announced.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Scouting," Phoenix answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"But you didn't move!" Naruto protested.

Arielle growled. "Okay you idiots listen up! Phoenix did move! She just didn't move her body! She has a special jutsu she can use where she can send a spirit like projection out of her body to go and perform tasks! Whatever she leaves her original body doing or whatever someone puts her body into motion ding, she'll continue to do! For now, she can only go a mile away from her body, but if her body is in constant motion with her projection, she can keep the jutsu up! When she returns, she notices whatever her body went through and if someone happens to do something to her projection, her body notices that! Are we clear?!"

Everyone blinked, staring at her in shock, which made Arielle growl. "What now?!"

"You-You explained that way better than I could have," Phoenix mumbled. "Except, I wouldn't have called them idiots or yelled at them."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "A projection jutsu eh? I don't think I've heard of something as unique as yours. I've heard of similar, but not the same. Where did you learn it?"

"My senpai taught it to me when I was younger," Phoenix answered. "It was one of the first things he taught me when he first learned of my chakra control. He said one day I would save someone's life with it, and that the better I get with chakra control, the farther I can go from my body."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed. "Wouldn't be too bad to know…"

Phoenix shrugged. "I would teach it, but I can't. It's secret."

"Secret?" Kakashi asked.

"Secret," Phoenix nodded, folding her arms.

Iruka gave her a small smile. "That was good work Phoenix. Let's get going. We might miss the boat."

* * *

~Later~

"This…this is just sad. We're on a rickety-ass boat over a foggy-ass lake in the middle of three miles past nowhere," Arielle grumbled.

"Actually, this isn't fog, its mist. Mist is actually-" Phoenix began.

Arielle held up a hand. "Not now Phoenix. I'm in no mood for you to correct me."

Sakura squinted. "The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead of us," she said quietly.

No one really said a word, just sat in the boat and tried to see what was ahead of them, but it was vain as they were all blinded.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon," the rower said quietly.

Arielle squinted. "This bridge better be worth it. I swear, it its some rickety-ass-"

"Is everything rickety-ass to you?" Kas asked irritably. "I mean, seriously, is that your new phrase?"

The rower rolled his eyes. "If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at Wave Country."

Naruto leaned forward a bit.

"Don't fall off and hurt yourself…again," Arielle called to him.

Naruto squinted. "I still don't see anything."

"I do," Phoenix said, looking up. "I see more glows."

"Again with this?" Sasuke said under his breath. "More glows?"

Phoenix glared at him. "I see glows! For real! There are so many of them up on the bridge."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked up, seeing a looming structure over. Upon getting closer, they noticed many different machines either with steel beams, woods, carrying pipes, or loading and unloading things all over the bridge. For now, it seemed like they were done for the day, but there was still the quiet chatter from above them.

"It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Hey, be quiet!" The rower growled. "We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine." He looked around. "In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

"I wonder how'd they'd be able to hear an engine hum when it's so quiet," Kas murmured.

"Remember, for some reason, there are people after Tazuna, and probably trained to listen out for him. Plus, no one is currently working on the bridge, so the machines won't be able to cover up the hum of the engine," Iruka explained. "It is better this way."

Kakashi leveled a look at Tazuna. "Tazuna-san," Kakashi said quietly.

Tazuna jumped a bit. He was hoping they would leave him be.

"Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you."

Tazuna looked down at his feet and the bottom of the boat. He dreaded what the shinobi wanted to ask him.

"The identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you," Kakashi said. "Or we can call this mission off once you're ashore Tazuna-san."

Tazuna kept his head down. If he lost his escorts, he'd be vulnerable and someone might kill him when he was alone. And he couldn't do that, especially not to Inari…

Kakashi watched Tazuna, gauging his reaction. Though he may have thought he wasn't moving, he was actually showing enough emotion through his eyes. Everyone had noticed this and turned in their seats in order to look at Tazuna, who was still looking down.

Tazuna finally raised his head, sighing. "It looks like I have to tell you the real story," he said after a while.

"Real story?! You've been lying to us!" Arielle hissed.

Tazuna sighed. "What I mean is, I want you guys to listen to what I have to say."

"Simmer down Arielle," Phoenix whispered, placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's hear what he wants to tell us."

"As you already said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely powerful man is after my life."

"An extremely powerful man?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes," Tazuna replied.

"Who is it?" Iruka asked. Maybe it was someone they knew or encountered in the past.

"You may have at least heard of his name," Tazuna continued. "Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh."

"Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company?" Kakashi knew that name. Gatoh was on almost everything out there having to do with transporting on the ocean. Where he can from or how he got so rich, no one knew the real reason. "He's one of the richest men in the world!"

Kas growled. "That's the bastard after you?"

Phoenix put a hand on Kas's shoulder. "You know him?"

"I've met him," Kas snarled. "When I was younger, my father worked for him. Gatoh thought he could buy my mother into sleeping with him, and then tried to bribe my dad into divorcing her. He wanted to even get my dad to sell me and some of my brothers away to work for him."

Naruto looked around. "Who's that? What company? What's going on?"

Tazuna looked grave. "Yes. He's the president of a marine transportation company on the outside…but underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. I'm not surprised to hear that he's tried to bribe your father. Gatoh does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries, and does stuff even lower than that to get what he wants, even if its married or unmarried women."

"He sounds horrible," Phoenix said quietly, shuddering.

"A year ago, he set his sights on Wave Country," Tazuna continued. "He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like Wave Country, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time."

"Ooh. Scary scary bridge," Arielle mumbled under her breath, getting a hit from Phoenix.

"I see," Sakura nodded. "So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him."

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "Then those ninja were sent by Gatoh."

Naruto poked his temples, rubbing them slightly. Clearly, he didn't understand what was going.

"But I don't understand," Iruka said. "He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"Because Wave Country is really poor. Even our feudal lord in this area doesn't have a lot of money," Tazuna explained. "And we don't have much either." He sighed. He hated explaining his situation to people. "We don't have the money to request for an expensive B-Rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure while I go home," Tauzna fretted. "But there's no need for you to blame yourselves."

"Damn right," Arielle agreed under her breath.

"Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry some more," Tazuna explained.

Sakura's face dropped and Naruto went blank. "What?"

"…Is he guilt-tripping us?" Kas asked. "I feel like he's guilt tripping us."

"Totally," Phoenix agreed.

"Yup," Arielle nodded.

"And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life," Tazuna continued.

He was met with blank stares and skeptical looks.

"But it's not your fault," Tazuna assured, holding up his hands.

Kakashi scratched his forehead protector. Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose and looked out across the water. Arielle rolled her eyes, Kas crossed his arms, Naruto just stared blankly, Sakura and Sasuke shared a look, and Phoenix played with her bangs.

"I guess it can't be helped," Kakashi said after a minute of awkward silence. "We will continue escorting you."

"That's good to hear," Tazuna replied. _'I won,'_ Tazuna thought to himself. He still had it. He wasn't a con man, but he knew how to get what he wanted.

'_I hope he realizes that if we let him get killed, we fail our mission and we don't get paid for it,' _Kas thought. _'Otherwise, I've no doubt Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be saying that.'_

'_You can be too nice sometimes Kakashi,' _Iruka thought. _'I swear, you don't want to continue, but you need to out of some sort of goodness in your heart. Either that, or Hokage-sama ripped you a new one for the last stunt like this you pulled.'_

'_I swear, if this wasn't a mission, I would transport us all back to Konoha and say it was out of our hands,' _Kakashi thought. _'This guy really thinks he can mooch off of us and almost forcibly make us continue this and risk all of our lives? We have children with us!_

'_I wonder if Iruka-sensei will let me get one good hit on Tazuna-san,' _Arielle thought. _'One little hit, and we can say that we were ambushed and he was unwittingly thrown into the fray.'_

The boat traveled gently along the dark waves, the mist getting even thicker. By now, they had passed by more of the bridge, and the rower assured that they were getting closer to their drop off point. The kids were oddly quiet for this time; Iruka had thought they would have been bored by now and throwing a fit about it taking too long, but even Naruto and Arielle were behaving themselves, staying quiet this whole time.

"We're almost there," the rower said softly, staring straight ahead. "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

Tazuna nodded. "Thanks," he said just as softly. He didn't want to risk them getting caught any more than his escorts did.

They passed through a tunnel, which was lit by a single string of lights above them. At the end, the light was brighter than they had seen, obviously their destination. Once they passed through, it was like a barrier was keeping the mist away. There were trees growing in the water here, which was much clearer than it had been before, and they could actually see the sun. How one tunnel could do that, they didn't know, but seeing this town was pretty amazing.

Naruto gasped and grinned, taking everything in stride since it was his first time out of the village and somewhere totally different from Konoha. There was a continuous board walk or a dock that stretched though the whole town which the houses were balanced across. Children were playing in the water or fishing, adults were at markets or sitting by the water's edge, and the elderly were enjoying the slight breeze. It was peaceful here.

* * *

Soon, they were able to step off onto a dock, Tazuna coming off last. Most of them stretched after being cramped on such a small boat for too long, while others were preoccupied with observing the town.

"This is as far as I go," the rower said gruffly. "Later."

Tazuna gave a small nod. "Sure. Thanks a lot."

Since they weren't in trouble of getting caught, the rower revved up his engine and peeled off, going back towards the bridge. The group stared after him, watching the boat move. No wonder they would have gotten caught. The boat was pretty fast, and the engine really did roar pretty loudly. With a sound and speed like that, anyone would have known they were coming.

Tazuna turned back to the group and grunted. "All right, take me home safely."

"Okay," Kakashi agreed.

"Can we get a please?" Arielle grumbled under her breath.

Kakashi gave Iruka another look as they continued walking, Iruka making a small gesture with his hand to show that they would talk. _'If they are to attack, they'll send jounin-level ninja instead of chuunin-level ones,' _Kakashi thought._ 'Oh well.' _There was really nothing he could do about that save for fighting to the best of his ability and hoping the kids would be able to manage holding their own.

'_I don't know when or where, but they will send jounin after us,' _Iruka thought. _'And if they do, Kakashi and I will not only have to worry about the kids, but also about Tazuna. They can take care of themselves slightly, but Sasuke is the only one who took on chuunin, and so was Phoenix on our mission. I know those two, even Kas, could hold their own, but Naruto, Sakura, and Arielle are different. Once Arielle goes into mission mode, I know she'll be fine. Sakura has good instinct as well, but I'm a little worried about Naruto. If he freezes up again, he could be killed!' _Iruka looked at all the kids. _'Well, I can't help that. I can only hope they can pull themselves together.'_

They left the town soon enough and traveled into a forest, same as before. They unconsciously took a formation as they walked: Naruto was in the lead with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him. Then, Tazuna was behind those two, flanked by Phoenix and Arielle. Kas was behind Tazuna, and Kakashi and Iruka were slightly behind him, making a barrier around him the whole time. IT would probably change if they got attacked, but it would suffice for now.

Increasing his pace slightly, Sasuke found himself in-step with Naruto, a pace faster than him. Naruto glared at him, jealously flaring up again. _'I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore,' _Naruto though, clenching the strap of his bag. He ran a few steps ahead and scouted around, trying to find something and trying to prove he was just as good as Sasuke. Something to his right made him tense, and he pulled out a kunai. "There!" he yelled, flinging it into some bushes.

The group all watched and waited, wanting to see who could have been back there that Naruto sensed. Hopefully, he aimed right and immobilized whoever was trying to ambush them. However, they all shook their heads when they sensed what it could possibly be. _Nothing._

"Oh, it was just a mouse," Naruto drawled.

"Stop showing off!" Sakura shouted at him. "There was nothing there!"

"Please Naruto, don't use your kunai so abusively," Kakashi chided. "It's dangerous in the first place." If he ran out, that was all on Naruto. Kakashi wasn't going to loan any of his, and he doubted anyone else would since Naruto was being an idiot. He could hunt for his kunai on the way back or just go without them.

"You're gonna really sense something hiding in the bushes and try to attack it, but we won't believe you when it does attack you if you keep up like that," Kas pointed out. "Quit while you're ahead…or, wherever you think you are."

Tazuna turned red with anger. "Hey you dwarf! Don't scare us!" They were already ambushed once, and he was not about to freak out about another one! It was too much for his heart to take!

"I see someone hiding over there!" Naruto pointed, as if he didn't hear what they were saying. "No, is he over here?"

Kakashi froze, looking to the right. What was that? Something really was there, he was sure of it, but he wasn't exactly sure…

Naruto must have sensed it too. "There!" He shouted, throwing another kunai.

Sakura punched him in the back of the head. "I thought I told you to stop!"

Naruto grabbed his aching head, gritting his teeth in pain. "But I really did sense something over there."

"Liar!" Sakura shouted as Kakashi and Iruka went to investigate. "Cut it out!"

"He isn't lying," Phoenix said quietly. "Whatever is over there isn't a threat, but I see it glowing. It's a plain white glow, and really small, but something is there."

"She's right," Kakashi called making them all run over.

"But it isn't a threat," Iruka continued. He pointed to a small white hare, which was shaking in fear.

"Naruto, look at what you've done!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto gaped. "It was just a bunny?! No way!"

Phoenix ran over to the bunny, picking the small thing up. "Naruto, you hurt him!" The bunny flinched in her touch, but soon relaxed. "You clipped his ear," she scolded, showing the crimson staining the white fur by his right ear. "And his leg is hurt. Poor little thing," she cooed.

"Always the animal lover, aren't you Phoenix?" Arielle grinned.

Naruto went over and pulled the thing out of her arms, squishing it to his chest. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I didn't mean it! Sorry bunny!"

"Naruto! You're hurting him even more!" Phoenix cried, taking the animal back from him. "He can't breathe!" She gently started to fix his leg and put a small bandage on his ear.

Sasuke watched the scene, raising an eyebrow. "It's just a rabbit." Had it been a person, he would have been more concerned, but it was a rabbit. Survival of the fittest, and if his leg was hurt, he wasn't fit to live. Something would come by and eat him.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "Are you-"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered the unspoken question in a soft tone. "That's a snow rabbit."

"It's fur," Iruka whispered.

"I know," Kakashi agreed. "Snow rabbits have white fur in the winter, when the days are shorter. That one is pure white," he looked over to where Phoenix had set the bunny down, who attached itself to her side. Phoenix laughed and picked the thing up, holding it in her arms. "It likes me," she grinned.

"So, that rabbit was one someone raised, wasn't it? Somewhere where the sunlight isn't a factor for the replacement technique," Iruka guessed.

Kakashi nodded. "I sense one. They've already appeared."

Phoenix gasped. "I-I see one," she whispered, hold in the rabbit stilling.

"What?" Arielle was immediately at her side. "What is it? What do you see?"

"A glow," Phoenix whispered. "It's deep blue, in the trees. It's enormous. It's just…waiting for us."

Iruka heard Phoenix's near silent declaration. "Phoenix found it," he whispered to Kakashi. "She knows where it is."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Everyone duck!" He shouted.

Something zinged out of the trees, making the large group drop to the ground. Phoenix kept a firm grip on the bunny as Kas grabbed Tazuna and pulled him flat onto the ground.

The thing, which was revealed to be a sword, flew over their heads and stuck into a nearby tree. Then, a man appeared, standing on the handle. Whoever he was, he was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, and short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. A forehead protector sat sideways on his head, and he was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt that his Kubikiribōchō must have come from. He wore gray wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. He was looking over his shoulder at them, eyes narrowed.

"Who the heck is he?" Arielle whispered to Phoenix. "And how many cows did he kill to make his warmers?" She joked.

Phoenix glared harshly at her. "Arielle, this is no time for jokes!" Phoenix hissed. "You may not see it, but the glow on him is incredible! And that sword, I've seen it somewhere…But I can't place where." The rabbit in her arms struggled, wriggling around in her grasp. Without taking her eyes off the newcomer, Phoenix stuck it in her bag.

By now, everyone had cautiously gotten to their feet and was watching the man in apprehension. Kakashi's eye widened a fraction. _'He's…_

'_Someone's here!' _Naruto thought happily, glad his paranoia paid off. He then glared over his shoulder at Sasuke. _'This time, I'll handle the situation. I refuse to lose to Sasuke again.'_

Kas noticed Naruto's look and internally panicked. _'Naruto better not freeze up again, or do something stupid. If he does, he'll be the death of us all!'_

Kakashi slowly walked up to the man. "Oh, my, my, you must be Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Hidden Mist Village."

"Exiled ninja?" Naruto said quietly to himself. "Who cares? I need to-"

"Who cares?!" Phoenix hissed at him, seeing him start to run. "Naruto, don't you dare-"

"Go!" He ran forward, but both Kakashi and Iruka held their hands out, halting him. "You'll be in the way," Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off Zabuza. "Stay back, everyone."

"Would you like me to hang back as well?" Iruka knew how Kakashi worked. If he worried about anyone, it would impede his attack and that could turn into a fatal mistake. And if Kakashi worried about him (which Iruka knew that Kakashi would, even if he could take care of himself) he would be more concerned with all of them than the battle, and he could get himself killed.

"I know what you're capable of," Kakashi answered after a few seconds of silence. "While it will be appreciated, I doubt the kids could adequately protect Tazuna if this guy manages to get past me. I only ask you stay back for Tazuna's sake."

Iruka nodded. "Get back Naruto."

"Why?" Naruto protested.

"He's way different from the ones we met before," Kakashi answered lowly. "And if he's our enemy…I can't win like this."

Kakashi lifted his hand to where his forehead protector was over his eye.

"I'm guessing your Sharingan Kakashi, aren't you?" Zabuza guessed, watching the move carefully.

Sasuke flinched slightly, staring at Kakashi in shock.

"Sorry," Zabuza began. "But you'll have to hand over the old geezer."

Phoenix trembled slightly and gulped, audible to Arielle. "What is it Phee?" She whispered to her friend.

"If you could see the glows I see," Phoenix whimpered. "You'd be a bit afraid too. And the glows are getting brighter."

'_What? Sharingan?'_ Naruto wondered. _'What's that?'_

'_W-What? What is he saying?'_ Sakura questioned in shock. _'Does that just mean he's strong? Sharingan?'_

'_Kakashi-sensei's name is Hatake, not Uchiha. Unless his mother was a Uchiha or something, there's no way he has a Sharingan,'_ Kas thought as he stared at Kakashi.

'_That's where Kakashi-sensei's glow was brightest,' _Phoenix realized. _'And there was so much coloring around it!' _She could feel Arielle trembling beside her, though it may have been her own fear as well. _'What's going on here?'_

'_I have a feeling that everyone knows what the Sharingan is but me,' _Arielle guessed. _'I hate being out of the loop, but someone might yell at me if I try to ask. Better keep quiet.'_

"Everyone," Kakashi said, beginning to lift his forehead protector. "Get into swastika formation," he commanded. "And protect Tazuna. Whatever happens, let Iruka join the battle; everyone else, do not interfere. It's teamwork, staying back."

Finally, Kakashi lifted his forehead protector. Everyone, save for Iruka, stared in shock as he revealed his other eye, which had a large scar going down it. He let the eye open, revealing a blood red eye with three tomoe. "Fight me," Kakashi growled.

'_What's that eye?' _Was the general thought among those who didn't know what the eye really was. Those who did were trying to figure out how in the world Kakashi had gotten a Sharingan in the first place.

Zabuza didn't really react save for giving a small nod. "It's a honor for me to see the Sharingan I've heard so much about."

Naruto couldn't contain himself for much longer. "You guys keep talking about the Sharingan, but what exactly is a Sharingan?"

"I felt like I've heard the name, but I forgot what it is," Arielle murmured.

"Sharingan…the eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates," Sasuke answered for them. "Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and render their effects useless. The Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But," Sasuke gave Kakashi a quick look. "That's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses," he finished.

"Correct," Zabuza spoke up, surprising everyone. "That isn't just it. There is a scary part to the Sharingan; the Sharingan can understand how an opponent's technique works and can copy it."

"So, why does Kakashi-sensei only have one? Shouldn't his other eye be all red and stuff?" Arielle asked.

"I think that's what we all want to know," Kas answered.

Thick mist began to roll in, making the area darken again. Waves of mist rolled across the ground, covering just about everyone in the thick mist and making it hard to see. "When I was in the Hidden Mist Village's assassination squad," Zabuza began conversationally as more mist began to form. "Your information was listed in the bingo book I carried, asking for your capture. It also noted that the man who coped more than 1000 techniques, Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja."

"Bingo Book?" Arielle asked. "What does bingo-"

"It's a book filled basically the world's most wanted ninja in it. Everything that was able to be gathered about a ninja in that book is listed: abilities, ninjutsu, genjutsu, anything a person could gather before they got killed," Phoenix answered. "And I swear Arielle, if I hear you say anything about actual bingo, I will hurt you."

'_What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?' _Sakura thought in amazement. She always thought he was lazy, had no concept of time, and constantly read that little orange book of his whenever he had the chance. But hearing about him being in a _bingo book _of all things was pretty amazing.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. He knew that Kakashi was cool, but he didn't think his sensei was _that _cool. And he was in a bingo book! …Well, he didn't really know what that was at first, but now that he did, it sounded really cool!

Sasuke was shooting a dirty/murderous almost look to Kakashi, eyes narrowed. _'I don't understand…Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?'_

Zabuza crouched down on his sword, eyes still on Kakashi. "Let's cut the chit-chat now. I've got to kill that man right away."

As soon as those words were said, all six kids surrounded Tazuna in swastika formation, all whipping out their kunai. Iruka stood in front of them, but still behind Kakashi, who was ready for a fight.

"But, I guess Kakashi, that I have to defeat you first, and then the other one. After that, I kill those kids and get the old man," Zabuza seemed to smirk under his mask. In a fluid motion, he yanked out his sword and executed a smooth flip, landing on the water.

"He's there!" Naruto shouted.

"And he's on top of the water?!" Sakura gasped.

Water began to whip around in a thin cyclone around Zabuza, wrapping around his body. Two fingers were in front of his mouth, the other hand poised in the air.

"The water…it's glowing!" Phoenix gasped. "Just like Zabuza is!"

Kakashi got into defensive stance. "He's embedding a lot of chakra into the water. This could be dangerous."

Zabuza began to disappear. "Mist concealment," he whispered. A single leaf floated down from the trees, balanced on the water. That was the only trace of Zabuza that was left.

"H-He disappeared," Naruto gasped.

"Phoenix," Sasuke said carefully. "What do you see?"

"A light trail," she replied. "I see a trail of light."

"Is it coming for us?"

"No," she whispered. "I-I can't begin to tell you where it's going, but it isn't near us."

Sakura watched Kakashi separate from them. "Sensei!" She called. Shouldn't they stick together in the mist, especially sine there was an enemy after them that had disappeared before their eyes?

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but-" Kakashi's shoulders were tense, his back much straighter than his usual slouch.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He never knew his sensei to act this way. Constantly late and pervy, yes, but he couldnt remember a time Kakashi was this serious, save for when Kakashi was checking over the wound he had gotten...

Kakashi sighed. "Momochi Zabuza. He was the Hidden Mist Village's ANBU, and was known for his silent killing techniques. Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. With Zabuza, it's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I can't use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. In other words, don't let your guard down."

"Can't Phoenix trace his glow?" Sakura asked. "If she can see his glow, she'll be able to detect him, right?"

"Possibl-" Kakashi started.

"No," Phoenix interrupted. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'd be able to. I mean think I won't. It's a new skill I only found out about a little while ago. I haven't had time to develop it to its fullest, so don't think I'll be able to track Zabuza with it. Basically, it's useless to me right now. I can get his residual trail easily and judge his chakra by his glow when I see it near me, but I can't get much more than that."

"Then we can't really know where he's at?" Kas guessed.

"Wait, if you take Zabuza on yourself, you're only going to die," Sasuke pointed out.

"You aren't…serious are you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi didn't answer, and Iruka knew that. Kakashi had his Sharingan exposed, and had gone into mission mode. Once he was in mission mode, you could barely get anything out of him.

"The fog is getting thicker," Arielle breathed.

"Mist," Phoenix corrected. "It's mist that's getting thicker."

"I don't think now is the time to correct me Phee!" Arielle hissed.

"Wave Country is surrounded by ocean, so a mist will often emerge," Tazuna supplied.

Sakura had happened to look ahead, and see Kakashi disappear right before her eyes. "Sensei!"

"It's alright Sakura," Iruka's voice came from the mist. "Kakashi will be fine. For now, focus on protecting Tazuna.

"_Eight points," _A voice called from seemingly everywhere.

"What was that?" Sakura looked around, trying to spot Zabuza.

"_The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and the heart," _the voice continued. _"Now, which organ would you like to get impaled at first?"_

Kakashi wasn't about to take chances. Hands up and ready, his chakra began to spin around him in a circular vortex. The output of chakra made the kids flinch slightly, all in shock at how great the chakra's power was. Kakashi's body began to glow in a blue light.

"I think we all see what you mean Phoenix," Sasuke commented. "About the glows."

He didn't want anyone to see him, but he could feel how wide his eyes were. He felt like shaking, but Uchiha's didn't tremble in fear. _'What an intense thirst for blood,'_ he thought to himself. _'One breathing motion or one eye movement could be detected, and it'll get me, and everyone else, killed for sure. And this atmosphere I feel around us…I can tell, if I stay here for an hour, I might lose my mind.' _He couldn't take his eyes off of Kakashi. _'The murderous intent of these two Jounin clashing, the feeling that my life is in someone's hand…' _The grip on his kunai changed. _'I'd rather kill myself to escape this feeling.' _His hand moved, gripping the hilt of his kunai. What a way for the last Uchiha to go out, trapped in a miasma from someone else's chakra, the pressure too much for him to handle. It was pathetic.

"Sasuke."

The sharp voice snapped his out or his reverie, and he looked up. Kakashi wasn't looking at him, but he didn't need to for Sasuke to feel a gaze on him. The miasma around him was intense, but the way Kakashi was referring to him was more intense than that.

"Don't worry. Iruka-sensei and I will protect everyone here with our lives. And I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi turned, that weird smile on his face, but it seemed a bit more genuine this time.

The kids all looked between Kakashi and Iruka, all wide-eyed, and some a bit fearful, but overall, there was a sense of protection there that they all could feel, even in the intent they felt rolling off in waves.

"_I don't know about that," _Zabuza's voice said from everywhere again.

They didn't even see him coming. They didn't feel him, or see him move. Before they could even blink, there was Zabuza, sword sheathed in front of them. Sasuke flinched, being so close to the edge of the sword. "This is the end," Zabuza said.

Kakashi turned, his eyes locking onto Zabuza. He saw what Zabuza was about to do: twist, slice out with his sword, cut through Tazuna, Kas, and Sasuke. Then, he'd swing his sword back around and get Naruto, Sakura, Arielle, and Phoenix. Iruka'd be next, and then he'd go straight for Kakashi.

And it all would have been done in less than three seconds.

Zabuza may have been fast, but Kakashi was faster, sprinting forward and impaling Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai. And in that time, the kids jumped away from him, Iruka grabbing Tazuna and pulling him out of the way. Zabuza choked, eyes going wide. Where blood should have gushed out, there was simply water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto screamed.

The clone dispersed into water. Kakashi turned, and the real Zabuza swung. "Die!"

The kids could only watch in horror as Kakashi was cut in half. For real this time.

Zabuza's eyes widened and he gasped. It had only been water. _'The water clone technique,' _Zabuza thought. _'Did he…copy it? In the mist?' _He tensed slightly as he felt the cool metal of a kunai against his neck.

"_This _is the end," Kakashi repeated Zabuza's earlier words.

"W-Wow!" Naruto cheered. That had been amazing, and Kakashi was alright! Sakura looked relieved, and Sasuke wasn't really sure how to feel. Arielle was a little too high strung to notice or care, but she was still glad, Phoenix was oddly detached from the whole thing, and Kas tried to keep his expression neutral.

Oddly enough, Zabuza began to chuckle. "_Is _this the end?" He chuckled again. "You don't seem to understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate techniques. I can assure you of that." Zabuza sounded too calm for the situation he was in. He chuckled again. "You are pretty good," Zabuza admitted. "I see now that you copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' You made your clone speak as if it was the real thing, which diverted my attention to the clone, and the real thing used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However," from behind Kakashi, Zabuza smirked. "I won't be defeated that easily."

Kakashi slashed through the Zabuza in front of him, who exploded into water.

"That one was a clone too!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi twisted, seeing Zabuza with both hands on the handle of his sword, poised and ready. Zabuza was already in mid-swing, and completed the cycle. Kakashi ducked in time, Zabuza slamming the point of his sword into the ground. Zabuza spun around, letting go of his sword with one hand and grabbing it with the other during his swing. His foot connected with Kakashi's back, sending him flying. "Now," Zabuza murmured.

He grabbed his sword out of the ground and sprinted towards Kakashi. However, he saw something on the ground that made him pause. "Caltrops," he stopped, looking around for Kakashi. "How idiotic." Zabuza flipped back into the water and disappeared again.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura was still reeling in shock. '_**The **__Kakashi-sensei was…kicked away?!'_

Sasuke growled, on the ground. "His hand-to-hand combat skill is superb too," he observed.

'_It dimmed,' _Phoenix observed. _'During that second when he was kicked, Kakashi-sensei's glow dimmed for a bit. And, Zabuza got brighter when he made that run. And the water is bright with so many glows, I can't tell one from another.'_

Kakashi resurfaced, coughing a bit. He was concerned it took him so much effort to swim and break the surface of the water. he was normally good at swimming in these kinds of situations, but he felt weighed down. _'What's with this water? It's…heavy for some reason.'_ In his observation of the water, he didn't feel Zabuza until it was too late.

"Idiot," Zabuza grunted. "Hydro-Prison Jutsu."

'_Shit!' _Kakashi panicked. Dark blue water surrounded him, trapping him in a water ball. _'I thought I could use the water for a cover, but that turned out as a mistake on my part.'_

Iruka cursed under his breath. _'Damn it Kakashi!' _He looked back at the genin, who didn't look very confident. _'I'll have to take on Zabuza myself, and try to protect Tazuna in the meantime.'_

"You fell for it," Zabuza tsked. "This is a special prison that you can't escape from." He looked in his water sphere at Zabuza. "You give me such a problem when you're moving, but now that you're trapped, you won't bother me. And now Kakashi, I'll kill you later. First, I'm getting rid of them," he said, turning his sights on the rest of the group. "Water clone jutsu."

'_I didn't think he was this strong,' _Kakashi thought, watching Zabuza in slight amazement. He had heard rumor, but rumor was nothing like seeing it up close and personal.

A water clone began to form from the thick water, looking exactly like Zabuza's form. The watery outline began to get more defined, and started to color in.

"Kas, I don't know how much it'll help," Phoenix said lowly, keeping her eyes on the forming clone. "But do you think you could make an earth dome around Tazuna-san?"

"Hey!" Tazuna hissed. "You aren't about to bury me in dirt!" No way were they going to play around and put him in mud! Things were to desperate right now and he didn't need to look like a fool! He needed protection damn it!

"Tazuna-san, as of late, I could give less than a rat's ass about what you want or don't want," Phoenix growled, eyes narrowed. "But if you think you know better than I do right now in what's best in saving your life, your judgement is wrong. He'll kill you because you didn't want to get dirty and get in the damn dome! It's the best line of defense we have right now." She looked back at the clone. "Kas, not now, but I'll tell you when."

"R-Right," Kas agreed, a bit fearful. Phoenix never cussed. Never. She said _two _in the same sentence, with the meanest tone she could muster, and Phoenix was the sweetest person Kas knew. Kas had never been more scared of anything than he was of Phoenix right now.

**Zabuza** chuckled. "You six wear forehead protectors like you're real ninja, but the only real ones I see are Kakashi and that other jounin with you. What you don't understand is that real ninja have gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, when I see you in my bingo book, I'll consider you real ninja." He made a seal, cloaking himself in mist. "And you six aren't ninja."

Iruka tensed, kunai ready for battle. A kick came flying at his head, but he blocked it, grabbing it with his hand and flinging him back. **Zabuza** used the momentum to flip back and charge, another swift kick ready. However, he bypassed Iruka and got Naruto, who choked from the force of the blow. His forehead protector came flying off his head. When it landed, **Zabuza** stomped on it. "You're just kids," he growled.

'_Iruka can handle this if he didn't have the teams to worry about. I know him, and I know he'll worry about them while they're here. If it were just he and I, he'd have already gotten me free and we'd have already taken Zabuza down. With them here, it'll be too much of a distraction for him,' _Kakashi fretted. "Everyone! Take Tazuna and run! Let Iruka handle him, but you can't distract him! Get out of here while you still can!"

"Wha-"

"He can't move as long as he has me in this prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Let Iruka handle that while you run! Get far away!"

Iruka nodded. "It'll be alright. Just go."

'_They want us to run? They have to be kidding,' _Sasuke thought. _'You getting caught made running no longer an option for us. Even if we do run, even if Iruka-sensei does handle the clone, there's still a chance that Zabuza can still take you both down. And then us. Even the swastika position won't help us. In the end, we barely have a choice. In order for us to survive, Iruka-sensei has to get rid of that clone, and we'll rescue you while he does so.'_

Obviously, Phoenix was the unofficial leader of Team 13. She looked his way, and Sasuke saw her giving him a look he was probably mirroring. It was clear they had the same frame of mind. They would not run from this.

"Kas," Phoenix warned. "Can you make the dome as big as Tazuna?"

Kas nodded. "Yeah, just about his height."

"Good," Phoenix pulled out three more kunai. "Arielle, you and Kas listen closely. If Iruka-sensei fails, it'll be up to us to take out the clone and help Team 7. That's why we're here. We have to support Team 7, and we'll do that to the best of our abilities. So Kas, when I give the ready, put up that Earth dome."

Iruka and** Zabuza** clashed, going so fast, the kids couldn't detect their movements. They saw flashes here and there, clinks of metal on metal, and sickening thuds of impact. Iruka did a spin kick that would have snapped his neck had it connected, but **Zabuza** blocked it with his forearm, making Iruka stumble. He then unsheathed his sword and swung it. Iruka jumped back in time, but he was thinly sliced across the stomach. A thin wet line appeared on his shirt, but he paid it no mind as he threw explosive tags at him. They blew up in his face, making a plume of smoke rise. Iruka would have thought he hit had it not been for the sound of metal whishing through the air. He ducked as the sword nearly chopped his head off, and planted his hand down on the ground, kicking up with his leg. His foot connected with flesh, and the clone's head snapped back. The clone however, did the same move, doing a backflip and landing on his feet. He crouched low and sprinted, swinging his sword. Iruka did a back bend to avoid it, but **Zabuza **swept his feet out from under him. Iruka hit the ground hard and rolled, just as **Zabuza's** sword hit the spot he had been in. However, the clone planted a foot firmly on his chest and brought his sword up. "Die!" And slammed it down. Iruka shouted in pain as the blade pierced his shoulder. It was supposed to have been in his chest, but luckily, he was able to move at the last second. Blood freely poured out of the wound, coating the ground below him. If the wound had been any bigger, it would have been possible to see the ground beneath his shoulder.

"You're about as much of a pest as Kakashi is," **Zabuza** growled. He slammed the butt of his sword straight into Iruka's forehead, knocking the man out immediately. His forehead protector should have dulled the blow, but the impact was still pretty hard, even with protection. There was no telling what kind of damage it did to him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. No! Not his brother! Not like this!

"That's our cue! Kas, Earth Dome! Now!" Phoenix yelled at him.

"Right. Earth Style: Earth Dome!" Kas slammed his hands down, making a mound of dirt form and seemingly swallow Tazuna. "Uh, Phee? The ground around us is a bit wet, so they dome isn't very sturdy. I think I can harden it, but you'll have to watch my back while I do it."

Phoenix nodded. "Arielle, you're with me."

Arielle gave her friend a nudge. "Do you think we can use…_that_?"

Phoenix grinned. "I hope so."

Sasuke, seeing Tazuna was protected, pulled out about seven or eight shuriken and launched them at **Zabuza. Zabuza** just swung his blood coated sword and deflected them. However, when he finished his swing, he saw Sasuke running at him, but then he jumped high into the air. **Zabuza** watched in slight amusement as Sasuke brought down a kunai. "That's the spot!" Sasuke shouted.

**Zabuza** smirked. "Too easy." He reached up and grabbed Sasuke by the throat, squeezing him as hard as he could. Effortlessly, he threw Sasuke to the side.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed in horror.

Naruto watched the scene in shock. "Sasuke got…" he turned fearful eyes to **Zabuza**. "This is a jounin…A real ninja. At this rate…we'll, we'll get killed for sure!" He moved to run, but put pressure on his hurt hand and collapsed.

"Damn it! Again Naruto?!" Arielle growled. "Phoenix, are we-"

"We get Iruka-sensei first. If I know Naruto, I know what he's thinking right now, and we can't interfere. For now, Iruka-sensei is bleeding out, so we have to get him out of danger," Phoenix replied. "Arielle, Spring."

Arielle nodded. "Right," she said, holding out her hands and putting one on top the other. Phoenix put one foot on the pale hands and balanced on that one foot, lifting the knee of her other leg to her chest. She pushed down as Arielle pulled her hands down. Arielle pushed her hands up with all her strength and Phoenix went into a jump. The combined momentum launched her really high into the air, so high, she could see the battle below them. Naruto had stood up and charged at **Zabuza**, while Kakashi was still stuck in his prison. _'Way to go Naruto. Show __**Zabuza**__ whose boss.' _She saw Iruka laying, bleeding, on the ground. _'Don't worry sensei, I'll get you out of danger.'_

She began a descent, but it would put her close to **Zabuza**. She was going to have to take the risk though, if she wanted to save her sensei. _'Oh well. He should be more focused on Naruto then he should be on me._

Phoenix landed with a hard thud, near her sensei and near Zabuza. However, Zabuza didn't react as he punched Naruto as hard as he could manage, sending Naruto flying. Phoenix gasped as Zabuza turned his attention to her. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Saving my sensei!" She shouted, sliding one arm under Iruka's knees and the other under his neck. "And you can't stop me!"

"And why can't I?" He advanced a step towards her, but she didn't retreat. She could probably hold off Zabuza for a little while, but not for long. Either way, she was a genin and he was a high-level jounin. And she'd be even worse because she had to protect Iruka. She really hoped that Naruto had a plan and got his stuff together quickly.

"I may be a threat, but I'm not the one who you should be focused on." She gestured to Naruto, who stood on shaky feet with his forehead protector in his grip. As she thought, Zabuza looked back at Naruto. Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief and jumped away from the fray, landed by a tree where she propped Iruka up on. "This technically may not be our mission sensei, but we have to do something to help. You didn't let us run on our first mission that turned higher ranked on us, and we can't do that to Team 7." She knew Iruka couldn't hear her, but she knew somehow, her message was getting across to him. "Don't worry sensei. We can do this. You'll see."

Patching Iruka's wound as best as she could, she left him propped against the tree. "Be safe," she whispered, climbing up the tree. As best she could, she silently moved across the tree and jumped out near Kas. "What did I miss?" She whispered to him.

Kas grinned at her. "Not much. But apparently, Naruto has a plan."

Phoenix watched as Naruto wiped blood from his mouth, grinning. "Let's go wild now!"

The battlefield was tense, silent, as both shinobi stared each other down. Mist rolled over the land again, covering the battlefield in even more mist, but there was still visibility in it.

"Psst! Phoenix!" Arielle whispered. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

Phoenix gave a single nod. "Whatever this plan may be, I have the same feeling. But don't let them know that…" she sighed. "In case this messes up, we may need to try _that._"

Arielle grinned. "Even if we haven't tested it that much?"

Phoenix grinned back. "Even if we haven't tested it that much," she replied.

Zabuza chuckled. "You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?"

Kakashi bit his lip. _'This isn't good! Iruka's been knocked out and he's bleeding out, yet they're going to try and take on Zabuza?! Are they crazy?!' _"What are you all doing?! I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was determined when I got caught and Iruka got hurt! Get Iruka and run! Now! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!"

Naruto looked back at the mound that held Tazuna. Kas had put an opening in the front for Tazuna to breathe. Kas could close it and open it at will to protect him. And as Naruto looked back at the man, Tazuna bowed his head.

"Don't worry. I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. So, sorry everyone, but fight as much as you want!" Tazuna was grinning, although it was a bit nervous, and he looked a bit silly since he was just about covered in a bunch of dirt. But he was safe, and protected, and he didn't think he'd get hurt.

Arielle grinned. "Way to grow a pair old man."

Sasuke smirked. "That's how it is," he agreed. Looks like fight won over flight.

Naruto was grinning at Zabuza. "Are you ready?!"

Zabuza smirked and soon started to chuckle, which turned into full-blown laughter. "You sure don't know when you quit, do you?"

Naruto glared. "What?"

"Still pretending to be a ninja? Pathetic. When I was your age, my hands were already covered in blood."

This shocked them all. He had already killed enough people to coat his hands as a child? What kind of child does that?

"The Demon Zabuza," Kakashi murmured.

"It looks like you've heard of me," Zabuza smirked.

"A long time ago, the Hidden Mist Village was known as the Bloody Mist Village. In that Village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja," Kakashi explained.

Zabuza glance at him. "So, you know about the final test there."

"The…final test?" Naruto and Arielle asked.

Zabuza chuckled darkly. Ah, a trip down memory lane. He didn't particularly want to take one right now, but they were dead soon anyways.

"Hey, what is this final test?" Naruto asked.

"…Students kill each other," Zabuza finally answered. "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other to the death. They fight and fight and fight until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together," Zabuza explained.

"T-That's awful," Sakura mumbled, hand over her mouth.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist Village went through a reformation. It happened since in a previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it," Kakashi explained.

"Reformation?" Sakura parroted. "What did that monster do?"

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation." Zabuza looked at the sky. "That…was fun."

That's when they all realized who it was they were dealing with. Someone who, as a child, had murdered his peers. He was calling it _fun._ And now, as an adult, he could basically murder whoever he wanted to.

In a flash, **Zabuza** slammed an elbow into Sasuke's gut, sending the boy flying back. He skidded across the ground and landed on his back. **Zabuza** then charged him, slamming his elbow into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke spit up a mouthful of blood at the impact. **Zabuza** planted a foot on Sasuke's chest and pressed down. "Die," **Zabuza** said.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared around **Zabuza**, eyes all glinting with determination and anger. **Zabuza **looked around, seemingly bored. "Oh, the Shadow Clone Jutsu eh? And you replicated into quite a number."

All the Naruto's drew kunai and glared at **Zabuza**. "Here I come!" They all shouted. They jumped, kunais ready, and ambushed **Zabuza**. They formed some kind of dome around him, pressing down as hard as they could with their kunai. However, **Zabuza** flexed and sent all of them flying.

"It's impossible!" Tazuna shouted. "You can't beat a guy like that!"

Puffs of smoke everywhere alerted them to the clones dispersing. Naruto, the real one, started digging through his bag. "I can only use this method to beat him now." He picked something up and threw it. "Sasuke!" He called.

Sasuke reached up and caught it. "I see. I see what you want to do Naruto," Sasuke said with a nod. "It's pretty good considering it came from you."

**Zabuza** perked up with interest. The wannabes had a plan? Cute.

Sasuke unfurled the weapon. "The Fuuma Shuriken, the Windmill Shuriken."

"Phoenix!" Arielle hissed.

"I know," Phoenix hissed back. "Not now! If we do something now, they'll know."

Kas looked between his two teammates. "What are you two planning?"

Phoenix shook her head. "Kas, when I give the command, follow my lead."

Kas nodded.

"A shuriken won't work on me," **Zabuza** said in a bored tone.

Still, Sasuke did an amazing leap and twisted in mid-air, throwing the shuriken with all his strength. The clone waited for the impact, but was shocked when the shuriken veered around him and headed for the original. "I see," Zabuza said, watching it approach. "So, you're going after the real one this time? But," he easily caught the shuriken. "It's too easy for me!" He was shocked though, when another shuriken whizzed towards him. "A shuriken within the shadow of the shuriken? The shadow shuriken jutsu." Zabuza waited for it to come closer and jumped into the air, over it. "But still too easy for me!"

Behind him, the shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto in his place. "This is the spot!" Naruto shouted, throwing a kunai. Zabuza watched this coming in slight apprehension. However, as it got closer, he executed a back bend and the kunai sailed over him, all while Zabuza was able to keep his hand stationary. The clone Zabuza sidestepped it, and the kunai flew straight towards Arielle. She simply caught it by the blade and tossed it to the side.

Zabuza smirked. "That would have worked," he admitted. "But even that was a bit too easy."

"I knew it," Arielle said under her breath. "Phoenix-"

Phoenix nodded. "I know. Set it up."

Arielle smirked. "Here's how real teamwork goes."

Sakura watched the scene with shock. _'Were they expecting that to fail?'_

Arielle crouched down, quickly making hand seals. "Wind Style: Tempest Tornado!" A vortex of air formed on the ground in front of her, about her size in width. "I've got it! Phoenix, your turn!"

Phoenix grinned. "You guys might want to stand back. It's about to get a bit hot." She made her own hand seals. "Secret Art: Flamethrower!" She blew a thick stream of fire at the tornado. Instead of the two attacks canceling out, they combined, and the tornado blazed to life, lighting up in bright flames. It expanded in size in a seemingly explosive blaze. "Kas," Phoenix called. "Your next."

Kas nodded. "We never tested it, but it looks good so far. Let's hope I don't mess it up." He made some seals as well. "Earth Style: Rock Pellets!"

He launched chunks or earth at the vortex, which broke apart. But the chunks mixed in with the vortex and started to wildly whipping around. The final product was a blazing wind tornado, complete with sharp chunks of rock that would cause damage on impact.

"Success," Phoenix grinned. "It's working! Be careful Kakashi-sensei! It's coming your way!"

Arielle, Kas, and Phoenix all nodded to each other. "**Triple Tempest Tornado!**"

Arielle let the vortex fly, which smashed through the clone effortlessly and completely annihilated it, forcing it to explode into tiny droplets of water that quickly evaporated. It kept spinning, faster and faster, dissipating the mist around it. Zabuza watched the vortex come at him in horror. _'It's too big. There's no way for me to dodge that!'_

Kakashi watched the move in shock. _'T-That thing is putting out an amazing amount of chakra from just three genin! At first, it was just…simple, but they turned it into such a complex attack! Using a wind funnel base, then using fire to make it expand, and then throwing earth into the mix to make it even more deadly. And the destruction that thing is putting out. How could they have possibly worked out a move like that?' _He expected it to burn out once it hit the water, but somehow, the bottom touched the surface of the water and continued to travel, throwing up steam as it moved. Zabuza drew in a breath. Even he might not have been able to survive that if he got hit. And he was in its direct path.

Kakashi moved to the farthest edge of the prison and covered his head. Zabuza saw it come close, felt the heat. It was insanely hot, even if it wasn't upon him.

"Naruto! Duck!" Arielle shouted.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and dove under the water. Even he knew that attack was powerful. He began to swim towards the bank.

Zabuza couldn't dodge it. Yanking his hand out of the prison, he quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the attack completely, though he still got singed. The tornado devastated the land behind it, but with a quick flick of her fingers, Arielle dispersed it.

Zabuza glared at the three. "You damn kids!" He roared, going to throw the shuriken. However, Kakashi quickly stepped in, catching one of the blades on his wrist. It might have stung, but he was at least able to block it. He glared at Zabuza with such hate that Zabuza's eyes widened with fear.

Sakura gasped. "Kakashi-sensei!" He had survived!

Naruto's head popped from under the water and he laughed. So, maybe his plan didn't work, but still, his sensei was free, and that was all that mattered.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Your plan was pretty impressive. I think you've all grown. It doesn't matter that it didn't work; you can't always count on a split-second plan to completely succeed."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, that doesn't matter. Besides, I used the shadow clone jutsu to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. See, I left one of my clones, and I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken. Then my clone threw me, as a Fuuma shuriken, to Sasuke. As soon as he caught it, Sasuke knew that it was me, and not a real shuriken. He took out his own shuriken and used the shadow shuriken technique to cover me. When he threw it, I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I mean, I knew I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that of course. But I thought that if I could break the hydro-prison, we could turn the battle around. In the end, we got rid of the clone and broke the prison, so it all worked out okay."

"Except for the fact that our plan was the one that worked," Arielle grumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "It was just luck. But it looked like luck wasn't on our side."

"Luck?!" Tazuna repeated.

Sakura looked between Sasuke and Team 13. _'Being able to pull off such teamwork in a situation like this one…and the two hated each other so much. And then, Team 13…if they weren't here…'_

"Hey, Phoenix?" Sakura asked. "Did you…Did you _know _it wasn't going to work?"

It was Arielle who answered. "I had gotten a bad feeling. Something told me there was a flaw, so we had to unveil a move we worked on."

"…We never worked on that before," Kas pointed out.

Arielle waved a hand. "That isn't important."

Phoenix nodded. "When Arielle got that feeling, I got the same one. There was a chance Zabuza would either duck, take the prison underwater with him, deflect it with the shuriken, or just twist to avoid it, and had he done that, we would have had to follow up with something before he could get to us. So, we used a move we thought of. You see, the move is disastrous if it gets away from us, so we had to be careful. In fact, the whole move was based on theoretic speculation. We knew the general idea of oxygen and fire, so that part of the move was fine, except for if they canceled each other out. Even the addition of the rock jutsu could have messed it up. It all could have blown up in our faces," she explained.

"Literally," Arielle added. "The back lash would have probably killed us all; Zabuza wouldn't have had to lift a finger. Even the chunks of rock could have impaled us and we would have bled to death. Or, the whole thing could have lit up the entire battlefield, but it would have taken Zabuza with us as well." She smirked. "There was a chance we would all have died, but Zabuza would have gone with us, and Tazuna would have been protected by Kas's earth dome."

"We were just lucky enough that it did stay together, though it was a little unstable. But it did work. Had it hit Zabuza, I guarantee even _he _would have had trouble with dodging or blocking that," Phoenix said with a smirk.

Zabuza shook his head. "I lost myself and cancelled the Hydro-Prison jutsu," he muttered.

"No, you didn't cancel the jutsu," Kakashi growled. How dare he try to brush off the genin's hard work?! No, the bastard didn't 'cancel' it, and he knew it. He was just trying to brush it off. "You were forced to."

Zabuza gave Kakashi a dark look. Everyone tensed up, waiting for a battle. Now that the two jounin were both free, an intense battle was about to break out.

"Let me just tell you that the same jutsu won't work against me twice," Kakashi stated. "So what will you do now?"

"Sakura," Sasuke warned. "Don't let your guard down."

Sakura nodded, and she and Sasuke stood beside Kas, arms protectively in front the earth dome.

"Kas," Phoenix said. "Reinforce that earth dome one more time, but keep the air hole open. _If _Zabuza manages to get this far, close it."

"Got it," Kas nodded, placing his hands on the dome once more. "What about Iruka-sensei?"

"While I do want to get him over here, I don't want to draw Zabuza's attention. But Kas, as soon as they start to clash, set up the Launch Combo," Phoenix commanded.

Suddenly, Kakashi's expression changed as Zabuza sheathed the shuriken and began to drive it down onto his skin. Kakashi was losing ground, but he quickly flicked his wrist and flung the shuriken to the side. He and Zabuza sprang away from each other, gazes locked. Zabuza made a quick hand seal, and Kakashi's eye began to spin.

"The Sharingan," Sasuke whispered.

Zabuza began to make a complicated set of hand seals, chanting lowly. Kakashi landed a second after him and started the same jutsu, quickly catching up until he was in time with Zabuza. They began to get faster and faster, so fast that the kids started having trouble tracking what seal they were on. Both were chanting the sign as they went, until the both stopped, pushing out a hand seal. "Bird!" They both shouted. "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"

The water between them began to swirl and rise, forming two serpent-like creatures that began to take shape. They twisted around each other and began to get bigger, twinning against each other before spliting apart. They ran into each other, colliding and exploding back into torrents of water.

"Kas! Launch me! Iruka-sensei will be swept away!" Arielle shouted.

Kas nodded, getting behind Arielle, who sat on the ground and brought her knees up. She wrapped her arms around her legs as Kas picked her up. With amazing arm strength, he launched her at Iruka-sensei. Arielle unfolded and grabbed a low hanging tree-branch, quickly hoisting Iruka-sensei up as the water came rushing forth. The others were able to hold their ground, though Kas's earth dome began to collapse around Tazuna.

The two dragons bit at each other ran into one another, throwing water everywhere again. Sasuke watched with wide eyes focused on Kakashi. _'He formed that many seals in just a few seconds, and copied them perfectly.'_

'_What is this? A ninja technique?' _Sakura pondered as more water rained down on them.

Naruto's head popped up from under the water, having gotten swamped, and he watched the scene breathlessly.

Kakashi and Zabuza both had their weapons drawn as the dragons surged and attacked around them. Kakashi was pushing against Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. They were locked in a stalemate, just like their dragons.

'_Something's weird,' _Zabuza noticed. _'What's going on here? The Sharingan is supposed to allow the user to memorize the opponent's technique and copy it. But…our jutsu was executed at the same time. Did he…?' _He scoffed under his breath. _'This guy!'_

Again, both men sprang away from each other at the same time, landing an even distance away from one another. Their weapons were sheathed and they ran, switching position and getting into the same pose.

"They're moving at the exact same speed, just like each other!" Tazuna exclaimed. He'd never seen anything like that before.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her teammate.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately, looking at the battle still going on. Kakashi and Zabuza were both glaring at each other, though Zabuza's expression held something different in it. _'This guy…he's copying my movements perfectly…No, he's-'_

"Predicting them," Kakashi said out loud, startling everyone.

'_What? Did he…Did he read my mind? Damn this guy! He has-' _Zabuza thought, eyes going wide again.

"Such unpleasant eyes, right?" Kakashi said aloud again.

Zabuza scoffed. "What you're doing is just copying! Nothing about it is original!"

"You can't beat me you monkey!" They both yelled in unison. Zabuza's eyes widened. "I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!" Zabuza yelled, making seals which Kakashi just copied. A shape formed behind the silver-haired jounin, one that was all too familiar to Zabuza. _'That's…me?! That can't be! I-Is he using an illusionary technique?'_

"Water Style," Kakashi said. "Grand Waterfall Jutsu." The tomoe in his eye began to spin rapidly.

"Wha-what?!" Zabuza shouted. How could he have possibly-?

A circle of water appeared behind Kakashi, spinning faster and faster, forming a giant maelstrom around him that gushed out at Zabuza, who in too much shock, couldn't dodge it. The torrent swept him away, catching him in the wild current the inside was creating. He couldn't control his movement, forced to move with the water. _'I was the one who tried to execute the jutsu, but I couldn't keep up with his jutsu!'_

His back slammed into a tree, destroying it, and broke through three more before he continued moving with the water.

The attack cut straight through the earth, cleanly slicing through, and kept going, the stray water near the lake whipping out wildly, hitting everyone. Naruto, who still hadn't gotten out, was swept away by the current of the lake until it slammed him against the shore, and Arielle had to move with Iruka to higher ground or risk the strong water knocking her off the branch.

Finally, a thick tree spilt the attack in half, the water beginning to recede. Zabuza grunted in pain, his back having slammed into the thick trunk. He groaned in pain when kunai struck his skin, nailing him to the bark. Above him on a branch, Kakashi crouched, facing away from Zabuza. "This is the end," he said finally.

Zabuza glared back at Kakashi. "Why?" He hissed. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted. "And you're going to die."

Two long needles from out of nowhere pierced Zabuza's neck before Kakashi could even move, making blood splatter out. Everyone gasped, Kakashi turning to see who had thrown them. It couldn't have been the kids due to the angle and the skill thrown; they were good, but not that good yet.

A figure sat on a branch not too far from him, porcelain mask a startling white in the mist covered area. "It was true," the figure said softly, eyes on Zabuza. "He did die."

"Who the heck is he?" Naruto growled.

No one answered his question. Everyone was in too much shock to answer. If this guy was their friend, then they were in the clear. However, if they were enemies, not even two jounin and six genin, nor any plan they could come up with, would help them win.

Kakashi left his perch and crouched beside Zabuza, feeling his neck for a pulse that wasn't there. "He really _is _dead," he stated. He was going to end it, but this guy showed up out of nowhere and did his job for him. The threat to Zabuza was gone, but still, this was concerning. He knew ANBU would have probably been after him, but there was something wrong with this scene.

The figure bowed. "Thank you very much," he said. "I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

Kakashi was slightly nervous about the newcomer. ANBU… "That mask…If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist Village."

"You are very well informed," the newcomer replied.

"A hunter-nin," Naruto hissed. He may not have known what that was, but it didn't sound good.

"You don't even know what a hunter-nin is," Sakura pointed out. "And you should have. We studied it at the Academy. Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in," she explained.

"That's what you want to be, right Phee?" Kas asked.

Phoenix nodded. "It's in the family."

"They do it to conceal any secret of their village," Sakura continued. "That's common sense. You should study more."

The newcomer didn't really act, only kept their gaze on Kakashi and Zabuza. "Yes. I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunts exiled ninja," the newcomer clarified.

'_From his height and voice, he must not be that different from Naruto and the others,' _Kakashi observed. _'Yet, he's a hunter-nin.'_

A soft wind blew, brushing through everyone's hair and stirring up stray leaves.

'_He's no ordinary kid. That's for sure.'_

Naruto ran near the base of the tree, stopping to look between Zabuza's corpse and the Hunter-nin. And he wasn't impressed. He looked pissed. And not from envy, but from anger. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted, panting. "Who are you?!" He repeated.

"Calm down Naruto. He's not our enemy," Kakashi stood, facing his student. Naruot was about to do something rash and Kakashi headed towards him.

"That's not what I'm asking, but _Zabuza _was killed!" Naruto protested. "He…He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid who isn't much different from me! We-We look like idiots!"

"Maybe you looked like an idiot," Arielle said under her breath.

Phoenix hit her. "Arielle, shut up!" She hissed, glad no one heard her. "He's an ANBU. His skills are way above ours and he did just kill Zabuza effortlessly. It didn't matter that their plan failed and ours worked. He took him out without even trying and he's still glowing so bright! All of our glows have dimmed, but his is still bright!"

"I can't accept this!" Naruto ranted.

"I understand how you can't believe it," Kakashi said softly, standing beside him. "But this is real." He placed a hand on Naruto's head, ruffling the blonde locks. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you yet stronger than Iruka, stronger than me."

Naruto's look said that he obviously thought that was unfair.

The ANBU disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and reappeared, kneeling by Zabuza's body. He hiked Zabuza onto his shoulders and addressed the group. "Your battle ends here for now," he said softly. "I have to go and dispose of this corpse. Its body is filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me," he held up a hand, making a quick seal and disappeared in another whirlwind of leaves.

"H-He disappeared," Naruto breathed.

Kakahsi slid his forehead protector down. "He's not around here anymore," Kakashi said to Naruto, who had run towards the tree.

Naruto began punching the ground. "What was that?! What were we…?!"

"Naruto," Sakura worried.

"Damn! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist before he could hit the ground again. "Things like this happen when you're a ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time." He let go of Naruto's wrist, Naruto letting his arm flop to the ground. Knowing Naruto wouldn't do much more, Kakashi turned. "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna-san back to his house."

Tazuna laughed, trying to shake everything off. "Sorry about that everyone! But, you can all rest up at my house!"

"We'd better," Arielle mumbled.

"B-Be nice," a voice rasped.

"Sensei!" Team 13 gasped.

"How's your shoulder?" KAs asked.

Iruka grunted. "Fine, for now. Whatever patchwork I was given is fine for now, but it'll get infected if I leave it for too long."

"And your head?" Phoenix fretted, pushing up his forehead protector and feeling around his forehead. "I don't feel any cracks, but how do you feel? Dizzy? Disoriented? Headache?"

"H-Headache," Iruka gasped out, wincing.

"He hit your frontal lobe pretty hard. I'm surprised there isn't a dent in your forehead because of the impact of the butt of his sword and the force it put on your forehead protector. I think you may have a slight concussion, but I think you should be alright if you rest," Phoenix summarized.

Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's forehead, feeling around as well. "Kakashi," Iruka breathed, blushing slightly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka gave a small nod, wincing. "I-I should be fine."

"Good," Kakashi nodded before his eyes went wide and he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, right before his eyes went blank and he slumped against Arielle, who was still holding him.

"Oh no! What happened?" Sakura asked, lifting Kakashi.

"Their glows are dim," Phoenix said. "Really dim. It means that they're tired. And since Kakashi-sensei has such a dim glow, it just means his chakra is really low. Iruka-sensei's glow is fine, and I think they both just need rest." She turned to Kas. "Can you…?" she gestured to the two.

Kas nodded. "I got Iruka-sensei," he said, putting him on his back. "Unless I carry Kakashi-sensei bridal style-"

"Do it!" Arielle commanded.

Kas glared at her. "Someone else has to take Kakashi-sensei."

Arielle sighed. "I got him." She grabbed his foot and started dragging him away. "Well, let's go."

"Arielle!" Phoenix yelled. "Pick him up!"

Arielle sighed again, picking Kakashi-sensei up bridal style. "Someone else better take him if you don't want me carrying him this way."

Phoenix rubbed her temples. "Tazuna-san? Please lead the way."

* * *

~Tazuna's House~

Tazuna showed them the way back to his house in Wave, where the road there was only a bit of trouble. Three robbers had demanded that the kids hand over their bags and money else they'd get hurt, but the genin weren't really scared. They were a bit tired from the fight, so they were a bit peeved when they appeared, so they said no. Then, the bandits friends came out, which pissed them off even more.

"Give us your money little girl," one of them growled at Arielle.

Arielle blinked, shifting Kakashi in her arms. "No," she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Look sweetie, I won't hurt you if-" the head bandit began, but cut off as Arielle jumped up and spin kicked him. "Anyone else?" She challenged sweetly.

After that, the bandits ran, and they made it to Tazuna's house, where they put Kakashi and Iruka on cots. They were only able to put a warm-water cloth on Iruka, while Kakashi woke up on the way back and laid in the bed. "I used the Sharingan too much," he grumbled.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami asked.

"No. I'll barely be able to move for a week," he grunted, sitting up. "My friend should be fine, but I'm a bit too weak for much right now."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You two shouldn't move around regardless."

Kakashi didn't feel like arguing. "Okay," he conceded, laying back down.

From beside him, there was a chuckle. "That's the first you've ever agreed with someone other than me."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "So you're well enough to tease me, eh Sensei?"

Iruka grinned. "Always."

Peeking around the corner, the kids filed in seeing their teachers awake. They all crowded the bed, Sakura kneeling closest to Kakashi. "As amazing as the Sharingan is, it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not really sure about the pros and cons of using it."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while," Tazuna assured, waving a hand.

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi noticed that Phoenix tensed and stuttered as she spoke to Iruka, something that didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"By the way," Sakura began, drawing Kakashi's attention. "Who was that boy with the mask?"

"He had the mask of a hunting ninja squad from the Hidden Mist Village's ANBU," Kakashi answered.

"A special squad?" Naruto repeated.

"Also known as the fire extinguishing unit, their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. You see, a ninja's body can give away the secrets of ninja techniques and chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things," Kakashi explained. "For example, if I were to die, the secret of the Sharingan will be examined. And in that, there is a possibility, there's a chance that my jutsu, along with my Sharingan will be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body, and stop the secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field."

* * *

~A Few Minutes Later~

'_What is this?' _Kakashi rubbed his forehead. _'Zabuza died, but what's with this uneasiness? It feels like…I missed something really important.'_

Phoenix was fidgeting nervously, casting glances around the room. Kakashi wasn't surprised; she must have been trying out that new glow technique thing, which Kakashi figured must have been some kind of chakra vision. She was probably freaked out with all the light she was seeing. "Everything alright?"

Phoenix jumped, head snapping up. "H-huh?" She stuttered, blushing nervously.

"Are you alright Phoenix?" Iruka said, sitting up. "You look a bit nervous."

"I-I want to talk to you about that thing I can do," she said quietly. "In private."

Kas put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I want to ask them some questions," she replied. "Can you guys just…please?"

They gave her strange looks but slowly filed out. After a minute, Tazuna and his daughter left the room, leaving the three alone.

"What's up Phoenix?" Iruka asked. He knew as well as Kakashi did that Phoenix was lying.

"I don't want to talk about the glows. I just lied to get everyone out of here." She looked sadly at Iruka. "Sensei…I-I don't feel so good," she admitted. "After I saw…_that_, I started feeling weird. Like something wasn't right."

"Weird?" Kakashi asked.

"What was _that?_" Iruka asked in the same breath.

Phoenix bit her lip. "Sensei, when we were at the Academy, we had our outdoor practice on Wednesdays and Fridays, and sometimes, a jounin would come to class and show us proper ways to use our weapons."

"Phoen-" Iruka began. This wasn't making sense. He knew the class schedule, but why was Phoenix repeating it?

"Wait Sensei. I'm getting to the point. Just listen. I remember this day clearly. One day, a jounin as giving us weapon practice and we were using senbon on this day, a day I remember because a lot happened. I remember who the jounin was. His name was Genma-san. And I remember because he gave me a compliment. When we were doing senbon practice, I threw two of them and hit the dummy in a specific spot on the neck apparently, and Genma-san was proud that I did. He said 'You hit a very important point on that dummy. I'm surprised you got it on your first try.' I asked him why, and he explained it. He said, 'You see that spot? That's a spot on a person's neck you can hit with senbon, and when you un-alive them, they won't make a sound or bleed. Isn't that cool?'"

"Un-alive them?" Kakashi repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Genma didn't want to say kill around the kids," Iruka answered.

"Anyways, Genma-san made us all practice hitting those points, and he was proud that I hit that mark because that was something he wanted to teach us. Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kas, and Miku were the only kids in the class who actually hit those points every time. Except, one time, my senbon hit different points on the dummy's body. Genma-san saw this again and gave me another compliment. This time, he said, 'You must have had someone teach you this, else you wouldn't know such crucial points. You see the one you just hit? That'll be helpful one day, though I can't imagine where. This point is almost in the same spot the other point is in, but they're inches apart. The difference? With the first one, you can un-alive someone easily, but with this one, you can pretend their un-lived. It kinda makes their heartbeat faint and almost undetectable if someone feels for a pulse. It's kinda like they're in a coma. They aren't un-alive, but they aren't technically alive. Now I know that's cool'." Phoenix looked at her knees. "What I'm trying to say is that, that day, when Genma-san showed me those points, I kept those in my mind in case I needed them. And I know I might need them when I'm in ANBU. You see, when I saw that other ANBU attack Zabuza, I realized something. I saw where the ANBU hit Zabuza, and it wasn't the points Genma-san taught me. Not the first set. It was the second one."

Iruka gave Kakashi a look. "The mist could have played tricks on your eyes. And you guys were a bit tired. You all fought hard," he pointed out.

"Iruka-sensei, you know my eyesight is my best sense. I never miss anything. And I'm sure of what I saw. The ANBU didn't hit the right points. Zabuza is still alive!" Phoenix insisted.

* * *

Me: Okay, screw the long chapter, four is ending here!

Abbeh: It's for the best. This was originally _67 _pages-

Me: Which nearly made my fingers bleed because of it.

Abbeh: Reason being: the Zabuza saga is about 14 episodes, 5 of which were integrated into this chapter.

Me: The remaining nine will be split between chapters 5 and 6, which will be out.

Abbeh: When? We don't know since she can be so slow sometimes-

Me: You try writing out five episodes of Naruto in one chapter!

Abbeh: Anyways, for those concerned, when me and her watched Naruto, we both agreed that Zabuza could have easily avoided the kunai throw Naruto did after the shuriken technique, so that's why that changed. Until we get to the chuunin exams, the timeline won't be so different.

Both: See you guys next time! Read and Review!


	5. He's Still Alive

Me; So, the Zabuza saga is probably going to be split into three chapters. Chapter 4 was part 1, chapter 5 (this one) is part 2, and chapter 6 will be three. Then, 7 and 8 will deviate from the plot for a bit before we start the Chuunin exams

Abbeh: And boy will shit go down there! We have _such _surprises.

Me: Correct, but for now, we're still with Zabuza. So, here is chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: He's Still Alive.

Kakashi looked at Iruka. He quickly and silently conveyed a message to Iruka about everything, all while Phoenix was rummaging through her bag. 'How could she have figured it out?' Kakashi asked in sign language. All ninja were trained in different types of communication, from oral to physical. Sign wasn't used very much since it drew attention with the more profound signs, but some countries didn't really teach it, preferring Morse, but that was easy to intercept and interpret.

'She does have good eyes,' Iruka replied, nodding to her. 'Maybe she just saw what no one else thought to look for.'

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen,' Kakashi signed, looking at his hands. He should have killed Zabuza himself, even if the Hunter was there. A ninja always trusted his instincts, and the minute that Hunter appeared, Kakashi's instincts went haywire. Why he didn't listen could have been because of his exhaustion, but now they had a bigger problem on their hands: Zabuza was still out there and he had a friend.

'We can't help it. We need to let them train so they'll be better prepared for the battle.'

'I know; I just don't have to like it.'

"Phoenix," Kakashi said after a minute. "What about the glows?"

Phoenix had found what she was looking for and was hurriedly writing in it. "That's kinda the other thing I wanted to talk about. I think I can see chakra. Like, literally _see _it. I don't know what the colors mean yet, but I think I can measure how strong or weak a person is depending on the size and brightness of their glow, or their light. But what does that have to do with Zabuza?"

"…What are you doing?" Iruka asked instead, watching her work. "Sketching?" Maybe if they could get her mind away from it, they could think of how to break this news. Iruka and Kakashi had both gotten attacked, hurt, and weakened, and they left the kids by themselves. They were all scared at some point or another, and with this new enemy, they were in even more trouble.

Phoenix paused. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"This was Kas's idea. Since we're on teams, Kas knew that we would have to work together, so we needed a way to come up with team ideas we could use, and this was the result." She closed the object, which was a notebook, and showed them the cover. In her curly scrawl was her name, in Arielle's surprisingly neat handwriting was her name, and in Kas's bulky lettering was his name. The center, in big block letters, were the words 'Strategy Book', surrounded by little kunai, shuriken, senbon, and a picture of someone getting kicked in the groin (no doubt Arielle's work). "We have this notebook I keep with me since I'm the most responsible out of all of us, but after we train sometimes, we plot ideas, which go in here." She showed them the pages, which were filled with handwriting from each kid. "We write them out and try to memorize the steps." She pulled out a thicker notebook. "Here's where we make a visual depiction of the move. It was Arielle's idea." She flipped through the pages, where Kakashi was impressed at the intricate and detailed penmanship of many complicated tea moves, and got to the one of Triple Tempest Tornado. "It's so we have a visible reminder of how to follow through. If anyone were to find this, they would know what we plan and how to execute it, but I have these hidden in a scroll so that no one can get them but me. Each one of us writes our idea in the thin notebook, and then we draw it in the thick one." She pouted. "I feel like you're trying to get my attention off of Zabuza. What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed. Looks like they wouldn't be able to get Phoenix away from it no matter how hard they tried. She was either too good, or she was too curious. Either way, she wasn't about to let it go. "Phoenix, if I told you that you might be right, what would you say?"

"I would say…that my team might need to work on these moves in case Zabuza returns anytime soon. That, and we should probably train while we can," she answered confidently.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said.

"Yes?"

"I really want to switch teams. Just one genin, I swear that is all I'll need. How about I give you Naruto and I take Phoenix hmm?" Kakashi suggested. Besides, Naruto and Arielle could work together perfectly. Both loud and slightly annoying and rash at times, but they both had good hearts. And maybe Phoenix would be able to teach Sasuke about teamwork if she tried hard enough, and she'd be a good influence for Sakura...

"Kakashi. No." Iruka said in sensei-voice, shaking his head.

"But-"

"Phoenix, go get the others." Iruka commanded, shooing the other girl.

"Yes sensei," Phoenix put her books away and ran off. Phoenix at least knew when the 'grown-ups' were talking and she didn't need to be around. She was a good student in that regard.

"…Phoenix is only 12, right sensei?" Kakashi asked once she was gone.

"Yes," Iruka replied. "She's 12 years old."

"Most twelve year olds aren't as observant as she is," Kakashi said, gauging Iruka's reaction. "And most don't have her chakra reserves. Exceptions are Naruto and Sasuke, both those two are for completely different reasons."

"I know," Iruka answered.

"Kurimuzon eh? I don't think I've heard of that name in Fire Country," Kakashi continued, rubbing his chin. "Where does that name even come from?"

"Apparently, her name goes back to early Kagero Village was still around. Some of her ancestors apparently left from there and formed the village of Yugakure, and before she moved to Konoha, she lived in Yukagakure when she was younger. I know a lot of mystery surrounds her, but I don't know all that much about it, just what I was told when they enrolled," he answered .

"And another thing…Arielle. There's something with her too. She's…enormously strong with really big reserves. Plus, that name 'Yuki' obviously means she can use ice-jutsu; all the ninja of that clan name can. And the Okami is that mythical wolf legend from way back when; I don't have much knowledge about it, but it is something to be concerned with. Those two names together are concerning enough as it is. She's a combination of two names of mystery from different countries," Kakashi was just talking out loud, not really trying to imply anything. He was already concerned with Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra, but now he had two more things to worry about (actually three since there were some things about Sasuke he wanted to know). It helped him to figure things out sometimes.

"Kakashi, if you are insinuating that they might betray Konoha-" Iruka threatened.

"I'm not," Kakashi assured, holding up a hand. "I'm just wondering if you've noticed anything weird or strange with those two while you taught them."

Iruka sighed. "Arielle…I don't know why, but when she's angry, it suddenly gets colder around her and she's absurdly strong. Even as a child, she broke someone's jaw when she smacked them, and it was only a light hit. I know her reserves are big, bigger than normal and it does concern me. And Phoenix is so smart and observant, but she can change masks so quickly. One minute, she can be the sweetest thing on the planet, and the next, she's plotting to take over the world and kill all her enemies." He shook his head. "Both of them have so much mystery, and they remind me of…"

Iruka didn't have to say it. Kakashi knew exactly what he meant without Iruka have to finish. He never liked bringing it up after what happened, especially after what Mizuki said to Naruto, but the thought was still there. There was a chance, since all the signs were identical between them and Naruto, that Arielle and Phoenix could be…

"I think we'd know if they were," Kakashi pointed out. "When we get back though, maybe we should break into the-"

"No." Iruka said sternly. "They increase ANBU guards all the time, yet kids like Naruto, Arielle, and Phoenix can still break in, and I'm not risking you getting caught and thrown in jail for breaking and entering."

"How did they break into-"

"I told you Phoenix is pretty smart. She's not a genius, at least, she doesn't consider herself one, but she certainly is an escape artist," Iruka laughed. "When I caught them breaking into the Hokage Tower, the reason was that they found a strange scroll and wanted to return it. I knew they were lying since they all started looking around for ANBU in case they were going to arrest them. They claimed they were doing the right thing going to return it."

"That's actually nice of them." Scrolls happened to go missing all the time, especially when the new chunnin who worked back there didn't really know what they were doing.

"Naruto doesn't read scrolls unless he's training. Arielle doesn't like to read period unless forced to. And Phoenix wouldn't break into anything, but I question her personality sometimes. I don't know how they got in and what they stole exactly, but it looked like medical records, and Kami only knows what they would be doing with those."

"I still don't see how she could take over the-"

"WE'RE BACK!" Arielle screamed, bursting in through the door way and making everyone flinch. Ah, well that would end a conversation if anything did. Arielle would probably be great for distractions if ones were needed, but horrible for reconnaissance because she wouldn't be able to keep still for long periods of time. The fact that she passed the stealth test in the Academy (if that was still a lesson. When Kakashi was in the Academy, it was, but things could have changed) was surprising enough; Kakashi would have sworn that would be her worst area since she was the complete opposite of the word stealth.

"Must you do that everywhere we go?" Kas growled, rubbing his ear.

"I am who I am. If I must yell, I must yell. I am an individual and I will NOT BE SILENCED!" She shouted, pointing a finger in the air.

Phoenix tugged her ear. "When someone has a headache, you never yell that loudly because you irritate them."

"Well, I can't help what I am," Arielle folded her arms.

"Arielle, be lucky we're best friends and I love you and tolerate you so much, otherwise, you'd have been six feet under a long time ago," Phoenix growled.

Arielle laughed nervously. "Let's just say, hypothetically, our final exam was to kill one another, you wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Phoenix sat on the floor.

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix just smiled at her. "…I would never," she said finally.

"W-why did you pause for so long?"

Phoenix turned back to them, the sweetest smile on her face. "What did you need us for Sensei?" She asked in an equally sweet voice.

Kakashi shuddered internally. Iruka was right: Phoenix _could_ take over the world if she wanted to. But still, the issue at hand wasn't the fact that Phoenix was a possible overlord; they had bigger things to worry about. _'So Phoenix knew this whole time. And now…'_ Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face again.

"Is everything alright Sensei?" Naruto asked.

'_Shit!'_ Kakashi thought. _'I have got to keep my emotions under better wraps around them.' _"Oh, it's just about what I was talking about before. You see, hunter ninja are supposed to dispose of a corpse then and there, no matter whose around."

"So?" Sakura didn't see the point. Maybe the guy wanted his privacy. Killing someone in front of people probably wasn't something he, nor any ANBU for that matter, liked to do, no matter what ANBU training he went through.

"What? Do you think the hunter wasn't doing his job right?" Kas asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. "What did the boy in the mask do with Zabuza?" He asked instead. Maybe that would help them understand the point he was trying to get across.

"How should we know? That masked boy took Zabuza away," Sakura answered.

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. All he really needed to do was bring the head back as proof," he explained. "And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza was questionable as well."

"It was just a long needle," Sasuke said. His eyes widened a bit. "Could it be that…?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, it's what you're thinking."

Sakura blinked and Naruto scratched his head. Kas's eyes widened and Arielle shared a look with Phoenix.

Tazuna looked around the room, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Numerous voices shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Arielle shook her head. "Bu-

Tsunami looked around confused. She knew what had happened to her father, but what were they going on about now? "What's going on?"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi was glad that Naruto didn't sound as panicked as Kakashi knew he was. Either Naruto was good at hiding his emotions or he didn't realize how dire the situation was. Which was good. Genin who panicked didn't make it very far in life. They stayed genin for prolonged periods of time.

"You confirmed that he died Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura protested.

"I did confirm it," Kakashi admitted. "But he was mostly likely in a comatose or near-death state. The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. And needles like those are mostly used in acupuncture healing and such. Hunter ninja know the structure of a human body very well. It should be easy for them to put someone in a near-death state." He sighed. He really hoped that the kids would understand how crucial all of this was. "First, he took home Zabuza's corpse even when it was obvious that the body was heavier than he could carry. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. Whatever he was doing, the point of it was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

"You might be overthinking this," Tazuna said.

"No. A ninja's instincts are never wrong. Once he feels that something isn't right, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It one of the ninja iron rules." One he foolishly forgot to abide by.

Naruto clenched a fist, shaking. Honestly, he was…happy. He had another crack at the Zabuza bastard, and maybe even the hunter-nin. This time, he could be of better use and prove his worth. This mission wasn't too hard for him, or his team, and he'd prove it.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath. _'He's happy to hear that Zabuza is still out there.'_

'_That Naruto,'_ Iruka thought fondly. _'Always wanting to take on challenges that are presented to him.'_

"I knew it," Phoenix whispered. "He really _is _still out there." But no one heard her. Save for Sasuke.

Sasuke rounded on Phoenix. "Did you know?"

Phoenix held up her hands. She wasn't supposed to that let slip, but the cat had already left the bag and chased a mouse. "I-"

"You knew this whole time," Sasuke growled. "Why didn't you say something, or do something back there?"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Phoenix glared at him. "A jounin and an ANBU? Did you really think I could do something? I'm just a genin!"

"You could have warned us!"

Arielle growled at him. "And then what?! Our jounin were weak and basically defenseless, we're just genin who can barely take on someone of either of their caliber!" Arielle shouted, standing in front of Phoenix. "Phoenix would have only made us panic, and if that hunter knew that she knew Zabuza was alive, he could have killed her! Would you have said something?!"

"…" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms.

"I thought so! Phoenix did the right thing! We can't do anything more about it, and had she said something, genin couldn't take on a Hunter-nin, no matter how many clever plans we have!"

Tension was thick in the room. Sasuke was torn between glaring at Phoenix or glaring at Arielle. Phoenix was madly scribbling in her book, and Arielle kept a heated glared on Sasuke, almost red in the face with anger. Everyone could feel what was brewing, and it didn't seem like it was good.

"Sensei," Sakura said quietly, breaking the tension. "How are you going to prepare for this before it becomes too late? You won't be able to move around for a while," she pointed out.

Kakashi chuckled again, giving Iruka a short look before turning back to the kids. Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to make all of you go through some training," Kakashi said finally.

"Even us?" Kas asked.

"Unless your sensei has something he wants to teach you, you guys can tag along," Kakashi smiled.

"Wait, even if we train, it won't do us much good," Sakura pointed out. "Even you, Sharingan Kakashi, had a difficult time with our enemy." _'Damn it! Are you trying to get us killed?!'_

"Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time?" Kakashi asked. She didn't have an answer. "All of you are growing at rapid rates. Especially you Naruto," he said to the blonde.

Naruto jumped slightly, looking up. "Huh?" Honestly, he had zoned out, thinking of how cool he would look kicking Zabuza's ass and the Hunter trembling in fear of his awesome ninja skills.

Kakashi smiled. "You've grown the most."

Naruto smiled. Arielle patted his shoulder, grinning at him.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto. _'He does seem more reliable now, but…'_

"You know your stuff Kakashi-sensei. Now things are really getting interesting," Naruto said with growing excitement.

"No it isn't," a voice said from the doorway.

The turned (Iruka sat up a bit more) to see a small boy with messy black hair under a white hat with two blue stripes. He had a being shirt on, the collar tucked down, and green overalls.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, pointing at the kid.

"His hat is stupid," Arielle grumbled, getting a smack from Kas and Phoenix.

"Inari!" Tazuna scolded. "Where were you?!" He didn't seem mad, and openly held out his arms.

Inari ran into them, grinning. "I'm home grandpa!"

Tsunami put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at her son. "Inari, say hello to them. There are the ninja that escorted grandpa."

Tazuna stroked his head. "It's okay. Right Inari?"

Inari gave a calculating look (as calculating as a kid could look) to all gathered in the room. He then looked at his mom. "Mommy, they're all going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gatoh."

That shocked them all. The kid was what, seven, and he already knew about what Gatoh could do? And he doubted them? He hadn't even seen what they could do and he already had no faith in them.

Naruto stood angrily. "What did you say you brat?!" Was he there when Naruto went up against Zabuza?! No, he most certainly wasn't!

"The truth," Inari muttered.

"Listen up. I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gatoh or Chocolat is, but he's no enemy of mine."

"Technically he is your enemy since he's the one who probably sent Zabuza after us, who technically _was _our enemy," Arielle pointed out under her breath.

Inari scoffed. "A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero."

"Wha-What did you say?!" Naruto charged at Inari, but Sakura grabbed him and held him back. "Stop it!" She yelled, trying to restrain him.

"If you don't want to die, you should go home," Inari said over his shoulder.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked, used to Inari's temper.

"I'm going to watch the ocean," Inari replied, walking off.

"Watching the ocean isn't a past time you idiot!" Arielle shouted after him. "You watch birds and TV, but not the ocean stupid!"

He was about to leave and go outside when he stopped at hearing a voice.

"You know, a lot of people give up on heroes when they get let down by one of their own," Phoenix whispered to Kas. She wasn't aware that she wasn't as quiet as she should have been. Inari could still hear her clearly.

"What do you mean?" Kas asked.

"Yeah. Naruto lets us down all the time, but we still believe in him," Arielle whispered. It seemed like almost everyone heard their conversation, but no one heard it as clearly as Inari, who began clenching the door frame.

"Well, because Naruto hasn't let us down in a huge way. Whoever Inari believed in must have abandoned him, dashed his dreams, or died by Gatoh's hand, so Inari shuts out his heroes and doesn't believe that they exist," Phoenix explained. "So someone like Naruto comes around who probably reminds Inari of his hero, and Inari can't handle it because he thinks that someone else will let him down."

"Phoenix! Arielle! Kas!" Iruka reprimanded sharply. They were hurting Inari, even if they didn't realize it. It didn't matter if they weren't aware they weren't as quiet as they should be, they were still being rude and disrespectful.

"What?" The three looked up from their (almost) quiet conversation.

That's when they realized that Inari was still in the room. Arielle winced. "That…was not smart of us. And you're usually the smart one Phee; you think ahead...but not this time"

"YOU THREE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Inari screamed, whirling on them. There were angry tears in his eyes. "YOU AREN'T HEROES, SO DON'T PRETEND TO BE 'GREAT NINJA'!" He glared through his tears and ran off.

The room was filled with more tension, though it was a bit awkward now. "Inari," Phoenix whispered sadly. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

Iruka shook his head. "You three should know better. You never do that in front of someone who's hurting."

Tazuna shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes of silence.

Naruto grit his teeth. It wasn't their fault they were telling the truth, and definitely wasn't their fault that Inari was being such a brat! Inari was being such a little kid and wasn't being fair to anyone!

"Damn it!" He hissed, angrily climbing the stairs. "That brat! I need to tell him a thing or two!" He stomped towards what he guessed to be Inari's room, but paused when he heard sobbing. Peeking into the crack of the door, his eyes widened a bit. 'He's crying?' He watched in silence as Inari's head was bowed. "…Dad," Inari sobbed, tears dripping onto a photo.

Naruto walked away from the scene, looking down as he returned down the stairs.

* * *

"Bunny?" Phoenix called as the white rabbit began to wriggle out of her bag. "Bunny, what's wrong?"

'Bunny' as she had called him, made it out of her bag and scampered off, probably from being cramped in her bag for so long and wanting to stretch his little legs. He was also probably hunting for food. Whatever the reason, he evaded capture and dashed out the room. "Bunny, wait!"

"You kept the damn thing?" Arielle asked, watching Phoenix scramble to catch it. "Why would you keep it? He's a wild animal! He belongs in the wild!"

"So are you sometimes, but I never release you into the wild!" Phoenix yelled back, chasing after the white rabbit.

Arielle put a hand on her chest. "Harsh," she grumbled.

"Bunny," Phoenix called softly, chasing Bunny up the stairs. "Bunny, come back."

Bunny didn't listen, making it to the landing on top the stairs and dashing down the corridor. "Bunny, no!" Phoenix hissed, chasing him. She saw him dash into a room and went after him.

Huh?" Inari looked up, turning to see a small white rabbit run into his room. He wiped his eyes, looking at the furry creature that was slowly approaching him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Bunny?" Phoenix yanked open the door, but paused seeing Inari. "O-Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Get out," Inari hissed.

"Okay. I'll just grab Bunny and-" she gasped. "Bunny! Leave that alone!"

Bunny was curiously sniffing around the picture Inari had. Inari glared down at it. "Stay away from it!" It was too late. Inari's shout made Bunny jump and knock the picture off the desk.

Phoenix's reflexes saved the picture and the rabbit. She quickly grabbed Bunny and snatched the picture before either could hit the ground. "Bunny," she scolded to the rabbit, who looked remorseful as he turned large eyes to Inari. She held the picture out to Inari, who snatched it out of her hands. "Thank you," he grumbled. "Now leave."

"Who is he?" Phoenix asked.

"My Dad…My hero," Inari admitted, climbing back onto the desk.

"…I'm sorry," Phoenix apologized. "I didn't mean to say those things downstairs. What you said confused me, especially since you're so young, and-"

"Leave. I forgive you, but just leave," Inari whispered.

Phoenix shut the door behind her, Bunny firmly in her grip. "Inari," she called softly though the door. "I know you told me to go away, but I really am sorry for all the things I said to you earlier. I didn't know you were hurting and I probably brought up some painful memories for you; loss isn't easy for anyone. So, I want you to know that _I'm so sorry Inari. _I never meant those things, and I hope you can forgive me…" she sighed. "And try to give Naruto a chance. He might surprise you."

She didn't expect an answer. But a small sniffle and the sound of him wiping his eyes was enough of an answer for Phoenix.

~Outside~

"Now we'll being the training," Kakashi announced.

"Roger!" Naruto cheered.

"But first-"

"Damn it!" Arielle grumbled. Always a lesson before the fun.

"I think we should once again go over chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja," Kakashi finished, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Meehhh," Arielle groaned. "Can we train first, lesson later?"

"Arielle, here," Phoenix held out a small box. "Pocky." Arielle was grumpy because she was hungry. Usually, some sort of food kept her calm, which Phoenix kept on hand just in case.

"Ooh!" Arielle stuck one in her mouth, making Iruka shake his head. That was Arielle for you. Food first, anything else second.

"Really? At a time like this?" Sasuke grumbled, referring to the chakra talk.

Naruto smiled. "I already know about that. Chatra, right?"

"It's called chakra," Kakashi corrected.

"Your worse subject, if the lessons we went over in class could tell anything," Iruka reminded.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura-kun?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Listen Naruto, I'm going to explain this in a simple manner to save time," she said slowly, as if talking to a small child. Then again, with Naruto involved, it kinda was like talking to a small child. "Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a jutsu. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and form spirit energy that come from training and experience. In other words, jutsu come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is molding chakra, and with it, a person can execute a jutsu by performing a seal." She made a simple one with her hands to demonstrate.

Kakashi nodded. "Correct. Thank you." He grinned at Iruka. "You were at least blessed with a nice student."

Sakura giggled and smiled.

"What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff," Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly what Naruto said," Sasuke agreed. "We're able to use jutsu anyways."

"Ah naivety," Arielle grinned. "Thou has claimed two more victims as your bitches."

"No," Kakashi said. "You guys aren't able to use your chakra completely."

"What?!" Naruto protested.

"Just listen," Kakashi said quickly, before a fight could break out between anyone. "Like Sakura said, molding chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit and then mix them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of jutsu you want to perform."

"Wait, if Iruka-sensei is the real teacher, why are we learning from Kakashi-sensei?" Kas asked, looking between the two sensei. No one really gave him an answer, so he just shut his mouth and (unnoticeably) pouted.

"In other words, the mixes will be different," Kakashi continued. Why was he getting interrupted so much lately? Did Iruka ever get interrupted that much, or was it just him? "You three are unable to use your chakra effectively."

"Wait, us three?" Sasuke hissed. "What about them?" He nodded to Team 13.

"YOU NEED TO GET ON OUR LEVEL!" Arielle shouted at him, jabbing a finger to his chest. "YOU STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM AND YOU ARE STILL THERE!"

Iruka sighed. "You three have control, but think back to the jutsu you used on Zabuza. You said it yourselves that it was unstable. That means you lack chakra control too."

"Well…we have good control," Arielle tried.

"But it needs work," Iruka folded his arms.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued. "Even if you're able to mold a large amount of chakra, if you can't control the balance, your jutsu will only be half as effective or not executed at all."

"And so goes the story of Naruto's life," Arielle smirked, gaining a glare from Naruto.

"Wasted energy will create weakness at not being able to fight for a long time," Kakashi said, getting them back on track.

"So…what should I do?" Naruto asked, a bit confused and a bit interested.

"You're all going to learn how to control it with your body," Kakashi said firmly. "You must go through rigorous training where you will put your life on the line."

"Sounds fun!" Arielle cheered, though everyone else was filled with a bit of dread.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, the only one brave enough to do so.

Kakashi pointed a single finger up. "You will have to climb a tree."

"Dafuq!" Arielle sweat-dropped.

Iruka shook his head. "Language Arielle. Language."

"Climb a tree?" They repeated.

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. But it won't be normal tree-climbing. You're going to have to climb without using your hands."

He could clearly see the question marks above some heads.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked, skeptical.

Kakashi grinned. "Just watch."

He made a seal and dust began to swirl at his feet, which were lit with chakra. Gripping his crutches, he began to hobble towards the nearest tree.

"Aww, how cute!" Arielle gushed. "Look at him stumbling around on his little crutches!"

Kakashi ignored her, placing a foot on the tree, and to their shock, began to climb to tree, making his way to a branch.

"He's climbing," Naruto breathed in awe.

"Vertically, with just his legs," Sakura breathed as well.

Making it to a certain spot, he hung upside down and stared down at them, his aura a bit smug. "This is how. Gather your chakra at the base of your feet and make it attach to the trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra."

"Wait, how can we become stronger by doing that?" Sakura asked, a bit angry. Was Kakashi insulting them?!

"Now we get to the main topic," Kakashi said, as if he want just (basically) yelled at. "The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult for even a well-training ninja."

Naruto scratched his head. "So, even Iruka-sensei-"

"Had trouble with it as a genin, yes," Iruka admitted from his own branch higher up than Kakashi's. "But it was still crucial to learn."

"Now, the amount of chakra used for this tree-climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be behind the feet," Kakashi continued. "So in other words, if you can master this, you can master anything. Y'know, in theory." He was smirking under his mask, but they didn't know that. "The second part in maintaining the molded chakra. Most of the time, ninja maintain their chakra during battles. In such a situation, it is much harder to maintain chakra." He paused. "Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need you guys to learn this with your bodies." He tossed six kunai down, each one landing in front a genin. "Use that kunai to mark where you are able to climb with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that one. You guys aren't good enough to just walk, so get a running start and get used to it. Got it?"

Naruto bent and picked up his kunai, grinning. "This training is too easy for me! Since I am the one growing the most."

"Coming from the guy who couldn't even make a shadow clone until recently," Kas pointed out.

"Alright, alright, be quiet. Try and climb any of the trees."

'_Alright, first I gather my chakra under my feet.' _He focused hard, gathering his chakra to the soles of his feet as his teammates did. Naruto reacted first. "Alright, let's go!" He, Sakura, and Sasuke charged at their trees. Naruto reached his first, getting in a step or two before he slipped back down. Sasuke made it a fair distance, but his foot put a small dent in the tree. He quickly slashed with his kunai and flipped back, landing in a crouch. _'I didn't know maintaining chakra constantly was this difficult. If I use too much, I get repelled. Too little and I won't make it anywhere.' _He looked at Naruto, seeing the boy grabbing his head and rolling around on the ground in pain.

Kakashi was watching in slight boredom. _'Well, there's the difference in Sasuke and Naruto.'_

"This is easier than I thought," Sakura voice rang out. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura sitting on a high up tree branch, on level with Iruka.

Naruto gaped. "S-Sakura-chan?!" How did she make it so fast?!

Kakashi watched in approval. "Oh? Looks like the one with the best chakra control is Sakura, the girl."

Sakura giggled from her perch on a tree branch.

"Wow Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto gushed, grinning at her. _'It is a bit annoying though,'_ he thought to himself. This was the third time a girl outclassed him!

"Damn it," Sasuke grumbled, turning away. He got shown up by a girl. Again. _He _was probably watching form somewhere, laughing at his little brother for getting outclassed by a girl.

'_I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?!'_ Sakura hung her head. Why couldn't she get Sasuke to see how good of a ninja she was?

Kakashi was doing his inverted u smiled. "Your knowledge of chakra was splendid, and you control and stamina are good as well. Maybe Sakura rather than someone else is better suited to be Hokage," he said cheerfully, trying to rile Naruto up. "And the Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought either," Kakashi added, watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Hey! Shut up Sensei!" Sakura shouted. It was bad enough that she had accidentally shown him up, but now Kakashi was making him hate her even more! _'Sasuke's gonna hate me now!'_

'_But still, Naruto and Sasuke have an incredible amount of chakra hidden within them that Sakura can't match. If this goes well, it will become a treasure to them.' _Kakashi thought, watching the two steel their resolves.

"I am going to catch up to Sasuke, and I will do this!" Naruto picked up his kunai, trying to repeat the steps. No way was he going to give up now. Naruto gathered chakra into his feet, but he stumbled when Arielle, Phoenix, and Kas rushed past him, abandoning their kunai. "LAST ONE TO THE TOP SUCKS!" Arielle shouted, racing up the tree.

"You're the slowest one," Kas commented, already a leap ahead of her.

"And you're both in my dust," Phoenix said, three-fourths of the way to the top.

Kakashi watched in slight shock, though he hid it. _'How can they already-?'_ He looked at Iruka, who looked at them with pride. _'Did Iruka already teach it to them?'_

"Hah! I win!" Phoenix cheered, finally making it. She waved at them from the top of a large birch, giggling as Kas swung himself up onto a branch and make it sway under his weight. "Second. So you suck Arielle," Kas said, grinning, on the branch beside Phoenix.

Arielle glared, hanging upside down, and crossed her arms. "Shut up!"

'_If they already have chakra control, why did Iruka say they needed work? And what could they possibly do to improve?'_ Kakashi thought, staring at the three.

"Well," he said finally. "Looks like we have three better candidates for Hokage, and three better than the Uchiha clan." If that wouldn't ignite a challenge, he didn't know what would.

Phoenix and Arielle were hanging upside down like Kakashi, picking fruit from the tree. Kas was simply pulling the veins from a leaf and letting them fall to the ground.

"Get down from there," Iruka called. "We've got our own training to do."

Arielle smirked. "First one to race down?"

Phoenix grinned and just released her chakra and began to fall down.

"Is she crazy?!" Sakura shouted. "She's gonna kill herself!"

However, she simply back-flipped in mid-air and landed in a crouch, making a dent in the ground.

"Show-off!" Arielle shouted down at her. "You're the only one of us who can flip like a monkey Phoenix!"

"You could do it if you tried!" Phoenix shouted back.

Arielle glared at her. "Screw you! I'm coming down my own way!"

She and Kas walked down, though Kas flipped off the bark of his tree a little of the ways down, making Arielle mad.

"We're going to go," Iruka said, getting off the tree. "We'll see you guys later."

~Water's Edge~

"So, what's our training gonna be?" Kas asked, feet dangling over the edge of the dock.

Iruka smiled. "Watch." He stepped onto the water and began walking, until he was a good distance away. "See?" He called from a fair distance in the water. "This is how we'll make your control better."

"H-He's walking on water," Kas stuttered. "How is that-"

"Possible? Simple. I'm just using my chakra to keep me afloat and balance myself. You see, you have to take your chakra and apply it downward to your feet. By doing this you must use it to connect to the water, and at the same time release enough chakra to push off from the water, therefore making you stand on it. However water, unlike a tree, is different. Water is movable, a liquid. And because of this the user must continually balance the chakra on the water so you can stand. In other words, it's exactly like the tree-climbing technique, but since the water is moving, you have to concentrate more on keeping your balance. Understand?"

The three nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, I only want you to try and make it to where I am for now, though I only expect you to get a couple of steps in. But, if you think you can, try to make it to the dock all the way across the water," Iruka said, stepping back onto the dock. "Go ahead and try."

The three stood, gathering chakra into their feet. With slow movements, they carefully stepped onto the water and were able to balance…

For all of two seconds.

Once they took that second step, they all fell beneath the water.

Iruka laughed as they resurfaced, coughing up water. "It isn't easy," he admitted. "No one gets it on their first try. It takes practice."

Arielle helped Phoenix back onto the dock, Kas hauling himself up after her. Again, the three gathered their chakra to their feet and stepped onto the water. This time, Kas got his balance and cautiously took three steps before he went down under the water. Arielle made it the same number of steps before she went under as well. Phoenix didn't really move, only stood for a few minutes before taking five tentative steps forward and she fell in. The three resurfaced again, coughing up more water.

"Okay," Arielle choked out. "This is really hard!"

"I know," Phoenix coughed, spitting up more water. "We're getting drenched."

"But we can't give up," Kas said, shaking his wet hair. "We've got to master this if we want to get better at our chakra control."

"I know," Arielle grumbled. "Let's try again."

Again, the hauled themselves out of the water and onto the dock again, where they repeated the process. It went a bit better this time, they were able to go about seven steps before they fell in again, but they had to concept down, for now.

~Three Hours Later~

"Guys! Look! I made it!" Arielle cheered, jumping up and down, and the falling into the water after she let go of her control.

Kas glared at her. "How did you make it all the way over there?"

Arielle resurfaced and grinned. "It was all thanks to being that much of a badass."

"Really?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Where was the badass before?"

"Shut up," Arielle said with a smile. "I was still able to do what you couldn't do."

The three climbed onto the dock and collapsed, panting heavily.

"Okay," Phoenix panted. "We are going to get this, and soon."

"But how?" Kas breathed. "This is way harder than tree climbing."

"I don't have all the ideas!" Phoenix protested.

"Usually you do," Arielle pointed out.

"I know," Phoenix admitted. "But I usually have like, six different things going on in my mind when I do things, so that makes it eas-" she gasped. "That's it!"

"Aaaand, there she is! That's the Phoenix we know," Arielle grinned.

"We're thinking too much," Phoenix said, sitting up. "The more we focus on getting it right, the more we get it wrong because we panic. Arielle is one of those people who unconsciously doesn't have to think all that much, or she can easily distract herself, so that's why she got it. But we were thinking too much. I think that if we just think normally instead of being so focused on being right, I guarantee we'd get it right. It's, like we train our body, then our minds."

"I never thought of it that way," Kas murmured. "It's so simple."

"We need to try it," Arielle agreed.

The three stood up and attempted to try it again. This time though, their mindsets were different.

'_So, Zabuza is still alive and Tazuna needs protection until we actually kill Zabuza and the other dude before they kill us. And then, we still have to get home and avoid getting caught by anything on the way back. Of course, I think we'll be fine if the training goes as planned. We could get so much stronger by doing this…at least the right way,'_ he looked down. _'Huh. I did it. The right way.'_

"I made it," he murmured to himself. "I made it!" Kas had made it to the halfway point. "I made it!"

"Way to go Kas!" Phoenix cheered. "You made it to the halfway point." _'Now, my turn. Let's see…We could probably use this technique to think up some new team moves. Walking on water? This is so cool. Anytime we have a water battle, we just work out the right moves and we could make some of the coolest combo moves. It'd be really nice to-'_

"Phoenix you made it!" Kas called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "H-Huh? Oh! Hey I made it!"

"Way to go Phee!" Arielle cheered, already at the halfway mark. "We made it halfway! Without thinking about it!"

"Yeah, now we just have to make it all the way while thinking about it," Kas reminded.

"…Way to dampen the mood Sebby," Arielle grumbled, tussling his wet hair, making Kas hiss at her.

"Well, we made it thus far, and we're even standing on top of the water without thinking about it," Phoenix said happily.

"Oh ye-AHHH!"

The three fell in the water again, only after they coughed up water, they began laughing.

* * *

Kakashi hobbled up to Iruka, who was looking out across the water. "Maa, what's wrong Ruka-chan?"

Iruka glared at him. "What did I tell you about calling me that in public?"

"You enjoy it though, especially that time on the Hokage Monument when-" Kakashi began with a smirk.

Iruka slammed a hand over his mouth. "Shh! We're not going to talk about that!"

"But you seemed to like it when-"

"What did you really come out here for?" Iruka asked irritably, looking back out across the water.

"I was just checking on your students," Kakashi shrugged. "I was curious about them."

Iruka sighed. "Still? Look Kakashi, I know that they're strange in their own little way, but let's not delve into them anymore."

"I just want to know about their chakra control," Kakashi admitted. "I can see them from here. They all look like drenched rats and they still want to continue almost drowning themselves. You're teaching them the water walk technique a bit early. Are you sure they can handle it?"

"Well, when I gave them an initial test, they had already known some jutsu, ones that they shouldn't know until they're Chunnin or ones that I haven't even heard of. All of them. And I know it's strange that Arielle and Phoenix have such large reserves, larger than even those above average, and honestly? It scares me. I didn't think they would have such control, and such chakra. I didn't think they would advance so quickly. And Kas may not have the reserves they have, but even he has some good reserves of his own. The fact that they can advance to quickly in the first place makes me wonder about all of them. And…" he looked around. "You can't tell anyone about this, but…Phoenix and Arielle's back have this strange tattoo on them."

"Tattoo?" Kakashi repeated.

Iruka nodded. "Phoenix has a large one that covers her shoulders and her entire back, and Arielle has one as well. Only reason I know is because the Fourth told me about them before they were in my class." He sighed. "Look, I know some stuff about them, but the Fourth made me swear not to tell. The fact that I told you about the tattoos was bad enough. Promise me that you won't tell," Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi leered. "Well, I promise, only if you promise me something."

Iruka gave him a weary look. "What?"

"Promise me that when we get back, you'll-"

"SENSEI!" Three voices shouted.

Kakashi growled. _'Cockblocks,'_ he thought angrily. The _one _time he gets Iruka alone to talk about their private time, and the brats had to go and ruin it. Why did he take a genin team again? It was something about needing to get grounded back to normal humanity…or connecting with the younger generation…something along those lines.

"Look Sensei!" Arielle waved at him from the other side of the water. "We made it!"

"All the way to the other side!" Phoenix shouted, her wet hair stuck to her head.

Iruka smiled. "That's great you three. I didn't expect you three to learn it all in one day."

"Watch what else we can do!" Kas called.

The jumped off the dock, landing perfectly on the water and began to skate over to them. They glided across the water over to them, as if they were ice-skaters. Their form looked a bit shaky, like they needed work on it, but they looked good.

Iruka clapped once they made it to him. "How did you guys-"

"Arielle slipped and caught herself at the last moment and she ended up sliding across the water," Phoenix answered. "She righted herself before she could go under again but she was still sliding across the water, so we kinda picked it up from there."

Arielle shrugged. "That's just what I do."

Iruka laughed. "Okay, you three looked like drowned rats. Go towel off and then go join Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami for dinner, alright?"

"Yay. Food," Arielle said through a yawn.

"You don't sound very happy," Kakashi commented.

"We are tired and hungry," Arielle answered. "I feel like collapsing into a bowl of rice and just sleeping then and there."

"You might choke to death and die," Kakashi drawled.

"There would be 10+ people there to help her," Kas pointed out. "I think she'd live."

Iruka shook his head. "You three really do look like you might collapse. Go inside and eat, then get some rest, okay?"

The three just nodded sleepily and trudged back inside. Iruka smiled after them. "I'm so proud that they were able to somehow master it. They're advancing quicker than I would imagine."

"Yes…quickly. I still wonder about how they advance so quickly," Kakashi said. "Not that I'm questioning you or your methods, but I just wonder if all this is a bit too much for them at too fast of a pace and at their level. Genin are not at this stage this early."

"I know," Iruka said, covering up some anger. "I know that, but what was I supposed to do? Hold them back and teach them basics? They would regress, not progress, and I didn't want that for them. I think this pace is _still _too slow. Five hours? They mastered it in _five hours _and they're _water-skating _on it. Even high-ranked chuunin can't do that until they learn better control. I understand where you might be concerned, but I have to do something so that they can grow."

"I get that. Then again, this _is _your first genin team. And you are a tokubetsu jounin, not a full one. Of course your methods would be different."

Iruka internally flinched, but laughed it off, as Kakashi did. Whether he knew it or not, Kakashi had hurt him by saying that. Everything time he said that, Iruka felt a pang in his chest. "I guess they would be," he said to cover up the hurt. Kakashi had been happy for him to make jounin, but Iruka, like Anko, Genma, Ibiki (A/N: yes. Ibiki technically isn't a "full-jounin". Because he has a specialty in the human mind and how it works, and because he has such an extensive knowledge of it, he's really a just tokubetsu; he doesn't necessarily have the skills to be all the way full jounin, which surprised the hell outta both of us.) and Ebisu, was only a tokubetsu. He had a knack for anything having to do with traps and seals, which gave him the skills of a jounin, but not full time. Tokubetsu don't usually take genin teams because they aren't really considered full time jounin, so it's dangerous for them, especially if they encounter a regular jounin, but Iruka was one who may not have had the reserves, but he had some of the skills. As stated, Kakashi was happy when he heard Iruka ranked up, but every now and then, there was the casual 'not a full jounin' comment thrown around, which hurt. Kakashi may have been joking, but it still hurt. It was like he questioned Iruka's methods because he wasn't in with the high-ranked jounin crowd.

~Inside~

"We're missing three brats," Kakashi commented, looking at the scene. Inari was there, with Tazuna and Tsunami, Sakura was eating slowly, while Naruto and Sasuke were torn between stuffing themselves and passing out. There were bags everywhere, but they were missing three of them. "Why are we missing three brats?"

"Phemins rem en bo meed the tunny," Naruto said around a mouthful of food, pointing at a small bowl Bunny was resting by. "Den hey ram mout."

"Can you swallow your food before you talk?" Iruka asked, giving him a whack on the head.

Naruto swallowed, gulping down water. "I said, Phoenix ran in to feed the bunny, then they ran out."

Sasuke shrugged. "That was 20 minutes ago. We have no clue where they are now."

"Didn't you see them?" Sakura asked.

Iruka shook his head. "We were out talking about your training and we assumed they had come in to eat," he said. "But did they say where they were going?"

"Kas grabbed something from a bag and then he ran out with the other two," Sakura said, wiping her mouth. "I didn't see what he grabbed, but as soon as he had it, they ran back out."

Iruka sighed. "I'm going to go look for them," he said, turning back towards the door.

"You're supposed to be resting!" Tsunami called to him.

Iruka smiled over his shoulder. "When I'm sure they're safe, I'll rest. Not before them."

Tsunami blushed slightly, ducking her head. Well, he_ was _handsome and liked kids…

Kakashi growled under his breath. He hated widows. They always went after the good, _taken _ones (even though only three people in the room other than him knew Iruka was taken), and were filled with hormones that needed to be released somewhere, but it wouldn't be with Iruka!

* * *

"Kas? Arielle? Phoenix? Where are you three?" Iruka called into the dark forest. "It's getting dark out! You need to come in!" Distantly, he heard childish voices in front of him, so he kept walking. He found the grass looked brushed over, but he knew that ninja knew how to step so that it looked that way. They were this way, he was sure of it.

"I think the jump needs to be higher," he heard. "And maybe I should just launch both of you. Running might be a bit of a waste of time."

"I think Kas is right. The run might be a bit too slow. At least if we jump, Kas can see, and we can get the view from above," that sounded like Phoenix's voice.

"And then, maybe in the air, I should launch _you,_" that sounded like Arielle. "You get more speed that way."

"Okay. Let's try it that way."

Carefully, Iruka peeked from behind a tree, watching his three charges.

Kas had sent an earth dummy at a tree, taking up a defensive stance. Arielle had jumped, landing on his hand, and Phoenix did a backflip to land it. They two curled into balls and tucked their heads down. Kas spun, launching Arielle and Phoenix into the air with amazing strength. With one hand, Arielle tossed shuriken at what was supposed to be the target, and with the other, she grabbed Phoenix's hand and spun quickly, doing a final turn and sending the girl flying at an angle at their target. Phoenix had a kunai ready and used her speed and momentum to slash at the target on the tree with her kunai. She ducked low, to which Kas jumped over her and delivered a strong kick, and Arielle vaulted off his shoulders and threw unlit explosive tags. Kas hadn't been still and dispelled the earth clone, rushing at the target as soon as Arielle threw Phoenix, and Arielle had been flying after Phoenix, just without that much speed. The result was an impressive air-and-ground combo move that made Iruka proud.

'_Impressive,' _he thought. _'Is this what they'd been doing? Working on combination moves this whole time?'_

"I liked that one better," Phoenix was saying.

"Same," Arielle agreed. "Should we work on one more?"

"Maybe we should work on Triple Tempest Tornado," Kas suggested. "Y'know, to stabilize it."

Arielle shook her head. "We're all about out of chakra. I don't think any of us could handle anything else."

"I have to agree with her. If we try one more attack after all we've been doing, we might just collapse," Phoenix said, slumping to the ground. "I feel like collapsing right here."

Arielle flopped back onto the ground. "And we didn't even get to eat," she mumbled.

"That was _your _idea," Kas pointed out. "You were the one who wanted to train. And you were even out on the water practice the walking thing."

"Because my form is bad," Arielle whispered quietly. "I-I hate being behind you two. Phoenix is a freakin' genius who flips around like a monkey, and Kas is the fastest, but he's still strong. And I'm…the goofball," she covered her eyes with her hands.

"I don't think you're a goofball," Phoenix said quietly. "I think you're fairly smart, you're the fastest, and without you, we wouldn't have been able to water skate."

"But I messed up!" Arielle pointed out. "The only reason we could do that was because I messed up the first one."

"But you're good at stuff," Kas said. "You're stronger than me, and you know how to make us laugh. You also have some useful jutsu and I think you're a good kunoichi."

Arielle smiled. "Thank you Sebby."

"Don't call me-You know what? You're welcome," Kas said with a smile.

Arielle gasped. "Did-Did Kas just willingly let me call him Sebby?"

Phoenix laughed. "I think he did."

"_Never _speak of this," Kas muttered, blushing.

Arielle grinned. "I won't make any promises."

Iruka laughed to himself. _'They're already like family to each other. Almost like…we were when we were genin…'_ his team was so close. And his sensei…Iruka didn't like to think about it, but still, his team reminded him of when he was a genin: troublemakers, but still family.

~Tazuna's House~

"So you found them," Kakashi said, watching the three drag their feet to the table. As soon as they sat down, their heads hit the table. "They look good. Nice training?"

He ducked to avoid getting him by a chopstick thrown by Arielle. He was smiling at her, but Arielle glared harshly at him.

"It was fine," Kas's voice was muffled by the table. "But we're exhausted."

"You shouldn't have pushed yourselves so much," Iruka scolded. "Now look at where it got you."

"We wanted to get better," Arielle mumbled.

"You can't get better in just one night. It takes time," Kakashi pointed out.

"Hmph. Renegade for life."

"That doesn't make any sense," Phoenix said, pillowing her head on her arms.

Tsunami put bowls of food in front of them. "Exhausted or not, you can get some of your strength back if you eat something. It won't do you good to have nothing in your body."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you Tsunami. It's nice to know someone else is concerned about their wellbeing, even if they don't seem to be."

Tsunami blushed again, busying herself with the dishes. "J-just passing on a lesson."

"…Phoenix?" Sasuke mumbled quietly. Sakura had shown him up, Naruto was progressing faster than he thought possible, and now there were three people who were better than him. It wouldn't hurt to…

"Hmm?" She looked up from her food. "Yeah?"

"I-I wanted to ask you if…well-never mind," Sasuke turned his head. "Forget I said anything."

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing. I changed my mind."

Phoenix shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Naruto was leaning on the table. "So, what were you guys doing? Were you practicing the tree-climb technique? Or something new? Huh? Huh?"

"We were working on some moves," Kas answered, pushing his bowl aside. "Just some stuff. We wanted to be prepared for Zabuza, and we couldn't do that sitting around and _not _practicing the moves we put so much effort into thinking up."

"I actually don't put effort into my moves. Whatever looks like it'll be cool in my head, I write down," Arielle said. "Like Triple Tempest Tornado."

"Hard to believe that she can up with it, isn't it?" Kas teased, flicking her ear.

Arielle flipped him off. "Shut up Sebby."

"Don't call me Sebby!"

~The Next Morning~

Sakura yawned, stretching her stiff muscles. She had never really slept on a floor before, but it wasn't all the uncomfortable. In all honesty, it wasn't as bad as the other kunoichi had made it out to be. It was actually quite comfortable. She was just bored now.

"You're looking bored out here by yourself," Tazuna commented, hauling a beam over his shoulder. "Where's the loud one and the arrogant boy?"

"They're both practicing the tree-climbing technique right now, trying to get it right," she answered, shaking off some of her sleepiness.

"And what're you doing out here?"

Sakura grinned. "Kakashi-sensei said that since I was so smart, he sent me out here to guard you."

"Is that so?" Tazuna asked. He wasn't really insinuating anything, just genuinely curious. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't do it; it was just that he didn't think they would leave him with just one.

"What about it?" Sakura growled. Did he think she wasn't strong?! That wasn't true at all! She was plenty strong by herself, and she could guard some old fart while he worked on a bridge!

"Where are the other three?" Tazuna asked, setting down the beam. "Shouldn't they be out here too, or are they training?"

Sakura shrugged. "They were _supposed _to be guarding you with me, but they decided to train."

"Actually, Arielle and Phoenix wanted to train," Kas said, walking up to the two. "I decided to look after Tazuna and maybe look around the town for a bit." He sat beside Sakura. "I just hope the girls don't kill themselves working too hard." Bunny poked his head out from Kas's collar. "They left me with the rabbit too, but I'm more worried about them overworking themselves than Bunny running off, though Phoenix would kill me I lost him."

Sakura mentally frowned. _'Kas worries about Arielle and Phoenix a lot. Like real teammates should. But…Naruto has a crush on me and he'll ask for help when __**he **__wants to get better, and Sasuke-kun…I don't even think he wants to be here with either of us. Yet he and Naruto can still work together. But where does that leave me?'_

"Uh, Tazuna?" A man was meekly approaching Tazuna. "May I have a word with you real quick?"

Tazuna turned and nodded. "Of course Giichi. What is it?"

"Well…I was wondering…Can I quit this bridge project?"

Tazuna's eyes widened. "W-Why all of a sudden?! Not you too…"

Kas looked up and down the bridge. There weren't as many workers as he thought there should be on a project this big. In fact, it looked like too much of a workload for the people who were present. _'They must be scared…'_

"Tazuna," Giichi sighed. "I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved…well, Gatoh will come after me too."

Tazuna's eyes narrowed. Giichi didn't hold his gaze; he looked to the side before continuing. "Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we just stop building this bridge?"

"I can't do that," Tazuna said almost immediately. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to the poor Wave Country, which possesses very few resources," Tazuna declared boldly.

'_So that's why Gatoh is scared. He probably overprices people to ship using his company. Tou-san never really explained it to me, but I get how underhanded he can be. This bridge will provide a good-prices service from one end to another for them to ship their goods easier, and Gatoh doesn't want to lost such business,' _Kas thought, watching the interaction.

"But if we die…"Giichi trailed off.

Tazuna just smiled bitterly. "I think it's about lunch time. Let's stop this for now." He walked past Giichi, not sparing the man a glance.

'_Tazuna's one of the only ones here who still has hope, even after everything that's happened to him. He's someone who wants the best for his country, no matter what the cost, even if his life is on the line,' _Kas observed. _'No wonder things happened this way…We __**have **__to stop Zabuza, that ANBU, and Gatoh, no matter what the cost!'_

"Tazuna!" Giichi called.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes over his shoulder. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore," he said coldly.

~Dusk~

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, on the ground panting. "What's with this thing?!" He'd been at this all day, and he had made progress, but not the kind he wanted. He made it a little over halfway, but Sasuke was even higher than he was! And on top of that, he kept landing on his head, and it was really starting to hurt!

He glared at the other boy, who was glaring at him in return. He got to his feet the same time Sasuke did and narrowed his eyes. _'I am __**not **__going to lose to you!'_

They charged at their respective trees, each boy determined not to let the other be the better genin.

~Town~

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked. For the day, three more people had quit, and Tazuna had let them go, though he seemed a bit reluctant to do so. But still, for the day, work was over and they now traveled through town.

"I've been asked to get ingredients for dinner tonight," Tazuna answered.

Sakura looked around. There were so many people on the street without a home, without a job, starving, dirty…children were stealing from adults and each other for food, while other children sat on tattered blankets, huddling for warmth and sharing rotting food.

'_What's with this city?'_

"Hey you!"

Kas turned his head. There was some teen walking towards them, glaring. Kas knew he wasn't supposed to start any trouble, but the dude was asking for it!

But, the dude (he could only be Kas's age) advanced towards a small child huddled with four others around a pile of…it looked like dirty clothes, but there was a piece of bread, the only thing that looked new.

"You think you can steal that bread from me punk?!" The kid snarled, his two buddies smirking. "Well, do you?!"

The boy flinched, standing on shaky legs. "I-I didn't take anything," he coughed.

The teen lifted him off the ground and shook him. "There's a penalty for doing that to me. You and your friends need to pay!"

"Hey!" Kas shouted.

The teen turned. "What do you want?"

"Put. Him. Down." Kas hissed.

"Or what?" The teen challenged, shaking the kid in his arms. "What're you, a stupid girl, and an old dirt bag gonna do if I don't?"

"Kas!" Sakura hissed. "Don't."

Kas marched up to the teen and glared at him. Kas may not have been overly muscular or bulky, but he didn't need to be. People were intimidated by his height and by the slim muscles he _did _have, which gave him an advantage when he needed to scare punks like this. And in effect, the teen shrunk back slightly.

"Leave him alone," Kas whispered. "Or you won't like what I do to you or your friends."

The teen slowly put the kid down and scoffed. "He wasn't worth my time anyways," he muttered.

Kas glared at him and his retreating friends.

"Um…Mister?"

Kas turned. The little boy and his friends were staring up at him with admiration. The lead boy was smiling at him. "T-Thank you," he mumbled. Kas smiled softly, ruffling his hair. He had a full box of strawberry pocky in his bag. It was supposed to be for he and his team to share, but the little kid deserved it more. It was the least he could do. Besides, Phoenix and Arielle would understand why he gave up their snack.

"Here," Kas said softly, handing over the box. It was king-sized, so they should be able to spilt it evenly. "Take this."

"But-"

"Take it." Kas pushed into tiny hands. "You and your friends enjoy that, alright?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you again Mister…"

"Kas."

"Mister Kas. Thank you!"

Sakura was smiling as they continued walking. She had always thought Kas was a bit rough since he usually had a frown on his face or scowled a lot, but it was nice to know Kas had sympathy for people. Sakura had initially thought that because of his height, he was intimidating and a bit mean, but Kas was actually pretty nice…and cute.

* * *

"This is it," Tazuna announced, walking into a store. It was small and…barren. There was barely anything in it.

'_There's barely any food in here,' _Sakura thought in shock. Almost all the shelves were rather barren, only holding a few scraps of food here and there.

Kas looked over his shoulder. "Ah-Sakura!" There was someone behind her, reaching for her.

Sakura gasped, feeling a hand around her butt. "PERVERT!" She screamed, flying back kicking him.

"N-No I'm not," he groaned as he hit the ground, blood pouring out of his nose and a tooth flying out of his mouth.

Kas blinked in shock. What a kick that was!

"I was really surprised back there," Tazuna commented as they walked back. He really had thought that the girl was weak, but she knocked that guy's tooth out _and _sent him flying into a wall. Luckily, the dent wasn't too big or costly, but the man had indeed learned his lesson.

"What's with this city?!" Sakura hissed, glaring at every man who gave her a look_._ Kas wisely kept his distance, whistling nervously. Sakura was pissed and Kas felt like if he said the wrong thing, Sakura might kick him the way she did that other guy.

Hands hovering around her butt again made Sakura grit her teeth. "Again?!" She growled, turning to attack the other person. She stopped however, when a small girl gasped. Her clothes were rugged and she had unruly black hair. Her blue eyes were wide as she held out her hands. "Please…"she said softly.

Sakura couldn't help it. The fact that mere children were reduced to stealing and begging…she felt bad. The girl couldn't have been more than six years old, maybe even younger. Yet she had to grow up in this. And back home, she had never had to deal with this. Everything she needed was at home, and it would be easy enough for her to get whatever she needed anyways. This girl…she was stuck begging for blood.

Sakura reached into her bag. She knew she had candy in there somewhere. "Here," she held it out to the little girl. Sakura herself didn't need it, but at least a girl didn't go hungry, even if it was only five pieces.

Sakura's heart broke when the girl lit up, both in surprise and happiness. She realized that she might have been the only person to really give the girl something without wanting anything in return. "Thank you!" The girl smiled widely.

Sakura gave a short nod, trying to hold back her tears.

The girl smiled one last time before she ran off, disappearing into the crowds of people.

"Ever since Gatoh came, the city's been reduced to this," Tazuna explained, watching with misty eyes. "The adults have become cowards, and the children suffer because of it. That's why…That's why we need to finish the bridge right now. It'll be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in the country, for the people who have decided to do nothing." He shook his head slowly. "If only…If only that bridge gets finished. This town will return to the way it was before." He clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood. "Everyone will return to normal."

Sakura thought back to her two teammates. Getting rid of Zabuza and the Hunter would be one thing…but Gatoh was the next step. _'Sasuke-kun…Naruto.'_

~Forest~

'_Damn it! Damn it! Sasuke's still climbing up!' _Naruto thought, having fallen down his tree again. He was making it farther and farther up, but Sasuke was always steps ahead of him. He had made so many new marks, but it didn't seem to do any good. Sasuke was further than him! He watched Sasuke scale the trees back down.

'_Damn, he's get so much closer to me,' _Sasuke thought, following up the line of marks Naruto had made.

'_Damn it! No! No!' _he had to catch up! He just had to! He shook his head to clear it. He wouldn't get anywhere if he was so focused on Sasuke. _'My mind will be disturbed if I think about Sasuke,' _Naruto thought, staring at his kunai. He focused on what Sakura had told him. _'Charka uses spirit, so don't get too eager or too tense. Relax, and concentrate on your energy and collect a constant amount at the bottom of your feet. Concentrate. Concentrate.' _He felt his chakra gather at the base of his feet. _'All right, this is going really well! Okay, I can-'_

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke's voice rang out.

Naruto stumbled over his own feet and fell, landing face first on the ground. "Damn you!" He shouted at Sasuke. "Don't bother me when I'm concentrating!"

"Um, well…"

Was Sasuke…nervous? No, Sasuke had never gotten nervous. He was always confident, but he looked so awkward.

"What?" Naruto growled, annoyed. _'It's rare for him to want to talk to me.'_

"Y-You asked Sakura for tips before, right? Well, what did she tell you?"

Naruto had the biggest grin on his face. Sasuke was asking _him _for help? Well, he was technically asking for Sakura's help, but still, he was asking help! Then Naruto became serious. "I won't tell." Sasuke had always been a jerk to him, why should he be the nicer person to him?!

Sasuke gave him an irritated look. "Wha-?"

"Oh! Are we interrupting something?"

The two turned, seeing a dirty Arielle and Phoenix staring at the two. They were both just about as dirty as the boy were, if not a bit cleaner. They actually looked a bit drenched too if Naruto looked closer.

"Are you two still training?" Phoenix asked. "You both look a bit…well, you look like crap."

"So do you!" Naruto pointed out.

'_Well, if Naruto won't help me, maybe I can ask…'_ "Hey, Phoenix? Can I ask you a question? You know, in private?"

Phoenix nodded as Arielle narrowed her eyes. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke's back.

* * *

"So, Phoenix. The tree-climbing technique…I was wondering about it," Sasuke said, leaning against a tree. "I can't seem to get it down, but you and your team do, and I was wondering if there was anything special you guys did that helped you." There. That didn't sound too pathetic to his own ears. He honestly hated asking for help, but if Team 13 seemed to bored with the technique and were advancing ahead of him, it would be a good idea to learn from someone who knew the struggle and had broken the boundary of it.

"Well, is there something on your mind when you do it?" Phoenix asked. "You need to clear your head, else your distractions will make you lose concentration. And try to focus on your feet and the bark; everything else is irrelevant to you." She smiled. "Y'know Sasuke-kun, there's something that helps me sometimes. Just don't think about what you're doing and you do it better. Once you've mastered it without thinking, do it with thinking is a bit easier because your body recognizes the concept, your mind is just elsewhere. But if you train your mind while your body knows the concept, you get it faster." She smiled.

Sasuke pushed off his tree. It made sense if he thought about it. Train his body and later his mind…It just might work.

"Thanks Phee," Sasuke smiled a bit.

"No problem Sasuke-kun." Phoenix smiled back, not missing the fact that he used her nickname.

~Dinner~

"Ugh," Arielle made a face. "Must you two eat like animals? Bunny's the animal here, and he's eating much more civil than you two."

Tazuna just laughed it off. "I think it's pretty fun! It's been a while since I ate with so many people!"

"Yeah, but it can't be too much fun when these two make themselves sick and monopolize the bathroom after this," Kas pointed out.

"Here Iruka-san," Tsunami smiled. "Sorry for the wait, but it _has _been a while since so many people have been with us for dinner."

Kakashi shot her a dirty glare as Iruka smiled and nodded. "Thank you Tsunami. And I'm sorry for Naruto and Sasuke's eating habits. They aren't usually like that."

Tsunami just smiled, faint blush on her cheeks.

'_You stay away from my Ruka!' _Kakashi mentally snarled.

Naruto and Sasuke were stuffing themselves silly, not even taking time to breathe as they basically inhaled their food. Inari had a disgusted look on his face as he scooted a bit farther away from the two. The two were being total pigs; the only thing missing was food all over themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the same time, holding out their bowls. "Seconds please!" They both chorused. They glared at each other from across the table before they both turned green and began puking up everything they just ate.

Phoenix and Kas jumped away. "Oh! Gross! Sasuke-kun, you got vomit all over my shoes!"

"Thanks Naruto," Kas grumbled, wiping off his jacket with a napkin. "I really wanted rice and bile all over my jacket."

Sakura growled. "If you two are just going to barf, don't stuff yourselves!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No," he mumbled. "I'll eat."

"I have to eat," Naruto agreed. "I'll eat even if I have to force myself. I have to get stronger, quicker."

While Kakashi did agree with them, he didn't condone them stuffing themselves and throwing it back up. "Barfing isn't really good for getting stronger," he pointed out.

"Nor is it good on shoes," Phoenix muttered, giving Sasuke a dirty look.

Sasuke swallowed. "Sorry Phee. I didn't mean to throw up all over your shoes," he mumbled, taking a sip of water.

"Uh, who gave you permission to call my girl Phee?" Arielle hissed. That was a private thing between their team, and no one else had permission to call her that!

Phoenix ignored her. "There wasn't much on my shoes, but it isn't something I'd like to go through again. Though, I do forgive you Sasuke-kun."

'_Di-Did she just call __**my **__Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura thought angrily, shooting Phoenix dirty looks which were completely missed by the other girl.

Dinner was over soon, with Iruka helping Tsunami with the dishes, to Tsunami's delight and Kakashi's anger. Naruto and Sasuke were tired and sore, unable to make much movement and Tazuna was having his 'nightly' cup of sake. Phoenix was stroking Bunny and Arielle was messing with Kas, while Sakura was observing a picture.

"Um, why are you hanging a torn picture?" She asked. They had looked like a happy family, if all the smiles were something to go by, but she couldn't understand why it was torn yet they hung it up in the kitchen. She also wanted to know why a section was missing. "Inari-kun was watching this during dinner the entire time." When he wasn't glaring at the others in the room who weren't family, his gaze was on the picture hanging up. "This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there."

Immediately, the atmosphere around the room darkened, as Tazuna and his family tensed up. "Tsunami?" Iruka asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsunami roughly jerked away from his touch, almost breaking a dish in her anger at trying to wash it. "He was my husband," she said curtly.

Tazuna bowed his head. "He was known as the hero of this town," he explained.

Quickly, Inari got out of his seat and walked off, shoulders tense.

"Inari? Where are you going?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

Inari ignored everyone, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him. No one missed the tears there were in his eyes.

"Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami scolded, going after him.

The room became quiet, everyone wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked softly.

"There's a reason behind this…Inari, he had a father that wasn't related to him. Even so, they were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh and smile a lot back then. But…" Tazuna's voice began to tremble as tears fell from his eyes. "But…" he repeated again. More tears fell from his eyes. "Inari changed. After the incident that happened to his father, Inari changed."

He took a shuddering breath, gathering his composure. "The word courage was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari. It was after that day, and after that incident."

"That incident?" Kakashi repeated. "What happened to Inari?"

"Is this _incident _the reason that Inari doesn't believe heroes exist?" Phoenix asked.

"To answer and explain, I'll have to talk about the man who was known as a hero to this town," Tazuna said after taking another breath." He took of his glasses in order to wipe his moist eyes.

"A hero?" Naruto parroted.

Tazuna nodded gravely. "It was about three years ago when Inari and the man met each other. Inari had been playing with a dog he had found, called Pochi. These three boys cornered him at the dock and stole Pochi, and held the dog with him while Inari was forced to watch. The boy had stolen Pochi and was torturing him. Being especially cruel, he tossed Pochi off the dock into the water. Since he was a dog, the kids thought that he'd be able to swim. Doggy-paddle and all. But Pochi didn't. He started to sink. Inari was mad, mad that someone would be that cruel and spoke out. Since it seemed like Inari was so attached to Pochi, the kid told Inari to save Pochi, but Inari couldn't swim. The kid, Akane, pushed Inari in, and Inari started to drown. Pochi was able to get the hang of doggy-paddling and began to swim to shore without Inari, no matter how much Inari begged. Inari nearly drowned."

He let the gasps that met his ears give him pause, gathering his composure once more. "Inari says he remembers Akane and his friends running after Pochi, leaving him to drown. And Inari blacked out. When we woke up, he was saved by some random fisherman, who let him eat some fish. The man told Inari he was a bit disappointed in Inari since Inari didn't step up to save Pochi, and that was why Pochi didn't try to help him. Inari admitted he was scared, and admitted that he didn't have the courage to do anything. That's where his dependence on the man started. It started with a phrase Inari would try to live by: If you're a man, live it the way you won't regret. Protect what's important to you with your two arms, no matter how tough or sad it is, even if it costs you your life." Tazuna wiped his eyes again. "His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started to become attached to Kaiza. He probably became attached since he lost his father before he could remember anything. He followed him around all the time like a goldfish's feces…They became just like father and son. After that, it didn't take long for Kaiza to become part of our family either. Kaiza was the type of person who we needed in this town. There was a huge rainstorm, and the dam burst under the onslaught of the rain. No one was brave enough to go out and get a rope to attach to one end of the dam and pull it back over to close it. No one expect for Kaiza. Even though everyone told him it was suicide, Kaiza wouldn't stop. Against all odds, he was able to get the rope tied, even in the heavy current, and we were able to pull close the dam. After that, the people started calling Kaiza and hero, and he became the father that Inari could be proud of. It was around that time that Gatoh had turned his eye on this town. One night, his mean stole Kaiza into a warehouse and began beating him. They were brutal. Gatoh had somehow found out about the fact that Kaiza swore he would protect the town with his two arms, so to crush the hopes of everyone here…" Tazuna choked again, sniffling. "Gatoh had his men smash Kaiza's arms so that he couldn't use them anymore. Then, in front of everyone, he declared that Kaiza revolted against his rule over Wave, where his new business was going down. So, he stated that Kaiza was to be executed. It was to ensure that this wouldn't happen again. Inari wouldn't stop crying for Kaiza to try and do something. And Kaiza…Kaiza was smiling, even as the sword cut through him. Inari was devastated. Then angry. He thought Kaiza had lied to him about protecting the town…and him. And ever since then, Inari changed. Tsunami and the people of this town as well. No one was the same after Kaiza died."

Arielle clenched her fist. "WELL THEY SHOULD HAVE STUCK UP FOR THEMSELVES IN THE FIRST PLACE! MAYBE THEY WOULDN'T BE SO DEPENDENT ON ONE PERSON!" She screamed. Throwing her chair back, she dashed out of the room.

"Arielle!" Phoenix called, running after her. "Wait!"

Kas jumped up as well, dashing after the two.

~Docks~

"Arielle, what happened back there?" Phoenix asked softly.

"You know what happened," Arielle muttered, resting her head on her knees. "You know exactly what happened."

"Guys?" Kas asked. "What happened?"

Arielle sighed, wiping her eyes.

Phoenix shook her head. "When Arielle, was young, her family was murdered. The only person she really had was her senpai. Although Arielle knew what happened to her family, she still thought of her senpai as her father. She wasn't too heavily dependent on him, back she did need him for a lot. He taught her too never depend too much on someone, in case they disappoint you. And Arielle lived by that. When her family died, she was really dependent on her senpai at first, but then he came back to her gravely injured one day and it scared Arielle badly. So he warned not to put so much faith on one person, and to be the change you want to see in people. That's why she does stuff on her own a lot or why she does things her own way so much. Because she learned that sometimes, if you depend on someone too much and they don't deliver, you'll be crushed. So, hearing that the whole town has no backbone…" Phoenix trailed off, laying her head on Arielle's shoulder. "It brings back that lesson, and she doesn't like the fact that a whole country can't stand up for themselves. Her motto was the fact that you shouldn't depend too much on someone, and that you have to stick up for yourself sometimes. So…she just can't stand it."

Kas sat beside them and twined his hand with Arielle's. "I can vibe with that," he murmured. "I have three older brothers, and we all look the same. So do all my little brothers. All three of them. My oldest brother is in ANBU, which is fine because it was his dream. I wanted to follow his footsteps, but my Dad told me that there might be a day that Kain won't come back, so I shouldn't follow him too closely. He made Kain promise not to say anything to us that was like a promise he couldn't deliver. And Kain never did, just in case he didn't come back. So far, Kain has been fine, but he can't swear to us to always return."

"I know everyone is different," Arielle muttered. "But still. I hate heavily depending on someone. I get that we're shinobi and that we should depend on our friends, but I hate people who need everyone else to do everything for them. I-I just can't with those people. And the young ones…they need to learn their independence. I want to set an example for Inari…so that maybe…He'll grow out of that. And maybe he'll help the whole town grow."

Phoenix laced their fingers together as well. "We will. He will. But first, we have to beat Zabuza and that Hunter."

"And I know we can," Kas grinned. "After all, we worked out some kick-ass combo moves I can't wait to try."

Arielle chuckled. "Alright. Let's go training." She stood, forcing up Phoenix and Kas. "But first…" she nodded towards the lake. They had only been training and training lately, they had almost no time for any time for fun. But it would be alright to let it slide this time, right?

Phoenix grinned. "One."

Kas grinned as well. "Two."

"THREE!" Arielle shouted, and they dived into the lake, screaming at the top of their lungs.

~Three Days Later~

Sakura yawned, stretching again. "Good morning," she greeted, sitting at the table.

"Here," Tsunami said softly, putting a plate of food in front of her.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you." She began eating slowly, still groggy after being rudely awoken in the middle of the night after Naruto had kicked her in the back.

"So, Naruto didn't come in from training last night?" Tazuna asked. "I notice we've been missing him lately."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "He's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night." She shrugged. "He might be dead from excessive chakra use."

"Will Naruto-kun be alright Iruka-san?" Tsunami asked. "Is it really okay for a child to be out so late straining himself?"

"There's no need to worry," Kakashi answered, saving Iruka from doing it. "Naruto's a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like it."

"I don't know," Sasuke mumbled. "Maybe the idiot really is dead." He stood, pushing away from the table.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Was he okay?

"I'm going for a walk," he said and continued out the door.

"But we're going to eat…"she trailed off, seeing his plate empty. "Well, that was fast."

"So Iruka-san, what about your three?" Tazuna asked. "The other loud one, the tall one, and the smiley one?"

Iruka sighed. "Much as I loath to admit it, they're like Naruto. They went out training about three or four nights ago, and they only came in to rest yesterday night, and they were on the roof sleeping. Now? They're out at the dock again, practicing new moves."

"They'll collapse! All of them!" Tsunami worried.

Iruka laughed. "I don't know. I think they're pretty resilient. Only, I hope they eat something before they pass out…again."

"Again?" Tsunami asked. "They've done it before?"

Iruka nodded. "Yep. They were working on their tornado attack and spent days getting the form itself down. I never saw the finished product until days ago, but I liked what I saw."

~Forest~

"Wind Style: Tempest Tornado!" The routine was the same, as she formed as wind funnel base in front of her which was quickly stirring up the leaves.

"Secret Art: Flamethrower!" Phoenix blew a thick stream of air at the vortex, lighting it up.

"Earth Style: Rock Pellets!" Kas launched thick clumps of rock at the now swirling tornado, the chunks breaking apart and spinning with the fire vortex.

"Okay," Arielle nodded. "It looks much better. It's bigger and doesn't look like it's seconds away from dispersing."

"Yup. Just try not to kill anyone," Kas warned.

Arielle rolled her eyes, letting the vortex launch. "I'm not gonna kill any-

"Sasuke-kun! Look out!" Phoenix shouted.

Sasuke, at her shout, looked up to see a fiery vortex headed straight for him.

"Arielle, dispel it!" Kas yelled.

Arielle nodded. "R-R-Right."

Before it could hit him, Arielle quickly dispelled the jutsu, which was reduced to a small puff of wind, embers, and dust at his feet.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said slowly, nodding. "Why exactly were you guys trying to kill me?"

"It was an accident! We didn't think anyone would be out here," Arielle said sheepishly. "Sorry for almost turning you into barbeque. Then again, it wouldn't have been such a bad thing since we haven't eaten and-OW!" She yelped as Kas hit her. "I call spousal abuse!"

"Spousal- We're not married!" Kas pointed out.

"Domestic violence!"

"The hell did you get marriage idea from?! And what part of this is domestic?!"

"Every part!"

"You are impossible!"

"Anything's possible if you believe!"

"The hell does that even mean?!"

Phoenix sighed, ignoring her two scarily-similar-to-a-married-couple teammates. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. We really didn't mean to hit you. Or, almost hit you." She chuckled nervously.

Sasuke just chuckled as well. "You didn't kill me, though I doubt that would have hurt me. I would have avoided it."

Phoenix crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I'd believe you if you hadn't been ducking for cover."

"I-"

"I call your crap Sasuke." Phoenix said before he could finish. "By the way, do you know what happened to Bunny?"

"Hmm? Oh, Naruto had him."

"What the-why?! He might eat Bunny!"

"Bunny is probably dead if Naruto was hungry enough. Either that, or Naruto let the beast run away." Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see why you kept it."

"Him."

"It."

"Him!"

"Okay! Him. Geez, I just wanted to take a walk."

"Go take a walk then. If you find Bunny, make sure he isn't dead."

"What if Naruto's dead?"

"Make sure Bunny isn't eating him."

"…Hn."

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Phoenix waved.

"Phoenix! Tell Arielle we aren't married!" Kas called, Arielle attached to his arm.

Phoenix shrugged. "Opposites attract. You're quiet, she's loud. You're a boy, she's a girl. You have short hair, she has long hair. Do the math…science…history-I don't know, but do it!"

Kas gaped. "Phoenix, are you-"

"Trying to set you up with my best friend? Yes," Phoenix nodded seriously.

Kas shook his head. "I do not believe this. You guys are playing matchmaker, now of all times?"

Arielle shrugged. "Well, we have to do it at one point."

"I don't think now is the right time for that," Kas grumbled. "We should be training right now."

The other two nodded. "Right. Let's try working on Tornado Drop."

~Dinner~

"Ah! There you three are! We have news!" Tazuna greeted as Team 13 walked in. "But is coming in dirty a thing with shinobi?" They didn't look like they had come close to drowning at least, but they were fairly messed up, with dirt staining clothes and cheeks.

Kas shrugged. "Probably. Then again, it means that the training is good."

"What about not eating? Tsunami asked, setting food on the table. "Is that part of good shinobi training?"

Arielle shrugged. "Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't. Most of the time it isn't. Shinobi need to eat."

"And rest," Tsunami scolded. "Shinobi shouldn't push themselves _too _hard."

"I still have to tell my news," Tazuna grumbled.

Phoenix sipped her water. "Go ahead Tazuna-san. What did you want to tell us?"

"Well, the bridge is almost finished. It's thanks to you all that I was able to get it done," Tazuna smiled.

"Yeah, but don't push yourself either," Tsunami scolded.

Tazuna just waved it off, turning back to Kakashi and Iruka. "I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?"

"'Not doing right when you know it's right is a coward's way," Kakashi quoted. "'There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.'" He looked up. "They're the teachings of the current Hokage, the Fourth…Naruto's father."

Inari, who was oddly quiet, looked over at Naruto, who was dozing off on the table. So much did Naruto remind him of his Dad. His bravery, his courage, even his smile…it was the same. _'Protect what's important to you with these tow arms,' _Kaiza had said. Naruto had basically vowed the same thing, but why?

"Why?" Inari whispered, feeling tears fall.

Naruto woke from his slight doze and looked at Inari, who was crying. "What?" He asked. Why what?

Inari slammed his hands down on the table. "Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?!" He shouted, referring to the fact that Naruto could barely move. "You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words, weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

Naruto laid his head back down on the table. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I'm different from you."

"Shut up!" Inari cried. "It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

Naruto flinched. "Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" He hissed. "An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby."

Inari was the one who flinched this time, anger flaring. Yet, he wasn't sure if it was anger or fear.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "That's too much."

"Or not enough if you ask me," Arielle mumbled. "Kid needs to grow a pair, maybe he'll stop whining all the time about lose. _We _know loss and real pain."

Naruto got up from the table and walked away. He didn't have time for this, not now.

~Porch~

"May I?" Kakashi asked softly. Inari had been out here for 20 minutes, and Kakashi knew that the air around everyone was a bit tense, especially between Inari and Naruto. The two didn't realize it, but they were more alike than they thought, with only minor differences.

Inari inclined his head slightly, so Kakashi sat down. "Naruto didn't say that out of spite y'know. He's stubborn."

Inari didn't answer, just stared across the ocean.

"We heard about your father from Tazuna-san." Best to try and lay it on gently. He _was _just a kid after all. "Naruto is almost the same as you. He lost his mother when he was young, and his father was constantly in and out of comas and hospitals, to the point where medics didn't want Naruto to see his father that way. In a way, he didn't have a father for the first six years of his life. He doesn't really have a 'real' family. A dad who was away from him for so long doesn't constitute to a family. He also didn't have friends."

"But…those guys inside-" Inari looked up at Kakashi. "Weren't they-"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not at first, no. Naruto didn't really have friends. But even though that happened to him, he didn't get timid, sulky, nor did he cry. He was just always desperate to make people recognize him. And with that dream, he's able to put his life on the line for it. After everything he's been through, he's probably bored of crying."

Inari had no words. If his dad had seen him, he would have been even more disappointed in him. He was even more pathetic now. He couldn't even take care of himself, nor the people around him. He cried so much, but he hadn't done anything.

"That's why Naruto knows the true meaning of being strong," Kakashi continued. "Just like your father. In all honesty, Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What he said to you before, these are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again."

~The Next Morning~

"Please take care of Naruto," Iruka said to Tsunami, who blushed and nodded. "I will, but what happened to him?"

"He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move his body for today," Kakashi answered, earning a slight glare from Tsunami when Iruka wasn't looking.

"Kakashi-san," Tsunami said with a totally forced sympathetic look. "Is your body feeling well now?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded. "Somehow, I am."

"And you Iruka-san? How are you feeling? Is your head alright?" She placed a hand on Iruka's forehead protector, pushing it up to feel his forehead. Iruka blushed. "I-I'm fine. Really. I just worry about Naruto."

Tazuna waved. "We'd better get going. Bye."

Tsunami smiled a bit as her father walked away with his escorts.

"Hey Arielle?" Phoenix whispered. "Tsunami's glow was so weird when she was talking to Iruka-sensei. Like, it was all wiggly."

"Ah, that just means she was feeling weird. She likes him you know," Arielle said. "She didn't really make it any less obvious that she didn't have a thing for him. In fact, in a couple of months, sensei might have a wifey if she tries hard enough to get his attention."

Kakashi turned and glared at the two. "I heard that!" He hissed, making sure Iruka didn't hear.

Arielle shrugged innocently. "It's all hypothetical. It doesn't necessarily mean it'll happen…y'know, unless Iruka-sensei decides that he doesn't want you, so then he'll have a wifey to go to, and-

"Hey, the bridge looks good," Kas commented.

Tazuna smiled. "Oh, yeah. Like I said, we're just about done with it. Just a couple of little adjustments here and there and we can open it in a few days."

"Have you decided on a name for the bridge yet?" Phoenix asked.

"Ooh! Ooh. I like 'Renegade Bridge'," Arielle said dreamily.

"No, we haven't decided on a name yet. That's the one thing we need before we start. But we-" he stopped and gasped. "W-What is this?"

Dead. Bridge workers lay dead across the bridge, their weapons carelessly strewn across the bridge as they lie there, unmoving.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tazuna asked in shock. Not when they were so close.

Kakashi went a bit pale, eye narrowing. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he observed the scene. _'It can't be…'_

"They…Are they dead?" Kas asked softly.

"I think so," Phoenix breathed.

~Tazuna's House~

Two thugs stood outside the house, smirking. Their job was way too easy. A kid and his mom? This had to be a joke.

"Inari!" Tsunami called. "Come help me out!" Where was her son now? He hadn't gone off again, had he? "Inari!"

"Coming!" Inari called, running down the stairs. He caught a bad feeling in his gut, but ignored it in favor of running into the kitchen. "Mom?"

~Bridge~

Mist started to roll in, covering the bridge in fog. It was starting to get hard to see again, just like the first time. Just like against Zabuza. Kakashi looked around, tense. _'This mist…'_ it was happening again.

"Everyone, he's coming," Kakashi said.

Pulling out their weapons, they surrounded Tazuna on all fronts, tense. Their first battle was hard, but now Zabuza had a friend, who was either just as strong, or stronger, than what Zabuza could have been.

"So he's alive," Kakashi confirmed. "And he's already shown himself."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said quietly. "This is the Mist Concealment Jutsu, isn't it?"

"Zabuza could be anywhere in this," Phoenix breathed. "And we're sitting ducks. Plus, we have to take into account his friend. Who knows where that Hunter could be?"

"I know," Iruka gave a short nod. "And we can't do anything until we find Zabuza in this."

"_Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," _said a voice from the mist. _"You and your friend are still carrying those kids and watching the old geezer. That one is even shaking again. How pitiful."_

Sasuke flinched. What was he supposed to do? He'd never been in a situation like this before; the first time was different since there wasn't the threat of a second person, but things were way different this time around. There was someone above a jounin that was there, and there was still the threat of Zabuza. But still, that wasn't why he was shaking.

"We need to get our shit together," Arielle hissed. "We _cannot _let this scare us."

Sasuke's eyes widened. There he was!

Zabuza sat crouched, sword sheathed. But then, there was another to the left, and to the right, and behind him! And there some in between those, for a total of eight Zabuza! But he smirked at the one in front of him that was slowly bringing his sword around. "I'm shaking with excitement, not fear."

Kakashi turned back and nodded. "Go for it Sasuke," Kakashi agreed.

The clones swung his sword, but Sasuke was faster, and cut through six of them. It was quick, slashes here and there that was almost impossible to track his movements, but they were still there, and they were amazing! He had used his kunai and made a single slash, whether vertical, horizontal, or diagonal, but before the other genin could blink, the Zabuza stood, shock still, then exploded back into plain water. And even better, Sasuke was still able to get back to his spot before anyone could tell what happened. _'I can see them,' _he thought, amazed. _'I went too fast and missed two, but I can swing back for those.'_

"Way to go Sasuke," Phoenix grumbled, pulling something out of her pocket. "But you missed two!"

"Heh," one smirked at her. "And what are you gonna do little girl?"

The two that Sasuke missed, which were close to her, charged, swords ready. Phoenix opened her palm, revealing a thin piece of wood the size of her palm. With a quick movement, it extended to almost seven feet long, and she quickly caught the edge of the sword one Zabuza had swung. She quickly flicked it up and jabbed the other end into the other one. The two stumbled. Phoenix twirled the staff above her head and lashed out at both with a quick swing, making them both explode into water.

"_So, at least two of them learned how to defeat the water clones,"_ came Zabuza's voice. Footsteps had their attention, and they watched as Zabuza and the Hunter stood. "They've gotten stronger," Zabuza continued. "So it looks like you have rivals Haku."

Haku didn't react. "It seems like it." His gaze turned to Sasuke. "But I want him first."

Sasuke turned his head slightly. "Do you mind Phoenix?"

"By all means," Phoenix took a small step back. "You can have him. If you need me-"

"Which I won't."

"-I'll be on standby," Phoenix finished. _'That boy…Haku I guess. His glow is odd. The only person I've seen with an icy blue glow is Arielle, meaning that Haku has a chakra similar to hers! But I don't know what that means! Arielle said that her name…Yuki…what was it about them? We talked about it too! Just gotta remember…'_

"Well, it looks like my prediction was right," Sasuke called.

"Your prediction?" Zabuza repeated.

"The masked guy too."

"So it was a lie that he was pursuing a ninja from the Hidden Mist Village," Tazuna realized.

"But he's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it," Kakashi stated. "They're lined up nicely.

"Which could be a bad thing for us," Iruka murmured to himself.

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that?" Sakura grumbled.

"A Hunter who could probably kick all of our asses if we let our guard down," Arielle mumbled.

"I hate conceited kids like that," Kakashi commented.

"He's better than you in that field Kakashi-sensei," Sakura teased lightly.

"Huh? Really?" Kakashi shrugged, taking little offense to the comment.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Childish.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. "He pulled that stupid at on us. I hate conceited guys like that."

"Imitation is a form of flattery," Kas muttered.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun." Sakura gushed, a blush heating her cheeks.

Kakashi sighed. _'Sakura never seems to correct Sasuke.'_

'_Her infatuation with him isn't good for her,' _Iruka thought. _'It's not good for any of the girls really. I hope she grows out of that, and soon.'_

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Just, don't get too cocky Sasuke. Remember, he might be like us, but his skills are a bit above ours. We don't need you getting yourself killed being too cocky."

"Hey! Sasuke-kun can do it!" Sakura protested. Phoenix was being ridiculous. Sasuke could do anything!

'_When we get back, Sakura and I are having some serious girl-talk,' _Phoenix thought, sighing to herself.

"He's quite a boy," Haku observed. "Even if a water clone had one-tenth of the original's power, he dealt with them well, even if he was too fast."

Zabuza smirked. "But we made the first move." He nodded at Haku. "Go," he commanded.

"Yes sir," Haku agreed, taking off.

Sasuke planted his feet. While he didn't understand Haku's movement, he was still going to prepare for it. Haku was spinning, a small vortex of wind around him as he came at Sasuke at an amazing rate. Sasuke raised his kunai, smirking.

He had this.

~Tazuna's Home~

At the sound of something fall, Tsunami turned, seeing two punkish looking men enter her house, both brandishing swords. They were smirking at her as they approached.

"So, you're Tazuna's daughter," one of them purred. "I'm sorry, but you're coming with us."

The other one rushed at her. Tsunami ran, trying to get to the other room, but the second man knocked over the table and caught her by her hair, yanking her back. Pain erupted in her skull, and she screamed, kicking out. The second man dropped her, and she tried to scurry away, but was trapped at the cupboards. The first man knocked stuff off the shelf around her, making her cover her head as plates and silverware began to hit the floor, some of the plates shattering.

"Mom!" She heard from the other doorway.

Tsunami gasped. No, not Inari. "Don't come in here!" She shouted. "Run!"

She watched in horror as they turned to Inari. "What are you doing here kid?" The tanner of the two asked. He turned to his buddy. "Should we take him too?"

"We only need one hostage," the other replied.

'_Hostage!' _Inari thought in fear.

'_No! Not my son!' _Tsunami thought, wanting to do something to help Inari.

The tanned one smirked, pulling out his sword. "Then, I guess I'll kill him."

'_No!' _"Wait!" Tsunami called. "If you do anything to him, I'll bite my own tongue and die!" At least she had a chance to get Inari out of here, so he could go get help. "You need a hostage, right?"

To her slight relief, the tanned one sheathed his sword. "Thank your mom kid," the pale one smirked. "She just saved your life."

Inari dropped to the floor, tears running down his face. He couldn't do anything to help his father, and now, he couldn't help his mother when she needed him.

"I'm not satisfied," one said.

"Cut it out," the other hissed. "You already cut those things before we came here. Let's just take the woman."

He heard movement, a gasp, and then some grumbling. But he was frozen in his place. "Mom, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I'm so sorry." There were Footsteps, getting further and further away until he couldn't hear them anymore. "I'm weak, so I can't protect you…I-I don't want to die. I'm scared."

'_You crybaby,' _He heard in Naruto's voice. _'Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?! An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby.'_

'_He's probably bored of crying now,' _He heard in Kakashi's voice. _'That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father.'_

'_WELL THEY SHOULD HAVE STUCK UP FOR THEMSELVES IN THE FIRST PLACE! MAYBE THEY WOULDN'T BE SO DEPENDENT ON ONE PERSON!' _He heard in Arielle's voice.

'_Protect whatever is important to you with your two arms, even if it costs you your life.' _That was what his dad had said, wasn't it? To be strong didn't mean living in fear. It meant living the way you wouldn't regret. _'Will I…Will I be able to become strong too?' _He thought to himself. Could he be like those…ninja? Could he be like Naruto?

Inari didn't have time for regrets.

Getting up, he ran outside. Lucky for him, the thugs were still there, roughly yanking the rope his mother was tied up in. He didn't care if they killed him, as long as his mother was alright. "STOP!" He shouted, drawing their attention. His mom was looking at him in horror. "Inari!" She screamed.

"Hey, look. It's the kid we just saw," the tanned one smiled evilly.

Inari wouldn't lose his ground. "Get away from my mom!" He charged at them. He probably wouldn't be much help, but he would give his mom the chance to get away.

"The kid just can't be helped," the tanned one muttered, hand on his sword.

"Let's kill him," the other one agreed.

Inari wouldn't be deterred.

Tsunami couldn't let her son get hurt. She couldn't let anything happen to him! "If you do anything, I'll bite my-" she choked, black spots overcoming her vision as she slumped to the ground.

"Shut up and sleep," the shorter of the two smirked as she fell, having hit her in the back of the head.

Inari didn't stop running, a battle cry tearing out of his mouth.

Swords were sheathed. The two men smirked and charged.

Inari sprinted.

~Bridge~

"Oh?" Zabuza observed. "He was able to catch up to Haku's speed." Sasuke and Haku were at a standstill, Haku's needles pushing against Sasuke's kunai, as both boys glared at each other over their weapons.

"Sakura, Team 13," Kakashi said. "Stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me or Iruka. Sasuke can deal with him." He knew Sasuke could do it. He had gotten a lot stronger the past few days, that much was clear. _How _much stronger compared to an ANBU was questionable, but it would suffice for now.

"I don't want to kill you," Haku said after another clash, his needles met blow for blow. "But you won't back off, right?" Zabuza had told him these kids were just genin, yet here one was posing a decent threat to him. He didn't want to have to resort to his other method, but he and Zabuza had things to do.

"What are you? Stupid?" Sasuke sneered.

Oh well. Looks like he _was _gonna have to waste his next idea to get out of this one alive. "As I thought," he admitted out loud. "But you won't be able to keep up with my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?" Sasuke repeated. What could this guy mean?

'_The water!' _Phoenix panicked. _'Why is it-_

"The first step is the water on the ground," Haku explained. "The second one is keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." His hand was free. That was good. He could set it up. He raised his fingers up, a sick sort of satisfaction coming from seeing the shock across the other's face.

'_What? He can make seals with one hand?!' _Sasuke thought.

'_Seals with one hand. I've never seen that!' _Kakashi was worried. This was bad. Even he couldn't make adequate seals with just one hand, and he was _Sharingan Kakashi._

'_Sasuke,' Iruka_ fretted. _'The boy is so fast! I can't even trace those seals!'_

'_Sasuke's in trouble!' _Phoenix wanted to move so badly. Her foot took a hesitant step forward, which gained her a stern look from Iruka. It at least meant that she shouldn't have done anything until situation called. _'But the water! Where have I seen that color before?!' Ugh! I hate this!'_

"Flying Water of a Thousand Needles," Haku murmured. He took a step onto the water, which rose around him. Ah, when had he enjoyed the sensation of his chakra freely flowing in the water before? It had been too long if he got such a rush from it.

"'_I don't want to kill you,' he said.'_ Zabuza pondered. _'Is that what he really thinks?'_

Sasuke could feel the water moving around him. But if he messed up, he would seriously get hurt. _'Remember the training! Just, mold up your chakra and-'_

The needles rained down.

'_Send it to my legs!'_

Haku stumbled back, wanting to avoid the blood splash, but also because there was a pressure. He had been _hit. _He looked up, expecting to see blood, but he saw nothing but the water that rained down after his attack. _'He disappeared,' _Haku observed. He wasn't really sure he was surprised, but he did expect something from the boy. _'There he is,' _he thought, seeing Sasuke above him with a kunai. He began hopping back as single shuriken hit the spots where he was standing.

"You're pretty slow," he heard from behind him, a smirk evident in the smug voice. "Now you can only receive and block my attacks."

Haku spun, same time as the boy behind him did, narrowly missing getting hit with the kunai. But, Sasuke was ready, turning in a circle to slash at Haku with his kunai. He was met with a long needle. Haku ducked as the kunai was lobbed at him, but got a strong kick in the face as Sasuke was ready for him. He landed a few inches away from where Zabuza was standing.

'_Haku lost in speed?' _Zabuza thought, incredulous. That wasn't possible. Haku was the fastest, even faster than Zabuza himself. But still, this punk was suddenly swifter and stronger than before. Had he underestimated the wannabes or was this just false courage?

"Looks like my speed is better," Sasuke called with a smirk.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children with us," Kakashi stated. "Sasuke is the village's top rookie."

'_What? No way! Kakashi-sensei is bragging a bit too much on Sasuke,' _Kas thought with a frown. _'If Sasuke went up against Phoenix or Arielle, I have no doubt in my mind that Sasuke would lose. I don't think Sasuke is the top rookie.'_

'_I don't care what Kakashi-sensei thinks. He's just making Sasuke cockier, and that'll get him killed,' _Phoenix thought, shooting glances at Sasuke, who looked a bit too smug. _'I really hope he's gonna say something else to level Sasuke out.'_

"Sakura is the village's sharpest kunoichi," Kakashi continued. "My last one likes to show off, but he's number one at surprising people. The noisy ninja Naruto."

'_Noisy is right, but is he putting too much on them? Sakura may be the shrewdest, but she has no skill. Sasuke may be top rookie which is debatable, but he isn't the friendliest or the most cooperative. And Naruto…well, nothing can really change him. He can cover up his weaknesses,' _Arielle thought. She and Phoenix shared a look, one that was also shared by Kas, but the three wisely stayed silent.

Zabuza simply chuckled. The boy was smirking, as if he knew he had this battle won, but Zabuza knew him much better than Haku thought. "Haku, you understand that you're gonna get defeated like this, right?"

Haku got to his feet. Zabuza sounded disappointed. He couldn't have that. He wanted Zabuza proud of him. "Yes," he answered lowly, letting his chakra spike. He was honestly hoping not to have to resort to _this _particular jutsu, but he wanted Zabuza proud of him.

"What is that?" Sasuke wondered, watching as Haku began to gather his chakra.

'_Haku's about to do something big,' _Phoenix thought. _'Everyone else sees normal chakra, but no one sees it like I do! No one knows what's gonna happen! Haku is trying to pull off something powerful, but none of them can see underneath what he's doing!' _"Sas-" she began, about to warn him.

"Hush Phoenix," Kakashi said, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "Sasuke can handle this. Stay out of it."

Iruka shot a glare to Kakashi. Phoenix obviously saw something they couldn't, but Kakashi was riding on Sasuke being able to handle things. Iruka didn't like the tone Kakashi had taken with her, but he wasn't about to argue. Not when a high-ranked enemy was about to take on a genin. _'I hope Sasuke knows what he's doing.'_

"It's a shame," Haku said finally.

"That's…cold air?" Sasuke was confused. It was humid out, why was it suddenly getting colder? Haku made a seal, and Sasuke felt cold, right behind him. He kept his eyes on Haku, but something weird was going on with the water. He was…freezing it? But how?! Haku was too far away…

"Secret Jutsu," Haku said as more ice formed, shaping itself into rectangular figures. "Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Kakashi was on edge. He had never seen anything like that. Not in his whole life, nor his ANBU career, and he had seen a myriad of jutsu, some he had even copied. But what the heck was this? _'What is __**that **__jutsu?'_

Haku calmly stepped into a mirror, as if it were door, and his figure appeared on it, except, it was two dimensional. Flat. It was like Haku wasn't a real person, but a-

"Reflection," Arielle breathed. "How did he-"

Then Haku moved. No, he didn't move. More of those reflections were appearing everywhere, in all the mirrors surrounding Sasuke.

"Those are…mirrors," Sasuke realized. "What is he trying to do?"

'_Damn it,' _Kakashi cursed. Sasuke needed help. "Protect Tazuna," he ordered, directed at Iruka, and charged. However, before he got too close, Zabuza was in front of him, impeding his progress. "_I'm _your opponent, remember?" Zabuza wanted to chuckle. Was Sharingan Kakashi nervous? He hoped so. This is what he got for sending wannabes into a real battle. "He's a goner now that Haku was used that jutsu," he explained casually, referring to Sasuke.

"Let's begin," Haku called to Sasuke. "I will show you my real speed." He pulled out a needle and tossed it, watching as it sliced the boy's shoulder before he even realized what happened. To his delight, as the pain registered from the first hit, the boy got hit with another, though he reacted even faster.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Sasuke was going to get hurt. He was heavily debating asking someone from Iruka's team to help, but it was _his _team's first mission out and he couldn't let them get shown up (again.). "Sasuke!"

Sasuke could only cover himself as needle upon needle rained down from almost everywhere. He felt pain in one place, however, every time there was pain one place while a needle hit another place, causing pain all over his body. One needle hit his hand, forcing him to let go of his kunai. Now, he had nothing to defend himself with. He was defenseless and could only cover his head as more needles assaulted him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, worried. The kunai sailed high over their heads and landed at her feet, making her jump slightly. What was she to do? Sasuke was screaming in agony and obviously needed help, but still, Tazuna would need all the protection he could get, even with the extra support.

'_I have to help him!' _Phoenix fretted. _'But Kakashi-sensei told me to stay back, and Iruka-sensei'll get mad if I disobey…but is it worth it if a friend dies?'_

Zabuza grinned. He had them in a corner. One of them was bound to die, and in his worry, he'd easily be able to take out Kakashi and the other jounin. "Make a reckless move and I'll kill the four brats and the geezer, and take your friend out as well."

Sakura couldn't stay dormant. She had to do something. "Sorry Tazuna-san," she whispered. "I'm leaving you with Team 13 for a little while."

Tazuna nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Sakura reached down to pick up the kunai, but a hand stopped her.

"No," Phoenix said. "_You _stay with Tazuna. _I'll _be taking off from here."

"But-" Sakura began.

"You heard Zabuza. He said that Haku had rivals in Sasuke and I. If Haku wants a fight, I'll give him a fight, at least until we have a better plan. For now, this is all I can do," Phoenix explained.

Arielle put a hand on her shoulder. "Phoenix, are you sure?"

Phoenix nodded. "I'm sure. This is the only thing I can do for now." She smiled apologetically at Iruka. "Sorry sensei. I know I'm disobeying Kakashi-sensei's orders, but I can't let Sasuke-kun get killed."

Iruka bowed his head and smiled. "Go for it." Phoenix had a plan, Iruka was almost sure of it. But what he wasn't sure of was how well it'd work against someone like Haku. _'I have to have faith in Phoenix.'_

Phoenix picked up the kunai and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

She ran as fast as she could (without a chakra boost), sprinting past Kakashi and Zabuza and continuing to the ice prison. Hands tried to stop her as she tried to enter, but she jumped over them, landing in the fray in front of Sasuke.

'_What is she doing?!' _Kakashi thought, watching her go. _'I told her to stay back! Why is she going in there?'_

Zabuza frowned. When he said Haku had rivals, he didn't really expect the girl to actually run into the fray. He had thought she would hang back, but either she was stronger than she looked, or she was stupider.

"You really brought along some stupid kids with you," he told Kakashi. "How does it feel knowing your about to lose two little wannabes?"

"I-I didn't need," Sasuke coughed. "Your help."

Phoenix smirked. "Explains why you're on the ground bleeding then, doesn't it?" She turned to one of the reflections. "Haku, you heard Zabuza. He said you have _two _rivals. You got one of them, but now you have to handle the other."

Haku smirked. Cute. This girl thought she was intimidating, did she? Haku had to get rid of his pests for Zabuza. It would make him happy. "Oh? You think you can match, or surpass, my speed?"

"I know I can," Phoenix answered confidently.

"Just so you know," Haku stated, pulling out a needle. "I have absolutely nothing against hitting a girl."

Phoenix smirked. "Oh really? Neither do I."

Haku let his needles fly. Phoenix looked around. There were so many, coming so quickly. There was no gap, no possible way for her to dodge, but she did have some leeway to _block_. The needles were upon her. She pulled a piece of wood out of her pocket again, the same one she used earlier. It extended again, and she swung it.

Haku was amazed. But only slightly. The girl pulled out a staff, which she began to twirl in front of her like a baton, and spun and twisted around in a circle around the other boy so quickly, she was able to ricochet back all the needles that were coming at her and Sasuke as she spun her staff in her hands. They clattered harmlessly to the ground around them, but that didn't stop the girl from continuing to spin and twist in that maddening circle, deflecting the needles. Haku stopped for a moment, and the girl did a final turn before she held her staff by her side.

"You are fast," Haku commented. "Never before has someone been able to deflect my needles like that. They were all flat on the ground before they were able to block even _one_."

"That was other people. I don't pride myself on my speed, but that doesn't mean I don't have a fair share of it. Though, the only reason I could block them in the first place is because of my staff. I put chakra into it to extend it, and then just put chakra in my feet so I was faster than usual when I moved," she smirked. "So, give me your best shot."

"I'll do more than that," Haku growled. He wasn't mad though. He was perfectly fine. The brat thought she had speed, but she hadn't seen anything yet. "Let's see how well you keep up now." He started another barrage of needles, faster than the last round. He would see how well the girl would handle this onslaught.

Phoenix had to be careful. One misstep and she could get hit, and she didn't want that. Luckily for her, Sasuke was safe enough since she was able to protect him from all of the needles this round, but maneuvering around him this time would be a little more difficult, especially if Haku got any faster. This time, she was still able to keep up, blocking all the needles as they harmlessly clattered against her staff and fell to the ground. But, she needed to find the real Haku, and fast.

'_Let's see,' _she looked around, noticing the glows around all the mirrors. _'All the glows are a bit dim, so the one that's the brightest is the one that the real Haku is in. And that one is…That one? No, it's that one!' _She couldn't tell. He was moving too fast. _'There's a pattern here, I just have to find it. Haku is…behind me now, so maybe I should aim-' _There was a gap in the needles. "Here!" She said aloud, bringing her staff down on the mirror in the row up to her left. On impact, as she expected, Haku grunted and _nearly _fell out of the mirror. However, the reflections around her all disappeared and Haku swiftly moved to a new one. His upper body came out of the mirror like normal, though the rest of him still looked two-dimensional.

"So, you're able to hit me?" He didn't like that. He wasn't supposed to be hit by a genin of all things! Maybe if he was fighting Sharingan Kakashi instead, it'd be acceptable to be hit, but not by a genin girl. He'd have to take things up a notch. "Oh no. That isn't good. You hit me."

* * *

Zabuza clenched his fist. _'She was fast enough to hit Haku eh? But she isn't Kakashi's…'_ his gaze turned to Iruka. _'I don't know who he is, but he's obviously the one who trained her. And pretty adequately if her speed is anything to go by. Could she be a better match for Haku?' _His eyes then wandered to Kas and Arielle. _'Does that mean the other two are stronger as well? If those three get into the battle, Haku will be in trouble.'_

"You trained your team well," Zabuza said to Iruka, ignoring Kakashi for the moment. "I was wrong to call them wannabes. They obviously are far more skilled than I had previously assumed."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. What was Zabuza getting at?

"Does that mean that _you're _a better match for me than Sharingan Kakashi?" Zabuza took a step in his direction.

Kakashi was in front of him before he could move. "I'm your opponent, remember?" He repeated Zabuza's earlier words. He was _not _about to let Zabuza get to Iruka. Not this time. "Your fight is with me."

Zabuza kept staring at Iruka. He wanted to know more about the other jounin. Kakashi was going to bore him too quickly, especially now that he knew how the Sharingan worked. But this new challenge…if he trained students who were fast enough to _hit _Haku, then the one to take out first would be him, not Kakashi. But Kakashi wasn't about to let him get any further, so he'd have to deal with him before he dealt with the other one.

"Copying again?" Zabuza mocked. "Your Sharingan isn't even out and you're already being a copycat. I'm going to have to make good on my promise and shut that copying mouth of yours."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Now look at what Phoenix did. Zabuza's interest was now on Iruka, meaning Zabuza would try to go after him now. _'I hope that girl knows what she's doing.'_

* * *

Phoenix gripped the kunai. "Take this!" She lobbed it at Haku with a small chakra boost to her arm. It flew fast, faster than Phoenix thought Haku to see, but to her shock, Haku caught it by the blade, flipping it around to hold the handle. However, before he could throw it, a shuirken whizzed by, catching Haku's masked cheek and jerking his head to the side. In that moment, Haku fell out of the mirror, surprising all of them.

'_Finally,' _Phoenix breathed. She knew how stubborn Naruto was. It really was only a matter of time before he decided to show up on the scene. _'I was wondering when he was gonna get here.'_

'_That idiot,' _Sasuke growled mentally. _'What a show-off.'_

Haku slowly stood. There was only one person who wasn't here who that could possibly be. "The noisy, number one ninja who's good at surprising people."

The smoke from the jutsu cleared. And in it, Naruto stood smirking. "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"

* * *

Me: Okay, screw it. We're done.

Abbeh: But-

Me: No. Chapter 4 was 52 pages, so this is 52 pages. I am _not _writing anymore. The remainder of this saga will just have to be spilt into smaller chapters because screw that!

Abbeh: B-But it was getting good.

Me: I don't care. I'm done. Screw this, I'm out.

Abbeh: But-But *sighs* She's not coming back. Looks like 14-19 are gonna be done in chapters 6 _and _7, because she wants to be lazy

Me: You try typing 52 pages each! Screw it! I'm done! *storms out*

Abbeh: Well…I guess I'm out too. I will see you guys next time…if I can get her back here and force-I mean, convince her to write more. I will see everyone next time.


	6. One More Joins The Battle

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: I can't believe this *grumbles*

Abbeh: What?

Me: I just planned for the Zabuza saga to take two to three chapters, but it's looking like it might be more than that.

Abbeh: Well, you did say you would handle the writing since you can't handle my numerous spelling and grammer mistakes.

Me: *Grammar

Abbeh: See? A lot of that would have been there if I were typing most of this.

Me: *sighs* The third part of the Zabuza saga. *without enthusiasm* Yay. -_-

Abbeh: Be happy. You only have a little bit more to do before the Chuunin Exams! Yay!

Me: *bored* Yay.

Abbeh: Why aren't you happy?

Me: Because there's still work to do before we get there.

Abbeh: …let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer: Hah! You really think we own Naruto? If we did…let's just leave it at _if._

Chapter Six: One More Joins the Battle

Naruto grinned at Phoenix and Sasuke. "Now that I'm here, everything's gonna be just fine." He said happily, hands up in a heroic pose.

Phoenix glared at him. "And where were you this whole time? Your help would have been appreciated a while ago."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You looked like you were handling things just fine. Besides, the main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" At least, in all the stories that he read before, the hero was always late, yet always got due credit.

Arielle rolled her eyes. _'Things were going just fine, but it looks like Phoenix is going to have to take a step back since Naruto just basically stole the show.'_ While Naruto was her closest guy friend, he was also a goofball, just like she herself was, meaning that while she was close to him, she knew how annoying he could be, but how determined.

'_That show off. Let's see how he'll screw this up. Hope he has a plan, else Sasuke and Phoenix are going to have to save him again,'_ Kas thought bitterly, getting a bit closer to Tazuna. One never knew what would happen, and from all that he experienced in his thirteen years of living (early birthdays were a plus) was that you always expect the unexpected, even if that unexpected was Naruto.

'_It's that kid,' _Zabuza thought with annoyance. He had had enough of that boy before, and was hoping that he had gotten himself kill recently, but luck wasn't with him. Oh well, he'd kill him eventually. Or soon. Soon was good; it sounded much better.

'_He talks too much,' _Sasuke rolled his eye at Naruto's exuberance. This was part of the reason why he hated the blonde: no sense of stealth, only a bit of power, and he sorely lacked in proficiency in anything involving using his mind.

Kakashi wanted to bash his head against something. Naruto was a part of the reason that he almost failed Team 7. He didn't particularly like Naruto's attitude, especially since when it came to his attitude on missions. There really wasn't anything he could do but teach him, but how do you teach someone whose unwilling to learn? _'That idiot. He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that.'_

'_And, once again, Naruto shows us all that he has no concept of the word stealth,' _Iruka bit back a frustrated sigh. He loved his adopted brother dearly, but he also hated it when Naruto made a big show of things.

"That kid," Haku whispered. This was the third time he had seen this kid. He was from earlier, during the first initial fight with Zabuza when the blonde had thrown that tantrum, and when Haku was picking those herbs. He had talked about training. It seemed like it was for this battle. Haku did not want to kill him; he was such a bright lad, but he had things to do.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Let's do this!" He formed a familiar set of seals. "Shadow Clone-"

Zabuza knew that move. He was annoyed with it. It was cute the first few times, but afterwards, it would get more annoying really quick. He whipped out some shuriken and tossed them at the kid. "Oh no you don't!" He growled.

Kakashi grit his teeth. Those were too fast. Maybe even too fast for Naruto. "Dodge it Naruto!"

'_Damn it! He's gonna freeze again!' _Arielle growled. _'And we can't help him this time without attracting Zabuza's attention!'_

Haku couldn't let Zabuza end it here. He threw his own set of needles, which clashed with the shuriken and made both weapons clatter to the ground. It surprised everyone, but Haku was intrigued by Naruto. He had been ever since their little chat back in the forest.

"He saved him…"Sakura breathed as the weapons clinked against each other and fell to the floor.

"How lucky for Naruto," Tazuna commented. "The enemy's weapons collided with each other and cancelled out."

"Or unlucky," Kas muttered. "That just means that Haku wants to either personally kill Naruto or drag out his death."

"Or a sick combination of both," Arielle added. Well, it was the truth, and she was nothing if not truthful.

Tazuna gulped at the morbid thoughts of the two. Neither of those thoughts crossed his mind, simply because he had grown fond of the blonde loud-mouth. And the blonde couldn't die here, he just couldn't. That kid was destined for big things, and he had a good life ahead of him. Maybe he didn't saw it out loud, but Tazuna could see himself respecting that Hokage (yes Hokage, because he believed in him and his dreams). So, he had utter faith that Naruto would pull through, luck or misfortune be damned.

"Hey, what are you doing Naruto?!" Sakura yelled. That idiot! This was a serious battle: there was no time for playing around!

Kakashi had to agree. That was stupid, even for Naruto. "What kind of idiot tries to execute a jutsu right in front of an enemy?!" He scolded.

"You need stealth in most battles Naruto," Iruka shook his head. "Otherwise, your enemy can plan ahead while you're trying to execute your jutsu."

"A ninja always relies on stealth, it's a basic necessity," Kakashi explained coldly. "It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. If you're going to execute a jutsu, you should do it while the enemy isn't looking. You have to take them by surprise and think beyond normal boundaries." He narrowed his eyes. "The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice."

'_Harsh. Kakashi-sensei is being a little too harsh here. I mean, under the circumstances, I can see why, but still. Then again, maybe I'm just a little nervous here myself and things aren't making sense to me,' _Kas thought, shaking his head.

Naruto grabbed his hair. This was _not _how he envisioned things going. "Oh crap! I came here to help though…" The hero never got scolded in the stories he read! Well, maybe in that grown-up one he found, but then again, the hero in that one wasn't really late, just off with the king's daughter…wait, that wasn't the point.

'_But what worries me more is…Haku,'_ Kakashi thought with worry. What could Haku possibly want with Naruto? His fight was inside his ice-prison, but Naruto has drawn his attention, which wasn't good. That meant Haku wanted Naruto before he wanted Sasuke, and even though Naruto grew, was it enough for Haku? Kakashi dearly hoped so.

Sasuke clenched his fist. _'That kid…' _he growled. This was a reason he hated Naruto. Always so loud and obnoxious, never knowing when enough was too much.

Momentarily, Zabuza tore his attention away from Kakashi and glared at Haku. The boy dared to disrespect him by stopping his attack? What was going on in his head? "Haku, what was the meaning of that?"

Haku stood. Something like this couldn't go unpunished, he knew that, but Zabuza didn't understand how his mind worked. He absolutely _needed _to fight the boy, not let anyone kill him. "Zabuza-san, leave him to me," he said over his shoulder. "Please, let me do this fight my way."

Naruto growled, getting into a fighting stance. "What did you say?" Stupid, over-confident Hunter-nin! Naruto wasn't a pushover!

Haku stood, planting his feet. He would either kill the two in the dome after he dealt with the boy, or lure him inside the ice prison and kill all three of them inside, even though Haku didn't want to kill anyone. But Zabuza got employed by Gatoh, who wanted Tazuna dead, which meant that anyone by association had to die…at least, in Zabuza's book. He just hoped Zabuza would agree and leave it at that. If Zabuza wanted to punish him later for that, Haku would accept it.

To his joy, Zabuza smirked, looking at him sideways. "So, you don't want me to interfered Haku? As usual, you're too easy on the enemy." It was one purity Haku hadn't lost yet, among other ones Zabuza was sure Haku retained. Zabuza wasn't even looking at the boy's face, but he knew Haku seemed upset. Zabuza didn't necessarily like that, especially since he knew Haku's emotions as well as he knew jutsu. And like he expected, Haku bowed his head. "I'm sorry," Haku mumbled.

'_Too easy on the enemy ah? He's right. Judging by these wounds, I'm sure he's attacking me with those needles, but he hasn't gone for any vital organ.' _Sasuke glared at Haku. _'Is he trying to torture me?'_

'_What? Too easy?' _Phoenix looked at Sasuke, then at Haku. _'Sasuke is actually…fine. It just looked worse because of Haku's speed and skill. They're just scratches. So, Haku wasn't trying to kill either of us, but what were his motives. And why is he suddenly so interested in Naruto?'_

Naruto didn't really care for talk. He had a mission to carry out, and that was how things were gonna be. He had enemies to beat and a promise to keep. "Then, I'm going to beat you first." His enemy was oddly quiet, probably trembling in fear, but Naruto had trained for days and was ready for anything!

'_This is impossible. It'll be too difficult for Naruto. Maybe I should handle this, or have Iruka-no! Not again! I'm __**not **__risking Iruka's life again. Not after what happened last time… Still, I'd better go help Naruto,'_ Kakashi took some steps forward, but Zabuza blocked his path again. "Hey, don't think of doing anything rash now," Zabuza said. "If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer and your entourage, right?"

"True," Kakashi growled out. _'If I leave this spot and go to Naruto, Zabuza's going to attack everyone and kill Tazuna-san. I doubt the kids will be able to stop him by themselves, and if Zabuza does get back there, Iruka will have his hands full.'_

"I noticed your eyes wandered to your friend often," Zabuza commented. "He must be special to you, eh?"

Kakashi didn't answer, just narrowed his eyes. If he didn't show anything, Zabuza wouldn't suspect anything. Keep his attention here, and Zabuza would have the fight he wanted.

Zabuza just chuckled. "Let's just watch the young ones fight, shall we?"

"That mask," Naruto observed, remembering those red markings on the porcelain. "So you were one of Zabuza's men." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Maybe it was an accusation as well. "How dare you trick us?!"

Haku looked to the side. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Okay, what? Naruto wasn't expecting an apology. He was expecting some explanation, of the classic: I don't have to explain anything to you, but an apology? That was nowhere on the list of things he expected as a response.

"But your teacher said the same thing," Haku continued. "The duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find an unguarded spot. Please, don't take this personally."

Sasuke picked up his kunai. _'You don't have time to chit-chat like that!' _He was going to end Haku while his guard was down. Haku made the mistake of sparing him, which was the first. His last was letting his guard down and leaving Sasuke unattended.

'_Idiot,' _Phoenix thought, glaring at Sasuke's back. You would think that even Sasuke knew that Haku was still aware of their presence. _'If Haku is an ANBU, his guard isn't down, just focused elsewhere. Haku won't go down that easily.'_

Sasuke threw his kunai, intending for it to hit, but Haku simply leaned back and dodged it. He gasped. Haku was still on his guard?! But-that was impossible!

'_I'm not surprised. Haku was aware this whole time. Sasuke should have known better. But he __**is **__the top rookie,' _Phoenix thought sarcastically. Top rookies never made mistakes now did they?

Naruto looked at where the kunai came from, and gaped in surprise. _'Sasuke? Phoenix? What are they doing in that?'_

"Don't think I forgot about you and your little girlfriend," Haku said, though his eyes were on Naruto.

'_Girlfriend?!' _Phoenix made a face. Why would Haku think she was Sasuke's girlfriend? They were just somewhat friends. And secondly: Ew! Sasuke was _so _not her type.

'_Girlfriend?!' _Sasuke didn't particularly hate Phoenix, but he did consider her a…close acquaintance. She was obviously skilled and fairly smart. But girlfriend?! Never.

'_I thought I didn't see either of them,' _Naruto thought, looking through the gaps in the mirrors at his friends (well, one friend. The other was a rival). _'So that's where they were.'_

Haku finally turned, though he was staring mainly at Sasuke. "I would have liked for you to lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well. I'll finish the match with _you _first." He walked over to his mirrors, ignoring Naruto's shout of protest. "Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later," he said to the boy as he stepped into the mirror closest to him.

Naruto grit his teeth. The boy had just _walked _into a mirror! That shouldn't have been possible! _'Who is he?'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'He's here.' _He was in a singular mirror, not the ones around him, but that could change in an instant. _'So that's where he is,' _he reached for his holster, eyes on the mirror in front of him.

"Over here," Haku called.

Sasuke froze. He had been staring at the mirror this whole time! How could Haku have moved so quickly?! Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the mirror! _'He moved? How?' _He looked over his shoulder, watching as more Haku formed in the other mirrors.

'_Is this Haku's real speed?' _Phoenix wondered. _'Was he toying with us before? Or testing us? Whatever the reason, we're in trouble!' _She gripped her staff tighter. Before she could blink, needles came from everywhere. She spun her staff, deflecting them and moving in a quick circle around Sasuke to protect him, but she made a mistake.

She tripped.

Sasuke's foot was sticking out slightly, and Phoenix didn't even see it. That slight hesitation over his foot, no matter how tiny it was, it made her lose her balance and momentarily her grip on her staff. Needles sliced her skin, and most importantly her hands. Her staff went flying from her grip, landing somewhere, but she couldn't see where as she covered her head to avoid more needles that were grazing her and Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke grit his teeth, finally going flying back after the barrage was over. He hurt, everywhere, a pins and needles sensation that didn't sit right. Some of the needles skimmed over wounds he already had, making them bigger.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, horrified. No, that was the second time he was hit. But Sasuke couldn't be hit! He was the greatest, number one!

"Sasuke!" Naruto was shocked. _'What was that? Sasuke and Phoenix…their bodies were torn to pieces in a flash! What kind of trick is this?!'_

"Phee!" Kas shouted, seeing his friend getting hurt. But what could he do against someone like Haku? He may have been fast, but he wasn't fast enough to be of any help to either Sasuke or Phoenix. Haku's speed was otherworldly, and if he was an ANBU, it would be even less of any help.

"Phoenix!" Arielle grit her teeth, clenching her kunai tightly. This was bad. So bad. Now her best friend and Sasuke were in trouble by someone who was possibly stronger than both the _jounin _with them, and now they were both unarmed.

"Sasuke! Phoenix!" Iruka yelled. How could he let that happen? They were genin! Why did he foolishly let them go without saying anything?! They were going up against a jounin and an ANBU, and he really expected mere genin to do it?! This was bad. It was going just like his old genin team's first mission out. They were ambushed as well. Iruka remembered being trapped, just like Sasuke, with another kunoichi. They were almost killed, and the past was repeating itself.

'_What kind of jutsu is he using?' _Sasuke gripped his wounded shoulder. It was stinging, worse than before. It must have taken multiple hits. _'Possibilities include him putting clones in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once…No. It's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track the trajectory of the weapon? And if he really is using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!'_

'_All these mirrors are dim,' _Phoenix observed. _'The one that glows the brightest is the one that Haku is in. But, he moves so fast, I can't tell if where he's gonna be. I can track him, but the minute he moves, I'm lost. This chakra seeing thing is useful, but I need to work on it, especially against someone like Haku.' _Her arm stung. It was bleeding, only slightly, but there was a slight sting.

'_What they can try to do is attack from both the outside and inside,' _Kakashi thought, looking at the dome structure. It had its gaps, but Haku was everywhere and that would not suffice for beating him.

'_And to determine what those mirrors are for,' _Sakura thought, mind whirling.

'_If they time it just right,' _Kas realized.

'_I'll need to-' _Naruto nodded. His plan wouldn't fail!

'_I guess I'll have to attack from the inside, and make Naruto attack from the outside,' _Sasuke figured.

'_If I use __**that **__jutsu, and Sasuke uses one in here with me, all Naruto has to do is attack from the outside and we can get out of here!' _Phoenix gasped quietly. That was it! They could-

"Hey! I came to help you!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sasuke and Phoenix jumped. What the hell?! How did Naruto even-without them noticing that-

"Are you two okay in here?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Phoenix face-palmed. There went that plan.

Kakashi sighed, bowing his head. "What's the point in taking your allies by surprise?"

Iruka shook his head. "And here I thought Naruto had a genuine plan. Oh well."

"You idiot!" Sasuke hissed. "If you're a ninja, be more careful!"

"What's with the attitude?!" Naruto growled. "I came here to help you!"

"If you come into the mirrors as well…Damn it! Forget it, idiot." Sasuke turned his head, trying to figure out a new plan since Naruto messed this one up.

"Idiot?!" Naruto repeated. "What do you mean idiot?!" He was _trying _to help the bastard and he got yelled at!

"He's no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people," Kakashi sighed again. "He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse." He swore he had a team of idiots sometimes.

"Yo! Idiots!" Phoenix called.

Sasuke and Naruto turned, gaping. Phoenix was _outside _the dome. How did she-

"While you two were arguing, I snuck out," she explained. Honestly, with everyone drawn to the two bickering and yelling at one another, it had been far too easy to just sneak out, though Haku didn't really seem inclined to interrupt the fighting between the two. Yes, Phoenix did find it a bit humorous, but if Naruto could get in, she could get out. "You two are good at drawing attention to yourselves. Since I'm out here, we should-"

"We don't need your help," Sasuke growled. It wasn't even needed in the first place. Why Phoenix thought Sasuke was in trouble was beyond him, but now that she was out, she could stay out of his way. "I didn't need you to protect me, and I don't need _you _to help us out of here. You go protect Tazuna." He stood. "I'll just have to destroy the mirrors then!" He quickly flashed through hand seals. "Fire Style-"

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked. They were on a team, so shouldn't they discuss plans together?

"The mirrors are made of frozen water," Sasuke explained." So, Fireball Jutsu!" He sucked in a breath and blew it out, lighting up all the mirrors in front of him. He expected them to melt, since ice _was _merely water, and Haku to fall out of them, but to his surprise, nothing happened!

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto yelled.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower," Haku called. His ice mirrors were special. And enforced with chakra to make sure they didn't melt from normal fire. A high level fire-jutsu may have done the job, but genin weren't capable of that, so Haku wasn't worried.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Maybe if he wasn't being a stubborn bastard, he and Phoenix could have used a fire jutsu at the same time, both inside and out," Kas guessed. "That might have been more effective."

"Yeah, but what were the chances Sasuke would cooperate with Phoenix?" Arielle asked, almost growled really.

The mirrors began to shine as Haku prepared to move. Clones were quickly produced before anyone could react, almost a system in Haku's eyes. Haku pulled out his needles and let them fly. The boys didn't stand a chance. They couldn't dodge, nor block in time to match his speed. In a flash, they were flat on their backs, clothes torn and ripped in numerous places.

"Damn it!" Naruto snarled, sitting up. "Where is he attacking from? Are those clones?!" He got to his feet, looking around. "Where's the real one?"

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught," Haku said.

'_I can follow him,' _Phoenix thought with a frown. _'I know where he is. I can follow him because my eyes aren't normal. But Sasuke said he didn't want my help, so I'm not going to. I hate to do this to Naruto, but they're on their own.'_

Naruto had an idea. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted. If Naruto used that jutsu-

"I'll destroy all the mirrors and see which one is real!" The real Naruto declared as his clones sprung at different mirrors. Before he could blink, a single drop of water hit the ground, and his clones disappeared. He hit the ground, hard, beside Sasuke, skidding back.

"This is a travel jutsu that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still," Haku explained.

'_I saw it! I saw him move! But they didn't…even to me, the speed that Haku moved put those two to shame. It __**did **__look like they were standing still. I should do-no. Sasuke doesn't want help, and Kakashi-sensei told me not to do anything. I guess my hands are tied, though I wish I could at least melt the mirrors or something,' _Phoenix sighed, almost out loud this time. What could she do? She was lost. If she jumped in, Sasuke would get onto her and cause a fight between the two that Haku could use at his advantage, but if she didn't use her chakra vision and they got hurt, she'd get scolded then too, wouldn't she?

Kakashi tensed. _'Just as I thought!' _"That must be a Kekkei Genkai, isn't it?" There was no point in asking. Kakashi already knew the answer.

Zabuza chuckled. Ah, so he figured it out. Took him long enough. He was a genius and a master of a thousand jutsu, so it was only a matter of time before he realized what had happened. Too bad it was a bit too late for that.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura repeated.

Kakashi gave a single nod. "It's the same as my Sharingan. They are jutsu that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"That means-" Sakura said in realization.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "Even I cannot copy that jutsu." No wonder he didn't recognize it. "And there's no way to get past that jutsu."

"Damn it," Naruto whispered, having heard every word. "So what?" He continued. "I can't die here; I still have a dream I need to achieve. And that dream is to make the villagers recognize me and become the Hokage!"

"…Dream?" Haku repeated. He had had a dream once. Back, all those years ago in Yukigakure, when Zabuza found him. Way back then when he was younger. 'What a pitiful kid,' Zabuza had said when he laid eyes on young Haku. And he came closer. Haku was past the point of running anymore. He had been done with running. It didn't even get him anywhere, and he couldn't run from what he had done. Zabuza kneeled in front of him. He voice and eyes were cold, but Haku felt warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. 'A kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die a beggar, without freedom or dreams,' Zabuza continued. But Haku had smiled. He and Zabuza…they were alike. 'You have the same eyes as me,' Haku had said in return. Zabuza had been shocked that Haku had said something like that, but it was that point where Haku had gained love and respect for Zabuza, and clung to his every word.

"It's difficult for me to become a pure ninja," Haku said softly. "If it's possible, I do not want to kill you, and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges," he pleaded. He hoped to become pure, but a grudge was like a curse, and you couldn't be pure with a curse. "I want to protect an important person…I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja." He'd kill for Zabuza. He'd do anything, just for that one expression he could see on the other's face, when the bandages were down. Haku craved that look. So, he pulled out another needle. Blood was to be shed, but it was for Zabuza. All for him. "I will kill you!"

This was it. The real battle was about to begin.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura shouted. It was something like encouragement, though it was mainly for Sasuke more than for Naruto.

"Stop it Sakura," Kakashi commanded. "Don't goad them. Even if there is a one-in-a-million chance to overcome that technique, they can't defeat that boy." He hated to admit it, but it was the truth. There was always the chance, a very big chance, that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't survive that.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked in shock.

Zabuza laughed. Honestly, were they just figuring things out? Were all Leaf shinobi this slow? If so, maybe Zabuza should have considered slaughtering ninja from _that _village to assert his dominance, even if he would have to face Kakashi sooner…

"They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. Haku knows a ninja's agony quite well. He is different from Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi bit out. It pained him to say it, but it was the truth. Whereas Haku was a killer, his genin simply were not.

"That's correct," Zabuza chuckled. "A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja: the experience of killing."

Sakura realized what that meant. Haku was just as much of a killer as Zabuza was. Naruto and Sasuke didn't kill, and didn't lose their emotions (though Sasuke sometimes acted like he didn't have emotions). "Then-then what are we going to do Sensei?"

'_If I go to Naruto and Sasuke, Tazuna-san will be put in danger,' _Kakashi reasoned. _'Even if I create shadow clones, he'll stop the clones with water clones. I'd just waste Chakra. That means I have it use it.' _"I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly," Kakashi said aloud as he began lifting his headband.

'_The Sharingan?' _Sakura was confused. Should Kakashi really be doing that against Zabuza? Especially since he wasn't 100% yet, was that a good choice?

'_Kakashi,'_ Iruka thought with worry, biting his lip. After that last fight, he knew that Zabuza would have had some sort of technique against the Sharingan.

"Sharingan eh?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "How unoriginal." It was amazing the first time. Now it was just boring. He had seen it before and it was okay, but now he was fine against it. Probably even better than Kakashi even realized. Zabuza put a hand on his pocket, feeling warm metal touch his fingers. He wrapped his hand around it and charged.

Kakashi tensed, ready to pull up his headband, but Zabuza pushed himself faster and slammed the weapon, which was a kunai, down onto his headband.

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, one arm up to his side while the other arm was up to block the large kunai.

"You're not supposed to show your most powerful technique more than once to another ninja," Zabuza pointed out.

"But be truthful. You're the only one who gets to see this more than once. And there won't be a third time," Kakashi growled.

Zabuza wanted so shrug. "Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Haku," Zabuza stated.

'_True,'_ Kas thought. _'Haku's jutsu is pretty impressive. And Kakashi-sensei can't copy it, and even __**his **__speed would be slow compared to Haku.'_

Sakura bit her lip, looking back at the mirror prison. _'Even Kakashi-sensei can't beat him? That boy with the mask is __**that **__strong?!' _That was unbelievable.

'_If that boy with the mask is that strong, even if I lend Kakashi support, which he obviously doesn't want,' _Iruka thought with a glare. _'We still might have trouble dealing with him.'_

"I've taught him fighting techniques ever since he was a little boy," Zabuza continued. He thought back to the many times Haku had done target practice. The accuracy was amazing. At such an age, he had such accuracy that Zabuza could only dream of having at that age. When they fought, Haku surprised him, turning around and changing the moves Zabuza thought him to fit Haku's own style. "I taught him everything I knew." And he did. Everything. There was even stuff that Haku picked up Zabuza didn't even teach him. Haku was just that good. "And he proceeded to improve his own techniques." When Zabuza saw his Ice Prison Jutsu, he was amazed. Haku had such power. "As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable." When Haku donned that ANBU mask, Zabuza was so proud. The fact that Haku could play that part so well also made him proud. "He threw his belief in a heart and a life. He's a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine." Zabuza didn't mind admitting it. Haku was simply better than he was, and that fact was what also made Zabuza proud. From dirty beggar to assassin. "He has that dreadful ability, the Kekkei Genkai. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry." He pulled his kunai out of Kakashi's flesh and jumped back.

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit!" Naruto declared. "I'll try as many times as I need to!" He went through a set a hand seals that were becoming too familiar to him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled. Why was Naruto doing it again?! If it didn't work the first time, why try it once more?

The clones went at the mirrors again, but the result was the same. Soon, they were all gone, and Sasuke could only watch as the clones got taken out and Naruto landed beside him. And Sasuke didn't even blink. "What the hell…" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

Sasuke grit his teeth. He couldn't have imagined it. _'It was faint, but I saw a trace of his movement,' _it could have been a trick of his eyes, but he was sure he saw Haku's form as Haku was attacking Naruto.

"One more time!" Naruto declared, standing up fully. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Sasuke watched carefully. While dumb, Naruto's shadow clones were proving useful. HE could use Naruto's clones getting attacked as a way to see Haku move. He could actually land a hit on him! But first, he had to be sure. So, he took a couple of steps forward and kicked up a stray puddle of water.

"You still don't understand that it's futile?" Haku questioned in a bored tone. This was getting ridiculous. He knew the saying 'if at first you don't succeed, try and try again' but all this trying was really testing Haku's patience. He sprang out of his mirror and quickly got rid of the clone, the original, and the other one in the dome, all before they could react. It was becoming all too easy.

Sasuke sat up, getting onto one knee. _'Just because I can see a trace of him doesn't mean that I can actually see him move,' _he realized with anger. _'The water is getting repelled, but what if that wasn't water?' _There was a chance. The mirrors weren't normal, so why would the water that made them be the same? _'Okay, next time he attacks is when I'll make my move,' _he decided. He had a slight way of finding Haku, and it was the only chance he really had.

'_That was smart, throwing up the water like that. I guess Sasuke saw something, made a faint shadow of Haku. Whatever it is, he has an idea,' _Phoenix observed. _'But can he pull it off without getting killed?'_

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku," Zabuza said. "He's the best tool." And he was so proud of his little tool. He had a hand in crafting it, forging it to his own design, making it deadlier and deadlier with every new material he introduced.

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag," Kakashi drawled. "Let's begin." He could finally do as he pleased. With a quick movement, he slid his forehead protector up, revealing his Sharingan.

"Hold on," Zabuza dropped into a stance, thought it was loose. "Let me brag to you about one more thing." When Kakashi continued to glare at him, Zabuza took that as a sign to continue. "I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzation skill, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once." Ah, that got a slight reaction out of Kakashi, but more than enough emotion was shown on his comrade's faces. But they were probably thinking the same thing, and Zabuza was still thanking his lucky stars he had been the one to find Haku. "I've been eager to copy what you said. 'Let me just tell you that the same jutsu won't work against me twice,' was it?" He pondered in mock thought. Again, Kakashi reacted only slightly, but his comrades and the geezer had more of a reaction, the one Zabuza had hoped for. He smirked slightly, lifting his fingers. "Mist Concealment." He disappeared into the mist.

Kakashi tensed. He wanted to call Zabuza's bluff, but he didn't think Zabuza would lie like that to get the upper hand. No, Zabuza was serious. _'This is-'_

"What's this super thick mist?" Tazuna asked. He felt like if it got any thicker, it would choke him. He looked around. This wasn't good. He was on a hit list and the man out to…out him, had disappeared. "The visibility is almost down to zero." He couldn't even see his guards, and he knew two of them were pretty close to him.

"Sensei," Sakura breathed quietly. She had lost her vision in this mist, just like she did last time. She couldn't see a thing.

"Sakura," Kakashi commanded. "Get with the others and stay on Tazuna-san."

Sakura nodded, setting her resolve. _'Yes, I just need to believe in Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, and do what I need to do.' _She ran back in the general direction she remembered Tazuna to be in. "Tazuna-san, don't get too far from us."

"Yeah," Tazuna mumbled. "I know."

"About time she got her ass over here," Arielle grumbled. "She should have come back when Phoenix went over there."

"Where is Phoenix?" Kas whispered to her. "She isn't needed over there, so where-"

"Here I am," Phoenix said suddenly, surprising everyone. "Before you ask, when Zabuza used the Mist Concealment, I climbed over the railing of the bridge and ran across the little platform on the side that ran along the underside of the bridge and made it over here." She grimaced. "Haku's fast. _Real _fast. Not even a chakra boost would be able to help any of us keep up with him."

"So we can only hope that Naruto and Sasuke pull through?" Kas asked. He didn't need to see to know Phoenix was giving a tiny nod.

"I know Zabuza-san," Haku mumbled to himself. Zabuza would start to get impatient. Haku couldn't have that because then Zabuza would be mad, and Haku didn't want Zabuza mad. He wanted Zabuza happy. "I will finish this off soon." He was wasting time. They should have been, by all accounts, dead by now, but Haku had been toying with them. Naruto was charging at him again, and Haku wasn't surprised that he lived up to his name as the 'noisy' ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

This again? This was like the fourth time! Didn't he realize that it wasn't going to work, or was he the noisy, stubborn ninja? It had to be that. "What a stubborn boy," he murmured as he pulled out a single needle and repeated the same process of getting rid of them with his superior speed. He jumped, but something wasn't right. There was a fireball headed straight for him! _'What? A fire style jutsu?' _He quickly dodged it, jumping into a mirror for refuge before springing out again. He was getting frustrated. They should have been dead by now! _'This is taking too much time!' _He aimed for the last one, but suddenly, another fireball came his way. Haku tried to dodge it, but the bottom of his pant leg was singed. He ducked into a mirror before jumping out and slicing through the last clone.

Sasuke had no time to feel accomplished as Naruto landed near him again, beginning to get exhausted. He had gotten his shot, yes, but Haku had still taken _something _from the blow. _'Good. Although it's gradual, I'm getting the timing down.' _He smirked, not missing the burnt state of the left side of the bottom of Haku's pants.

Kakashi was looking around, trying to locate where Zabuza could possibly be. The first time around, Kakashi could still see somewhat, but this time, things were different. It was…thicker. "Even if he concealed himself in the mist, the mist is too thick," he murmured to himself. "But, Zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything either." It made sense. Zabuza was only doing this to confuse them, as well as getting his own bearings together. He was waiting or his eyes to adjust before he attacked, hiding as well as leaving them as sitting ducks. He heard a whistling noise. It was coming from behind him!

He pulled a kunai out of his holster, using quick arm movements to block the many shuriken coming at him. It was easy, but a bit too easy for someone like Zabuza. That wasn't the attack, it was just a test.

"You dodged that quite nicely," he heard in Zabuza's voice, from somewhere. It sounded like it could be beside him, but it also sounded like it may not have been. "Just what I expected from Sharingan Kakashi." The best option was behind him. He quickly turned around, seeing Zabuza slouched behind him. His eyes were closed and two of his fingers were up, his aura slightly relaxed.

'_He…has his eyes __**closed?!**__' _Kakashi couldn't believe it. Why would Zabuza close his eyes during a serious battle? He was impeding his own progress in the battle, if not giving Kakashi the edge.

"But when you see me next," Zabuza continued. "That will be the end."

Kakashi wasn't sure he liked that. The method he used to beat Zabuza the last time wasn't going to work, but the fact that Zabuza kept his eyes closed concerned him. "You overestimate your Sharingan." Zabuza said to him.

"What?" Kakashi really didn't like it.

"You talk as if you knew everything," came Zabuza's voice. "But your prediction was incorrect." Zabuza didn't die. Not at that point. He'd faked it really, and he was back and ready to finish what was started. "Kakashi, you cannot see though my mind or the future. Your Sharingan is just trickery that makes another think so. One who possesses the Sharingan has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those two abilities, you executed jutsu one by one and acted like you knew the future." Haku had figured it all out. Zabuza had been _intimidated _for nothing back then. None of it was real. "First, you copied my movement right away using your eye of insight. This is you Manipulation Form step, the first step in your copying of something. You used that to disturb me and once you confirmed that my mind as shaking, you pretended you were me and decided what I was thinking. This was your Mind Manipulation step, the second step. After you had it confirmed that I was extremely disturbed, you set up a clever trap. You used your hypnosis eye to how me an illusion, and made me form seals first, then copied it. This is the jutsu manipulation step, or the point where you copy," Zabuza explained. "Since that was the case, the solution is easy: first, I conceal myself in this heavy fog and render your eye of insight useless."

A hit came. Kakashi didn't see it, but he felt it. It was strong, hitting his midsection so hard he went flying back. At the last moment, he righted himself, sliding a hand along the ground. _'Damn it. I can't guard myself in time.'_

'_This is bad. With his Sharingan figured out, Kakashi can't use it to his advantage, nor can he count on it. And in the mist, he can't use any other jutsu he knows to help him,_' Iruka internally panicked, but outwardly, he got a bit closer to Tazuna. Kakashi didn't and wouldn't call for help; his pride wouldn't allow it.

There was a dark chuckle from somewhere. "Then, I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you will use that hypnosis eye in close combat."

"Why?" Maybe calling a bluff could be something to use against him. "That makes _you _blind too."

"Have you forgotten?" The voice rang out. "I am the master of silent killing. I can locate a target with just sound."

'_He tracked my movement?' _Just moments ago, he was virtually blind. _'No, that can't be._

Naruto clenched his fist. That time had been almost perfect! He would have had Haku that time! "Damn it!" He growled. "We were so close."

"Naruto," Sasuke asked. "Can you still move?" If he could, Sasuke had an idea now that he could spot Haku.

"Of course I can!" Naruto nearly bragged. "I'm still okay!" No, he actually wasn't, but he was determined to do this, and Sasuke was not about to get an edge on him!

'_He's exhausted, but I guess there's no wonder in that,' _Sasuke thought. Naruto was, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, a fighter, unwilling to give in. Even if he was bone tired, he'd still press on. _'The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses a lot of chakra. But thanks to that, I found a way to beat him.' _He smirked. Naruto wasn't as worthless as he thought.

'_It's not possible.' _Haku was still in shock. The girl had hit his mirror before, than Naruto managed to get a hit in, and now the raven-haired one could see him. _'It must have been just a fluke.' _But he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't slip up this time.

Sasuke saw it. Haku was about to move. He made his hand seals and got ready. "Naruto, run! Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"O-Okay!" Naruto nodded, running towards an opening.

"Will you be able to?" Haku wondered. He knocked Naruto back, but Naruto got up again and ran towards him. "I'm not going to lose!" Naruto declared.

Haku moved. Sasuke saw it this time. He was ready. "There! Fire Style: Blazing Fireball!"

Haku felt heat, close to him. Really close to him. He didn't like it. This happened again. The fireball came really close, but he spun to avoid it, pulling out a needle from his sleeve and letting it fly. In the same instant, he roundhouse kicked Naruto and sent him flying back. Job almost done, Haku merged back into his mirror.

"Damn it," Naruto hissed. He didn't see any of that coming!

Sasuke grunted, pulling the needle out of his shoulder. "That was good," he praised.

"What?" Naruto wasn't used to Sasuke giving him compliments, or something so closely resembling a _smile!_

"Let's do it again," Sasuke panted. This time, he wasn't going to miss. As long as Naruto did his part, Sasuke could manage the rest.

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke turned back to Haku. _'He'll most likely run out of chakra at some point. And to prove it, he's gradually slowing down.'_

Seconds after Naruto took off, Sasuke went his own way, aiming for a different mirror. He had to time it just right…

"I won't let it happen the way you expect," Haku stated. "First, I will stop you!" He threw his needle at Sasuke, only he was aiming at his knee. As expected, Sasuke halted, the pain in his knee preventing him from much movement. Haku threw more needles, these cutting deeper into his flesh. Haku said he was going to end it, and he intended to do so soon.

Naruto heard Sasuke's shout and paused, turning. "Sasuke!" But he wasn't paying attention to his own guard as needles sliced past his skin.

Kakashi was too tense. He couldn't believe it. This was the very first time he had ever lost control of a situation, and lost the primary use of his Sharingan. _'Damn it. It's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation. I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto, but if I go to help them, I leave Tazuna-san unprotected and Zabuza is free to go after Iruka and the others and kill them!' _He knew very well what his lover could do without his sight, but Zabuza was a _silent _killer. Iruka's echolocation (1) was perfect for if he lost his sight, but he wasn't about to risk his lover's safety in a battle like this. It was his fault Iruka had _that _scar because Kakashi did this the last time. But not again. He would not let Iruka get hurt. _'Be calm. Stop thinking about the worse. Just think. Where would he strike?' _He shut both his eyes, trying to think as Zabuza would. If their positions were reversed, Zabuza would go after his primary target, which was-

'_Oh no!'_

"Zabuza's a silent killer," Kas breathed. "And he just disappeared. We can't see anything in this fog." Wait, he felt something. It was faint, but it was…movement? But no one around him was moving! Unless…"He's near."

There was a shape. Phoenix could see a shape. It was hunched over and had a- _'Zabuza!' _He was coming straight towards her, his sword sheathed. The glow of his chakra was frightening, but not as frightening as the murderous look in his eyes. Before she could do anything, Kakashi was in front of her, but even Phoenix could tell something wasn't right. It didn't look like Kakashi could-

"Too slow!" Zabuza shouted, giving his sword a mighty swing.

Phoenix froze. There was blood. So much blood. It was on her clothes, on her staff, on her cheeks. The smell was nauseating, and she felt like vomiting. There was a bloodcurdling scream. Was it from her mouth? No. If it was, she would get more blood in her mouth. But that image…it would forever be in her mind. The glint of the sword as it connected with _actual _flesh…

Arielle choked. She could feel hot blood splattered all over her side, coating her ear and dripping down her neck. Even though she didn't get hit with the brunt of it, the sticky feel, the hot liquid, the smell, it was too much for her. Her stomach churned, her eyes wide in horror. She'd never seen a man get killed, nor hurt to this extent. She didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to do as Sakura did and scream, but her throat was closing.

She couldn't breathe.

Sasuke got to one knew, panting. _'That was…Sakura's voice. Did something happen? What is Kakashi doing?' _He looked at Naruto, who had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding and otherwise exhausted. "S-Sakura-chan," he whispered. Sasuke grit his teeth. _'Damn it, I need to do something.' _Movement to his left made him turn. "I'll do something about this," Naruto groaned. Sasuke was surprised. _'He…he wants to continue?'_

Naruto was smirking. "Let's go," he panted, rising to his feet. He stumbled, but righted himself at the last moment, though he was still wobbling on his feet.

Haku scoffed. "How futile."

Naruto's charka flared, going to his feet and charging again at Haku. He flipped backwards when Haku moved and charged somewhere else, but Haku was going after him, and Sasuke saw. "Naruto! Behind you!" But, Naruto turned too late, getting hit with a few needles and going flying back.

"It's impossible to get out of here," Haku called to them. "I can assure you of that."

Sasuke ran over to his teammate and kneeled beside him. "Can you stand up Naruto?" Naruto gave a grunt, trying to move, but he couldn't. "Don't waste your chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do."

"I know," Naruto groaned, collapsing onto the ground. Sasuke didn't need to treat him like a baby, he could take care of himself.

'_Damn it. This isn't looking good at all. I…I need to do something!' _Sasuke stood up on shaky legs. "My eyes are getting used to his movement," he murmured out loud.

"I will put an end to this now," Haku said, appearing in front of him in a mirror. He shifted to a new mirror and threw his needles.

Sasuke reached down and picked up a needle and blocked all the needles coming his way.

"What?" Haku was shocked. He was blocking all the needles. They clattered to the ground harmlessly as Sasuke blocked them, falling to one knee. "Stand up idiot!" He hissed to Naruto.

Naruto grunted, slowly trying to move, but he was too hurt, too exhausted.

Haku was almost finished. They were almost chakra depleted and Haku still had some chakra left to spare. "I was going for his vulnerable spots, but he keeps dodging them," Sasuke urged, trying to get Naruto to at least respond to him.

Naruto twitched, slowly turning and sitting up. "I know," Naruto groaned. "Stop being so annoying!" He growled to Sasuke.

Haku appeared everywhere, needles ready. Sasuke had used the needle from before to block these again. _'He should be hanging by a thread…No, that's not it. He's fighting as well as covering for that boy. Just like the girl from before with her staff.' _He watched as Sasuke knocked Naruto away from a barrage of needles and jumped back in to block her own.

Sasuke winced. There were cuts in his skin, a bit deeper than before, that he wasn't able to notice before.

'_Can he see my movements?' _It would make sense. Haku was faster than him, so of course that would mean Haku could detect better.

"That boy sees something," Haku wondered to himself. "What is he able to see?" He didn't expect one though. Loud as they could also be pretty surprising. "Fine, then I will end this now." He disappeared again, getting ready to end things.

'_He disappeared,' _Sasuke wasn't sure he liked that. _'Where? Where did he go?' _"Naruto, you better not faint! I can't cover for you any longer!" He was using enough chakra in his feet to be faster, and he was wasting enough protecting his own skin and Naruto's.

"I-I don't need your help," Naruto grunted, feebly trying to stand. He sat up, only to flop back down.

"Looks like that boy can't move anymore," Haku called. Sasuke grit his teeth, angrily throwing a needle at the mirror Haku was in. Sasuke wanted to bash his head against something. It simply ricocheted off the ice mirror.

"Wonderful," Haku's voice rang out. "You move very brilliantly. You move a lot, but I will stop you with the next shot." Needles came out at Sasuke, but Sasuke sidestepped it and moved to a different spot, but Haku was there before he even landed. "Movement, reflexes, and situations analyzations ability," listed the Hakus as they started appearing in the mirrors. "All that should be worn out!"

Sasuke grit his teeth as they started to disappear. _'Calm down,' _Sasuke reminded himself. _'Concentrate and see __**through **__him!' _Sasuke watched as Haku moved through the motions of his needle throwing, but Sasuke was ready. He quickly wrapped an arm around Naruto's body, using a small boost of chakra to get himself higher into the air. The needles hit the spot where Sasuke was, just where he was.

'_He's able to see through me,' _Haku thought with shock. _'That can't be.'_

Sasuke was panting, head bowed. Haku couldn't believe it. How could the boy possibly-

Sasuke lifted his head. His eyes were _red _with _a black tomoe._

'_Those eyes,' _Haku observed. _'Sharingan!' _The fierce intensity in those eyes was…_intimidated. _"You are-"

"It was only for a little bit, but I saw it," Sasuke murmured.

"I see," Haku said. "I see. You possess a Kekkei Genkai as well." _'What a boy. Although it is still incomplete he awakened his ability during a battle.' _ Haku had to train end on end to unlock his ability, and although it was perfected to T. _'If that's the case, I can't fight on far long. This jutsu uses a lot chakra. And there is a limit on maintaining my movement speed. If the battle goes on much longer, he'll be able to predict my movement. His eyes have already captured me. Attacking him directly will be imprudent.' _His gaze turned to Naruto. _'Then, I will use him to lure him!'_

'_What?' _Sasuke was supposed to be his target. Why did Haku suddenly leave the mirror and go towards- Oh no! _'I have to make it in time!' _With another chakra boost to his feet, Sasuke charged to Naruto.

~Group with Tazuna~

Kakashi held his injured side, trying to stifle the blood flow even as more drops dripped out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed, terrified. _Sharingan Kakashi _had been hit by a strong blow.

"You were to slow to guard yourself Kakashi," Zabuza sneered. "Your wish to help those kids made you lose your cool and further fog up that Sharingan of yours. Even if you have nice eyes, your ability to read an enemy's movement is numbing." Then Zabuza gestured to himself, lowering his sword a bit. "Come on, entertain me some more Kakashi," he teased. "I want to pay you back in a more _fun _way." His eyes narrowed a bit. "Haku will beat those kids soon, so there's no need to worry about them."

'_Kakashi!' _Iruka worried. He saw the hit, and it looked deep. Really deep. Not even Iruka himself would have been able to block that hit, or even dodge it! And all the blood…Arielle and Phoenix would need a serious psych evaluation after that. It wasn't every day that they saw someone get such a serious wound and got splattered with so much blood.

Kakashi's gaze shifted to the ice prison. Naruto and Sasuke needed him. He _had _to get into that dome and help them out. Naruto and Sasuke were going to die, and Kakashi needed to help him out with it. But, Zabuza wasn't about to let him go help him.

Zabuza slowly picked up his sword from where he had it resting. "Cry and apologize to them about your lack of power in the other world," Zabuza said to him, beginning to laugh. He continued to laugh as he disappeared into the mist again. His voice echoed around in the mist, putting everyone on edge. Kakashi put a hand to his wound, trying to stifle the blood. What was he trying to do?

"I-Is Sasuke-kun going to get beaten?" Sakura wondered aloud. She desperately wished that wasn't the truth. But after the thought came out, she immediately shook her head. "No, that won't happen. Sasuke-kun won't lose to a guy like that!" He couldn't. Sasuke was powerful. He wouldn't lose. "Naruto too!"

"…That's correct," Kakashi said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

Kakashi's back was turned, but Sakura still knew the message was for her. "I- believe in their power," he continued. "Naruto is the number one noisy ninja in surprising people. And Sasuke is from Konoha's most superior clan."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "So…he's-" It would explain a lot. His speed, his power, his skill. It all made such perfect sense.

Kakashi could almost hear Zabuza's hesitation. "Yes, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the genius ninja that possesses the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan."

'_He's a survivor of that clan tragedy? No wonder why he grew up so fast…Then again, that goes for Haku as well.' _ Zabuza thought. Haku and the Uchiha were more alike than Zabuza had thought.

Kakashi pulled out shuriken, getting into a fighting stance. Zabuza picked up his sword and put it into a more offensive position. "No one has been able to defeat Haku's ultimate jutsu," he said aloud. "No one."

Kakashi's stance became even more defensive. He could see an outline of Zabuza, but not fully. That meant it was either a clone or the real Zabuza, but there was no real to tell.

"Now then, I guess I'll put an end to this too," came Zabuza's voice.

"Guys, don't move," Kakashi hissed.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered. "Um, okay."

"I don't think any of us planned on moving," Arielle muttered.

Kakashi ran into the mist, knowing Tazuna was in good hands.

'_I sure hope you know what you're doing Kakashi,' _Iruka thought, putting his guard all the way back up.

'_I will put an end of this as well,'_ Kakashi thought as well, rushing into what might have been his hardest battle yet.

~Ice Prison~

Naruto slowly climbed to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder. His vision was blurry, but it was slowly starting to clear. Sasuke was standing in front of him, bruised and dirty. "Really," Sasuke panted. "You're a burden…all the time."

Naruto finally rolled over, smiling. "You did it Sasuke!" He killed Haku! But, his smile dropped when he saw the needles glinting, poking out of Sasuke's skin. "Look at yourself," Sasuke grunted. "You idiot."

Naruto fully sat up. "Why?!" He shouted. He hated Sasuke. Sasuke hated him. The chance that Sasuke would actually interact with him more than necessary was next to nothing. But, Sasuke had saved him.  
"You protected me," Naruto breathed.

"Who…knows," Sasuke finally choked out. He thought of all the times he had been with Naruto. And each and every time, he hated the blonde more and more. But his body had moved on its own accord. He didn't want to, but something inside him said that he should do it. That he should protect the annoying blonde. A smile crossed Sasuke's lips. "I hated you," Sasuke murmured.

"Why?!" Naruto repeated. "Why?! Why did you protect me?!" It didn't make sense. He clenched his fist. There he was again. _Helping _him when he wasn't needed. "I didn't ask for your help!" Naruto had never needed help form other people, but why was everyone helping him? He was a ninja damn it! He could take care of himself!

"Who knows…My body, it moved of its own accord…idiot," Sasuke murmured. His eyes began to get glazed over as he shook on his legs and fell back. Naruto's eyes widened as he ran forward and caught Sasuke before he could hit the ground. "Sasuke!"

"That man," Sasuke grunted. "I didn't want to die until I killed my brother." He reached up a hand, as if reaching up to grasp at Naruto's coat. "You…don't die," he said after some struggling. And his hands fell.

Naruto cradled Sasuke's body. He tried shaking him, but Sasuke didn't move. Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke had just thrown his life on the line…for him!

Haku finally pulled himself off of the floor. _'He was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important.' _Sasuke had jumped in front of the fray of needles and took them head on. Then, he had grabbed Haku and swung him in a short circle before flinging him into a mirror. Haku's back had collided painfully with the mirror had left him dazed. It was a good move. _'He's a ninja worthy of respect. It looks like his body moved in order to protect a friend, and that's commitment isn't it?' _"That is the path of a ninja." He said aloud, merging back with mirror.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled. "I hated you too," Naruto whispered to Sasuke's limp form, setting his body down. Steam began to rise around the two (Abbeh: Oh really? Me: Shut up!), curling in a protective dome around them. Haku wasn't sure what was happening. It was almost a vortex around him.

"You will pay," Naruto hissed. The steam was making a vortex around him, and then, it became red, swirling in a crisscrossed spiral pattern around him. And when he looked up, he looked more feral. "I'll kill you!" He snarled.

'_What is this chakra?' _Haku was pressed against the back of his mirror as the red chakra spread to all of his mirrors. The vortex was huge, and it was changing. It was…_'Impossible. The chakra is __**taking form**__. And what terrible chakra.' _That's when Haku saw it. A huge chunk of chakra took a form, and it looked suspiciously like the snout and the face of a…fox? The needles shot themselves out of his skin, nearly breaking in the process of leaving Naruto's skin. And it was like Naruto wasn't even hurt in the process. His wounds started to fade out.

'_The wounds on his hand are regenerating…Who is this?' _His eyes. Haku saw the intensity of his eyes. The _red _eyes.

Everyone paused in what they were doing, looking towards the surge of monstrous chakra.

"Whoa," Phoenix breathed. "Naruto's chakra…his glow…it's amazing!" She was the only one who could see it, but there was something…off, about Naruto's chakra. She could see a shape in the center of his chest. It was taking shape, a small shape really, but she could tell it was an animal of some sort. Was that…a fox?

Kakashi tensed. This chakra. _'Is this Zabuza?' _If so, how did Zabuza get such a huge chakra boost so quickly?! Wait, it didn't feel like Zabuza. _'No, this disgusting chakra belongs to..._

"Naruto," Iruka breathed.

'_Did his…Did it break?!' _Kakashi hoped it didn't. This bridge and everyone on it was in danger if it broke.

'_What is this chakra? It feels unpleasant,' _Zabuza wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't like it at all. _'Is it Kakashi? No, it's too big to belong to Kakashi…Who is it then?_

'_Naruto!' _Kakashi was worried. This hadn't happened in 12 years, why now?! What happened?! _'The seal was broken at a time like this?! I have to hurry!' _If anything else happened, there was a chance this whole _country_ would be destroyed.

Naruto grew even more feral if possible, getting on all fours. His teeth elongated into fangs and his nails grew to claws. His eyes narrowed as he dug his claws into the ground. The chakra around him exploded upwards, causing a huge explosion above their heads.

He charged.

'_What a thirst for blood,' _Haku thought. _'He's different from the boy I fought a while ago.' _Naruto roared at him, making Haku flinch slightly as he threw a needle. However, Naruto snarled, roaring again, making the needle fall. _'What?' _Haku quickly traveled to a different mirror as Naruto quickly reached the one he had been currently residing in. _'He deflected it with his chakra? No way.' _Haku readied his needles. The battle was getting serious far too quickly. With a snap of his wrists, needles sunk into Naruto's skin. But the boy didn't react, only flexed with a burst of chakra that shot the needles out of him and nearly disintegrated them. So amazed at it, Haku didn't see Naruto coming until it was too late. With a strong punch, the mirror Haku was in shattered as Naruto hit it. The pieces flew through the air, but Haku wouldn't be deterred. "How about this?!" He shouted, three needles between his fingers as he launched towards the boy's unprotected back. However, Naruto quickly jumped, executing a spin during it to avoid it and out of the way of attack. Naruto quickly got his rebound and glared harshly at Haku, preparing to rush him. Haku jumped back. _'This isn't good!' _He panicked, finding a mirror to go into. However, an iron grip locked around his wrist. Naruto had grabbed him and flung him back, shocking Haku. _'What?' _ Naruto's chakra exploded around them, throwing up steam everywhere.

'_Did Naruto's seal break?' _Kakashi thought in panic. There was an intensity in the area that he could feel, that was almost suffocating him. _'No, this feeling,' _it would be much different if the seal actually did break. No, this wasn't at that point yet. _'The seal is merely __**about **__to break. But it is true the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox is leaking.' _ He pulled out a scroll from one of his vest pockets, gripping it in his hand. _'It's still okay, the seal hasn't been completely broken…yet.' _He gripped the string and threw it into the air, silting his thumb in the process. He threw the scroll open and rubbed his thumbs across it. _'I can still make it in time!' _"Can you hear me Zabuza?!" He yelled into the mist. "We're both running short on time." He started to twirl the scroll around his body. "This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun." He threw it into the air, letting it roll back up again, and caught it between his fingers, already clasped in a seal. "How about deciding everything with the next move?"

"Interesting," Zabuza called from the mist. "What can you do in this situation though? Show me Kakashi."

Haku tried to pry his grip out of Naruto's but it wasn't working. Naruto's grip was too strong, his chakra fluctuating and rushing out everywhere. The air was hot and suffocating with the sheer power of it. _'I can't hold back his powers!' _Haku gasped silently. One of Naruto's hands formed a fist glowing with chakra. He reared his fist back and launched it, straight at Haku's face. It hit with such a force that Haku went crashing through a mirror, which shattered on impact, and he went flying back a ways. His body painfully hit the ground and rolled for a bit before he landed on his side and skidded before his body finally stopped. His mask cracked and began shattering. Just like his mirrors.

Haku stood, his mask falling in pieces to the ground.

Naruto, standing in a sea of crystal ice shards that began to melt around him, panted before rushing at Haku, full speed.

'_Zabuza-san…I can't compete with him.' _He hoped that Zabuza could forgive him. Naruto was coming closer, probably to end things. His fist was already pulled back, ready to connect with Haku's face. _'Zabuza-san…I'm sorry.' _Haku waited for the blow. But one never came. The fist in front of him was shaking. It wasn't glowing in the horrendous chakra anymore, and he didn't have claws. That killer intent he felt was gone. Instead, Naruto looked normal. And confused.

"You're the guy from before," Naruto breathed, remembering the feminine face from before and the kind smiled.

"Why did you stop?" Haku murmured. In the midst of everything, he should have been dead, or on his way to being dead right now. "I killed an important friend of yours, but you can't kill me?"

Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke's body, and then back to Haku, and though he was angry, he was confused. This was too much for him. Far too much. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted, punching him anyways.

Haku teetered a bit before falling over. He coughed up some blood, getting to his hands, too hurt to move. Naruto was panting in anger as Haku stood. "Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "He wasn't an important person to you?" He shakily tried to balance himself as he spoke the truth. "There are those who have the wrong idea," he continued. "They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead, and decide not to take his life. If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing your not needed by anyone? Do you know what it's like to have that one that does need you, but you leave them behind to protect them?"

"What are you trying to say?!" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-san does not need a weak ninja," he admitted. "You stole my reason to exist."

"Why? Why do you fight for that guy?" Who would want to fight for someone like him? It couldn't have been that fun, nor very safe. "He gets money from bad guy and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?!"

Haku turned his head slightly. The girl…over by the old man. She still looked the same as all those years ago. Maybe they were even more alike now than before. "I had people that were important to me a long time ago…there's one who's still alive, but I doubt I'm important to her anymore. But…my parents…" it was a long time ago, but the memory was still etched into her mind. Forever. That day…"I was born in a small village in Water Country, where the snow piled up deep. All we really did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents." He remembered warm smile and embraces. He remembered kisses on the forehead when he was about to go to sleep, and another warm kiss on injured places when he was hurt. "But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened."

"Something?" Naruto repeated. "What happened?"

Haku looked closely at his hands. "This blood," he whispered. He liked his blood, but he hated it even more.

"Blood?" Naruto breathed. "So…so what happened?"

"…My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me," Haku admitted.

"What?"

That would be most people's reactions. No one really knew, not after what had happened when he was younger. "Water Country has experience many civil wars, and those who possess the Kekkei Genkai were hated."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto was starting to get confused by all of this, but was doing his best to keep up. He had a feeling he would understand better if he paid closer attention.

"It is passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild," Haku answered. "It's a special ability or jutsu that runs in the family. The families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. That boy probably had a tough time, as well," Haku nodded to Sasuke's body. Naruto turned to stare at him. The Sharingan did seem amazing, "Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone. My mother possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father, and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while…No, forever…" he remembered a time when he was out playing near some water in front of the house. He had been making shapes out of the water. When his mom had come to see, she had dropped the clothes she was holding and was staring at Haku in shock. Haku didn't really see the problem. Her mom had grabbed her arm and began jerking, screaming 'why?' and things like 'not you too' and had started pulling his hair and gripping him harshly. Then his mom slapped him across the face. Haku hadn't gotten hit, ever. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. Then his mom gripped him tightly in a hug, telling him how sorry she was. Haku didn't know this until later, but his father had been watching the whole time. "But my father found out about our secret." One day, he had been in the house when there was a scream. He had stumbled over furniture and through the kitchen to get away from the men. His father was in the lead, holding a crowbar that was already blood. They came closer, ready to kill. Haku's father raised the crowbar.

Haku's vision went black.

When Haku woke next, he stumbled around in the snow before collapsing. His tears froze halfway down his face, while some still dripped down his face. He hoped the snow would bury him under it to hide his guilt. Pillars. So many ice pillars throughout his house. He had killed them all. Did he have regrets? He wasn't sure anymore.

"When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father…And at that time, I thought of myself as-no, I _had _to think of myself as being…" he shook his head. _A murderer._ He couldn't see it. "I realized that was the most painful thing once could feel."

"The most painful thing one could feel?"

Haku lowered his eyes. "The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world," he answered finally.

'_He's the same as me,' _Naruto realized. How many people did he have? His dad, Iruka-sensei, and Phoenix and Arielle came into his life after a while, but he still felt like maybe, just maybe, there was a chance it was all just pity.

"You said to me, 'I want to become the number one ninja in my village, and make everyone recognize me.' When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with the Kekkei Genkai and raised me. He wanted the ability that everyone hated." 'A kid like you will not be needed by anyone and die a beggar,' Zabuza had said to him. Haku remembered being happy. He smiled. He had smiled at Zabuza and told them that they were the same, that their eyes were the same. Zabuza had asked him if he wanted to be needed by someone. He asked if Haku would be able to give everything to him. Haku had agreed. He wanted someone to need him. And Zabuza had told him that his ability was his from that day forth. Zabuza had ruffled his hair, taking him under his arm. 'Come with me,' he said.

"I was happy," Haku admitted.

'_Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave Water Country tonight,' Zabuza had said to him one night. 'But I will return to this country again. I will take possession of this country. In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of consolation or encouragement.' Zabuza had turned to him. 'What I really need is-'_

'_I know. Please feel at ease. I am your weapon, Zabuza-san. Please let me be with you as a tool who will follow your orders,' He had smiled at Zabuza._

'_Good boy,' Zabuza praised._

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san," Haku whispered. "I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be." He finally looked back up at Naruto and began walking towards him. "Naruto-kun…please," Haku pleaded. "Kill me."

Kakashi made hand seals while holding the scroll. "Earth Style, Summoning Jutsu: Dogging Fangs!" He slammed the scroll onto the ground, which began pouring out kanji. The earth was slightly shaking under the scroll until all was still.

'_Kakashi must be serious to be using __**that**__,' _Iruka thought to himself. He knew that jutsu, and just who it summoned.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless. You can't even feel my presence at all," Zabuza said from the mist. "But, I know what you are doing very well Kakashi." He smirked. "You have fallen into my trap completely."

The earth was moving. Zabuza snapped open his eyes. What could that possibly be? Kakashi couldn't have found him so quickly. What was-

The earth near his right foot broke as a pair of jaws snapped at his ankle. He moved his foot before the jaws could sink into his ankle, while his other had already been trapped between a pair of jaws. Before he could move, _dogs _were bursting forth from the ground, jaws dripping with saliva.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna asked.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura quickly surveyed the area. Another enemy? Or an ally?

"It's the earth," Kas answered quietly. He could feel vibrations under his feet. "Something's moving in the earth."

Kakashi lifted his hands from the scroll on the ground. "If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose." Kakashi watched as Zabuza was completely trapped by all of his ninken, jaws sunk into his flesh. "This is a summoning jutsu for pursuing purposes," Kakashi explained. "I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. Your weapons have my scents on them. Those are my cute ninja dogs, and their noses work better than any other dog's. You're the one who has fallen into the trap." He put two fingers to his temple. "The mist has cleared. Your future is death."

"I don't care about your bluffs," Zabuza growled. "Don't at so tough! You can't do anything in this situation."

"Your death is certain," Kakashi replied. "Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and the coup d'état. You ran away with a few subordinates and became an exiled ninja. Your name was given to the village of Konoha immediately. In order to gather money for retaliation, and in order to avoid prosecution from the pursuing ninjas. You sided up with a vermin like Gatoh. Zabuza, so you think I survived with just this Sharingan?" This was it. He would finally put an end to Zabuza. "I'll show you my original jutsu. It's not a copy." He formed a few seals, holding out his palm. His chakra surged around him, a that was starting to make the air around him crackle in its intensity.

"I. Want. To. Learn. That. Jutsu." Arielle breathed.

"Arielle, I doubt you'd-" Kas began.

"I. WANT. TO. LEARN. THAT. JUTSU." Arielle repeated. Ambitious as she was, she would learn that no matter what the cost.

Phoenix sighed. "Go ahead Arielle. Try to learn it. Spend all your training time learning that jutsu." There was in fact a chance Arielle could learn it, since there was a lightning user in her family line, so maybe she shouldn't doubt her friend the way she was…

Arielle grinned. "Yes!"

"Lightning Edge!" Kakashi shouted.

Zabuza gasped. _'What the…I can see the chakra on his hand_.'

"You're far too dangerous," Kakashi said to Zabuza. "The person you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. And that's not what a ninja is supposed to do."

"Who cares?" Zabuza hissed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, but he could care less. "I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change in the future either," Zabuza continued.

"I'll say this again," Kakashi said finally. "Give. Up."

Zabuza glared harshly at him. That was his answer.

"Your future is death," Kakashi finished.

"Please kill me," Haku pleaded again.

Naruto was just staring at him, teeth clenched. What was he to do?

"Why are you hesitating?" Haku asked. After all that he had done, Naruto should have been itching to kill him.

Naruto shook his head, backing up a few steps. "I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon?! Tool?! You call a person like that an important person? That other one you were talking about is more important than Zabuza could ever be!" He shook his head again. "But, you're okay with that?!"

"…Is it wrong?" Haku asked faintly.

Naruto stopped, gasping. "What?"

"What's wrong with that?" Haku elaborated.

"But-that's," Naruto tripped over his words.

"Zabuza-san had hopes for me. He needed me," Haku explained. "But I have lost the purpose that made me…me. Zabuza-san will no longer need me. That's why I'm asking you to kill me. Please…hurry."

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world?! You could have made people recognize you through something else other than fighting!" Naruto protested. That was how he saw things! You do things to get recognized, even if it's something little.

"The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me," Haku replied. He saw Naruto's shocked look, but he could understand. Being compared to a killer wasn't something anyone would be proud of. "You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands." Naruto was a good kid. He shouldn't have been burdened with the weight of having a death on his hands.

"Is that…Is that the only way?" Naruto really wished that there was another way.

"Yes," Haku gave a short nod. The _only _way.

"If I met you somewhere else, we might have been friends," Naruto murmured, head bowed. He opened his eyes, which were shinning with determination. His hand went to his holster as he took off in a run.

'_Grab hold of your dreams,' _Haku thought as Naruto ran towards him.

"He," Naruto thought of Sasuke's body lying on the floor, impaled with needles. "Sasuke had a dream too!" The kunai glinted in the low light of the day. As Naruto came closer, Haku smiled. _'Thank you…You will become strong.' _He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Tazuna could finally see better. "The really thick mist is starting to settle," he observed.

"Good," Kas murmured. "We can see easier. Maybe even if Zabuza decides to get over here."

"Yeah, but does it mean we could beat him if he gets past Kakashi?" Arielle muttered.

"We could probably hold him off. At this point, he has to at least have lost some chakra at this point," Phoenix pointed out.

"We just need to have faith in Kakashi and his skills for this," Iruka said, stopping the conversation before it got too pessimistic. "He'll be able to handle things just fine."

Sakura looked around. Vaguely she could see shapes in the mist, becoming clearer around her. "There are two people over there. It looks like they're staring at each other."

"Hmm?" Tazuna tried to see, but things still looked blurry, and _not _from old age thank you very much. "I can't see thing."

Sakura squinted. "Which one is Kakashi-sensei?" Then she saw it. The one to her far left started running to the one on the right.

Zabuza saw it. His end. Kakashi looked furious, both eyes burning in anger. But that ball of chakra in his hand was most concerning. It would be painful, and probably swift. If Kakashi was feeling any kind of malice, Zabuza's death would be drawn out and as painful.

Haku's eyes snapped open. No. Zabuza was in trouble. He already failed him once, maybe he could up for it this time. Naruto had his kunai ready, but Haku had grabbed his wrist before he could inflict the pain, determination renewed.

Naruto gasped. Just a minute ago, Haku had dropped his defenses to let himself get killed. Why was he-

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Haku whispered. He made seal with his free hand. "I can't die yet."

Kakashi's Lighting Edge had become powerful, deadly, and surging with so much power, hair was beginning to stand on edge. Zabuza could only watch as the attack came closer and closer. His end was closing in, and fast. Eight dogs kept his body pinned where it is, leaving him unable to dodge or block the attack. "I suppose this is it." The ground began to crack, steam rising from the cracks in the ground. If anything, the dogs tightened their grip. He watched as Kakashi came closer, and closer. And with a roar or anger, he thrust his palm forward.

There was a crackle of lightning that exploded, the pressure making a huge blast of wind burst from the two, making everyone in the blast cover their heads. A splash of blood went flying, and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Tazuna questioned, turning his head away from the blast.

"D-did he get him?" Arielle questioned.

Iruka was frozen. "H-He got…he got someone," he stuttered.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. His dogs quickly disappeared in puffs of smoke, but he didn't call them back. Instead, there were needles in his scroll, which yes, would stop the summoning. But still, an ice mirror, bloody with warm blood, was near Zabuza whose eyes were wide in horror.

Kakashi's hand…was through Haku's chest.

Around the battlefield were eyes wide in horror and in shock. Even Kakashi was shocked. Haku spit up a mouthful of blood, but when he looked up, his eyes were steeled. "Zabuza-san," he whispered. He had done it. Zabuza was safe.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Haku raised his hand, gripping Kakashi's wrist. "My future is death?" Zabuza questioned. He chuckled. "You're wrong again Kakashi."

Naruto looked around the area he dubbed the battlefield between him and Haku. It was empty. Haku was nowhere in sight. _'Where did he go?' _He turned to look behind him, but no one was there either. _'Now that I look at it, the mist is clearing.' _He turned to the right, and saw three people. One was Zabuza, who was hunched over. Then, he found another person, shorter than the two present, who had being gripped by a hand. The hand connected to a familiar arm, the arm of his sensei. _'There he is!' _He began running over, until he got a better look at the scene. "What's the meaning of this?" He choked out. Zabuza was fine, but Haku was bleeding heavily and Kakashi-sensei with his hand on Haku's chest.

"That's….the masked boy," Tazuna breathed.

'_I can't believe he jumped in here to protect Zabuza,' _Kakashi thought, ignoring the blood running down his face. He saw Zabuza bow his head a bit a close his eyes. It seemed like Zabuza, as well as Kakashi, knew Haku's fate for his actions. _'The child is already dead.' _He saw the light beginning to dim from Haku's eyes. He was going to die, and soon.

Zabuza chuckled again. "Splendid Haku," he praised. His hand went for his sword. Haku had just given him the perfect chance to get rid of the Great Sharingan Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Zabuza was just using Haku's sacrifice for his own purposes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"This is about to get really bloody," Arielle murmured.

Kakashi was stunned. "Is he going to slice me along with this child?" If he did, Zabuza was the lowest of the low. But even so, Haku didn't seem like he was going to argue. In fact, Haku was making sure Kakashi couldn't leave

"I sure picked up something nice!" Zabuza sounded elated, like Haku didn't mean anything. "He gave me this great opportunity at the very end!"

Everything happened in slow motion. Zabuza charged, ready to end things. His sword was poised and ready, the move already in motion. There wasn't much Kakashi could do other than grab Haku and get out of there. His hands gripped the boy, who was beginning to go limp. He didn't have very long indeed.

But, Kakashi got the shock of his life.

Even when he executed his life-saving jump, he wasn't quick enough to catch Iruka throwing himself in the way, taking the large blade of the sword into his side. He would have been proud of the dolphin for his courage, seeing as Iruka had taken a grip on Zabuza's wrist to prevent him from letting the sword form going deeper. However, it was lodged pretty deep, a steady pool of blood below Iruka.

Zabuza chuckled. "So, you were able to dodge that because Haku's dead," he said casually. It was obvious his words were meant for Kakashi. "But I guess you seemed too slow to your friend's eyes, as he foolishly jumped in the way."

"Iruka-sensei!" Phoenix screamed. This was the second time Iruka had gotten hit trying to save Kakashi-sensei's life. She wasn't even sure what was going to happen anymore. It was all to much.

"That bastard!" Naruto growled, not only for his obvious disinterest towards Haku's death, but also because he had the gall to even attack his brother. He wanted to go over, to teach Zabuza a lesson, but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Naruto! Stay back and watch!" He commanded. He laid Haku's body on the ground, slightly upset that he had ended the life of a child. With his free hand, he tried to close Haku's eyes, letting the boy get his eternal rest. However, Haku coughed up a bit more blood. He turned his head slightly, looking in Arielle's direction. "I-I see now," Haku gasped. If Arielle could hear him, good. Somehow, he'd get his message across to her. "T-Th-That we are more-more alike now…" he took a shuddering breath. "Then we were…a-a-all th-those years ago. Our eyes…they are so much-so much more a-alike. " The corners of Haku's mouth twitched. "Arielle, Lit-Little cousin," Haku breathed softly, shocking Kakashi to his core. Haku and Arielle…they were related? Though looking at Haku's face up close and comparing it to Arielle's, they looked more alike than Kakashi realized. "I-I'm so sorry," Haku continued. "T-To you, and Zabuza, for failing you…both." His eyes went dead, staring up at the sky. Kakashi sighed, closing the boy's eyes and finally letting Haku get his rest. And Zabuza acted like he didn't even care. "This is my battle!" Kakashi finished his earlier statement to Naruto. Zabuza wasn't about to get away with this. Kakashi would get revenge, and an extra strong hit for Haku. It was the least he could do.

Something seemed to occur to Sakura. "Naruto!" The blonde idiot was alive. "Naruto! You're okay!"

Arielle smirked. "I knew he'd make it out of this okay." However, Haku's words...they rang in her head, rattling around and searching for a memory she knew was there. Haku…had called her by her name, and called her 'little cousin'. But-she shook her head. She would worry about it later.

Her voice seemed to shake him out of her stupor, but it wasn't in a good way. There was still a weight on him. If she found out about Sasuke…

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

No one answered her.

"Naruto," she repeated, smile starting to fade. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, I-I don't think that-" Phoenix began. But she couldn't get the words out. Her throat was burning. How do you tell someone that…that their teammate was dead?

Kakashi didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "Sakura…" he murmured quietly.

"Kakashi!" Zabuza called harshly. "You don't have time to look away!" He charged, sword ready. Kakashi turned, kicking a foot out and catching Zabuza in the chest and kicking him away.

"I'll go too," Tazuna said softly. "That way, you won't break you teacher's orders."

Kas sighed. "Then I guess we have to go as well," he murmured.

"But, how do we get to sensei?" Phoenix asked softly, seeing Iruka's slumped body. "He's gonna die from blood loss if we don't do anything to help him."

"Then, I'll go get sensei," Kas said. "You guys say I'm the fastest, so while we run to Sasuke, I'll try and veer off to sensei."

"But…Zabuza's so close to him though," Phoenix fretted. "If Zabuza sees you too close-"

"I know," Kas nodded. "But it's a risk that needs to be taken."

Arielle put a hand on his shoulder. "You be careful Kas."

Kas nodded. "Are we ready?"

Sakura grabbed Tazuna's hand, Phoenix taking a grip on the other. "We're ready."

They began to run, rushing past a frozen Naruto, who looked like he felt so much regret. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

Kas had done as he said, quickly rushing towards Iruka and hiking him onto his shoulder without breaking stride. He joined the others, running to where Sasuke's body lay. They stopped near him, all in too much shock to do anything. Even Tazuna had to turn away at the sight. Sakura was on the verge of tears as she kneeled before Sasuke, cupping his cheek. "He'd cold…this isn't an illusion…huh?" Everyone could tell she wanted to cry.

"You don't have to hold back just because we're here," Tazuna said softly.

"You can let it go Sakura," Arielle murmured.

"You should just cry at a time like this," Tazuna continued.

Sakura began stroking Sasuke's cheek. "I…always got 100's on the tests at the Academy. I memorized the more than 100 ideas of a ninja's know-how, and I always wrote down the answers proudly."

No one said anything, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"One day," she continued. "This problem showed up on a test. 'Answer the 25th clause of the ninja know-how' and I wrote down that answer as usual."

There were tears gathering in eyes. No one had a dry eye. Just about everyone over there was on the verge of tears.

"'A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation," Sakura continued, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. "'A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him to not cry.'" It didn't work. Her tears were freely pouring out of her eyes now. They fell, visible through the thick mist, as they dripped onto Sasuke's cold cheek. Sakura collapsed, sobbing onto Sasuke's chest.

'_This,' _Tazuna thought, watching the kids around him. _'This is what a ninja is. It's too cruel.'_

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whimpered.

"I always thought that clause was BS anyways," Phoenix mumbled, hands clenched into fists. "We aren't machines. We can't suddenly shut off our emotions. We're humans, not tools. Most of us have hearts filled with emotion."

"Yet some of us still close ourselves off," Arielle continued. "And when we break, no one knows what to do since we've shut ourselves down. It seems like a vicious cycle, y'know?"

"The cycle is a common thing between ninja in the village. We've seen it," Kas murmured. "Even the best of us need to let go, but we close down so much we don't know how to handle it."

"I always got that question wrong on tests," Phoenix admitted. "I would always write down 'Why does it matter?' That would be one of the only questioned I missed." She sighed, though she was trembling. "It was such BS." Arielle wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, feeling tears burning at her eyelids. She may not have cared so much for Sasuke, but Sakura did, and it had to hurt.

Naruto gripped his chest as Sakura's pitiful wails pierced the air. He felt so much guilt. It was his fault this happened to Sasuke. If he hadn't been so weak, maybe he could have saved Sasuke.

Zabuza clashed with Kakashi again, but only just missed getting hit. Something was wrong with him. _'Why…Why can't I keep up with him?' _He was out of breath, and almost out of chakra. Two kunai were stuck in his forearm, which was stinging and bleeding, leaving a large blood mark on his arm. While Kakashi just stared at him with an angry expression. "Damn it!" Zabuza shouted, going in for another slash with his sword. However, Kakashi knocked him back with a quick motion, his fist colliding painfully with Zabuza's cheek. Zabuza was shaken from the blow, but with a quick spin and a snap of his wrist, another punch connected with Zabuza's face. He would have gone down, but he righted himself. "Damn it!" He hissed again, taking a better grip on his sword. He swung it as hard as he could, but Kakashi just sidestepped it. He tried another blow, but before he could even blink, Kakashi wasn't there. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, grip strong. "In that state you're in now, you can't win," Kakashi stated.

"What did you say?" Zabuza growled.

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong," Kakashi continued. Two kunai were spun on his fingers as he finally decided to end things once and for all. "Farewell…Demon." Kakashi, hand reared back, sent his hand flying forward. Zabuza turned his head, his eyes a bit wide, but Kakashi was in even more of a shock as Zabuza swung his sword from the _other direction. _But the move was too slow to Kakashi's standards, but his aim was slightly off. Instead of his back, his kunai just met Zabuza's arm. But still, he was able to jump away from Zabuza's slow attack and knock his sword away.

"Now you can't use your arms," Kakashi said. "You can't form any seals anymore."

Footsteps nearby turned everyone's head, save for those by Sasuke. A man had bandages on one of his arms (a cast) as he casually rested his hands on his cane. His short stature didn't really intimidate anyone, but his gaze was unnerving, as was his voice. Gatoh had puffy brown hair and wore a small pair of black glasses. He also wore a black suit with a purple tie. "Oooh!" He cooed. "Looks like you got beaten pretty badly."

Zabuza knew that voice all too well. He utterly _hated _that voice, even though he was employed by said owner.

"I'm disappointed Zabuza," Gatoh continued. Behind Gatoh stood hundreds of men brandishing sharp swords or other weapons. Some of them wore smirks while others looked determined. Determined to end things here and now.

"Gatoh," Zabuza hissed. "Why are you here?" He had already seen the looks the other pitiful 'swordsmen' were giving him, and he wasn't he liked it one bit. "And that is with those subordinates?"

Gatoh laughed. "We had a _little _change in plans," Gatoh replied with a sick smile. He tapped his cane against the ground once, smirking at Zabuza out the rim of his glasses. "I'm sorry Zabuza, but you're going to die here." He wasn't sorry, but Zabuza should know sarcasm well enough with all the times the bastard used it when he addressed him (Gatoh).

Zabuza's eyes widened fractionally. "What?!" He had _worked _for Gatoh and nearly lost his life to _Sharingan Kakashi _for this bastard. Why was he going to die?

"If I rent official ninja," Gatoh explained. "It would have cost a lot of money. So I rented an exiled ninja like you." Honestly, he had a business to run. Time was money, and he needed his money to make big things happen. Ninja were so expensive! 100,000 yen for an assassination with their best ninja?! What a joke! Gatoh could have bought a number of thugs for a ¼ of that! "If you ninja had just killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village?" He smirked. "You're just a cute devil if you ask me." Likely, just for money, all of Gatoh's thugs laughed.

"It wasn't that funny," Arielle said a bit loudly. "A devil is a devil, no matter how cute."

"I hope he realizes devils don't play favorites," Kas murmured.

Naruto looked around the thugs. _'Who are they? There's so many of them…'_

Zabuza somehow knew this would happen. He didn't really like Gatoh; he only did it to cross Kakashi off of his list, but if Gatoh wanted him dead, he would have to do his best to even get a hit on him. "Kakashi," Zabuza said without turning. "I'm sorry, but the battle ends here. Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you."

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed. "You're right." He said as Gatoh walked closer, to where Haku's body lay, still smirking. "Oh yes," Gatoh grinned. "I owe this guy a favor." It money to get medical help! Some of the best medics charged insane prices! "For gripping my hand until it broke."

Naruto gasped as Gatoh gave a strong kick to Haku's dead body. "He's already dead," Gatoh grumbled.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screamed, charging at Gatoh. However, Kakashi grabbed his collar, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his mid-section. "Stop," Kakashi commanded gently. "Don't move so carelessly."

Naruto stopped struggling, glaring at Zabuza's back. "Why don't you say something too?! He was on your side right?!"

"Shut up kid," Zabuza grumbled. "Haku is already dead."

"You really don't feel anything about what he did?!" Haku made it seem like Zabuza was the world to him, but was Zabuza still acting so indifferent to it? Why?! "You were with him a long time, right?!"

"Like how Gatoh used me, I was also just using Haku," Zabuza admitted. Tools broke sometimes, and Haku had broken. He was useless now. "I said this before. We ninja are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Do you really mean that?"

He was tense. Kakashi could see it. Naruto was going to blow soon, and the results wouldn't be pretty. "Stop it Naruto. We don't have to fight him anymore," Kakashi started. "Besides-"

Naruto jerked his arm away. "Shut up! He's still my enemy!"

Zabuza was glaring at him over his shoulder.

"He…he really liked you!" Naruto yelled. Haku, now that he thought about when they talked, was referring to Zabuza at that point. So many times did Haku mention an important person, and he now realized the whole time, it was Zabuza. "He really, _really _liked you!" Haku had mentioned before, being truly strong in order to protect someone who you truly cared about. "And you really don't think anything of him?!" Haku mentioned how difficult it was for him to become a pure ninja. He had done some horrible things, and all for Zabuza. "Do you really…" Naruto's voice shook. "Really not think anything of him?!" he couldn't believe it. All Haku had done…had it been in vain. "When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that? He-He sacrificed his life for you!" Tears pooled in his eyes. Haku had literally given everything he had to give for Zabuza. And Zabuza hadn't cherished that at all. "He couldn't even see his own dream," Naruto mumbled. Haku just wanted Zabuza to be happy, to see Zabuza successful, but he died before he could do anything like that. "Dying as a tool…is just…" his fist trembled, as did his body. He couldn't help it. "Just…too painful." He felt like he could feel Haku's pain from everything he did. And Zabuza…

"Kid…"Zabuza murmured.

Naruto looked up, not bothering to wipe his tears. His eyes widened when a drop of moisture landed on the ground by his feet. Zabuza was-

"Don't say anymore…" Zabuza murmured, ignoring the tears running down his face. "Haku…not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart for you guys." It was starting to make sense. All the smiles through all the pain and strife they had gone through…Haku. "I know," Zabuza admitted. "He was too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight you as your final opponents." He started shaking his head, dislodging his bandages. It was shocking everyone, but Zabuza could care less. "Ninja are human too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions." Zabuza smirked, his mouth bear for all to see. "I lose." His mouth dropped as he glared at Gatoh. Such disrespect wasn't going to go without punishment. "Kid, give me your knife." Naruto bowed his head, reaching for his last kunai. He sadly tossed it to Zabuza.

Zabuza's mind was assaulted with images of Haku, smiling, laughing, grinning, and all at him. Haku was done everything for him. He caught the kunai between his teeth, sprinting forward.

Gatoh gasped, jumping back. "Hey!" He ordered. "Kill those guys!" He had hired thugs for a reason; he had to use them before he died! He slid between the ranks of them as his men raised weapons.

"Yeah!" The sentiment was repeated throughout all the men. One of the lead men gripped his weapon. "Idiot, do you think you can beat so many on your own?" His words slowed as Zabuza came closer. He blinked, and when his eyes opened, he felt blood gushing. He slumped to his knees, as did the men behind him.

Zabuza was a monster. Men in front of him fell before they even knew what was happening. One tried to slash at him, but Zabuza jumped over him, landing in a fray of men. A quick charge had him bursting through the ranks. Men tried to hit him, tried to impede his progress, but they were cut down. Gatoh was his main target, not them. But if they tried to stop him, they would die. Necks were slashed open, stomach ripped apart, and wrists slit. In his rage, Zabuza failed to notice the man behind him, who stabbed him in the back. Literally. Zabuza felt the pain from it, but he had to go after Gatoh and make him pay, for everything.

Gatoh turned. Zabuza was coming towards him, trying to kill him. Gatoh could just see the rage in his eyes, and Zabuza hadn't even gotten so close to him yet. But he was advancing fast, and all Gatoh could see was the aura of a true demon. And that demon was out for his blood. "A-A demon!" Gatoh choked as Zabuza drove the kunai into his stomach. He spit up blood, gritting his teeth as pain erupted in stomach. Zabuza looked like he wanted to attack him again, but he stumbled, gasping. Gatoh would have grinned despite the pain in his stomach. "If you want to go where your friend is that badly, go by yourself!" He would not let the hunched bastard kill him!

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go the same place as Haku," Zabuza panted.

"What did you say?!" Gatoh growled. "Don't act so tough!"

Zabuza grinned evilly. "You're going…down there with me!" He wanted to laugh at the fear in Gatoh's eyes. Without his men, Gatoh was such a wuss. "It's no big deal though," Zabuza continued. "The Demon of the Hidden Mist Village can become a real demon if he dies and goes down there!" His grin widened, teeth glinting. "Look forward to it! I'll let you see if I'm really a cute devil or not down there!" Only using the kunai in his mouth, Zabuza made numerous slashes in Gatoh's body, cutting him in critical places. He crunched Gatoh's glasses, slashing at his back. Gatoh spit up blood, choking on more as more tried to come up, which he was desperately tried to choke back. Gatoh could only stare as Zabuza prepared for one final shot. As it came closer, Gatoh swore Zabuza's face morphed into that of a true demon.

And that was the last thing he saw.

The battlefield was tense as a small splash was heard at the bottom of the water. Zabuza simply looked back at them, eyes still glinting with insanity. All the thugs whimpered, stepping back in fear. They all moved out of his way, not wanting to inflict. Haku's body was in sight. And that was all Zabuza needed to see. The kunai fell from his mouth as he staggered over to Haku. "Haku," he whispered. He saw an image of Haku, who looked enchanting in his kimono. "It's time to say goodbye Haku. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." And he fell. He didn't make it to Haku, but he hoped the other would forgive him.

Naruto couldn't look. It was too…painful.

"Don't look away," Kakashi said gently. "It's the end of a man who lived desperately."

"O-Okay," Naruto agreed shakily. "Okay."

* * *

He could see something. Something was above him. That shouldn't have been right. _'Did I die?' _He was sure he was dead before. There was so much pain, it wasn't even funny. Then again, pain and death weren't funny subjects. "Sasuke-kun," someone was sobbing. _'Sakura…' _There was a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, blinking. It was…Tazuna-san…and Sakura. Why-Why was she crying on his chest? _'I…I…' _"Sakura," he grunted. "You're heavy."

Sakura snapped her head up. That…that was- "Sasuke-kun?" He blinked at her, and though there was blood and dirt all over him, it was a welcome sight to her. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" It was like a chant, like she wanted to be assured that he was really and truly alive. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. It was uncomfortable but…warm.

"Sakura, that hurts," he groaned. He was wounded enough as it was.

Tazuna had to wipe his eyes. _'You must be happy Sakura.'_

"I knew the idiot survived," Phoenix smiled gently. "Welcome back to the world of the living," she joked.

"Whatever," Kas crossed his arms, looking away, though he discreetly wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying, he had just gotten some dirt in his eyes.

Sasuke grunted, sitting up. You work through the pain. That was how you got stronger. "No, don't move!" Sakura was chiding.

Sasuke saw a head of brown hair, unmistakable brown hair. "Iruka-sensei?"

"No one thought Kakashi could dodge Zabuza's attack in time and spare Haku's body from being ripped to pieces," Kas answered softly. "And Sensei jumped in the way at the same time Kakashi-sensei jumped away. He blocked most of the hit, but it was still pretty deep. It's patched the best we can get it."

"Where's Naruto?" He asked after. "And what happened to that masked guy?"

"Naruto is safe," Sakura answered. "And that masked boy…"

"Died," Arielle answered for her.

"Died?" Sasuke snapped his head up. "Sakura, did Naruto kill him?"

Sakura shook his head. "No…I don't know the details, but it seems he protected Zabuza and…" Sasuke turned to where she was looking, and saw a body lying on the ground. "I believed in you," Sakura was saying. "You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage." Sasuke however, was in his own world. _'He must have done it on purpose from the beginning…'_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned. "Sakura-chan?" Oh no. Was she upset with him over Sasuke?

She was waving at him. "Sasuke-kun is alive! He's okay!"

"What?" He turned fully, seeing Sasuke having a small struggle to stand, but he managed it. And then, Sasuke may have looked away, but he raised his hand and gave a small wave. And Naruto began to chuckle. It was a simple thing, but then, the words Zabuza had said, about Haku being too kind, and Naruto finally got it. _'I see. So he…Haku,' _he smiled. He had spared Sasuke in the end.

"I see," Kakashi observed. "So, Sasuke is safe too. I'm glad."

Someone was banging their staff on the ground. "Hey! Hey!" One thug was calling. "You guys are feeling _too_ safe!"

"Damn ninja!" Another growled. "You killed our source of revenue!"

"Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables," the lead continued with a smile. The sentiment was repeated with all the men.

"Damn meatheads," Phoenix grumbled. "Only caring about their money."

"This isn't good," Kakashi murmured.

Naruto turned to his sensei. They may have a chance if all went well. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you have a jutsu that can just beat them all at once?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "I've used up too much chakra."

"What about Iruka-sensei?"

"He got hurt, remember?" Kakashi pointed out. "All that's left is you genin."

"Let's go!" The lead thug declared, holding out his staff. And the men charged. The genin tensed. Never had they fought this many enemies, and with their current skill, it would be hard to do.

An arrow whizzed out the sky, landing in front of the mob and making them halt. And it made the ninja turn. Who could have-

"Inari!" Phoenix smiled. Inari looked so confident, holding his crossbow bravely. It was obvious that he shot the crossbow.

"Anyone who gets closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!" Giichi shouted.

"Inari!" Naruto grinned. Inari had rallied the villagers, all by himself! That was so brave of him, so courageous.

"Heroes are supposed to come late," Inari said with a smile. After Naruto had saved him and his mom, Inari knew he had to help Naruto and he a hero the town needed. He had tried his hardest to get the villagers to come out and help, starting with Giichi, but Giichi reminded him that the hero of the town was gone, and that Giichi himself, along with others, were too old to be of any help, and that Inari was too young to do anything either. Inari tried to convince him, along with others, to keep going, but no one had come with him. But then Giichi…Giichi had come and helped him get the villagers, and they gathered weapons and rushed to the bridge. And that was how this came about.

Tazuna had felt more tears come to his eyes. "Inari…All of you…" He couldn't believe it. At first, no one wanted to help him, nor finish the bridge. But seeing them together, a much bigger force than the mob, it warmed his heart.

Naruto flexed his arms, grinning. _'All right, I'm going to help too.' _It was the least he could do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It was only about five, but the fact that he could replicate himself struck fear into their hearts.

"I guess I can use about the same amount of chakra as him and use it as a bluff," Kakashi murmured aloud. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He repeated, making his own clones. "Kakashi version." Instead of five, it was more like fifty, but the point was the same, wasn't it. "Shall we begin?" They all chorused.

Everyone gathered near the railing of the bridge and watched as all the thugs ran for their boat, pushing each other out the way to make room for themselves. It was all pretty humorous when they thought about it.

"Hey," Arielle nudged Phoenix. "We should help them leave, right?"

Phoenix blinked, not getting the message, but then grinned. "I do believe that we should. Kas?" She grinned at him. And Kas grinned back. "Why not?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but let it slide. The thugs who worked for Gatoh deserved it.

"Wind style," Arielle grinned. "Tempest Tornado!"

A vortex started to form on the water, growing to a big height. Luckily, Arielle aimed it more near the boat than the bridge. On the boat, the thugs worked faster to get on, seeing a large tornado forming.

"Fire Style: Flash Fan Jutsu!" Phoenix continued with a smile of her own.

"Earth Style: Rock Pellets!" Kas finished, letting the move reach completion. The other team grinned at one another. "**Triple Tempest Tornado!**"

The villagers had to laugh as the thugs were in more of a hurry as the tornado came closer, and closer to him. They scrambled to start the boat up, but it was too late. The tornado smashed into the boat and tore it to pieces. And those unlucky enough to get caught in the tornado weren't burned since the jutsu Phoenix used wasn't strong, but the whirlwind whipped them around and threw them into the water. And many others got dirt in their mouths, which they weren't happy about.

Inari grinned, pumping a fist into the air. "Yeah!" He cheered. And around him, the villagers cheered as well.

Kakashi walked away from the scene, going over to Zabuza's body. He had known the other was still alive this whole time. So, he stood over Zabuza, looking down at the once great exile. "Looks like it's over," he said to the limp body.

"Yeah," Zabuza agreed. He was too weak to do it himself, but maybe Kakashi could help him. "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Zabuza had at least joined their side in the end, so it was the least Kakashi could do.

"I-I want to see his face," Zabuza said softly.

Kakashi knew exactly who Zabuza meant. And he would be happy to help him. Lowering, his headband, he obliged. "Sure," Kakashi agreed.

The celebration was over, everyone watching as Kakashi took the swords out of Zabuza's body and lifted him up. As he walked to Haku's fallen body, snow began to fall, surprising the villagers.

"It's snowing?" One asked.

"Snow, as this time of the season?" Another wondered.

Zabuza looked up at the snow. There was one person he knew who loved the snow so much, having been born in it. "Haku," he pondered. "Are you crying?"

Gently, Kakashi laid Zabuza's body right beside Haku, just as he wanted. "Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped back, and began walking away, letting Zabuza and Haku have their moment. It was private, special, and honestly, Zabuza deserved it.

"We've been together all this time…So I'll die next to you…" Haku's face was peaceful. And dare he say it, happy. Slowly, he reached up with the last of his strength. "If possible," he said softly, touching Haku's skin. He had always known Haku's skin was soft, and even though it had long since gone cold, he still felt some warmth from the beautiful skin. "I want to go to the same place as you're going to…" He cupped Haku's cheek. Light broke through the clouds, highlighting Haku's profile and his features. And Zabuza wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a tear drop from Haku's eyelid.

There was a soft gush of wind, so soft, Arielle was sure she imagined it. It was a soft caress on her cheek, and though the wind should have been cold…it was oddly warm against her cheek. _'We are more alike now than ever. Stay safe,' _a voice whispered on the wind, so familiar, that it sounded like…"Haku?"

"He…He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell," Naruto sobbed, referring to Haku.

"Is that a fact?" Kakashi questioned. Huh, you wouldn't know that, but then again, Haku _was _like the snow when he thought of. "He was pure white like the snow." Snow got tainted every now and then by something, but everything started pure at one point or another. "You can go there Zabuza…together."

* * *

Zabuza's sword glinted in the later afternoon sunlight. It stood as a marker for two graves of two great ninja. It was the least they could do.

"I was wondering Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began as she looked at the two graves. "Does a ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?" She stood up after laying flowers for Haku's grave.

"Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist," Kakashi answered, gaining a glare from Iruka. "It's important that they exist as a tool. And that idea exists in Konoha too."

"Does becoming a real ninja really mean that?" Naruto asked. "I…kind of…don't like that." He wasn't sure he should say it, but it just wasn't fair. Shinobi shouldn't have thrown their lives away like that or live without emotion like they were supposed to. Emotions made people…well, them.

"More of the 25th clause and its BS," Phoenix grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Do you think so too?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Was Kakashi like that? Because there were times when he seemed…closed off.

Kakashi hummed. "Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea." His eye wandered to the two graves. "Like Zabuza and that boy."

"And that's why so many break," Kas murmured.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I've decided! I'm going to follow my own 'ninja way.' I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"

"Don't run _into _anything," Arielle teased, flicking his forehead, making him shoot her a dirty look.

Kakashi was touched by Naruto's words. Maybe there was hope for the next generation of shinobi. Maybe there was hope. And for the first time since this all happened, Kakashi genuinely smiled.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, ruffling his way. "And that is why you'll be your own ninja, and great in your own regard."

~The Next Day~

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you," Tazuna said as the villagers gathered to see the ninja off.

"Be well. And Iruka-san, you're still hurt. Be sure to get plenty of rest, okay?" She smiled at them, but mainly at Iruka.

Phoenix and Arielle giggled as Iruka blushed and smiled back. "I'll be sure to Tsunami. Thank you for your concern."

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi said politely, not staring daggers at Tsunami. Because that was plain mean. And he knew for a fact Tsunami wasn't that bold.

"Now, now, old man Tazuna, we'll visit you again one day," Naruto grinned.

Inari swallowed. "Promise?" He asked, trying to cry in front of his hero. It was clear it was a losing battle. Tazuna put a hand on Inari's head.

Naruto sniffed. He wasn't going to cry either. "Inari…You're going to get lonely, aren't you?" Nope. Heroes don't cry in front of their admirers.

"I'm not going to cry!" He protested, thinking that was what Naruto meant. "You can cry too Naruto." He read a story where the hero cried in happiness in front of the people he had saved. Naruto could do it too. Inari wouldn't think any less of him.

Naruto shook slightly. "Is that so," he mumbled.

Arielle rolled her eyes, seeing the two trembling, holding back tears that desperately were going to come out. It was pointless really. Sometimes, you had to let it out.

"See you!" Naruto said, quickly turning away so Inari wouldn't see his tears. It was good he turned, else he would have seen Inari's, and he didn't need to break down so suddenly.

Arielle sighed. "Y'know, even heroes cry sometimes."

'_You stubborn guy,' _Sakura thought with distaste. The group began to walk away, but a voice stopped them.

"Phoenix!" Inari called. "Wait!"

Phoenix turned. "What is it Inari?" She didn't really think she did anything for Inari, just Naruto. She wondered what Inari could possibly want with her.

Inari wiped his eyes, holding out a white animal. "Here. Bunny…he's yours." He didn't deserve Bunny. Maybe Phoenix had just forgotten, but after what he did when she was just being nice to him…she had actually _helped _him a little, and he was grateful for her, but Bunny was hers.

Phoenix ruffled his hair. "You know what? Being a ninja is pretty hard. I can barely take care of Arielle." Inari giggled at the joke, making Phoenix grin as well. "So, how about you take care of Bunny for me? At least until I've got my ninja duties on lock." She smiled. And Inari smiled back. "I-I," Inari whimpered. Phoenix grinned, kissing his forehead. "Let's make a deal: you take care of Bunny, and I'll make sure Naruto stays safe, so next time we come back, he can tell you all about his ninja stories. How does that sound?"

Inari sniffled, wiping his eyes in vain. "O-Okay."

Phoenix waved. "Bye Inari."

"Bye!" Inari called, waving at their retreating backs.

"That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers," Tazuna said as the ninja group walked off. "That boy created a bridge, known as courage, which led to hope."

"Bridge eh? Oh yeah," Giichi remembered. "We have to name this bridge too."

"I forgot," Tazuna admitted. "But I have the perfect name for this bridge!"

"What is it?"

Tazuna smiled at Naruto's retreating form. "How about, the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Tsunami giggled. "That's a good name."

"Huh?" Giichi looked at Tazuna. "Are you sure? Why that name?"

Tazuna chuckled. "I named it that because I hope it will never crumble. And one day, I hope that the bridge will become famous and known worldwide." He looked at Inari, who wiped his eyes with a determined look on his face.

* * *

"Alright! Once I get home, Iruka-sensei will treat me to ramen to celebrate the mission, right Iruka-nii?!" Naruto grinned up at Iruka, who sighed in mock exasperation. "I guess I have no choice."

Naruto's smile widened. "Also, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery!" Naruto continued. "Then, I'll-"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, cutting off Naruto's rants. "Do you want to go on a date once we return to the village?"

"No thanks," Sasuke replied, looking away. The last thing he had time for was a date, not after the humiliation he just suffered from. But he would recover from it. Uchihas always did.

"Oh no," Sakura breathed, her head dropping. And after all of this, she thought Sasuke would want her.

"Hey," Naruto grinned. "I will!" Sakura could date him! He'd make her forget all about stupid Sasuke!

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed. "Be quiet Naruto!" She growled, knocking him off the bridge with a swift punch, and ran to stand next to Sasuke. She didn't _want _Naruto! Naruto was such an idiot, and he always messed up! Not like Sasuke, who could do no wrong (in her eyes).

"I think it's really cool you unlocked your Sharingan Sasuke-kun," Phoenix was saying as Sakura caught up. "How do you feel about it?"

"It'll help me get stronger," Sasuke replied. "And it is handy to have." He smirked. "Why, jealous?"

Phoenix scoffed. "Yeah, as if. Who cares about changing eye color? I've got all the skills I need without a Kekkei Genkai thank you."

"Hn. Whatever." However, the smirk widened, telling her it was all in good nature.

"I think this is exactly why Haku thought you and Sasuke were boyfriend and girlfriend," Naruto teased, having made it back up and seen the interaction. "You two sure argue and play like it."

Sasuke blanched and Phoenix gagged. "Ew! She exclaimed. "Gross! I would _never _date Sasuke-kun, never!"

Sasuke turned his head away, ignoring the heat he felt on his cheeks. "Hmph. What, not good enough for you?" But he didn't like Phoenix. She was too sweet for him. Yeah, that was it.

"No. In fact, you're not," she shot back seriously.

"Wha-" Okay, that was surprising. But then again, Phoenix never fawned over him, which he appreciated, but still, he expected some sort of admiration (maybe his fangirls were affecting him more than he thought) from her, or at least praise.

"Besides. One: ew. Two: gross: Three: you're not my type. And Four: I'm already spoken four, by someone way cuter than you Sasuke-kun."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. How dare she insult Sasuke like that!

Phoenix shrugged. "It's the truth. I don't mean to insult you but I personally think that Kiba is _way _cuter than Sasuke-kun. Heck, I even think Kas is cuter than Sasuke-kun."

What the hell?! Phoenix had not only called Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun' but she just insulted him! And no one said anything to her! "That's not nice Phoenix! Sasuke is cuter than anyone, even Sebby-kun."

Arielle froze. "Hold up! What did you just call my man?!"

Kas blushed, shaking his head. "Arielle-" He wasn't 'her man' though his inner voice was telling him differently, and he didn't need her picking fights over him over a silly argument.

Arielle glared at Sakura. "Who gave _you _permission to call _my _man 'Sebby-kun'?! I don't think I did! That nickname is reserved for me and occasionally Phoenix, and that is all!"

Iruka sighed. Just like Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke, Arielle was obsessed with Kas. The only difference was that Iruka knew for a fact that Kas actually _liked _Arielle back, he just didn't want to admit it.

Sakura held up her hands. "Sebby-kun isn't property! He's a person too!" She blushed slightly. "A caring person…who is kinda cute," she mumbled.

Arielle saw red. "You did _**not **_just say that! That's it! Come here Pinky!" Arielle lunged, making Sakura squeak and jump behind Sasuke, who grunted in annoyance. It took a lot of effort to stop the two girls from getting into an argument over Kas and Sasuke, even though Kas was doing most of the work by holding back a raging Arielle. Phoenix and Naruto had taken one look at each other and began laughing. Iruka rolled his eyes, but as Kakashi looked around the scene, he had to smile. Maybe at first, he had his qualms about being forced into taking on a genin team again, but now that he thought about it…

He liked them.

Iruka is said to have an echolocation ability, where he doesn't need his eyes to find an enemy. It's a play on his name since Iruka means Dolphin, and dolphin's use echolocation to get around. It's most commonly seen during the Mizuki's Revenge mini-saga

Me: I. Am. Done.

Abbeh: Aw! Poor Zabuza and Haku!

Me: We. Are. Moving. On!

Abbeh: Yes! Chuunin Exams, here we-

Me: No. Remember. We have a _slight _change in plans. We'll be doing our own mini-saga, so give the Chuunin Exams-

Abbeh: Which we know most of you just want to see the fight.

Me: Another two chapters, and we'll be there. So, read and review, and we will see you next chapter!

Both: BYE!


	7. And You Are?

Me: Bam! We are back, and boy are we changing things!

Abbeh: Yup! This is where the timeline changes and will continue to change from here on in.

Me: So, here's a little mini sage we like to call:

Both: **The Imposter Saga**

Me: I know the chuunin exams should be next, because many are wanting to see how we do the fight between Kakashi and Iruka-

Abbeh: And honestly, you guys will both love and hate us for that particular plot point.

Me: *grinning* But alas, we have our own little plot device

Abbeh: So, we'll start the chapter and see you guys at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Yeah…no. We don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7: And _You _Are?

Things were tense between everyone. That wasn't good. They hadn't even made it halfway back yet and tensions were already high between the two teams, and if you asked someone what was up, opinions and answers would vary. In hindsight, Kakashi kinda felt like it was his fault, but he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he thought he had every right to say what he felt and address the issues present. It was supposed to make them feel a bit better since he was just trying to help them become better genin. Maybe he had been harsh and overstepped his boundaries, but he had some pretty valid points, and that was that at the end of the day.

_~Flashback~_

"_Phoenix," Kakashi said as they stopped for a brief rest. "A word please."_

_Phoenix looked up. "Hmm? Yes Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_What was the meaning of what you did back there?"_

_Phoenix blinked. "What? Oh, that. Well, if boys can do it, girls can do it too. And if I gotta pee, I'm gonna pee while we're taking a break since-"_

"_Not that," Kakashi rolled his eyes. Please, he had been on missions with kunoichi who hated doing that, and then some who had no shame. If Phoenix was one that didn't care, then fine, but that wasn't the point right now. "I mean, what did you think you were doing back at the bridge?"_

"_I thought that Inari should keep Bunny. It would at least keep some of his loneliness at bay. I guess something I said to him before must have-"_

"_What made you think that Sasuke needed your help back at the ice prison? I ordered you and your team to stay back," Kakashi said, cutting off her ramblings._

_Phoenix looked confused. "Huh?"_

"_You were told by the Third, and the order was confirmed by the Fourth, that you and your team were only supporters in that mission. Had your help been needed, Sasuke would have said something, and I would have sent someone to help him. But what you did was reckless and dangerous. You drew Zabuza's attention not only to yourself, but to Iruka as well, and Zabuza would have gone after not only your team, but your sensei, Sakura, and Tazuna. You would have compromised the mission if Zabuza had done that," he stated._

_Phoenix was looking at him with wide, scared eyes. Obviously, she didn't think like that. Unlike Kakashi, who thought out every move before he made it, she didn't think of the consequences of her actions._

"_I thought that Sasuke needed help," Phoenix mumbled finally. "I could track Haku, and I-"_

"_Again, you were only there for support. Sasuke didn't need you. In fact, the mission would have been fine without you or your team meddling around and almost ruining things!"_

"_Now wait just a minute," Iruka hissed, grabbing Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi, she was only-"_

"_I don't even want to begin with what you did Iruka," Kakashi said to him without turning. "But we __**will**__ be talking about this when we get home."_

"_Excuse me?!" Iruka couldn't believe it. Kakashi was treating him like he was a child! "Kakashi, you cannot boss me around like that! If I have something to say regarding how you think you can treat me genin team-"_

"_Your genin team needs to learn boundaries and when they're needed, as do you. I told you, we'll talk about this at home. Stay out of it."_

"_But-"_

"_If I have to tell you again __**tokubetsu **__to stay out of this, you will not like what I say to you in front of a genin team you obviously can't handle," Kakashi stated, ending the conversation then and there. He turned back to Phoenix, ignoring Iruka's shocked and hurt look. "Whatever happens during the rest of this trip, it's still our mission, and won't be done until we return. And in that time, you are still supporters. And you will stay support. Am I clear?"_

"_Hey!" Kas growled. "You can't talk to her like that!"_

"_Kas," Phoenix said worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't."_

"_No. He can't talk to you like that. What, would we be blamed if Sasuke __**did **__get killed then? If we didn't jump in to help him, would we have been blamed for that? Because to me, it seemed like the __**'top rookie'**__," Kas sneered. "Wasn't faring too well back there until his precious Sharingan kicked in, and he still needed assistance then too!"_

"_Naruto is actually on my team," Kakashi pointed out. "If anything, it was his fight along with Sasuke's. And that is acceptable. But as you're demonstrating now, and as Phoenix demonstrated before, Team 13 was only support and lacks the knowledge of when they're not needed."_

"_Bastard!" Arielle hissed. "What if –"_

"_That is not a way to address you superiors." Was she not taught respect? "Especially not against a high-ranked jounin like myself."_

"_Kakashi!" Iruka hissed. "How dare you pull rank on them?! You are out of line in that regard and I will not let you do that to them, do you hear me?"_

"_Iruka." Kakashi's tone left no room for argument. "We'll talk at home. I will __**not **__repeat myself. Your little stunt was dangerous enough as it is, and I'm disappointed in you for what you did when I didn't need help either."_

"_Why you-"_

"_We're very sorry Hatake-san," Phoenix mumbled, head bowed. It was in her most timid voice as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. "We did not mean to disrespect you, or your team in the manner that we did." She was shocking everyone. Although sweet, Phoenix could stand up for herself and her friends when needed. But why was she being so timid now? If anything, Phoenix should have been defending herself! "For this mission, and any other mission we may have jointly, Team 13 will stay out of Team 7's way if Team 7 is assigned as the primary shinobi of the mission, and we will not speak out against our superiors. We're all very sorry." She glanced at Kas and Arielle, both fuming with barely concealed anger._

"_We're sorry," Kas hissed through gritted teeth._

"_Sorry." Arielle bit out, glaring daggers at him. If Kakashi was scared of a genin, the look would have been scathing. However, it seemed more petty than anything, so he brushed it off and they continued their trip._

_~Later *Team 13*~_

"_Phoenix, why-"_

"_You heard what Hatake-san said," Phoenix said absently, filling her canteen and cutting Kas off. "We won't interfere."_

"_But Phoenix!" Arielle protested. "Are you really gonna let him get away with saying something like that to you?"_

"_As. I. Said: we won't interfere."_

"_You aren't making sense," Kas said._

"_Look, the mission isn't over until we're home, right? Anything could happen. And if it just so happens that we get ambushed again and something happens to Team 7 that incapacitates them, we cannot help unless we're called. So, we'll stay completely out of it." Phoenix shrugged, taking a sip out of her canteen. "It was the word of a high-ranked jounin wasn't it?" _

_Arielle smirked. "I knew your little brain wasn't taking that lying down."_

_Kas was smirking as well. "How anyone thinks you're such a sweetheart, I will never know."_

_Phoenix shrugged, evil smile on her face. "But Sebby-kun," Phoenix said in her sweetest voice. "Why would you ever think I wasn't sweet? I'm very nice. That's mean," she pouted, but the effect was lost by the evil glint in her eyes. _

_~Flashback End~_

That had been a while ago, and now, everyone was tense. Iruka was pissed at him, Sakura was a little wary of the atmosphere, Sasuke acted like he didn't care, Naruto was totally oblivious to everything, he could feel Kas shooting dirty looks at him, Arielle was muttering curses, and Phoenix was the only one quiet during the trip, which Kakashi figured was because of what had happened earlier. But he didn't see where he was wrong. He had pointed out _exactly _what the mission entailed and proper ways to carry it out. It wasn't supposed to make them feel bad, but it probably did by the way they were acting.

Maybe he _should _have been a bit more considerate…

"So," Naruto finally said, breaking the tense atmosphere (even if he didn't realize it himself). "Where'd you get that cool staff from Phoenix?"

"Hmm?" She smiled a tiny bit. "It was a gift from my older brother. It's not really a traditional weapon," she shrugged. "But I like it."

Naruto scratched his head. "How did you get it to extend so far?"

"It responds to chakra. The more you feed, the more it'll extend, but only to about 15 feet."

"Can I see it?" He asked with growing excitement.

"Well, you can try," she said, tossing it over to him. "But be careful. It-"

"OWW!" Naruto nearly dropped it, but switched it to his other hand, shaking the first one out. "It bit me!"

"No, it just burned you. I was trying to tell you that it only responds to certain chakra signatures," she replied. "Yours isn't one of them. It'll only respond to mine, my brother's, and my dad's chakra. It'll burn everyone else."

Naruto tossed it back to her. "I still think it's cool though, even if it bit me."

Phoenix rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "Thank my dad. It was originally his. He gave it to me when I was younger, and I trained with it ever since."

After that, the trip was mostly silent again as they traveled back. The only noises were the animals going about their day and the trees swaying in the gentle breeze. They were also getting closer to home, which was a relief. Kakashi wanted to get everyone home soon so that they could go to the hospital and the kids could get psych evaluations. He wasn't too concerned with their state of minds since everyone had handled things so well, but Kakashi knew what it was like to suppress an emotion or a memory in order to push it to the back of their mind, only to break down later when it became too much. Kakashi didn't want the genin to go through that after their first mission, especially since there would always be another like it in the future, and breakdowns were never a fun experience.

* * *

Just as they were getting to familiar territory, Kas gasped quietly. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, he whipped out a kunai and lobbed into a clump of bushes, startling everyone.

"Wha-Kas, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Imitating Naruto isn't funny!"

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "I-"

"There was something there," Kas murmured, holding up a hand and stopping. "I felt something."

"You _felt _something?" Arielle asked. "We're in the trees, and you hit the ground. How could you feel something all the way down there?"

"Hang on," Phoenix murmured. "There's a faint glo-light there. It looks like a residual trail, meaning that someone actually _was _there. They're gone now, but they are in the tree line."

That made the whole group tense, getting back to back in a circle type formation to scan the trees. Kakashi mentally berated himself. How could he have missed that? Maybe he was more tired than he thought if a genin spotted something he missed. Well, it was good someone noticed it, or they might have gotten ambushed.

"Where did you go?" Phoenix was murmuring to herself as she scanned the trees. "The trail ends-"

"There!" Arielle shouted, throwing four shuriken. There was a quick flash of light, and then they came flying back. Kas, reacting faster, pulled out a kunai and was able to deflect all the shuriken that bounced back. Then, a surge of lightning came from seemingly nowhere, which made them all duck. It soared right over their heads, crashing into a tree and setting it ablaze.

"Look!" Arielle yelled, pointing.

Advancing from the ground and the trees were figures. They were human in shape, just lacking facial features. Their bodies were thin, and kind of lanky, but the shocking thing was the fact that they were made of _pure lightning._

"Team 13," Iruka started, since his team was facing the advancing figures. "I have a plan. Kas, you get on the ground and-"

"No." Kakashi cut him off immediately. "My team can handle this."

Iruka looked like he was torn between protesting that statement or sending his team out to fight anyways. "Kakashi-"

"Iruka, we already had this talk." Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "We're the main shinobi on this assignment. When I call for assistance, then you help, understood?"

"…Understood," Iruka growled out, folding his arms and turning his head away.

Kakashi turned to his team. "We can't let them advance. It looks like they were waiting to ambush us or follow us back to the village. Keep the line back. Go!"

Arielle leaned back against the tree and sighed as Team 7 sprang at the clones and began attacking. "Man, the first excitement we see on the way back and we have to stay back," she grumbled.

"Hatake-san is a jounin, a full-fledged and powerful one at that," Phoenix reminded, sheathing the kunai she had grabbed. "And he's basically training the _perfect _team, remember? Top rookie, smartest, and most surprising? They can handle this by themselves." She casually leaned back against a tree, sliding down the trunk.

"And if they can't?" Kas asked, leaning against a tree as well.

"He'll ask for help when we're needed," Phoenix answered. "For now, we basically sit back and wait."

"Sensei," Arielle said. "What if they get hurt?"

Iruka, though he didn't mean to, rolled his eyes. "Like Kakashi-sensei said, he'll call us when we're needed. For now, we stay back."

There were too many. Kakashi could see that as soon as they jumped into the fray. The ones in the trees jumped to the ground and advanced on them, and shot lightning from their fingertips. And for some reason, they regenerated. Any time a 'limb' was cut off, no matter by what kind of attack, it came back without warning, and they kept advancing. There was little they could do, except for Naruto making clones and Sasuke using his fireballs to keep them at bay. But still, even more came at them, surrounding them in a field of blue sparks. _'This isn't good. At this rate, they'll make it past us and have a shot to the village.'_

"Sensei," Kas said worriedly. "They don't look too good."

"This isn't our fight," Iruka reminded. "We're only support."

"So, what if they get killed?" Phoenix asked. "Do we help then?"

"Essentially, we should help _before _they look like they're going to die, because if we do it after, we'll be in trouble since we're being disobedient," he answered. "It would be called treason for not helping when it was crucial to their survival."

"Uh-huh," Arielle said finally. "So, for now, we just chill?"

"Essentially, yes," Iruka nodded.

* * *

'_There are too many, and even more advancing! At this rate, we'll be dead before we even make a dent in them!' _Kakashi wasn't used to so many clones, who could regenerate for that matter, coming at him so fast. The genin were already beginning to tire out, and the clones were coming faster and faster. There were wounds on almost everyone, and the clones were beginning to get bolder in their attacks, as if they knew they had the advantage. Limbs were elongated and slashed with more force, and rushes were timed with more efficiency than before. Kakashi was pressed. While his team was strong, strength didn't always help when it came to numbers. Sasuke was close to getting electrocuted, Sakura was already bleeding, and Naruto had exhausted his clones to the point where he was running low on chakra. Had this had happened while they were alone, he and his team would have died. Though he wanted his own team to handle things, he knew that he was outnumbered and that he could risk his team's life.

He looked over his shoulder quickly, only for his eyes to widen. _'What are they-'_

"Got any threes?" Phoenix asked, looking over the top of her cards at Arielle.

"Damn it!" Arielle growled, slapping down the cards. "How do you do that?!"

Phoenix shrugged, taking the submitted cards. "It's a gift I guess."

Arielle rolled her eyes. "You probably cheated, but whatever. Kas, got any sevens?"

"Go fish," Kas smirked.

"Damn it!" Arielle growled. "Why am I losing so much? Let's play gin!"

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted, startling them all. He bent to avoid a lightning strike, but half his attention stayed behind him, the other half on the battle. "Why are you playing cards in the middle of a battle?!"

"Well, you told us that we're support, and since we weren't needed, we decided to play gin," Arielle answered.

"But, we're playing Go Fish," Kas pointed out.

"Gin," Arielle said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Get down here!" Kakashi commanded. "We need your help."

"Finally," Kas muttered, jumping down. His hands flashed through hand seals all too familiar to him. "Earth Style: Rock Pellets!"

Mounds of earth rose from the ground and launched themselves at a mound of lightning clones. Amazingly, when the clones were hit, they didn't regrow the limbs they lost. They stayed lost. Kas smirked. "Usually, you ground out electricity. I figured clones wouldn't be so different from normal logic."

Kakashi wanted to smack himself. How the hell did he forget something as simple as that? He flashed through his own hand seals. "Earth Style: Trapping Skill Jutsu!"

A large mound of earth opened beneath many of the clones, making them fall into the hole. And then, they quickly fell in, and Kakashi covered the hole. That decreased the numbers substantially, and there weren't many left.

Iruka winced. _'I shouldn't use this since it'll potentially drain me, but there's so many clones. I have to take them out, and fast.' _ He gathered his chakra and flashed through seals. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon God Blast!" And he slapped his hands onto the ground.

It was a powerful move, really powerful, and as he slammed his hands down, he felt more than ¾ of his reserves being drained. As his hands went down, the ground began to shake. A large, bronze dragon head peaked out of the ground and roared to reveal its lengthy stone body. Then, in a snake-like move, it dove back under the ground, and began traveling to the mass of clones through the ground. When it finally reached the clones, it shot up in full dragon form and smashed into them with an enormous force, exploding on contact. The explosion caused the dragon's bronze body to move outward with immense power.

_That _took out almost all of the clones. There were about three left, all of which were looking around confused. Iruka fell onto one knee, panting. Good. He was able to get rid of most of them. He had just enough chakra to take the last three out, if Kakashi wasn't going to say something about it.

"Cool," Arielle breathed. "How did he-AHHH!"

Phoenix turned, and her eyes widened in horror. "Arielle!" she shouted.

No one knew how, but a clone snuck past them and had Arielle in a full-nelson, and looked like it was about shock her. Phoenix growled. She knew movement would have made the clone attack, but she wanted to help her friend somehow.

"Let go!" Arielle shouted, trying to break free from the hold. "Let go!" But the clone held steady, tightening his grip even. Arielle wriggled and jerked, but to no avail. Her struggles were making it worse.

And then it happened.

The clone's body glowed blue. It light up brightly, so bright it was hard to see, and then let its energy loose. And the only person there to take it was Arielle.

"_**AHHHHHHHHH**_!" Arielle screamed as her body lit up in a bright blue hue.

"ARIELLE!" Kas shouted.

"ARIELLE!" Phoenix shouted, covering her mouth.

Arielle screamed in pain, wriggling around and jerking her body at all angles. Her hand shout out, momentarily loose form the grip, and then the clone began to change, before everyone's eyes. It's body was _absorbed _into Arielle's, and then shout out of her fingers. Somehow, when she thrust her hand out, she pointed her fingers at a nearby tree and the glow completely left her body, traveled down her arm, and flew straight towards the tree. Her chakra flared, and then it was still. The clone was gone, destroyed or something, and Arielle collapsed to her knees, though there was no smoke rising from her body, no wounds, no sign the clone had ever really been there.

It was like nothing had even happened to her.

"Arielle," Phoenix breathed in relief, running over to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly," Arielle grunted. "I feel alright. Just a bit hot, but then again, I'm always hot."

Kas rolled his eyes, helping her to stand. "You're fine. The worrying thing would have been if you went totally silent or started spouting off some hypothetical nonsense."

Kakashi was watching the scene, trying not to let his surprise show. Arielle should have been dead, that much was clear. Kakashi felt the shock and the chakra from it and knew that no one would be able to survive that if they were caught off guard, but Arielle was completely fine, other than probably a minor shock, or something not as big either. And it really shocked him (no pun intended of course). Her chakra had flared, and for a moment, it was different. Redirecting electricity like that was only capable by certain people, lightning users only (or those with superb chakra control, which he doubted she had at this point) could do with such efficiency. And here was Arielle, who did it out of nowhere. Could she be a lightning user? And even more, how did she survive without sustaining injuries from it? There was nothing, no burn or scorch, no scratch or bruise, or anything. What the heck was up with her?

"Can you walk?" Iruka panted, stumbling over to his team.

Arielle nodded shakily. "I can, but I'm a bit off balance."

Iruka bit his lip. "I think it'd be better if someone carried you, just to make sure nothing is seriously wrong."

Kas shrugged. "I can carry her."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wait!" She quickly whipped around, pulling out a kunai and thrusting it into the ground. One of the remaining clones had dropped from the tree line, and a vertical split kick from her, and the clone was launched into the air. A huge chunk of dirt soared at it, and both exploded on impact. Kas wiped dirt off his cheek, no doubt the one having chucked the dirt at the clone. "As I said, I'll carry Arielle if I need to."

Iruka nodded. "Okay, do that."

"I could've done that," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms. "It wasn't _that _impressive."

Phoenix smirked. "Jealous?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You just hogged all of the spotlight! Let the rest of us have some!"

Arielle, from her place in Kas's arms, just smirked. "Hey, you had your fifteen minutes of fame, we can have ours."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kakashi still couldn't shake it. Arielle was fine, even without his Sharingan he could tell nothing was wrong. But how? The fact that she was a lightning user was a possibility, but survival from that was almost impossible. Just what had she done?

"Let's go," Kakashi murmured. "We still have to get back. How do you guys feel? Should we stop for a rest?"

"I think we're alright," Sakura said.

"Same here," Phoenix agreed. "I'm worried or Arielle, but she says she's fine."

Kakashi was relieved. "Alright, let's get going. We need to get you guys back."

The group started off again, their thoughts scattered. In their hurry to get home, no one noticed the clone dispersing, nor the figure who smirked at their retreating backs.

~Konoha~

"We'll head for the hospital first," Kakashi was saying as they ambled through town. "We can't be sure of the extent of your injuries, nor can we ignore that you all need a psych evaluation."

"Team 13, come with me real fast," Iruka said, ignoring Kakashi completely. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yes sensei," the group chorused.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest as Iruka walked away, not even dignifying him with a response. This did not bode well for him, he just knew it.

~Team 13~

"What did you need to talk about sensei?" Phoenix asked.

Iruka smiled slightly. "Nothing. I just wanted to get you guys away from Kakashi before he started bossing you guys around again." It was meant as a joke, but the whole team could see the tension when that was said, especially since he did use any honorific to his name. Iruka's smile faded. "We're still going to the hospital, but I think your psych evaluation is the most important thing right now. I at least want to get there before Team 7 does so I don't have to face him."

The three genin exchanged looks. "Alright," Kas murmured finally. Even _they _knew not to mess with sensei when he was pissed. Their days at the Academy taught them much better after getting yelled at (Arielle for being ridiculous or getting into trouble with Naruto and Phoenix for those times when she and Kiba used to have little fights) by their sensei to not to provoke him. It was like poking an angry bear. Once it snapped, it was hard to calm it down, and a bit fatal.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was uneventful and quiet. As soon as they passed through the doors, the three genin felt uncomfortable. "I hate hospitals," Arielle muttered as they were shown to a room. "Always smelling like plastic and medical stuff. And the food is terrible."

Iruka laughed. "It's supposed to be a bit better for you though."

Kas had to laugh as well. "I mean, the rumor is that hospitals feed you horrible food to keep you there so you have to pay them more for the stomach virus they give you."

The group burst into laughter at that, believing the statement.

A medic was in a few minutes later, and the blonde man was quick to check them all over, giving them the order to just rest for a few days, and that there was someone available if they wanted a psych evaluation, which Iruka replied that they would be grateful to do so as soon as possible. The person doing the evaluation, Ishimura-san, was someone Iruka was well acquainted with, since after his jounin promotion he apparently needed an evaluation almost every two weeks, and he was happy to let the kids talk to him as he waited in the waiting room for them, idly flipping through a magazine. It took some time for each of them to come through, but Iruka was assured that all three were perfectly fine.

"Thank you," Iruka bowed with a smile. "And they're alright for more missions?"

"Yes," Ishimura-san assured. "They're just as well off as they were when they did their first higher ranked mission. The only concern really is that electrocution I was told about for one of them. While she seems fine now, I want her to come back later, in case some other signs show up that there was unseen damage done to her that no one picked up on."

Iruka nodded. "Just tell me when, and I'll make sure she makes it."

There was a quick appointment made, and in a week's time, Arielle was supposed to come back for another check-up. So, dismissing them for the day, Iruka made the trek home. Kakashi was in the lead, so he could turn in the mission report. And Iruka was _not _writing it for him.

~Later~

Kakashi sighed, seeing a blanket and a pillow set on the couch, obviously for him. The bedroom door was shut, and probably locked, and there was no dinner on the table. Since Kakashi couldn't cook to save his life and he hated sleeping on the couch since his back would always kill him when he got up, this was a double punishment from his lover. Damn it.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called through the bedroom door. "Iruka, please come out love. Can we talk?"

There was no answer. Kakashi sighed. "Ruka, please. Let's just talk about it."

"About what? A genin team a _tokubetsu _can't even handle?!" Was the hissed reply from the other side of the door.

Kakashi winced. Maybe he was a bit harsh. "Iruka, listen love. I'm sorry about what I said. Can't we talk about it?"

"Talk about what?! My insubordination?! My disrespectful genin team?! Or what about my dangerous stunt?!"

"Iruka…I was just worried about you."

There was an irritated sigh. "You act like I can't handle myself. You pushed me to go somewhere in my rank, and I did. I could have gone full time, but I decided to stay half-way. You're happy for me that I get my first genin team, but then you scold one of _my _students and tell me that I can't handle them. Kakashi, that wasn't only embarrassing, but you undermined me in front of them as well and treated me like a child! That's low, and it hurts that you think that as a tokubetsu, I can't handle a genin team, nor take care of myself. I don't need you taking care of me all the time!"

"Iruka…"

"Just give me some time to cool off, okay?"

"But-"

"I need to be alone right now Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, knowing he wasn't wanted, at least for a few days. This wasn't good. He'd have to go back to his jounin apartment, and he hated being there. It was so cold and lonely there, and it held bad memories…With another mournful sigh, Kakashi gave the door one last glance before he teleported back to his apartment.

Once the chakra signature was gone, Iruka let out a sigh. Kakashi was so irritating, but then again, this was as foreign to Kakashi as it almost was to him. He knew Kakashi wasn't the best with genin or children, but still, to underestimate him like that…Iruka put his face in his hands. He was just so confused and so hurt right now that-

"I'm surprised the infamous Copy-ninja didn't even notice that I was here," A voice to his right said. "An elite my ass."

Iruka snapped his head up, whipping out a kunai. "Who are you? What're you-"

There was a deep chuckle. "I'm you," the voice said. "And you're me."

And then, hands closed over his mouth, muffling his struggle. But then again, who would have heard him? He tried to fight the attacker off, but he felt the strangest feeling. He was getting weaker and even weaker by the minute. His chakra…it was leaving him. This guy was draining his chakra!

He made one last desperate attempt to buck the man off, but in vain. He had only managed to knock over the lamp on his bedside dressed, which crashed to the floor. His vision went black, and he was gone.

~The Next Day~

"I don't like this," Phoenix said once again. "Iruka-sensei is never late. We were told to meet here, we're here, and he isn't, and I'm worried. Where the heck is he?!"

Arielle held up her hands. "Phoenix, hakuna your tatas! He's fine. Look, it's only been an hour! Chill!"

"I think she's right to worry. Iruka-sensei is never late for anything, even if he's dead tired. We should go check on him," Kas said.

Arielle sighed. "Relax. If anything, we should-"

A sudden poof of smoke made them all cough, covering their mouths. "Hey guys!" Genma said cheerfully, waving.

"Hello Genma-san," Phoenix choked out, still coughing. "What are you doing here?"

"And why are you trying to kill us?!" Arielle hissed, coughing harshly.

"Eh. Whatever. But look, I was sent to tell you that Iruka's in the hospital," Genma said, smiling fading.

"What?!" The three chorused.

"How?" Kas asked.

"Well, someone broke into his apartment and tried to kill him. Iruka fought him as hard as he could, but the man put this complicated seal on his chakra, so he's sealed up for now until we figure out how to remove it," Genma explained.

"What happened to the enemy?" Phoenix asked this time.

"Well, he had some important documents with him, and he had medical records, but we don't know where he's from. So, he's at T&amp;I for now. As for your sensei, he's at the hospital, room 513 if you want to see him."

"Okay," Arielle nodded. "I think that's what we should do. We should at least check on him."

Genma nodded as well. "Alright then. And I was supposed to tell you that until he's better, you three won't have to do any missions until he's recovered, but to keep up your training."

"We will," Kas agreed. He turned to his two teammates. "Let's go see Sensei."

~Hospital, Room 513~

"Here he is," the medic said softly. "He's awake. He should be released later today since his injuries weren't as severe as we thought when he was first brought in."

"Thank you," Kas bowed to her.

The door shut behind them as their walked to their sensei's bedside. "How are you Sensei?" Phoenix asked softly.

He smiled a bit, rubbing his nose. "I feel…alright. A bit tired, but I was told I really exhausted my chakra."

Phoenix giggled, though it felt strained. Something wasn't right with her sensei, and she knew it. Maybe in his exhausted state, he came off as a bit weird, but then again, most people did. But why did she have the strangest feeling there was something more? A quick look with her chakra vision would help her figure it out…just a quick peek…

"But I should be fine. However, I was given orders for a day of rest," Iruka continued. "Meaning you'll be free of training the rest of today and tomorrow."

"So exactly what happened?" Kas asked politely, pulling up a chair by his bedside. "We heard you were attacked."

"Yeah," Iruka nodded. "He took me completely by surprise. After I was left alone, there was a presence in my room that I couldn't figure out why it was there. Before I could register anything, he attacked me, nearly killed me. I was lucky to hit him with a wind jutsu, but it took nearly all my chakra. Then some neighbors heard the commotion and rushed to see what was wrong. A few of them were shinobi, so they restrained him and took him to T&amp;I while I was escorted here. Which, I wish I wasn't. I really don't like hospitals."

The three laughed, but again, Phoenix felt a bit odd doing so. Something was off about sensei. She couldn't see anything wrong with his chakra, just a slight trace of chakra that was hard to identify, but Phoenix couldn't be wrong; something was up. And she would get to the bottom of exactly what it was.

~Later~

"I hope sensei gets better," Kas was saying as the left the hospital. "It's amazing that he held off such-"

"That wasn't sensei!" Phoenix blurted out, getting surprised looks from her two teammates. "Wait! Before you say anything, think: sensei can't use wind jutsu, he goes to hospitals regardless of how he feels and he likes them, and since he's so good at traps, then someone breaking in would have tripped one! And if there was a fight, how did he end up in the hospital after one wind jutsu?! That wasn't sensei!"

Arielle placed a hand on Phoenix's head. "Phoenix, while it is plausible, it doesn't make sense. Maybe _you're _the one whose tired."

"I'm not!" Phoenix insisted. "I know what I saw, and what I heard, and that wasn't our sensei. I swear it on my ANBU dream. That wasn't my sensei."

"How can you be sure?" Arielle asked.

"Feel his chakra," Phoenix stated. "You'll see what I mean!"

Kas sighed. "Look, maybe we should go home, and just-"

"There you guys are."

The three turned, seeing Iruka…but he was _holding hands with Kakashi?_

"Sensei," Phoenix said curtly. He was masking it, but she could feel it. There was a hitch in his chakra, a foreign hitch that didn't feel like just a seal.

"They let you out early?" Arielle asked, none-too-gently elbowing Phoenix in the ribs. Phoenix wasn't sure if it meant that Arielle believed her or if it meant Arielle wanted her to calm down, but the look Arielle was giving her said that Arielle was going to be as cautious around him as Phoenix was. A quick look to Kas's narrowed eyes showed that he felt the same way. Something was wrong, and now all three of them knew it.

"Yes," Iruka nodded. "Kakashi signed off for it lucky for me. And again," he rolled his eyes. "I was told to get some rest."

Phoenix gave Arielle and Kas a pointed look, which the two returned. For a moment, their sensei's chakra was weird…foreign. Phoenix was right. Something was up, and that wasn't their sensei. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't the right person. Not even after such a short time would he have made up with Kakashi like he had. This wasn't Umino Iruka. They had to prove it.

Growling, Arielle whipped out a kunai and threw it at Iruka. Of course, Kakashi blocked it, but she didn't expect it to hit. Kakashi however, looked livid. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Get away from him!" Kas hissed. "That isn't Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi stood protectively in front of Iruka. He was wrong earlier. The psych ward didn't pick it up, but these genin were insane after their last mission. "What're you-"

Kas flashed through hand seals. "Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu!"

Quickly, Kas dove underneath the earth, disappearing from sight. Kakashi thought he was going for Iruka, but got the shock of his life when his own body was pulled underground. He was in up to his neck, almost making it a struggle to breathe, but he managed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Kas popped up from the ground in front of him, hands still clasped in a seal and pumping chakra into a ground, to hold him in Kakashi realized. "Phoenix! Arielle! I've got Kakashi-sensei! Get him!"

"Right!" Arielle nodded to Phoenix, who nodded back. Arielle broke open her water canteen and let the water spill before flashing through hand seals. "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu!"

Phoenix palmed some shuriken. "Fire Style: Flame Spread!" The shuriken in her hand lit up in a blaze. She and Arielle launched them at Iruka, who crossed his arms in front of his chest to protect himself. Unfortunately, for Phoenix and Arielle, someone easily blocked the two techniques, making them both growl.

"G-Genma-san," Kas stuttered to the honey-haired man who was glaring at each of them in turn.

His hesitation gave Kakashi the edge to break out of his prison and kneel next to Iruka. "Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded shakily, slowly getting to his feet. "Y-Yes," he mumbled. "I think so."

Kakashi turned, glaring at the three genin. "What the hell is the matter with all of you?! Why did you deliberately attack not only me, but your own teacher?!"

"Oh relax," Arielle rolled her eyes. "We didn't even attack you. We just made sure that you couldn't stop us from-Hey!" She yelled when she was suddenly pinned by a shinobi. "What're you doing?!"

"Ow!" Phoenix yelped when she was also restrained.

"Get off of me!" Kas growled when he was roughly picked up and restrained by Genma.

"Someone go get the Hokage!" A shinobi was ordering.

Phoenix looked around and realized what was happening. The hospital was visited by almost all of Iruka's friends, probably because they were worried about him. And, Iruka was a respected Academy teacher, and loved by all his students, who would also probably visit him too. And the hospital was in a public place, where almost all shinobi had to pass by. Meaning that almost anyone and everyone could have seen what they did. Harsh whispers floated around the large crowd, evil glares thrown at them from every angle. And why wouldn't they glare? A respected and well-known, not to mention friendly and always there to lend a helping hand, shinobi had just been attacked for no apparent reason. It just a few short seconds, Team 13 became the most hated genin team in Konoha. They had done something dangerous, somewhere where anyone could see what they did.

And looking at the crowd they accumulated, it was possible that almost everyone _did _see what they did.

"Damn it," Arielle hissed as people began to glare and the shinobi holding her tightened his hold.

Soon, the Hokage had his arms crossed, observing the three of them. "Can you please explain to me exactly why I have to deal with a case of three genin would can possibly be traitors to Konoha? What was going through your heads when you decided to attack your sensei?"

"That isn't our sensei!" Arielle hissed. "His chakra is so weird!"

"He's been subjected to a very complicated seal on his chakra, of course it would feel slightly foreign. Until we can figure out how to take it off, we won't be able to fix it. The only we'll be able to is if the man we captured takes it off himself," Minato answered.

Phoenix gasped quietly. That was how they would prove it! She just had to play her cards just right… "Well, where is the man who did that to him?" She asked.

"For now, we're keeping him at T&amp;I until he talks," he replied cautiously. "But still, that gave you no right to attack your sensei. You should have at least asked someone about it."

Kas sighed. "You're right Hokage-sama. I guess the last mission made us paranoid."

Phoenix knew that was a lie. The psych evaluation said that they were fine, but no one knew that. Kas either knew she had a plan, or had one of his own.

"He's right," Phoenix found herself saying. "We're supposed to go in for another appointment. When was our _appointment_ supposed to be?"

"…We need to see a new doctor," Arielle lied as well. "Tomorrow I think. I just can't remember _where _exactly we were supposed to meet him."

Minato sighed, rubbing his head. "I'm not surprised. Many genin who suffer like that are usually referred to the one in T&amp;I, which is scary for them. A lot don't end up going. But I think it would be best if you did."

Phoenix smiled, nodding. "Yes. Thank you Hokage-sama."

Minato didn't smile, just sighed again. "This time, I was a bit too lenient with you since you're suffering from mental trauma, but I won't be able to excuse this next time. If this happens again, I can only assume you three are traitors to the Village and send you to T&amp;I for…_different _reasons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," the three chorused.

~Phoenix and Arielle's House~

"Okay, we only have a few hours to figure out exactly how we'll be able to get to the guy in T&amp;I for attacking sensei, and to figure out how to get a message to him. Then, we have to figure out how to prove to everyone that the guy in T&amp;I is our real sensei and confront this imposter. What do you think we should do?" Phoenix said as soon as the door closed.

"We first need to find a way to break into the cell he's in," Kas pointed out, sitting at the kitchen table. "Which won't be easy."

"But didn't you say that you had a brother who worked in T&amp;I?" Arielle asked, plopping down beside him.

"Yeah, how did you-never mind," Kas waved a hand. "All I know is that my brother is a part of that, and he has worked with the head of T&amp;I before on interrogating. I can try and ask him tonight about where this imposter is at, but there's a chance that he won't know anything."

"We can worry about that later. I know for a fact that we won't be able to get a normal message to him in T&amp;I, since they're trained to pick up on that. We have to find a way that isn't too practical, but isn't too noticeable," Phoenix explained, sitting at the last chair.

"Flowers!" Arielle shouted suddenly. "We need flowers!"

"Arielle, if this is another attempt for you to try and get me to ask you out-" Kas started.

"No, I get what she means," Phoenix realized. "If you put certain flowers together in a bouquet, you can relay a message to someone. It could work."

"But we'd have to find a way to get them into T&amp;I unnoticed so no one figures anything out," Kas pointed out.

"I get that, but-"

Harsh knocking on the door made them all freeze. Did someone figure them out?

"I'll get it," Arielle said slowly, grabbing a butcher knife from the kitchen. Kas and Phoenix shared a look as she walked towards the door, knife ready. With a swift move, she yanked the door opened, and raised her knife.

"Naruto," she breathed in relief at seeing the familiar blonde. "What're you doing here?"

"…That isn't my brother," Naruto mumbled, head down.

"W-What?"

Naruto sighed. "We saw everything. Sasuke and Sakura both think that you guys are traitors, and so does a lot of other people. They all think you guys deserve more than another psych evaluation. But…"

Arielle moved to the side. "Come in," she said, ushering the blonde inside. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

The two walked back to the kitchen, where Arielle made Naruto sit in her seat while she sat on the counter. "Okay Naruto. Finish what you were saying."

Naruto sighed. "That…that wasn't Iruka-nii. That wasn't my brother. I went to see him, and he looked at me like everyone else used to. Like I was a monster. And Iruka _never _looks at me like that. Never. I know that whoever that person is, he isn't my old sensei. He isn't my brother." His eyes became determined. "That's why I believe you. That really isn't sensei, no matter how much everyone is forcing it." He grinned. "So what's the plan? I'm ready for anything!"

Phoenix smirked. "I'm glad you're here Naruto, because we have a job for you. Whoever this new guy is, he might be after Kakashi-sensei. Think. If you take out an elite-nin, no one else would be able to challenge you. I think that's one of the reasons he chose to impersonate Iruka-sensei; so that he can get close to Kakashi-sensei and take him out. Naruto, your job is do anything in your power to help us get around without letting anyone ask unnecessary questions. Do anything you can. And I mean anything."

Naruto nodded. "Roger!"

"Tomorrow," Phoenix continued, "We're going to T&amp;I to talk to the guy who was arrested. Do you think you can make three shadow clones and then make them look exactly like us and have them run around the village tomorrow?"

"Easy," Naruto agreed. "Clones are my specialty."

"Good. If you do that, no one will expect us to be at T&amp;I and we'll have the time we need to get our information. Then, we can plan on how to show everyone," Phoenix finished. "So first thing tomorrow, we go get the flowers, and we go to T&amp;I."

~The Next Day~

"No." Arielle said firmly.

"Arielle-" Phoenix tried.

"No," Arielle said again, crossing her arms. "Let's try a different flower shop or something, but I'm not going in there."

Kas sighed, looking at the sign in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was the biggest one in Konoha and the best place to get all of the flowers they needed. It was their best bet, and they were wasting precious time the more Arielle complained about it. "Arielle, it doesn't matter if you don't like Ino, but we _need _to get the flowers before we go."

"Go in without me," Arielle said. "But I'm not going in there."

Naruto stomped his foot impatiently. "C'mon Arielle! We need to get going!"

"No-"

Kas sighed, hefting her over his shoulder even though she began to whine and protest. "Let's go."

"Thank you Kas," Phoenix smiled, opening the door.

As soon as the door opened, the bell above the door jingled, making Ino look up. However, when she saw exactly who it was, her smile faded and she scowled. "Get out," she hissed.

"Don't test me today blondie!" Arielle yelled, wiggling out of Kas's arms. "We just came for flowers damn it!"

"I don't have to sell flowers to you," she sneered, closing her magazine. "Now get out."

"Ino," Phoenix pleaded. "C'mon. We want to give them to Iruka-sensei as an apology. Please?"

"No!" Ino hissed.

Kas, who was reading a flower translation chart, nodded to Naruto, who quickly snuck out the flower shop. Luckily, not many people were out, so almost no one saw him make clones, and then henge those clones into copies of Team 13. With a nod to Kas and a goofy smile, Naruto took off. That part of the plan done, Kas nodded to Phoenix. Phoenix gave a single nod to Arielle, who proceeded to keep Ino busy by yelling at her.

Phoenix just shrugged and walked around, observing the flowers as Kas started to whistle. What Ino didn't know was that as Phoenix was walking by flowers, Kas would whistle in a higher pitch, alerting her that the flowers she was by were the ones she was supposed to get for the message.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at Phoenix, who had a large bunch of flowers in her hand. "I told you to get out!"

"Ino," Phoenix said calmly. "We just want to buy some flowers to make an apology to our sensei. Can we please just buy these?"

"No. Get out before I get my dad in here. He hasn't left for work yet."

Arielle sighed. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

"What?" Ino tensed. "Are you thinking about stealing?! That's it! I'm gonna-"

"Arielle, now!" Kas shouted.

Arielle grinned. "Bye Blondie!" She threw down a smoke bomb, flooding the flower shop with thick smoke. Ino choked, trying to see through the haze. "Hey!" She coughed. "Get back here!"

Arielle laughed loudly as she, Kas, and Phoenix fled the shop.

~T&amp;I~

"We're here," Kas said as they looked up at the looming structure of T&amp;I. "Getting in won't be too hard, though it'll be weird seeing a team of genin walking into this place. Now, finding sensei will be hard. Getting him the flowers will be harder, and getting out undetected is gonna be the hardest. What's the plan Phoenix?"

Phoenix clenched the flowers tightly. "That's gonna be significantly easy. I'll use my special jutsu to look inside, as long as you carry me around. The story for it will just be that we were in to see the psych doctor short notice. Then, just wander around and if you come across anyone, tell them you're lost. Once I'm back in my body, I'll lead you to where sensei is. Are we clear?"

She received two nods. "Good," she said. Her hands went through hand seals that were becoming a favorite of hers. "_Secret Flame Art: Astral Detachment Spirit Projection!"_

She felt herself leave her body, though she could see her body still standing in front of T&amp;I, her grip on the flowers loose. But she couldn't dwell on that. Flexing her fingers in spirit form, she began to explore the depths of T&amp;I.

~20 Minutes Later~

"I found him!" Phoenix announced as she returned to her body. "Where are we?" She looked around. She thought they would be in a lobby when she was gone, but now…well, she didn't know where they were now.

Kas rolled his eyes, or Phoenix thought he did in the darkness of the room they were in. "Arielle pissed off someone working here, so we had to run away from him. We found this weird supply closet, and here we are."

"Okay," Phoenix nodded slowly. "Well, we aren't too far from where sensei is. The only problem is that there are cameras in that room, so we'll have to get in, get out, and leave before anything happens."

"What if something does happen?" Arielle asked.

"Well…I haven't planned if that were to happen," Phoenix admitted. "So let's try to make sure it won't."

Kas cautiously opened the door. "We're clear," he whispered. "Lead the way Phoenix."

"Right." Quickly, she peered out the door again before darting down the hall, Kas and Arielle hot on her heels. She ducked to the right, taking a moment to peer around the corner before she kept running, making another right. Before she made the next turn however, she halted, holding up a hand. She heard voices.

"…get anything out of him," someone was saying. "He keeps insisting he isn't who we think he is, but he won't talk. Someone must have taught him to endure pain because I've never seen anything like that before."

"If this keeps up, we might have to call in Inoichi or get Morino-san to deal with him," the other voice agreed. "Let's get back to the surveillance."

Phoenix held her breath as footsteps retreated from where they were waiting. After another minute of silence, she darted to her left, making sure Kas and Arielle were behind her. Another run down the hall, and then they were at the cell.

"Psst!" Arielle hissed quietly. "How do we get in?"

Phoenix smirked. "I found out if I extend my projection, I can influence someone to do what I want if I whisper in their ear or put my hands over theirs; I can control them. I told the last guy who left to leave the door unlocked, and he did." She pushed the door open. "Let's go."

As if hearing the door open, there was a scuffle in the room. "Leave me alone! I told you already, I'm not an enemy!"

"It's alright," Kas murmured. "We aren't here to hurt you."

Unfamiliar red eyes observed them carefully. "T-Team 13?"

Without answering, Phoenix laid the flowers at his feet. "From us," she whispered.

"Wait-" he called, but they had already retreated.

~Hall~

"Alright, we got him the message. Now we have to get out," Kas hissed as they ran. "They probably saw us and they're sending ninja after us. What now?"

"I told you," Phoenix hissed back. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"Way to go Phee," Arielle rolled her eyes. "What do we do if we don't get out?"

"You won't have a chance to find out," a voice ahead of them said.

Phoenix grunted, having slammed into someone. She hissed when Kas and Arielle slammed into her back as well, hurting her. Whoever they slammed into picked them up in his hands and began to carry them away, grip strong. Phoenix struggled, but it was in vain. Whoever this was, they weren't going to let go anytime soon, and they had the strength to keep them in place. She always thought ahead, _always. _Why this time was different, she didn't know. But if something happened, she hoped Kas and Arielle would forgive her.

~Interrogation Room 4~

Morino Ibiki wasn't amused.

The day brought a lack of black coffee, his desk piled high with paper work, and a case of someone who was pretending to have a personality disorder so that he could try and escape. Now, Ibiki had dealt with cases like that before, in which the person was lying, but still, this one was persistent. And now, he was getting called to one of the interrogating rooms because a team of _genin _had broken in, conversed with an enemy, and tried to escape. And now, because they (the genin he meant) were being stubborn and had already made three men cry (they were jounin for fuck's sake, how did genin make them cry?!), he was called in to deal with them.

If his men were getting sloppy, he obviously needed new ones.

"Who are they?" He said as soon as he was at the surveillance room, watching the three genin.

"W-Well, Morino-san, we have Sebasuchan Kasutieru. Apparently, he's related to Sebasuchan Kain, as his younger brother. Like his brother, he can use genjutsu proficiently. He also uses earth-based ninjutsu. He's on Team 13, led by Umino Iruka, with Yukiokami Arielle, who is originally from Yukigakure. Her report says that she is very proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and very good in ninjutsu, though she mainly is a powerhouse from her Academy reports. And lastly, Kurimuzon Phoenix from Yugakure. Her father was an ANBU before it became a tourist location. And from her report, they're saying she's a young prodigy, even if she doesn't realize it herself. Her intellect is on par with some of the older shinobi and they say her IQ is reportedly higher than that of other genin kunoichi." The shinobi looked down at the report again. "It's actual said that this team is just about a match for any rookie genin team, and some of the older, more experienced genin teams as well."

Ibiki grunted. "Fine. I know what I'm dealing with." He snatched the file from the frightened worker. "Keep an eye on the prisoner while I go talk to them."

"W-Wait Morino-san! Before you go, you may need to know that they dropped off a bundle of flowers to the prisoner."

Ibiki gave a single nod. Flowers…whatever for, he wasn't sure right now. But there was something he needed to know about those flowers, he just needed to see exactly what flowers the prisoner was given. "Got it."

Ibiki walked down the halls to the room the genin were in and yanked open the door. The three genin jumped, turning slightly bored eyes to him. Ibiki raised a brow. That was new. Most genin trembled in fear when they saw him. These were different. Good. He like different.

"Alright you three," Ibiki said, throwing the file onto the table. "Listen up. I'm not here to be your friend, nor am I here to even_ try_ to get along with you. My job is to find out exactly _why _you attacked your sensei, because I don't even think that it was because of your last mission as I hear, and _why _you decided to break into T&amp;I to converse with an enemy shinobi. Are we clear?"

Arielle raised her hand.

"What?"

"Can I feel your Adam's Apple?"

Ibiki sighed. It would be a long day. "Alright. Let's start from the return from your mission. Tell me, what happened after you got back?"

"We took a psych evaluation."

"We went home."

"We got a late lunch."

Okay, three different answers. The best was the psych evaluation though, so he was going with that one. "Yes. I know about your psych evaluation. So, after you took it, I understand that nothing of significance happened until yesterday when the alleged attack happened. What was it that made you attack him?"

"His chakra was strange," one answered, who he understood was Kasutieru. "It was…I dunno, just a bit off to all of us. It just screamed imposter."

Ibiki nodded slowly. "So you took it upon yourselves to do something about it instead of alerting someone else?"

"Well…who would have believed us?" The girl, the one that was called Phoenix asked. "Genin aren't as crazy as the upper ranked shinobi, but we're still kids in a way. Our word isn't always taken seriously."

Ibiki could understand that. A lot of time, genin didn't get the respect nor the recognition they deserved for finding something no one else noticed, but that wasn't the case here. The case here was the fact that they assaulted someone without any tangible reasoning. And _that _was the main problem here.

"Now, why exactly did you think that if Hatake Kakashi didn't see anything wrong with Umino Iruka, you could see something that he didn't notice?"

The last genin, Arielle he noted, rolled her eyes. "Well, according to sensei, Kakashi-sensei can sometimes be blinded by their relationship. If he was so absorbed in sensei, he may not have noticed at first."

Ah. Shinobi often did that when blinded by their 'true love'. Ibiki swore it was some sort of disease or a syndrome, but then again, he dealt with affairs of the mind, not of the heart. So, the whole 'love' thing was a strange concept to him.

"Alright, then we can try one last thing: why were you giving flowers to the enemy?"

"…Couldn't we be pleasant?" Arielle asked.

Ibiki rubbed his temple. "So, you broke into T&amp;I just to give an enemy shinobi who could have killed you flowers?"

"Yes," Arielle said seriously, nodding. "Has anyone ever given you flowers? Is that why you're especially grouchy? You look like a sunflower man to me, or maybe a daisy man. What do you think?"

Ibiki growled. Alright, it was time for one-on-one chats with each of them. "I'm going to take a different method for this." Standing, he pressed the button for the intercom. "I need two of you to escort Yukiokami Arielle and Kurimuzon Phoenix to Rooms 1 &amp; 2."

"What about the last one?" The voice over the speaker asked.

"I'll be keeping Kasutieru with me for further interrogation," Ibiki finished.

"Um, shinobi-san? Or, Morino-san? I don't think it would be a good idea to separate Kas and Arielle. You see, Arielle is addicted to Kas like a drug, and if she's away from him for more than two minutes, she'll start whining and complaining, and she'll become destructive."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. Never had he been tested so much by genin before, and he wasn't about to start now. "I doubt that would happen."

"You don't know her," Phoenix warned. "I swear it to you, if you separate them, things may break."

"I'll take that chance," Ibiki mocked, rolling his eyes.

Two shinobi quickly came in, and though their grip was firm, they none too kindly led Phoenix and Arielle to their assigned rooms.

"B-But…Sebby?" Arielle whimpered, getting basically dragged away.

Ibiki raised another brow, shooting Kas a strange look. "How do you do that?" Kas asked. "You know, raise your eyebrow when you don't…exactly have eyebrows."

"I'm the one asking questions here," Ibiki growled. "Now Kasutieru-"

"Call me Kas please. I don't like my full name."

Ibiki took a small breath. "Kas," he began. "I want you to tell me everything about the events leading up to your team's attack on Umino Iruka."

"Well," Kas started. "It all started on the way back from Wave Country. We were taken for a psych evaluation. When we were done was the last time we-"

"_Sebby!"_

Kas blinked. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Ibiki replied. "That sounded like it came from-"

"_I want my Sebby!"_

Kas smirked at him. "Phoenix did tell you that Arielle couldn't be away from me for too long."

"Continue," Ibiki growled out.

Kas shrugged. "Anyways, after the psych evaluation was the last time we saw him, until a shinobi…Genma-san, came and told us that sensei was in the hospital. And then we went to see him, and that's when Phoenix got all weird. She said something was up with sensei and that we should feel his chakra to see for ourselves."

"And…that's when you attacked?"

Kas nodded. "Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei was there too, so I retrained him while Phoenix and Arielle did the attacking. But then, Genma-san cancelled their attack, we got restrained, and then things happened, and well…here we are." He shrugged.

Ibiki wrote down a quick note. "Alright Kasutieru-"

"Kas," he reminded.

"Kas. I'm going to go talk with your teammates. You stay here and be good."

"I'm not a dog," Kas grumbled as Ibiki walked out of the room.

~Room 2~

"So," Ibiki looked at his charts. "Arielle, can you tell me-"

"Where's Sebby?"

"…Sebby?" Ibiki repeated slowly.

"Sebby," Arielle nodded. "Y'know, the cute, tall one from our team? Where's my Sebby?"

"If you mean Kasutieru," Ibiki said. "He's in the other room."

"I want my Sebby."

"Not until you answer my questions," Ibiki stated firmly. "I just need you to tell me exactly what happened when you attacked Umino Iruka.

Arielle gave a heavy sigh. "Returned to the Village, went for psych evaluation, have to go for another one since I was electrocuted, went home, nearly burned dinner so Phoenix had to make something, went to sleep, had a dream about muffins, then I woke up, got dressed for training, then went to training, but found out teach was in the hospital. So, went to hospital, saw sensei, teammate freaked out, calmed teammate, felt sensei's chakra, realized something was wrong, attacked, got restrained, stuck here answering questions…oh wait! I also picked some flowers," Arielle listed.

"Uh-huh," Ibiki nodded. This genin must have been the slightly crazy one from the team, the one who took no bullshit. A good trait, but not the best for the situation at hand. "Alright. Anything else?"

"Can I get something to eat?"

"…Yes."

"Come on! I just-wait really?"

"Yes."

"Wow…thank you."

Ibiki grunted. This why was he only dealt with genin every once in a while.

~Room 1~

"And you must be Phoenix, a supposed child prodigy and just about genius level. I am to assume that _you _were the mastermind behind this brilliant plan?" Ibiki said once he walked into the room.

"You know," Phoenix said, looking up. "If you're being sarcastic, I might not cooperate. And what do you mean child prodigy?"

He held up his file. "This," he stated. "Says that you are, along with being a genius. So if I want answers, the best bet would be you."

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "How exactly are you going to get me to talk?"

"I may not deal with genin on a daily basis, but I do know how to make people talk," Ibiki answered, sitting down. "And I'm just trying to figure out why this all happened."

"Morino-san, I understand you're just trying to do your job, but you have to understand that while I am a genin, I am also called a genius. That also means that mind games don't work on me." She held up her coloring book. "Neither will it work on Marco the Monkey."

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where did you get the coloring book?"

Phoenix looked down. "I found it."

"How did you find it?"

"…I asked someone to get it for me, and then I found Marco."

Ibiki really hated genin sometimes. That made no sense whatsoever. Maybe this was the crazy genin. Every team had one.

* * *

"You know, in a few minutes, we're gonna escape from here," Phoenix said after a few minutes of silence and a heated staring contest (Ibiki won, but Phoenix swore he cheated).

Ibiki raised a brow. "Come again?"

"How do you do that?" Phoenix asked in awe, leaning across the table to poke at his brow. Ibiki slapped her hand away after she poked him too many times. "Seriously, you have like, no eyebrows. How do you raise them?"

"What was this about escape?"

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked. "Oh, yeah. That. See, we've got things to do, so we're busting out of here. See, we're actually thinking about trying a full-frontal assault on that guy, see if we can get the truth out of him that way. It's easier than all this crap." She gestured to the dimly lit room.

Ibiki gave her a strange look. "And exactly how do you think you can get out of my sight, and the numerous other jounin's sight that easily?"

"Well…Kas's brother work here, and blood is thicker than rank…well, blood's not thicker than maple syrup, so maybe pancakes are more important than family…never mind. But we might be able to count on him for an escape route out of here so that we can plan this frontal assault. And then, once we prove that 'sensei' isn't sensei, I expect apology cookies on my doorstep and apology bananas for Marco," Phoenix explained with a shrug. "In fact, right about now, Arielle is breaking out of her room and going to get Kas out of his."

"How do you-"

_CLANK!_

Ibiki stood. "What the hell was that?!"

"You said a bad word!" Phoenix accused, pointing a finger at him. "That's a yen in the swear jar!"

Ibiki yanked open the door and looked around, seeing purple smoke in the corridors. "What is going on?!"

"The genin in Room 2 has broken out!" Someone called from down the hall. "She's gone to get the genin in Room 1!"

"**SEBBY**!" Ibiki heard from somewhere in the interrogating rooms.

Ibiki whipped around to glare at Phoenix, but there wasn't anyone there anymore. Ibiki was shocked. How did he not even notice she was gone?! Did he really let a _genin _slip under his nose?

"Morino-san!" Someone panicked, running into the room. "There's blockage in the air-vents! We think that…there may be something, or someone up there!"

Ibiki glanced up, seeing the open vent above him, a stray crayon teetering on the edge. He grit his teeth. He himself was getting sloppy if a genin escape when his back was turned.

~Arielle~

"Sebby!" Arielle squealed, throwing herself into Kas's arms. "I found you!"

Kas blushed, glad Arielle couldn't see it. "Y-Yeah. Likewise…now get off of me."

Arielle stood, grinning. "Let's blow this joint! Follow me!" She took off running, and Kas had no choice but to follow her. "You know where you're going?"

"No!" She called back, grinning. "But I'll figure it out!"

They ran for a few minutes, turning down corridor after corridor, where Kas had gotten tired of running. "We're lost!"

"We're not lo-oof!" Arielle collided with someone, throwing her to the ground. Rubbing her head, she looked up into green eyes. "Damn it Sebby! Watch it!"

The green eyes blinked. "Sebby? Who the heck is Sebby?"

Arielle stood, poking him in the chest. "You. You're-" she gasped, getting a good look at the person. "You-you aren't-where's my-"

"Kain?!" Kas shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"…I _work _here," Kain pointed out.

Arielle stared between the two. One was a head taller than her, the other was…a lot taller than her. "That means…BIG SEBBY!" She screeched, throwing her arms around him.

Kain blinked. "I can only assume this is the girl you were telling me about. Arielle right?"

Kas sighed, nodding. "Arielle, this is my eldest brother Kain. Kain, my crazy teammate Arielle."

"Big Sebby!" Arielle declared.

Kain rolled his eyes. "Okay. Tell me little brother,_ Sebby_, why you're at my job? And why do I get the order to hunt down three genin who broke in?"

Kas held up his hands. "I promise I will explain later. But Kain, if you're my brother and you love me, you'll hide me and Arielle."

"Arielle and I." Kain raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it, just sighed. "You're lucky blood is thicker than employment, otherwise I'd turn you over to Ibiki. Alright, look. There's a closet in the next corridor. It has some ANBU gear in there, so don't touch it, but just hide there until things calm down. I'll knock four times in short succession, so that means leave. After that, I'm not sure how I'll be able to help."

Kas smiled. "Thank you so much nii-san. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kain sighed. "You'd better. If I lose my job, I fully blame you for this."

"Whatever," Kas called, already running down the hall to said closet.

"Bye Big Sebby!" Arielle called as well, waving.

Kain sighed. Today was just not his day…

~Phoenix~

"These air-vents are oddly spacious," Phoenix observed as she crawled through the vents. "If I wanted to, I could walk through these things." She shivered. "But it's too cold up here." Something hit the wall beside her, making her jump. "Ah! What the heck was that?!" She felt another one. "Oh no! They must be trying to get me out." She sat down, sitting cross-legged, and flashed through seals. "_Secret Flame Art: Astral Detachment Spirit Projection!"_

Again, she felt herself leave her body and out the vent, peering at the scene. Someone _was _trying to get her out of the vent. In fact, it looked like they would try to gas her out, which explained what hit the wall. A long tube was hooked up to a machine where they were pumping a gas into the vents, all while they had their own masks. It wasn't anything lethal, but it would definitely be a bitch to hold her breath for that long. Whoever was doing it was being watched carefully by Ibiki, while someone else was trying to open a gate. So she had two options: force their hands to turn on one another or crawl through the vent until she found a way out (while holding their breath)…

Well, she didn't really have the chakra to maintain this for so long. She had already exhausted it using it before, and she was wasting more doing it now. Crawl through a vent it is!

Getting back to her body, Phoenix hastily crawled through the vent.

* * *

'_Finally,'_ Phoenix wanted to breath in relief seeing light stream through a final gate, but the gas they were trying to lure her would with was thick and she couldn't risk breathing it in. She began pushing it until it fell. "I can get outta here-WHOA! Big drop!" She panicked, seeing the ground far, _far _below her. "Okay, I was _not _expecting this! How big is this place?! Seriously?!" She took a calming breath. "Okay…maybe I should just climb down…screw that! I'm a kunoichi with good chakra control, so this jump shouldn't…why the heck am I still talking about this?!" With a grin, she jumped.

"Ah!" she rubbed her ankle when she landed, hissing. "Crap! Forgot to bend my knees all the way!" She looked down. "I'm now on the roof of…I have no idea. But I've gotta get home." She ran over the roofs, uncaring who saw her. The glares she was receiving didn't matter. What mattered was getting home, making a plan, and figuring out a way to save her sensei and take out the guy who was impersonating her sensei. And Naruto's help with everything would be much appreciated with everything. Now to figure out how to lure the impostor away from the village…

Seeing her home come into view, she jumped off the roof of the complex she was on and landed in a nearby tree, scaling down the branches to hit the street. As expected, she got dirty looks from people, all who probably knew Iruka. Phoenix didn't like these looks. She wanted to resolve things soon so those looks would stop. Sighing, she brushed off the leaves from the tree and almost collided with someone. _'I've been doing that a lot lately,' _she mused to herself.

Looking up, she winced at who she saw. "Hi…Kiba."

She really didn't expect an answer. Kiba just glared at her.

"Um…look, I know things may look bad, but-"

"Just leave me alone!" Kiba growled.

Phoenix flinched. "Kiba, I-"

"You attacked Iruka-sensei! What's wrong with you?!"

"Kiba, wait. You need to understand that-"

"That what?! There's a chance I like an enemy to our old teacher and a possible traitor to the village! You know Phoenix, after everything Iruka-sensei did for us, why would you go and really attack him like that?!" Kiba looked, angry…and hurt. "You should be lucky that you get to keep him as a sensei, and that you can see him every day and keep learning from him." He narrowed his eyes. "But you hurt him Phoenix. You tried to kill him, _traitor._"

"Kiba…" she murmured, reaching out a hand. To her shock, Akamaru bit her before he hand got too close, making her jerk it back. Small drops of blood dripped down her hand, but Phoenix didn't care about that as Kiba and Akamaru snarled at her.

"Just-stay away from me," he hissed. Without waiting for an answer, he brushed past her, none-too-kindly bumping his shoulder.

Phoenix wasn't about to cry over this. She wasn't going to cry…

Taking a shuddering breath, she opened the door to her house and collapsed against the door. _'Why did this have to happen to us?'_

~10 Minutes Later~

"We're back!" Arielle declared, throwing open the door to Phoenix's room. "You won't believe what happened!" She held up clothes. "However, we are in trouble. I _may _or _may not_ have stolen ANBU gear. And Naruto may or may not have found some masks…which we also stole since the lady selling them was being a bitch, but that's neither here nor there."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I have a plan," she mumbled. "We start in half an hour, and it's a good thing you got that ANBU gear. We'll rest for a minute to recharge our chakra, and then we'll gear up and set out."

Arielle tossed her a bundle of clothes, which she easily caught. "Speaking of which, how exactly did you get these?"

Arielle grinned. "Well…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Arielle, I swear, if you try to rub against my cheek again, I will shove you out the closet," Kas growled, shoving his teammate off of him._

"_It's a tiny closet!" Arielle protested. "And keep your voice down! Someone might hear!"_

_Kas shuffled around a bit. "The closet is big enough for you to __**stay over there!"**_

_Arielle pouted, though it would be hard to see in the dark of the closet. "Well, since we're in here, we might as well grab some gear."_

"_Arielle-"_

"_We're already in enough trouble for breaking and entering, and for escaping from someone like Morino-san, so why not add salt to injury?"_

"…_The expression is 'insult to injury' y'know," Kas pointed out as Arielle shoved things into his hands. "But whatever."_

_Four short knocks came, all in short, rapid succession. Kas nodded to the door. "That's our cue. Let's get going." Pushing open the door, he was met with Kain glaring at him. "Let's go!" Kain hissed. He began running down the corridor. Kas grabbed Arielle's arm and began dragging her down the hall after his brother. "I thought you said that this was out of your power?" Kas asked._

_Kain sighed. "I thought about it, and…you are my brother, so helping you is more important than my job…though, if I do lose my job, you are full for blame."_

_Kas laughed. "C'mon. You're the top jounin here. I doubt Morino-san would fire you."_

"_Mm-hmm. You say that now. Once I get fired, Kas, I swear to you I'm destroying you."_

_Arielle was the one who laughed this time. "Sebby Fight!" She yelled. But then she tensed. "Wait! Stop!"_

_The three stop, Kain holding up a hand. "Someone's coming. We have to get outta here!"_

"_I've got this!" Arielle declared. "Grab on!" Without warning, the two grabbed onto her shoulders as she flashed through seals. "Secret Art: Shadow Sneak!"_

_All of a sudden, they were engulfed by darkness, and then they felt air rushing past them. It was only a couple of seconds before they blinked away the darkness, finding themselves near the alley of a market down the street from where Phoenix and Arielle lived._

"_How did we do that?" Kain asked in awe._

"_That was me!" Arielle declared happily. "You see, I have a jutsu where my shadow comes alive and lets me morph into it, and allow others to morph into it to. After that, we can travel places that have shadows, even into someone else's shadow! It just takes a lot of chakra to pull it off. Even more with having to travel with people."_

"_So…let me get this straight," Kain began. "You have a jutsu that brings your shadow to life, correct?"_

"_Yup."_

"_And…your shadow is basically you, in a sense, right?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_So…Kas, does that mean that I was __**inside **__your girlfriend?"_

_Kas glared at his brother. "Kain?"_

"_Ye-OW!" Kain yelped as Kas punched him in the arm. "What the hell was that?!"_

"_Shut up, that's what."_

_~Flashback End~_

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's gear up. Naruto, what masks did you get?"

Naruto held up for masks. They looked like ANBU masks, so maybe they'd pass. "I got one that's an Eagle, one that's a Bear, one that's Snake, and one that's Fox."

"I call Bear!" Arielle shouted, snatching the mask.

"I'll take Eagle," Phoenix decided, sliding the mask on.

"I'll be Snake," Kas said, taking his own.

"And I'm Fox!" Naruto yelled happily, taking his own mask.

"Good. Now get out!" Arielle shouted, scaring the boys.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto declared.

"Because we're girls," Phoenix pointed out. "And you're boys. And you might see us naked and that isn't cool."

"Fine," Kas mumbled, pulling Naruto out of the room.

"Wait!" Arielle shouted, making the two boys freeze and turn to stare at her. "Phoenix, have you been crying?"

"Huh?" Phoenix felt her cheek, surprised to find them moist. She hadn't even realized it. "O-Oh. Well…I ran into Kiba on my way back and…he said things that got to me worse than I thought I guess, and…" she sighed. "But don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?!" Arielle shouted. "No! He cannot make you cry and get away with it! I am going to find that bastard and-"

"Let's deal with the fake sensei first, eh?" Kas suggested, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can go after Kiba later."

Arielle grumbled, crossing her arms. "Fine," she conceded. "But if he says something else, I will kill him then and there."

Phoenix gave a shaky laugh, which made more tears she was trying to hold back fall.

"Oh, come here," Arielle cooed, wrapping her in a hug. "It's okay. He's just a boy."

"It isn't just him," Phoenix whimpered. "Everyone hates us. I want to get this done as quickly as possible to clear our names."

"We will," Kas said softly. "As long as we get this done today, everyone will apologize and we'll be worry free."

Phoenix nodded slowly, wiping her eyes. "Alright. I should be better. Let's move out!"

~Iruka's House~

"Hatake-san, the Hokage requests your presence immediately," Kas murmured in a gravelly voice. In his voice, it was clear that he was trying not to blush. But then again, finding your 'sensei' in a compromising position with a top jounin wasn't something one liked to see…

"Oh, alright?" Kakashi pulled himself away from 'Iruka' and pulled his shirt and flak jacket back on (he still had his mask on damn it!). _'Phase One: Complete,' _Phoenix thought to herself. As long as Kakashi didn't ask any questions…

It was obvious to everyone that Kakashi was confused, but they only needed him gone for five minutes. Then again, it wasn't easy to comprehend why four ANBU were suddenly appearing in the middle of the room, during an empty afternoon for that matter, talking about the Hokage needing him. Of course anyone would be confused. And a Copy-nin was no different. However, no one ignored ANBU, and the four knew that.

Kakashi dressed quickly, and with a quick masked peck to 'Iruka's' cheek, he left. It was silent for a few short moments before Iruka finally realized that they were still there, and pulled his own shirt back on. He turned confused eyes to them. "Um, you…you can leave now."

Phoenix nodded to Arielle. _'Phase Two: Commence'_ "You're coming with us," she said aloud.

Arielle reached out and hooked an arm around his neck with one hand, muffling his shout. The others grabbed onto her shoulder as she flashed through some hand seals. They disappeared into a shadow and were gone from the room.

~Forest~

"What's the meaning of this?!" 'Iruka' shouted, wrestling their hands off of his body. He was surrounded by four ANBU, all who were seemingly glaring at him.

"Well, sensei," Kas said, pulling off his mask. "We have questions for you."

'Iruka's' eyes widened. A genin?! How could a genin have even gotten to him? "W-What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Save it!" Arielle shouted, pulling off her own mask. "We all know you aren't the real Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto yanked off his mask, angrily throwing it to the ground. "Yeah! Iruka-nii would never treat me like a monster! He loves me like a brother!"

And finally, Phoenix pulled off his own mask. "And now, we're going to find out the truth, one way or another."

They advanced on him.

~Hokage's Office~

"Huh?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi, I didn't send for you."

"Yes you did," Kakashi said slowly. "You sent Snake, Bear, Eagle, and Fox to get me."

Minato shook his head. "Kakashi, there's never even _been _a Fox code name in ANBU, and Snake retired three years ago; we haven't reassigned that code name. Eagle is already out on a mission and I don't know about Bear, but _that _isn't even a code name assigned to anyone. I couldn't have sent them to you, even if I _did _send for you."

Kakashi felt his head spinning. Now that he thought about it, the ANBU, save for one, did seem awfully short… "So wait, if you didn't send for me…who came to get me? And furthermore, if they aren't real ANBU, who were they?"

Minato stood. "Kakashi, who else was with you when the ANBU appeared?"

"I was with Iruka," Kakashi answered immediately.

Minato's eyes widened. "Team 13!"

"You think they did it?!" Kakashi asked, stunned. How could four genin trick him like that and get away with it? It was impossible, but with the way they've been acting lately, it was becoming more and more plausible.

"Think. They were so insistent that Iruka was the real Iruka. Kakashi, I think they may have kidnapped him!"

"And the fourth ANBU?"

Minato collapsed back into his chair. "For that, I don't even know…but then again, when was the last time you saw my son?"

Kakashi gasped. So, Team 13, who may have either been delusional, under a genjutsu, or had finally snapped, had turned on their sensei and recruited Naruto to help them take him out. And in a clever guise, they posed as ANBU and separated he and Iruka, who could be anywhere with four genin with an extraordinary set of skills that were out to kill him in cold blood, and Kakashi had no clue where to look for them.

He had to save Iruka.

* * *

Me: Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun!

Abbeh: And there it is! The first part of the imposter saga!

Me: Yup. This'll only span two chapters, but who cares? Action coming up next!

Both: Read, review, and stay tuned for more!


	8. Kurata Rikiyo

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: Warning for a fight! Get ready for the conclusion of the Imposter Saga!

Abbeh: This'll tie up all the ends of the saga, so just what happened to Iruka?

Me: Well, you'll have to read to find out!

Chapter 8: Kurata Rikiyo

"So, sensei," Phoenix began, slowly circling him. "It's actually funny. Your friends told us before that when you're mad at Kakashi-sensei, it takes you some time before you're over it, especially when it comes to shinobi activities and such; you're _never _that calm if he ever dares to pull rank. And believe me when I say that they told us one day isn't enough for you to get over something."

"And wind jutsu?" Arielle scoffed. "Iruka-sensei doesn't know any wind jutsu. We know for a fact that he can do water and earth, and he told us he can do fire. Not wind."

Kas crossed his arms. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Umino Iruka!" He shouted. "What is the meaning of all of this?! Why are you insistent I'm not your sensei?!"

"What are our names?" Phoenix asked.

"Sebasuchan Kasutieru, Uzumaki Naruto, Kurimuzon Phoenix, and Yukiokami Arielle," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"What's my favorite food?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"You always beg me to take you for ramen. You love all the flavors, so you haven't decided which you like the best."

"How many brothers do I have?" Kas questioned.

"You're the middle child. You have three older brothers and three younger brothers. And I taught all of your brothers, Kain, Kyle, and Kenji."

"What was the first training exercise you gave us to see if we were ready to be genin?" Arielle asked.

"A clone test. I made earth clones of the each of you and gave you eight hours to defeat your own clone."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. He was good. How he knew all of that about Iruka was beyond her, but there had to be a question they could ask that he wouldn't know the answer to...Wait a minute! That was it!

"Who is your dearest and closest friend?"

"…I would say…Izumo. I've known him since we were genin."

The other three bowed their heads. It was over. Once Kakashi found out what they did, he would get ANBU and the Hokage, they'd get sent to T&amp;I and get arrested, and their dreams would be crushed.

"Okay…so if Izumo-san is your closest friend…what's _his _favorite food?" Phoenix asked with a smirk.

"Um…he likes…uh-he likes strawberry pancakes?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Wrong answer. You said that Izumo is your closest friend, and one day, you made him a banana cream pie, which he went crazy for and refused to share with anyone. If I recall, it's Genma-san's favorite food is strawberry pancakes." She smirked. "The real Iruka would know that."

'Iruka's' eyes widened. "H-How did four brats like you figure me out? I had everything planned so carefully, covered my tracks, yet you still managed to figure out I wasn't your sensei?! How?! How did you know I was faking it this whole time?!"

"Easy. You just told us," Kas smirked. "We have no idea what Izumo-san or Genma-san's favorite foods are, and the pie thing was a lie. The real Iruka-sensei would have known that, and you didn't. You fell for one of the oldest ploys in the book."

Arielle grinned, holding up a recorder. "And I've got it all on tape."

Naruto laughed. "Hah! You fell for it."

'Iruka' smirked. "So, you figured out I wasn't the real Umino Iruka. Impressive for four genin. But tell me, exactly how did you figure it out?"

"It was easy. Your story didn't add up," Phoenix explained. "You like hospitals regardless of reason for being there, you never make up with Kakashi-sensei that quickly, Iruka-sensei doesn't know any wind jutsu, and Naruto brought up a good point. The real Iruka-sensei loves him, and we all know that. The fact that he told us you looked at him strangely said enough. There shouldn't be anything that would stop Iruka-sensei from loving Naruto."

'Iruka' narrowed his eyes. "So what now?"

"Now," Arielle began. "You drop the jutsu or whatever you're doing. Then either you go turn yourselves in, or we turn you in. It's up to you."

He smirked, but didn't let his henge drop. "You forgot one thing. No one will believe you. All I have to do is get rid of that tape recorder before anyone gets near us, and you'll have no evidence. Then your sensei dies and I take his place. And maybe I'll let the Copy-nin fuck me and then I'll kill him!"

"We'll never let you!" Naruto growled.

"And how will you stop me?" He smirked, flashing through hand seals. "Storm Style: Bulleting Rain!"

The sky grew dark around them, black clouds gathering over all of their heads. They were filled with chakra, that was easy to see, and they were about to pour. One of the clouds 'twitched' and the rain began to fall. It fell fast, but Kas was faster. "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" Slamming his hands down, he created a large dome of earth around them, just seconds before the raindrops hit.

"Damn," Arielle hissed under her breath. "I don't think this is normal rain. You hear that?" The thuds made loud sounds of impact against the dome. "Normal rain wouldn't make sure thuds. Something is weird about his rain."

"And storm release? I've never even heard of that!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I know he's a lightning user, but this storm release is really worrying me."

Naruto lifted an ear. "Hey…the rain stopped."

Four pairs of eyes widened. "That isn't good," Kas murmured.

They ducked, just seconds before the dome exploded, chunks or rock flying everywhere. They all rolled in different directions as a huge bolt of lightning hit the ground where they were.

"I don't get it!" Phoenix called to him. "Your chakra is sealed! How did you pull that off?!"

"Ah," 'Iruka' smirked. "I forgot to completely remove the seal." He stuck out his tongue and held a slip of paper above it. With a quick hand seal, his tongue lit up, and a strange pattern appeared on it. Then, his tongue retreated back into his mouth and he held up the paper, which was slowly beginning to dim as the seal began to settle back. "Better?" He questioned.

Phoenix growled. "So that's it. I don't know how, but you found a way to incorporate some of Iruka-sensei's chakra into your system, enough to where it would pass as being sealed. Then, you used your own seal on yourself so everyone would think you were sealed up by an unknown intruder, and you would go about your way as if you were really sensei."

"Smart little brat," he growled. "Figure that out yourself?"

"You showing me pieced things together. And I think I've figured some things out," she added.

"Oh? Humor me."

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "Well, for starters, I think you've ben spying on the Hidden Leaf for a while, just outside the Village wards. You probably also did that weird jutsu on other shinobi so that you could infiltrate the village in order to spy on the best target. You must have chosen sensei since everyone loves him, so you wouldn't be suspect of anything, and because he had ties to Kakashi-sensei, the Copy-nin. If you could act like Iruka-sensei long enough, you'd be able to kill him. Taking out the Copy-nin may not have been your goal, or maybe it was, but the supposed 'documents' you were carrying were probably on elite ninja you would go after next. And after you got them, who's to say the Hokage wasn't next?"

"Clever little bitch, he snarled. "You must be the genius of the village, aren't you?"

"Nope," she smirked. "Just know how to put pieces together."

"I'll make sure you don't live long enough to tell anyone what you've pieced together," He cracked his knuckles. "Say your prayers."

~T&amp;I~

"Why did you infiltrate the village?"

"I told you," Iruka pleaded for the fifth time. "I didn't infiltrate the village. I live here. I've been living here my whole life! I'm not some strange nin! My name is Umino Iruka, tokubetsu jounin with a specialty in traps and sealing techniques. Ninja registration number is 011850. Please believe me," he whimpered. He hadn't been out here long, but what they put him through, while it wasn't as extreme as it could have been, it would really wear a person down. He hoped someone would be able to convince them that he was the real Iruka and not the imposter running around in his body.

"How do you know all that information?"

"It's _my _personal information, why wouldn't I know it?!" he growled.

"We have the grounds to-"

"Hold it Mozuku," a voice called.

The shinobi turned. "Ah, Kain. There you are."

The newcomer, Kain, jerked a thumb to the door. "Ibiki needs you for another assignment. And he seems pissed after that genin thing. I'd get there quick."

"O-Oh, right," Mozuku nodded shakily. A pissed off Ibiki was not a fun one. "I-I'll get right to him them."

Once he was gone, Kain sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, look, I'll be quick about this. Apparently, you're the sensei to my brother, and you were the teacher to my two younger brothers when they were in the Academy. They all mean a lot to me, and you obviously mean a lot to them, so I'll help you out, even if it does cost me my job. Now get up, and quickly."

Iruka stood on shaky feet.

"It's too dangerous to stay here. Where's your house?"

Iruka told him, though slowly since he was disorientated.

"Alright, let's go, before they figure out what I'm doing!" He flashed through the seal for a teleportation jutsu and they were gone from the cell in two seconds.

~Iruka's House~

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on, nor why I've gotten involved, but just know that I have no idea how to help you, other than this," Kain explained as he picked up a picture. "Is this what you look like?" When Iruka nodded, pointing to himself in the photo, Kain used a henge to transform into him. "I don't know how much chakra you have, but you're going to have to find your genin team. I'll stay here and throw anyone off your trail, and you henge into a random shinobi and get out to find them, okay?"

Iruka nodded, flashing through his own seals. He turned into a random shinobi with relatively plain features. Kain nodded at him and began fussing around the room, making sure to make it look like he had been lying around in the room. He scattered papers around the bed, tussled up the covers, shifted the pillows around, and partially opened a drawer. Then, he pulled the hair tie holding back the brown strands and ran his fingers through his hair. And finally, he pulled his shirt out of his pants and began putting wrinkles through it. "There," he said when he was finished. "I should look like you were lying around the house while you go find the kids."

"R-Right," Iruka stuttered. "Thank you."

Kain nodded, and Iruka jumped out the window.

* * *

When he was alone Kain sighed, plopping on the bed. He never really had time for sleep anymore since ANBU kept him up all hours of the night, but he wasn't about to go to sleep in some stranger's house. But Kas did need his help, and he would try his best to help his little brother out in all his endeavors. He would have to try his best to impersonate the man, Iruka, for as long as possible, but he didn't know how long it would hold out.

There was frantic knocking on his door before it slammed open. Someone shuffled through the house before the bedroom door slammed open.

"Iruka!" The jounin he recognized as Hatake Kakashi exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

He raised an eyebrow, hoping it was convincing enough. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been here the whole time!"

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Listen, those ANBU from earlier, what did they do to you?"

"Hmm? Oh them." He shrugged. "They left almost immediately after you did. Why?"

"Your team," Kakashi said. "Something's wrong with them. I think they're impersonating ANBU to go after you."

Kain put his hands on his hips. "Now, if they were, why didn't they just take me away when you were gone? You wouldn't have known!"

"I know," Kakashi sighed again. "Do you know where your team is at?"

"Uh, no. And excuse me Hatake-san, but what's going on?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, after you left the hospital-wait." Kakashi's gaze snapped to his, and that's when Kain realized his mistake. If they were as close as Kain thought, then the real Iruka wouldn't have been so formal. They would have been on a first-name, or even nickname, basis. And Kain had addressed him like a comrade, not a lover. _'Shit!' _Kain hissed to himself as Kakashi advanced on him.

~Forest~

"Let me take a crack at him," Arielle grinned, cracking her knuckles as well. "At least I might be able to wear him down. Strongest, remember?"

Phoenix patted her shoulder. "I remember. Go for it."

Arielle grinned again, her eyes going wild for a moment before she charged at the imposter, who was already in a fighting stance. Her first punch only glanced his chin, but that was alright. It was only meant as a feint, something 'Iruka' noticed too late as the second punch knocked the wind out of him, making him stumble back. Arielle lurched forward, trying to bury her fist in his gut, but he sidestepped the blow and delivered his own well-placed shot to her back, which made Arielle drop to the ground as pain exploded in her back. But she wouldn't let that stop her. Rolling to avoid a stomp to her back, she popped back up and sweep kicked him. The hit didn't land as he jumped over her foot, gaining some altitude, before he extended a foot and charged in for another shot. Arielle was ready for this one, reaching up with her hands and snagging his foot before he could hit her. For a moment, they were in a power struggle as Arielle tried to stop him from slamming his foot into her chest and 'Iruka' as he tried to force his foot down. But Arielle saw the perfect opening, and removing one of her hands from his foot, she punched straight up into 'Iruka's' unprotected groin.

"Ouch!" Naruto winced. "I felt that from all the way over here."

"Yeah," Kas hissed, wincing as well. "Every guy's weakness right there."

"And this is another instance in which I am very happy to be a girl, and thus, not having such a weakness," Phoenix said, rolling her eyes.

"Brat!" 'Iruka' hissed, holding his groin. "You'll pay for that! Lightning Style: Lightning Blast Jutsu!" Holding out his hand, the one that wasn't cupping his groin protectively, it began to glow with a powerful charge of electricity. Throwing his hand out, he aim a lightning blast at Arielle. Arielle darted to the side, avoiding the beam. But 'Iruka' threw his hand to the side, and the beam changed trajectory to follow her. '_Uh oh,' _she thought as it came closer. _'That isn't good.' _"Wind Style: Wind Levitation Jutsu!"

A large gust of wind blew through the area, circling around Arielle in a mini hurricane. It began to move, making a cloud-like pillow underneath her that lifted her into the air right before the beam would have hit her. The pillow lifted her into the air, high above everyone's head.

"Whoa…she can fly!" Naruto exclaimed in awe.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach with enough force to knock him over. "Idiot, she used a wind jutsu to lift herself into the air. She can't fly."

"Owww," Naruto wheezed out, trying to suck air back into his lungs and sooth the pain in his stomach.

"So, she can use wind jutsu eh?" 'Iruka' murmured to himself, calling off his lightning jutsu. "That could be a problem…she'd be able to get off the ground and avoid my jutsu…how to work around that…" In his musing, he didn't see Arielle's high-flying kick to his jaw until pain erupted in his mouth and he fell back against the ground.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Arielle cheered.

'Iruka' growled, wiping the blood from his mouth. "That was a lucky shot," he growled out. "Try to do that again."

Arielle shrugged. "If you say so," she grinned, aiming a harsh kick to his stomach, which 'Iruka' foolishly didn't see. He noticed a fair amount of pain in his gut, and another sharp sting of something, which could have led to the fact that she may have broken something. Damn it. But looking at the sky, since the kick sent him rolling onto his back, he noticed that there was still a clump of dark clouds in the sky.

"Storm Style," he coughed. "Bulleting Rain!"

Arielle looked up at the sky, seeing the cloud clump together. _'That does not bode well.'_

The rain started, and Arielle put her hands up to shield herself from the rain. However, when the first drop fell and hit her skin, that one spot exploded in pain. "Ouch!" She hissed as more rain fell, hitting her skin and shooting pain through her system with every drop of rain that hit. She had been right before. This wasn't normal rain.

"Shit," Kas hissed.

"I know," Phoenix agreed, watching the rain. "Arielle needs help. Those rain drops are infused with chakra. Not a lot to be lethal, but enough to where it'll be painful."

"Damn it," Kas growled. Arielle needs him. He couldn't stand by and just watch his teammate get hurt. Arielle came off as independent, but he still wanted to help her, independence be damned. Stubborn as she was, she knew her boundaries well, and it looked like she was about to reach hers.

"Damn it!" He growled again, crouching. "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" And slammed his hands on the ground, focusing his chakra to Arielle. The ground moved as the earth infused chakra traveled to her before coming up and encasing her in the dome.

* * *

Arielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sebby," she murmured to herself, seeing the dome around her. "I have to avoid that rain. Something is off about it. And it hurts like a _bitch!_" She rubbed some sore spots on her arm, which were beginning to bruise. "Okay, maybe a frontal assault will work." Focusing her chakra into her hand, she launched a chakra filled punch to the dome, shattering it on impact, and rushed out of the rubble as soon as she could. With a haymaker to 'Iruka's' jaw again, the man didn't parry the blow, but ducked. Arielle ducked as well and went into a jump at the same time she executed an uppercut. She _knew _the faker had to have felt that.

_Click. _His teeth met in the most unpleasant of ways, and his jaw snapped in the worst way, sending a tingle of pain through his mouth. Great. With the pain in his gut, which was thankfully beginning to fade, and the pain in his jaw, that stupid genin was embarrassing him! His family would be disappointed to know that he let a genin disrespect him and their name, not to mention their jutsu…

With a growl, he pulled himself up off the ground. "Lightning Style: Electric Gyroscope Jutsu!" Forming a long set of necessary hand seals and while focusing his chakra, he created a pair of rings of electricity around himself that spun about like a gyroscope and was able to maintain a constant electric field throughout its radius, which was half a meter from him. Arielle watched the attack with cautious eyes. Not only did it look dangerous, it looked like it could also protect him. The only thing she could do was try to get rid of one of the rings. "I don't like that," she murmured, getting into a defensive crouch. "Wind Style: Air Pocket!"

It was a small pocket of air without much strength behind it, but it should have been enough to throw that jutsu off. However, instead of impacting, one of the rings deflected the attack back at her, at the same it launched itself at her at an amazing speed. Arielle sent chakra to her feet, trying to dodge it, but before she could even get into motion for a dodge, the ring slammed into her, causing a huge explosion of light and a buzz of sound, Arielle's body slumped to the floor.

"ARIELLE!" Kas screamed.

"Oh no," Naruto breathed. "Is she-"

"Arielle!" Phoenix shouted in horror. She couldn't believe this. Arielle was strong, she never got hurt…but there was her limp body just…

Kas reacted faster, running as fast as he could towards Arielle's fallen body. Carefully, he scooped up her limp form, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I'll protect you," he murmured. With a boost to his chakra, he was over by Phoenix and Naruto, about to pass Arielle's body to his last teammate.

"I'll take her," Naruto said softly. "It's the least I can do for you guys."

"Please protect her," Kas whispered. "For me, please protect her." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll fight him for now. Just please keep her safe."

Naruto nodded. "I promise."

Kas turned, glaring at 'Iruka'. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled.

'Iruka' raised an eyebrow. The kid has height, and a little muscle, but there was no way he could-

He didn't even register the sucker punch until pain exploded in his gut. He staggered back, clutching his hurt stomach and coughing as air was forced from his body. He didn't even see the brat move! It was a damn good shot, he'd give the brat that, but shit! Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, 'Iruka' noticed a fair amount of pain with the gut shot, which was something he wasn't used to, but then again, he should have been considering that was what these genin were doing to him so often, but he wasn't used to genin landing hits on him! And to such a crucial point… this wasn't good. As a (former, since he abandoned his family and his village so long ago) jounin he was used to getting hit with bare fists, though he wasn't sure any of the genin were proficient in taijutsu, so hits to the face and hits to the groin were (unfortunately) things he were very used to...but his stomach shouldn't have been so painful. The kid was running on pure rage, which would boost any shinobi's skills, especially if a loved one was involved. Clearly, the other brat had been important to him. The look in his eyes was furious, a burning passion. Fallen _comrades _usually didn't provoke emotions like this, but fallen _loved ones _did. And even without the anger boost, 'Iruka' could tell that this genin was strong without it. And he had seen the brat use earth jutsu, which if it had enough power and chakra behind it, could potentially cancel out his lightning jutsu. He could use Bulleting Rain again, but it took major chakra to maintain for long periods of time. For a few seconds, he'd be fine, but anything longer, and his chakra would drain. Oh well, he still had a fair amount of chakra left to deal with the boy and his friends.

He stood upright eyeing his opponent with calm eyes. The kid was still filled with rage, so he'd have to be careful until he wore the kid out. But from what he had gathered, the genin he was fighting was fast enough without a chakra boost, so fighting him with one was going to be a challenge. Taking a breath, he pulled out three kunai and launched them at the kid, but the throw felt too sluggish. With sharp reflexes, he pulled out his own kunai and deflected all of the kunai launched, but it gave him the cover he needed to run in and delivered a high jump kick. But, the tall genin kid ducked under it and launched an uppercut that hit 'Iruka' in the groin. Again with the nut shots!

Hissing, he gripped his groin, holding himself as pain raced through him. _That _was not something most genin did in fights, hitting in the groin, but if they played dirty like this, they had tricks, which wasn't good for him.

The kid rushed him, doing as the other did and delivering a strong kick to his side that sent him rolling. Loose stones dug into his skin, his clothes dirty with cuts and burns. He sprang to his feet, even though it was too slow, and tried to throw shuirken for some kind of cover, but all the kid did was _smack _them away from him and rushed forward again, about to attack him. He tried a roundhouse kick, but the genin ducked under it. Before 'Iruka could try to even reciprocate the dodge, however, a strong jab into his side with a kunai sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn't fall, he wasn't going to fall, but he had just sustained his first, albeit nonlethal, injury and was now suffering from blood lose, even if it was minor.

Things were not looking good for him.

Grunting, he yanked the kunai out of his skin and rushed his opponent, raising it high. The genin across from him ran at him as well, but he didn't arm himself. Instead, when 'Iruka' did a downwards slash with his kunai, the kid brought his forearm up and blocked it, ignoring the blood that began to pool, and growled, giving a sharp uppercut. 'Iruka's' head snapped up from the blow, though he threw his foot out to catch the genin on the jaw. The genin refused to be shaken, planting his feet and giving a slight grunt at the impact. 'Iruka' tried to give a downwards slam to the genin's unprotected head with his clasped hands, but he reached up and grabbed his wrists, yanking him down. 'Iruka' was able to right himself and flip backwards, trying to get in a low jump kick. He was slightly happy when it connected; maybe he would have had an advantage. It was _supposed _to at least throw him back, but the genin just grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. With a smirk, he drove his foot down into 'Iruka's' stomach, making him cough up blood.

"What's the matter?" Kas sneered. "You're impersonating a tokubetsu jounin. You should be better than that." As he spoke, he repeatedly drove his foot into 'Iruka's' stomach, making a small dent in the ground. When the older man groaned in pain, Kas chuckled darkly and kicked him in the side as hard as he could. 'Iruka' hissed at the pain as he body went soaring. A splash of water engulfing him, followed by a sharp pressure on his head made him wince again. What in the world had just happened?

~Konoha~

"U-Um, Kakashi? What's wrong?" Kain tried in a scared tone, ducking behind the coffee table in the kitchen. "You're starting to scare me."

"Why are you running _Iruka?_" Kakashi stalked closer. "Unless you did something, or you're mad, which would be the only reason you'd call me Hatake-san."

"P-Please," Kain stuttered, making his eyes go wide and afraid. "Kakashi, you're acting really weird. L-Let's just talk about this? Please?"

Kakashi came closer, at the edge of the coffee table now. "Why are you running from me then? If you want to talk, come here." He sat on the couch and patted his lap. Kain willed himself not to blush. While many women and men alike would _love _to brag about getting to lap up with the Copy-nin, Kain wanted nothing more than to scream 'fuck this' and just leave. But still, if he wanted things to be convincing…

Reluctantly, Kain slowly placed himself in Kakashi's lap, but he wasn't blushing. ANBU didn't get embarrassed by something like this. He slowly breathed out, but didn't face Kakashi. This was horrific enough as it stood. And even though there was a chance he could see Kakashi unmasked, this particular situation was not the way he wanted to find out.

"See? Isn't that better?"

Kain grudgingly nodded. "I-I guess so."

"Good," Kakashi grinned under his mask. And with a move Kain almost didn't see, Kakashi had him bent over the table, his hands pinned by a slightly larger one. And worst of all, there was another hand groping his ass! Oh no. Kakashi wasn't about to-

""You're too tense," he purred, freaking _purred. _"Do you want me to massage then tension out of you?"

Kain winced. Nope. Things were going too far. "W-Wait!" He called when a hand slipped to the waistband of his pants. "Just wait!"

With an equally quick move, Kain wriggled out from under Kakashi and retreated to the doorway of the kitchen. "Just wait a damn minute! I did _not _sign up for this!"

Even with the mask on, Kain knew Kakashi was gaping at him in surprise.

"Nope! I don't care! Kas can finish what the hell he started without my help from here on in! My missions may have called for some sick shit, but this," he waved a hand to the coffee table. "This shit is too damn much! This wasn't part of the plan! This wasn't a part of anything I thought I was getting involved with!" His voice was panicky, he knew that, but still, after almost being groped by the Copy-nin and then almost molested by him was too much for one day. Damn it Kas! "Nope! Screw this! I'm out! That's a whole lot of nope I didn't sign up for! Look, I'm not Iruka! My name is Sebasuchan Kain, jounin in rank. Registration number 018397."

Kakashi smirked. "I know," he said simply. "I knew you weren't Iruka. I would have stopped before things got too heated. I know when something is off about my lover."

"Really?" Kain raised an eyebrow. "And you groped me because…?"

"I wanted to see how far you would go," Kakashi shrugged. "So, who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?"

"You may not know me," Kain began, holding up his hands. "But you might know my brother Kasutieru, I mean Kas. Something is up with his sensei, who was imprisoned in T&amp;I because he was made out to be an imposter, but Kas seemed to think he was the real thing, so I helped him escape. I henged into what he really looks like, since I've only met Umino Iruka once before since he's taught my brothers, but I didn't really remember what he looked like, and I stayed here to impersonate him so that he could go find his genin team. And then you came in, and here we are." Kain sighed. "I signed up for none of this, and there's a chance I could lose my job at T&amp;I because I've broken about a shitload of rules. So, I don't know exactly where they're at, but I'll go with you to help track them down and get Iruka, the real one, back to you."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Honestly, I should report you for this, but you _are _willing to help me out here, so I guess I'll let you slide, and put in a good word with Ibiki so nothing happens to your precious job at T&amp;I." He bit his thumb, slamming his palm onto the ground. In a puff of smoke, a brown pug stood, shaking his head and giving a small sneeze. "What do you want?" The pug grumbled, sneezing again.

"Iruka's scent, can you track it?"

"What? Can't keep a leash on your mate?"

"Pakkun…" Kakashi growled in warning.

"Fine. Fine." Pakkun turned, finally noticing Kain. "Is this why your mate left? Did you cheat on him or something? I mean, this guy does smell good but I thought you hated when your partners were taller than you-"

"Shut up and find Iruka," Kakashi growled, in no mood to deal with Pakkun right now.

Pakkun gave a small shrug and began sniffing around the living room. "He must have picked your bad habits. His scent leads out the window, not the door. Something must have happened."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kakashi gave Pakkun a none-too-gentle kick. "Let's go!"

"Would it kill you to say please?" Pakkun grumbled, following the scent. Kakashi ran after him, and after questioning his sanity and the choices he made in his career for a second, Kain followed.

~Forest~

There was a lake here. No, not a lake since it was too small. It was likely a pool really, and though the water was cold, it was refreshing…at least, it soothed the pain he felt in his wounds. However, his lungs were burning. Cool as the water may be, he couldn't breathe. Then again, there was a heavy pressure on his head, forcing him under the water and preventing him from breathing. He tried to throw him off, but he was beginning to lose strength as air escaped him.

"Havin' fun done there?"

Damn that genin!

"If you need to come up for air…eh. Whatever. Drown down there you bastard!"

The kid was asking for it now! The fight had been good in the beginning, but it was time for him to end this. With the last of his strength, he was able to make a few hand seals. _'Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!'_ He thrust out his hand, sending the ball of condensed lightning into the water. It lit up in a blaze, and with a shout of pain, the pressure on his head relinquished and 'Iruka' could breathe again. He was lucky enough that he had made a seal of chakra around himself to help stop the shock of everything, though it started to dim from the lack of control he had on his chakra. But it was enough to shield him from the shock of the electrified water as the genin slumped down, blood leaking into the water. Coughing as he broke the surface, 'Iruka' made it to the shore and coughed up all the water he had choked down.

* * *

"_KAS!" _Phoenix screamed, hands over her mouth. It couldn't be. Kas…was he dead. No. No, Kas wasn't dead. He was just unconscious. The blast was like the one Arielle had taken a few days ago, minor. He would be fine…right? Kas was resilient, just like she and Arielle were. Kas could survive this.

Ignoring her tears, she ran over to Kas's body slumped in the water, hesitant to reach out and get him. But the charge from the water should have been gone by now…

Thrusting a kunai into the ground and gripping the handle, she grabbed onto the back of Kas's jacket and hauled him out of the water, pressing an ear to his chest. She prayed for something, anything.

She didn't hear a sound. There wasn't a heartbeat down there.

An anguished cry tore itself from her throat. "You aren't dead!" She screamed at him, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. But she had to try; didn't she at least owe that to him? "You aren't dead! Your brothers are waiting for you at home, remember?! Kas! You have your younger brothers! You told us how much they love you! And your older brothers! And what about Arielle?! She loves you damn it! Are you really gonna leaver her heartbroken like that?! Damn it!" She willed herself not to cry. Kas would be okay. "Stop fucking with me!" She placed her hands on his chest, the way she was taught, and began to pump his chest, ignoring her tears. "27, 28, 29, 30," she sobbed, tilting his head back. She placed her mouth over his and blew air into his mouth two times. "Live damn you live!" she cried, starting to pump his chest again. "Damn it Kas! Stop it! Get up and help me fight him!" 27, 28, 29, 30…Two breaths…1, 2, 3-damn it! "Kas! Sensei needs us!" More tears fell, more than she could handle. "Kas…fuck! Get the hell up! Please!" She tried another set of CPR, willing his heart to get back into rhythm. "Don't you fucking ignore me!" She could still save him. She could restart his heart at least, and then get Naruto to get help to make sure he stayed alive. She could take on 'Iruka-sensei' on her own. She could-she could…

It didn't work. Her tears fell regardless. Both her teammates…they couldn't be…she should have been able to save them…but now they were…one of them was…dead.

"_**NO!**_"

~Iruka~

"T-That was Phoenix?" Iruka's eyes widened. "They're in trouble! Please, please be alive! I know you guys are tough, I know you are. Just please…please be alive."

With determination renewed, Iruka picked up the pace.

~Kakashi's Group~

"Did you hear that?" Kain called, referring to the feminine scream. "Someone was screaming."

Kakashi nodded. "That can't be anyone other than Phoenix or Arielle. They're the only people I think would be out here."

"Is that what those other scents are?" Pakkun asked. "They're a bit stale, but still a bit fresh. It's as if they were here a while ago, maybe 30 minutes? I don't know for sure, but I can pick up four scents here, and a fifth one, but that's your mate."

"We need to hurry. Pakkun, can we pick up the pace?"

"No problem," Pakkun replied, taking off into the trees.

~Forest~

"Kas," Phoenix whimpered. "You were just trying to protect Arielle and me, weren't you? You bastard…you knew he was a lightning user, why did you try to drown him?!" She wiped her eyes. "We should have done this together. We should have at least used Triple T…but you and Arielle didn't want to, and I let you go without a better plan. I'm sorry. Kas, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry."

She laid her head on his chest. Arielle would be heartbroken if she saw this right now. She wouldn't blame Phoenix, but Phoenix would blame herself. Maybe if she had a better plan, they could have ended things, made them better. Arielle wouldn't be unconscious and Kas wouldn't be-

Wait, what was that? Was that…

Placing her head on his chest, Phoenix wanted to cry in relief. Faint, it was really faint, but she could hear it.

A heartbeat.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You didn't die on me. Please stay alive for me." She needed some way to get him to a hospital so they could stabilize his heart, but Kas would be okay. "Naruto," Phoenix whispered. "Send a clone to go get help."

"R-Right," Naruto nodded slowly, face pale. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Phoenix nodded as well, brushing Kas's hair out of his face. "I'll stall if I need to," she murmured. It was a bit of a struggle, but she lifted Kas's body and placed him beside Arielle. "His heartbeart is weak, and a bit unstable. Please hurry."

"I will," Naruto agreed. He quickly made a clone that looked as worried as him, but took off regardless.

"Pathetic," 'Iruka' sneered. "He shouldn't go down from a shock like that, and he should have known better. Throwing a lightning user into water is a rookie mistake. Then again, you are all genin, so I shouldn't have expected much."

"Shut up!" Phoenix shouted. "Shut the hell up! And drop that stupid disguise!"

"Why? Can't take your sensei speaking the truth?"

"Shut up!" She threw a kunai with all her strength, satisfied when it impaled his shoulder. "You aren't our sensei! Drop the damn disguise before I do it for you!"

'Iruka'- no, he could go by Rikiyo now, smirked, letting his clever disguise drop. Instead of brown hair, long white-blonde hair appeared, braided in a long twist down his back. Brown eyes quickly shifted into oddly red eyes. His body grew in size, muscles becoming a bit more profound as the normally tanned skin became an ashen pale color. Still smirking, he ripped the kunai out of his shoulder, not even feeling the pain from it.

"Happy?"

"…Who are you?" Phoenix hissed. "And why did you come to the Hidden Leaf?"

"I guess I can amuse you, since you won't be alive long enough to tell my story. My name is Kurata, Kurata Rikiyo. My name isn't all that well-known, so I would understand why you don't recognize it. I'm the last of my clan anyways. I mean, who would want a clan of shinobi who could impersonate any other shinobi in the world to still roam the world? They _feared _us, and our Kekkei Genkai. To absorb chakra and them incorporate it into your own system should be impossible, but it's our specialty. That's why shinobi like the Copy-nin are sent to eliminate us. My village didn't like us, and thought we were potentially dangerous in fear that we could stage a coup and get rid of our resident Kage. But when they couldn't get rid of us, they asked for help from the Leaf, and Hatake Kakashi."

"So you have a grudge against Kakashi-sensei because he killed your clan?"

"No, rather, it was a squad of ANBU, but the fearsome Hound and the Copy-nin are the same person. How I know that is none of your concern, but understand that I want that man dead for the murder of my family. So, I was going to take something precious from him, and if this Umino Iruka was his precious person, there was nothing better to do than allow him to rot in T&amp;I in my place. And then, while I was in his lover's body, I would kill him. He didn't know anything, and wouldn't have suspected anything. Until you brats decided something wasn't right. But anyways, the Kurata clan was exterminated around 15 years ago, but I survived regardless, training every day for the past few years until I honed my Kekkei Genkai to the fullest of its abilities so that I could challenge him and destroy the Hidden Leaf form the inside out. And I knew for a fact that it was the Copy-nin. So now, I'm out for revenge. And now that you know, what are you going to do about that?"

Amazingly, Phoenix giggled. "Heh…your story is tragic. I'll give you that. But…I guess the Kurata clan is going to end here and now."

Her body was smoking. That was strange. He didn't attack her yet, her body should have been fine. But…her chakra was growing. It was becoming monstrous, and rising by the second. The smoke around her body was getting thicker, but not to the point where he couldn't see her begin to rise to her feet.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone what you told me," she giggled. She raised her head, and Rikiyo was shocked to see that she had no pupils, just full crimson eyes. And the smirk on her face was downright maniacal. "I'm gonna kill you!" She cheered with another giggle.

"Naruto! Phoenix!"

Naruto turned, glad to see his brother rushing towards him. "Iruka-sensei!" He knew that this was his brother, just by the look of relief on his face and the concern etched across his eyes. It didn't matter that he looked unfamiliar, Naruto knew this was the real Iruka.

"Are you all okay-oh," Iruka breathed, seeing Kas and Arielle beside each other. "They aren't…they're not dead thankfully."

"I know," Naruto breathed. "Sensei, Kas needs help! He was electrocuted and-and Arielle had-she-she had, and Kas is-"

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's head. "I understand. And don't worry. I know a little about medical nin-jutsu. I can help Kas for now, and I'll be able to help Arielle, but…" his gaze turned to Phoenix. "I don't know how to help her…" _'I only hope she doesn't completely lose it…'_ He knew about Phoenix's…issue, and he only hoped she'd have some sort of control.

Phoenix giggled again. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Rikiyo asked nervously.

"Hah! For me to kill you! Are you ready?!" The smile on her face was malicious. "Even if you're not, I'm gonna kill you!" Even without pupils, her eyes were insane, crazy, wild. Nothing like the brat he had encountered before.

"I guess that means you're ready," Phoenix grinned. "Good! I can go ahead and finally extinguish the Kurata clan!"

~Kakashi's Group~

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi hissed. "That chakra…even from here, I can feel it."

"Yeah," Kain murmured. "There's only one chakra I know that it could possibly be."

Ah, so Kain experienced the Nine-Tails attack? It figures, because Kain did look like a young adult, so he might have been a genin or a chuunin at the time. And Kakashi had to agree. This chakra did feel as monstrous…but something was off about it.

"I don't think it's the Fox," Kakashi said aloud. "It doesn't feel the same as that night."

"You're right," Kain agreed. "It feels…hotter. Even from here, I feel like I'm burning up, and it isn't even that hot outside."

"Then, what's the source of this heat? Is it your brother?"

"No," Kain shook his head. "I know Kas's chakra, and it isn't this wild. Nor this big. What this could mean, I don't know. The only conclusion is the Fox, but we both agreed that the chakra feels too different."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Then what could this chakra be?"

~Forest~

She was giggling. There was no other way to explain it. The girl was standing there giggling at him, with her maniacal evil pupil-less eyes. "I've tasted blood one before," she said conversationally. "It was Kakashi-sensei's blood. The thing you're after. Surprisingly, it was sweet. I thought it would be bitter." She licked her lips. "I wonder what yours will taste like."

He didn't even see her move. One minute, she was standing twenty feet away from him, and in the next, her teeth had sunk into his shoulder. Rikiyo howled in pain, shaking his arm wildly to dislodge her. The genin giggled, back-flipping off of him. Rikiyo sent three kunai after her, but before they even hit her skin, they _melted. _She didn't even notice as she licked her lips and grimaced. "Your blood is sour. I don't really like sour things." She smiled. "So, I guess I'll have to find a different way to kill you."

She ran forward, and the only way Rikiyo could describe it was drunk. She looked like a heavy-drinker the way she was sloppily teetering on her feet with each step of her run. But it made her all the more difficult to track her movements. Not only was her gait too confusing, but she was running in a zig-zag pattern as well, giving her a sluggish appearance. But it didn't affect her speed. Rikiyo protectively crossed his arms in front of him, but it did nothing to protect him as she slammed her head into his gut. Rikiyo staggered back, but slammed a fist down. He was met with nothing but and slammed in fist into the ground. Where did she-

"Up here," she teased.

Rikiyo looked up, seeing the girl above him. What shocked him was the fact that there were wings on her back, giving her the appearance of flying. Then again, she _was _flying. The wings gave a flap every once in a while, letting her hover in the air.

"Well? Are you coming up here or what? If not, I'll come to you." Her wings gave a mighty flap and she dove down straight at him. "Secret Art: Flamethrower!" She put a hand to her mouth and blew, but this time, she blew a kiss. It wasn't a normal kiss though. For some reason, it looked like a giant condensed fire stream that was coming straight for him.

"Whoa," Naruto breathed. "Phoenix is…she's got wings!"

"I know," Iruka murmured, hands over Kas. He knew a bit of advanced medical ninjutsu, so he could at least get Kas's heart a bit more stable until they could get him to a hospital. "Believe me, I know." Kas's heartbeat was stronger. That was good. He'd be disoriented and weak if he woke up anytime soon, but he'd be in much better condition. "Watch Kas," he ordered. "If his heartbeat goes erratic, you tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, scooting over to kneel beside Kas.

Iruka sighed, placing his hands over Arielle. He didn't have the chakra to spare for this, but saving his genin team was more important that his own well-being. But then again, he would have to worry about Phoenix. She was at least somewhat conscious of her actions, but if she lost her sanity…Iruka didn't have to imagine what would happen. He had only heard about what could happen if her sanity completely left her.

"Aw, you're no fun," Phoenix pouted. "You blocked it."

"Was I not supposed to do so?" Rikiyo growled.

"Well," she actually looked like she was thinking about this. "If you _did _block it, then I could punch you. It you _didn't _block it, you'd burn up." She rushed him again, a spin kick to his temple disorienting him. "I guess it was better that you _did _block it."

Rikiyo stood, brushing off his clothes. "Try and block this! Storm Style: Bulleting Rain!"

Storms clouds gathered over Phoenix. Instead of being scared, she looked up in amazement. "Ooh, pretty clouds."

"You won't think they're so pretty," Rikiyo growled, letting the rain drops fall.

Shock was the only thing that registered as the raindrops _evaporated _before they even touched the girl. Once they got near the steam, they disappeared, and Rikiyo had to quickly call if his storm clouds, else he would waste his chakra. Instead, he charged her, throwing a barrage of shuriken. Like the kunai, when they got too close to her, they melted at her feet, a steady pool of metal around her. Rikiyo kept going, landing a blow directly to her face. The girl grabbed his wrist and flung him in a circle before letting him fly. Once again, Rikiyo found himself in the pool, a foot on his head to prevent him from breeching the surface.

"You ever get that strangest feeling of déjà vu?" She lifted her foot from the water so that she was balancing on one foot instead of having one in the pool. "No? Eh, what do you care? You're drowning."

She looked down. Surprisingly, there were no bubbles floating to the surface. "Does this mean you're dead?" She hopped off his head and onto the shore, pulling out her staff. As soon as her fingers touched it, it lit up in a blaze of fire, but it didn't burn. And the tip of one end blazed to life in a fiery point.

Rikiyo broke the surface, coughing up water (again) only to duck back under as a fire staff swished over his head. Luckily, he didn't get hit, but his braid was another story. He sadly watched as the strands that weren't incinerated floated in the shallow pool.

"Your hair was so pretty," she said conversationally. "Too bad."

Rikiyo grabbed her legs from under the water, but the girl sliced at his hands with her fire staff. While the cut was shallow, it also burned, forcing him to let go. He drove his hands into the pool to cool them off and hopefully think of a plan, but was halted as a hand gripped what was left of his hair and yanked him up out of the water, where he thankfully gulped large swallows of air. However, he choked them back out when a solid kick connected with his chest. It was much harder than any hit he had ever taken in his life and he knew that something had to have broken. He felt it and he heard it deep within his chest. He was lifted until he was at eye-level with the girl, staring into crimson eyes without pupils. "I feel like killing you," Phoenix murmured. "But I wanna play some more. What's a girl to do?"

Rikiyo felt blood coming up his throat, and without wanting to, he spit it on the girl's shirt. She grimaced and bashed her head into his. "You got my shirt dirty," she growled, harshly kicking him. "I'm serious this time. Your end is right here."

If Rikiyo could change anything, it would be the way he died. He didn't want to die staring into those pupil-less crimson eyes.

* * *

"Gah!" Arielle gasped as she came to. "What the- what just happened?"

"Arielle!" Naruto shouted, throwing his arms around her neck. "You aren't dead!"

"I almost died?!" She shook her head. "I don't even…remember…" her eyes found their way to Kas's body. "What happened to him? What's wrong?"

Naruto removed his arms, bowing his head. "H-he tried drowning the guy," he murmured. "But I guess he was still alive because the water…"

Iruka sighed. "Arielle, the nin electrified the water, and Kas had a foot in it. And I guess the nin had a chakra shield around him, but Kas wasn't so lucky. His heart stopped. Phoenix or Naruto must have done CPR because it went back into rhythm, though it was weak. For now, I've got him stable, but until we get him to a hospital, I don't recommend him getting up and moving. That's the last thing he needs."

Arielle took a shuddering breath, wiping her eyes. "W-What's wrong with Phoenix?"

"We…we don't know," Iruka lied. "After she saw you and Kas…she went berserk."

Arielle gave a small nod. _'Sensei's lying,' _Arielle thought. _'He knows exactly what's wrong with Phoenix; he just doesn't want to tell me.'_ "I'm going to help her."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure," Arielle said, cutting off Naruto's protest. "I can tell from here that Phoenix isn't in her right mind. I might be able to snap her out of it, but she'll need help once she comes back to us." Leaning down, she laid a gently kiss on Kas's forehead. "Please be safe," she whispered.

And with that, she charged into the battle.

* * *

"Ugh!" Phoenix winced when a sharp hit connected with her shoulder. Where Rikiyo had gotten the kunai, she didn't know. But now it was embed in her shoulder and it gave her a sharp slice of pain. However, she yanked it out of her flesh and slammed it down. Rikiyo jerked his head to the side, which was lucky for him because if he didn't, the kunai would have gone straight through his eye.

"Insolent little wench," Rikiyo hissed. "Don't think this means anything. You and your friends just caught me off guard. I wasn't used to being in such a weak bod-Ulgh!" He choked as he got head bashed again.

"_Never _insult my sensei," she growled.

Rikiyo smirked. "I see. Impersonating him _was _a good idea. He truly is loved by all. It's a shame though. He'll be sealed up for a while, so when you defeat me, he'll still be stuck in my body." Maybe if he bluffed, he could get free.

"Hah! That's funny. I remember something about a seal wearing off when the caster of said seal died," she rubbed her chin in thought. "But maybe I was mistaken."

Damn this girl! He needed a way out, and fast! If only there was some sort of distraction…

The girl froze when a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Phoenix," another girl's voice came. "Snap out of it."

"A-Arielle?" She said hesitantly. "You're not dead?"

"Y'know, I thought I was too, but I'm not. Now calm you ass down Phoenix." She patted her head. "I'm loving the pain you're putting this guy through, but you might accidentally kill us all. Your chakra is going haywire right now and if you get any more out of control, you might kill us all."

Phoenix took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay," she murmured, bowing her head. "I'm calm."

Rikiyo internally grinned as her pupils returned to her eyes and her chakra lowered. Good, he had gotten the distraction he needed. Stealthily, he weaved hand signs while the two were distracted. "Lightning Style," he slowly raised his hand. "Lightning Beam!"

"Phoenix, look out!" Arielle shouted, pushing her friend out of the way. Rikiyo launched his lightning beam anyways.

Time slowed down.

Arielle pushed Phoenix, making sure that Phoenix stayed out of harm's way. Phoenix stumbled, her grip on Rikiyo loosened and she completely let go. Rikiyo had let his lightning beam loose, which headed straight for Arielle. And Arielle had her other hand extended, two fingers pointed forward. She jerked violently when the lightning touched her fingers but she pivoted on her heel and somehow redirected the blast into the water where Rikiyo fell. The water became charged and Rikiyo shouted in pain.

"I think you killed him," Phoenix murmured from the ground where she fell as she stared at Rikiyo's body. "I think he's dead."

"I dunno," Arielle murmured, looking at her hands. "I don't even know what I did anymore." She stared at Rikiyo's body. "But I guess it's over."

"You stupid bitches!" Rikiyo yelled, springing up and grabbing them by their throats. "That charge wasn't enough to kill me, even in the water! But allow me to return the favors you gave me." Laughing, he dunked their heads under the water and held tight, strengthening his grip. "How does it feel?!" He shouted. "How does it feel to have the favor returned?!" The bubbles were rising to the surface, and quickly. But they were beginning to slow. Finally, finally he would win! No mere genin were going to-

A large chunk of rock smashed into his back, causing him to stumble and fall into the pool. Rikiyo choked, the impact making him fall. He also lost his grip on the two girls, who quickly pushed away from him. Who the hell had-

"That," Kas panted. "Was for hurting my girl. And this," he crouched again. "Is for trying to drown her and Phoenix." And with that, Kas launched another rock at him. Rikiyo's head snapped back as the rock collided with his face. Damn it. There went his nose.

"Kas!" Phoenix shouted when she resurfaced.

"SEBBY!" Arielle screamed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Y-Yeah," he panted. "We have to finish him off, and fast. I can barely stand as of now."

"And there's only one way to do that," Phoenix said. "We have to use Hurricane Drop!"

Arielle slowly climbed to her feet on the water, shakily standing. "Are you sure? We practice that less than Triple T!"

"She's right," Kas called, coughing. "We can't be sure that it will work."

"Then we make sure it works this time," Phoenix commanded, getting to her feet as well. "Arielle, do you think you can handle setting this up."

"Y-Yeah, but if this doesn't work-"

"It'll work," Phoenix interrupted, watching a disoriented Rikiyo slowly try to stand. "Now start it. Around Rikiyo. And hurry!"

Arielle gave a single nod. "Okay," she agreed. "Wind Style: Hurricane Winds!"

Rikiyo looked around in slight apprehension as winds began to whip around him, dancing in each other and throwing up the water of the pool. What made him apprehensive was the fact that the winds were getting closer and closer to him.

"Alright. Let's end this. Go!" Phoenix shouted.

On her shout, Kas and Arielle followed her lead and sprinted towards the hurricane. The only thing that shocked everyone was the fact that they jumped _into _the hurricane. Instead of getting thrown out, they shifted around so that they were floating along with the breeze, instead of getting tossed around in it.

"Kas!" Phoenix yelled over the winds. "Do you think you can do your part?!"

"I got it!" Kas shouted back. Throwing his legs back, he did a nose dive straight towards Rikiyo while forming hand seals. "Earth Style: Rock Pillars!" He landed inches away from Rikiyo and slammed his hands down, making pillars of earth rise from the ground. Rikiyo was trapped between them as they rose. Because of his chakra, Kas wasn't able to make pillars that were too thick or too large, but it was enough. Rikiyo's limbs were trapped between the unstable pillars. Kas jumped back into the hurricane, but his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp.

"Damn," Phoenix growled. "I'll have to be quick with this one." As Kas did, Phoenix did a nose dive, heading straight towards Rikiyo. "Fire Style: Flamethrower!" She blew a stream of fire, not as thick as it would normally be since she was running low on chakra, but it engulfed Rikiyo as she desired. Flipping back, she grabbed Kas's body and jumped out of the hurricane.

Arielle nodded once her friends were out, jumping out herself. "Wind Style: Air Pocket Burst!" Once she landed, she thrusted the Bird sign at the hurricane, and almost everywhere, pockets of air began to 'explode' around Rikiyo.

"If that doesn't at least incapacitate him," Phoenix murmured as she hefted Kas's body higher onto her shoulders. "I don't have any more ideas."

"I think we got him," Arielle said confidently.

~Kakashi~

"Boss! There they are!" Pakkun called, dropping down into a clearing. "Do you see that hurricane? I think that's our goal!"

"Yeah, but then who exactly is in it?" Kain asked, dropping beside Pakkun and Kakashi. "If it's the enemy, that's a good thing, but if it's one of the genin or Umino Iruka, that could be bad news."

The three ran towards the vortex, watching random air explosions go off around the hurricane. To Kakashi's relief, he saw Phoenix standing on the water with someone on her shoulder. It looked like Arielle was close to the vortex, but she seemed fine. Naruto was sitting on the ground, stunned, next to a nin Kakashi didn't recognize. But he did recognize the chakra he felt from the shinobi. _'Iruka,'_ he thought in relief.

Arielle grabbed Rikiyo by the hair that he _did _have and dragged him back on shore and back to where Iruka and Naruto were waiting. "He's not dead," she said. "He's just inconstipated."

"Incapacitated," Phoenix corrected, laying Kas on the ground. "It's incapacitated."

Arielle kneeled as well, brushing some wet hair out of his face. "Whatever," she murmured. "I'm just glad we're all o-"

Phoenix groaned and fell face first onto the ground.

"-kay," Arielle finished, rolling her eyes. "Damn it Phee. You overdid yourself," she said softly, turning Phoenix onto the ground. She brushed some on Phoenix's loose bangs out of her face. "But you did protect us in the end."

"I'm proud of her," Iruka murmured. "She managed to not only find out something was amiss, but she also lured him out of the village and gave you all an opening to take him out." He chuckled. "And you and Kas were able to get some damage on him as well. If it wasn't for you three, he would have taken my place in the village and left me in T&amp;I to be killed and he would kill Kakashi and other shinobi without anyone every knowing. I'm glad you're all safe."

Arielle grinned. "I'm glad all of this is over." She looked down. "Though, Ibi-kun won't be so happy that we stole ANBU tactical gear."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Ibi-kun?"

"Ibiki-san," Arielle answered.

"Uh-huh. I think that because you were able to take down an enemy to the village, he'll overlook it."

Arielle hummed. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"I do."

Arielle, Iruka, and Naruto turned to see Kain standing there with Kakashi and Pakkun. Kain was smiling.

"Big Sebby!" Arielle shouted, tackling Kain into a hug. "You're here!"

"Well, I did swear to Kas I would help him. And since I _am _Ibiki's right hand man, though I am in a bit of trouble, I think I can get Ibiki to let you guys off the hook. As for me, I don't know, but I think he'll look past that too."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm glad everyone is alright." His gaze went to Kas and Phoenix. "At least, we will be once we get back to the village." Though he was worried about Kas, he couldn't help but notice that fat that Phoenix barely had any wounds. He knew that she had at least gotten hurt somewhere, but he could see no trace of anything. Dried blood marred her wounds, but it was simply dried. And now that he was looking at her, Arielle looked almost perfectly fine herself. Other than being dirty and wet, she looked like she had barely sustained any injury, and that was surprising enough.

"Kas," Kain breathed, giving a small gasp. Slowly, he cradled Kas's body in his arms and lifted him up. "I know my brother. He can be a stubborn bastard when he wants to be. I bet he pushed himself too hard in this battle huh?"

"I'm not sure," Arielle admitted. "I was unconscious, but he didn't look good when I woke up."

"Huh. You don't say," Kain murmured.

"Did you guys see my clone?" Naruto asked. "Is that how you found us?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "In fact, it was Pakkun who lead us here. We never saw a clone come by."

"What?! But I was sure that-"

"Did you send it in the right direction?" Arielle cut in.

"Uh…Yes?" But Naruto looked nervous as he twiddled his thumbs.

Arielle face palmed. "You're an idiot."

~Hospital~

Kas blearily opened his eyes, groaning at the harsh white light above him. "Damn," he grumbled. "Too bright."

"Sebby!" A voice to his right cheered, right before a large weight settled on his chest.

"Ouch," he hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the voice amended, the weight lifting. "I'm so sorry Sebby! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Kas slowly sat up, observing his surroundings. Obviously, he was in a hospital room. There was a heart rate machine hooked up to him, and in the other bed, Phoenix was sleeping quietly. What really surprised him were the bunches of flowers _everywhere _around the room, along with balloons, cookies, and chocolate lying around. There was a dent in one pile where Arielle had obviously eaten some. "Why am I in the hospital and why are there so many flowers and candies?"

"Oh!" Arielle grinned. "Well, the guy, Rikiyo was his name, was revealed to be a traitor, and everyone who was starting to get upset with us realized that they were wrong and they decided to make it up to us by sending us this stuff. You and Phoenix were sleeping, so that's why you didn't notice it, but your brother was in here a while ago, and even Morino-san was in here! But, still, people were dropping these things off, not only because they were wrong, but because they were proud of us for exposing the truth. So, they gave us this stuff." She pouted. "We were all worried about you though. That electrocution threw your heart out of rhythm, and then it completely stopped. Had Phoenix not done CPR, you would have died back there. The fact that you decided to get up and keep fighting made it worse. While you did have enough strength to get up and help us, since your heartbeat was still weak, it was borderline lethal for you to have put that strain on yourself. Your brother rushed you back here and they hooked you up to some machines to get your heart back to the right rhythm. After you were stable, you fell asleep, and they all thought you had slipped into a coma, but they assured you were just sleep." She whacked him on the head. "But you made us all worried about you idiot! We all panicked!"

"I'm sorry," Kas mumbled. "But after you went down, I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I had to protect you." _Because I do like you, despite how I act. _That remained unsaid; Kas didn't need Arielle to know that and have something to hold over him.

"I know," Arielle grinned. "I heard what you said about protecting your girl."

Kas felt himself blush. "How do you know I was walking about you?"

"The only other girl was Phoenix," Arielle pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I say my girls, I mean the girls on my team. We became close, so that's how I see you two."

"But you said 'my girl'. Singular," Arielle was smiling at him.

"I'm too sleepy to do this right now," Kas muttered.

Arielle brushed stray hair from his face. "Then sleep. We aren't getting released until tomorrow."

"…Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"You might do something to me…I'm not sure if I could trust you."

"Arielle, humor me. Please."

"Fine." She shut her eyes. "Happy?"

There was a silence for a moment, and then she felt a warm hand over her eyes, making her jump. "My eyes are closed!" She protested. "Why are you-" her angry statement was cut off when a pair of lips closed over her own. Was Kas…kissing her? Wait…yup, Kas was kissing her.

Slowly, the other lips left her own, though the hand stayed over her eyes. Arielle ripped the hand off her eyes, which removed itself without protest, and fell limply to the side. When she opened her eyes, Kas had already settled back onto his pillows and was fast asleep. Arielle grinned.

One second passed, then another and another until-

"Phoenix!" Arielle hissed, going to her friend's beside. "Phoenix!"

"Huh?" Phoenix slowly blinked open her eyes. "What?"

"Phoenix!" Arielle shook her shoulders. "Get up!"

"What?!" Phoenix growled, shoving her off. "What do you want?"

"Kas kissed me!" Arielle whispered happily.

"He did?" Phoenix sat straight up. "When?"

"Just a second ago! He told me to close my eyes, and when I did, he kissed me! Now he's pretending to be asleep! But he kissed me!"

"I thought Kas didn't really like you!"

"Well, he obviously lied! He _does _like me! He wouldn't have kissed me otherwise!"

"You do realize this means we have to get him to confess, right?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

The two girls giggled, both shooting looks at Kas. "How long do you think he'll deny it?" Phoenix asked.

"Forever. Boys are weird that way."

Phoenix looked at her lap. "Yeah. Most of them are."

The two shared another laugh, Arielle plopping a bouquet of flowers on Phoenix's lap. "Oh yeah, those are for you. At least, there a part of what was dropped off for you, but I know you like white roses."

Phoenix laughed. "I really do, but who are they from?"

"The better question is: who aren't they from?

"…Uh, I don't know how to answer that."

"It's okay," Arielle patted her head. "That's perfectly fine."

Phoenix rolled her eyes, turning her head when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," she called, turning back to her roses.

"Um, Phoenix?" A familiar voce said hesitantly.

"_You!" _Arielle hissed. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I-I came to apologize to Phoenix for earlier."

Phoenix was still tired, in no mood to deal with Arielle screaming right now. "Arielle, let him in. I want to hear what he has to say."

"Thank you," Kiba breathed, stepping into the room. Arielle glared at Kiba as he neared Phoenix's beside. "You have one minute," Arielle hissed.

Phoenix flicked her ear. "Shut up. He has as long as he needs."

"No! He _hurt _you Phoenix! He made you cry!"

"I know," Phoenix said calmly. "But he had good reason."

"Good reason?! Phoenix, he made you cry!"

"I do admit that I cried."

Arielle whipped her head back to Kiba, glaring daggers at him. "She cried for days because of you!"

"…It was only for 10, 20 minutes tops," Phoenix pointed out.

"Do you know how much ice cream she binged on?!" Arielle shouted, ignoring Phoenix. "She gained like, 30 pounds from all that ice cream she ate to get over you!"

"…_you _ate ice cream before we left and finished a whole tub!" Phoenix protested. "And when I asked for some, you snatched the tub away and told me to get my own!"

"I was her only comfort through that!" Arielle continued. "I was the only one who could help her through her heartbreak!"

"I wasn't heartbroken!" Phoenix rolled her eyes. "And we were putting on ANBU tactical gear, which we in fact need to return, and then you went to hang out with Kas and Naruto and left me in my room!"

"_We _were all she had!" By this time, Kiba was completely ignoring Arielle. By now, he figured Arielle was just trying to make him feel bad (it was working in the beginning) but he knew better. That, and Phoenix had an amused look on her face.

"I cried for ten minutes and then got over it," Phoenix said. "And then we all set out. At what point did I need comfort?"

"She's still having trouble getting over what you said!"

Phoenix had enough, smacking Arielle with her flower bouquet. "That's enough of out you! Let me hear what Kiba has to say. And stop trying to make him feel bad!" She turned to Kiba, smiling gently. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Kiba shifted nervously on his feet. "Um, here," he mumbled, holding out a flower bouquet.

There was really no order to it, but Phoenix saw the theme. A white tulip, a purple hyacinth, and about a ton of daffodils in white paper, tied together with a pink ribbon. Kiba was asking her for forgiveness, saying he was sorry, and expressing his sorrow over what happened. Not only was the bouquet beautiful in her eyes, it was also sweet that he would go through such effort for her. It meant that he obviously cared enough and felt bad that he would do something like this for her.

"I didn't know you knew flower meanings," she said, giving the bouquet a tentative sniff. Maybe to others, it would have been a confusing mix, but to Phoenix, it was the best combination she had ever smelt.

"I didn't," he admitted. "I had to ask for help. And those were the best for asking for forgiveness, so…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Akamaru jumped from his jacket and landed in her lap, licking the hand he had bitten. Phoenix giggled and scratched behind his ears. "I forgive you. Both of you," she leaned over and kissed Kiba's cheek. "So don't stress about it, alright?"

"Okay," Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd be pissed at me."

"Well…I guess in a way we kinda deserved it. I mean, we didn't exactly try to get people to realize something was off. In fact, we kinda just went off without being provoked. So I could see where you might have been upset. Everyone loves sensei, so of course we would have been put on a most hated list since we were in the wrong in a way."

"Yeah, but I probably should have listened to you regardless instead of jumping to conclusions," Kiba admitted. "I have a problem with that."

Phoenix shrugged, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "Forget about it. It's over now, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

~A Little While Later~

"Hello Ibiki-san," Phoenix said politely as the large man walked into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ibiki answered. "For the sake of some paperwork I need to fill out, I need you to recount _exactly _what your thought process was when it came to Kurata Rikiyo, and exactly how you figured out he wasn't the real Umino Iruka." Ibiki sat in a chair by her beside. "I'll need to hear it from you and your teammates."

"Oh," Phoenix shrugged. "Well, it all started back when we were returning from Wave Country. We were nearing the Village Gates when Kas threw a kunai into some bushes. After that, we were attacked by lightning clones, only we didn't see the profile of the caster since they weren't full clones. But anyways, after they were all destroyed, we came back to the village. We went to the hospital, and then we went home. After we left the hospital, we didn't see sensei until the next day. Genma-san found us and told us that sensei was in the hospital after he was attacked in his home. So we went to see him."

"Is there where you first felt something was off?"

"Yes sir," Phoenix answered. "You see, I have this…chakra vision."

"Chakra vision? Explain this."

"Well…When I look at a person, I can see their chakra. Like, I can gauge how strong they are or what element they can use based on their glow, of this light I see around them. I'm starting to figure out what the colors mean, and the brightness or dimness tells me how much they have left."

Ibiki nodded, writing something down. "Alright, so because of your chakra vision, you knew something was wrong. But how did you distinguish him being low apart from him having a seal? If this is a new technique of yours, you must have been a bit confused."

"I thought so too. So I would just leave that point alone. But when he told his story, especially the part about the wind jutsu, I knew something was off."

"Because Iruka-san can't use wind jutsu?"

"Exactly. There was no possible way sensei could have used a wind jutsu. So, I started feeling his chakra and it felt so foreign. So, after we left, I told Kas and Arielle about how I was feeling, and then Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were together. And that's when everything became clear."

"But, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san's relationship isn't very private," Ibiki pointed out. "What was wrong on that front?"

"Their relationship isn't a secret, neither and the arguments they have sometimes. And they had a mini-fight on the way back from Wave, so there was no possible way they had made up that fast. And then, I guess Kas and Arielle realized something was off because they agreed with me and we attacked."

"And thus, after the attack, you decided to break into T&amp;I to see your 'real' sensei, which resulted in the huge mess of things you caused, and the missing tactical gear, correct?"

Phoenix wasn't sure if he was really mad of if he was amused. "Yes, which we will return."

Ibiki nodded, writing something else down. "Alright, so after that, you decided a frontal assault would be best?"

"Well…we did, but we had to find a way to separate him from Kakashi-sensei. So, since we had the gear, we decided to go with that approach. We impersonated ANBU and told Kakashi-sensei that the Hokage needed him, which was a lie. Once he was gone, he took him, Rikiyo, out to the forest to confront him. And after we tricked him into telling us he wasn't the right guy, we attacked. It was a hard fight, but in the end we won. Then I passed out and woke up here."

Ibiki nodded slowly. "Now, I understand that you want to be in ANBU when you're older, correct?"

"How did you-"

"That doesn't matter. Just answer the question."

"Well, my dad and my brother were both in ANBU, and I guess I want to follow them."

"I see…tell no one this, but as soon as you make it to Chuunin, come and see me. Not only will your mind be useful in T&amp;I, but I would also like to assign to you some shinobi to help you train for it. I only say start as a Chuunin so that you can breeze through your Jounin exam and be fully prepared for what ANBU entails. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Thank you Ibiki-san."

"You're welcome." He sighed. "Now I just have to get everything from your friends. What is Kasutieru's condition?"

"Kas?" Phoenix reached behind her and grabbed her pillow, throwing it as hard as he could at Kas. As soon as it impacted, Kas jerked awake, hissing. "Ah! Damn it Phoenix! What was that for?!"

She pointed at Ibiki. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh," Kas rubbed his forehead. "Why didn't you just shake me?"

"You're too far away."

Kas sighed. "What do you need Ibiki-san?"

Ibiki turned so that he was facing Kas. "Just some stuff I need to fill out a report. It's about what happened with Kurata Rikiyo. I understand in the beginning, everything started on the home stretch from Wave Country, and then escalated to where it was. What was your part in everything?"

"I…didn't really have a part," Kas admitted. "Honestly, the only thing I really did was get my brother on our side and confront Rikiyo by myself."

"You took on a jounin by yourself?"

"I was actually running on rage."

"I see. So, begin at T&amp;I. What happened?"

"Well, we'd have to start earlier with the flower. See, we went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to pick up some flowers to tell sensei that we would help him and that he should be careful. Unfortunately, the girl there didn't take kindly to us attacking Rikiyo in our sensei's body and nearly kicked us out…we ended up stealing the flowers."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Are you three trying to become criminals so young?"

"It wasn't intentional. We had a _very _valid reason." Kas shrugged. "But, we got caught in T&amp;I and had that confrontation with you. Arielle and I got separated from Phoenix and we ended up running into Kain. He was a few seconds from taking us to you, but I convinced him to help us. He lead us to a supply closet and let us in, then let us out when the coast was clear. Arielle had the idea to steal the tactical gear so we wouldn't be recognized, but we had to steal small ones for Arielle, Phoenix, and Naruto."

"Uzumaki? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ah, that. Well, to help cover us when we took the flowers and so we didn't draw attention to ourselves, he sent clones henged into us around town so it looked like we were just wandering around. He also knew something was wrong with sensei and agreed to help us."

Ibiki scribbled something down on his notepad, crossing something off and circling something. "So, after that, you dressed as ANBU and took Rikiyo and confronted him in the forest?"

Kas nodded. "Yeah. I admit that I found out my heart had stopped after he electrocuted me, but I was assured I'd be fine with some rest. And after that, well here I am."

Ibiki looked Kas straight in his eyes. "You do understand that you and your team has broken more rules than you could imagine, correct? In all honesty, all three of you, and your brother, would all be in jail for this for years. And I should have fired Kain for what he did as well."

Kas chuckled nervously. "But?" He prodded.

"But…since you _did _bring in a jounin enemy to the village, everything is being looked past," Ibiki finished.

"Dodged a kunai there," Kas murmured. "So what's gonna happen to Rikiyo? Won't he be killed after this?"

"He will," Ibiki nodded. "Later today in fact, after we interrogate him."

"Hmm. Well, he does deserve it after everything he's done."

Ibiki agreed, giving a small nod. "You and your brother and uncannily alike. Other than the height difference, it'd be hard to tell you guys apart, but Kain's eyes are a darker shade of green then yours are."

Kas laughed. "Yeah, people can't tell him from my dad, or my brother Kyle and Kenji apart. In fact, no one can tell any of us apart other than the height differences."

"Yes, but that being said, you must cast genjutsu, don't you?"

"Well…I do, but sometimes, I fight hand to hand in case I don't have an opening to strike."

"Kain has told me you're very proficient."

"He did?" Kas's eyes widened. "Wow…I never knew he thought that about me."

"Yes, he does. And with that, I'd like to ask you something. What do you think about T&amp;I?"

"It seems like a cool place. I mean," he started to blush. "I-I…kinda like knowing there's a place like that. When I was younger and found out about it, I thought about trying to work there…"

"I see…" Ibiki nodded. He wrote something down again. "If you still want to…well, once you become a chuunin, there's a chance an offer could be there."

Kas's eyes widened. "W-Wha-"

But Ibiki already stood. "Where can I find Arielle at?"

"T-The cafeteria," Phoenix mumbled, still in shock from what happened.

"Thank you," Ibiki gave a curt nod and brushed out of the room.

Once he was gone, Kas and Phoenix exchanged shocked looks before they both grinned at each other.

~Cafeteria~

"Hmm…everything here doesn't look all that good. The chicken looks okay, but Phoenix just wanted rice and Sebby isn't all that fond of chicken…oh well, I'll take two chickens for them," Arielle decided, picking up two trays.

"Excuse me," someone said form behind her, making Arielle jump.

"Gah!" She turned, hand over her heart. "Oh, it's you Ibi-kun."

"…It's Morino-san or Ibiki-san. Never call me Ibi-kun," Ibiki growled.

Arielle just smiled. "So, what're you here for?"

Ibiki gestured to a table. "I'd like to talk to you about everything that happened. Would you care to sit?"

Arielle shrugged, plopping onto the table. "Okay, but I won't be much help. Phee did most of the work anyways."

"Well, yes," Ibiki agreed, sitting a bit more gracefully in his own chair. "And I've heard enough from your friends, but I'd like to hear from you about everything that happened."

"Okay. I mean, after I was electrocuted, we came back to the village and went to the hospital. After we left, we heard the next day that something was wrong with sensei, so we went to see him. My gut _was _telling me that something was wrong, but I didn't listen, not until Phoenix started freaking out and telling us something wasn't right. So I felt his chakra and knew that something was up."

"And the story about his chakra being sealed?"

"That was utter bull. Besides, if you seal someone's chakra, why leave so much that they could still function and fight? It didn't make sense. And then, I have a sense of when someone's lying, so I knew things were weird. So, we came up with a plan to confront him, which involved flowers, clones, and tactical gear, which is very comfortable in fact. But anyways, I decided to steal the clothes since I guessed we would need them to confront sensei. After all, we easily became Konoha's most hated genin. So, what better way to infiltrate then as ANBU. They're the good guys."

"So, you said you have a sense to when someone's lying eh?" Ibiki rubbed his chin. "How does it work?"

She shrugged. "I just know."

"Hmm…would you believe me if I said I didn't believe you?" Ibiki tried.

"No, because you're lying," Arielle pointed out.

Ibiki nodded. "That skill would be useful in T&amp;I."

"Are-Are you offering me a job at T&amp;I?"

"Make Chuunin and we'll talk," Ibiki said as he stood, gliding out of the cafeteria and leaving Arielle stunned.

~Ibiki's Office~

Ibiki tossed his notepad onto the table and considered his notes. He wasn't sure how he felt about recruitment lately, but it would be nice to introduce new techniques and new methods for interrogation. Scratch that, they _needed _to do so. While some methods did work, there were others that needed to be pushed aside for newer ones. He never started recruitment this early, but one never knew. Plus, the names on his list held promise. He just had to wait, something he knew he could do. He _could _very well start with genin, but with the priorities genin had, it wouldn't work out so well. No, if he started with chuunin, he'd have much more to work with, more than what he already gathered.

_Possible Recruits for Torture and Interrogation Squad, Generation 9_

_Aburame Shino- Insect usage in Torture; plant insects in the body and let them roam_

_Nara Shikamaru-Genius; intellect would be greatly appreciated in Interrogation_

_Yukiokami Arielle-insightful; useful for Interrogation, can tell when someone lies_

_Rukia Keri__-__usefulness in genjutsu, if trained properly; room for improvement_

_Kurimuzon Phoenix-genius, good at working things to her favor; intellect would be useful in interrogation_

_Hanji Aiko-weapon master, silent; use in Torture. Can use weapons in a variety of ways_

_Sebasuchan Kasutieru-genjutsu caster, proficient. Useful for both interrogation and for Torture_

_Yamanaka Ino-Mind jutsu._

~T&amp;I~

Rikiyo looked around his cell. At least, he guessed it was a cell. It was more like a dome. His neck down was covered by this, only his head uncovered. The room he was in was dark, and he could vaguely see instruments sitting on the table beside him. They looked painful. And this dome…what if they crushed him in it? That wasn't a pleasant thought. In fact, he didn't like that option at all! He kinda wished he _had _spoken up earlier when they asked him about his motives. But it was over now. What a way to go, crushed by this strange dome.

The lights suddenly flicked on, making him wince as the harsh light assaulted his eyes after being in the dark for so long. Damn, so it was time.

Amazingly, that genin from before walked in. No, that wasn't the genin. This man, because he wasn't a genin, he couldn't be, stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He was tall, and he also had muscles. Not hulking ones that would make him look like an insane body builder, but enough to where his height and muscles made him one of the most intimidating things Rikiyo had ever seen. The ANBU mask on his belt was also intimidating enough.

"Now," the ANBU said after a short stare down. "There are two ways we do this. You either tell us right now or we resort to other methods to find out your plans."

Rikiyo sighed. "Once I tell you everything that needs to be said, you'll kill me, won't you?"

"We cannot allow you to roam free, not with the Kekkei Genkai you have, and not when you tried to kill one of our shinobi and four genin. That is inexcusable. And for that, your death may be imminent."

"Ah," Rikiyo nodded as much as he could in his little prison. "So, my clan will die along with me, won't it? That's how it is eh? I kinda foresaw this. The last of a clan…you wouldn't know what that's like, would you?"

Kain growled. "No. I do not. However, I do know that you're stalling for time. And for what reason? If you know you're end is here, you should accept it with open arms.

Rikiyo bowed his head. However, he was smirking. By now, Miho should know everything…

"I'll concede. I will tell you everything, as long as you let me tell my tale from the beginning."

Kain nodded. "Go ahead. Start talking."

_~Flashback~_

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Screams in the night pierced the air, which was beginning to stink with the odor of burning flesh. Blood splattered against houses, tress, and the grass, the once green forest painted red from the setting sun, the fire, and the blood that was everywhere._

_Rikiyo watched from the cover of the trees that hadn't caught fire yet. He could only watch with horrified eyes as the last of his people were slaughtered. All in cold blood. Damn those shinobi. From his father's last horrified scream, these shinobi, these ANBU, were from Fire Country, the Hidden Leaf Village. And they were ordered to kill this whole clan. But why? What did his village hate so much about him and his family that they called for an extermination? All the shinobi served faithfully under their leader, why was he betraying them? Either Rikyo was unlucky to be the last survivor, or he was lucky to live for his revenge._

"_I-I know you," an older man Rikiyo knew was coughing. The man would always give him extra fruit when he came by his stall. "Those eyes," the elder continued. "They are spoken about everywhere. That Sharingan…You!" He pointed a bony finger at the ANBU the others called Hound. "You must be the Copy-cat nin! Your name is spoken about through all the countries. Sharingan no Kakashi! You killed my family, my clan you monster! You-"_

_The old man never spoke his last curse. Before Rikiyo could blink, the wizened old man's head was rolling away from his blood, blood spurting from the severed neck._

_Sharingan no Kakashi…Hound…Rikiyo clenched his fist in anger. Konoha, and Hound for that matter, would fall. Rikiyo would get stronger, perfect his clan's jutsu, and get his revenge!_

_*Years Later*_

_Where was he…? Rikiyo had seen him leave, but where was Kakashi now? It had been almost two weeks and he was gone. Rikiyo couldn't attack when the man had left, but now that he was returning, his chances were better. But where was he?_

_Ah, there he was. But who was that with him? Six genin, and another? Ah, he knew who that was. From his time studying the village, he knew that the brown-haired male was quite attached to Sharingan no Kakashi. That could be useful. Now how to do this right…Their chakra levels were low, which was a bonus for Rikiyo. A genjutsu would work here. He just had to wait for the perfect moment…_

_There! A genin had seen him! Perfect. Now, all he had to do was cast it and wait for things to fall into place._

_*Hidden Leaf*_

_Sharingan no Kakashi should have been able to detect him. It was so rookie that he missed something that was clearly there. Rikiyo would have laughed at the situation. All he had to do was wait until Umino Iruka dropped his defenses…And there is was!_

_Umino Iruka was now Kurata Rikiyo. And Kurata Rikiyo was now Umino Iruka. He drained enough chakra so that he was able to pretend to be injured in some way, and then came the two seals. One on Iruka and one on Rikiyo himself. Now, to put dents in the walls, scratched at the window, and finally, to put the play into motion: a kick quick to the wall, a shout of pain, and Rikiyo collapsed on the floor._

_~Flashback End~_

"That is my story," Rikiyo finished. "And I assume you know how it ends, don't you. You will kill me now, won't you?"

Kain stood. "I will. We do need your body however. It shall be quick."

"I see," Rikiyo nodded. "Those genin did this. They caught me off guard, and I my mind was in the wrong place."

"You didn't lose anything," Kain growled. "Your jutsu wasn't as perfect as you thought, and you weren't as strong as you could have been. They got the upper hand and they were able to bring you down. And now, I'm ending it all."

"Can I have one request?"

"I shouldn't grant you anything."

"Not even a death that is quick and painless?"

Kain wanted to gape, but he kept his composure. "You want a lethal injection? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Rikiyo nodded. "Please. I have suffered enough. My wounds cause me enough pain, and the pain to my pride after being beat by genin is enough to make me wish for something so I don't have to prolong this feeling. Will you grant that?"

Kain sighed. "…I will," he said finally, going over to a cabinet. There was a poison he could use. It would go straight to Rikiyo's heart in seconds. There was no burn, no pain, and the body would be preserved, just not the heart. Rikiyo could get the death he wanted, and Konoha could study the body of a person with the most mysterious jutsu they had ever known. He pulled out a syringe and quickly filled it with the poison. There was no need for the dome after all. Rikiyo was willing to forfeit everything, so a mind infiltration wouldn't be needed. But lethal injection…no one willingly asked for that. Rikiyo must really want to go.

Opening the dome, Rikiyo fell out of it, unbalanced, but held out his arm regardless. And Kain jabbed the needle into his vain, pushing down on the stopper. He watched the clear liquid drain into the flesh beneath him. And Amazingly, Rikiyo smiled before he died.

Kain watched as Rikiyo still smiled, a single and final tear dropping from his cheek as his heart finally stopped beating.

~Small Cottage~

"Hmm?" A woman with loose red curls and green eyes turned at the sound of crying. "Oh, my poor children." She quickly scurried to the back room, seeing two children, well, pre-teens, in bed, one crying while the other looked guilty. "What happened?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jojo is just being a baby!" The eldest, Shojiro exclaimed. "He had a stupid nightmare and woke me up from my nap and now he won't stop crying!"

"S-Shut up!" Jojo shot back. "You were the one who had the nightmare! You screamed and I thought something was wrong!"

"Liar!" Shojiro shouted, tackling his brother.

"Enough!" Hisako shouted, causing the two boys to pause. "Shojiro, you know that you shouldn't attack your brother like that! His condition and exerting himself could really hurt him!"

"But-"

"Shojiro, you're thirteen. Act like it. And Jojo, what happened to you?"

Jojo sniffed. "I-I had a nightmare-"

"See?!" Shojiro exclaimed. "He _was _being a baby!"

"-that something really bad happened to tou-san. I was in the forest and I got lost, and then I started walking to a clearing and tou-san was in a field. He wasn't breathing," the ten-year-old explained.

Hisako sighed. "Tou-san is fine," she said, even though her heart began clenching as the words came tumbling out. "He'll be back soon. How about we forget this whole thing happened and I'll finish making lunch, okay?"

Shojiro grunted and Jojo sniffed again, but Hisako knew they wouldn't do anything.

* * *

A little while later, a distant blue light appeared in the tree line, filling Hisako* (enduring child) with dread. If that was Hisako thought it was, something had happened to Rikiyo. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it _was _Rikiyo, but he was surrounded by a pale blue glow. She was so happy, she had to run out and meet him halfway.

"Rikiyo," she smiled in relief. "You're back. Are you hurt?"

"Hisako," he said hurriedly. "Right now, I'm currently trapped. I'm dying. How I survived this long, I don't know. In all honest, I don't even know how I was able to sustain myself for so long. Maybe my host has more chakra than I thought."

"…You're just a clone, aren't you?" Hisako whispered. "My Rikiyo sent you to me, didn't he?" The signs were all there. The real Rikiyo would have embraced her and kissed her and told her he was happy to see her, happy that his family was alive. But not him. No, this Rikiyo, this clone of Rikiyo, simply stood there awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what he should do with himself.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. "I don't know how much time I have, but listen carefully. The Copy-nin was _not _the one who did this to me; I know I told you he'd be the one to kill me, but he wasn't. I didn't get anywhere close to him. In fact, it was different shinobi. There were four you need to know about, the four that did this. Their names are Sebasuchan Kasutieru, Uzumaki Naruto, Kurimuzon Phoenix, and Yukiokami Arielle. They hurt your Rikiyo."

Hisako eye's narrowed. "I don't believe this. Everything you strived for, the strength you got, the family you created…they don't care, do they? They just take for their own needs, not thinking about someone's legacy. Your whole clan…gone."

"There is still hope," Rikiyo admitted. "There is still hope."

Hisako's eyes widened. "You mean, me? A-And Jojo? And Shojiro?"

He nodded. "My sons are the last of my legacy. You carry my name. The Kurata clan lives on in you three. Please…will you avenge your Rikiyo?"

There was only one possible answer. Hisako couldn't let Rikiyo die in vain. He did this for his family, in order to protect them. And if Hisako was going to make sure that his dream of his family living on continued, she'd carry out his final wish. "Yes," she answered, giving a small smile. "I'll do it."

Me: And there it is. The conclusion to the Imposter S-well, mini-saga.

Abbeh: Meaning, that next, we'll have the-

Both: **CHUUNIN EXAMS!**

Me: Ahh…I love being an author.

Abbeh: I love being co-author.

Me: So, read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. The Chuunin Exams

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: And after the imposter saga come the most significant plot point of Naruto: The Chuunin Exams!

Abbeh: FIGHT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: *sweatdrop* Right…the Chuunin Exam fight between Kakashi and Iruka…you guys may or may not like and/or hate us for it. So…well, without further ado

Abbeh: Further ado?

Me: Whatever. Here it is

Disclaimer: We own the plot and a few characters, but none from the Naruto franchise.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Chuunin Exams

"Arielle, get up. I made breakfast," Phoenix whispered into her friend's ear. "C'mon. We have to meet sensei at the training room today." She gave Arielle's shoulder a gentle push, trying to get her up. She really hoped this wasn't a morning when Arielle decided to be difficult.

Arielle groaned, rolling over in bed. "This early?"

"…It's only 7:30. The earliest we've woken up is at the crack of dawn. This is nothing," Phoenix pointed out.

"Damn," Arielle grumbled, sitting up. "Alright fine. I'm getting up."

Phoenix scooted back, climbing off the bed. "I'm going to finish getting ready. I'll be on the couch when you're ready."

Arielle looked Phoenix over. "Something looks…different about you."

"Huh?" Phoenix looked down. "What do you mean?"

"You…ah! Your hair is down!" Arielle played with Phoenix's loose hair. "That's it. You always have it in a ponytail. It's actually longer than I thought it was." She plucked at Phoenix's shirt. "You also changed clothes. I was wondering why you wore so much black. Even though it does look good on you."

Phoenix looked down at her shirt. "Huh? Oh, that. Well, it's getting too hot to wear black, so I changed." Phoenix was now in a crimson shirt the color of her eyes. While the rest of her outfit was the same, she had also tied her headband around her neck instead of in her hair, leaving her locks loose. "But we don't have time to talk about my clothes. You still need to get ready."

"Oh right. That." Arielle chuckled, smoothing her wild hair. "I'll be finished in 15 minutes."

"By the way, Kas is here," Phoenix called before Arielle stepped into the bathroom, which made Arielle freeze. "Sebby's here?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Phoenix smirked as Arielle disappeared into the bathroom. "If nothing else works, then that will."

~10 Minutes Later~

"Liar!" Arielle screeched. "You lied to me! I showered, ate and dressed in record time, and Sebby isn't even here!"

Phoenix shrugged. "Well, I knew it would get you to move faster."

Arielle glared at her, shutting the door behind her. "Whatever. Let's get going."

It was a few days after the return to Wave Country, and the fiasco with Rikiyo, and things were relatively normal around the village. Team 13 took missions as usual, but nothing that would take them out of the village, as it was to make sure they three _were _perfectly fine after the whole ordeal. Not only the chakra drainage they apparently suffered, but another psych evaluation was called for them after everything that happened since it was uncommon that genin were put into that type of situation. No matter what protests they made, it was assured that all of this was for their safety.

Which Arielle felt was complete bull.

"We're fine!" She was whining to Iruka as they emerged from the mission room. "Why can't we have a better mission?"

Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time. "I told you, it isn't because you guys aren't 100% in their eyes, it's the fact that there aren't any missions that require you to leave the village. The only thing remotely close is the border patrol mission I picked up for you."

"Aw, border patrol is so boring!"

Kas rolled his eyes. "We get a mission that takes us somewhat out of the village and all Arielle wants to complain about that too. We'll never get anywhere will we?"

Phoenix shrugged. "She's not one to stay in one place for very long. It can't be helped."

Arielle crossed her arms and pouted.

Iruka chuckled. "You didn't hear the rest. The thing is, genin do border patrol all the time. _Without _their sensei."

All three of them perked up. "What?"

"Seriously?" Kas asked. "You're not coming?"

Iruka shook his head. "Genin have to do these things all the time. When it comes to border patrol, we need to be sure that you guys can handle it. Even Chuunin and Jounin have to do it as well. A lot of times, we're by ourselves as well. And do you know how hard it is to patrol a border with one person?" Iruka grinned. "Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared about."

"We aren't scared," Phoenix said. "Just surprised. I mean, with recent events, I would think they'd want to keep us together and in the village since what happened before is still fresh."

"I would too," Iruka admitted. "But it's out of my hands. It's a routine thing all genin have to do at one point or another."

Kas nodded. "If there's nothing we can do, I guess we'll just do border patrol."

Iruka smiled, handing them a scroll. "Good. Now, you'll be patrolling the northern border. It's usually by the Village gate, a bit further out. Only on special occasions do you ever come back to the village for anything. If neighboring shinobi come, or civilian, let them through, but if something seems off, send a message back to us and we'll send for reinforcements, though it won't be needed. Anything else, just look back to the scroll and it'll tell you what to do."

Arielle nodded, grinning. "This is gonna be such fun!"

~Border~

"This is so boooooooooring," Arielle groaned. "Nothing happened in the last two hours." She looked helplessly at Phoenix. "How much longer do we have out here?"

"Well, it's ten to eight, and we have to leave at six o'clock, so you do the math," Phoenix said, putting a grape into her mouth. "But at least they have these convenient shelters every three miles."

It was true. It was almost like a watchtower. They were hidden in the trees to avoid being seen by enemies and they had ration bars, blank scrolls, ink, and a messenger bird for emergencies. There were also stores of food to last about a week and water around. A small window served as the entrance and exit, and also the view point. However, there was only one messenger bird for each side of the village: one in the east, one in the west, one in the south, and one in the north. And the primary watchtower was the only one that contained the bird, which was the one in the center of the border. And this was where Team 13 was currently at.

"That's sooooooooooooo long," Arielle whined, throwing a seed at the bird, who cawed angrily. "No one is going to come by here, so why-"

"Shh!" Kas held up a hand. "I heard something. I think someone's coming." He peered out the window. "I can't see anyone, but I know someone's there."

Arielle stood. "Yes! Excitement! Finally, a fight!"

"No," Phoenix hissed. "It may not even come to a fight. All this may come to is a talk, and guiding someone in the right direction." She strapped her holster to her thigh. "But just in case it does get violent, we should be ready."

Kas nodded. "Right."

Arielle already had all her holsters strapped. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Quickly flitting out the window, with Kas in the lead, following the trail they found. According to Kas, they had already past whoever they saw, but they were now ahead of them and were circling back to meet them head on. "They're close," Kas murmured. "We should be as careful. They might-"

"Arielle!" Phoenix hissed, seeing her friend darting ahead. "Wait!"

"Why?" Arielle was standing, kunai already sheathed. "If someone trespasses, we fight!"

"Arielle, put your weapons away! There's a chance they're friendly!" Kas hissed, grabbing her shoulder.

"No!"

"Too late," Phoenix said, standing. "I see three lights coming towards them." She had long since stopped calling them glows. She still wasn't sure what all the colors meant, but she knew they weren't glows anymore, they looked more like lights. But she had gotten a little better at it, now able to identify people close to her. "There's three coming this way, just beyond that grove."

Arielle grinned. "Let's cut them off then!" She took off, making Phoenix and Kas face palm. "Damn," Kas hissed. "Let's go."

Phoenix nodded, heading after Arielle.

"Arielle, slow down!" Kas called. "We can't keep up!"

"Well, maybe you two should-oof!" She collided with a larger body, her and the person getting thrown back.

"What the hell?!" The other growled. "Who the hell bumped into me?!"

Arielle stood, glaring at the offender. "You should have watched your steps! _You _ran into _me!_"

Whoever the older was, he stood, standing about a head taller than her, and looked a bit bulkier. "Why you little punk!"

"Why I ought to-"Arielle snarled.

Phoenix stood between the two. "Neither one of you will do anything to the other, do I make myself clear?"

"Phoenix!" Arielle hissed. "He's asking for it!"

"Who the hell are _you _to boss me around?!" The person growled at her.

"Both of you quit!" Phoenix growled herself. "There wasn't any hostile intent from any of us until this moment, leading me to believe you were at least trying to be friendly until you _both _collided with each other."

The other, who Phoenix now identified as a male slightly older than herself, but a grab for her shirt, but Phoenix grabbed his wrist as soon as he started the motion. "I already stated that there wasn't a hostile intent, meaning we weren't going to hurt you. But if you do anything to me, I can say I was provoked and therefore allowed to strike back."

"I'll-"

"You'll do nothing Kankuro," another voice, a male's this time, said calmly. "She's right. Both you and the other one were in the wrong. Apologize for causing such trouble."

'Kankuro', as the other called, glared at Phoenix and Arielle. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Arielle," Phoenix nudged her, giving her a hard glare.

Arielle sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry."

The other male came closer, a redhead with teal eyes. "Kankuro can be a bit rash," this male said. "And often, he reacts this way, even when it's his fault. But he means nothing from it."

Phoenix sighed in relief, all seriousness gone. "Arielle is the same way. She usually knows better."

"My name is Gaara," the red head said with a bow. "You have already met Kankuro." A blonde female came up as well. "And that is Temari."

"It's nice to meet you," Phoenix bowed. "My name is Phoenix. You've already met Arielle apparently, and this is-"

"Kas," Kas muttered, glaring at Gaara. "I'm Kas."

Teal eyes narrowed, clashing with emerald green. The air became thick with tension as Arielle took that as a challenge to glare at Kankuro, while Temari just observed Phoenix with a bored expression.

"Anyways," Phoenix said finally, breaking the thick, tension filled air. "We were on border patrol when Kas sensed you guys here. Is there any special reason or someone you need to see?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kankuro sneered.

"Kankuro," Gaara said sharply. "Can't you at least be civil? They've done nothing to us. It was a simple question and she asked nicely enough. Unless you can say something respectful, keep your mouth shut."

Kankuro stiffened, going a bit pale. "O-Okay Gaara."

Temari rolled her eyes and turned to Phoenix. "We're from Wind Country, Sunagakure. This year's Chuunin Exams are taking place in the Hidden Leaf Village and we've come to take part in them."

Phoenix tried not to let her surprise show, but Arielle did it for her. "Chuunin Exams? What are those?"

It looked like Kankuro was about to say something, but he took a look at Gaara and sighed. "We're trying to become Chuunin," he said instead. "That's what the exams are for."

Arielle nodded. "Hmm. Why were we last to know?"

"Arielle, not now," Kas hissed. "Can you be serious for once?"

Arielle shrugged. "I'm not sure that word is in my repertoire."

"I'm surprised you know what that even means," Kankuro grumbled.

Temari sighed. "Anyways, are we just gonna stand around or can we go into the Village or not?"

Phoenix smacked Arielle, who was in a heated glaring contest with Kankuro. "That was incredibly rude of us. We shouldn't have done this. We can escort you back to the village if you'd like."

"We don't need-"Kankuro began.

"That would be very kind," Gaara cut him off. "Thank you for it. We'd be happy to accept."

"Sure you would," Kas hissed, glaring at Gaara again.

Phoenix smiled. "If that's all, then we can go ahead."

Gaara nodded. "Lead the way."

The group of six set off, stopping briefly for Team 13 to gather their things from the shelter (they left Gaara and the other two a ways away so that the other three didn't know where it was) before they continued on. The trip was silent mostly, though a bit tense. For some reason, Kas decided to stay slightly behind, near Gaara, and kept shooting him heated looks that Gaara matched with his own angry gaze. The two were making things awfully awkward, and someone needed to do something.

Luckily, the wind gave them that chance.

A strong gust blew through, ruffling hair slightly. But not only that, it threw up the shirts slightly, revealing black ink that Gaara didn't miss.

"You have a tattoo Arielle?" Gaara asked. "That doesn't seem strange. It's rather large."

Arielle's step faulted, and she almost fell. Luckily, Phoenix steadied her before she fell.

"You have one as well Phoenix," Temari pointed out. "Did you do it together?"

Phoenix stopped on a branch, Gaara nearly bumping into her. "We got these when we were younger," Phoenix said quietly, head bowed. "But neither Arielle nor I know exactly what they mean, but we were told not to draw attention to them. I understand that wearing the shirts we wear don't really help, but the armor underneath helps to hide it. But anyways, we were told to keep it a secret, because people would treat us differently because of it."

"Not that we know why," Arielle added. "But others might, and that's why we aren't allowed to talk. They define something about us, something we don't know, and if someone does see, they'll judge us for what they don't understand."

Phoenix turned slightly, smiled forced. "Sorry Gaara-kun, but we can't tell you that. Now, let's continue. You're probably anxious to get back."

Phoenix and Arielle completely missed the shocked look from the Sand Siblings. Kas was the only one who caught it. Regardless, they continued their trip, though Kas kept shooting Gaara dirty looks now and then. _'I don't trust him,'_ Kas thought as Gaara looked over his shoulder at him and narrowed his eyes again. _'Something doesn't sit right with them.'_

'_The Chuunin Exams?' _Phoenix thought. _'A chance to get promoted to Chuunin? Hmm…I wonder if that's the real reason no genin were allowed out of the village, and why we had to do border patrol. Maybe we were supposed to look for genin like them. I hope sensei will excuse us for this.'_

'_I could become a chuunin?' _Arielle thought. _'That would be so cool! I have to take these exams, or at least learn more about them! I just hope you don't need certain experience as a genin to participate.' _She shot a look over her shoulder. _'They don't look that much older than us, but then again, I could be wrong. But I swear, if that redhead looks at my Sebby like that again…oh no he didn't!' _"Sebby! What the hell are you doing?!"

Kas broke the glaring contest with Gaara to stare at her. "What? What do you want? If this is about the Chuunin Exams, I don't know anything about them."

"Not that! Why are you sharing those looks with Red?!"

"Red?" Gaara repeated. He had never been referred to as 'Red' before. It was an odd term of…endearment he guessed the word was. He wasn't sure.

"Red?" Kas asked, confused. "Gaara? Oh, that's nothing. Just…" he and Gaara glared at each other again. "Paranoia on my part."

"You needn't be so suspicious of allies," Gaara said. "We merely want to try and become Chuunin."

"…Right," Kas agreed finally. "Likewise."

Kankuro scoffed. "You didn't even know what they were until a few minutes ago."

Arielle glared at him, starting another glaring contest between the four: Kas with Gaara and Kankuro with Arielle. Temari and Phoenix oddly enough shared exasperated looks and rolled their eyes. "Arielle," Phoenix said. "One: shut the hell up. Kas isn't sharing 'looks' with Gaara. I don't know why they hate each other so suddenly, but that isn't the look you're thinking of. And two: stop glaring at Kankuro. They _are _allies, him included, so be nice." _'At least, I think they are,'_ but she kept that thought to herself. "Kas, one: stop glaring at Gaara. Paranoia or not, that isn't how you treat a guest. And two: switch places with me. We don't need a fight breaking out right now."

Kas grudgingly switched places with her, taking the lead.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "You actually take orders from her? Who is she, your mom?"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him. "We're teammates. They decided that I was team leader, so I can make these calls when we're on our own. Secondly, I'm trying to be nice here. The least you could do is be the same. As Gaara said, we are allies, all with the same goal: to become Chuunin. If that's all, I hope we can at least get back to the Village without another problem. Can we at least _try _to do that?"

"As long as Gaara stops flirting with my Sebby," Arielle grumbled.

"Arielle, I'm not talking to you again; Gaara isn't flirting with Kas, Kas is just being paranoid," Phoenix sighed. "Please, get that notion out of your head."

'_So the smallest brat is actually the leader, and the toughest apparently,'_ Temari thought to herself. _'And her chakra is pretty big…not to mention, she's a smart little brat. The way she grabbed Kankuro…it looked like she put enough force behind it to stop him, but bordered on enough to break his arm, and she grabbed him so fast! She's obviously someone we need to be careful around. If Kankuro, or Gaara for that matter, does something out of line, she might become as suspicious as the tall brat is.' _She looked at Phoenix, who was paying her no mind. _'Kankuro better straighten up.'_

'_Damn brat, embarrassing me like that!' _Kankuro growled mentally, shooting Phoenix a dirty look. _'And that other one is pissing me off.' _He glared at Arielle was trying her hardest to ignore him. _'And the tall one just met up and he's already getting suspicious of us. Not only that, he must know something. These damn brats! Is the Hidden Leaf full of bastards like them?! Grr…the Chuunin Exams might be harder than I thought.'_

'_Hmm…Arielle and Phoenix. They seem strong. Confident. Brave enough to stand up to us unflinchingly. That speaks volume as it is. I see a challenge in them. It would be worth it to…yes. Their blood would satisfy me.'_ Gaara observed Phoenix carefully, glad when she didn't catch his eye. Then, his gaze went to Arielle, who was shooting him carefully timed dirty looks. He refrained from looking at Kas, knowing he would begin to get angry at him.

And they wouldn't like it (though Gaara himself loved it sometimes) when he was angry.

~Hidden Leaf~

"We're here," Arielle said after landing at the gates.

"We can see that," Kankuro muttered under his breath, which earned him a glare.

Phoenix shook her head. "Anyways, we have to go and find our sensei so we don't get in trouble for leaving our post. But if you need help finding anything-"

"It won't be needed," Temari said. Her tone wasn't rude in the slightest, so Phoenix didn't take it the wrong way. Temari seemed to be the only one who wasn't in the mood to start an argument, for which Phoenix was grateful for. The other two…Gaara wasn't one for much talking, but Kankuro was being a bit rude. However, she couldn't really talk. Arielle and Kas were acting strange. Yes, even Phoenix was being cautious, but still, the way they were acting was a rude kind of cautious. That wasn't something she was sure about. It was strange, but these three newcomers were strange enough as it was. Maybe she wasn't being cautious enough.

Things had become a bit weird between everyone as they found themselves still together as Team 13 tried to find their sensei and Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were going…wherever they were going. But still, everything was relatively normal.

Until they made it to a back street.

There was a scream, the sound of pounding feet, and then-

"Ahhh!"

Kankuro grunted, staring down at the little kid. Kas was glaring slightly at Kankuro. The aura the other was excluding just screamed vicious. Whoever this kid was, Kas just hoped Kankuro would go easy on him. _'Which I sincerely doubt.'_

"That hurt," Kankuro growled.

"Ah," Naruto gasped. Who were these newcomers? And what was the big one doing?! "Konohamaru!"

Kankuro gripped the kid's shirt, lifting him up and almost choking him. But Kankuro didn't care. The kid shouldn't have even bumped into him in the first place. "That hurt brat," Kankuro repeated.

"Stop it," Temari sighed. "We're going to get scolded later." She didn't really care, but the lecture that would come because Kankuro decided to beat up a little kid wasn't worth it.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura stuttered. "I was joking around, so-" _'Who are these people?' _Her eyes drifted to Team 13. _'And how do __**they **__know them?'_

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Let go of that kid!" He was like Konohamaru's mentor! He couldn't let the kid get hurt (no matter how annoying he was sometimes) under his watch!

Kankuro observed Naruto's headband. _'Ah. So these guys are genins of Konoha.'_ He was shocked. With the brats he met earlier, he thought that the genin would have been a bit…smarter looking than what he was seeing now…and stronger for that matter. But these guys, unlike the ones with him, were pitiful. "But I want to play around before some noisy people come," Kankuro said innocently.

"Put him down," Kas growled. "It was an accident."

Kankuro ignored him as Konohamaru began kicking his feet wildly. "Let go!" He shouted. Kankuro thought it was cute. The kid actually thought Kankuro would really let go. "You're very energetic kid," he commented. Annoying, but energetic.

Naruto clenched a fist, shaking with rage. "Why you!" He growled, charging at him.

"Naruto, wait!" Kas shouted. That idiot. He thought that Naruto would be able to tell that Kankuro was a league above him, maybe more than that, so rushing him wasn't a good idea. That, and Kas didn't trust the smirk on his face.

Kankuro flicked his fingers. And as he expected, Naruto tripped, falling flat onto his ass.

"What was that?!" Naruto gasped, sitting up.

'_I saw that. There's light coming from his fingers,'_ Phoenix thought, staring at Kankuro's flexed hand. _'Chakra. How he grabbed Naruto's foot like that, I don't know, but I do know that it's a dangerous skill.' _

"Konoha's genin are weak," Kankuro smirked.

"Hey!" Kas shouted. That was a low blow. Sure, Naruto messed up a bit, but Naruto had tripped (which he was sure was Kankuro's fault, he just couldn't prove it.). That didn't make him weak.

Sakura was a bit worried. _'Are these people from outside this country? Why are they even here?' _And more importantly, why were they suddenly picking fights?

"Konohamaru," Naruto growled. He needed to save him! But how?!

"K-Konohamaru-kun," Udon stuttered. If Naruto was strong, these big guys were a whole different level. Udon knew that just from a glance. And one of them had Konohamaru!

"Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi fretted.

"Kankuro, let him go!" Phoenix was about to make a grab for him, but Kas stopped her, shaking his head. It wasn't their fight per say, but Phoenix still shouldn't interfere. He kinda wanted to see what Naruto would do, but he also didn't want Kankuro's rage turned on her, even if Phoenix could probably take him.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from me you idiot!"

Sakura gaped, throwing an arm over his mouth. "You idiot!" She hissed. "Don't provoke him!"

Kankuro had a small grin on his face. He had won this battle. "You piss me off," he growled. "I hate short people anyways. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." He clenched his other fist. "It makes me want to break you."

Kas grit his teeth. This was about to turn into a fight, and fast. And he knew Kankuro wasn't playing around. Kankuro might _literally _kill them.

Temari sighed again. Sometimes, she couldn't believe she was related to him. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do," she pointed out. She had done that enough over the years thank you.

Sakura went pale. _'Who is this guy? He's dangerous.' _That didn't sit well with her. And someone like him, who was willing to hurt a small child…he couldn't be trusted.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next," Kankuro decided, focusing back on Konohamaru. He reared his fist back, ready to let it fly. The blonde was running towards him, but he wasn't going to make it in time. Kankuro would enjoy this.

_BAM!_

Konohamaru fell, grabbing his head in pain. Kankuro paid no mind to that, grabbing his wrist. Did those other brats do this?! If they did, Kankuro would-

Then he saw it. A rock.

_A rock. _A small rock at that.

He turned. Who threw-

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke asked, casually tossing and catching another rock in his palm.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed. Sasuke _always _came to the rescue! And at just the right moments too! That was why he was so cool!

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "And he calls Naruto a show-off?" Sasuke showed off even more so than Naruto did.

Kas shook his head. _'He may not like to admit it, but Sasuke likes being in the spotlight.'_

Temari had a slight blush on her cheeks. A young genin able to hit Kankuro with such accuracy? _'He's pretty handsome,' _she thought to herself.

Kankuro however, was not amused. "Another kid that pissed me off," he growled.

"Get lost," Sasuke stated firmly, crushing the other rock in his hand and letting the dust fall.

Kas winced as Moegi and Sakura squealed. _'He crushed a pebble in his hand. Ooh. So cool. Damn show off.'_

'_What the-he crushed a rock, no, a pebble, and that was impressive?! What is wrong with these girls?!' _Phoenix had to roll her eyes. That…wasn't impressive in the least. Just charge chakra into your hand, you can crush anything. Literally anything. Or if you were strong enough, you wouldn't need chakra, just crush something. Like a boulder. Or a skull…

"Naruto, you're not cool," Konohamaru pouted. But that Sasuke…that was pretty cool! He came at the right moment too!

"I-I would have beaten that guy," Naruto assured. "No, really."

"Liar!"

Kas face-palmed. _'Again, it was a pebble! Anyone could have done that!'_

'_I worry for my generation,' _Phoenix thought to herself. _'How is crushing pebbles so impressive?! Anyone. I mean, anyone, could do it!'_

"Hey," Kankuro called. "Come down here kid." Sasuke just leveled a gaze at him. "I hate kids like you," Kankuro continued. "Who think they're so clever."

"Something we have in common I see," Kas said under his breath.

Temari's eyes widened as Kankuro began unwrapping the large shape on his back. "Hey! You're going to use Crow?!" No, that was too much. Not for a kid.

Kankuro set Crow down. He was done playing around. If the genin wanted to be cocky, Kankuro would show him a thing or two.

"Kankuro, stop," a voice commanded.

Phoenix recognized that voice. _'Gaara? How did he even…I lost track of him?' _That surprised her. She was usually on top of her game with that. Gaara was fast.

Even Sasuke was surprised. He didn't even see, nor hear, this newcomer move up here. _'When did this guy appear next to me? He was as quiet as Kakashi.'_

'_So…that's Gaara's speed huh? Impressive. Quick and stealthy…not a good combination,'_ Kas observed. _'And I've met no one who moves like that, save for sensei…this could be dangerous.'_

Kankuro froze as he did earlier. Gaara…

"You're a disgrace to our village," Gaara said. "Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

"G-Gaara," Kankuro stuttered. "L-Listen Gaara, these guys started it." He pointed childishly at Naruto.

"Shut up," Gaara growled. "I'll kill you."

Kankuro paled even further, beginning to sweat.

'_What the…Kankuro looks terrified of Gaara. And Gaara is oddly serious about that threat…would he really do it?' _Kas wasn't sure how to react to this.

"I was at fault," Kankuro admitted. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "Forgive him for causing trouble."

Sasuke wasn't sure he liked this guy. _'He has unpleasant eyes.'_

Gaara observed Sasuke carefully. _'He hit Kankuro's hand with a rock so easily. He's good.'_

In a swirl of sand, Gaara was on the ground, turning to Temari and Kankuro. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know," Kankuro said grudgingly.

Gaara turned to Phoenix and Kas. "Thank you for your…assistance. But we need no more help for now."

Kas nodded stiffly. "Yeah sure. Whatever."

The three turned, beginning to walk away.

"Wait up," Sakura called.

"What?" Temari said a bit rudely. Couldn't they leave already?

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja from the Hidden Sand Village, right?" She asked. "The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission." She took a bold step forward. "State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will…" she trailed off when they turned.

"What you're looking for is closer to you than you think," Temari said. "You don't know anything?" Temari wasn't surprised. The genin here didn't seem too smart. "This is a traffic pass," she held it up so that Sakura, and everyone else, could get a good look. "As you guessed, we're genin from the Hidden Sand Village from Wind Country. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

"Chuunin selection exam?" Naruto repeated. "What's a Chuunin selection exam?"

"Are all your genin this stupid?" Kankuro murmured to Kas, who growled at him.

Temari crossed her arms, smirking. "You all really must not know."

"Naruto, you can advance from a genin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam," Konohamaru explained.

"No wonder they think we're idiots if even a mere pre-genin knows something we don't," Phoenix muttered.

"Or, we shouldn't let Naruto meet people from other countries," Kas suggested.

"Really?" Naruto grew excited at the thought. Finally, a chance to become stronger! "Then I should take it too!"

Gaara was bored. Grunting, he turned, followed by Kankuro and Temari.

"Hey, you there," Sasuke called, jumping from the tree. "What's your name?" Who the heck was this redhead, and his friends for that matter?

Temari was quick to turn, placing a hand on her chest, blush returning. "Me?" she asked hopefully.

"What the heck?!" Phoenix couldn't believe this. "Again, what is so cool about Sasuke?" Of course, Kas just put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from saying anything else.

"No," Sasuke said, ignoring what Phoenix was muttering, pointing at the redhead. "The one next to you with the gourd."

Temari and Kankuro both turned to see what Gaara's reaction was. Amazingly, Gaara calmly turned. "Gaara of the Desert," he answered, turning fully. "I am also interested in you," he admitted. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm," Gaara turned. "And you? Your name is Phoenix, correct? And your friend…Arielle? You two interest me as well."

Phoenix gave a single nod. "That's us."

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Naruto asked with a grin. C'mon, Red must have noticed him already! And he was much more interesting than Sasuke!

"I'm not interested," Gaara said. And with that, they turned and took off.

"Phoenix, you be careful," Kas warned. "Arielle too for that matter…wherever she ran off to. Promise me that you and Arielle will be careful if you two ever meet those three. Paranoia be damned, I'm not sure I trust those three, especially not now that Gaara's interested in you. Both of you. Maybe Arielle went off to tell sensei what happened, or maybe she went back to the watch tower, but when we see her, we need to tell her to be careful." He narrowed his eyes at the spot where Gaara previously stood.

Phoenix nodded. "Kas, I promise I'll be careful. And Arielle…we can warn her, but you know how she is. She'll be as interested in him as he is to her."

"I just want you to be careful, that's all." Kas still couldn't shake that bad feeling he got from Gaara.

~Hokage Office~

"Now that we are going to start the Chuunin selection exam," Minato began, addressing all the jounin and chuunin present. "Those who are in charge of new genin, step forward." Four people stepped forward. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka," Minato listed. He looked up at the four. "Are there any genin you wish to enter into the exam among the one you teach?" He wasn't really sure he wanted the genin to participate this year, but it wasn't his call. "You probably already know this, but any genin who have completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount are more suited."

Iruka was mentally shaking his head. None of them were ready for this. Not so soon. _'There's no point in asking.' _They just weren't ready. It was too early.

"Kakashi, let's start with you." Minato really hoped that-

"From the 7th squad that I lead, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi stated.

Iruka bit his lip, willing himself to stay quiet. This wasn't his call, though he really wanted to stop them.

"From the 8th squad that I lead, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai," Kurenai went next.

"From the 10th squad that I lead, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma," Asuma continued.

Minato's gaze turned to Iruka. He was past the point of shock, no longer able to handle what was coming anymore. He was numb, but he would just have to accept this.

"From the 13th squad that I lead," Iruka said, preparing himself for the reactions to come. "Sebasuchan Kasutieru, Kurimuzon Phoenix, and Yukiokami Arielle. I…I do not recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Umino Iruka," Iruka said, with his head held high.

Around the room, gasps were head, people beginning to chatter in shock. "All four were asked, but only three gave recommendations. I-it's been a while since rookies have appeared in the Chuunin exams," one shinobi said to his friend.

"Why would Umino Iruka _not _recommend his team?" Another one said.

"I heard they took on a jounin with a Kekkei Genkai by themselves without help!" Someone else was saying.

Even Ibiki was a bit shocked. _'I am shocked too. Those three are special…why not?' _

Minato wasn't really sure how to react to this. "A-Are you sure about this Iruka? I-I mean, all of you really."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," Iruka mumbled. "I know it isn't my place to make these decisions, but the nine who had their names called were former students of mine before I took on a genin team: when I used to work at the Academy. I understand as well as the next person that every one of them is talented, but it's too early! T-they need more experience before they enter the exam! That's why I held back mine!"

"You were wrong to do that," Kakashi found himself saying. "Besides, I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto."

Iruka couldn't believe this was happening. Was Kakashi…Kakashi was comparing himself to Naruto, but they were too different! Naruto wasn't a genius prodigy! "Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to ruin him?!" He wasn't afraid of Kakashi. It didn't matter where they were, Kakashi wasn't about to treat him like this, nor was he going to put Naruto in danger!

"They always complain during important missions," Kakashi pointed out. "Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting. Ruining them is also interesting." _'What are you doing?!' _His inner shouted at him. But his mouth kept moving, words already sitting on his tongue. He was still in trouble from the last time he did this!

Iruka willed himself not to gape like an idiot in who knew how many colleagues. He felt like tearing into Kakashi and ripping him a new one. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"That was a joke," Kakashi said, though his tone spoke otherwise. "Iruka-sensei, I understand what you are saying. You must be upset as well, but-"

"Kakashi. Stop." He was going too far. Kurenai did understand where Iruka was coming from, and understood his worry, but Kakashi was reverting back to that jounin he had been before he met Iruka, when he was concerned with killing and killing and killing.

Kakashi ignored her, looking directly at Iruka. "Don't interfere. They are no longer your students. You have your own team, and I have mine. And they are _my _soldiers now."

'_What a troublesome pair,'_ Asuma thought to himself. Yes, they were a good couple by all accounts, but their arguments, when they had them, were a sight to behold, and more trouble than a lot of them were worth.

"Kakashi, the Chuunin exam is also known as the-" Iruka began.

"Iruka," Minato interrupted gently. "I understand your argument. So, we will put the rookie genins though a special preliminary exam. _All _of them, even if you don't recommend your team-"

"I'm thinking about changing my recommendation," Iruka hissed, glaring daggers at Kakashi. "Put them through a prelim if you want, but I'm changing my recommendation."

Kakashi scoffed under his breath, drawing Iruka's attention. The silver-haired man couldn't make any sound anymore without Iruka catching it. He had spent years with this man. He _knew _Kakashi, and learned to detect him a long time ago. Iruka picked up on everything Kakashi did lately. "What? Why did you scoff?"

"Well," Kakashi began, though his brain was asking what the fuck his mouth was spewing. "Now that I think about it _tokubetsu_, I don't think _your _team is in fact ready."

Iruka clenched his fists. "What did you say?!"

"They're disobedient, they jump into fights when they aren't needed, their priorities aren't in line; the list goes on and on."

Kurenai put a hand on Iruka's chest as he lunged. Had she not, Iruka probably would have killed the overconfident, bastard of a jounin. "Why you-"

"Enough!" Minato commanded, standing. "Iruka, you do in fact recommend your team, correct? If so, the preliminary exam will go as previously planned. But enough of this. We have other matters to discuss."

Kurenai slowly removed her hand, checking to see if he was alright. Iruka let out a slow breath and nodded. His body was tense and he was shaking, but he maintained his composure. "Yes Hokage-sama."

~Half an hour later~

"I'm sorry for what I said back there," Iruka apologized to Kurenai and Asuma. "I guess…I don't know. I guess I still see a part of them from when they were younger. I know I should let it go, but I can't help but think of them that way and-"

Kurenai waved a hand. "It's no problem. Besides, as I understand, you've known all of them since they were younger. Of course you'd know a bit more about them than we would."

"I know but," Iruka sighed. "I shouldn't have done it in front of so many people. And the Hokage." His blush deepened. "Kami, I really was out of line."

Kurenai giggled. "You're so cute flustered. But let's just look past this. There are much more pressing matters to talk about."

"For now, we should focus on the prelims," Asuma said. "After that, well, whatever happens then, it just happens."

Iruka nodded. "Yes, well, I should really be getting to my team," he said as Kakashi began to approach. "Sorry for leaving like this, but I should really go find them."

He left before Kakashi could utter a sound.

~Outside~

"Arielle! Have you been here the whole time?!" Phoenix yelled. She and Kas had searched all over the village, and they decided for a ramen break at Ichiraku's and who did they find? None other than Arielle.

Arielle gulped. "Well…I kinda got a bit bored. I mean, I was going to find sensei, but I got hungry and-"

Kas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. Just look, we need to tell you…something…" he trailed off when he noticed shinobi staring at them. It was very odd. Did they have a stain somewhere or something?

"Yeah…"Phoenix said slowly, also noticing the looks. She wasn't sure if it was pity or…

"Um…why the hell is everyone staring at us?" Arielle asked a bit loudly. "We didn't attack anyone this time." She listened carefully, trying to pinpoint what everyone was whispering about.

"_Them? It was them?"_

"_I'm positive. That's Team 13. Umino Iruka changed his mind about them."_

"_They were the ones how beat the jounin imposter, right?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Geez…I feel bad for Hatake Kakashi though. Everyone knows that Umino Iruka doesn't get even. He gets revenge."_

"Something happened with sensei," Arielle said after listening for a minute. "And it involves us too. We should probably go find them."

Phoenix and Kas nodded.

"There he is!" Phoenix pointed. "Oh, but he's talking to Kakashi-sensei."

"Still, I do want to know what's going on with us. And about this recommendation," Kas said. So, the three came closer, only to freeze in shock.

"…Phoenix is sweet,"they heard Kakashi saying. "Too sweet. And you know I hate sweet things. Even in mission mode, she still retains that…innocent thing. It's not good for her at that age. She'll get herself killed that way, being too sweet to anyone! Or, some random shinobi stronger than her will trick her with a false good-guy act, and being as innocent as she is, she'll believe him and set herself up to be raped or something."

Phoenix put a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp.

"Kas is just…what is with him?! One minute, you never know what goes through his head, and the next, he's exploding and yelling and getting mad, often when things don't even concern him. He seems a bit too nosy, and I don't like it. On the field, that will kill him. I know he uses his rage to fuel him in a battle, but that also makes him careless. He'll also get himself killed if he can't control…whatever it is he has."

Kas clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood.

"And that last one, Arielle. Honestly, she's annoying. Loud, obnoxious, always wanting to eat, being rash, saying and doing stupid things. She's the worst out of all of them. She's a danger to anyone she's ever on a mission with. She could get a whole squad killed, all because she decided she was bored, or hungry, or decided she wanted to make a joke of things. Honestly, your team is too flawed. They _shouldn't _take these exams."

Arielle opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it, turning her head away.

A solid smack sounded, Kakashi's head turning to the side from the impact. And when he turned to retort, he finally laid eye(s) on Team 13, and his eyes widened.

"Innocent?" Phoenix finally whispered. "Too sweet? Getting raped?!"

Arielle growled, putting a comforting hand on Phoenix's shoulder. She said nothing, just glared. But Phoenix shook her hand off and ran. Arielle gave another hiss and ran after her. Kas sighed. "It's probably none of my business," Kas sneered. "But I think I should go check on them. Nosy or not, at least I _care _about their feelings."

Without waiting for a response, Kas ran after his two teammates.

~Earlier, With Iruka~

'_That damn jounin!' _Iruka seethed, clenching his fists tightly. _'This is the second time he's not only pulled rank, but insulted my team! Who does he think he is?! "I was a Chuunin six years younger than Naruto",_ Iruka rolled his eyes. _'Naruto isn't a child prodigy and genius damn it! They just aren't ready! Not yet! Perverted, stupid, pig-head,' _Iruka was so pissed, people ten feet away from him were scared of the dark aura he was emitting as he stomped down the street. He didn't notice, of course, too caught up in his thoughts. _'Does he really think that little of me, and my team? Just because I'm a __**tokubetsu?!**__' _Minato and Sandaime both knew of Iruka's skill, and how he could have become full-time jounin if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He just…he didn't have the mind frame for it. Even after all of this time, he had never thought about going farther because he just wasn't a killer. He could incapacitate just fine, but he couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. Tokubetsu usually took hard missions, but nothing _too _bad that would affect their mental mind state. And Iruka knew that, and he never had a mission where he had to kill. Usually, it was one for capture since traps and seals _were _an Umino family specialty. Almost everyone (at least what he heard from his family) had a hand in trapping and sealing, and Iruka was no exception. But just because he didn't want to kill, that put him below people like Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai (even though the other two didn't call him out on rank, Kakashi still implied it)? He just couldn't believe it.

"Iruka!"

Iruka shook his head, but he walked no faster. Kakashi was like a child; if he was ignored, he would keep pressing and pressing until he got bored and found something else to do. It was kind of like how they met: Kakashi slept around to fill that void in his chest and Iruka was one of the unlucky notches on the jounin's bedpost. However, Kakashi had pursued him after that, so much that Iruka wasn't sure what to think of it; he honestly thought the jounin just wanted another night with him (which _was _technically true), but he had been drunk the second time, so he agreed easily. And still, Kakashi kept trying and trying until he suddenly gave up. Iruka was content, but not for long. Kakashi had gone back to his dirty ways, but he came back to Iruka soon after, saying that no matter how hard he tried, Iruka was constantly on his mind. And after much debate and arguing, Iruka finally said yes. The relationship was…odd. At first, it was kept a secret, and then, it was a bit awkward (on Kakashi's part, who never had a real relationship with another person and relied on Icha Icha for pick-up lines and for guidelines on what to do in a relationship) in the beginning. Like all relationships, it just needed time, and with enough, it was healthy and it worked. But, there was always a slight problem Iruka never talked about.

Kakashi wanted him to rank up when he found out about Iruka's skill (he and Kakashi sparred one night over who would get to top this particular evening. Iruka managed to win, only because Kakashi cheated and used his Sharingan, when they both agreed he wasn't allowed to. But even if he did use his Sharingan, the jounin admitted that Iruka was still a pretty good match and wanted to know why exactly the chuunin stayed where he was), and he pushed Iruka to get the next rank, which Iruka was seriously considering. And when he did, Iruka did admit that Kakashi seemed happy…but every now and then, he would toss around a comment about how Iruka wasn't fully a jounin. And it hurt.

Just like now.

"Iruka, wait!" There was a hand on his shoulder, but Iruka jerked out of the grip.

"Go away!"

"Iruka…just, let me explain."

But there was nothing Kakashi could say. This wasn't something that could be soothed with words or apologies. Kakashi had just basically insulted him and his skills. And he thought it would be fun to try and _kill _his students.

Iruka whirled around, glaring at Kakashi. "Explain what exactly? What could you possibly have to explain? Other than the fact you think I've _failed_ as a jounin sensei?"

"That's not…Iruka, to be perfectly honest, I don't think you've failed," Kakashi admitted, hands up in a pleading gesturing.

Iruka lowered his guard, but not by much. So, Kakashi didn't think lowly of him, but obviously, the silver-haired jounin had a problem with something Iruka was doing. But this was just how Iruka was; Kakashi should have known his methods would have been different than the normal.

"I just don't like your genin."

Iruka's eyes widened, his blood boiling over. "_**What?!**_"

Kakashi held up his hands. "You're a great teacher, I know you are, and I know you'd do a wonderful job with any genin, but…I just think it's wasted on Phoenix, Kas, and Arielle. It's them who aren't ready, not you."

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kakashi," he said slowly, trying to control his rage. "Every genin is different, and special in their own way."

"I understand that," Kakashi agreed. "It's just…certain parts of their personalities that make them…flawed."

'_Flawed?! Is he serious right now?! Every person has flaws!'_

"Don't give me that look. You must have noticed it. All three of them have dangerous flaws. For example…Phoenix is sweet. Too sweet. And you know I hate sweet things. Even in mission mode, she still retains that…innocent thing. It's not good for her at that age. She'll get herself killed that way, being too sweet to anyone! Or, some random shinobi stronger than her will trick her with a false good-guy act, and being as innocent as she is, she'll believe him and set herself up to be raped or something."

Iruka winced. But Kakashi didn't know anything. That wasn't Phoenix at all. And when she was in mission mode, she was a _completely _different person, nothing at all like the Phoenix everyone knew. Phoenix was…well, terrifying on a mission. Iruka was not only glad for the age difference, but that Phoenix was an ally and not an enemy.

"Kas is just…what is with him?! One minute, you never know what goes through his head, and the next, he's exploding and yelling and getting mad, often when things don't even concern him. He seems a bit too nosy, and I don't like it. On the field, that will kill him. I know he uses his rage to fuel him in a battle, but that also makes him careless. He'll also get himself killed if he can't control…whatever it is he has."

Kas was actually a caring person, he just acted like he didn't really care, but in reality, he cared about a lot of people. But you just didn't go around announcing your feelings for people, that's why he closed off. And he exploded when someone he cared about was being threatened. Where exactly that qualified as him exploding when it didn't concern him, Iruka honestly didn't know.

"And that last one, Arielle. Honestly, she's annoying. Loud, obnoxious, always wanting to eat, being rash, saying and doing stupid things. She's the worst out of all of them. She's a danger to anyone she's ever on a mission with. She could get a whole squad killed, all because she decided she was bored, or hungry, or decided she wanted to make a joke of things. Honestly, your team is flawed, not you. They shouldn't take these exams."

Arielle had a much higher metabolism than anyone else gave her credit for, of course she had to eat. And she wasn't loud on missions; the occasional joke yes, but she was a serious person on all fronts when she had to be. And she just had energy that he needed to burn off, which was why she could never stay in one place. It was a combination of a lot of things that made her the way she was.

Iruka's hand shot out and slapped Kakashi before he even realized what happened. But with all things considered, Kakashi deserved that, and more. However, he just had to settle for a slap as Kakashi looked past him, his visible eye widening. Iruka turned to see what had made him pause, and was saddened to see his genin team standing there, horror, shock, and hurt written across their faces.

""Innocent?" Phoenix finally whispered, and Iruka's heart broke at how broken her tone was. "Too sweet? Getting raped?!"

Arielle growled, putting a comforting hand on Phoenix's shoulder. She said nothing, just glared. But Phoenix shook her hand off and ran. Arielle gave another hiss and ran after her. Kas sighed. "It's probably none of my business," Kas sneered. "But I think I should go check on them. Nosy or not, at least I care about their feelings." Without waiting for a response, Kas ran after his two teammates.

Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Are you fucking happy now?! What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn it, you basically just said that they shouldn't be genin! Coming from someone like you, they'll think they shouldn't even have wasted their time! Damn it! Damn it!" Iruka hissed, clenching his fists. "That's it. I'm done."

Kakashi wasn't sure he liked the pit in his stomach. "Iruka, you can't give up on them-"

"I'm not talking about them! I mean _us_!"

Kakashi gaped. "_What?! _Iruka, what are you saying?!" Was Iruka…_breaking up with him?!_

"You don't believe in me!" Iruka shouted, angry tears in his eyes. "And you always make fun of my rank! Always! Just because I'm not a full-jounin, to you, that means that I can't handle my team, nor my rank! I can't take care of them, nor myself, right?!" He laughed bitterly. "I'm not a genius, a prodigy, or a full-time jounin, and that isn't enough for you, is it? I can't handle this; I can't handle you. Too much is going on, and this isn't helping."

Kakashi's heart broke to pieces. No, Iruka couldn't…Iruka…Iruka was leaving him?! Over this?! No! Kakashi had never teased him, it was always meant as a joke. _But was it a joke to Iruka?_ No…Iruka was serious. Kakashi never knew. Iruka had always laughed it off…_To please you and cover up the hurt? _Iruka always thought of others. And thinking about it, Kakashi felt horrible. Iruka just cared too much about their relationship and how much of a strain this would put on it, so he didn't say a word. Kakashi had just talked, and talked, just like he did in front of the Hokage. Words flew out his mouth, that personality where he didn't care about others showing his ugly face. And now the love of his life was leaving him.

Kakashi was such an idiot.

~Training Field 13~

"Arielle, stop. You're going to hurt yourself," Phoenix said gently.

Arielle ignored her, slamming her fists into the increasingly large rough patch of the tree. Her knuckles weren't bleeding yet, but they were getting there. Arielle didn't care however; she just wanted to do _something _to curb her anger.

"Arielle," Phoenix said again. "Stop it. Please?"

Arielle sighed noiselessly, but didn't stop. Just hearing the words in her head sent her in a heated rage, so bad, that the next punch made the tree groan before it toppled over, making the ground tremble slightly. Phoenix was right. Her knuckles were bleeding. She didn't react, not even when Phoenix grabbed her hands and gently wiped the blood away. "I told you," Phoenix sighed. Arielle just flicked her nose.

Kas clenched a kunai tightly. "I don't believe this. What, is every genin team weak compared to-" Kas cut himself off and sighed. "It's none of my business."

Phoenix pulled her knees up, resting her arms on them as she let go of Arielle's abused hands. "So, what now? Obviously, we're horrible genin."

Arielle grunted and Kas sighed again.

"I wonder if sensei thinks of us that way," Phoenix continued, seeing as her friends weren't talking. "But nah. Sensei loves us the way we are. Other people…they don't know us. But still…coming from him…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Psst!" Eight-year-old Arielle nudged Phoenix. "Psst!"_

"_What?" Phoenix asked, looking up from her workbook. "What is it?"_

"_Who is that?" Arielle pointed to the tree just outside the classroom. "He's been staring at the class since this morning."_

"_Huh?" Phoenix peered out the window, and sure enough, there was a man in the tree, looking into the classroom. Once he saw them, he gave a cheerful little wave. Phoenix and Arielle waved back._

"_Arielle, Phoenix."_

_They two turned. "Yes sensei?"_

"_What are you two waving at?" Iruka asked, turning from the chalkboard._

_Arielle pointed. "There's a man outside in the tree."_

_All the children climbed out their seats and scrambled over to the window, all seeing the same thing. A man in the tree._

_Iruka was not amused._

"_Hatake-san," he called in sensei voice. "Exactly what are you doing spying on my class?"_

_The man grinned, flipping off the branch and into the classroom, amazing all the children._

"_Whoa…" they all breathed._

_Iruka's eyes twitched. "Hatake-san, you're disturbing my class."_

_Kakashi turned to the children, who were all watching him with wide eyes. "Maa, you guys don't mind if I steal your sensei for a little while right?"_

_Shakes of the head gave him his answer. Kakashi grinned under his mask and stalked over to Iruka._

"_Who was that?" Naruto asked in awe._

"_I don't know," Arielle answered. "But I stole his book!"_

_Gasps were heard all around, everyone crowding her. "What does it say?" Phoenix asked._

"_Is it a ninja book?" Naruto asked_

_Arielle opened the book and scrunched up her nose. "No…all these words are funny."_

"_Let me see," Shikamaru grabbed the book from her. "Hmm…I don't know any of these either. I know some of them, but not all. Like this one." He pointed. "I have no idea what that means."_

"_Bosoms? Those are the things girls have on their chests," Kiba answered._

"_Huh?" Phoenix poked her chest. "The book says that they're really big though. Really big."_

"_How do you know?" Shino asked._

"_One of the breeders for a new litter was saying something, except he called them breasts, but they're the same thing," Kiba explained. "And they have these funny nubs on them called nipples."_

"_Okay smart guy. Then what's an er-ec-ti-on," Arielle said, finally sounding out the word._

_Kiba shrugged. "I don't know that one."_

"_What about rimming?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Isn't that what you do with a ball when you shoot it at a hoop but it only goes around the rim and doesn't go in?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah, but the book says it has something to do with licking something," Shino pointed out. "See?"_

"_Okay, but what do you lick?"_

"_And what's an erection?"_

"_And what's this word?" Naruto pointed. "What's an orgeey?"_

_The other kids shrugged._

"_Let's ask sensei," Sakura suggested._

_The kids all ran to Iruka, who was yelling at the strange man. All scared, they pushed Phoenix forward, making her stumble. "Um, sensei?" She asked tentatively._

_Iruka turned, letting out a breath. "Yes Phoenix?"_

"_The man dropped his funny book," she held it up. "But we don't know what most of the words mean, like orgeey, rimming, and election."_

"_Erection," Shikamaru corrected._

"_Yeah, that one. Erection. Sensei? What's wrong? Why are you so red?" Phoenix blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No," Iruka said through clenched teeth. "Why don't you all sit in your seats while I deal with Hatake-san?"_

"_But what about the words?" Naruto whined._

"_Later."_

_Shrugging, they all got back to their seats, though Iruka took the book with him, dragging the man behind him and shutting the door behind him. They worked in their books, but then they heard a slam, a crash, and creative language before their sensei came back in._

"_Um, sensei?" Phoenix asked after a few minutes of silence._

"_Yes?"_

"_um…who was that man?"_

_Iruka sighed, putting down his chalk. "Well, that was one of the village's top jounin, Hakate Kakashi."_

_The whole class gasped._

"_And you beat him up?!" Arielle asked in horror._

"_W-what? No, I didn't-" Iruka tried, but his class started to talk over him._

"_Sensei beat up a jounin!"_

"_A top jounin!"_

"_So that means Sensei is the new top jounin!"_

"_Sensei can do anything!"_

_They all froze._

"_So…he can beat __**us **__up too!" Arielle realized in horror, making Iruka gape. "A-Arielle, wait I-"_

_However, the children all sat quietly, eyes forward, backs straight. Iruka wasn't really sure how to react to this. "A-As I was saying, he's the top jounin of the village, and very well respected. Other than the Hokage and the Sanin, he's one of the strongest ninja in the village."_

"_But you beat him up," Arielle pointed out._

"_Yes, but he might have __**let **__me do it. It probably didn't hurt him. Still, he's number one in the village and the strongest we have." He turned to the board, continuing to write. "I won't advise you to be __**exactly **__like him, but use him as an example. Protect the village and the people important to you with all your hearts. Use that as your strength when you go on to become jounin."_

_~Flashback End~_

"He was my inspiration after that," Kas admitted. "Honestly, I did want to be just like him. But after a while, I wanted to be like my brother, though I was so damn jealous of my brother when he said he had been on a mission with him. I'd give anything to be in Kain's shoes." He sighed. "But now, I understand why they tell you not to meet your idols."

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed. "But…still, why should we listen to him?"

"He's the top jounin, has a Sharingan, and is a master of a thousand jutsu?" Kas asked.

"Well, yeah, but still-" Phoenix tried.

"Face it Phoenix. He was right. Right now, you _are_ being a bit too sweet. I get that you're an optimist, but right now, it won't help. In the end, you're still too sweet, I'm annoying, and Kas is nosy. We're flawed. We'll get killed. We'll cause others to get killed. We've no use to anyone as genin, nor chuunin, nor jounin," Arielle said.

Phoenix sighed. "So, are we giving up?"

"Are we?" Kas asked.

"Are we?" Arielle repeated.

But they had no answer.

It was only the genin, but it was enough. Maybe if he started here, he could work his way back up. But damn it, he was such an idiot. He had to apologize to them first. He just felt…guilty. He was too harsh. He just spoke without thinking about it, and look at what he did. Now, Iruka was out of his life, Kurenai was mad at him for what he said (Asuma thankfully said nothing) and he had made enemies with genin, who were probably out to get him now.

And there they were, just sitting on a broken and splintered tree.

"Team 13," he called.

They all snapped their heads up. Arielle narrowed her eyes and began snarling, Kas turned his head away, and Phoenix seemed to deflate.

"What?" Kas hissed. "What are you doing here? Did you-" he suddenly stopped and turned away.

"Come to rape Phoenix?" Arielle growled.

"Or is it that you aren't done insulting us?" Phoenix asked. "If so, then do I have permission to speak freely?"

Kakashi was a bit shocked. This was not what he was used to. Normally, while closed off, Kas would be somewhat detached, but still in the conversation, Arielle would have made a joke by now, and Phoenix would have smacked her by now for doing so, but now…they looked different. And that rape comment hurt, but probably not as much as it hurt Phoenix.

Phoenix looked straight at him and Kakashi mentally smacked himself; he now pissed off a genin team and the love of his life had just broken up with him. Not only that, but said genin looked like they had given up. What could make things much worse? "You know Kakashi-sensei, I want to confess something to you now that we're alone," she admitted. Kakashi would have brushed her off had he not seen the look in her eyes. She had gone from looking empty to looking at him with such malice that it was scaring him a bit. He'd never really seen a genin direct a look like that to him. "When I was younger," Phoenix explained. "Everyone had heard about you and wanted to be like you, and I was one of those kids. I looked up to you for being such a great shinobi, and that's what my inspiration was for being a ninja. But after what you said, I'm doubting my decision. We all are."

Okay, Kakashi had to admit, that stung. He knew he had admirers and children who looked up to him, but he didn't think Phoenix was one of them, nor Arielle or Kas for that reason. Hearing that all three of them looked up to him, only to have their hopes dashed, it made him feel horrible inside. Maybe at first, he didn't really care for any kid for that matter, but then again, they grew on him. And he didn't really know Team 13 all that well, so maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to pass a judgement on them…

"I'm glad no one is around to hear me say this," Phoenix continued, "You know that people talk Kakashi-sensei, especially at the market, which Arielle and I have to pass by every day to go home. People don't really remember that kids are horrible at minding their own business and that they always repeat what they hear on the street. I hear things about you and Team 7, and the things they say aren't good. People know that 13 is unlucky, but everyone considers 7 extremely lucky, not talented. Other jounin complain that their students always whine about how they didn't get you as a teacher, but the jounin say the same thing: your squad was lucky to survive Zabuza and Haku. They think that we're unlucky to get missions that change on us all the time, but you guys are lucky to survive those types of missions."

Kakashi didn't flinch, though he was shocked. Is that what people thought of his team? Yes, Naruto was a bit rash, Sakura didn't really have a special skill, and Sasuke wasn't much for anything revolving around a team, but that was just people talking.

And then it hit him. It was just _people_ who talked. The occasional jounin or chuunin, maybe even a genin, but they weren't top jounin. They weren't geniuses, they weren't prodigies, and they weren't the shinobi that Konoha was proud of or knew specially. They were just people who looked up to genin for trying their hardest to protect what was important to them. Those people weren't Kakashi; their names weren't special, nor were they looked up to like Kakashi was. Kakashi's name was known just about everywhere, but these people weren't the special shinobi that made Konoha a village that is specially known; Kakashi did that. So, anything coming from him was like something that came from the Hokage: to a lot of people, the words of Hatake Kakashi was law.

"You may think that nothing but sunshine and rainbows go through my head, but that's for other people to see. No one smiles around here anymore, so I take it upon myself to smile for others. I like seeing people brighten up when they see me smile. It makes people happy and lifts their spirits, so I try to keep smiling. Yes, I don't really understand most concepts, but I do know about the shinobi world. I know about all the harsh realities and what comes with it. Heck, I want to be a Hunter-nin in ANBU. Do you really think I'm as, and let me use your word, too sweet as to not know the reality behind that? The innocent thing is partly an act, but the other part is me knowing that as a shinobi, there are things I'll have to do to be the best. Even killing someone. You say our team has fatal flaws, but what about yours? Sasuke doesn't understand teamwork which would harm him in the field in co-op missions, Naruto is really clumsy and rash which is as fatal as fatal comes, and Sakura is simply weak. At least on our team, we can hide our insecurities and our weakness. Kas acts the way because he's a genjutsu specialist; he needs to appear distant and detached because he's planning on how to set up a genjutsu. And he cares for his friends and family, of course he'll explode sometimes. Everyone does, and Kas does it when someone he cares about is threatened. It honestly shows he doesn't just care about himself." The unspoken _like you _hung in the air, though it wasn't said out loud. It still stung as much as if she _had _set it out loud. "Arielle treats the world as one big joke because she's gone through some horrible things, so she tries to keep happy to stop thinking about it. She's the quietest of all of us when she wants to be. She's loud yes, but that's her personality. And look at her now. You can barely hear her breathing over there. It's like she isn't even here at all. And she's got the power and skill to back up her mouth, so I don't see how that's a problem. And me?" She shrugged. "Arielle isn't playing when she fears when I get pissed. Or normally. I'm a force to be reckoned with either pissed or mission mode. I smile around the people I care about, or around people who do need to smile in order to keep them happy. Sometimes, I'm in the worst mood ever but I still smile. And sweet? I'm just polite, even though it comes off as a bit sweet. I'm also smarter than most give me credit for. Sure there are things I still don't know, but that doesn't mean I'll get tricked easily. Maybe I'll play the fool to trick someone, but I'm not as sweet as everyone gives me credit for."

Kakashi saw these three in a new light. Phoenix didn't smile for herself, but for others. And thinking about it, she was right. Her smile was infectious. Sometimes, when he saw her briefly with Iruka and she smiled, he felt his lips twitch upwards when he saw it. Arielle…she always came off as protective to him, and only joked when she needed to. And Naruto didn't like just standing around, why was Arielle any different. And Kas…Kakashi wished Sasuke was like. Showing concern for his team. He was wrong about Kas; maybe his anger made him more cautious instead of less.

The realization struck him speechless.

"I heard that the Chuunin Exams are coming up. Honestly, I have no idea what they're about. But we _are _taking them, top jounin's words be damned. If we fail, we fail. If we succeed, you'll have three Chuunin on your hands…and maybe you'll be stuck with three genin."

"Top rookie with no care for others, shrewd and weak genius…and I can't say anything about Naruto because I actually like him, but let's go with future Hokage" Kas shrugged. "Against prodigy fire-loving genius, loud and stealthy powerhouse, and seemingly emotionless genjutsu practicer. I wonder who'd win: me against Sasuke, Phoenix against Sakura, and Arielle versus Naruto."

Kakashi could see the battles right now. Phoenix would beat Sakura, Arielle would find some tactic against Naruto, and Kas would have the other two to support him in a fight against Sasuke. Team 13 was surprisingly more complex than he first imagined, and a lot scarier now that he knew exactly what made them up. And now that he thought about it, Iruka was perfect for them. They were perfect for Iruka. Yes, they had flaws, but they knew how to cover them. Kakashi wasn't even aware they had flaws, he just called out what he assumed. He felt like…well, like shit.

"I-I," Kakashi still couldn't talk. All of this, all the things that were explained, he didn't know how to handle this. A sorry wouldn't cut it, not in this situation. But still, what could he do to prove it to them? What could he do to prove it to Iruka?

By the time he had finally gotten his thoughts together, they were gone.

~Home~

Kas sighed, shaking his head. "We're not quitting are we?"

Arielle just grunted again and Phoenix momentarily slowed as she chopped vegetables for dinner.

After the whole ordeal, the three were exhausted. Kas didn't really want to go home yet, so he went with Arielle and Phoenix to their home, where Arielle sat on the couch sharpening kunai and shuriken while Phoenix was in the kitchen making dinner for the three of them. At first, they just sat there in silence, but then, it began to get dark, so Phoenix decided to start on dinner.

"No," Phoenix sat, turning back to her cooking. "We're not. At least, I don't want to."

Kas nodded. "Neither do I."

"I don't," Arielle grunted quietly.

"But still, we're flawed," Phoenix murmured.

"Yeah, to him though," Kas muttered. "Still, what is his problem with us? Does he not like us? And what, are we just going to take this lying down?"

"Kas," Phoenix said from the kitchen.

"No! Screw him! What does he know?!"

"Enough," Arielle said.

"About us? I don't think so. I don't he knows enough. Yes, we train with his team sometimes, but damn it, that doesn't tell him anything about us!" He stood angrily. "Damn it! He's wrong!"

"Look at yourself Kas!" Phoenix shouted. "Look! You're doing exactly what he said! You closed off for a minute, then you exploded! I know you mean well, but still, we're just proving him right!"

"What happened to you?! A few minutes ago, you were quick to defend us, and now look!"

"Damn it Kas! I just had a reality check! I was angry back then, okay?! I wanted him to feel bad, but now I feel like just giving up!"

"You just said you didn't want to!"

"I don't!"

"Then what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Phoenix finally screamed, slamming her knife down. The room went silent after her shout, Kas and Arielle staring in shock at Phoenix. "He's right," she said softer this time. "Damn it, I hate being nice. I hate people thinking I am nice. I get laughed at. All the time. And I hate it. I hate people thinking I'm sweet. I hate them thinking that I'm too sweet to do anything, too sweet to even fight. I hear people talk, that was the truth. But after what happened with Rikiyo…everyone thinks you and Kas did everything. They think you had to protect me. And I hate that."

"Phoenix…" Kas didn't know what to say.

"We're out of rice," she mumbled. "I'll go get more."

"Wait, Phee-"

"I'll be fine. I just need to cool my head," Phoenix answered as she pulled on her shoes and walked out the door.

Arielle sighed, standing. "I need to go out."

"Arielle, wait-"

But she was gone before he took a step after her.

~With Phoenix~

Phoenix stared at her headband as she walked, turning it over a few times in her hands. But it wasn't the one from Konohagakure. It was the one from Yugakure, before they turned into a tourist spot. This was he father's, from when he was a shinobi. She still had it, after all these years. Before she had to leave, she got this from Lady Kusaki, saying it was something he father wanted her to have. She remembered what he said, back when she was three.

"_What dis Daddy?"_

"_This? This is my shinobi headband."_

"_Ninja?"_

"_Yes. It signifies that I'm a ninja. And it holds a special meaning to every shinobi. To me, it means to protect my family and my country. At least, that's what it meant. Now that we're a tourist spot…Never mind. But Phoenix, if you had one, what would you protect?"_

"_Pro…tect?"_

"_Yes. What would yours mean to you?"_

"_Famiwee. Fwiends."_

She remembered his deep chuckle, when he picked her up and kissed her forehead, setting the headband into her lap.

"_I know if you ever become a shinobi, you'll protect more than that. You'll protect whoever you can, just like I did. Just remember something Phoenix: never give up. It doesn't matter if the world turns against you, if your friends abandon you, or if you have no one on your side. No matter what happens, promise me that you'll never give up. Not on your friends, and not on your dreams."_

"_I promise. I be like Daddy."_

Phoenix stroked the metal, which was in good condition since she never stopped taking care of it. She had made a promise to her father, a promise she would have to keep. A tear leaked from her eye, which she wiped slowly. If her father could see her now…

**You let the words of someone else stray you from your path? That isn't who you are Phoenix, not the girl I raised you to be. I told you, against anything, you get up and fight. You're a fighter. You always have been, and you always will be.**

'_You're right father.'_

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix jumped, startled. "Huh? What?"

Kiba looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? I called for you a while back and you didn't answer." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, brushing away tears she didn't know kept falling. "You're crying."

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled, turning her head away. She didn't want him to see her crying. She just wanted to be alone.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Phoenix sighed. Damn him and his persistence. "Kiba, be honest. What do you think of me? Do you think I'm…too sweet?"

Kiba shrugged. "Honestly Phoenix, you _are _sweet, but that's just you. You're naturally like that, at least when you aren't fighting. To be honest, when it comes to people you care about, you're anything but sweet when they get hurt. You're _protective. _But when it comes to everyday, you're sweet to anyone your with because that's who you are. Everywhere else, if something happens, you change into this different person who just wants to protect."

Phoenix wiped her eyes, smiling. "Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

She threw her arms around him, surprising him. "Thank you." She needed an extra perspective, just to get her thoughts in order.

Kiba slowly wrapped his arms around her, grinning though she couldn't see it. "No problem." Suddenly, she tensed in his arms. "Get down!" she shouted, pushing him. They toppled to the ground, Kiba below Phoenix, as the kunai whizzed over their heads. Akamaru growled, snarling at someone cloaked in dark blue.

"Tch," the newcomer said, reaching down to pick up the headband Phoenix dropped. "Yugakure eh? That's where you're from? How you survived this long is beyond me; aren't the ninja there so weak that they _had _to become a tourist spot?"

Phoenix growled, standing up. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I've got orders to get a genin for ransom. It was supposed to be a Hyuuga, but I guess you two will do."

"We won't let you," Kiba growled, standing.

"We're not going down without a fight," Phoenix agreed. "Bring it."

"What's a sweet little runt like you and your little boyfriend going to do?"

Something inside Phoenix snapped. "Why does everyone call me that?!" She sprinted forward, ignoring Kiba's shouts for her to come back, flashing through hand seals as she went. This was something her senpai taught her, something that her father wanted her to know, just didn't have the time for. It was only supposed to be used for emergencies since it drained even her chakra. But this was as close to an emergency as she would get. "_Secret Flame Art: Blazing Inferno!"_ When she got close enough, she thrust her hands into the enemy's midsection, slamming him onto the floor. Immediately, pillars of flame engulfed the two of them, lighting up the street in a flaming intensity. Even Kiba could feel the heat from where he was standing. He was worried. He had never seen, nor felt like chakra like this before. Akamaru was still tense, but it was loose. Kiba knew what that meant. Akamaru saw that Phoenix's chakra was just big, but wasn't directed at anything with a hostile intent. She was trying to protect.

When the fires finally subsided, whoever the enemy was collapsed onto the ground, clutching his midsection and groaning in pain. After a few minutes, the man disappeared into a puff of smoke. Phoenix swayed on her feet. Yup, the chakra drain was there.

"Phoenix!"

She fell, but luckily, Kiba caught her before she could hit the ground. He smiled down at her, which made Phoenix smile back. "I told you," Kiba whispered, brushing back her bangs. "You change into a different person when you're protecting someone."

~Kas~

Kas sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Arielle was pissed, that much he knew. Phoenix was as well. But Kas didn't really know why. Kakashi wasn't right about them; he had no idea what he was talking about. But still, the way Phoenix was yelling at him, and the way that Arielle had just shut down made it clear it was taken harshly by them. Kas didn't like it though. He was this way because…growing up with a shinobi, and ANBU brother wasn't the easiest.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kas," someone called. "Are you in here?"_

_Ten-year-old Kas looked up from his book he was finishing. "Kain? I'm in my room."_

_There were footsteps that were slow and heavy coming towards his room. Kas didn't react though. He knew what this was. He had to mentally prepare himself for what was next._

"_Kas?" The door slowly opened, Kas turning his head._

"_Hey Kain." Kas didn't comment on the blood. He never did. Kain wouldn't be in the right mind frame if Kas said something; he would think it was Kas's blood and freak out. If Kain let Kas wash some of the blood off and some got on Kas, Kain would be a mess, apologizing for hurting him, when in reality, there was just excess all over Kas. But still, Kain would always get scared. So Kas remained quiet. When Kain came back from ANBU missions, Kas would hide his emotions until Kain was better. Psychologically, Kain's mind frame wasn't in the same place as a normal person. Kas just never reacted because even when he acted normal, Kain would find __**something **__that was wrong and think something was wrong with Kas; Kain's ANBU missions just made him paranoid over…well, just about anything. Kas tried acting normal, but it just didn't work on his brother's ANBU warped mind._

_And funny thing was, Kas was the only one who knew._

_Neither their mother nor their father, Kenji nor Kyle, Kora, Koga, nor Koji, knew about Kain being in ANBU. In reality, Kas was the only one who knew. He had found out by accident when he woke up in the middle of the night to get water when he heard a noise from his bathroom. He knew his older brothers kept kunai all over the house, and Kas picked one up and went after whoever was in their house (logic saying it was an intruder simply because Kas's room was at one end of the hall while the bathroom was on the other, so he was able to check each room on his way to the bathroom). In the bathroom, Kain just sat on the floor, eyes blank. He looked up when Kas came in and in a quick motion, Kain had his hands around Kas's neck. Kas panicked, quietly flailing around to try and break the grip, but Kain held tight, his eyes unfocused as he began stripping his younger brother of oxygen. Kas had almost died, but when he was on the verge on blacking out, Kain quickly let him go and collapsed on the floor, sobbing his eyes out. Kas didn't know what to do save for holding him until Kain was better._

"_Don't tell," Kain had whispered. "Don't tell."_

_Kas was staring at the porcelain mask while Kain staggered to his feet. Panther…it suit Kain._

"_I won't," Kas finally agreed._

_After that, Kas was careful about hiding his emotions. Kain always felt guilty, and Kas didn't wish that on his brother. He didn't want Kain blaming himself, so Kas was always sure to make sure he acted like he was fine. It wasn't until Kain finally broke did Kas ever react. While Kain was in his ANBU mind, Kas made up his own. After being with and around other ANBU for so long, maybe Kain would feel better if he was in a comfortable setting, even if it meant that Kas would have to act stoic. When Kain came out of that state, so did Kas._

"_So, what are you reading?"_

_Kas shrugged. "Some book I found lying around. A prince is trapped in a tower and a princess decides to save him instead. They get married halfway through and the princess gets married, only to find out that she married her brother. That's why he was locked in a tower, so his sister wouldn't fall in love with him. The king found out and was going to murder them both, but the princess killed him. And then the brother got mad and killed her after she gave birth to their son. And then the brother killed himself. And then the mother, who was behind the whole thing, raised the baby for her own, which was her plan from the start. But in the end, we saw the baby when he was 14 years old. He killed his grandmother so that he could get the throne and had no regrets. Then the king wakes up and realizes it was all a horrible nightmare that was coming true."_

_Kain raised an eyebrow. "Tell Kenji to stop leaving his morbid and fucked up books around the house. You shouldn't be reading them."_

_Kas shrugged. _

_Kain chuckled, slowly reaching down a hand, though he paused near Kas's head. Kas knew that Kain was scared he would hurt him, so Kas crawled over to Kain's leg and hugged it like he did when he was younger. Kas knew it was risky; Kain hadn't come out of his ANBU mind yet. But still, Kas knew that the contact would usually snap him out of it. And Kas was usually right. Kain shuddered and cried. He broke, right there in Kas's room. Kas still didn't say a word, not until Kain let it all out. Then he held Kain and tried to soothe him as best he could. And Kas had cried too. Sometimes, it would be too much on a kid. And it was. Dealing with Kain on some nights was too much, but if Kain were alone, there were no telling what Kain would do, either to himself, or to others. So Kas took on that burden. Kain hurt him, sometimes, but Kas wouldn't say or do a thing. Not until Kain came back to reality._

_And Kas would cry._

_~Flashback End~_

Kas always had to make sure Kain never saw how he was feeling. And Kain, from his years in ANBU, was the same way. He never saw what Kain was really feeling until precious family moments or those nights when Kain broke. Maybe because he had seen it for a while and had to become that, but Kas acted the same way Kain did. He only let his emotions show sometimes, not all. And as a genjutsu user, it was crucial that he acted inconspicuous. So, maybe he didn't conceal too much, but it was from what happened with Kain. Maybe it was natural. After all, it did suit him sometimes. With the constant clothing choices that included dark blues, blacks, and greys, Kain came off as closed off, which was fine. But when it came to people he cared about, those people saw his true colors.

He sighed again. Arielle, he didn't know what was going through her head, but he was going to find her. And he knew exactly where to go.

~Training Field 13~

"Arielle, I know you're up there," Kain called into a battered tree that looked like it had seen better days. "You can't hide from me."

There was no answer, though some leaves fell.

"If you're upset, can you at least talk to me?"

Still, no answer.

"Arielle?"

There was a brief whoosh, then a barrage of shuriken came his way, too fast to block. Kas hopped back, dodging most of them, though a few ripped his clothes, one grazing his cheek. Another barrage was following that one, which left Kas with limited options. He could try to outrun them, but then his back would be exposed and that was critical for the enemy. He could jump and try to get higher air to see the enemy, but there was a chance that wouldn't work. Whoever they were, they were concealing themselves in the trees. Damn it. He wasn't a fire jutsu user! Then he could set the tree on fire and try to smoke the guy out, but that wasn't an option. And an earth jutsu was pointless since he didn't know where to aim. The only option was to wait him out. Maybe he would show himself to Kas if-

Kas had to duck as a fire jutsu came his way. Where the shuriken went, he didn't know. But now he had another problem. This guy was a long distance fighter, which was obvious, but if he only had the perfect chance, Kas could get in close to him and end this. But how when he didn't even know where the guy was? He was in the trees, but there were a lot of those. What to do? What to do?

And then it hit him.

Kas took a deep breath and let it out slowly, crouching so that he could put a hand on the ground. He slowed his breathing, just feeling around for it…

He didn't react as a battle cry reached his ears. Nor did he react to the ninja cloaked in dark blue coming his way.

He didn't react as the nin's fist went straight through him.

Kas smirked at the nin's surprised look, rearing his own fist back. "Gotcha." And pushing chakra into his arm and fist, Kas let his arm flying, a direct punch to the nin's face.

Once he dispelled the genjutsu, Kas placed a foot on the nin's chest. "I'm not stupid," he smirked, pressing down. "My team was out on this field earlier. Arielle knocked down a tree here, which wasn't here in the genjutsu you cast. Once I noticed that, I pulled you into my own when I was calling for Arielle. The shuriken throw was the moment when mine overtook yours. So, you can either leave the village now, or I let the Hokage and T&amp;I take care of you." He gave a strong stomp to prove his point.

There was a groan from below him. Then a puff of smoke and the nin was gone.

"Shadow clone?" Kas asked himself. "Oh well."

"Sebby?"

Kas turned. "Arielle, there you are."

Arielle just shrugged, sitting on the fallen tree from earlier.

"So, you're still in a bad mood," he guessed.

Arielle flipped him off.

Kas sighed, going to sit next to her. Arielle leveled a look at him before shrugging and crossing her arms.

"I think you're fine the way you are," Kas said after a few minutes of silence. "It's…nice when you yell and scream. It's how we know nothing is wrong with you. Honestly, I worry about you when you go mute." He chuckled at the raised eyebrow directed at him. "Don't give me that. Of course I worry about you. You're my teammate. We'll be working together in the foreseeable future. You've…grown on me." He nudged her shoulder gently. "So be Arielle. For Phoenix. For sensei…for me," he whispered.

Arielle's eyes widened.

Kas nodded. "Yeah…I don't act like it, but you guys are important to me. It hasn't been that long since we became Team 13, but still, in that time, you've all grown on me. All of you. It was scary how attached I became to everyone." He blushed at what he was about to do. "And how attached I became to you."

Arielle turned to him, and Kas quickly closed the distance between them to press their lips together. He felt Arielle go tense in surprise, which didn't surprise him. This was the second time he did this. But the game they were playing was fun.

When Arielle finally reacted, Kas pulled away, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "C'mon. Phoenix is probably worried." And with that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBBY?!"

Kas laughed to himself. "There's my girl."

~Arielle~

_Loud._

_Annoying._

_Obnoxious._

_Being rash._

_Saying stupid things._

_Doing stupid things._

What did he know? Arielle only encountered him a few times in her whole life, and the same with him. And what did that tell him? They only went on one mission together and all of a sudden, Kakashi knew her better than anyone else. Excuse her, but when did that logic make sense? Damn it, he didn't know a damn thing about her!

But still. A jounin like him…he probably didn't need much knowledge on someone to throw judgement. But it still wasn't fair! _She _never judged him, nor Naruto, nor Sasuke, nor Sakura! Neither did sensei, or anyone for that matter! But he was Hatake Kakashi, so no one could really go against what he said. So, Arielle was a bad ninja. But damn it, she knew she was better than what he said! Arielle was basically a damned assassin! She could be quiet when she wanted, and she could sneak through shadows! She was a thief, an assassin, and all kinds of awesome all packed into one! She could probably take Kakashi on a good day (good for her, bad for him)!

She felt bad though.

Phoenix and Kas didn't deserve what he said. Phoenix was a terror when she wanted to be and Kas actually cared about people. They weren't sensitive per say, but they did have feelings and they did take offense to things. Everyone had their insecurities and based on how Phoenix exploded earlier just proved that. Based on that, and how Arielle herself was currently acting, they took that much worse than it was meant.

'_Which was bad enough,'_ Arielle thought bitterly.

Maybe she should have just stayed back at home. It wouldn't do her good to worry anyone…

Movement to her right made her freeze momentarily, but she kept walking. There was a chance she could have the element of surprise on him. She just had to do this right…_'Secret Art: Shadow Sneak!'_

'_Where did you go?' _The nin thought to himself. Damn it, he just had her in his line of sight! How could she have-

"Makes one wrong move, and I slit your throat," he heard growled at him.

He froze. How did he not hear her coming?

He gulped, which was a fatal mistake.

Arielle growled as the nin disappeared into a puff of smoke. Heck, she did say one move, and gulping counted as moving. She didn't kill a man, but she sent him off with some kind of warning, so there was that. "Damn clones," she snarled, putting her kunai away and continuing to walk. She continued her walk to the training field. Maybe then, she could get rid of some of this anger.

'_Huh?' _She spied a familiar form already there. "Sebby?"

Kas turned to face her. He looked a bit angry to her, but then again, her vision was still a bit red. "Arielle, there you are."

Arielle just shrugged, sitting on the fallen tree from earlier. She wasn't really in the mood to talk. Not even to her Sebby. Yup. _That _was how upset she was.

"So, you're still in a bad mood," he guessed.

Arielle flipped him off. Damn smartass. Stupid, attractive, always knowing what she was feeling smartass.

Kas sighed, going to sit next to her. Arielle leveled a look at him before shrugging and crossing her arms. She didn't know what he wanted, but she was feeling lonely. And the fact he cared enough to go after her warmed her insides.

"I think you're fine the way you are," Kas said after a few minutes of silence. "It's…nice when you yell and scream. It's how we know nothing is wrong with you. Honestly, I worry about you when you go mute." Arielle raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the times Kas hadn't really said anything when she was in a bad mood. It made him chuckle, so maybe she just hadn't thought deep enough about it. "Don't give me that. Of course I worry about you. You're my teammate. We'll be working together in the foreseeable future. You've…grown on me." He nudged her shoulder gently, which had her almost cracking a smile. "So be Arielle. For Phoenix. For sensei…for me," he whispered.

Arielle's eyes widened. He really thought that about her? She had always thought he was a bit distant from her, and kinda thought that he didn't like her. But hearing this…she had to will herself not to blush. It was nice knowing Kas actually did care, no matter how much he'd like for people to think he didn't. He probably expressed his worry in a different way and she never noticed it.

Kas nodded. "Yeah…I don't act like it, but you guys are important to me. It hasn't been that long since we became Team 13, but still, in that time, you've all grown on me. All of you. It was scary how attached I became to everyone. And how attached I became to you."

Arielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kas…he really liked her didn't he? It was…sweet. Kas must have really-

She mentally squealed when he kissed her. _Again! _It was sweeter than the first kiss they had, though Kas was on medication when he did it the first time, but still. It was nice. And damn it, she was wasting valuable kissing time just sitting here thinking about it! But when she finally reacted and was about to kiss back, Kas pulled away, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "C'mon. Phoenix is probably worried." And with that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Arielle stared after him, shocked beyond belief. Kas did it again! The bastard kissed her and ran away again! Damn it! "WHAT THE HELL SEBBY?!" She shouted angrily to his retreating figure.

~Somewhere~

Kakashi panted, holding his throat. Damn it. Those genin were tough. Coupled with anger…had he really underestimated them so badly? Never had he encountered genin who could do that, with an anger boost or without.

"So?" Iruka asked none-too-kindly.

"They're…they're good, really good," Kakashi coughed, holding onto the railing for support. His legs were too weak to hold him up anymore. "Damn it, I was set on fire, stomped on, and I had my throat sliced open. They must be really upset." And he was low on chakra. He split his chakra as evenly as he could into thirds and went after each of them, and when his clones dispersed, he had become winded, hot, his chest hurt, and his throat began to throb. And even with the chakra they had, the genin still surprised him. He had never been taken down that easily.

"Upset? Upset doesn't even begin to cover how they feel. Kakashi, they are _crushed_ because of what you did. And why exactly did you want to be the one to test them?"

"Well," Kakashi slowly stood on shaky feet. "I guess I wanted to see what they could do."

Iruka just grunted. "Well, Team 7 is better than I thought. Maybe I was wrong about them as well."

"As I was wrong about Team 13," Kakashi admitted. "Ruka-"

"Don't call me that," Iruka said coldly, glaring at Kakashi from over his shoulder. "I told you, we're done Kakashi. We did what we have to, and they'll take the Chuunin Exams in less than a week. And that's it. There isn't an '_us' _anymore. And not just because of this. There's just so much that I…now isn't the time or the place. Goodbye Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed as Iruka walked away. He needed to apologize to everyone, starting with Team 13. Maybe, if he worked hard enough, Iruka would be next. Their relationship would take some work, but he would try.

Somehow, he would make this work.

Me: Done!

Abbeh: Aw! Poor Kakashi!

Me: You don't really feel that way, do you?

Abbeh: Hmm…nope. Not really. But ah, my favorite parts.

Both: THE FOREST OF DEATH!

Me: which won't be coming for some time.

Abbeh: Neither will Kakashi.

Me: … -_- Really?

Abbeh: I'm sorry. The joke was there. I had to take it.

Me: You didn't have to. You chose to.

Read and Review!


	10. Tension in the Chuunin Exams

Me: Chapter 10! Here, the Chuunin Exams are set to begin!

Abbeh: Things are heating up in everyone, tensions rising between all the genin, either rookie or experienced. Which…will come to a boil this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope. We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: Tensions in the Chuunin Exams

"Hyah!" Phoenix tried a sweep kick, which Sasuke narrowly avoided, trying to rush her. Phoenix grabbed his fist when he tried to hit her, throwing him over her shoulder. Sasuke righted himself at the last moment as Phoenix turned, the two throwing kicks at each other, which made them both stumble at the force of impact. The two righted themselves and went at each other again, Sasuke pulling a kunai, Phoenix grabbing a shuriken. Sasuke threw his kunai, and Phoenix threw her shuriken, the two weapons clashing and falling. Sasuke however, was already a step ahead. "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

Phoenix quickly pulled out her staff, elongating it and twirling it quickly to blow out the flames. Sasuke tried another kick when the flames distinguished, but Phoenix threw up the end of her staff and caught his foot, flicking it to send him flying. Running, she dashed ahead of his body and swung with her staff, one end connecting with Sasuke's head with a loud _thunk!_

Sakura had to repeatedly jump back as Arielle came at her with a flurry of punches and kicks. Sakura tried to deliver her own, but Arielle was simply knocking her away with such force that it was throwing her off balance. And Arielle didn't relent, coming at Sakura with such speed that Sakura was having a hard time keeping up with her movements. Arielle got her with one good punch to the jaw that had Sakura's teeth meeting unpleasantly, and her back hitting the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Sluggishly, she tried to throw shuriken, but Arielle whipped out a kunai and easily deflected them all.

Sakura slowly got to her feet, clutching her throbbing jaw. There had to be a way to beat her, there just had to! Arielle's strength was obviously her power, so Sakura needed to wear her out. But, when a punch that would have probably knocked her out came flying towards her, Sakura could only roll out of the way and try to retreat, at least for now. She'd think of a better plan later.

Kas was smashing through Naruto's clones easily, which was making it hard for the boy to think up a plan. Naruto had hoped he could use the clones as a diversion, but Kas just kept chasing him, knocking his clones around like they were nothing. And Kas was getting irritated. These damn clones were pissing him off. He bulldozed through them, chasing after Naruto and trying to land a punch. But Naruto was retreating into masses of his clones and it was seriously pissing Kas off. He knew that clones were Naruto's specialty, and if Naruto was trying to wear him down, it had a minimal chance of working. All he was doing was wasting chakra.

Naruto grinned, seeing Kas slowing down. This was his chance! He charged, like most of his clones were doing, at Kas, who was probably looking for him. Naruto grinned, jumping out of the fray, ready to punch the living daylights of Kas, but Kas grabbed his fist before it could connect. Without batting an eye, Kas delivered an uppercut that shook Naruto's teeth, making all of his clones disperse, and throwing Naruto high into the air before he crashed into a nearby pool. Well, Kas was finished. And another splash indicated Arielle having knocked Sakura into it as well.

Arielle let out a huff, turning. Sakura was predictably easy to take out. And she had seen what Kas did to Naruto, which was humorous to her since Naruto had gone from looking confident to looking horrified in 0.2 seconds flat. Now to see how Phoenix was doing with Sasuke…

Phoenix had Sasuke's hands pinned behind his back, her knee at the small of his back and she pulled him back slightly. "Give up yet?" She questioned.

Sasuke grunted, throwing himself forward. Phoenix went flying forward, throwing out her hands to catch herself. But Sasuke sweep-kicked her this time, knocking her arms out and making her fall onto her stomach. He came at her from the air, but Phoenix quickly got to her hands, pulling off a split and spinning on her hands like she remembered her brother doing before (anyone know Sanji from One Piece? The twirl kick he does was what I was trying to describe. I live that move because it's just so creative and I just love it.). As with her brother, she kicked Sasuke away from her. He grunted, landing on his feet, though he skidded slightly. "Not a chance," he smirked, answering her earlier question.

Phoenix brushed her hair out of her face. How to deal with Sasuke was a bit difficult…oh, wait. There was a way, she just had to be careful how she went about doing it.

She rushed him, throwing herself to the right at the last moment. Sasuke turned to go after her, but she jumped over him, landing behind him and grabbing him. Sasuke flailed his limbs. "What the-get off!"

Phoenix would have to thank Arielle later for teaching her a full-nelson. But first, Phoenix was adding her own twist to it. Crouching slightly, she threw herself backwards into the air, taking Sasuke with her. Pulling one of her legs back, she slammed it into his back a few times, stopping once their descent from the air began. Turning so that Sasuke was facing the ground, Phoenix let him go, and with a twist kick, sent him face-first into the dirt. She landed in a crouch a little ways away from him, sprinting quickly to plant a foot on his back and place a kunai at his neck. "Give up?" She asked again.

Sasuke glared at her from over his shoulder. "N-No," he grunted, trying to wiggle out of her hold. Phoenix pressed her foot down, making sure he couldn't move.

"Give up?" She asked again.

Sasuke continued to glare at her.

Phoenix smirked. "Then we do this the hard way," she shrugged, putting the kunai back. But before Sasuke could react, Phoenix sat on his back and placed both of his arms on her thighs, then reached around his head and put him in a chinlock. She leaned back and pulled his head and torso. "Arielle taught me this," she commented. "Do you like it?"

Sasuke grunted. "Let me go!"

"Give up."

"…"

"Can I take that as surrender?"

"…Damn it," Sasuke hissed. "Fine. I give."

Phoenix released the hold, sheathing her kunai. "Good."

Sasuke grunted, getting to his feet. "Again. Let's do it again."

"Sasuke, we beat you five times already. Can't we take a break?" Phoenix asked. This was getting really annoying…

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "We're doing it again."

"Then go fetch Naruto and Sakura out of the pool," Phoenix said, shrugging.

"No. Forget them. You and me. Right now."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" She got back into her fighting stance, watching Sasuke do the same. However, he bowed his head for a minute.

"What the-Are you using your Sharingan?!" This was just supposed to be a simple spar (well, then four more happened and…never mind.), not a full-out brawl. Why was Sasuke getting so intense?

"We never agreed to anything. We were just supposed to fight, and that's all," Sasuke pointed out. "Why? Are you scared?"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "Fine! Let's do this," she agreed, shutting her eyes.

'_Huh? Why did she close her eyes? Isn't she giving Sasuke the advantage here?'_ Kas thought, watching the battle as he casually leaned against a tree with Arielle. _'Shouldn't she keep them open to fight him?'_

'_As long as I keep my eyes shut, maybe I can have the advantage,'_ Phoenix thought to herself. Rest in peace Zabuza, as he was the one who indirectly taught her this. Sure, Sasuke's Sharingan wasn't going to be exactly the same as Kakashi's, she knew that for sure, but the principal should be the same, shouldn't it? "The eyes are windows to the soul," Phoenix murmured to herself. "And a sound soul belongs to a sound body and mind. As long as he can't see my soul, he can't read my mind, and he won't know what my body is doing." Even if she couldn't see him, she still knew he was rushing at her. There was a bright outline of light that was exactly the form of Sasuke rushing towards her. He even had a kunai in his hand. She ran at him as well, jumping up and trying a flying eagle kick. It caught Sasuke by surprise; she only wished she could see the look on his face. She saw him skid on the ground for a little, until he got back to his feet and rushed her again. Phoenix sidestepped him, planting a fist in his gut. She heard him choke, but a hand grabbed her neck, squeezing it tightly as Sasuke forcibly pushed her away from him, the grip on her neck not relenting. Phoenix didn't struggle. When Sasuke threw her, Phoenix flipped back, catching herself on her feet, even if she slid across the ground.

'_How the hell is she doing that?' _Sasuke pondered. _'She can't see me, so how can she hit me? And how can she avoid my attacks?'_

"How is she doing that?" Sakura asked as she slowly limped beside Naruto. "She can't possibly dodge Sasuke, even when he's using the Sharingan!"

"Well, yeah," Naruto mumbled. "But she does have that cool chakra thing, so maybe she can see with her eyes closed."

"Naruto, no one can see with their eyes closed!" Sakura growled, hitting him on the head. "Stop being stupid!"

"OW! Sakura!"

'_Naruto may be right,'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Phoenix was almost effortlessly dodge Sasuke's attack, and then deliver some of her own. It was odd. With the Sharingan, Sasuke should have been better than he normally was, but looking at him now, it was…off-setting. A few of Sasuke's hits were connecting, but overall, Phoenix was beating him. _'She must have gotten that from Zabuza. The Sharingan in most cases is eye-to-eye, so if the eye is blocked, there is a chance the opposing party has the advantage. In this case, somehow, Phoenix, even if she was blinded, could rely on her chakra vision ability, even against a Sharingan, where she can see the chakra output.' _He watched Phoenix deliver a powerful roundhouse kick. Sasuke hit the dirt pretty hard, but stubbornly, he got back up and charged.

"Stop," Kakashi commanded, grabbing Phoenix's ankle and Sasuke's wrist. "Both of you are exhausted. It'd be no good for you two to collapse and be put in the hospital, especially with the Chuunin Exams so close. I'm ordering you two to quit now and take a break."

"There you go ordering me around again," Phoenix hissed under her breath, going limp in his grip.

"Tch. Whatever," Sasuke grumbled, also letting himself go limp.

Kakashi let them both go, deeming them tired enough, if the way they both stumbled when he released them was anything to go by.

"Hey Sasuke," Phoenix panted.

"What?" Sasuke looked up, only to get spin kicked in the face. He hit the dirt, hard, and Phoenix planted a foot on his back. "I win," Phoenix smirked, letting him get up and finally opening her eyes.

Kakashi shook his head. Mentally, he called it.

Iruka, who was silent the whole time, walked over to them, and placed a hand on Phoenix's head. "How do you feel?"

"Accomplished," Phoenix said, rubbing her shoulder. "I guess."

Arielle grunted, lightly punching her in the shoulder. Phoenix took it as Arielle being proud of her, and punched her back in response. Kas just grinned and nudged her shoulder lightly, making Phoenix hiss. "Ouch! Watch the shoulder! I hit it wrong when I fell."

"You're getting good with your chakra vision," Iruka commented. "I didn't think you could do it without your sight."

"I did have my sight," Phoenix pointed out. "My chakra sight. For some reason, when I closed my eyes, I could still see him. Well, I could see his chakra signature with my eyes closed I mean." She shrugged. "Anyways, I still beat him."

"You got lucky," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I'm still not used to the Sharingan yet. Had we gone again, I could have beaten you."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "You came close during our third fight, but other than that, I beat you every time. Why would this one make a difference?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I would have-"

"Phoenix beat you fair and square," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's head. "Yes, you do need to train the Sharingan, but not when you're so tired and not against an ally. Just admit that she won and try again some other time."

Phoenix grudgingly held out her hand. "We fight again someday?"

"We fight again someday," Sasuke agreed, shaking her hand slowly.

"So…does this mean we can go get ramen now?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Iruka smiled apologetically, ruffling his hair. "I wish we could, but there's still some stuff we need to finish before the Chuunin Exams start. We only had time for this session now. Maybe another time?"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Aww! Stupid chuunin exams!"

"…Naruto, this morning you were going on and on about how 'awesome' they were going to be. Why the sudden change of heart?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, Iruka-sensei always bought ramen, but these dumb exams are taking that time away from me!" Naruto answered. "I just want to become a chuunin and get it over with."

"Well, I promise that as soon as I'm done, I'll treat everyone for ramen. How does that sound?" Iruka offered. He expected the cheer from Naruto and Sakura trying to get Sasuke to make it into a date, but he was shocked when his team simply shrugged and nodded. Odd. Arielle usually cheered at the thought of food, Kas distanced himself from Arielle so that she wouldn't glomp him, and Phoenix would agree, though she'd have a hand hooked into Arielle's collar to prevent her from glomping Kas. This was not how they normally reacted.

"Then it's settled. I'll come and find you guys when I'm finished. For now, I've got to get going," Iruka smiled softly. "I'll see you guys later."

The two teams watched as Iruka poofed away, Kakashi staring blankly after him. News of their breakup spread fast through the village, most people noticing the emotion in Kakashi's single eye when he thought no one was looking. There was a lot of speculation and rumor as to what exactly happened, but the only two who knew weren't in the mood to talk, nor would they with everything that's happened. It was the unguarded moments like these when one could actually gauge how Kakashi was feeling, something that didn't happen often. But, as if finally noticing the six kids staring at him, he gave a little wave and poofed off as well.

"That was…weird," Sakura said finally.

Phoenix and Sasuke grunted at the same time. "Tch. Whatever," they said in unison.

The other four looked between them in shock, while the two simply stalked off back to the village.

* * *

"So, what exactly happened to you three?" Naruto asked, poking Arielle's shoulder. "You're all acting weird."

"It's nothing," Phoenix mumbled.

"Are you sure? It seems like you've been in a bad mood for some reason," Sakura pointed out.

"It's nothing," Phoenix repeated. "Just drop it."

"But-ow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Again kid?" A familiar voice drawled. "Did last time not teach you anything?" Kankuro smirked at the six, Temari rolled her eyes, and Gaara just observed Sasuke, Arielle, and Phoenix intensely.

"You!" Naruto growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, walking?" Kankuro replied, rolling his eyes. "What, am I not allowed to?"

"I don't trust you," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up," Kankuro hissed. "I've no time to mess around with kids." His eyes drifted to Team 13. "Oh, look at who it is."

"Piss off Kankuro," Phoenix snarled.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said: Piss. Off. Kankuro."

Kankuro growled, lifting her by her shirt. "Don't get cocky you little punk! I was nice enough last time not to do anything to that other short punk!"

"No. Gaara basically told you to piss off and you nearly shit yourself panicking to get him to forgive you," Phoenix said in a bored tone. "Being nice had nothing to do with it."

By now, almost everyone was gaping. Gaara was slightly surprised she was talking like that, Temari was all-out gaping, Naruto's face said it all, Sakura wasn't trying to hold back her surprise anymore, Sasuke's eyes were a bit wide, Kas was holding back a laugh, and Arielle was smirking. Even Kankuro's expression was comical in his shock. "Y-You," he stuttered.

"Put me down," Phoenix basically commanded. "You're getting wrinkles in my shirt."

Kankuro shook his head, glaring at Phoenix. "Are all you punks like this? Who are you to boss me around?"

"I'm pissed right now and would kindly appreciate if you piss off, as I said earlier," Phoenix sighed. "What? Are people from Wind Country this slow?"

"Why you-"

"Put her down Kankuro," Gaara commanded, scowling. "Honestly, can we not take you anywhere without you causing trouble?"

"They always start it!" Kankuro protested, roughly dropping Phoenix to her feet. "They-"

"Shut up," Gaara said, brushing past him. "Let's get going. We didn't come here to waste time."

"Y-Yeah," Kankuro mumbled. "Of course Gaara." He gave another glare to Phoenix and rushed off after Gaara.

"A word of advice," Temari said as Phoenix smoothed out her shirt. "Don't make either of them mad, but especially Gaara. Despite how he acts, he doesn't like people messing with Kankuro."

Phoenix sighed. "I know I overreacted. I'm just in a bad mood and he was the scapegoat."

"I'd keep that temper under wraps," Temari advised. "Else one, or both of them, might snap."

With that cryptic warning, Temari walked after Gaara and Kankuro.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sakura screeched when they were out of earshot. "You saw what they did the other day, why would you provoke him?!"

"Sakura, please shut up. You screeching at me isn't helping my headache," Phoenix said, holding a hand to her head.

"Besides, I doubt Kankuro would have gotten far, not with Gaara there," Kas pointed out.

"And if Gaara wasn't?!"

"I could've taken him," Phoenix muttered.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you can't act like that around people like them!" Sakura scolded. "What's the matter with you?"

"Your sensei," Kas answered coldly.

"We know Bakashi-sensei can be a bastard sometimes," Naruto said. "But he's not that bad."

"No, it's what he said," Arielle finally spoke up. "He basically said we're going to get ourselves killed. He said Phoenix was too sweet, I was too annoying, and Kas was an emotionally, nosy wreck. That's why our sensei is so pissed at him, and why we're being like this."

It was quiet for a few moments…

"So why are you upset?" Sakura asked.

Arielle narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"Well, I mean, it's the truth isn't it? Arielle, you are loud and annoying, just like Naruto here is, but his tiny brain works every once in a while, where yours doesn't. And Phoenix, you are too sweet. I still don't know why everyone is so impressed with you beating Rikiyo when it was obvious that Arielle and Kas did all the work and had to protect you," Sakura explained with a smug smile. "Kas is about the only normal one out of all of you if we're being honest."

Arielle opened her mouth to say something, but Phoenix took a threatening step towards Sakura. "At least I can hold my own in a fight," she smirked.

Sakura glared at her. "What was that?"

"You say I'm too sweet? At least when I get into a fight, I don't need my other two teammates to come to my rescue all the time. I can fight all my own if I need to, without help, and at least if someone comes up with a plan, I can be an active part of it." She took another step towards Sakura. "And what can you do? Oh yeah! That's right! You can recite the ninja handbook with no effort and you can give a bunch of pre-genin a lecture on chakra. At least I can take someone on hand-to-hand. And _win._"

"You-You-You!" Sakura was going red in the face. How dare Phoenix say those things?!

"Face it," Phoenix continued. "You just don't want to admit that if you were in the situation that we were in with Rikiyo, he would have killed you. You never could have taken him on by yourself like I did. I didn't have to win, just stall enough for everyone to get back. And you? You would have died. I know you would have. Unlike _you,_ I don't need my other two teammates to come to my rescue. And if I were you, I would shut my mouth _now._ You talk shit, you get hit."

From her vantage point in a tree, Temari watched the scene from interest. _'Hmm, so that's what's wrong with her. She's pissed off. And normally, she's strong enough without an anger boost. Without one, she's still a force to be reckoned with.'_ Her eyes drifted to Kas and Arielle. _'Those two must be the same. Maybe…maybe that Uchiha kid really isn't the one we should watch out for. Or maybe this group of genin are just special like that.'_

In her musing, she didn't even see shit hit the fan until she heard a loud scream and the sound of rough thuds.

~Mission's Office~

"Hey! Iruka!" Kotetsu called, waving his friend over.

Iruka shifted the papers in his hands slightly, smiling over them at Kotetsu and going over to the Chuunin. "Hey Kotetsu. How have you been?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "Y'know, same as always: I slack off, Izumo has to put me in my place."

Iruka rolled his eyes, setting his papers down on the desk. "I guess old habits die hard." His eyes drifted to where some shinobi were cheering and shouting over by the window. "What's going on over there?"

Kotetsu pushed the stack over a little bit. "Oh, that. See, it was a slow day around here, and something happened out there and they all rushed over. But Izumo couched me for a week and promised he'd extend it if I didn't. So, while they're all placing bets on one thing or another, I'm stuck here doing filing for the Chuunin exams and regulating some of the other missions that go on."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What could they possibly be fighting over? And betting for that matter?"

Kotetsu shrugged again. "I dunno. But ask Genma. He was the one who had made a huge bet against all the other shinobi over there."

Iruka shook his head, going over to the window and tapping Genma on the shoulder. "Genma, what's going on?"

Genma turned, the largest grin on his face. "Iruka! Care to place a bet on your girls?"

"Place a bet on my girls?" Iruka repeated in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have no idea what happened," Genma explained. "All I know is that I heard a scream, and when we went over to the window to see what was wrong, we saw one of your girls fighting with one of Kakashi's girls. Then, one of Asuma's girls came over and I guess she asked what was going on, and it made the other one on your team mad because she jumped on the girl and started attacking. They fought and fought and fought, and now, we all took bets to see who would win." Genma paused. "Actually, everyone was betting against me, but I'm winning. I know because there were four girls out there and now there's only three, two of which are yours."

Iruka really hoped that the pit in his stomach was wrong as he rushed out the mission's office.

~Outside~

"Let me go you bastard!" Phoenix growled, angrily kicking her feet. "Let me go!"

Kakashi tightened his grip on her and Arielle. He had been coming to submit some paper work into the Mission's Office and was watching Iruka (stalking him really) when he happened to see a skirmish below him and he knew he had to intervene. Closer inspection showed that it was actually Sakura and a blonde rookie in a fight with Phoenix and Arielle, which did _not _bode well. So, being the good jounin that he was, he had to stop them. He may have been too slow, because when he got there, it was only Sakura trying to fight Arielle and Phoenix. He grabbed the two of them and kept them in his hold, trying to sort everything out.

Arielle angrily snapped at his wrist, but he was unable to pay much mind to that as he was concerned with Sakura's condition.

"Bastard!" Phoenix hissed again. "Get the hell off of me!"

Kakashi sighed. While he could do that to avoid getting injured himself, he could also keep hold and take them to Iruka (who he knew was actually coming towards them right now), which seemed like the much better option.

"You two." Iruka said sternly. "Quit it. Now!"

Phoenix and Arielle immediately stopped struggling and went limp in his arms, fearful of incurring Iruka's wrath.

"Kas, over here. Kakashi, put them down. Phoenix. Arielle. Come here. _Now._"

Kakashi complied, setting the two to the floor. Kas went over to Iruka while Phoenix and Arielle hurried to him. Iruka grabbed the two by their ears and dragged them off without another word, Kas following after them frightfully.

~Bridge~

"Now, would you two," he glared at Phoenix and Arielle, setting them down onto the bridge. "Care to explain why exactly you were in a fight with the other genin girls?"

"They started it," Phoenix murmured, glaring at the ground.

"It doesn't matter who started it. You two were fighting Sakura, a comrade of yours."

"Actually, it was Sakura _and _Ino," Arielle corrected. "I don't know if they found Ino yet or not."

"What?! What did you do to-"

"Ino pissed her off, so Arielle threw her," Phoenix explained.

"She threw her?" Iruka repeated incredulously.

"Threw her," Kas nodded. "Like a ragdoll. And it looked like she got some distance."

Iruka shook his head. "Why did you do that? And please tell me the truth."

He didn't get an answer, they just stared blankly at him.

"Are you alright? Please tell me you're not still thinking about what Kakashi-sensei said." Iruka hoped they weren't going to give up because of this. They were talented, they were strong, and they honestly surprised him at times. They weren't perfect, no one was, but they were still extraordinary in their own little ways.

"Come on," he pleaded, sitting in front of them. "Don't tell me you took that to heart. Kakashi doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't know you like I do." He looked at Kas. "Kasutieru, listen to me. I know you have a big heart under that rough exterior. You don't look or act like you care, but I know you do, especially when someone you care about is threatened. You explode on people who aren't doing right. You use your rage to fight. That not only makes you a great fighter, but a good enough person to stand up for someone who either won't, or who can't. You're a better person than most."

Kas's lips twitched slightly. He was obviously fighting back a smile.

"Phoenix," he turned to the oddly saddened girl. "Please. Smile for us."

Phoenix crossed her arms, turning her head to the side so she wasn't looking at him.

"Phoenix," Iruka pleaded. "Please? I know so many people, a certain Inuzuka boy included, that love to see your smile."

Phoenix couldn't help it. Although small, she did manage to crack a smile that in turn caused Iruka, Arielle, and Kas to smile as well.

"See? Phoenix, you have a beautiful smile. It doesn't matter if you're sweet or innocent, you still have such a different personality when you go on missions. You hardly ever smile when we do, unless you're acting. That, and you can be mean when you want to. In fact, you change masks so much it's scary at times. But at the end of the day, you still grace us with a smile."

Phoenix's smiled widened.

"And Arielle, where do I begin?" Iruka ruffled her hair. "Arielle, you make things fun. You just have a lot of energy, so you love to move around. It's something we can't help because that's just you. And loud? Arielle, you can be as quiet as ANBU when you want to be. You always used to sneak off in class and I would never even know until I finally decided to see why everything was too quiet. Yes, you do get hungry, but your metabolism is much higher than average, so of course you need to eat more often than normal."

Arielle grinned slightly.

Iruka stood. "Don't let what he said get you down. All three of you are amazing. I know you three the best, and I know how you really are, and those genin amaze me. I like what I see, on duty and off. You three are great genin, and while it's biased, I think you're the greatest rookie genin out there." He smiled at all three of them. "Kakashi doesn't even know you personally. He just sees what he thinks describes you, and while he always talks about that whole 'underneath the underneath' crap, sometimes, he fails to look underneath people. And that's exactly what happened here. I want you three to take the Chuunin Exams anyways, and just do your best. Can you promise me you'll do at least that?"

With bright smiles, the three agreed.

"Good," Iruka nodded, pulling papers out of his pockets. "Here. These are your applications. If you three are adamant on taking the Chuunin Exams, fill these out. Then, in a few days, get to the school by 3 PM, room 301. Do you think you can remember that?"

"I can," Phoenix said. "I'll remind Arielle, since she'll forget."

Iruka laughed. "Okay. You do that."

~The Day of the Chuunin Exams~

Arielle and Phoenix didn't converse as they normally did in the mornings, getting dressed in silence. Breakfast was eaten in the same fashion, and they packed their gear in a quiet atmosphere. Even the time they spent preparing their weapons and them having a small little spar in the house as they waited for 3:00 to roll around was a bit more tense than usual.

"Phoenix?" Arielle said as they were fixing their headbands. "Can I ask you something?"

Phoenix just nodded, tying her father's old Yugakure headband around her neck and sliding it under her shirt. Her Konoha headband sat over it, the metals warm and cool against her skin. "Is something wrong?"

Arielle sighed, strapping a holster to her thigh. "Listen…I don't think we should trust anyone today. Honestly, we should only depend on each other, and Kas. That's it."

"That wasn't a question," Phoenix teased gently.

"I know," Arielle agreed. "I mean, if it comes down to anything against any of our friends, would you be able to go against them?"

"…I would," Phoenix said after a minute. "Although, I wouldn't be able to kill anyone. But a fight…I'd do it."

"Even against me? Or Kas?"

"Honestly, I'd give it my all, but there would still be a part of me that's holding back," Phoenix answered honestly.

Arielle sighed, turning Phoenix to face her. "Phoenix, listen closely. Do _not _give anyone benefit of the doubt. Do _not _hold back on anyone. Phoenix, you're a great fighter. That's what I want from you. I want you to _fight._ I don't care who it is. If it comes to a fight, you'd better _thoroughly _kick ass. **Destroy **whoever you have to fight. Even if it's me, even if it's Kas, if it's Kiba, or if it's Naruto. If we have to fight one another in this thing, fight. If you hold back, it'd be hard to me to forgive you."

Phoenix laughed. "The same goes for you, though I know you wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass, or Kas's for that matter. But still, give it your all. And…" she sighed. "Arielle, I'm telling you now: if you have to fight Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro, or anything involving one of them-"

"I'm not going to give up," Arielle growled, clenching her fist.

Phoenix held up her hands. "I'm not telling you to do that. Just…_be careful._ Gaara seems like the type to kill for fun, just like Zabuza did. He's not different from us, yet he's a totally different person. And I've peeked at him with my chakra vision. _There's so much!_ With the chakra he has, plus the murderous intent I could practically taste coming from him, Gaara isn't one to be trifled with. If you fight him, and I know you won't care if you do, take caution. Don't let him close to you, don't let him touch you, keep your distance, but if that doesn't work, stay in close."

Arielle laughed this time. "I was actually going to warn you about Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke might not, but he might, try to hurt you. Really hurt you. I say that because of when we were fighting Team 7 about a week ago, the way he was looking at you…he was pissed. I know he was. And that Sharingan. He'll use it against you. Yes, I understand that your chakra vision can help, but you haven't put it to its fullest potential. You need to work on that throughout the entire exams, and perfect it after them. And if something happens and you have to go against Sasuke, break his arms or his legs or snap his neck-"

"I told you I wouldn't kill."

"Or _something._ But don't let him touch you. Don't let him near you. Keep him on his toes. Keep him dodging your hits again. Don't let him have a chance to use his Sharingan. Just fight him, and knock him out before he can do anything."

Phoenix set her shoulders. "I can only try," she finally said.

Arielle wrapped her arms around her, hugging the smaller girl, and Phoenix hugged back, both of them holding on for a moment before pulling back and laughing.

"Let's go," Arielle smiled. "We've got exams to take."

"That's the first time you've been excited for an exam," Phoenix joked, making the two laugh as they stepped out into the sunlight.

Kas raised an eyebrow at them as they walked out in giggles, but he paid no attention to their mindless laughs; they'd tell him later regardless. "So, are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Phoenix admitted.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Arielle shouted, running off.

Phoenix laughed, running after her, and Kas could only laugh as well and follow after his two crazy teammates.

~Academy~

"What the heck is going on?" Kas asked, looking at the people gathered in the hall. "Why are they all crowded here?"

"Move!" Arielle shouted, pushing people out of her way. "Get out my way!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go," she said, following after Arielle.

"Did anyone realize that we're on the second floor?" Kas whispered to Phoenix.

Phoenix shrugged, watching as an older looking Chuunin smack a girl to the floor (why did he look suspiciously like Kotetsu-san?) and he spouted off nonsense about it being too difficult and something about a kindness. The kindness was probably trying to hint that they were at the wrong door if anything.

"Hey!" One of them called, running up to them as they began climbing a different set of stairs down the hall. "Where are you three going?"

"Piss off," Arielle glared at him over his shoulder, and continued to walk.

Phoenix shrugged, walking after her.

Kas smirked. "Bye Izumo-san!" he called over his shoulder. And while he was walking, he missed the shocked look on the genin's face. What could he say? All the times in the mission office, one is bound to recognize faces, no matter how young they look.

~Upstairs~

"Well, this is it," Kas murmured. "The Chuunin Exams, just past those doors."

"We have no idea what's going to happen, but apparently, we might die," Arielle said.

"Wait!" Phoenix grabbed both their arms. "Before we do, come with me."

She forcibly dragged them into one of the larger training rooms.

"Phoenix, what are you-"

Phoenix turned, letting go of Kas. "Fight me," she said to Arielle.

Arielle gasped. "W-What did you just say?"

"Fight me," Phoenix repeated. "Now. Before we go into the exams."

Arielle grinned. "I have waited so long for those words. Someone tape this moment! It may not come around again!"

Kas raised an eyebrow. "Oookay…Phoenix, why exactly do you want to fight Arielle?"

"Because she'll be the hardest to fight if it comes to that," Phoenix explained. "She's like my sister, so I won't fight my hardest. But at least now I can try and get rid of that compassion if we fight now." She grinned. "So fight me Arielle."

Arielle charged her. "You asked for it!"

Phoenix ducked under the kick aim towards her head, spinning and throwing her leg out to knock Arielle off balance. Arielle fell, but caught herself on her palms at the last second and sprang back up. Phoenix aimed a sucker punch at her, catching her on the jaw with her other hand, the one that wasn't faking the hit, and sent Arielle flying back. Arielle turned in mid-air, planting her feet flat against the wall and pushing off, using her momentum to charge at Phoenix. Phoenix threw up her forearm and blocked the kick, forcing Arielle back. Arielle grunted, lifting her other foot and trying another kick. Phoenix ducked low to the ground, following up with an uppercut that sent Arielle away from her. Arielle skidded on the floor, quickly charging and planting a knee in Phoenix's stomach. Phoenix grunted, clutching her hurt stomach, but she pressed on, doing a combination of flips and twists Arielle had a hard time following. Arielle growled, whipping around and trying to slap Phoenix, but the other girl grabbed her arm and pulled, sending Arielle over her head and crashing to the floor. Arielle rolled out of the way before Phoenix could slam her foot down, and Phoenix's foot went through the floor. Arielle grinned, aiming a punch at Phoenix's face. Phoenix threw up her other leg, trying to at least counter it, but before their punches could connect, a hand grabbed her ankle and another grabbed Arielle's fist.

"What the-why is there a guy in my punch?" Arielle asked, staring at the pale kid.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked, trying to take her foot back.

The kid observed all three of them. "Which one of you is Kurimuzon Phoenix?" He asked instead.

Kas raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious that Phoenix is a girl's name. Do I really look like I could be Phoenix?"

"Can you let go of my fist?" Arielle asked, trying to jerk her arm back.

"Answer me question. Who is Phoenix?" The kid repeated.

"I am," Phoenix answered. "You're holding my foot."

Ah," the kid said, releasing his hold on them. "I've heard much about you. Things that have impressed me, and it takes a lot to do that."

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked. "And what have you heard about me?"

"By now, everyone has heard about your fight against that foreign jounin. Someone in T&amp;I couldn't keep their mouth shut. It just so happened that one day, my sensei was telling us that a mere _rookie _had taken on a jounin," he explained.

"And, what does that have to do with me?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I didn't even beat him by myself. It took some help from-"

"I don't like the fact that a rookie took on a jounin," he interrupted. "I don't like that you've been talked about so much because you fought him. And you _beat _him. I've challenged jounin before, but I haven't been able to come close to winning. And yet, someone like you comes around and suddenly you're better than me?" The kid smirked. "You interest me, Kurimuzon Phoenix."

"Okay…understand that I'm already spoken for, and I don't really think you're my type," Phoenix said honestly. "That, and I still have no idea who you are."

The smirk came back. "Neji. Hyuuga Neji. How old are you?"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "I'm only 12. What's it matter to you?"

"As I thought," Neji murmured to himself.

"Hey! White-eyes!" Arielle called. "You and me! Fight me!"

Neji laughed. "Me? Fight you? You wouldn't be a challenge. I'm interested in your friend here."

"What the-oh, so Sasuke can do it, and everyone wants to do it! This kid does it, and apparently, that's a thing too! But when I do it, I get ignored!" Arielle ranted. "Truly this is an injustice!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're one of my rivals now Kurimuzon Phoenix. If we meet in battle…well, I expect you to do your best. I guarantee, I won't be holding back. I only hope you use more strength then you did with that pitiful kick. I know you were holding back even then too."

'_How did he-he knew I was holding back, just from grabbing my ankle! His chakra is…strange. Concentrated. I've never seen anyone who could do that, who could concentrate their chakra so well to specific points. And I know it isn't his full potential, simply because he was masking it. And very well, since we didn't even notice him until just now,'_ Phoenix thought. _'Great. First Sasuke, then Gaara, and now this Hyuuga kid? That name is alarming. Hyuuga…I feel like I know that name…'_

"You said you were Hyuuga Neji?" Phoenix asked, him finally releasing her. "Why does your name sound familiar?"

"I'd love to amaze you with the story, but I've already broken enough of my promises." Neji began to walk away. "Be prepared if we meet again."

"…Who the heck was he?" Kas asked once Neji walked out the room. "And what did he mean he broke enough promises?"

"I don't know," Phoenix answered. "But I'm worried. I wanted to stay under the radar for the Chuunin Exams, but it looks like I can't do that. Someone at T&amp;I spilled what happened, or Ibiki-san dropped his notes. That's the only way Neji could have known that."

"But why does he only want you?" Arielle asked. "I mean, we were all there."

"Ibiki-san must have written down what I told him, meaning that whoever spilled must have figured out that I was the one who solved the 'mystery,'" Phoenix put air quotes up. "Of that imposter. Ibiki-san told me I'm considered a prodigy, so Neji may be intimidated by that. He's probably older than us too."

"Still, he may see all of us as rivals," Kas pointed out. "I mean, we all took on Rikiyo; Phoenix just had a bigger part. Looks like we all might not be under the radar anymore."

"…I want to fight him," Arielle said suddenly. "I want to fight that guy."

Phoenix and Kas face-palmed. "Let's go."

* * *

"What the-why is there a giant turtle here?" Kas asked as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Who's the guy in the jumpsuit?" Phoenix asked.

"What the hell is he doing to Sasuke?" Arielle asked.

"That was my other question," Kas murmured, seeing the jumpsuit kid kneeling by the turtle.

"And his eyebrows," Arielle breathed. "I want to feel them."

Phoenix hit her in the side. "Whoever he is, he sure did a number on Sasuke," Phoenix observed.

"Lee! That move is forbidden!" The turtle was saying.

"…That turtle can talk?" Arielle said in awe.

"He must be a summon," Kas explained. "They can't all talk, but I know my brother's panther can talk, and he's a summon."

"Wait, your brother can summon panthers?!" Arielle hissed. "Can you?!"

Kas shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't sign the contract or anything, but it might not even get passed down to me."

"I'm sorry," Eyebrows apologized to the turtle. "I got carried away."

The turtle must have done or said something, because Eyebrows was spewing excuses and apologies, looking terrified.

"Um, this day is getting weird," Arielle murmured. "I mean, what's next? Is the turtle going to transform into a prince or something?"

"…Did-Did you just make a parallel to that story about the girl and the frog?" Phoenix asked.

"You fool!" The turtle yelled, surprising them all. "Did you think that excuse would work?! You should know very well what it means for a ninja to expose his move."

"Sir!" Eyebrows agreed.

"Are you prepared to face the consequences?" The turtle asked.

"Sir," the kid mumbled sadly.

"Gai-sensei, please take care of the rest," the turtle said.

There was a puff of smoke from the turtle's back, a man appearing in a strange pose. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, with his jounin vest over it, and his hitai-ate around his waist. His eyebrows were even bigger than the kid's, his hair the same bowl cut. "You guys are in the spring time of your life, aren't you?!"

"Huh?" Kas's eyebrow twitched.

"What?" Phoenix tried to stop her mouth from dropping open.

"Dafuq?" Arielle was so confused right now.

"Hey Lee," the man greeted, his smile twinkling.

"I-Is that his father?" Phoenix asked, watching Lee, she guessed his name was, and Naruto yell at each other.

"Maybe," Kas shrugged.

"Cut it out Lee," this 'Gai-sensei' chided, making Lee pause and turn. "Sir," Lee nodded.

"You…" Gai began, rearing his fist back. "Idiot!" He shouted, punching Lee clear across the face.

"Holy shit!"

"What the heck?!"

"Again, dafuq?!"

Gai-sensei walked over to the fallen Lee, shaking his head disapprovingly. He knelt on one knee, still shaking his head. "Lee…you…you," he began.

"Sensei?" Lee whimpered.

Gai was…_crying?!_ "Lee," he repeated.

"Sensei," Lee also repeated, also crying.

"It's okay Lee," Gai whispered. "Don't say anymore."

"…Anyone else see the sunset?" Arielle asked.

"Sensei!" Lee yelled, running into Gai's arms.

"…Anyone notice the wave crashing against the shore?" Kas asked.

"Yes, this is youth," Gai was murmuring.

"Sensei!"

"…Screw it. I was _not _ready for today," Phoenix said finally, shaking her head.

"I don't think any of us really were," Arielle agreed.

"As weird as it sounds, this would be romantic if it wasn't so pedophilic and weird," Kas pointed out.

"And if it wasn't incest either," Arielle added.

(A/N: I actually did think that Gai and Lee were father and son and saw their relationship as incest until everything was cleared up later on. However, I think everyone would think that about those two, and Team 13 is no different.)

"Screw it. Let's go. We might be late to the exams," Phoenix put a hand to her head, rubbing her temple. "Let's get out of here."

~Room 301~

"Look at all the genin here," Phoenix breathed, seeing a large amount of the genin stare them down. Arielle glared back, and most of them shrunk away from her deadly look. Others just sneered and looked away.

"Yeah," Kas agreed. "Some of these kids don't even look like genin. They look older."

"True, but we have to consider that maybe, some of these kids failed the chuunin exams elsewhere. They could be genin much older than us by now, maybe by five or six years, and they still may have failed."

"…Are these exams really that hard?" Arielle asked. "If everyone else here is older than us, other than the other rookie, does this mean we're in over our heads."

"No way," Kas decided. "We can't be; we decided to take these, and there's no backing out now."

Phoenix began to glare at someone. "I just wish these bastards would stop staring so hard."

Arielle chuckled. "We haven't even started yet and you've already said a bad word."

Phoenix shrugged. "Well, you haven't declared to fight anyone yet so-"

"Oh no," Arielle shook her head. "I'll destroy all of them!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"So, you made it," someone said from their right. "I was hoping you didn't back out at the last second."

The three turned, seeing Neji, Lee, and a girl they didn't know standing behind them. Neji was smirking, Lee looked determined, and that last female looked polite enough.

"You don't scare me Neji," Phoenix shot back. "And what would possibly scare us from taking the Chuunin Exams?"

"Simple. Everyone here is older than you, and more experienced. And they don't look like they'd take it easy on you," Neji explained.

Arielle huffed. "Do you know how many of _them _took on a jounin?"

Neji flinched subtly. "Many of them could have taken on hundreds of them; I wouldn't know. But if I had to guess, I would say all of them have, save for other rookies here."

"You're not intimidating us Neji," Phoenix said, taking a step towards him. "Frankly, I couldn't care less about the jounin they've taken on. All I care about is becoming a chuunin. If I have to cut down every single person in here, I will."

Neji gave a small laugh. "Good luck. You'll need it." (Insert hair-flip) He smirked at them and walked off, his two teammates following him.

"I was so scared he was about to call your bluff," Kas said finally. "You've got guts Phoenix."

"He's just trying to psych us out," Phoenix explained. "It won't work, as long as we don't let it."

Arielle looked towards the door. "And look who arrived finally."

Kas and Phoenix turned, seeing a tense looking Team 7 surveying the room. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke surprisingly, looked fearful as all the genin from before started to stare them down. However, the moment was broken when a blonde blur attached itself to Sasuke, who looked on in annoyance.

"Uh oh. Blondie's here," Phoenix warned, placing a hand on Arielle's shoulder. "Arielle, don't you dare go over there."

Arielle held up her hands. "I won't do anything." She looked again. "And look, Shikamaru and Choji are here as well."

"I guess whole genin teams have to participate," Kas guessed.

"Yeah, because what are the chances of Blondie taking the exams alone?" Arielle joked.

"Do you think the others are here?" Kas asked.

Phoenix looked down, feeling something pawing at her leg. She smiled when Akamaru looked up at her, barking excitedly. She picked the small pooch up, laughing when he started licking her face. "I think they might all be here."

"Hey! We found you all!" Someone called.

Akamaru jumped out of her arms, padding over to Kiba and jumping into his jacket, scrambling to sit in his customary position onto his head. Hinata and Shino followed quietly behind him, Hinata blushing slightly. Phoenix looked at Arielle and Kas, who shrugged and made their way over to Team 7 as well.

"Oh great, you three are here as well?" Shikamaru asked, monotone. "And you guys?"

Ino started glaring at Arielle. "Thief."

"Blondie," Arielle retorted.

Kas sighed. "And it begins," he muttered under his breath.

"I see, so all twelve rookie genin made it in," Kiba said. "How far do you think we can make it Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "You seem confident Kiba."

"And why wouldn't we be? We trained like hell for this. We won't lose to you."

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto growled, drawing attention to himself. "And putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you!"

Hinata blushed, playing with her fingers. "Um, Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way," she mumbled.

Arielle wasn't sure what happened, but one minute, Choji was taking a step towards Kiba, and the next, Shino had stopped him, looking at the ground.

"What?" Choji mumbled irritably.

Shino just watched a tiny bug scuttle across the floor, in Choji's path. "Don't step on it," Shino said quietly. He didn't need to see Choji's expression to know what he was thinking.

"You're going to eat it?" Choji asked. He has eaten bugs before but…well, spiders were gross!

Kas rolled his eyes. _'Shino always had an interest in bugs. He never let us crush one when we were little, not ever. Maybe he's an insect activist or something?'_

'_Does this mean that this is a competition?'_ Phoenix thought to herself. _'Are we being pitted against our friends to become chuunin? Does that mean only one of us can become chuunin?'_

'_I am going to fight everyone here and win.'_ Arielle grinned, cracking her knuckles. _'Nothing is gonna stop me from becoming a chuunin.'_

"Hey, rookies," someone called, making them all turn. "You should quiet down a little."

Arielle immediately narrowed her eyes. _'Who the heck is this?' _She already didn't trust him. Something about him was off.

"So, you must be the twelve rookies how just graduated from the Academy?" The newcomer guessed. "You're all fooling around with those cute faces. Geez…this isn't a field trip."

"The hell are you?" Arielle growled. "None of us asked for a pep talk."

"Who are you to be talking to us like that?!" Ino agreed.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," he said. "Look around you."

They all did, shocked. Everywhere, there were genin giving them dirty looks, glaring, or smirking. Headbands of different countries glinted off their foreheads, arms, or legs. Each of them looked meaner than the last.

'_All this chakra,'_ Phoenix silently swallowed. _'Fire users, water users, one of them has a chakra like Rikiyo had. A storm user? And then more of them. Some have big chakra, some have little, but it's all…angry. At us?'_

The rookie turned, seeing a special set of genin giving them the dirtiest looks.

'_Water chakra,'_ Phoenix guessed. _'A band of water users, and another storm user.'_

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Rain Village. They all have nasty tempers," Kabuto explained. Everyone is tense since its right before the exams. They don't like cocky people." He then smirked. "I guess it can't be helped though, since you're all rookie genin who don't know anything."

"Three of them are proficient water users," Phoenix spoke up, surprising them all. "One of them uses storm, though he isn't very good at it, and one has small reserves, but uses a lot of scrolls."

Kabuto didn't let his surprise show. "Oh? You can tell that from a glance?"

"She has a way of sizing people up by just looking at them," Kas explained. "It's a gift she has."

"Still, cockiness like that will get you killed here," Kabuto said. "You all remind me of the old me."

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"So, this must be your second time?"

"No. It's my seventh," he answered with a sheepish smile.

That shocked them all, though no one really said anything. Seven times, and Kabuto was still a genin?

"This exam only happens twice every year, and this is my fourth year," Kabuto enlightened.

"That means you know a lot about the exams, right?" Sakura asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah," Kabuto answered.

"So, you must be an expert Kabuto-san!" Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru eyed Kabuto suspiciously. "But he hasn't passed it," he pointed out.

Kabuto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, that's true."

Shikamaru sighed. "Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome."

"What bothers me is that even after six other times, you still failed," Kas spoke up. "If you're such an expert, why are you still here?"

"Considering that you _aren't_ just leading us on right now," Phoenix added. "Maybe to help your own gain? You must put false hope into the new genin, just to crush it later on in the Exams. It would explain a lot."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "I didn't have to be nice to a bunch of rookie," he growled. "I could have walked away and let you guys get picked on by the older kids."

"Then why did you?" Arielle asked. "Why the sudden niceness?"

"Weren't you listening?!" Ino yelled. "He said we reminded him of when he was a rookie."

"Right," Arielle agreed slowly.

"Anyways, maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then," he grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck of orange cards, which he fanned out in his hands. "With these cognition cards," Kabuto finished.

"Cognition cards?" Sakura repeated.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra," Kabuto explained, setting the deck on the floor. "I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. I have about 200 cards in total." He picked one up off of the top and placed it face down. "It looks white, but to get information from the card-" he started to spin it. "It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra." He focused his chakra, and then the card puffed out smoke, now showing a map of the nations and the genin from each country. "This one shows the total number of examinees and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each hidden village." He looked up at all of them. "Tell me, why do you think we do the Chuunin Exams together?" When no one answered, he continued. "First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the ninja. That's what they say."

"That's what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power," Kabuto was grinning when he said this.

"Power? Balance?" It was Naruto who was confused this time. What did power and balance have to do with anything?

"And why do we have to go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones," Kabuto answered. "So they need to check and restrain each other's powers." He shrugged. "It's just my guess though."

"It's a showcase," Phoenix mumbled to herself. "They just want us to see what they can do so no one even thinks about taking over. If they can prove they can stand up to the stronger countries, the stronger ones won't try to attack seeing as there are so many of the stronger shinobi in those weaker villages."

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked him, taking a step forward.

"Sure," Kabuto nodded, smirking. "Is there someone who interests you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

Kabuto shuffled the white card into his deck. "The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. I even have information on the twelve of you as well."

"Creep," Arielle muttered.

"Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you," Kabuto offered. "I can look it up for you."

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village, and Rock Lee from Konoha," Sasuke said immediately.

"I knew it," Kas hissed. "He wants a crack at Gaara," he whispered to his teammates.

"Should we tell him about Temari's warning?" Phoenix whispered back.

"No," Arielle shook her head. "Let him figure it out for himself."

"Oh, you know their names?" Kabuto said in surprise. "Then this won't take much time." He quickly shuffled out two cards and quickly held them in his hands. "Here we go." He put one on the floor. "First, let's start with Rock Lee."

The card spun like it did the last time, then filled out with information. "He's a year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-Rank, and 11 C-Rank. The squad leader is Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin Exams. This is his first time taking it, like you," Kabuto explained, pointing at areas on the card. "His team is composed of TenTen and Hyuuga Neji."

Arielle was the only one who caught Hinata's flinch at Neji's name.

Kabuto set down another card. "Now, let's see Gaara of the desert. Mission experience, eight C-rank ones and…This is amazing! He did a B-Rank mission as a genin! He's a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exams, so I don't have any more information on him. But," he pushed his glasses up. "It seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-Rank as a genin and came back unharmed?" Shikamaru said in amazement.

Kabuto pulled out another card, this one another map. "Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. This year, many talented genin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Sound Village is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them." Kabuto began to gather his cards. "Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages."

"I-I'm starting to lose confidence," Hinata mumbled.

"What a time to say that now!" Ino yelled at her, making Hinata jump.

"It'll be alright Hinata. Why fight a rookie genin when you can fight an experienced genin?" Arielle asked. "They might start with the bigger fish first. Take out the greater of the genin evils and wipe out the wimps for an easy win. It's a simple battle plan."

"Right…It's not only Lee or Gaara," Kabuto was saying. "All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy."

Kas clenched his fist. "Wonderful. Now, we can only-"

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto shouted suddenly, pointing into the crowd. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YO ANY OF YOU! GOT THAT?!"

Phoenix face-palmed. "Damn it Naruto," she growled. "Now everyone is going to want a crack at us."

Kabuto smirked. "If that's everything-"

Phoenix tossed a kunai at him, pinning the cloth at the bottom of his pants to the floor. "Wait just a damn minute Kabuto. You aren't going anywhere."

Kabuto chuckled. "You want information on someone too?"

"No, but I want to know why you have my card," she shot back.

"I don't have your card," Kabuto said in confusion. "You saw the cards I took-"

Phoenix grabbed the cards before he could put them away, tossing away four. In her hand, she had two. "Sasuke wasn't as discreet as he thought. I saw him when he gestured to Arielle and I, just like I saw you draw two cards when you were pulling Lee and Gaara's." She stepped on his hand when he reached for the deck.

"Phoenix, understand that out of all the genin, you and your friend interest me the most-"Kabuto began.

"Yeah screw that," Phoenix interrupted. "Sasuke-kun, if you wanted to know something, you should have asked." Her eyes settled on Kabuto. "A lot of people would kill to have information like that. It doesn't matter if it's only genin; any shinobi of another village would love to hear about who they could possibly meet in the future. And yes, I am in fact implying that this could be seen as treason. Six times as taking these and you still haven't passed? Just for information?" She scoffed. "I don't appreciate someone like you having my information, though these are cute little cards." She smiled, though everyone could detect the evilness in it as she picked up fallen cards that Kabuto hastily dropped. "And clever too."

And then she lit them on fire.

"My cards-ow!" Kabuto tried to jerk back his hand that was getting crushed under her foot. "Sorry," she said. "My fingers slipped."

Kabuto glared at her. "How do we know you aren't a traitor? You wear that old Yugakure headband after all."

Phoenix put a hand to her neck. "So?"

"So? Everyone knows Yugakure was weak, so they turned to making profit from tourism. Who's to say that they aren't planning an uprising and trying to take over the bigger countries? _You _could be a spy for that weak place. You could be hording information on your friends so that everyone back in your old village and selling it to them. Why are you so quick to point fingers?"

Phoenix's eyes blazed. "How _dare _you?" She hissed, stomping on his hand as hard as she could. There was a sickening crunch that everyone gathered back there heard, and it made them all cringe. Phoenix growled, rearing her foot back and kicking him in the stomach as hard as she could. It took the combined strength of Kas, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Arielle to stop her from hitting him again. Kabuto had _coughed up blood_ from that one kick and was clutching his chest.

"Y-You broke my rib!" Kabuto hissed.

Phoenix tried to break out of the hold on her. "You bastard! Don't you accuse me of anything! Yugakure of Konohagakure, I'm loyal to both, and I would _never _sell out either of them. At least I don't pry into people like you do!" She managed to break out and kick Kabuto across the face, but was quickly restrained. "You just made an enemy out of me Yakushi Kabuto. And that's something you shouldn't have done." She glared at the shinobi looking at her. "Let what I did to him be a warning to all of you!"

Some of the others flinched and turned back nervously while others just smirked wider. Some even cheered a bit. The Rain genin just rolled their eyes and turned away, muttering to themselves.

Kas felt movement under his feet and knelt down, placing a palm on the ground. _'What's this? I feel…vibrations. Movement. One…two…three-there are three people. There are three of them coming towards us. But where?'_ He felt another pulse, getting closer. It was…to the left now. Then another to his right. The third was following the path of first one, coming in from the left. He stood, clenching his fists. This was about to boil down into a fight.

Then suddenly, someone threw two kunai at Kabuto, who easily dodged them. He got to his feet as a bigger genin with bandages on most of his face other than his right eye began to stand in front of him. His fist was vibrating as he swung it towards Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he easily dodged it though, even with a broken rib; the punch was too slow.

'_There's chakra in the air,'_ Phoenix observed. _'Where he was hitting. It doesn't have a color though. It's just there.'_

'_That punch wasn't meant to hit,'_ Arielle realized. _'I don't know what is what meant for, but it wasn't meant to connect.'_

Then, the glass of Kabuto's glasses broke, crumbling in front of his eyes. "I see," Kabuto murmured. "So that's what kind of attack it was." The shards fell to the floor as Kabuto removed the frames. They were useless now.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "You definitely dodged it. Why did your glass…" he trailed off, trying to put the pieces together.

"It must have hit his nose," Shikamaru guessed. He scoffed. "That's what happens for trying to look cool."

Kabuto froze, falling to his knees and vomiting harshly.

"He threw up!" Naruto yelled.

"Kabuto-san," Sakura worried.

Kas smirked. _'So that what it was. I felt vibrations the whole time. The hit had power behind it, even if it didn't hit. Those nin really live up to their village name.'_

Arielle wasn't sure what happened, but she had a good clue. Her ears were hurting (sometimes having good hearing was a bitch) badly ever since the mummy swung his fist. _'Sound ninja? That must a purely sound. Something so high-pitched that we couldn't hear it.'_

Phoenix was shaking her head. _'That attack…it was on much higher frequency and pitch than we can hear normally. A frequency that maybe only dogs can hear, or someone with good hearing. And adding chakra to it made it even more powerful.'_

Kabuto kept vomiting, clutching his stomach as one of the other sound nin, the shorter male (even though the mummy was slouching) chuckled. Naruto and Sakura went over to him, helping him to kneel.

"You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running," Mummy sneered.

"Write this in your cards," the other male said. "The three from the Hidden Sound Village will definitely become Chuunins."

Everyone who was watching the exchange became either tense, or confused. They all knew that Kabuto should have dodged that attack. Why he vomited, only a select few knew. The ones who didn't just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, there was a large cloud of smoke at the front of the room. "Quiet down you punks!" A rough voice growled.

All attention was drawn to the front of the room. In the front of the room stood Morino Ibiki, Kotetsu and Izumo, and a myriad of other ninja were all standing there, sizing them up. And worst of all, Ibiki had a wicked smirk. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Ibiki said. "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." He pointed to the back where the altercation was going down. "You three! From the Hidden Sound Village! Don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want to fail before we even begin?"

"I'm sorry. I was excited," Mummy apologized with fake sincerity. "This is my first exam."

Ibiki smirked, then frowned. "This is a good chance to say this…You are not allowed to fight each other during the exams unless given permission by the examiners."

"You already broke that rule Phoenix," Kas whispered to her. Phoenix simply shrugged. Kabuto had it coming.

"Even if the permission is given," Ibiki continued. "You are _not _allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" His tone left no room for argument.

The other sound nin just smirked. "This exam seems too soft and easy."

All the shinobi at the front of the room smirked, except for Ibiki, who looked deadly serious.

"…HI IBI-KUN!" Arielle shouted, waving at him from the back of the room.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "You address me as Morino-san or Ibiki-san. _**Never **_refer to me as 'Ibi-kun'." He turned his attention back to all the genin. "We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"Written?!" Arielle hissed to Phoenix.

"I guess we have to know some stuff to be considered for chuunin. Like about history and missions and protocols and stuff."

"Well, geniuses like you will be fine!" Arielle snapped. "But what about us other idiots?!"

~Seating~

Phoenix took her seat, between a male with orange hair and a lollipop in his mouth and Sakura. While she wasn't really concerned, she was worried about Arielle. Arielle was about six rows behind her, sitting between a bulky male and Ino. She could feel the glares between Ino and Arielle from all the way up here, and it was scaring her. She was about to throw something to get them to stop, but looking behind her and to the left showed that Kas was unfortunately beside Gaara, the two in another heated glaring contest. Sakura was giving her a dirty look, but Phoenix simply flicked her off and looked straight ahead. She was nowhere near anyone else she knew; they were all in different spots around the room. She couldn't see where Shikamaru was, she had a good guess as to where Sasuke was, she could see Neji from her spot and she could also see Naruto panicking two rows ahead of her. Kankuro was smirking near the back, only a few rows away from Kiba. Hinata was next to Naruto, she had no idea where Choji was, and Eyebrows/Lee was behind her, in the same section as Shino, but nowhere near his row.

"This first exam has a few important rules," Ibiki began at the chalkboard. I'm not answering any questions, so listen carefully. All of you are given ten points to begin with," Ibiki said, writing on the chalkboard. "The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This is a deduction based test. If you get a problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7. The second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

'_Pass-fail decision?'_ Phoenix bit her lip. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Shut up!" Ibiki shouted at Sakura, startling Phoenix out of her thoughts. "There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen."

When Sakura shut her mouth, Ibiki turned back to the board. "Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points."

'_Wait, just two?'_ Kas repeated mentally, casting a glance at the shinobi at his right. _'Why only two? Shouldn't we just fail?'_

'_So they want us to cheat,'_ Phoenix realized. _'That's their game. Usually when you cheat the first time, you get thrown out, but here, they're only giving you five chances. And if you mess up, you aren't ready. Not yet. Clever Ibiki-san. Very clever.'_

"In other words, there will be people forced to leave this place without their test being graded," Ibiki kept going. "Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

'_Translation: cheat carefully. You're being watched by jounin and chuunin. Act like you can handle them.'_

"We'll _check _you at any time," Kotetsu was smirking.

Ibiki was as well. "You are all trying to become chuunin. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one," Ibiki finished.

'_Chuunin can do infiltration and information gathering. As chuunin, we need to be able to do that. If we can't, why even bother being Chuunin.'_

"Also, if anyone on a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail," Ibiki mentioned.

Phoenix clenched her teeth. _'We have to help each other pass. Solve the problem, or find someone who's already done theirs, cheat, and pass the answers on. That should be fairly easy. Arielle has her shadow, I have my projection, and Kas has his genjutsu skills. We can do this.'_

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Phoenix looked down at her test. The sixth problem, she could solve already. Math was her strong suit. _'The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of seven meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken, and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning. An ellipse…that's a Conic. But without anything to go by, it's all speculation. If I can't make a circle with this, I can't find the intersecting lines or the endpoints, and therefore, I can't really tell anything about the enemy. Then if so, it all boils down to speculation, physical analysis, and indefinite condition. Like if the enemy moves. In the problem, we can only consider if the enemy is standing still.' _ But now that she thought about it, Math was Arielle's worst. She sneaked a glace over at Arielle, who was writing an answer down already. _'Maybe she's solved one of the other problems. Like this geography one, or the deciphering message.'_

Kas looked at problem four. _'You are stranded in an enemy's territory, three miles away from any sunlight. You have no sense of direction nor way to tell where you are. You're suspended in the air 27 feet above the ground with your arms bound. You cannot see. The only thing you have to go by is a rhythmic tapping in a 4/4 count that quickly switches to a 6/8 count, and then a 3/4 count in rapid succession. The knocks are all in rapid succession, both diminutive and sharp. There are a total of twelve notes, and five extra ones that you are unsure of if you are really hearing them. The code is obviously for a way out, but you must first decipher it. What is the code telling you?'_ Kas blinked. _'Wait, what? A 6/8 count to a…damn it! I don't know.'_ He sighed soundlessly. _'Alright, remember Kain's lessons.'_

'_Decipher this message,'_ Arielle read, seeing a huge block of letters and numbers. _'Hmm…Something about the number of enemy within a five mile radius and location, but that's all I know. These other problems…oh fuck! A math problem! And I don't have Phoenix to count on! Unless…'_ she smirked, forming quick hand seals. _'Secret Art: Shadow Sneak.'_

Instead of morphing into her shadow, she sent it carefully up the room, using the shadow of other people to get to Phoenix. She quickly tapped on Phoenix's leg three times and let her shadow retreat back to her.

Phoenix felt the tapping and continued writing, forming her own seals with one hand under the table. _'Secret Flame Art: Astral Spirit Projection.'_

Phoenix let her body continue to write mindlessly as her projection left her. There was a guy to her left, someone who was easily finishing his test. He was already on the ninth question. Phoenix scanned his answers quickly, gauging her chakra. She had enough to maintain things for Kas if he needed the answers as well.

Phoenix let her consciousness float near Arielle's body. She reached over and took Arielle's hand, writing down he answers for four through six quickly. Arielle jolted. _'Phoenix?'_

'_Yeah. It's me. I found a guy that was almost done and took his answers.'_ She was shocked she could hear Arielle's thoughts.

'_You…You're cheating?!'_

'_We're supposed to,'_ Phoenix told her. _'Now quick!'_

Arielle nodded, letting the tension drain from her hand. She let Phoenix write for her, at least to six. The rest she could figure out on her own. All she had to do was-

A kunai went flying through the air, landing on a test for someone who was sitting behind Naruto. "What's the meaning of this?!" The kid shouted, standing.

Kotetsu was smirking. "You messed up five times. You fail."

"What…?" The kid seemed upset…and surprised.

"Damn," Arielle whispered quietly. "I guess some people aren't as good as I thought they would be."

'_Do you think it's weird that while everyone is looking, my body is still writing?!'_ Phoenix panicked.

"You should be fine," Arielle murmured. "There are some people still testing. Just relax."

Kotetsu pointed at the cheater. "Teammates of his, get out of here! Right now."

"Those are some of our genin," Arielle breathed. "From our village."

'_The other village's genin, if they figured it out, will probably start to think wrong of us,'_ Phoenix said.

His two teammates took everything with pride, simply getting up and walking out without another word. They didn't even look at their failed teammate, just left. The one who got caught looked after them sadly, then slowly walked out after them, beginning to spout apologies.

"Number 23, fail," an examiner called out.

"Number 43 and 27, fail," Kotetsu said.

"Nooooooooooooo!" one kid was getting dragged, protesting heavily, out of the room, shouting and struggling like a child. Someone, who must have either been his teammate, stood angrily, slamming his palm onto the table. "Hey man! Do you have any proof that I cheated five times?! Are you really able to watch over this many people?!"

"Idiot," Kas muttered, shaking his head. "You just gave yourself away. You admitted that you did in fact cheat five times."

The chuunin the genin was sassing elbowed him in the neck, and hard, slamming him against the wall before anyone could blink. The speed was the thing that scared some of the genin the most. "Listen up," the chuunin smirked. "We are Chuunins that were chose for this exam. Elites so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do." He shoved is hand into his pocket and released the kid, watching him slump to the floor. "My strength is the proof."

'_Damn. They could have caught us doing our jutsu!'_

"They didn't," Arielle whispered. "I was watching. They didn't seem to mark us, which is okay. I think Sebby is doing fine too. You should get back to your body though. It might draw suspicion. If Kas has a plan, just be alert."

'_Got it.'_

Phoenix easily returned to her body, looking down at her paper. She was writing down random scribbles that looked somewhat like writing. It could pass as her being confused. First, she just had to get rid of it and focus on her test and try to get it right.

Kas sighed, scratching his head. What was he to do? He wasn't as smart as most of the people in here, and it would be too hard to figure out on his own. He needed to heat, but how? Sighing, he looked up briefly, but a glint caught his eyes. What was that? A-was that a mirror? What was a mirror doing…wait a minutes. He could work with that. Just a small little genjutsu and…

"Success," Kas said to himself. He was able to cast a genjutsu that inverted the way the mirror looked to everyone else, but to him, it was tilted to where he could see everything clearly if he just tilted his head back just a bit, enough to where it looked a little like he was looking up at the ceiling and praying or something. He didn't know, but he had answers to the exam above him. Now all he had to do was find a way to shift the mirror around without anyone paying attention to him. _'Earth Style: Mini Decapitation Skill.'_ Focusing chakra into his leg, he pushed it out through his foot into the floor, aiming it above him. The small chunk or rock that would normally helped to decapitate someone was now near the mirror, and if Kas focused hard enough, he could angle it the way he needed.

'_What is Ino doing?' _Arielle thought to herself, seeing Ino staring at Sakura, who was rows ahead of them. But her attention was drawn to Phoenix as well, and that was scaring her. Was Ino going to try and cheat off of Phoenix and Sakura?! Oh heck no!

Discreetly, Arielle stomped on Ino's foot under the table, which made Ino hiss. The blonde gave Arielle a glare as she made a quick seal. Arielle wasn't sure she trusted it, but kinda liked it when Ino's head hit the table really hard. Hah! Blondie deserved it!

Phoenix gave Sakura a weird look as Sakura openly gasped and froze, and then started smirking. Phoenix couldn't figure it out. Did Sakura finally realize what this game was all about? Or was it something different, something involving her test? If that was the case, Phoenix could understand why Sakura was hurriedly checking over her answers. But-that didn't really make sense either!

Giving her a strange look, Phoenix jabbed Sakura as hard as she could in her neck as hard as she could when an examiner called out, "Number 59, fail. Number 33 and 9, fail." Sakura didn't react, simply rubbed her neck and nearly hit her head on the desk.

"13 teams already," Arielle whispered to herself. "And still so many more."

"Number 41, fail. Number 35 and 62, fail."

"Make that 14 teams, three of which were from the Leaf." Arielle sighed soundlessly. "This is getting intense."

"Excuse me."

Arielle rolled her eyes. "I see Kankuro is still here."

"I have to take a piss," Kankuro said. "May I go?"

It was allowed, though Kankuro was cuffed and chained as he went to the bathroom.

'_Okay, so he obviously has a plan for this. Kankuro can't just randomly need to piss all of a sudden. He had to have some way of getting information,'_ Arielle thought to herself. _'If anything, maybe he planted a trap, or he has some sort of connection to the examiner. But that doesn't make sense!'_

She took a glance at the clock. She had time, and she only had two questions she didn't answer yet. But they were so hard! If only she had a way-was that Sebby?!

Arielle took a closer look at the ceiling, being careful to look nonchalant. If she drew too much suspicion, she'd get caught for sure! But that was Kas up there! And he smirked at her through the reflection from the panel thing on the ceiling and winked. Then, the view switched to a test paper!

Arielle grinned. Kas always came through.

Phoenix bit her lip. One question left. Why was number right so hard?! Damn it! She had gotten through the first few, why was this one such a pain?! _'Ugh, I hate not being able to figure something out,'_ she growled to herself. _'How the heck does one go about solving this?!'_ She took a look around. She could get the answers from Sakura easy, since the pinkette had her guard lowered enough to where she wasn't even trying to cover her answers. All Phoenix really had to do was take a peek. But that would be too easy. No, she had to do this right.

There was a glare coming from the lights, enough to where she could bounce a light off of it. She just needed the right surface…

She glanced at her Yugakure headband. The metal was shiny enough to where she could do it. Pulling it out, she carefully aimed the glare onto the edge and began fiddling with it, pretending to be nervous, but really, she was shining the light in Sakura's face, making the girl cringe and try to cover her eyes against the light. Phoenix grinned, carefully copying the answer. Did she feel bad about it? No way.

* * *

"Okay, I will now give the 10th problem!" Ibiki shouted, surprising the room.

Arielle clenched her pencil. _'This is it.'_

Kas bit his lip. _'It took long enough, but we're here. The 10__th__ problem.'_

'_I really hope we can figure this one out,'_ Phoenix fretted.

"But before that, there's only one thing I must say," Ibiki said grimly. "There will be one special rule for this last one question."

Then, the door opened and Kankuro sauntered in, though he looked confused when he saw how serious everyone looked. Ibiki stared him down. "You're lucky," he said to Kankuro. "Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste."

At Kankuro's shocked look, Kas became confused. _'Puppet show?'_

"Oh well," Ibiki shrugged. "Sit down."

He waited until Kankuro was seated to continue. "I will now explain." He walked towards the window, looking out. "A hopeless rule."

~With Iruka~

Iruka sighed, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't working. He had been trying to distract himself from thinking about his team taking the exams, but he just couldn't help it. He was worried since he knew a bit about them from what Kotetsu told him. Ibiki was the one proctoring the exam, and that was where the worry came in. He could still remember that day.

_~Flashback~_

"_You can come out here now. They don't even know you're here," Iruka called._

_It was silent for a moment before Ibiki silently emerged from the trees. Even though the sun was blaring down on them, he was still in his dark overcoat and bandana. "I thought they would see me," he said once he reached Iruka._

"_They're too involved in training. They won't notice if a hurricane is coming…actually, since they make hurricanes, I would be careful."_

_Ibiki chuckled. "I'm surprised. With how they noticed the imposter, you'd think they'd notice a comrade."_

"_Not when training is this intense." Iruka took his eyes off his team. "What exactly are you here for?"_

"_Your team is interesting. They showed no signs of mental stress under my interrogation, saw through a high-level jutsu, and defeated a high-level jounin by themselves. They also were able to break into T&amp;I, steal tactical gear, and get out without getting captured, also fooling even Hatake Kakashi in their quest to get the truth. And I've never met genin like them."_

_Iruka nodded slowly. "So, what does that mean?"_

"_They're special. They're different. They're…good. I didn't think they would be so good. And I came to tell you that I offered them positions in T&amp;I when they made chuunin."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Understand that their talents may be wasted if we let them be. They may not get the proper training they need being regular chuunin, but they all want something to do with T&amp;I and with ANBU, and since I'm starting my recruitment early, I've got my eye on them."_

_Iruka wasn't sure he liked that tone of voice._

"_I won't hurt them…physically. But, understand that I love my job. I love what I do. And…I am going to thoroughly enjoy taking my time picking them apart, __**breaking them**__." Ibiki smirked. "I'll see you around."_

_Iruka stared after him. "What just happened?"_

_~Flashback End~_

He could only trust that Ibiki wouldn't be especially hard on them, and really hoped that _she _didn't take a liking to them either.

~301~

"First, you are all going to choose if you'd like to take this tenth problem or not," Ibiki explained. "If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero." He smirked. "In other words, you'll fail. And your other two teammates will fail along with you." He waited until the protests died down. "And here is the other rule: if you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you'll lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exams forever!"

'_Screw that,'_ Kas thought to himself. _'No way would I give up. Not here. And especially not with Arielle and Phoenix wanting to take this so badly.'_

'_As if,'_ Phoenix laced her fingers together, calmly watching Ibiki. _'We've trained too hard for this exam. One more question won't kill us.'_

'_Kas and Phoenix are part of this decision too, and I'm not ruining this for them. Take your best shot Ibi-kun.'_

"What kind of dumb rule is that?!" Kiba shouted, jumping to his feet. "There shouldn't be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!"

'_He has a point,'_ Arielle agreed silently. _'How would someone like Kabuto be here for his seventh time then?'_

Amazingly, Ibiki chuckled, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. "You were unlucky," he smirked. "This year, I am the rule."

'_So he makes the decisions,'_ Kas finished.

"That is why I gave you the option of quitting," Ibiki continued. "Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that."

Kiba shot Phoenix a look, one she caught and knew exactly what he meant. '_What kind of guy is he?' _ was the question he was silently asking. There was also a bit of fear there, but whether for herself or for him, she didn't know. But she had a personal experience with Ibiki, and knew that he was not someone she would want to meet on the battlefield, nor ever again at T&amp;I. _'Watch yourself,' _was the message Phoenix sent back. Kiba gave a single nod and sat back down, looking back to Ibiki.

When no one said anything else, Ibiki's gaze raked over all of them. "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking the tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

Kas wasn't worried. He wasn't going to raise his hand, and he knew that Arielle and Phoenix wouldn't either. This was something they all wanted. They were in this together, and that's how they would stay.

Arielle didn't have to think about keeping her hand down. Unless it was another math question, they were screwed (unless she could cheat again) but she knew she would give it her all to make sure they all passed.

Phoenix was waiting for it. She really wanted to get this over with. Whatever the question, she was ready for it.

At first, no one said or raised a hand. But slowly, one genin put his hand up, looking guilty as his two teammates began protesting his decision. "Sorry guys," he said sheepishly. "I quit! I won't take it!"

"Number 50, fail," Izumo called out. "Number 130 and Number 111, fail along with him."

"Me too!" Someone else called. "I give up!"

And just like that, hands everywhere began to shoot up, but to Arielle's relief, none of them were her teammate's hands. And it wasn't the hands of the other rookies either. That was good. They were all in this together. They could-oh no.

She recognized that orange sleeve that was slowly raising into the air. _'Naruto no!' _If he quit now, he wouldn't become Hokage! And he worked so hard!

'_Naruto, put your hand down!'_ Phoenix wanted to shout at him. But that wasn't her call. But he wanted to be Hokage! He couldn't just give up now! He promised he wouldn't!

'_I guess Naruto couldn't take it,'_ Kas shook his head. He was really hoping the blonde would see everything through.

To everyone's surprise, he slammed his hand down onto the desk. "Screw you!" He shouted at Ibiki. "I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyways." He stood to his feet. "I'm not scared!" Triumphantly, Naruto sat back in his chair, determined.

'_I knew you weren't going to ass out on us,'_ Arielle grinned.

'_There's the Naruto we all know and love,'_ Phoenix smiled at the blonde.

'_Tch. I knew he was messing with us.'_ Kas was smirking though. Naruto did have a habit of making things interesting.

"I will ask one more time," Ibiki said once Naruto had settled down. "This is a choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is your chance."

"I'm not giving up yet," Naruto declared. "And I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way!"

"Take your best shot Ibi-kun," Arielle smirked, putting her feet up on the desk. "We can take it."

Ibiki began to walk forward. _'The kid was able to wipe out everyone's uncertainty. There are 81 students left, much more than I expected. No point now in waiting any longer.'_ The other proctors were nodding at him, and Ibiki knew it was final. "Nice determination. For the first exam, everyone here…" he paused for (slightly) dramatic effect. "Passed!"

"_**What?!"**_

"Wait?! What's the meaning of that?!" Sakura shouted, standing. "We pass already? What about the tenth question?!"

Ibiki laughed, a genuine smile on his face. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or, you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

"Hey!" Temari yelled. "So what were those previous nine problems?! It was all a waste of time?!" Did they not even have to do those?!

"No, it's not," Ibiki answered. "The nine questions accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"I knew it," Phoenix said to herself.

"Information gathering skills?" Temari repeated.

"First," Ibiki explained. "This test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

'_So in failing, we'd bring everyone down.' _Arielle was glad this test was about cheating. She was good at that.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you genins," Ibiki continued. "So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion, 'I have to cheat to get points.'. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two chuunin who knew the answers to be the targets of the cheating." The two named waved a bit, and Phoenix was happy to realize she indeed _had _cheated off of the one closest to her.

"But, those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course," Ibiki gave a small shrug, taking off his bandana. Everyone gaped in surprise. "Why?" He asked, as if he wasn't revealing a horrendous secret. "Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields. Information is contested with the lives of people."

Kas was going to be sick. The scars on Ibiki's head were horrifying. The fact that someone had done that to him…it was just sickening.

"Torture," Phoenix whispered in shock. "Those are scars from torture."

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate," Ibiki said as he tied his bandana back on. "Remember this: getting incorrect information can cause a great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree to that last question," Temari murmured.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this first exam. Let me explain. The tenth question was a 'take-or-not-take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their team. If you chose not to take it, and could not answer it, your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever." He narrowed his eyes. "It was a very insincere problem." He began to 'pace' in front of the blackboard. "How about this two-choice problem…let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and ornaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is…"

His gaze snapped back to them.

"No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation…that's what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader."

Phoenix bit her lip. What happened with Rikiyo was still fresh in her mind. How Kas and Arielle fell, almost died because she didn't plan ahead, because she couldn't be a squad leader. She wasn't ready for it, she couldn't help. It wasn't information gathering, but it was still enough to make it just as dangerous. She knew nothing going into the battle, and she nearly let her friends get killed. That wasn't how she was supposed to lead. She wasn't supposed to let her teammates die. She wasn't even a chuunin yet and she already had to face something like that, and she almost let her teammates die. Was she really a squad leader? Was she really ready?

"Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future, fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe." Again, he looked at all of the genin, who were taking his words to heart. "I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck."

"Alright! Wish us luck!" Naruto shouted happily. He began to cheer and shout in joy and whoop happily in his chair, making a fool of himself.

'_What an interesting guy,'_ Ibiki thought to himself, turning to the window. She should be coming any minute now…

Any minute now…

Any minute now…

Any min-damn it! Where was she?!

* * *

"Well," Arielle said, standing. "Since that's over," she turned in Gaara's direction. "You and me Red! Right now! Fight me!"

Gaara gave her a short look and turned away. "Tch."

"What bitch?! I'm talking to you!" Arielle shouted angrily, glaring at him. "I will smack you with my dick!"

"I doubt you even have one," Gaara shot back, fully turning to her. "And besides, it wouldn't be worth it."

Kas narrowed his eyes. "Tch." What did Gaara know anyways? They only met twice now, and Gaara couldn't have evaluated her that fast. Arielle was way worthy of fighting!

"You're not even worth fighting," Gaara continued. "You're barely a ninja. Your face easily shows your emotions. Like now. I can tell you want to attack me, to slam my head against this desk, but you can't touch me. You're not worth it. But enlighten me. Why should I fight you?"

Arielle narrowed her eyes as well. That was how Red was gonna play? Then let the games begin. _'Secret Art: Shadow Sneak.'_

Temari saw something moving towards Gaara. That girl wasn't about to hurt him!

Kankuro stood. No way. No way was she hitting Gaara.

Phoenix saw it. A fight was about to break out. She needed to stop it.

Gaara's eyes widened as an inky black…thing, tentacle, whatever, shot towards him. His defense didn't even stop it. It didn't pierce him directly, but he felt it, the very tip pushing through his defense.

Before Ibiki could stop them, the matter was already resolved. Somehow, Phoenix had the heel of her foot against Kankuro's neck, who was attacking from the front of Arielle, and had grabbed Temari's forearm, who was attacking from the side. But she was looking directly into Arielle's eyes.

"Stop," Phoenix commanded softly, so softly Ibiki doubted she really said anything.

"Arielle, you know better. Gaara was just trying to provoke you. Ibiki-san said no fighting unless we were told, and we weren't told. Gaara's trying to get you disqualified." Her gaze shifted from Kankuro to Temari. "We're all here to become Chuunin, aren't we? If you two attack Arielle, you'll be disqualified, and Arielle, if you attack Gaara, you will as well. And we did all of this for nothing."

Ibiki watched carefully as a black shape slithered back to Arielle. What she did exactly, he didn't know. But he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. It was…odd, but he'd know eventually.

"Fighting right now won't solve anything, we'll just get in trouble. And who wants to face that humiliation? Arielle, don't let Gaara get to you so soon. After all, he did in fact admit you interested him. Temari, Kankuro, do you really want to upset Gaara by getting disqualified?" There was a pause where no one said anything. "I thought so," Phoenix answered her own question. "When Ibiki-san says so, don't hold back Arielle. But for now, while it's prohibited, don't touch him."

Kankuro was shocked. H-How did she even-it was so fast!

Temari hissed under her breath. She couldn't believe it. Someone had blocked her so easily, and that was shocking. Especially the fact that whatever that darkness was almost hurt Gaara. It would have _hurt _Gaara.

What the heck was Team 13?

Ibiki sighed soundlessly. Where was-

Something large crashed through the window, sending glass flying everywhere. Ibiki didn't flinch, not even when a woman jumped though, throwing two kunai up at the ceiling with cloth tied to them. Striking a cool pose, she grinned at the stunned genin.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. _'Geez, she's late. And missed the fun.'_

"WASSUP BITCHES?!" The woman shouted. "Everybody, there is not time to be happy! I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko! Let's get to the exam! Follow me!"

There was a shocked silence, the genin staring confused at Anko, who didn't notice how the genin were reacting.

"…she's my spirit ninja. I like her," Arielle grinned.

Ibiki felt his eye twitch. "Grasp the atmosphere. You feel it? Besides, you kind of just missed the fun. Back there," he nodded to Arielle, Phoenix, Kankuro, and Temari. "You missed a lot actually."

"Damn it!" Anko was blushing in embarrassment. "How do I always miss things?! And what up with the room?!" She turned to the genin, doing a quick count. "27? Ibiki, you let 27 teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft!"

Ibiki shrugged. "It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time."

"Oh well," Anko smirked at the genin. "I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

"Well fuck," Arielle cursed.

"I'm getting excited," Anko said lowly. "I'll explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all! Dismissed!"

"Hell yeah!" Arielle cheered. "Let's get the fuck outta here!"

Phoenix slowly lowered her limbs, taking the glares given to her in stride. She didn't care. She wasn't about to let them hurt her teammate.

Kas could just see the irritated look on Gaara's face and had to wonder exactly why he had a look like that. He wasn't that mad about the taunt, was he? Or was it a deeper meaning?

He was honestly scared to find out.

~Later~

"I don't believe this," Kankuro grumbled. "Un-fucking-believable." He paced around the table of their temporary residence, clenching his teeth and growling. "How?!" He shouted to no one in particular. "How did she do that?!"

Temari rolled her eyes and scoffed. And she was just as pissed as Kankuro, if not more so. "Which one are you referring to?"

"Does it matter?" Kankuro kicked his chair. "It doesn't fucking matter. How could she have gotten me?! I didn't even see her move! One minute, I fucking stood, fucking _stood_, and all of a sudden, there's a foot on my neck. No one is that fast! No one! I didn't even blink! But there she was! And her fucking foot was at my throat; she would have snapped my neck if she wanted to! Damn that chick! That fucking Phoenix!"

"She was so fast," Temari agreed. "And that other one, the white streaked one. I forgot her name, but what the hell was that thing she summoned? I didn't even see it until it had already made its way to Gaara."

"It almost broke your defense!" Kankuro said incredulously. "It was a mere inch away from your armor, and it looked like she would have been able to break through! If that fucking Phoenix hadn't told her to stop-"

Kankuro didn't get to finish as Gaara slammed his fist into the table, causing the wood to splinter and the whole thing to spilt down the middle. The two halves creaked before falling apart, landing on the floor with heavy thuds. "…I underestimated her. Yukiokami Arielle."

Kankuro's eyes were wide in fear. "A-Are you okay Gaara?"

"Shut up. I'm fine. I told you, I underestimated Yukiokami Arielle. But rest assured I won't let it happen again."

Temari was a bit better at hiding her fear, but some still showed. "What are you going to do?"

Gaara didn't even notice the small splinters of wood in his flesh. Then again, they were already healing. "Don't worry about it. I'll make her pay for embarrassing me, and Kurimuzon Phoenix will get hers as well."

Temari and Kankuro didn't miss the singular 'me', and not the plural 'us'. But they were used to it. Gaara often referred to situations as a single, not as a whole. It was always him against the world, almost like Temari and Kankuro were the unnecessary baggage that he was towing along.

~The Next Day~

"Where are we?" Kas asked.

"Whoa," Phoenix breathed.

"Meh. Whatever. Yay trees." Arielle shrugged.

"This is where the Second Exam will take place," Anko said, standing by gates that said 'Forbidden Area'. "The 44th training area…also known as the Forest of Death."

"Forest…of Death!" Arielle repeated dramatically.

"Arielle!"

* * *

END

Me: Chapter 10. Honestly, I made up a couple of test questions because they only tell you the one. So those other two were completely made up. If they weren't any good, sorry about that.

Abbeh: Anyways, the next chapter is the Forest of Death. And while it should be action packed following the story of Team 7, it'll be following Team 13. So, no conflict with Orochimaru, but conflict in other ways. This chapter was pretty weird of course, but let us know how you think.

Me: Don't you mean what you think?

Abbeh: I know what I said!

Both: UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	11. Special Christmas Chapter

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

…

Okay, so, I'm going to be on vacation for the next week, and I will have no wifi or access to a computer to do updates, so I'm doing this cute little Christmas chapter because tis the season. Feat Chibi!Konoha Crush and Chibi! Team 13

Now, this little doesn't necessarily have a specific place in the story since it's random, but it'll just be a special chapter, so you can just read it and think of it as a random flashback chapter. (All the kids are between eight and nine)

A Naruto Christmas

Ah Christmas.

A wonderful season of snow, presents, cookies, candy canes, mistletoe, and a visit from Sata where all your Christmas wishes were-

"I don't believe in Santa."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean you don't believe in Santa?" Eight year old Arielle demanded, hands on her hips.

Eight year old Phoenix shrugged. "I don't believe in Santa. That's what I mean."

"Why not?!"

"Because his existence doesn't make sense," Phoenix replied.

"How come?" Naruto asked. "Yes it does."

"It does?" She raised an eyebrow. "No, it doesn't. It makes no sense."

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one," Shikamaru agreed. "I mean, Santa is just a way for adults to force us to be good."

"You two are insane!" Ino shouted. "Santa is totally real!"

"Okay then. Fine. Then explain how a jolly fat man fits down a chimney and _no one _seems to question why a stranger is breaking into their house to leave gifts and eat their food," Shikamaru challeneged.

"Magic. Duh." Arielle said simply.

"No stupid. Santa's a ninja," Ino said.

"A ninja?" Phoenix echoed.

"Yeah. It explains everything," Ino pointed out.

Phoenix sighed. "So, because he's a ninja, he can make it all the way around the world in ten hours, sneak into every house in a nation through a chimney as he flies around in a sleigh with reindeer and one that has a red nose to guide him around the world, and no one has every caught him…because he's a ninja?" Phoenix summed up.

The other children nodded.

Shikamaru scoffed. "That still makes no sense. Unless Santa was the Yellow Flash, he's the only ninja who can make it around the world in ten hours with adequate time to stop in the house of every little boy and girl who was good, which still wouldn't make sense because why would some guy sit in a factory for 364 days spying on little children?"

"Wouldn't that make him a pedophile?" Phoenix pointed out.

"A pedo-what?" Choji asked, munching on a watermelon candy cane.

"A pedophile. They prey on little kids."

There was stunned silence in the classroom, which was what Iruka confusedly walked into. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, setting a container onto his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Santa Claus is a pedophile!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka blinked and shook his head. "What? What do you mean Santa Claus is a pedophile?"

Kiba pointed at Shikamaru and Phoenix. "They said so."

Iruka cursed those two for being smart and took a silent breath. "Why do you two think Santa Claus is a pedophile?"

"Is this jolly fat man exists, why would he spend 364 days spying on little kids?" Phoenix asked. "It doesn't make sense, nor does anything about Santa, so I don't believe in him."

"And neither do I," Shikamaru agreed.

Iruka couldn't believe this. Did they not have their childhood innocence intact? Did some adult ruin their dreams? Or was it something about geniuses that make them use logic to explain anything that wasn't plausible? He was sure that the third one made more sense than anything. Geniuses. It was no wonder Kakashi didn't believe in Santa when he was a child either (then again, that was for a completely different reason).

~ K~

Later in the day, the kids were writing letters to Santa. At least, most of them were. Because they were 'Santa haters' Shikamaru and Phoenix were sitting at one edge of the classroom, Shikamaru asleep, while Phoenix was reading a book. Iruka watched them in sadness. It hurt him that those two were so admant that Santa wasn't real. Yes, logic did dictate that Santa wasn't real, but still, Iruka felt like maybe they should experience the wonder of Christmas and Santa before they became shinobi.

And as their lovable, didn't know when to give up teacher, Iruka was determined to bring that wonder back to them.

~ K~

"No."

"But Kakashi-"

"No."

"Kakashi, please."

"No."

"Kakaashiiiii."

"No. Iruka, I'm not dressing up as Santa Claus just to trick two of your smarter students into thinking that the jolly fat ass really does exist." Kakashi folded his arms.

"But Kakashi!" Iruka protested. "I want them to experience the innocence of Christmas!"

"Look, they're too smart for that. Just let them go on with their totally correct assumption that the jolly fat ass isn't real. They don't need to experience the innocence of Christmas. They're fine that way. At least their dreams won't be crushed when they find out the truth when they're older. It's better they found out through logic rather than by finding out their parents lied," Kakashi explained.

Iruka huffed and pouted.

"Oh no." Kakashi shook his head. "Don't do that."

"What?" Iruka kept pouting. "Don't do what?"

"That. The pouting. Stop it."

"But you won't help me." And cue the kicked puppy eyes.

"Iruka…" Kakashi's resolve was crumbling.

"I want them to have some type of joy on Christmas." And insert pathetic sniffle. "Please Kakashi?"

Kakashi growled. Damn that perfect kicked puppy look! Now he had to find a damn Santa outfit!

~Later That Night~

Phoenix looked up from the TV at a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anybody and neither was Arielle, so who could this be? She padded over to the door in her Christmas socks and opened it. "Shikamaru? What're you doing here?"

"You came over like, two hours ago and asked my parents if I could sleep over at your house," he answered.

"I did? I don't remember…but whatever. I guess you can stay over." She stepped to the side.

"Good. A bunch of relatives were coming over for a Christmas party and I didn't really want my cheeks pinched or forced into an ugly sweater," he said, setting his sleeping bag by the door. "Where's the crazy one?"

"Arielle? Asleep in her room," Phoenix answered. "There's nothing on TV but Christmas specials so she got frustrated, took all the Christmas cookies, and went to eat them. She fell asleep about an hour ago."

Shikamaru shrugged. "At least it'll be quiet around here."

~Kas's House~

"Hey Ibiki, do you believe in Santa?"

The first thing Ibiki was going to say was 'no', followed by 'Why would I believe in something as ridiculous as that?' but the look Kain was giving him said 'if you ruin Christmas for my brother, I'll kill you' so he settled for a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

Kas went back to his coloring book, stopping his youngest brother Koji from biting the crayons. "Cuz these two kids in my class don't believe in him. They said he doesn't make sense."

Well, they were smart to believe that. Ibiki knew for a fact that Santa was just a lie parents told kids to try and get good behavior out of them. He never understood why no one found a fat guy breaking into a house creepy as hell.

"They called him a pedophile," Kas continued. "Said that he prays for little kids."

"Don't you mean 'preys on little kids?'" Ibiki corrected.

"Yeah! That," Kas nodded. "They said Santa does that. Phoenix said that the only way Santa would be real would be if he was the Yellow Flash."

Okay, Ibiki could understand her reasoning behind that. Yellow Flash was the fastest in the Nations, so maybe he could make it around the world in ten hours. "Do you believe in Santa?"

"…Hmm…" he stopped Koji as the baby tried again to eat a crayon. "I mean, they did have a lot of good reasons…I think Santa is real."

Ibiki wasn't going to aruge. Kain would probably kill him.

~Night Time~

Okay, now how was he supposed to get down a chimney if there wasn't a chimney?

Kakashi scratched his head. Santa didn't break through windows, did he? No, that sounded ridiculous.

'_Then again, so does a fat man with magic reindeer,'_ he reasoned to himself. But if there was no chimney and he couldn't break the window, that only left the door. And Santa didn't just walk through doors…did Santa teleport? No, that would scare them if they woke up. Damn it!

'_I'll take the damn window.'_

~ K~

He shouldn't have taken the window.

As a jounin, he should have been able to slip inside without being seen, but as a _frustrated jounin_, he just broke the glass and climbed in. Okay, he was new at being Santa! What was he supposed to do?

'_Damn it Iruka. Making me do this. All for a damn pout and wide eyes. I better get sex for this.'_ But of course he was, Iruka had at least promised that.

Scanning the house, he found a small tree in the corner and set to work tossing presents around it. Screw neatness, he just wanted out of here. There were cookies out, only two, but Kakashi ignored those in favor of stealing a candy cane. He hated cookies with a passion. Just as he raided the cheesy popcorn, there was a scuttle of little feet, and then-

"Who are you?"

Kakashi froze, turning to see a little boy and girl, the same kids he was supposed to be convincing. "I'm Santa," he answered.

"Oh." The little boy said.

They two kids blinked twice, then looked at each other, then back at him.

And then screamed.

"_**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

They ran into a room in the back and slammed the door closed. Kakashi blinked after them. That was not what he was expecting. He thought they would run to his legs and wask what he brought them, not run and scream. Maybe he wasn't the best Santa after all.

"STRANGER DANGER!" The little girl screamed, brandishing a baseball bat. Cute.

…

Wait, what?

"OW!" Kakashi rubbed his chin. "You can't hit Santa!"

"Santa isn't real!" The little boy shouted, hitting him with a baseball bat as well.

"You two are _so _on the naughty-OW!-list!"

"The naughty list isn't real!"

"OW! Stop that! Hey, that's sharp! OW! LET GO! OW! He bit me!"

~Hospital~

"Don't say it," Kakashi grumbled.

Minato had a hand over his mouth. He tried his hardest to look serious but it wasn't working. This ws just too comical. "Kakashi," he gasped, trying to hold back his laughter. "Should I take you off active duty?"

"No!" Kakashi growled.

"Are you sure? I mean, those two eight year olds did a number on you."

"They caught me by surprise, that's all," Kakashi pouted.

Minato couldn't believe it. Two eight year olds had beaten Kakashi senseless with baseball bats, one grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the leg, and then they started biting him when he stole the baseball bats from them. He just couldn't understand how three of his ribs were broken. Kakashi was the top jounin, yet two eight years old beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

Minato was the Hokage. Laughing at his jounin was unbecoming of the Hokage, no matter how hilarious it was.

Iruka bit his lip, also trying to hold back laughter. "Well," he said after Kakashi glared at him. "At least you got them to believe?" He tried.

Kakashi sighed. "I got them to believe that Santa breaks into your window and steals all your candy canes. I don't think that's the Santa you wanted them to trust."

The next time Iruka saw Phoenix and Shikamaru, they told the rest of the class that Santa broke into your house when you were bad and stole candy. While it wasn't exactly what he wanted them to believe, it was enough.

Me: Yeah, just a short little thing. I figured that being geniuses, Shikamaru and Phoenix wouldn't believe in Santa. It was short and rushed because we're leaving for the train station in literally, an hour. But MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. The Forest of Death

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

Me: And here we are with the Forest of Death! Just how will Team 13 survive?!

Abbeh: Just like all the other teams will.

Me: -_- I was building some dramatic tension.

Abbeh: And I was tearing it down.

Me: -_-

Disclaimer: We made up certain characters, moves, and ideas, but we don't own Naruto or any of it's characters...or anything in the franchise.

Chapter 11: The Forest of Death

"That forest looks huge," Kas murmured to Phoenix. "What the hell do they expect us to do in here? Search for a needle or something?"

Phoenix snorted. "If they did, shame on them. Not only is that basic, but it's a waste of time. What if someone already has a needle?"

"Phoenix, I doubt someone randomly has a needle-"

Phoenix pulled one out of her hair. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected." He sighed. "Still, I don't know what they're planning, but I don't like the looks of it. The test was bad enough."

"And this seems worse. It says **Forbidden Area** in red letters over there," Phoenix pointed out.

"Eh. That makes it more fun!" Arielle grinned and rubbed her hands together. This was going to be great!

"This is the place where the Second Exam will be held," Anko explained, gesturing to the large forest behind her. "The 44th Training Field, also known as the Forest of Death."

"Forest…of death?" Naruto repeated. The name alone sounded ominous.

"Forest of death? Are they trying to freak us out or what?" Kas shook his head. "And I thought that Ibiki was scary…"

Phoenix noticed something creeping towards Naruto out the corner of her eye. "Uh, Naruto? Is that yours?" She pointed at the crawling…thing.

Naruto looked over and narrowed his eyes. Was that supposed to be a rock? There couldn't be anyone else under there other than…to test his theory, he walked around a bit, before it turned into full blown running back and forth in a line, seeing if the rock would follow. And it did. After a few minutes of running, he finally turned, irritated. "Hey, Konohamaru! What is that you want?!" Couldn't the brat just leave him alone?! This was important.

"Just what I would expect from someone I look up to," a small voice chimed from the box. "Good job figuring it out."

"Was it really that hard?" Arielle asked Phoenix, who shrugged. Arielle looked at the three coughing children, who were crowding around Naruto. "They're so cute!"

"Annoying if you ask me," Kas grumbled.

"What do you three want?" Naruto asked in irritation. "I'm about to take the second portion of the chuunin exams, and I don't need you distracting me. I have no time to be playing around with you guys."

"We aren't here to play around!" Konohamaru declared.

"We came for the interview!" Moegi announced.

"Yeah, the interview," Udon agreed.

"Interview?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru grinned. "We were put in charge of writing the feature article for the chuunin exams for the academy's class newspaper."

"So that's why we came to interview you Leader!" Moegi smiled. "Will you please cooperate with us?"

"Please?" Udon asked.

"Uh…well, I mean-"

"Hey! Over there!" Anko shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Konohamaru here is asking about an interview for the class newspaper," Naruto answered the angry woman.

"Oh, right. I forgot that Hokage-sama was mentioning something like that," Anko grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Alright! Ten minutes break, starting now!" She called to all the testers. "For those who will be interview, resign yourselves and please be courteous."

"Well…that happened," Kas said, sitting on the ground. "I think we need to discuss our strategy for the forest of death."

"I agree," Phoenix nodded, sitting down as well. "Staying together is obvious, but what we have to do exactly…as long as we're careful, we should be okay."

"And we'll kill anyone who opposes us!" Arielle declared.

"No…No killing," Phoenix said gently, pulling Arielle down to the floor.

Well, if his dad had no qualms about it (qualms was a word he learned from Phoenix) then he guess it'd be fine. "All right!" Naruto grinned at Konohamaru. "In that case, I'll show you how attractive I am!"

Konohamaru and his gang grinned. "Okay. Then let's start with introductions! Please, introduce yourself. State your name," he said, nodding to himself when he said the lines Moegi made him rehearse for the last few days.

"Okay! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village! My hobbies are playing pranks and I love eating ramen! I may have just become a genin, but my dream is big: I'm gonna become the Hokage! I'm gonna surpass all the Hokage from the past, and make everyone in the village acknowledge my existence. I've been called a failure and such, but I graduated splendidly and as a member of Team 7 led by my teacher, Kakashi-sensei. I deal with difficult missions every day. On my team, we also have Sasuke and Sakura. Since I'm the best, you don't have to worry about the other two."

"Don't say that!" Konohamaru shouted. "Introduce them properly!"

"Well, fine. The other guy's name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's such as pretentious bastard, I don't like him. I heard that he's one of the last remaining of the great Uchiha clan, but he's a really pitiful guy." Naruto smirked. "Oh, and my other teammate is Haruno Sakura," he said with a sly grin. "She's in love with me. She denies it, but the more she does, the more it's obvious that she love me. She doesn't tell me how much she loves me, but I can feel it in the way she touches me, and her shyness is cute."

Konohamaru tilted his head. "Are you sure it's true?"

"It is true!" Naruto insisted.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. That idiot was telling them wrong!

"It really was a lie," Moegi mumbled, poking at Naruto's swelled cheek.

"Anyways," Naruto continued. "We formed a team and go on a bunch of dangerous missions together. There were a few…mishaps along the way, but I-I mean, we still pull through."

"Meh! Boss, you're talking too much about yourself!" Konohamaru pouted. "You're not talking enough about other people."

"Fine! I guess…well, I can talk about Iruka-nii! He was the first person to ever notice me, and he lived with me for so long! He's really nice, and he treats me to ramen a lot! He was my teacher, and I kinda wish he was my jounin sensei but he's the squad leader of Team 13, the bad luck team."

"Ooh, we should interview them to find out more about sensei!" Moegi suggested. "Where are they?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Konohamaru agreed.

"Hey! The main article is right over here!" Naruto kept a firm hold on them. "I mean, I guess I could tell you about Sasuke's failures, or Sakura's attempts to cover up her love for me-"

"We heard those already!" Konohamaru protested. "Something else!"

"Okay, so our plan is to stick together, negotiate, and try our best to stay out of trouble," Kas listed, drawing on the ground with a kunai. "If we end up having to separate, we use our secret signal to get each other's attention:…" he sighed. "A smoke bomb, as Arielle suggested."

Arielle grinned. "We'll be able to see it from miles away."

"The only flaw is if someone makes a forest fire, then we have to find a smoke bomb with color to use, and do it quickly to relay the message," Phoenix said, pulling items out of my bag. "My dad used to use these in ANBU. The different colors are a different message. Don't ask how or why I have these, just take them, and shut up about it," she said, handing them out to her team.

"Ooh," Arielle smiled. "Can I-"

"If you use it now, you'll never get to use it again," Phoenix warned. "I don't have enough for you to waste them right now."

Arielle pouted, tucking them away. "Fine. Anything else?"

"We trust no one but ourselves," Phoenix finished. "It doesn't matter if it's Naruto, or Sasuke, or Shikamaru, or Hinata, we just don't trust anyone. They may be out allies, but they also want to win and become chuunin as well. That means they won't be afraid to come after us too."

"So, teammates only?" Kas summed up.

"Teammates only," Arielle agreed.

"Wow! That's great advice!" Konohamaru grinned. "Let's interview them next!"

Arielle blinked. "Tiny children!"

Moegi and the other sat in front of them. "You're Team 13, right? Can we interview you on some things please?! We really need material for our article."

"I thought you got enough from Naruto," Kas pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a bunch of boring stories about him, nothing much about the chuunin exams. But you guys sound cool! Can we talk?"

"Maybe another time," Phoenix said gently.

Konohamaru and the other sadly walked away, although they started to chatter about their article. Arielle just shook her head. "That article is going to end up more Naruto than the actual chuunin exams."

She turned, as did Phoenix and Kas, and stared up at the looming forest. The area around it seemed dark, even though it was the middle of the day. There were animal calls every once in a while, sounding so monstrous that they were scared a giant creature would storm out of there and go on a rampage.

"There it is," Arielle sighed. "I'd live in there. It's dark, it's away from people, its-"

"What would you do for food?"

Arielle paused. "Um…I'd probably live at home then. I need food. Like, _need _food," Arielle pouted. "Speaking of which, Phoenix, I'm hungry!"

"Of course you are," Phoenix sighed. "That's gonna have to wait for a little bit. Right now, we have this forest thing to worry about. With Konohamaru and his little munchkins gone, this is our priority now."

Their eyes went back to the forest, seeing a small little bird perched on a branch. The little bird pecked at its wings, and didn't see the jaws behind it until the giant anaconda swallowed it whole.

"HOLY SHIT!" Arielle shouted. "Did you see that?!"

"That snake was huge." Kas shook his head slowly. "Is everything in there that big?"

"I severely hope not," Phoenix shuddered.

Anko heard all of their fears and couldn't help but chuckle. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," she said with a small grin.

"If they weren't trying to scare us before, this definitely scares us now," Phoenix murmured.

Anko grinned at Naruto, who was mimicking her and spouting off about how he wasn't scared. "Really? You sure are energetic." He smile turned wicked as she pulled out a kunai from the sleeves of her coat and lobbed it at Naruto. It skimmed his cheek and planted itself in the ground near another ninja, but everyone was focused on how fast Anko teleported behind Naruto and put him in a grapple. "Boys like you die the fastest," she whispered in his ear. "After spilling out that red blood that I love all over the place," she continued with that creepy smile. She frowned and pulled out another kunai, turning for an attack. However, a slimy tongue held her kunai. "Here's your knife," the woman with the long tongue said kindly.

"Thank you," Anko smiled. "But don't stand behind me like that. You know, unless you want to die young."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Arielle whispered. "Does no one find this odd but me?"

Phoenix shuddered again. "_These _are the genin we have to face? That woman probably worked out a way to use her tongue to her advantage."

"I do _not _want that thing touching me," Kas said as he made a face.

"It'd better not touch you," Arielle growled.

Phoenix was staring after the young woman (unless it was a man?) as she walked back to where her team was. Something didn't sit well with her about that girl (guy). What could it have been?

She gasped, white light flashing before her eyes.

**There was a raven.**

**It sat on a small branch, a crumpled cherry blossom and torn sunflower beside it. **

**It pecked its wings, unaware of its surroundings.**

**Then, there was a white python. It was stalking the bird. It's yellow eyes were glinting as it slowly wrapped itself around the raven.**

**The raven only struggled minutely; it was like it knew there was no escape for it, even though it was a fighter.**

**The python sunk its fangs into the raven's side. The raven froze, then struggled harder. The python uncurled itself and let the raven die slowly…**

Phoenix shook her head. "What the heck?"

"Hmm?" Kas looked over at her. "You okay Phee?"

"Uh, the forest is getting to me," she lied. "That's what's wrong."

Arielle nudged her discreetly. She knew Phoenix was lying and they would be talking about this later.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today," Anko said, releasing Naruto. "This is going to be fun."

"I swear, that woman is my spirit ninja," Arielle grinned.

"Arielle, Anko, both names start with 'A'…maybe there's something about people with names beginning with 'A'," Kas thought aloud.

"When you and Arielle have a baby, please name it something with a 'K' like your family. Maybe the baby'll be sane, like you," Phoenix said with a smug smile.

Kas blushed.

"Before we begin the Second Exam," Anko called, gathering everyone's attention. "I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She pulled out forms from her jacket and waved them a little. Consent forms. "These are consent forms," she explained. "And everyone taking the exam must sign one. From here on, a lot of you might die…I mean, a _lot _of you might die. Like, a good two-thirds of you guys might not make it out of here." She shrugged. "But because of that, we need everyone's consent before we continue. Otherwise, if someone died, I'd be responsible, and Ibiki was pretty pissed at me for not going through the proper channel from it for a month after what happened to the last guy…that poor family." She shook her head solemnly. "But, you guys passed Ibiki's exam, so I'm sure you guys have…a decent chance at survival." She finished her speech with a light laugh.

Arielle was the only one who laughed with her, until Phoenix smacked her for it.

"Now, I'll begin explaining of the second exam. In short, you're all going through an extreme survival match."

"Kill or be killed," Arielle grinned as she was handed a consent form.

"First, let me explain the training area's geographical features." Anko unfurled a map and held it up for all to see. "The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There's a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is ten kilometers away from the gates. Inside the area, you'll have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of a competition where anything goes…over these scrolls." She held up two scrolls, one white, and one black. "The Scrolls of Heaven and Earth. You'll fight over these scrolls."

"Yes! We're fighting each other! Quick, let's make a list of people we hate and go after them first!" Arielle declared, writing on the dirt with a kunai. Phoenix and Kas took a step away from her. "We don't know her."

"Twenty-six teams in total passed the First Exam," Anko continued. "Thirteen of you get the Heaven Scroll, the other thirteen get the Earth Scroll. Each team gets one scroll, and you'll have to fight for the other. You must bring both scrolls to the tower in the center of the forest to pass. Just so you know, there's a time limit on this. You've only got 120 hours."

"120 hours-Phoenix, how long is that?" Arielle asked.

"We only have five days," Phoenix answered.

"Five days?!" Arielle shouted horrified. "We have to survive on our own for five days!"

"I knew there was a catch," Kas grumbled.

"WHAT ABOUT FOOD?!" Arielle and Choji screamed.

"You'll have to scrounge up food for yourselves," Anko shrugged. "The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food in there if you look hard enough."

"Just, don't forget that there are man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants," Kabuto reminded.

"Arielle, I have an idea. We find a man-eating and/or poisonous bug, we irritate it, and we send it after Kabuto," Phoenix growled. "We kill the bastard without getting our hands dirty."

Kas blanched. "Phoenix, calm down there. I don't think we should kill him just because he irritated you."

"I like the idea," Arielle piped up.

"It _is _a survival test," Phoenix pointed out. "We might have to survive by killing Kabuto."

"That, but think about it. All our friends are our enemies now," Kas said. "So, we might end up having to fight then, maybe even sabotage them so that we survive, even if they die for us to succeed. Maybe we should hold off on vendettas for now."

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting for a scroll," Anko warned. "Those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge as…well, they won't get out without scratches."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "So…can we like, quit in between?"

Anko shook her head. "As a rule, you aren't allowed to give up during the exam. You have to spend the five days in the forest."

"Damn, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, while we're on that topic, there are some conditions that go with the test that will fail you."

"Of course there are," Phoenix grumbled. "Why not just make this harder on us?"

"Of course, a team that doesn't bring both scrolls to the tower fail. Two, if you lose a teammate and show up with a teammates who's too damaged beyond repair, you fail. And as a side note, do not, under any circumstance, ever, try to open your scroll and look at them. There'll be a surprise in there if you look at it."

"Will it kill us?" Phoenix asked.

Anko winked. "It's a surprise." Her face turned serious. "If you become a chuunin, you'll be handling top-secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. Well, that's it for the explanation. Anything else or if you missed something, good luck, or ask someone who was paying attention. Or, you can find someone who gives a fuck, because I helped you all that I could." She pointed to a hut by one of the entrances. "Exchange your three consent forms for a scroll at the hut over there. After you pick your gate entrance, everyone begins at the same time."

Everyone turned to look at the forest, searching out a gate.

Anko sighed. "One last thing before I go…DON'T DIE!"

"NO PROMISES!" Arielle shouted back.

Phoenix looked down at her consent form, skimming over it. _'Let's see…killed, impaled, burned to death, poisoned, broken or missing limbs, decapitation-why are they listing all the ways we can die instead of just one category that basically includes all of these? And…wait, if we explode somehow or get dismembered, there isn't a guarantee that they'll find our missing body parts?' _"These are weird consent forms, but I guess if we want to become chuunin…"

"Hey Phoenix, I have a question." Arielle said. "If something bad happens to me, can you, and I need you to promise me, that you will take care of Fred?"

Phoenix pinched the bridge of her nose. "I promise I will take care of your bear that we haven't seen in a month."

"Thank you," Arielle nodded.

Kas sighed. "So, we have to remember that we trust only each other. And we might have to kill one of our friends to survive. Think you can handle that?"

"I haven't killed, but this test might push me," Phoenix admitted.

"I'm killing Ino," Arielle declared. "I don't care if it's for survival or not, I'm going to kill her and say it was for survival."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Kas asked.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Arielle shot back.

Phoenix giggled. "They've hated each other for a long time. Not as much as Ino hates Sakura, but there's still some hate." She shook her head. "Anyways, I'm gonna go take a walk. Just to sort out my feelings."

"Need a friend?" Arielle asked.

"Nah. I need to be alone for a while to compose myself." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

Arielle sadly watched her go. "I hope she doesn't quit on us."

"I doubt it," Kas said. "She talked about how we worked hard to get here, I doubt she'd just drop it like this."

~Phoenix~

Phoenix sat on a large rock by herself, just staring out at everyone gathered. Her eyes traveled over her friends, and she finally realized the weight of what would happen.

Of all the rookie genin, she was friends with Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Choji. She would say Sasuke, but his demeanor towards her wasn't the best as of now, but they were…comrades in a sense. Sakura insulted her and her team before, and Ino didn't really like her for some reason Phoenix couldn't explain. Neji and his teams were technically allies, but they didn't stand very high in her book considering what Neji did and his attitude. Out of her other friends, they were close to her heart, people she grew up with and laughed with. In a fight, she could face them just fine, but killing?

"So you're thinking about it too?"

Phoenix jumped, pulling out a kunai and turning. "Wha-Kiba, you scared me!" She sheathed her kunai, feeling a bit silly for pulling it out in the first place.

Kiba chuckled. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to."

Phoenix leaned against him and sighed. "Kiba, I don't know if I'd be able to kill anyone," she admitted. "People I don't know, probably, if I was provoked enough, but my friends-"

"Kill me."

"What?!" Phoenix turned to him, shocked. "Kiba, what the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Phoenix, I want you to kill me," he said seriously.

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious." He sighed, putting a hand on Akamaru's head. "Listen Phoenix, I really like you, and if we go in there and our survival depends on it, I want you to survive. If you have to kill me to live, then so be it."

"You're insane!" Phoenix shook her head. "Kiba, you still have a life to live-"

"So do you."

"-And I won't let you throw it away for me! Just, don't come near me in the exams. If you or Akamaru catches a scent like mine, go a different way. I don't want you dying on me, not now, when we're still so young." She didn't want to admit how miserable she'd be. She liked him, she really liked him, and if he died on her, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I don't want you to die either," Kiba said. "Just, meet me at the tower, okay?"

Phoenix leaned over and kissed him, also giving Akamaru a fond scratch. "It's a date."

"We'll be fine," Kiba said after seeing lingering worry in her eyes. "Survival is our specialty, and knowing you, you'll use your brain to figure out a way to survive, if you don't have anything already planned." He grinned at her. "Who knows? Maybe we can go on our first date."

"We've already-"

"Our first date as _chuunin_," he winked.

Phoenix blushed. Of all the things he could have said…

"Excuse me," a worker called out. "It's time to turn in your forms for a scroll."

"Looks like its show time," Phoenix said, standing to her feet.

~Gate 23~

"This is it," Kas said, holding the scroll. "We need to find a Heaven Scroll and get to the tower in five days."

"I say…we go after Gaara first," Arielle suggested.

"No," Phoenix said immediately. "We should go after Team 7 first."

"Phoenix, they're our friends," Kas protested.

"Sakura's weak, Naruto is clumsy, and Sasuke is the only real challenge. They'll probably let him keep a hold on the scroll, so all we'd have to do is incapacitate Naruto and Sakura, then we go after Sasuke as a team. If that fails, we go after my newly appointed rival," she explained as she cracked her knuckles. "That smug act Neji put on…I want to wipe that smirk off his face. If Team 7 doesn't have what we want, they're next. After that, we go after Ino's team. Or, Kabuto's team. Whoever comes across us first."

Kas shivered. Phoenix usually gave off a warm aura, but this was downright freezing!

Arielle grinned. "I knew it. There's a monster inside of you Phoenix. Everyone else, beware of Team 13!"

Anko looked down at her watch. "We will now begin the Chuunin Exams Test Number Two!"

The gates slammed open, and everyone ran in.

"Where to?" Arielle asked as Phoenix took the lead.

"I see lights everywhere, all rushing inwards. Some have stopped, some are coming our way! I think we should go straight ahead and reach the tower. Once we get there, we hide out in the perimeter and ambush people up there. Easiest way to get a scroll. That's option one. Option two is to make our way to the tower as we are and fight whoever approaches us."

"Stop!" Kas shouted. "Phoenix, three to your left!"

Phoenix swerved, taking a hard right. Kunai sailed over her head, close to Arielle but not hitting her, and Kas simply stopped where he was.

"That was quick," Kas breathed. "They came after us so fast. I wouldn't have known they were there if I hadn't felt their movement."

"Idiots," Phoenix smirked. "You gave away your location. Thanks for that!" She threw her own kunai knife, using her chakra vision to pinpoint exactly where one was. She didn't see the impact, but she certainly heard a scream of pain.

"My turn!" Arielle grinned, throwing out shuriken. Her aim was directly where Phoenix's was, and there were grunts on pain and a dull thud.

Kas sighed. "We're only in here for a minute and already a fight." He charged straight in, tackling someone who was trying to rush him. Being bigger, he easily overtook the person and knocked the wind out of them. Phoenix and Arielle were beside him in a second, looking down at who they attacked.

"That was pathetic. Really? An ambush like that? You gave away your position too soon. Instead of waiting for an opening, you went straight in without a battle plan." Phoenix tsked, looking at where her kunai hit. A couple more inches down and this kid wouldn't be able to have any kids in the future.

The second kid has shuriken in his shoulders, some in his chest, one close to his jugular, not deep enough to kill, and a few in his legs. He was bleeding out, but not too much. Then again, shuriken weren't used to kill, just slow down.

The last one took a nasty fall under Kas's weight and looked like he was struggling to breath. That meant when he landed, the impact plus Kas's weight must have either caused a lung to collapse, or must have broken a rib. Either way, he was in serious pain.

Kas sighed, tossing a pack to the side. "It's an Earth Scroll, not Heaven."

"Pocket it," Arielle said. "We hold one somewhere obvious, hide the other one. That way, if someone steals it, which I highly doubt, we still have the other one to rely on."

"Good idea," Phoenix agreed. "Let's get our weapons and go."

They easily collected their thrown weapons and set off again, but had also stolen some supplies from the other team.

"You win some, you lose some," Arielle had said. "We left them the medical stuff and just took the water and the extra weapons. They'll be fine."

"Unless one of them bleeds out," Kas had said back.

Phoenix shrugged. "Survival of the fittest. That's how animals do it." She stopped, holding up a hand. Arielle and Kas came to a stop beside her. "What's wrong? Do you see something?"

Phoenix shook her head, pulling out the scrolls. "I have an idea. First, we duplicate the scrolls." She set them down and made quick hand seals. In a puff of smoke, there were three identical copies of the scroll on the ground.

"Why did you make three?" Kas asked.

"One fake for each of us," Phoenix explained. "We hide the real one in a supply scroll, one that was specifically made to hold a surplus of supplies. The other one, since we have it to waste, we hold it in our packs. But the duplicates we each hide somewhere on us, and continue as is. If someone comes after us and manages to separate us, they'll take a fake scroll and we'll still have the real one."

Arielle took her fake. "Alright. Which way?"

Kas put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. "I feel…there are three people who just went stationary about half a mile east of here. There are another set of three heading north from where the first three are. The first three are moving north now as well."

"Then we have our prey," Arielle said with a grin. "Quick! Let's go!"

The three took off in the direction Kas had talked about.

~20 Minutes Later~

"Kas, are you sure this was the right way?" Arielle asked. "No one is here!"

"I'm sure," Kas nodded. "It was this way."

"Well, are they still here?"

Kas placed another hand on the ground. "They're still going north."

Phoenix looked down and smirked. "I think I know who it is." She bent down and picked up a couple of potato chips. "Choji. If anyone has chips on them, other than Arielle, it'd be Choji. They were here recently, and they're going north. Let's go find them."

The three crouched down and put their palms on the ground. Gathering chakra, they focused it into their feet. Arielle nodded to Phoenix, who nodded to Kas. "Let's go," Kas said with a grin. With the added chakra boost to their feet, the dashed off at an amazing speed after Team 10.

"Do you feel that?" Shikamaru asked after a while.

"Feel what?" Choji asked.

"That feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong," Shikamaru said. "I've been feeling like that for some time now. I think someone is chasing us."

Ino looked behind her. "I don't see anyone behind us. Did we walk into a trap or-"

"SURPRISE BLONDIE!"

Ino grunted as she was tackled from behind. The weight attached itself to her back and slammed her into the ground, drawing a grunt from her. She bucked, throwing the person off of her and getting to her feet. She wasn't expecting a fight so soon, but she'd knew it would have to happen eventually.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. He turned, only to drop down to another branch as a stream of fire came rushing towards him. "Great. Just what we needed."

"Sorry," came a female voice. "Survival of the fittest."

Shikamaru looked up, seeing Kas in a power struggle with Choji and Phoenix hanging upside down from a high hanging branch.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru called.

"Looking for a Heaven Scroll, hanging from a branch, watching my teammate beat the crap out of yours, trying to survive; the usual. What about you?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Trying to avoid being killed, torn between going to help Ino or fighting you, wanting to go help Choji. Things like that."

Phoenix nodded. "Alright. Since we both know why we're here, tell me something. You got a Heaven Scroll?"

"No," Shikamaru answered.

"Arielle, is he lying?"

"Yep!" Arielle called, ducking a kick from Ino and delivering a strong punch of her own.

Phoenix turned back to Shikamaru. "So, you do have a Heaven Scroll. We need that Heaven Scroll. We have an extra Earth Scroll. So here's what we can do: you give us the Heaven Scroll, and we'll give you our extra Earth Scroll." She held up a hand. "And I swear, we're not lying. We'll help each other out in a sense, but just-"

"Deal."

Phoenix paused. "Huh?" She was _not _expecting this to go so easily. There had to be a catch somewhere, yet there he was just offering the trade. Then again, from what she knew about Shikamaru, he liked doing things the easy way.

"I said deal. We happen to have an extra Heaven Scroll." He held it up. "I snuck it off a team we encountered. It saves us time and energy if we trade."

Phoenix jumped down from her branch and stood in front of him, holding out the Earth Scroll as he held out the Heaven Scroll. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"**Three.**"

They quickly threw the scroll at one another and caught it in mid-air. Shikamaru took a few steps back, looking at the Earth Scroll. "That…was incredibly too easy. All we have to do is get to the tower, and we barely wasted any time doing it."

Phoenix looked over her shoulder. "Kas, you and Choji can stop now."

Kas and Choji threw one another off, glaring at the other. Choji was better suited in strength, though Kas in speed, so it wasn't exactly fair, but Choji was still hungry, so he was weak from hunger, and Kas was still a bit winded from the previous chakra drain from the speed boost.

"Arielle, let go of…damn it!" Phoenix cursed.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "What is it?"

"Do. Not. Move," Phoenix hissed.

Shikamaru was scared to ask why.

Slowly, a giant centipede crawled up one of the trees in the forest, a tree right beside the one Kas and Choji were on. The two froze, not making a move. Whether or not this thing was man-eating was unknown, and they weren't about to anger it or draw its attention.

"Piss off you maniac!" Ino shouted, punching Arielle in the jaw.

Arielle smirked. "Please ma'am, may I have another?"

The centipede turned its head and darted off after the two girls, the noise from their fighting drawing its attention. The two were unaware of what was happening until Arielle happened to look up. "What the fuc-"

"_Secret Art: Flamethrower!"_

Before it could attack them, a stream of fire engulfed it, lighting its body up in flames. The centipede began to writhe and jerk as it began to burn, letting out a horrible screech. A few seconds later, the flames died down and the centipede lie dead on the ground, brunt to a crisp.

"Now we see how big the bugs are in here," Phoenix murmured, jumping down to where its body lay fallen.

Arielle was poking at it. "This thing would have killed me!"

"Be lucky I was here to save your ass," Phoenix told her.

"You said ass. That's money for the swear jar."

"Whatever." Phoenix stared at the centipede for a second before thrusting her hand in, pulling out a thick chunk of centipede meat and holding it out to Arielle. "You said you were hungry, right? Here. Eat this and tell me if it kills you."

"Ew!" Ino stuck out her tongue. "That's so gross!"

Arielle nibbled on it. "Hmm…taste like beef."

Phoenix shrugged. "Good enough for me then," she said as she took a bite.

"You two are disgusting!" Ino shrieked.

"We have to find some kind of food, don't we?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"This stuff is great!" Choji grinned. "It does taste like beef!"

"Choji, you're such a pig." Ino groaned. "No way am I eating centipede."

"Then starve or find something else," Arielle said.

Shikamaru tentatively took a small bite of the centipede. Well, it didn't kill anyone yet, so it should be okay to eat…

Ino shuddered. "You people are repulsive."

Phoenix wiped her mouth with her hand and discreetly took out a smoke bomb. "Well you're annoying, so we're even." With a quickly flick of her wrist, she threw down a regular smoke bomb, filling the area around them with smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, Team 13 was nowhere in sight.

~Team 13~

"That was way too easy," Arielle grinned. "We have both scrolls, and plenty of time to get to the Tower! Who says Team 13 is unlucky?!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet. The tower is less than 10 kilometers away, and we've only been in here for half an hour. We still have 4 days, 23 hours, and 30 minutes to get of here alive, and there are 26 of us in here going scroll hunting," Kas reminded. "At those odds, only three other teams here besides us are rookie, while the others are all older than us, and have more skills. People like Gaara and Neji already have it out for us, and we have another 20-something teams to worry about. That, combined with how dangerous this place is, will make this even harder."

"Plus, we'll be pressed for food and water," Phoenix added. "The stream might not be clean, and that centipede we ate could have been poisonous. We have medical supplies that deal with poison, but if we don't know what kind of venom we've been infected with, we could kill ourselves. All of that is trouble for us. We need to be careful and try not to expend out chakra."

"So, no more speed runs?" Arielle asked.

Phoenix shook her head. "No. That takes up chakra the longer we use it. So, we have to pace ourselves."

"Phoenix is right," Kas said.

"When is she ever wrong?" Arielle grumbled.

The three took off into the woods with renewed speed.

~45 Minutes Later~

"Psst," Arielle hisses to Phoenix. "Quiet! Can you hear that?"

Kas and Phoenix stopped on a tree branch, looking around. "Hear what? Is something wrong?"

"Over here," Arielle whispered, stealthily creeping over to a tree. "Look!"

Phoenix and Kas looked down. "Is that…Team 7?"

Arielle nodded. "At least, most of them. Naruto and Sasuke are…I think they're dead."

"They aren't." Phoenix shook her head. "The lights are dim, but I can tell that they're not dead. Weak and unconscious yeah, but they're not dead."

"Should we help?" Kas asked. "Sakura is facing those three enemies by herself."

Phoenix watched the scene carefully. "Why should we?" She said after watching Sakura fight. And she was holding herself pretty well, though it was confusing as to why strands of pink were lying on the ground. Did Sakura cut her hair, or was it cut by the enemy? "Survival match, remember? If she can't pull through for her teammates, why should she be a chuunin?"

"Phoenix-" Kas began.

"She's right," Arielle interrupted. "In the shinobi world, we don't have time for weakness. If she's not strong enough to win even with the odds stacked against her, there's no hope for her."

"Survival of the fittest," Phoenix reminded. "That's how we win. Kas, if you go help her, you're on your own. Arielle and I are only going to watch."

"Make the right choice Sebby," Arielle said seriously. "Stay and fight with Sakura or come with us to the tower. We have both scrolls, we have the time, we can just go."

Kas sighed. They were right. And it was his idea to stick with his teammates only. He had no one to blame but himself. "Let's go."

They were traveling for a few minutes before Arielle spoke up. "You made the right choice Sebby. Think. If you went and fought with her, you'd be on your own. Sakura would only offer little support, and three against one isn't fair."

"Those guys were a bit better than us," Phoenix said. "I inspected them closely. It would have been a tough fight. We want smooth sailing throughout this thing."

"Sebby, if you died back there, what would it have been for? Is Sakura even your friend?"

Kas thought for a minute. "Technically no, but we rookies-"

"We never made a rule to stick together as rookie," Arielle reminded. "We only said that as rookie, we'd all have to try and make it all the way. If we couldn't, oh well."

"So, if that were Shino or Kiba, you'd be fine with it?" Kas asked angrily.

Arielle looked down at her feet. She didn't really remember how she became friends with Shino, but it happened. They were close, to a point where she was proud of that fact that she knew more about Shino than…well, really anyone did. The days at the Academy, when she hung out with him regardless of his bug obsession, Shino confided some secrets in her just because he grew to trust her. So, she felt like she had a true friend in him. Could she honestly let that go like this?

"You know that Shino and Arielle are close Kas, that shouldn't have even been a scenario," Phoenix shot back. "They're friends; it's different. And remember the rule _you _thought of? The whole 'teammates only' thing? That was you Kas. And look. We're your teammates, not Sakura."

"As cruel as it sounds," Arielle added. "We just have to go through with it. We have our scrolls, so let's get out of here."

Kas froze.

"Kas, what-"

"Stop!" He shouted.

Phoenix and Arielle came to a quick halt, which was just in time, else they would have run straight into a spider web.

"What the hell?" Arielle took a few steps back. "That is one big spider web!"

"Isn't it?" A voice called.

The three looked around, getting back to back. They walked into a trap.

"The spider webs here are actually more lethal than regular spider webs. The strands are coated in venom. If it absorbs into your skin, it'll paralyze you and make the spider's job even easier." A female stepped out of the tree line with a smirk. Following her was another female stepped out with her, followed by another male. The first female was smirking. "Well well. I always knew everyone had a doppelganger. I didn't think mine would be so short."

"And I didn't think that mine would be so flat," Phoenix shot back.

The other girl was a close match to Phoenix, but she was taller than her, and her body was slimmer. Her hair was short and dark brown, and her eyes were green. Even with those facts, she did resemble Phoenix in a sense.

"W-We aren't really going to fight them, are we?" Said the mousy female beside the first one.

"How is she my doppelganger?" Arielle asked. "I always want to fight!"

The girl like Arielle was Phoenix's height, but she wore glasses and had short dark hair. Her eyes were brown, and her skin was a milkier shade than Arielle's was.

The male chuckled. "I say we kill them and take their scrolls! Kill them all!"

Kas shrugged. "I have no idea how he's my doppelganger either. He's too…Arielle for me."

Kas's copy had long-ish hair he had tied back, with blue eyes instead of green. His face showed all of his emotion, much more emotion than Kas ever showed, but he was shorter than Kas.

"Let's fight!" Kas-ganger said with a wide grin.

"Be our guest!" Arielle shouted. "Let's do this! Wind Style: Hurricane Gale!"

Phoenix smirked. It had been a while since they did this. "Secret Art: Flamethrower!"

Kas laughed. "Let's see them dodge this. Earth Style: Rock Pellets!"

As thus, the Triple Tornado was formed. The classic move of Team 13, and it was ready to launch.

"Success," Phoenix grinned. "Triple Tornado formed. Arielle, launch it."

Arielle smirked. "Bye fakers!" She let the tornado fly, heading straight toward the doppelgangers-yet-not-doppelgangers, who were frozen.

"H-How do we dodge that?!" The mousy girl gasped.

Phoenix-ganger flashed through hand seals. "Water Style: Jet Stream!" She tried, in vain, to extinguish the tornado, but her attack did little. In fact, all it did was make some steam rise from the spinning vortex, making it almost impossible for them to see when it was coming.

"RUN!" Kas-ganger shouted.

Arielle shook her head. "They're dead," she murmured. "Even if they run, it's going too fast for them to dodge, and the width is a bit much for them to escape. It isn't a tracker move, but if they were somewhat our opposites, they aren't going to think to avoid that."

"Our first kill," Kas said.

"Second, if we count those guys from the beginning," Phoenix reminded. "If they're dead, then this is the second time we killed someone."

"Strange. I don't feel any guilt," Kas said.

"Neither do I," Arielle agreed.

"Uh guys? I don't think we should worry about that," Phoenix whimpered.

"Why?"

"Don't panic, but there's a giant spider crawling up that tree," Phoenix whispered.

Kas went totally still. Arielle gasped. "D-Did we anger it when we burned its web?"

"I think so," Phoenix nodded. "Just, don't panic. Don't move. Don't scream."

The spider slowly came closer, circling around them and watching them closely. Its gaze switched between the burned web and the three kids.

"We need to go," Kas hissed. "Now. We need to get out of here now."

"Wait until it's attention is somewhere else," Arielle hissed back.

"No, let's go now!"

Phoenix pulled something out of her pack. "Centipede meat. I wrapped some up for Arielle."

"Aw! Thoughtful!" Arielle smiled.

Phoenix reared her arm back and threw it, much to Arielle's horror. "Phoenix, why did you-"

The snake followed the still-warm meat and chased after it. Phoenix grabbed Arielle's wrist and ran off. "Kas, which way?!"

Kas looked behind him, and when he didn't see the spider, he stopped on a branch and jumped down onto the ground. "There are people moving northeast. I think we lost the path we were on, but we should keeping going north. When we started, we started on the south side and kept going straight, meaning north, and we only stopped at the river to the east then came back. We keep going this way for now."

The girls nodded. "Right!"

After catching the small portion of centipede meat, the spider stared in the direction her prey went and gave chase. No way was she letting her dinner go.

Phoenix came to a stop on the ground, holding up a hand. "Damn it," she cursed. "Another team."

"Who is it?" Kas asked. "Can you tell?"

Phoenix looked closer and gasped. "Get down now!" She hissed. "It's Gaara! He and the others! Get the heck down!"

She pulled them down into a bush and hid, pushing apart some leaves to inspect the scene before them.

There stood Gaara, looking totally clean and unharmed; he wasn't even winded! He just stood there was an emotionless expression on his face as he watched the other three ninja before him.

"How are they not even winded?" Kas asked quietly. "Don't you think they've gone through some type of struggle, especially having come so far out?"

"You would think so," Phoenix agreed.

"Should we go-"

"Arielle, I swear, if you rush out and try to fight him, I'll go back and find that spider and let it eat you. I won't even save you. I will let you become spider bait," Phoenix growled.

Arielle wisely shut her mouth.

"Everyone out there is pretty strong; their lights are pretty bright and kinda big. The biggest is Gaara's, but we should have expected that. Those other three…I don't know what the color means, but they look strong too."

"Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on," an Amegakure ninja said. "That's foolish."

"Gaara isn't playing around. His light isn't getting bigger, but it's getting brighter," Phoenix said.

"Hey kid," the biggest Amegakure ninja said. "You should be more careful in picking your opponents. You're all going to die."

"Stop talking," Gaara said. "Let's just fight you old man from Rain Village."

"I knew I both liked and hated Gaara for a reason," Arielle whispered.

"Who has the scroll?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro threw a look at Gaara. "Hey Gaara. Shouldn't we follow them and gather some information before we pick a fight with them?" He wasn't exactly worried, but should they really be fighting them so suddenly? "If they have the same scroll as us, we don't have a reason to fight them. Needless fights are-"

"Shut up. It doesn't matter," Gaara interrupted. "I'll kill everyone we encounter."

Kas gasped silently. "He's insane," he murmured. "He's fucking insane."

"He's the definition of a killer," Phoenix murmured. "Still wanna fight him Arielle?"

"Why are you even asking? This makes me want to fight him even more."

Phoenix wanted to hit her, but she instead focused on the battle. _'This would be a good time to find out about Gaara's skills.'_

"Let's do this!" The older Rain ninja said, grabbing the handles on his back. Pulling them out, they were revealed to be umbrellas, which he threw into the air. They spread out in the air, all in a formation that would guarantee to hit their mark. "Die brat! Water Style: Sprinkling Needles!" He smirked as needles rained down from the umbrella, swirling around Gaara, who was blinking unimpressively. "This strokes from above, below, left, and right. There's no way to escape from this attack. The needles are infused with my chakra, and they'll attack any target I choose!"

"There's no way Gaara can dodge that," Phoenix whispered. "He's dead."

"Looks like I can't fight him now," Arielle sighed.

The needles slammed into their mark, making the Rain nin's smirk wider. "Too easy."

However, once the dust cleared, it was revealed that was Gaara was safely protected by a cocoon of sand. The needles had harmlessly stuck themselves in the sand barrier, protecting Gaara.

"What the heck?! He controls sand?!" Phoenix shook her head. "His light makes sense now! No wonder I didn't recognize the color!"

"Is that all?" Gaara asked, either mockingly or unimpressed.

"W-What? Not even one hit him? H-He didn't get hurt?" The rain nin took a step backwards. "That can't be!" He formed the seal for the attack again and let it fly once more. Gaara simply put up another wall of sand and blocked them. "A rain of needles, eh?" he said from behind his sand barrier. "Fine. I'll make it rain blood."

"I need to use that line one day," Arielle whispered.

"That's it. I'm finding the spider once they leave," Phoenix growled.

"Heh…you're kidding, right?"

Phoenix shrugged, looking back at Gaara. The sand was slowly beginning to shift. _'What is he planning?'_

"A wall of sand?" The nin asked with slight fear.

"That's right," Kankuro answered. "It's absolute protection by the sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of chakra. It's a jutsu only permissible by Gaara and us used so he can protect himself. And regardless of Gaara's will, the sand does it automatically. In other words, all attacks against Gaara are useless."

"Automatic?" Kas repeated in shock. "H-How? How does someone even…how could he…?"

"He has the perfect defense," Phoenix whispered. "You can't touch him, or catch him off-guard. The sand…if it protects him regardless, we can't get a surprise attack on him. There's absolutely no way to land a hit on him."

"But to use so much chakra, how can Gaara function?" Arielle asked.

"His charka…" Phoenix sighed. "The light on him so…so big. And it's bright. I pieced together that it means someone is very powerful. Not only can Gaara focus so much chakra into his defense, but I bet that he has a heckuva offense too."

"If that's true, the ninja Gaara is fighting was dead before this battel even began," Arielle said grimly.

"Damn it!" The rain nin cursed, finally grasping how he had no hope for survival.

"You guys can't defeat our Gaara," Kankuro said with a shrug.

"Don't underestimate me!" The nin shouted, charging at Gaara.

Gaara smirked. The poor fool. He simply raised his hands and made a triangle with his thumbs touching and the tips of his first three fingers touching. Kankuro and Temari both smirked, recognizing this move. _'He's dead,'_ they both thought. _'That's what happens when you challenge Gaara.'_

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara yelled as he held up two fingers to his face and thrust out his palm, fingers curved into his hand.

Kas slammed a hand over Arielle's mouth to cover her gasp as Arielle did the same to Phoenix. The sand moved fast, quickly entrapping the rain ninja and leaving only his face uncovered. He was completely immobilized.

Gaara walked up to a fallen umbrella and picked it up, examining it slightly before opening it and pointing it at the rain ninja. "I can cover that loud mouth of yours and kill you, but that would be too miserable on your side." He held the umbrella over his head, and stretched his free hand out to his side, fingers still curled inwards. The coffin around the rain nin slowly began to rise into the air. Gaara glared at his prey and closed his hand. "Desert Funeral!"

Blood rained down at the coffin seemed to explode, sending sand everywhere and chunks of the fallen nin around. Some of his blood rained onto his teammates, but Gaara didn't react as he was covered by the umbrella. "He felt no pain," Gaara said to the dead nin's comrades, who stepped away in fear. "He felt no pain because there was no time to even feel it. That's how quickly he was killed. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand and further fuels the war."

"W-We'll give you the scroll," one of the remaining rain nin said fearfully as he pulled out the mentioned item and set it on the ground. "Just please, let us go!"

Gaara threw down the umbrella and held out both hands, fingers curled inward again. The sand that was still on the ground from the earlier attack began to rise into the air, forming hands and wrapping around the two remaining rain ninja, completely covering them. Gaara shut both his palms, and the sand exploded again. The nin's screams were fearful as they died.

Kankuro picked up the scroll and smirked. "A Heaven Scroll. How lucky for us. We can get to the tower now-"

"No," Gaara interrupted. "Not yet." His eyes were slightly wild as he looked to his left. "I still haven't had enough."

Phoenix froze. "Shit," she cursed quietly.

"He's looking this way!" Arielle panicked.

"Both of you, shut up!" Kas hissed. "He isn't looking directly at us. He's looking over there. Just, shut up and mask your presence! Now!" As long as Gaara didn't locate them and still had to play a guessing game, they were safe.

"Let's stop Gaara," Kankuro said.

Gaara gave him a quick look before turning back to where he _knew _his next prey was waiting. "Are you afraid, coward?"

Kankuro twitched, storming over to his brother. "Gaara! You might be okay, but it's too dangerous for us!" He and Temari didn't have a solid defense, nor did they have a perfect offense. Gaara seemed to forget that if they died, they would fail. "Look, we already have our set of scrolls, we don't need anymore!"

Gaara glared at him, holding up his hand. "You slacker," he hissed. "Don't you order _me _around."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to be next, but he also didn't want to fool around. Angrily, even though it might cost him his life, he grabbed one of the brown straps of Gaara's outfit. "Cut it out!" He shouted in Gaara's face. "Why can't you just listen to what your older brother says once in a while?!" Yeah, he pulled the seniority card. But he was the older brother and age trumped perfect sand armor.

"They're related?!" Arielle gasped quietly. "They look nothing alike!"

"Gaara and Temari have similar eye colors," Phoenix pointed out. "Kankuro and Temari share the same skin tone and Gaara's a shade paler, and Gaara and Kankuro have the same nose."

Arielle and Kas stared at her in shock.

"What? I have good eyes, I can see these things," Phoenix shrugged.

"I've never thought of you two as siblings," Gaara said simply. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you." He smacked Kankuro's arm away, meeting the elder's angry gaze unflinchingly.

"Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold," Temari said with her hands up. "This is your big sister asking you, okay?"

Kankuro gasped as Gaara's hand, which was held threateningly at Temari, slowly shifted until it was aimed at him. Then, he shot his hand outwards, towards the left. Sand began to gather, and Kankuro shut his eyes. This was his end.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted, horrified.

"…Fine."

Kankuro peeked open an eye, seeing Gaara holding the cap to his gourd, which he firmly sealed. Without waiting for an answer, he walked off, leaving his siblings standing there. Temari sighed in relief while Kankuro glared at his brother's retreating back. _'Damn it. That's exactly why I hate kids.'_ Screw the fact that Gaara was his brother, he hated that kid sometimes!

"We almost died," Phoenix breathed in relief when the others were finally gone. "He would have killed us if he knew we were here."

Kas collapsed onto the ground. "Gaara would have even killed his own family."

"He doesn't consider them family, remember?" Phoenix put a hand over her racing heart. "And you saw how cruel he was to his enemies, but also his family."

"I'm now questioning whether or not I'm fighting him," Arielle murmured. "That…I want to, yet I don't want to die…eh. I'll still fight him."

"How are you gonna hit him?" Kas asked. "He has a perfect defense."

"Then I'll hit him really hard."

Phoenix swatted away a bug. "Damn it. Why are there so many spiders out here?"

"They're…swarming?" Arielle asked. "Wait, if they swarm, does that mean that the big one from earlier is on its way?"

"Ew!" Phoenix shuddered. "They're all over me!"

"Me too," Kas grumbled, trying in vain to brush them off.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Arielle shouted.

Phoenix tried to move her legs, but gasped when she realized she couldn't. "T-They're wrapping us up! They're going to feed us to their mother!"

Kas tensed. "N-No…no way! NO! I'm not about to get eaten by a spider!"

"Kas, calm down-"

"Shut up! We-We just need to break out of these!"

"Kas, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of these little things swarming us. The best we can do is just wait for them to wrap us and figured out a way from there," Arielle suggested.

"Arielle, that's a terrible idea," Phoenix growled, wrapped up to her shoulders.

"Then what's your idea?"

"I…If I could move my hands, I would set the strands on fire and burn the strands, but right now, all we can do is-" she cut off with a gasp.

"We can what?" Arielle prodded.

Phoenix began to tremble. "Guys? I think…I found the mother!"

"WHAT?!" Kas shouted, looking around frantically. "WHERE?!"

"Look up," Phoenix whispered.

Arielle and Kas slowly looked up, seeing the spider from before slowly descending down towards them. Its eyes were hungry as it roamed over the three warm bodies wrapped up all pretty for it. Her children did a wonderful job.

"Phoenix, what do we do?!" Kas asked hurriedly.

Phoenix bowed her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe…if only we could distract it…"

Arielle began to squirm and fight, but it was in vain. Even she was unable to break free from the binds. "Damn this! Let us go!"

The spider slowly stalked the three. Who to eat first…the loud one was an option, but that would be quite a struggle considering how much she was fighting. The biggest one may have been big, but he was too skinny. But that last one…she had already accepted that she was dead.

"Phoenix, watch out!" Kas screamed.

Phoenix looked up, eyes meeting all of the spider's eyes. She froze for a second, but the spider used that and sank its jaws into her shoulder.

Phoenix screamed.

~Team 8~

Kiba paused, flipping up onto a branch. "What was that?" He murmured to himself. Maybe he was paranoid from what just happened with Gaara, but he was sure he heard something back from where they came.

"Kiba?" Hinata questioned, bounding back over to him. "Is something the matter?"

Kiba turned, looking back at the dark trees. "I heard something back there. A scream."

"Then someone is dead," Shino shrugged. "We knew it was going to happen."

Kiba shook his head. "It sounded…familiar." Too familiar. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that scream from somewhere. And it was someone he knew. Someone close to him.

"Maybe you-" Shino began.

"Shh!" Kiba held up a hand for silence. There it was again. The scream. One that seemed really familiar. "I know that scream." He had heard it before. All the times he had pulled her hair, put bugs in her shirt, stole her homework, and dumped water on her to try and get her to notice him, he knew her scream from miles away. "That was Phoenix."

Shino sighed. "Kiba, I know that you miss her, but I think that she and her team are fine. That could have been any other girl's scream."

"No!" Kiba shook his head. "That was Phoenix! I know it was! She's in trouble!" Akamaru barked in agreement. The pup knew that he smelled a scent that was like his master's mate. And that was her scream.

"She can handle herself," Shino said stubbornly. He had seen her fight before (mainly when she used to beat up Kiba at the Academy, but that counted as fighting) and knew that she was more than capable of handling herself in a fight. That might not have even been a scream of trouble. It could have just been a way to get in contact with her other teammates if she found a scroll.

"She sounds like she can't! I have to save her!" Without waiting for a reply, he took off after the scream. Someone he cared about was in trouble, and damn if he was going to let her die out here.

"Kiba, wait!" Shino called, but he had already bound away. He sighed. "Yeah, I really kind of hate him." He gave Hinata an exasperated look and chased after his lovesick teammate. This was exactly why he didn't want a relationship right now.

~Team 13~

"Phoenix no!" Arielle shouted. "Get off of my friend you creepy bastard!" She tried fighting against her bonds, but she did nothing but make the silk stickier. Her best friend was dying.

Phoenix held her breath, breathing slowly. She panicked in the beginning, but that would just make the venom spread faster if her heart began to beat erratically. Instead, she tried to calm, maybe even slow, her heart and focus on staying alive. "Arielle, please think of a way out of here. I can't move."

"Phoenix, please don't die on me," Arielle whispered.

"I won't, but you need to help me out of here so we can try and get this poison out of me," Phoenix said with all the calm she could muster.

Kas bit his lip. "Damn it. Why didn't I know it was there?"

"We were all focused on Gaara, no one could have known," Phoenix said. "J-Just please. The venom paralyzed me. I can't move, nor can I think straight. Just get me out of here."

"R-Right," Arielle stuttered, fighting in vain to free herself.

"Phoenix!"

Arielle twitched. "Who was that?"

"Phoenix, where are you?"

"Kiba?" Kas called. "Kiba! Over here!"

There was no sound for a minute, only they heard feet pounding against the forest floor, and Kiba burst through the undergrowth. He took one look at the scene before dodging the spider and rushing towards them, reaching Kas first. "What the hell happened?" He asked, pulling out a kunai to try and beginning to cut Kas loose. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're about to get eaten by a spider and Phoenix got bit-WHAT DO YOU THINK DOG-BOY?!" Arielle shouted at him. "Just help us!"

Kiba nodded, hurriedly cutting through ropes of spider web. "Damn! This shit is thick!"

"Yeah, we noticed," Kas grumbled.

"Watch out!" Arielle warned.

Kiba turned to look behind him and rolled out the way just as the spider swiped at him with one of her legs. Kiba turned and threw a shuriken into one of its eyes, slowing it down a bit. He turned back to Kas, sawing through the threads. "Fuck," he cursed as he realized he was making little progress.

"Kiba!"

Kiba turned, seeing Shino and Hinata staring at the spider in fascination and horror respectively. "Guys!" He shouted in relief. "Help! I can't cut through these webs!"

Shino landed beside Kiba and examined the webs. "Normal kunai won't work. It'll take some serious firepower to get through these."

"Firepower we don't have!" Arielle shot a look towards Phoenix. Her eyes were drooping slightly and her breath was getting heavier. "Phoenix got bit and she's dying!"

Shino summoned some of his own bugs, which made quicker work of the webs then he expected. "It's not their normal food, but it should do," Shino murmured, referring to his bugs. He sent them on Arielle, who was freed just as quickly, and then to Phoenix, who fell to her knees and retched violently.

Kas growled at the large spider that was trying to decide on a target. "You know what?! Fuck this! Fuck all of this!"

"Sebby, calm down," Arielle tried.

"No! Fuck this forest, fuck these exams, fuck Gaara for getting us into this-" he pulled out a handful of explosive tags and lit them, aiming at the spider. "AND FUCK! YOU!"

"Kas no!" Hinata shouted.

The spider opened its mouth just as Kas threw the explosive tags. They all went into the spider, who reared back in confusion. Kas watched as its body began to slowly expand, getting bigger and bigger.

"GET DOWN!" Kiba shouted.

The spider exploded, sending blood and guts everywhere. But they weren't fast enough to dodge to backlash. The force from the explosion sent them all flying in different directions.

~Kas~

"Ow," Kas groaned, rubbing his side. "That was admittedly, not my best idea."

"You think?!" Arielle stumbled over to him and hit him in the stomach. "Damn you Sebby! We could have beat that thing without you going all explosive tag crazy!"

Kas sighed. "I'm sorry. I panicked."

Shino pushed apart some leaves and let a remaining spider hang off his finger. Hinata had a burn mark on her arm as she stumbled after him. "I've observed you when we were younger, and you never showed behavior like you did just then. Is something the matter?"

Kas sighed. "I have…"he mumbled the last part, making it hard to hear him.

Arielle's ears perked. "Hmm? What was that?"

"I have…a phobia," Kas mumbled, blushing.

"What kind of phobia?" Hinata asked.

"Arachnophobia," Kas admitted with a sigh. "I have a fear of spiders. It's…I don't know, okay! Little ones, I can deal with, like, really little spiders, but I can't handle ones bigger than a grape. I freak out when I see them and I act really rash and…I'm sorry, alright."

"We understand a phobia," Hinata said gently. "You can't control that."

Arielle was grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, not trusting that look.

"That's…so cute!" Arielle pinched his cheek. "Big bad Sebby-kun is scared of itsy bitsy spiders. It's so adorable!"

"Knock it off!" Kas growled, knocking her hand away. "It isn't cute, it's embarrassing!"

"No. It's neither," Shino said. "It's completely rational. Everyone has a fear, whether it's one they can control, or one they cannot. Having a phobia is something no one really knows about until it hits a trigger. For now, you'll have to learn to control yourself. Your friends and their survival depends on you controlling that fear."

Kas sighed. "You're right. We need to find the others and get to the tower."

"Right!" Arielle nodded. "Okay. Here's the plan! …Phoenix, what's the plan?"

"…Arielle, Phoenix isn't here," Hinata pointed out. "She's somewhere else with Kiba."

Arielle blinked. "Okay, new plan! We have to-uggh." She collapsed to the ground, eyes fluttering shut. Kas picked her up and sighed. "A couple of the smaller spiders must have bit her. I don't think it was much. There are only five bites. I think she'll be okay."

"Let's just hope Phoenix and Kiba are alright as well," Hinata said.

~Phoenix and Kiba~

"Phoenix," Kiba said as he gently shook her awake. "Phoenix, please tell me you're alright."

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes. "Kiba?" She whispered. "I-Is that you?"

Kiba put hand on her forehead. She was burning up. That did not bode well. "Phoenix, listen to me. What do you remember?"

"S-Spider," she mumbled. "Spider…webs…um, I don't know."

"Phoenix, you were bit. Please try and hold on, okay? You're burning up. I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to get you some water, and I hear some nearby. I'll leave you here with Akamaru so he can protect you."

Akamaru whimpered. He was still scared. How much help could he really be?

"Akamaru, I know you're scared, but you and Phoenix need to protect each other. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Akamaru licked Kiba's cheek and wished him luck. Kiba gave Phoenix a kiss on her forehead. Phoenix coughed, and Kiba almost had a panic attack. He needed to find her water, and fast!

Phoenix watched him go through bleary eyes. She already knew that he wouldn't make it back. Her body was frozen, her limbs went numb, and there was little she could do to save herself. She couldn't get the anti-venom out of her pack since she couldn't move, but she doubted the little bit she had (being paranoid) would even help. It was simply too late.

~Kas and the others~

Kas sighed. "I have an idea. This usually works for them any other time, it should work now." He took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ "**PHOENIX!"**

Shino flinched. "How does that help?"

Kas shrugged. "Usually, when Arielle wants something from Phoenix, but Phoenix is too far away, she just starts scream her head off. Phoenix normally answers back or gives some type on indication of where she is so Arielle can find her. I figured that if it works for them, it'll work for us."

He looked up into the sky, seeing blue smoke slowly rising into the air. "And I think we found her."

~Phoenix~

Phoenix heard her name being called and chuckled to herself. Akamaru looked up at her from where he was in her lap and gave her a questioning lick. "Nothing," she answered. "Just…nice to know I'm still needed for my friends…except, this time, I can't go to help them…not like this." A tear fell from her eye. "I failed them."

Slowly, though it pained her to do so, she pulled out a blue smoke bomb and threw it to the ground with the last of her strength. Akamaru jumped, barking erratically for a few seconds before sniffing curiously at the remains of the smoke bomb. But when he turned back to Phoenix, her eyes closed for the final time and her chest stopped rising and falling. Akamaru panicked. He ran over to where the boy lay, trying to reach is master's mate-

And watched as her body burst into flames.

~Kiba~

Kiba shot up, looking back in the direction the sound came from. That barking…it could only be Akamaru barking like that. That meant that he and Phoenix were in trouble!

"Damn it," he cursed. "They need me!"

He picked up his canteen and ran back to where he left the two important people in his life.

~Akamaru~

Akamaru didn't know what he supposed to do to help. There the boy was, burning, but what was he supposed to do?! He was too scared to do anything, and he couldn't put out a fire this big! They body was burning pretty quickly, and the oddest thing was that he couldn't smell the burn. He whimpered. He had smelt the death on her body, but there was little he could do to stop it. So he resigned himself to lay close to the fire and mourn over his master's lost mate. He only wished there was something he could do.

He didn't hear it when there was a gasp from beside him. Instead, he kept his head down on his paws, cursing himself for been so useless. But he felt it when there was a hand on his head, stroking the fur gently. He raised his head, and was torn between relief and horror. Relief because she was alive, and horror because she was alive when she should have been dead.

"Akamaru? What happened? Where is everyone?"

Akamaru wasn't sure what this was. This could have been a trick, but it looked, felt, and smelled so right, he wanted to believe that whatever happened didn't really happen. The girl still looked dirty; she had dirt on her body, but she was completely healed. He couldn't smell the sickness anymore, nor the death.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said as she picked him up and held him close. "I was scared no one was around anymore."

Akamaru gave her face a small lick. For now, he would accept this, but there was something strange going on here.

~Kas~

"I found her!" Arielle announced proudly. "Phoenix, there you are! I missed you!"

Phoenix winced as Arielle glomped her tightly, tackling her to the ground. "Arielle, please get the heck off of me. You're squishing Akamaru."

"A few more seconds! I spent so much time without you!"

"Really? It only felt like 15 minutes," Shino pointed out.

"Shut up Shino. I missed her!" Arielle said as she hugged the life out of Phoenix. "She was so far away!"

"It didn't take us long to find her," Kas pointed out.

Arielle glared at everyone. "Let me have my moment with my Phoenix!"

Phoenix pushed her away. "Get away from me. Please. You're suffocating me."

Arielle helped her up around the same time Kiba hurried through. "Phoenix, are you okay?!"

Phoenix nodded. "I'm fine. I guess my immune system fought off the venom better than I expected." She shrugged. "But I'm fine."

Kiba sighed in relief. "When Akamaru started barking, I was scared something bad happened to the both of you."

Phoenix smiled. "We're fine." She handed Akamaru back to him, "But I think we need to keep moving so-"

"Stop being such a couple!" Arielle groaned. "We're splitting up from here on in, because one: it's a survival match, and two: because I don't want you two together." She gestured at Phoenix and Kiba.

"I don't really know about the second reason," Kas said. "But the first reason does make sense. We are trying to survive."

Phoenix nodded. "I hate to agree with her, simply because she always keeps a record on how many times she's right, but then again, we could call an alliance-"

"No," Arielle said immediately, picking up Phoenix and throwing her over her shoulder. "Bye guys!"

Shino shook his head. "I'm friends with that."

~Four Hours Later~

"The tower!" Arielle panted happily. "We made it! Finally! Geez, that took hours! Even if we did charka boost our running!"

"It wouldn't have taken that long if you hadn't stopped to eat that bag of chips you stole from Choji, which he tracked us down for and we almost got into a fight with him because you wouldn't give them back," Kas pointed out.

"Or if you hadn't stopped to look for Fred," Phoenix growled, glaring at the large grizzly.

"Hey! Fred came and found me!" Arielle protested. "And I-"

"Who cares? We made it," Phoenix said, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Let's get inside."

The trio pushed open the door and entered the large tower. At first glance, it was just an empty room, spacious enough to hold a whole crowd of people and a few animals. There were barely any decorations, only a large board on the far wall with a message written on it. Other than that, there was nothing there.

"Is this it?" Kas asked. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Phoenix answered. "I thought that Mitarashi-san would be waiting for us here, but I guess it would be tedious to keep checking every gate for a team."

Arielle grinned devilishly. "Let's open the scrolls!"

"No!" Phoenix and Kas shouted.

"Arielle that may as well be the dumbest thing you've ever said. The rule was to keep the scrolls closed!" Kas reminded.

"Yeah, but we made it to the tower," Arielle pointed out. "Mission complete, right? So we can open the scrolls."

"I think not. I think we should read that message and see what it says," Phoenix said, walking further into the room.

"What does it say then?"

"Hmm…'If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths will turn into safe paths. This is the secret to…something something. It shall lead you on the way,'" Phoenix read.

"What?" Arielle asked. "I don't get it."

"Obviously, it means the scrolls, but what about that missing part?" Kas asked.

"Maybe…if we open the scrolls, the missing letter will be there," Phoenix guessed.

"HAH!" Arielle grinned and Fred growled approvingly. "I was right!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let's open the scrolls."

Kas held the Earth Scroll, and Phoenix held the Heaven. With careful fingers, the two opened the scrolls. At first, the kanjis and lettering didn't make sense, until the scrolls began to bulge in the center.

"What the hell is going on?" Arielle asked.

"Let go!" Kas shouted, throwing his scroll to the ground. Phoenix tossed hers as well, all three of them backing away from the now smoking scrolls. They exploded in a large plume of smoke, then-"

"Ibiki, move!"

"You're the one pressed against me."

"Damn it, just move out of my way!"

Kas's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. "Kain?!"

Arielle launched herself off of Fred. "BIG SEBBY!"

Phoenix blinked. "Morino-san? What are you doing here?"

Kain pushed Arielle off of him. "First off, you guys survived and passed the Forest of Death. Not an easy feat, considering that sometimes, even chuunin and jounin have trouble training here. So good job."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, normally, chuunin are here to welcome the examinees of the end of the Second Exam, but Ibiki and I pulled some strings so that he and I could personally come welcome you," Kain explained. "Normally, it's done by draw, and Kotetsu was originally going to greet you, but when I heard about this, I had to come down."

"Then why is Ibi-kun here?" Arielle asked.

"Don't call me that," Ibiki growled.

Kain chuckled. "Ibiki doesn't want to admit it, but he actually grew fond of you three, and wanted to extend his personally congratulations. He's got a tiny little soft spot for you."

"That's not it," Ibiki protested. "I came to make sure my test subjects didn't die on me."

'Test subjects?' Kas mouthed to Phoenix, who shrugged.

"Sure you did," Kain nodded with a teasing smile. "But anyways, we came personally to offer some advice. A message really. First off, great job getting here in five hours, though you didn't beat the record. You were off by a few hours. And next, congratulations on passing the second exam. You completed all parameters and didn't succumb to opening the scrolls."

"What would have happened if we opened them?" Kas asked. "Would they have killed us like we thought?"

Ibiki shook his head. "We would have had to subdue you. This was about being a real Chuunin, and that includes having to complete a mission without succumbing to revealing information that is vital to your village. If you decided you were too weak and had to open the scroll, you would have been knocked unconscious and therefore unable to pass the exam."

Phoenix and Kas glared at Arielle, who was nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Good thing I was stopped, right?"

Kain sighed. "To be honest, I kinda was expecting her to fail, but then again, with you two making sure she didn't, I had hope that you'd pull through."

"So, that thing on the wall," Phoenix said. "Exactly what does it mean?"

"That?" Ibiki turned. "It's instructions."

"For?" Arielle prodded.

"Being a chuunin. Heaven, refers to the head, or the mind. And Earth, refers to the body, or the strength. If you lack knowledge, or heaven, you must gain it through studying. And if its physical strength you lack, you must train your body, or earth," Ibiki explained.

"The basis of it is this: when your body and mind are trained to the fullest, missions and danger become nothing to you. The path is safer because your mind and body can handle taking it. Missions might even become easy."

"Then, that missing portion…" Kas trailed off. "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Kain shrugged. "What is it supposed to mean?"

"…That's why we asked you," Arielle said slowly.

"And neither one of us can answer that," Ibiki said. "You have to."

"I'm not good at tests," Arielle murmured.

"No, we mean that you yourselves must fill in that last portion. That exactly is what we want you to figure out. What is that last portion?" Kain explained. "Really, it's the symbol for human. It was the basis for being a chuunin. It was a survival mission to test if you could really handle being a chuunin."

"Chuunin are leaders," Ibiki continued. "They know what a dangerous mission entails and how to carry it out. You must commit yourself to the missions. You need knowledge and strength to succeed, and take that with you as you become chuunin."

Kain bowed his head. "Listen, I know you've been through a lot, but remember: give it your all in the Third Exam, but be cautious. You've seen what the First and Second has done to people," this was said with an exaggerated eye roll towards Ibiki, who shrugged it off. "And this Third One…Just know your boundaries."

"I'm not worried," Ibiki said. "For any of you. You three broke out of T&amp;I and made one of my men cry, and even eluded me on so many fronts that I see little reason to be worried about you, but understand that you don't need to get cocky. We just gave you a message to help you become Chuunin, Arielle put your hand down, and take that with you into that Third Exam."

Phoenix smiled. "You must really care about us, don't you Ibiki-san?"

"I don't care about you. I _need _genin like you working for me in T&amp;I. Kids like you, just like how Kain was when he was younger, and the type of shinobi I need in T&amp;I, not the idiots who cry because genin hurt their feelings," Ibiki explained. "If not for those factors, I wouldn't waste my time here, nor would I drag Kain along."

"_I _dragged _you _along. I wanted to be here personally, but you wanted to come down when I told you exactly who it was I was welcoming," Kain teased. "At first, Ibiki argued with me over it, but eventually, we reached some terms I can comply with."

"What terms?" Kas asked.

Ibiki smirked. "He'll be my paper-pusher for the next three months."

Kain just sighed. "Anyways, you guys still have time left before the Third Exam. Use this time to rest. I've no doubt that you rushed through the forest to get here, and you need your rest so that you'll be at full strength for the Third Exam. As we warned, be careful in there."

Kas chuckled. "Do you have that little faith in us?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Alright, get off the bear and get in there and rest for now."

"B-But…"Arielle whimpered. "Fred is my friend!"

"Unless he's a ninken, he isn't allowed with you," Kain said.

"Good luck getting him to leave," Arielle muttered, giving Fred a sympathetic scratch.

"Don't worry. Ibiki can handle it," Kain said, waving her off. "Now get in there."

"Right," the three nodded.

Kain watched them go, running a hand through his hair. "Iruka has such high hopes for them, as do you Ibiki. I never thought I'd see you so genuinely interested in them."

Ibiki sighed, putting a hand on the bear's head. Instantly, the animal submitted to him. "I've told you my reasons. Your brother can set up a mind game, Phoenix can play mind games, and Arielle can intimidate someone into playing a mind game. That's the type of people I look for. And those types of people pass these exams."

"So, you think they'll become Chuunin?"

"…No," Ibiki said honestly. "Yet, I don't think they won't become chuunin."

"I've worked under you for years, yet I still can't figure you out sometimes."

"What I mean is that it's up to them. If their will is to become chuunin, they will. If they aren't strong enough, mentally, physically, and emotionally, then they won't be able to handle it. But Phoenix is a natural born leader, Kas plays mind games, and Arielle is a powerhouse. That's a good combination. It's almost as good as another certain genin team I recall," Ibiki smirked at Kain, who averted his gaze.

"I have faith in them," Kain said after a minute of silence. "And I know they can handle this."

"Good. Now, we-I mean _you, _have work to do," Ibiki smirked.

Kain blushed. "Thank you for saying that instead of telling them about…well, us."

Ibiki was still smirking. "If I told them what you _really _had to do for me, and still have to do for me, to get me down here, it would break their minds more than anything I could possibly do to them."

Kain hurried out of the room. Damn that Ibiki!

~Room~

"It's really dark in here," Phoenix said. "I can't see a thing."

"Neither can I," Arielle murmured. "Wait, whose butt is this?"

"Mine!" Kas yelled, jumping slightly. "Stop that!"

"Sorry!" Arielle apologized, though she didn't move her hand. "Not sorry," she whispered to herself. Kas shoved her arm away, ignoring the fact that she had been groping him.

"Arielle, why are you grabbing my butt?" Phoenix asked slowly.

"Why can't we live in a world where butt grabbing isn't questioned?" Arielle shot back.

"Get off!" Phoenix and Kas shouted.

"Whose there?"

The three froze, and light flooded the room. Arielle rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Who the hell are you?!"

There was a scoff. "Oh. You three."

From another doorway, Kankuro and his siblings were standing there, looking cocky as ever.

…

Well, Kankuro looked cocky. Temari looked irritated, and Gaara looked…like Gaara. Kankuro had a large smirk on his face. "So, you three didn't die."

"Why would we have died?" Arielle hissed. "We're not horrible genin. I seem to remember a certain Phoenix who blocked you and your sister attacking me by a super flexible yet painful looking move."

"It wasn't painful at all," Phoenix murmured. "Yet and still, we made it here, just like you three did. And survived with both scrolls. Why is it so shocking that we're alive?"

Kankuro shrugged. "No reason really. Just…well, the genin in this village are all annoying brats, save for that one smart one, and there was little reason for us to be concerned."

"Bastard," Kas muttered.

"And besides, you'll just tap out in the Third Exam," Kankuro continued. "So, you should quit now."

"Intimidation doesn't work on us," Phoenix hissed. "And definitely not from the likes of you."

"Yeah!" Arielle agreed. "You wanna go right now?!"

"As if I'd waste my time," Kankuro scoffed. "You'd barely even be a challenge."

"I'm Kankuro," Arielle mocked. "I carry around my big dolly just in case I get lonely, and I brush it's hair and dress it and make it look pretty so when it kills people, they have something pretty to look at. I act all tough, but I'm afraid of my little brother. I don't want to fight a little girl because I'm scared of her, just like I'm scared of my little brother."

"I'm Arielle," Kankuro mocked. "I'm in an abusive relationship with my best friend, whose miles stronger than my, and although she looks puny, she's much scarier and tougher than I am. I'm scared of her, and I'm in love with the other member of my team, therefore I stalk him all the time and force him to love me, even though he'll probably never love me again after this, so I'll grow old and lonely and have to become a crazy cat lady."

Arielle glared at him. "FIGHT ME!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Both of you, shut up," Gaara and Phoenix growled.

"But Gaara-"

"But Phoenix-"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"I don't care," Gaara and Phoenix said in unison again. "I'm ending it."

"…Is this unison talk freaking out anyone else?" Kas asked, breaking the tension. "I mean really, is anyone else freaked out?"

Kankuro glared. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Arielle shouted at their retreating backs. "YOU AIN'T MESSING WITH MY TEAM! WE'LL MESS YOU ALL UP!"

Phoenix kicked her legs out, making Arielle tumble to the ground.

"Oww," Arielle groaned.

"You're being annoying," Phoenix said, walking away.

Kas just laughed, following after her.

~Seven Hours Later~

"We've waited for twelve hours now," Temari complained. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Geez, I don't know," Arielle said with an eye roll. "Not like it's only the first day or anything. I mean, the deadline was fine, so take a _real _good guess."

"Be nice," Phoenix said, hitting her. "We still have to wait too, and I don't need a fight breaking out between you and Temari and/or Kankuro." In all honesty, she was a bit scared and shaken up after the ordeal with the spider.

Kiba sighed in relief. _'She's okay,'_ he thought. With Akamaru being so scared and panicking over Phoenix, he was worried something bad had happened to her, and it had been 12 hours since he last saw her. He was glad she was okay.

"SHINO!" Arielle shouted, glomping him. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Shino fixed his messed up glasses and pushed her gently off of him. "I'm fine. We've just arrived. How long have you been waiting?"

"About seven hours," Arielle shrugged, still laying on the floor from Shino pushing her. "What took so long?"

"Getting to the tower proved a bit more difficult than I imagined," Shino answered.

"Glad to see you guys are fine," Kas said, coming over with Phoenix. "After the spider and we were separated…we couldn't help but think the worse. Of course," he smirked. "Not as much as Phoenix worried the whole time after we left."

Phoenix blushed, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Damn it Phoenix!" Kas growled at her, rubbing his shin.

Phoenix ignored him, hugging Kiba instead. "I'm glad you made it out alive. A-And you guys too Hinata, Shino," Phoenix said. But Hinata only smiled in understanding and went with Kas to pry Arielle off of Shino. "Is Akamaru okay?"

Akamaru licked her cheek, though he was still trembling. Kiba pet his head as the little pup buried himself deeper into Kiba's jacket. "He's getting better. I think the next four days of rest will be good for him."

"What shook him up so badly?" Phoenix asked.

At that moment, Kankuro and Temari looked over. "How cute," Kankuro mocked. "They're a couple. And just as pathetic as one another. No wonder they're together."

Gaara simply looked over, catching everyone's gaze. Judging by fear that was almost perfectly concealed (almost) those were the three that got away from him. And Phoenix and her team…well, they'd get theirs eventually. For now, all he wanted was to get away from everything and wait for the next four days to be over with. So he turned away and went back to investigating (exploring) the large tower.

"I'll wipe that smug look off Kankuro's ugly face," Arielle growled. "And Temari too."

Shino shook his head. "Too dangerous. Even for you."

Akamaru was still trembling, taking comfort in the two warm bodies shielding him. Phoenix noticed immediately and rubbed a hand over his head. "So that's what scared him."

"Yeah," Kiba gave a single nod. "He got one whiff of Gaara's scent, and his chakra, and suddenly, he was too scared to do much of anything."

"I know what you mean," Phoenix agreed. "We met him a few days before the chuunin exams began, and I got bad vibes from him then too. Just seeing how he killed that rain shinobi…"

Kiba held her even closer. "Let's just hope he stays far away from us."

Me: So, abbeh and I weren't creative enough to think of any real struggle during this part of the exam, so we just went with it. She and I personally liked how I turned out, so go figure. Anyways, this chapter took longer to publish than expected since I was so caught up in finishing the chuunin exams in its entirely. I have up to the 15th chapter published, so one might go up today, and the other tomorrow, just as a present for you guys being so patient with us. The other stories…don't ask.

Read, review, follow, and favorite!

Ja ne!

END


	13. The Preliminaries, Part 1

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

The Preliminaries, part 1

~Four Days Later~

"It's been five days," Arielle groaned, shifting on her feet impatiently. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Arielle, it's only the morning. They have until two in the afternoon to get to the Tower," Kas reminded. "We still have to wait a few hours."

"That's tedious," Arielle grumbled.

"I have to agree," Kankuro mumbled. "Though, her whining is getting on my nerves."

"Hey! Piss off!" Arielle shouted, glaring at him.

"Make me," Kankuro growled back.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight!"

"Down," Phoenix commanded, tugging Arielle's ear. "Stop that. We weren't given permission yet."

"Fight him when we're told to," Kas told her, yanking her back.

The other genin gathered backed away from the dark aura surrounding Kankuro and Arielle as the two glared heatedly at each other. For the past four days, this had happened, making almost all the remaining contestants wary of the two shinobi. When a new team trickled in, they felt the tension between Kankuro and Arielle and they either cleared a radius around them or tried to ignore what was happening. It didn't work very well, but they could still try.

"Team 7 isn't here yet, and neither is Kabuto and his team," Phoenix said, trying to get Arielle's mind off of attacking Kankuro. "Though I don't really care for Kabuto, Team 7 still didn't make it, and we only saw them the once."

"Maybe they're dead," Kankuro suggested, having heard their conversation. "If they were as pathetic as I thought, they didn't survive the first day."

"We saw them on the first day dumbass," Arielle grumbled. "They can't be dead."

"Excuse me, the _second day_," Kankuro corrected.

"Can't you go a day without causing problems?" Gaara asked with a slight growl. "Honestly, all you've done the past four days is argue with her. I don't care who started it," he said, seeing Kankuro open his mouth to protest. "I'm going to stop it like I should have when you first started being disrespectful. I'm _not _going to speak to you again Kankuro. This is your last warning."

Kankuro glared at them. "You embarrass me so much. I'm going to kill you three!"

"You'd better pick a god and pray that the last exam isn't a fight," Kas hissed. "We'll be the ones to kill you."

Kankuro gave one last glare and stomped away. Temari waited until he was gone to approach them. "I'm only going to warn you one last time: _don't _anger Kankuro or Gaara. You're playing with dangerous forces, angering the wrong people, and angering _me._ You've made enemies of the wrong family, and it'll get you killed."

"With all due respect Temari, we aren't trying to anger your family. We're simply being ourselves. If Kankuro shut his damn mouth more, we wouldn't be in this situation because of the fact that he's been instigating things with us. I don't see where we've done something wrong."

Arielle smirked. "Maybe she's scared."

Temari growled. "Why would I be scared?"

"I think you're right Arielle," Phoenix agreed with a smirk."

"I don't think you two should start a fight-" Kas tried, but was ignored.

"Don't think I didn't see how you reacted when Arielle tried to attack Gaara. I saw the expression on your face when I blocked both you and Kankuro," Phoenix continued, cutting Kas off. "You're scared of people younger than you being better than you, and that those people could beat your precious Gaara." Phoenix took a step closer. Temari was taller than her, but Temari leaned back a bit, leading Phoenix to believe that Temari was somewhat intimidated. "Temari, I tried to be as nice as I could to you and our brothers, but you've been testing me. You've been testing all of us. That's not something _you _want to do. The best advice for _you _would be to leave us alone."

"Bye Temari," Arielle said with a cheery little wave and a scary smile on her face.

Temari glared at her. "I warned you," was all that she said before she walked away.

Phoenix glared after her before sighing and turning back to her team. "I usually don't mouth people like that. I think I might be turning into you Arielle."

"It's a beautiful thing," Arielle said with a grin. "I'm awesome. You have nothing to worry about. Sides, at least we scared her off."

"Or angered her to the point that she'll kill us once our guard is down thanks to you two," Kas grumbled.

From where he was standing, Iruka shook his head silently. He was glad they made it, but upset they were making such a fuss with the others. Yes, it was a competition, but there were such things as sabotage, and making enemies so soon was _not _on their to-do list.

* * *

It was about another hour later when the last team trickled in.

"Finally," Arielle grumbled as Team 7 lined up next to them. "Took you guys long enough!"

"We ran into some trouble," Naruto said, scratching his head sheepishly. "But it's not like you guys did any better!"

"We've been here since the first day. We made it in about six hours," Kas said.

Naruto gaped. "W-What?! How?"

"We were ambushed by a team on the first day and they happened to have the scroll we needed. After that, we ran straight for the tower without pause. And, well here we are."

Naruto huffed. "Yeah well, you just got lucky."

"…Your hair looks good like that," Phoenix said to Sakura, who glared at her.

"That's not funny!"

"What isn't?" Phoenix gave her a confused look. "I was being serious. You look better with short hair."

"Oh." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"I was trying to be nice. I don't have to be during the exam Sakura. Remember that."

Sakura glared, though it was weak. Phoenix could be intimidating if she wanted to be.

Kiba nudged Phoenix. "So does this mean we all pass?" He whispered, nodding towards where the proctors and the jounin sensei were standing. "Is this some kind of ceremony?"

Phoenix watched as the Third walked in with the Fourth, the two standing in front of all who were gathered. "I doubt it," she answered. "I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"Damn it," Kiba cursed.

"First off!" Anko shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Congratulations on passing the Second Exam."

"I'm hungry," Choji mumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Arielle agreed.

"Shut up Arielle," Phoenix and Kas said.

"You wanna go Phoenix?!"

"If you mean go along with the exam, then yes."

"I'll-"

"Shut up Arielle," Phoenix and Kas said again.

"EXCUSE ME!" Anko shouted. "I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN ANNOUCEMENT! BE RESPECTFUL!" She cleared her throat. "Thank you. Geez. This generation is much ruder than the last."

"Your team is pretty good," Gai whispered to Kakashi. "Or perhaps they were lucky. But as long as my team is here, they won't go any further. In the next stage, personal skills are crucial. Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict, Kakashi."

Kakashi blinked, turning his head a little. "Huh? Did you say something?" In all honestly, he was discreetly staring at Iruka. He had no idea what Gai was talking about.

"Oh my kami!" Gai shouted. _'That was pretty good, rival Kakashi. That attitude is so hip and it pisses me off!'_

"IBI-KUN!" Arielle shouted, waving at him. "IBI-KUN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Iruka chuckled nervously. "I think she's calling for you."

"I'm ignoring her," Ibiki answered. "Maybe she'll leave me alone."

"IBI-KUN! ANSWER ME! NOTICE ME!"

"She's really calling for you," Iruka said.

"And I'm really ignoring her."

"IBIKKKKKKKI!" She whined. "I'LL KEEP SCREAMING!"

"She's bluffing," Ibiki grumbled.

"IIIIIIIBBBBBBBIIIIIIIKKKKKKKIIIIIII! IIII-"

"ALRIGHT!" Ibiki shouted. "HI!"

"Yay." Arielle grinned. "I don't even have to yell anymore. He acknowledged me."

Ibiki growled. Why did he humor her again? Oh yeah, because she was like Anko: a pain in his ass if he didn't humor her.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru, who was trembling slightly. "Damn it. Those guys from the sand."

"Gaara?" Phoenix asked, placing a hand on Akamaru's head. The tiny pooch relaxed slightly, but was still a bit tense.

"I think so," Kiba whispered back. "Just being in the same room as him is enough to make him scared. You didn't see what he did."

"I did," Phoenix replied. "It was before we had the spat with a spider. We thought that we could get away, but we saw Gaara and knew we couldn't keep running. We all saw what he did."

"Arielle, Gaara's looking at you," Kas whispered to Arielle.

Arielle turned, seeing an intense teal gaze trained on her. She glared back, sticking out her tongue. "He wants to fight, and I will give him a fight. Calling me a disgrace and shit; I'll hurt him."

"But still, why do you think all these people are here?" Kas asked to no one in particular. "And does anyone else have a bad feeling?"

"That feeling that the exams aren't over?" Phoenix guessed. "Yeah. I feel that."

'_So many genin have passed, even the rookie. All of them made it,'_ Minato thought to himself. _'Maybe __**I **__was wrong to have little faith in them. No wonder they were all recommended.'_

"And now," Anko said, feeling that all interruptions were over with. "We'll have an explanation of the Third Exam from the Yondaime. Everyone, shut the fuck up and listen."

"Well, that was a wonderful way to word it," Phoenix grumbled.

Anko turned to Minato. "Yondaime, please do the honors."

Minato nodded and stepped forward. "The Third Exam will begin," he announced. "But before that, there's a little thing I need to make clear to everyone gathered. I need to explain the purpose of these exams." He sighed. "Most genin only seem to think that these exams are only to become chuunin, but there's a deeper meaning to it. It's why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' but don't let those reasons fool you. This 'exam' so to speak, is the epitome of war between the allied nations."

"Wait what? I thought these were to prevent war," Phoenix said.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked. It made no sense to him. But then again, not a lot of stuff regarding these Chuunin Exams did. "We're not doing this to select Chuunin?"

"Well, yes. We are. This exam does examine those who are worthy of the chuunin title," Minato explained. "But on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"So, we're only expendable pawns fighting to see who become the knights and the bishops who protect the King?" Kas asked.

"No one gets analogies with checkers Kas," Arielle pointed out.

"Arielle, that was a chess analogy," Phoenix reminded.

"Oh whatever." Arielle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Chess, checkers-it was the same game.

"In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs."

"Our lives are just profit," someone whispered. "Are we really needed in the village?"

Kas shook his head. There had to be more to it than that. They were here for a greater purpose, weren't they?

"If the country is seen as weak, their job orders will diminish in favor of the stronger countries. At the same time, countries are able to show their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries," Minato continued. "Or, they put foreign pressure on them."

"As a warning?" TenTen asked. "Or bragging rights?

"It's exactly how I said," Minato answered. "Don't look too deep into this. These exams were created for a reason."

"So, why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Kiba," Phoenix tried. "Calm down."

"Why? Am I making the country look weak?"

"Ice cold," Arielle whispered. "But you do need to calm your shit dog-boy."

The Third stepped forward, placing a hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato gave a single nod and stepped back, allowing the Third to step forward. "A country's power, is the village's power," he explained. "And the village's power is a ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battles. The exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it _does _in fact have a meaning, and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the chuunin exams because of it."

"But why do you say this is to promote good relations?" TenTen asked.

"You were told by the Yondaime not to get fooled by that," Sandaime pointed out. "The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to main balance…_that _is the good relation in the world of the ninja."

"So, it _is _a way to maintain peace?" Kas asked.

"In its own way, yes," Minato answered.

"This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity," Sandaime continued.

"Heh. I understand now," Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Why were they wasting time with this nonsense? Ninja were tools, everyone should know that. Genin were just the scrap that wasn't crafted yet. They were like soldiers in an army. Some would make the cut, while others would die. It was a simple as that. "I don't care," he growled. He just wanted to fight. He wanted blood. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam. Or did you bluff?"

Minato shook his head. "There was no bluff. Since you're all so impatient, I'll explain the Third Exam. However…"

He trailed off, a shinobi coming appearing in a bow in front of him. "Excuse me Hokage-sama," he said in a rough voice. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, can explain for you." Hayate had short brown hair, dark-colored eyes and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he looked like a young man, probably not even 30 yet, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as the unexplained cough that shook his frame now and then. His eyes made him seem older and his cough made him seem too sickly to even function.

"Very well," Minato agreed.

The man stood, coughing. His back was turned, so they couldn't see him that well, but he began to turn, little coughs leaving his mouth as he did. "Everyone, it's nice to meet you. But before the Third Exam, there's something I want you to do."

"Did that sound creepy to anyone else?" Arielle asked, looking around.

"Shut up Arielle."

Anko smirked. "We need some of you to go and die, save us the trouble."

Hayate coughed a bit, glaring at her. "I want you all to fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle."

Arielle's face broke out in an evil grin. "Phoenix," she sang. "You know what that means."

"Dibs on Ino," Phoenix said quickly.

"You slut! I was going to say that!" (abbehcakes and I call each other slut all the time. We mean it in good fun.)

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouted. Didn't they go through enough getting here? Why more?

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by preliminary matches," Sakura agreed. "Why can't we start the Third Exam with the remaining participants?"

"Are there too many of us or something? Can only a few of us become chuunin?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," Hayate answered. "Maybe it was because the First and Second Exams were too easy or something. I don't really know, but there simply are too many of you left. According to regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam."

"I knew there was a twist somewhere," Kas muttered.

"As mentioned by the Yondaime, there are many guests coming for the Third Exam, so we can't have too many matches. To solve that problem, we'll hold some of them here."

"Think of it as flushing out the weak," Anko smirked.

"There is also a limit on time too," Hayate continued. "So, those of you who don't feel up to it or who are too scared-" he broke into violent coughs, turning his head slightly and surprising most of the genin. Why someone like him was still an active shinobi, especially considering how bad his condition seemed, was a mystery to all of them. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit, you can do it after the explanation. Be sure to let me know. The preliminaries will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba shouted.

"B-But we just got through with the Second Exam," Ino fretted.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

"What? What about my meal?" Choji asked.

"We didn't even have time to rest," Phoenix said.

"Or eat," Arielle whined.

"I guess they're trying to teach us another lesson about being chuunin," Kas guessed. "On-the-spot missions and the such."

Hayate looked down at the chart, then up at the genin. "I forgot to mention this, but you'll have to fight one-on-one matches from here on out. Now is the time to give up."

"Are either of you thinking of giving up?" Kas asked.

Arielle shook her head. "We came too far for that. I'm staying in."

"So am I," Phoenix agreed.

"Yeah. Me too," Kas said.

Phoenix looked around, seeing that almost everyone was planning on staying in. Her eyes landed on Sasuke, and her vision went white, just like before.

**The raven was still alive. But it cawed. When it opened it's mouth, Phoenix could see that it had fangs in its mouth, dripping with venom. It closed its mouth and lowered its head, where she could also see yellow eyes. Eyes that reminded her of the anaconda from before.**

Phoenix gasped silently, shaking her head. There was that vision again. What the heck was that? Another nightmare? But she was out of the forest…

"Ow," Arielle winced, rubbing her neck. "I think something bit me." She pulled her hand away and saw three drops of blood on her fingers. "Phoenix!"

"Huh?" Phoenix turned to her. "What is it?"

"Do you not see the blood…on…my fingers," she trailed off, seeing her fingers clean. "What? Something just…I swear I just got bit with something-ow!"

Kas jumped. "What?"

"My ankle! Something bit my ankle!" She winced, rubbing her left shoulder. "And my shoulder too! There's something biting me!"

Phoenix pulled Arielle's sleeve down, looking at her shoulder. "There's nothing there…"

"I-I swear to you both, something was biting me!" Arielle protested.

"Maybe it was a mosquito or something," Kas guessed. "It must be gone now."

Arielle looked forward again, still rubbing her shoulder. Her ankle was throbbing and so was her neck. She was sure the pain she felt was real. She really had been bleeding from those marks.

Iruka couldn't stop the look of concern on his face. There truly was nothing there, nothing to have bitten Arielle. No bugs or anything. And he knew that Phoenix blacked out for a few minutes, that was obvious from how she had tensed up. And what could the reason be? There was nothing for them to be afraid of, nor was there anything to make them lose their courage. When this was over, he'd have a serious talk with them.

"I'll quit," Kabuto called out.

"After six times, he still decides to fail a seventh," Kas murmured. "That's…odd. You would think someone like him would try to redeem himself."

"Kas, it's been seven times. There' no way to redeem yourself from here. He's probably too weak," Arielle pointed out.

"Or he filled out his little cards with more information and doesn't need anymore," Phoenix growled.

"Let's see," Hayate murmured to himself, looking through his charts. "You're Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? Alright, then you may leave."

"Yes," Kabuto nodded and began to walk away.

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?" Naruto asked, looking like he was going to chase after him. "Why? You made it so far!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already," Kabuto explained. "Even before the First Exam, after I had that quarrel with your friends and the Sound guys, I can't hear anything out of my left ear, and one of my ribs is broken, so that's been putting strain on me as well."

"You're welcome," Phoenix sang sweetly.

"Cold-blooded Phoenix," Arielle grinned.

"I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle," Kabuto continued. "I'd be wiped out in the first fight."

Feeling there was nothing left to explain, Kabuto began to walk away, but not after speaking a few words with one of his teammates. It was a brief talk, but when it was over, Kabuto gave a little wave and walked away. He jumped when a kunai sailed by, his ear getting grazed in the process. It embed itself in the far wall near the door, and stuck tight. He felt a small trickle of blood and turned to see who threw it, but saw no one facing him.

"Phoenix," Iruka scolded. "He just quit. You don't need to attack him anymore."

Phoenix just blinked, cutely cocking her head to the side. "Who, me? I didn't do anything," she said innocently.

Iruka saw right through that. Maybe no one else saw her throw it, but he did. What Kabuto did to anger her was confusing to him, but that was an issue they'd address it later.

Hayate coughed into his hand. "Can I assume that no one else wants to retire?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"Arielle, I'm not telling you to shut up again," Phoenix said.

"I wonder how these fights are going to go," Kas wondered aloud. "Do we do a draw or something?"

"I think a drawing would be too tedious," Phoenix said.

"We can now begin the preliminary matches," Hayate announced. "As said before, we'll hold one-on-one matches, like in real combat. Since we have exactly 23 people, we can have 11 matches, with one person who will automatically advance forward. While this is untraditional, it won't be fair for the odds to eliminate one person. They will be excused from having to fight someone in a match. The winners from each match will advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat."

"Hell yeah!" Arielle cheered.

"If you don't want to die, stop right here," Hayate continued. "However, if I judge that the match is over-" he coughed lightly. "Then I will stop you to prevent unnecessary deaths. The thing that decides fate…" he nodded to Anko, who nodded back. She spoke into her head seat, and then a panel opened up behind her, revealing a large monitor.

"Is this," Hayate continued his earlier statement. "This bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. First, it will pull up the name for the genin who will advance without having to fight."

They all looked at the screen, some praying that the name would be theirs. Other prayed that it was someone they cared about who might not be well enough to continue. The board flashed, many names scrambling by before one name appeared on the screen. Some groaned while others huffed angrily.

**Sebasuchan Kasutieru**

"Sebasuchan Kasutieru will not participate in the preliminaries. Rather, he will advance straight to the Third Exam," Hayate said.

Kas sighed. "And here I thought I'd get to fight someone," he murmured.

"You're lucky. You get even _more _time to rest," Phoenix grumbled.

"Aw, Sebby can't fight!" Arielle pouted. "Oh well. But lucky you, you can go straight to the finals!"

"I guess," Kas shrugged.

"And now, I will-yes?" He asked, seeing Arielle with her hand up.

"Can we pick who we fight?"

"No. We cannot."

She raised her hand again. "Can we rig it so we can fight who we choose?"

"No."

"Can I fight Gaara?"

"No."

"What if we all refuse to fight who we're matched with and we have to start over, then can I fight him?"

Anko hummed. "I mean, technically, it could work that way-"

"Anko no. And no more questions," Hayate coughed. "With all of that handled, I'll now display the names for the first match."

They all looked up at the screen, watching more and more names flash by. It only took a couple of seconds for the first two names to show up.

**Akadou Yoroi**

**Vs.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"This should be interesting," Phoenix said to herself.

Sasuke overheard her and smirked over at her. "Why? Nervous?"

"No. It gives me a chance to see your Sharingan, if you use it again, in another view. I can also assess your battle skills and learn your fighting style for our fight, whenever we decide to have it," she smirked. "But good luck though."

Sasuke glared at her. If he could get stronger from this, he'd be able to beat her, Sharingan or not. The last fight was an embarrassment, and he swore on everything he held dear that before he fought Naruto, he'd be crossing Phoenix off his list first. He'd definitely get stronger after a match with her.

"Those whose names were displayed, step forward," Hayate said.

Sasuke and another shinobi, one with a Sound headband on, stepped forward, facing each other. "The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"No," Sasuke and Yoroi both said.

'_Don't ass out on us Sasuke,'_ Arielle thought.

'_Give us a good match,'_ Phoenix thought. _'You __**did **__make a promise to me that we'd fight again, didn't you?'_

"We'll now begin the first match," Hayate announced. "Everyone other than the two fighters, move up there." He gestured at the upper floor. The genin and their sensei all headed upstairs, taking up spaces in different spots on the floor. Team 13 settled in the middle area on the right side, Kas leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Iruka standing next to him, Phoenix leaning on the railing, and Arielle sitting on it. Beside them, Naruto was draped over the railing, Sakura was gripping it nervously, and Kakashi was leaning against the wall like Kas was. The two teams were close enough to hear each other, but far enough away where they could still have their privacy if needed. On their other side stood Team 8, Hinata looking a bit worried, Kiba looking bored, and Shino looking…it was hard to tell.

"Do you think Sasuke'll use the Sharingan?" Arielle asked casually.

"Maybe. After all, he does want to train that and get better at it," Phoenix answered. _'Let's see what kind of fighting style you use this time.'_

"Begin!"

"Let's go!" Yoroi went into a seal as soon as the match was called, one hand alight with chakra while the other reached into his pouch and stayed there. Sasuke pulled out a kunai as Yoroi lobbed shuriken at him. Sasuke easily deflected them all, but he staggered on his feet. His eyes went wide with shock as he tripped and fell.

"What? But Yoroi didn't hit him," Arielle said. "Why did he fall?"

"Something must have happened in the forest that weakened him," Phoenix guessed. _'Or it has something to do with that weird clump of chakra near his neck.'_

Sasuke looked up, gasping slightly, and rolled away as Yoroi slammed is fist down. Sasuke stabbed his kunai into the ground and flung his legs forward, catching Yoroi's ankle and sending the other to the floor. Sasuke then grabbed Yoroi's arm and leaned back, successfully putting him into a hold. However, Yoroi's hand glowed his chakra, his fingers clutching Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke was frozen as Yoroi raised his arm and slammed it back down, making Sasuke clutch his stomach. Yoroi jumped away and charged back in, his hand still glowing with chakra. Yoroi grabbed onto Sasuke's head and slammed his head onto the ground.

"He's like Rikiyo," Phoenix said. "He can drain chakra like Rikiyo did. All he needs is a firm hold on someone, and he can drain someone's chakra. And at a fast rate if I'm reading these lights in the right way. He's not a goner, Sasuke I mean, but this isn't looking good for him."

"You're chakra vision call tell you all of that?" Arielle asked, amazed.

Phoenix nodded. "I got better. I can see everyone's chakra whose in this room. And in the arena, Yoroi is draining Sasuke every time he makes contact. And he's taking a lot of chakra too. Sasuke's losing chunks." She grinned. "But he's still going to win."

"Huh?" Kas opened his eyes and stared at her. "But you just said that he's losing chunks of chakra."

"Well, yeah," Arielle agreed. "But look at who we're talking about. This is Sasuke here. If he feels like he's about to ass out, he'll use that anger to try and win. I think he'll win this one."

Kas turned a critical eye to the battle. "If you two think he'll win, I guess I should trust you. You haven't been wrong before."

Kakashi shot a look to Phoenix. _'So she can see the chakra flow in the battle a bit better than we can eh? It must be that chakra vision skill. It has to be inherited, or a Kekkei Genkai of some sort. Maybe there's a Hyuuga in her family line? It doesn't matter. If she can see the curse seal on Sasuke, she might tell someone about it.'_

Feeling that someone was watching her, Phoenix looked around, spotting Kakashi giving her an intense look. He casually rubbed his neck, as if it hurt, then shook his head slowly. Phoenix's eyes widened fractionally. _'He must have figured out I know about that weird chakra clump on Sasuke's neck!' _She knew something was up, but she didn't know exactly what it was. _'And he doesn't want me to draw attention to it.'_ She turned back to the fight, but gave a tiny nod. _'If he tells me not to, I guess he already has a way to handle it. I'll keep my mouth shut for now.'_

Sasuke began to struggle, but it was in vain. Yoroi had a tight grip and there was little he could do to fight him off. But he wasn't about to give up, not now. Clenching his hand into a fist, Sasuke kicked out at Yoroi and made the other fly back, landing on his back a few feet away from Sasuke. Yoroi was quickly able to get to his feet while Sasuke could only lean on his elbow for support. Yoroi charged chakra into his hand as he rushed Sasuke again, Sasuke slowly rising to his feet and swaying slightly. Sasuke narrowly dodged the first few swipes, but staggered and nearly fell forward after Yoroi grazed his hair.

"Yoroi didn't even touch him that time," Kas pointed out. "How did he-"

"I doubt he needed that much contact to drain someone. He probably only needs to graze a person to absorb their chakra. Maybe having contact just makes the absorption stronger," Phoenix guessed.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Yoroi, turning quickly to try and quick him, but the kick was too slow, and Yoroi saw it coming from miles away. Yoroi jumped over it and back, landing a few feet away. It was a taunt, one Sasuke didn't like.

"SASUKE!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "YOU CALL YOURSELF UCHIHA SASUKE WITH THAT?! THAT'S PATHETIC!"

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't care, gripping the rail so tight his knuckles turned white. "Stop acting like such an idiot! Get serious!"

Phoenix smirked from beside Naruto, raising an eyebrow at him.

Arielle shook her head with a smile. "If that doesn't motivate Sasuke to win this, I don't know what will."

Sasuke stared back at them, eyes narrowed. Then as if in a certain stroke of genius, his eyes widened. Yoroi charged his hand once more and rushed at Sasuke, trying to grab hold of him. But this time, Sasuke was better at dodging Yoroi's attacks. Many of them were close, but none connected. Sasuke smirked and disappeared. There was a brief moment of confusion for Yoroi, but then Sasuke appeared again, hand planted on the ground while his left foot shot up, connecting with Yoroi's chin and sending him flying into the air. Sasuke flipped, landing on his hand and feet and shot after him.

"What kind of move is that?" Arielle wondered. "I've never seen him do that before!"

Phoenix shrugged. "Whatever it is, it saved him from losing this."

Sasuke jumped after Yoroi, appearing behind him. He spoke a few words to the other, then wrapped an arm around his waist, two fingers in Yoroi's lower back. It looked like he was going to strike, but then he froze and coughed up blood. His muscles locked up on him, and fiery red marks suddenly appeared and began traveling up the length of the left side of his neck and face.

"What are those?" Phoenix whispered. _'And what is going on with Sasuke's chakra?'_

"Is that some kind of technique?" Kas asked. "Or, is it something else?"

"Maybe it's a side effect of his Sharingan?" Arielle suggested.

"Then shouldn't Kakashi-sensei have marks like those?" Phoenix asked. "Even if the Sharingan isn't originally his, wouldn't the side effect hit him too?"

"It could be temporary," Kas pointed out.

Iruka bit his lip. He knew something was wrong with Sasuke the moment the Second Exam was announced as finished. And he knew what those marks were. His eyes wandered over to Anko, whose expression was one of mild horror.

Then, all of a sudden, the marks began to recede, and Sasuke smirked at Yoroi. He twisted, planting a hand on Yoroi's back and spun him, throwing a kick. As if he knew Yoroi was going to counterattack, Sasuke spun around and landed a blow to Yoroi's stomach, and then rose above him to grab him and force him to the ground. Sasuke did one final turn with his leg outstretched and slammed Yoroi into the ground with a kick to his stomach. "Lion Combo!"

Yoroi grimaced in pain, a large dent in the ground under him and Sasuke slid away from him, landing on his back a little ways away. Hayate looked between the two and went over to Yoroi first, about to check for a pulse. However, Sasuke rose slightly. "No need to confirm it," he said, panting as he struggled to rise. He wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth and rose up another few inches.

"I'll stop the match here." Hayate rose to his feet. "The first match's winner is Uchiha Sasuke. He passes the preliminaries and moves onto the Third Exam."

"I knew he wasn't going to lose," Arielle smiled as Naruto and Sakura began to cheer.

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed as Sasuke fell back, only for his back to hit Kakashi's knee as the jounin appeared behind him. "I think he wanted to prove to all his rivals that he could do it. Neji, Lee, Gaara, Naruto, and I were watching him the whole time. I doubt he wanted us to see him go out like a wimp so soon." She bit her thumb. "I wonder if he'll pull out that move more often," she wondered referring to the Lion Combo.

Kas looked up, eyes catching Gaara and pose going rigid. _'What is this? Gaara's…twitching? I understand itching for a fight, but he…he looks like he wants to rush out and kill Sasuke! What kind of guy is he?'_

Yoroi was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and carried out of the arena. Another medic approached Sasuke, but Kakashi said something to the medic, and then kneeled down to speak to Sasuke. They spoke, then Kakashi stood, slowly followed by Sasuke, and left the room.

Phoenix was tense as she gripped the small slip of white paper in her hand. She didn't know how, but when Kakashi teleported to Sasuke, the slip of paper suddenly appeared in her hand. She dreaded what the note said, or what it would do. Making sure that everyone's attention was elsewhere, she slowly opened the note, quickly reading the messy scrawl.

_**BURN THIS.**_

_**I know you saw it. You can't lie to me about seeing it. You will say nothing about it to anyone. If you are asked about it, say that you don't know. If you tell anyone about this, you'll have to deal with me. I will know if you spoke of it. Leave everything regarding this to me. Don't even tell Iruka. Come alone to Training Field four at midnight tonight. We'll talk then.**_

Phoenix slipped the note into her pocket and stuck her hand inside. She gripped the note in tense fingers and sent a small burst of chakra to her palm. She could feel the note slowly folding in on itself as it slowly burned until it finally was destroyed, and embers were left behind. _'I have a really bad feeling about this.'_

"Now, we'll being the next match," Hayate declared.

The electric board blinked to life and flashed through names for a few seconds, all eyes drawn to it. Then, it blinked once more and two names appeared.

**Zaku Abumi (A/N: His last name is Zaku if I'm doing this right, but everyone refers to him as Zaku and not Abumi, so I'll call him Zaku.)**

**Vs.**

**Aburame Shino**

"This isn't going to be a fair fight," Arielle said.

"Why? Because this 'Zaku' guy can't use his arms?" Kas asked.

"No. Because Shino's just that good," Arielle said with a grin. "There's little anyone could do against him. Even me. I wouldn't want to be in the arena with Shino."

"I've seen Shino fight once," Phoenix said. "It was amazing, but I'd never want to fight that either."

"What kind of fighter is Shino then?" Kas wondered.

"You don't remember from the forest?" When Kas shook his head, Arielle just smiled. "You'll see," she said mysteriously.

Hayate coughed as he held out his hands. "Fighters, step up."

Shino had his hands in his coat pockets, Zaku's hands in bandages. Zaku was smirking while Shino looked impassive. "We'll now begin the second match," Hayate said. "Are both fighters ready?"

There was a nod from Shino and Zaku just continued to smirk.

"Begin."

Shino stared at Zaku. "If you fight me here, you'll never be able to fight again," he warned. "It'd be best if you retired."

Zaku gave a short laugh. "This one moves, somehow," he said, moving one of his arms as if that was what Shino was referring to. He crouched into a fighting stance. "One arm is good enough for you!"

Arielle chuckled. "That idiot thinks Shino meant he couldn't win because of his arms."

"When in reality, Shino was referring to something else," Phoenix agreed.

Zaku charged at Shino and threw a hit with his good arm, but Shino merely held up his forearm and blocked it. "You can't beat me with just one arm," Shino said.

"Stop talking back!" Zaku shouted, opening his palm. "Take this! Air Slicer!"

There was a point blank explosion that threw up smoke. Shino was thrown, rolling to the side from the impact. At that range, there was hardly time for him to block it.

Arielle smirked. "Shino's bluffing. That attack didn't hit him as hard as we think."

Kas gave her an incredulous look. "He took that at point blank range."

"Yeah, but I saw his chakra flare at the last moment," Phoenix said. "He should be fine."

Zaku shut his working hand and shut. "Come on," he taunted. "Stand up." He saw Shino's outline slowly being to rise to his feet, but something was wrong. He was completely covered head to toe in something dark. A few seconds later, Shino simply rose as if nothing happened. Then Zaku, as everyone else, began to wildly look around.

"Those are…insects?" Kas asked, seeing some scuttling around on Shino, while others buzzed around in the arena.

"Yup." Arielle nodded proudly. "That's what ate up all the spider webs we were trapped in. Shino can summon insects. Did you forget Sebby?"

"I-I guess I did. Shino never really stood out back at the Academy. He was always in the background," Kas said. "I never noticed him or his jutsu."

Arielle was still grinning. "Wait. The best part is coming!"

"But, why are they coming out of his skin?" Kas wondered. "And isn't that painful?"

"Just wait," Arielle sang.

"Hey!" Zaku called, disgusted. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?!" He glared at Shino harshly, only to turn and gape. Behind him was a giant swarm of insects, all scurrying towards him. Thousands of them approached Zaku, who was frozen in fear.

"These little guys are called Kikai Bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consume its chakra," Shino explained. "If I attack you with this large army, you might never be able to fight again." He didn't react as Zaku turned a harsh glare to him. "If you don't want that to happen, give up. That's your only option. If you use that move with your left hands, I'll make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs, I'll attack you. There is no escape. You cannot make it through a situation like this." He raised his hands in a seal. "You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end."

Zaku glared at Shino, the insects getting closer and closer to him.

"There's no escape," Phoenix smirked. "That's why Arielle doesn't want to fight someone like Shino. How exactly do you fight someone that can corner you at every turn? It's almost impossible."

Arielle laughed. "This was over before it started."

Zaku was trembling in anger, eyes wild in rage. He roared as he raised his arm into the air and made a fist, pointing it at Shino and opening his hand. "Don't underestimate me!" He threw out his other hand, the one that wasn't working, and aimed it at the Kikai Bugs. Shino lowered his seal, making Zaku smirk. He struggled a bit, but managed to open the palm on his ruined arm and outstretched it. "You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end, right?" He mocked. "Right?!"

"I thought his arm was ruined!" Arielle cried.

"He could have been faking, but Shino's still got this," Phoenix shrugged. "Just give it a minute."

Zaku roared, and his arms began to leak chakra. It was like he was charging a move, but suddenly, he stopped and lowered his arms, wincing in pain.

"And there's the closer," Phoenix began to clap. "And here we all are thinking this Zaku guy had Shino on the ropes."

Kas shook his head slowly. "W-Wait, what? Did you know Shino was going to win?"

Phoenix tapped her temple. "Chakra vision, remember? I can see underneath people. I can see their chakra levels and such, so if someone is about to die, or is someone is losing chakra, or even if someone is charging attacks, I can see it."

Arielle just shrugged. "I just know Shino better than most people."

Zaku looked down at his palm, seeing Kikai Bugs leaking from the little hole in his palm. He glared over his shoulder as Shino appeared behind him. "When I told you your only option was to give up, I told the insects to block those annoying air holes with their bodies, and for them to stay still." Zaku gasped as Shino continued. "This is what a true trump card is."

"Shut up!" Zaku roared, turning to deliver a hit. Shino was faster, using his knuckle to knock Zaku back and send him skidding across the floor.

Arielle grinned. "I told you this was over before it started. Shino stayed four steps ahead this whole time."

Hayate inspected Zaku as Shino stood and waited. He already knew he had won; he was just waiting for Hayate to call it. Hayate easily concealed his shock at seeing what had become of Zaku. There was little anyone could do to help Zaku now. Maybe there could be reconstruction done… "It seems that this match is over," Hayate finally said. "Winner: Aburame Shino."

Arielle and Phoenix slapped high fives. "Called it!"

Kas was like everyone else, horrified. "How did he-"

"It's…" Arielle hummed. "Hard to explain. It might gross you out but-"

"Shino's an Aburame," Iruka took over. "In his clan, they work out a sort of symbiotic relationship with insects. The insects live inside their bodies since birth and make a nest out of their host, and then the Aburame are able to use the insects to fight. The insects are controlled with the Aburame's mind: they understand each other and work as partners. While the host feeds chakra to the insects for food, the host has their own personal army living within them. Shino is a part of that clan, and therefore has an affinity for techniques like that."

"The beauty of it is that the insects can form either the perfect offense or defense," Arielle added. "Plus, since he can hold so many in his body, he's a walking army."

Kas shivered slightly. "That's actually a pretty good clan move, even though it's a bit creepy."

Arielle shrugged. "It works for him."

Hayate coughed. "I'd like to move on to the next match," he called, turning to the screen. It blinked to life and two more names appeared.

**Tsurugi Misumi**

**Vs.**

**Kankuro**

"This is perfect," Phoenix murmured. "Not only do we not have to fight Kankuro, but now we can learn about him."

"And see what that freaky thing on his back is," Arielle agreed. _'It has to be a weapon of some sort. A sword or something. Then again, it could be a scroll. I don't have a clue.'_

"Luckily, he doesn't have a crack at you two," Kas said. "But just look around. Everyone wants to know what Kankuro is about."

"If they're smart, they'll learn from this," Phoenix said. _'Show us what you got Kankuro.'_

"Unlike Yoroi, I'm not going easy on you just because you're a kid," Misumi taunted.

"Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over," Kankuro replied. "So give up."

Misumi narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll finish this quickly as well."

Kankuro put a hand on the strap of the wrapped package and snapped it, some of the bandages falling off in the process. "Then," Kankuro began as more bandages fell off. "I'll have to finish the match fast as well." He put his hand on top of the object wrapped in bandages with a confident smirk.

Hayate nodded. "Then we'll begin the third match."

"I won't let you do anything," Misumi declared as soon as Hayate called it. He charged at Kankuro and flung his arm out, but Kankuro blocked it, putting them at a stalemate. Misumi smirked at the position, his limbs beginning to expand and wrap around Kankuro's body, shocking the other male. Misumi's arm winded around Kankuro until it was wrapped around his neck, his legs and other arm constricting Kankuro's movements. Whatever Kankuro was holding was sent to the floor.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is that?" Arielle questioned. "He went all wiggly!"

"It's almost like he doesn't have bones," Kas murmured.

"I can take my joints off their hinges and use my chakra to control my loosened body," Misumi explained. "That's why I can strangle you until your bones break. Unless you give us, I'll continue to strangle you. I don't know what kinds of tools you use, but there's no point to them if I immobilize your body like this. I can break your neck as well. Hurry up and give up."

Kankuro smirked. "No."

"Do you want to die?" Misumi asked, increasing the pressure.

"Idiot. You're the one who's going to die," Kankuro grunted.

_SNAP!_

Kankuro's head hung limply, his neck broken. Misumi looked like he was smirking as Kankuro's body went lifeless.

"Oh shit," Arielle cursed. "Kankuro's dead!"

"Misumi snapped his neck like a twig," Kas growled. "It was a hopeless match in the beginning."

Phoenix shook her head. "I refuse to believe Kankuro went out like that."

"His neck is boken," Arielle pointed out. "And I actually feel bad for him. He wasn't that bad of a person…well he was, but-"

"Arielle, he isn't dead," Phoenix cut her off.

"His neck just got snapped," Kas reminded. "I doubt there's a way to survive that."

Phoenix smiled. "Just watch."

Hayate grimaced, but he knew what it meant. That's what these exams could do to a person. Death was a price.

"Damn it," Misumi muttered to himself. "You idiot. I got carried away and broke it." However, he froze when he heard another sound. Multiple sounds actually, coming from the body. And on the ground were pieces of…skin? No-that was wood. Wait, wood?

Kankuro's head snapped up and turned all the way around. The skin around his right eye was cracked, as was the skin around the rest of his face, and there was a large eye staring up at Misumi. "W-What?" Misumi gasped.

"Now," Kankuro said, his voice sounding broken and distorted. "It's my turn."

"What the fuck!" Arielle exclaimed. "What the fuck is this?!"

"It was a dummy," Phoenix guessed. "Maybe Kankuro's been a dummy this whole time."

Arielle covered her mouth to cover her giggle.

An appendage burst out of Kankuro's sleeve, and arm-like appendage, and wrapped around Misumi's body. Whatever the thing was, it burst out of clothes like the ones Kankuro was wearing and seemingly latched onto its opponent, trapping Misumi in an unbreakable hold. It raised its head, revealing a dark brown face with three eyes that were rolling around everywhere.

"A marionette!" Misumi exclaimed.

The wrapped object, now everyone was guessing it was a body, began to wriggle around, until a hand shot out, still grasping a bandage. Unwrapping himself, Kankuro crouched a few feet away, hand a light with chakra. On his fingers were little strings that were attached to the puppet.

"So that's what he did," Kas realized. "At some point, maybe before the match started or sometime before Misumi grabbed him, Kankuro switched places with the doll to give the illusion that the doll was Kankuro and that Kankuro was the doll. He must have been throwing his voice or something, or had a communicator in the doll so that he could speak through it. Then, he waited for the right moment to spring a trapped marionette onto Misumi. I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a genius move."

"Those are string of some sort. Chakra strings I'm guessing," Phoenix observed. "He's like- no he _is _a puppeteer."

The thing squeezed Misumi tighter, making him choke. "I-I give," he gasped out. However, his eyes bulged as he was squeezed even tighter.

"You can become softer if I break your bones," Kankuro mocked.

Misumi fell backwards, the puppet landing on top of him. Hayate put a hand up. "Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro."

Arielle sighed. "Aw man! I wanted to fight him, though not with a skill like that."

"Yeah," Phoenix nodded. "You saw how clever that was. It'd be almost impossible to tell which one is the real one. Unless you can see the chakra strings and Kankuro's whole chakra itself, you're screwed."

Kas rolled his eyes. "That means you're one of those select few who could see it, whatever kind of move that was."

"The Puppet Technique," Iruka said quietly. "Only a few people specialize in that. It requires a great amount of chakra control. Like a weapon, a person can control a human sized marionette as if it were a true person. Since they're puppets, they can be modified in any way to fit the user."

"That's something that can be useful," Phoenix said. "It'd be like a tag-team battle. The only difference is that you and your opponent would be perfectly in sync."

Arielle grinned. "I can't wait for our turns!"

"Even if you end up fighting each other?" Kas questioned.

Arielle pouted. "I'm sure it won't happen. I think fate is going to have us fight in the Finals."

Hayate coughed. "Moving along, we'll now begin the fourth match."

**Yamanaka Ino **

**Vs.**

**Kurimuzon Phoenix**

"Uh-huh," Phoenix said slowly, observing the screen. "Um, can I have a different opponent?" She called. "I'm not scared or anything, but I kinda want a challenge and…y'know…can I fight like, Neji or Arielle, or Lee or something? Do I have to fight her?"

"You have to," Hayate stressed. "Either that or you forfeit the match and we declare Yamanaka Ino the winner and she moves on to the Third Exam."

Phoenix sighed. She didn't want to lose, but she didn't want to be bored. She did this to try and challenge herself, but that was going to be a problem. Stupid fate deciding bulletin board. "Fiiiiiiiiine. I'll fight Ino."

"Phoenix, can you promise me that you will at least give her five minutes in the ring?" Arielle asked. "Just five?"

"…Make it two minutes and minimal bleeding and I'll try," Phoenix said seriously.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "I love how you're talking about me like I'm not here."

"Excuse me. Important people talking," Arielle said to her. She turned back to Phoenix. "Anyways, two minutes, and no blood. Promise?"

"I guess," Phoenix shrugged, hopping down into the ring, waiting as Ino calmly took the stairs.

Ino glared at the girl across from her. It wasn't that she _hated _Phoenix, she just hated her upbringing. Phoenix was always the center of attention at the Academy and even now. Everyone wanted to get to know her. Boys liked her and girls always wanted to be her friend, everyone wanted to talk to her, everyone had nothing but good things to say _about _her…she just had it easy. Whereas Ino had to struggle in her training and studies to her noticed for even the simplest of things.

"Are both combatants ready?" Hayate coughed.

Ibiki leaned forward a bit. _'Alright Kurimuzon Phoenix. Show me what you can do.'_

'_That's one of Iruka's genin,'_ Anko realized. _'The one Ibiki and his assistant wanted to meet when they finished the Second Exam. Wonder what she's done to get Ibiki so interested in her.'_

Ino nodded.

Phoenix hummed. "Let's just get to it, mkay?"

"Begin."

Ino rushed Phoenix, pulling out shuriken. She jumped into the air and tossed them at Phoenix, who simply sidestepped them and folded her arms. Ino landed and charged at her, thinking hand to hand was best. She aimed a right hook at Phoenix. "Take this!"

Phoenix caught her fist, looking bored. "I thought you were ready." She tossed Ino's fist back and waited.

Ino glared, trying a low kick. Phoenix hopped over it easily, letting go of Ino's fist to step back a few steps. Phoenix brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did we start yet?" she mocked. "I zoned out."

"Hyah!" Ino used Phoenix's distraction to punch her dead in the face.

"Seriously." Phoenix said as if nothing happened. "We started, yes?"

Ino retracted her fist, shocked. "You-You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Ino growled, backing up a few steps. _'This chick!'_

Phoenix smirked, cracking her neck. "My turn."

She moved so fast that Ino had trouble keeping up with her. One second, Phoenix was smirking at her, but the next, there was pain in her jaw. "Did _you _feel _that?"_ Phoenix asked sweetly.

Ino grabbed her cheek. That blow really hurt! And she didn't even see Phoenix move!

Phoenix rushed her again, disappearing from sight. Ino looked over her left shoulder, seeing Phoenix smirking at her. Phoenix launched her foot upwards, catching Ino in the side. Ino went flying, but she caught herself on her hands and rolled away from the next hit. Phoenix's fist hit the ground, but Phoenix looked up and chased Ino down. Ino was hard pressed to keep dodging her attacks, Phoenix relentlessly pursuing her. Ino ducked under the next hit, only for Phoenix to smirk and roundhouse kick her.

"Hah! You go Phee! Kick her blonde ass!" Arielle cheered.

"You can do it Phoenix! Don't let her psych you out!" Kas shouted down as well.

"GO INO!" Choji screamed, chip crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"Choji, that won't help," Shikamaru said.

Choji turned to him. "Yeah, but…I mean, Ino can still-"

"She can't," Shikamaru cut him off. "I know she can't. Not against someone like Phoenix. Maybe against someone else, but not Phoenix. I told her not to try and fight Arielle, but I forgot about Phoenix. In all honesty, I think Phoenix is the one who we'd need to watch for. Hiding in the background with that smile on her face all the time…I always thought that Phoenix was stronger than she looked. And then she goes and takes on a _jounin_. Something like this must be child's play to her."

"B-But Ino can-" Choji began.

"I don't even think _that _can help her," Shikamaru interrupted, knowing where Choji was going. "I know Phoenix may seem cocky, but at the same time, I know she's expecting something from Ino. Something that's going to surprise her, and Phoenix has a way to counter it. Whether she knows what Ino is going to do or not, Phoenix is prepared for something."

This time, Choji had nothing to say.

Asuma said nothing watching the two girls in the arena. To be honest, Ino needed to train a bit more than she had been doing lately. She was strong, but Asuma knew that Phoenix was stronger. Not just from what Iruka told him about everyone on his team, but from what Asuma heard around the village. In fact, now that he thought about it, Iruka's whole team was considerably stronger.

_~Flashback~_

"_Iruka!" Asuma called, making the brown-haired tokubetsu turn._

"_Huh? Oh! Asuma!" Iruka bowed. "How have you been handling your new genin?"_

"_They're fine. A little bit of trouble, but I like them. Though I never got to congratulate you on your promotion. I meant to, but I never had a chance."_

_Iruka smiled. "Well, Kakashi pushed me to go for it and I guess I surprised myself. I've always underestimated myself when it comes to my skills," he admitted._

_Asuma clapped him on the shoulder. "You need to be more confident in yourself." He took a drag of his cigarette. "By the way, I heard that you got yourself some genin too."_

_He nodded. "Yes. They're my first team and I'm a bit nervous. I may have taught them but the field is much different than anything I've ever taught."_

"_Hmm. Who did you get placed with?"_

"_Yukiokami Arielle, Kurimuzon Phoenix, and Sebasuchan Kasutieru," Iruka answered._

_Asuma rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure I recognize those names."_

"_No need. It's fine really. I admit they aren't from a special clan or anything, but they do have talent. But even so…I don't know."_

"_What is it?"_

"_They just scare me sometimes."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, when I first started teaching them, chakra control wasn't a problem. In fact, I ended up teaching them the water walk technique only a few days after they were assigned to me. Believe it or not, they mastered it within four to five hours. And each of them individually are special. Arielle is the strongest and can be the quietest person I've ever met. Phoenix is…well, she's a genius, even if she doesn't know it herself. And Kas is a genjutsu specialist and really fast. In all honesty, they're advancing faster than I can keep up with. I really hope I don't run out of things to teach them."_

_Asuma contained his shock, instead taking another drag. "They sound…interesting. But don't worry. I think you'll be just fine teaching them. You've always been good at teaching."_

_Iruka blushed, rubbing his scar. "T-Thank you Asuma."_

_As Iruka walked away, Asuma pondered what he was just told. "The water walk technique mastery in five hours? That's better than most chuunin can accomplish."_

* * *

"…_and she jumped out the third floor vent!" Kotetsu exclaimed. _

"_Of T&amp;I?" Izumo raised an eyebrow at his friend. "No one escapes from there if they aren't supposed to."_

"_Izumo, I swear, she jumped out of there! I saw it! And then the other two burst out and darted off! Ibiki looked pissed! You could hear him roaring from miles away!"_

"_I don't believe you," Genma deadpanned. "There is__**no way **__three genin broke in and out of T&amp;I."_

_Asuma looked up. He had been wondering about that for some time. Everywhere he went, he heard a different story and never found out the truth._

"_They did! You can __**try **__and ask Ibiki, but he won't say anything more on the matter. I think he's embarrassed, and a little bit pissed. Or, you can go find Iruka and ask him about it. It was his genin after all," Kotetsu explained._

_Genma twirled his senbon around in his mouth. "I think we should ask him, since you clearly don't know what you're talking about-IRUKA!"_

_Asuma flinched. Genma was way too loud, louder than Anko if he wanted to be._

"_What the-Genma, what do you want now? " Iruka asked, irritated._

"_What happened with you genin? Kotetsu here thinks that they broke out of T&amp;I-"_

"_They did."_

_Asuma could just feel the jaws dropping. He had more composure than the rest of them however._

"_It's all true. They told me exactly what happened. They were trying to get a message to me when I was falsely imprisoned and the only way to get to me was to go through T&amp;I. Long story short, they were caught after they got me the message, but Phoenix climbed through the air-vents and jumped out once she reached the end. Arielle and Kas evaded capture by the guards, and they even stole ANBU tactical gear."_

"_B-B-But how did they-"_

"_It alludes me too. They're my genin and I didn't even think that they could accomplish something like that," Iruka said. "I have to figure out new things to teach them before they start to lag in their training."_

_Iruka wasn't one to lie, so Asuma could only take his word._

_~Flashback End~_

Choji had too high hopes for Ino. She couldn't win this. Not against Phoenix.

In the arena, Phoenix cracked her knuckles. "Are you gonna take this seriously? If you aren't you might as well give up and stop wasting my time."

Ino growled. "I would _hate _to waste your precious time Phoenix. What, is this too easy for you?"

"Um…not be rude, but yes this kinda is. And I'd hate to embarrass you."

"Would you really? You never seemed to care before."

"The hair dye thing was a dare! Arielle made me do it-"

"Not that!" Ino shouted. "You always embarrass me! Everything you've done, you've always done it so perfectly and it made the rest of us look like slobs! Ever since you came here, everything was so easy for you! You never had to work for it!"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "I'm…sorry?"

"You should be! Always making everyone so impressed with you, always getting everyone on your side, everyone always wanting to do things for you, show you things, help you improve. Giving you everything you wanted and rushing to get it just because you _pouted _or whined about it." Ino remember the years at the Academy. _All _of them. And in every year, Phoenix was always the center of attention, and everyone wanted to get on her good side. And for what? Why was she so special?

_~Flashback~_

"_Yes! I love combat day!" Eight-year-old Naruto cheered as the class rushed outside. "We always learn something cool!"_

"_Or mess it up completely and look ridiculous," Arielle grumbled, crossing her arms._

"_Aw, don't be so negative Arielle," Phoenix said. "You always get it right regardless."_

"_What about me?" Naruto asked._

"…_You try?"_

_Naruto frowned. "Aw man! That was mean!"_

_Iruka clapped his hands. "Alright everyone. Today we're learning a disarm move."_

"_We're taking off each other's arms?!" Someone exclaimed, horrified._

"_No," Iruka answered calmly. "We're learning how to take a weapon from someone when they're holding one against you. Watch." It was a simple move. A backwards elbow jab, a duck, a reverse twist as they grabbed the wrist, then jerking the knee up and rolling backwards, getting up, and pointing the weapon back at the enemy. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put you into pairs, then I'll show you one more time and you try to copy it. Don't worry if you can't get it the first time."_

_The class was quickly handed practice blade and split into pairs. The first person was instructed to take the weapon and hold it against their partner's throat. Their partner was to do the move Iruka showed them successfully, but without enough force to harm the other._

"_Hey Sasuke?" Phoenix asked, having been partnered with him. "If I hurt you, will you say something?"_

"_You won't," Sasuke said confidently._

"_Okay…"_

"_Begin!" Iruka called._

_Phoenix jabbed her elbow back, hearing Sasuke grunt softly, and duck, twisting out of his hold and grabbing his wrist before he could react. She jerked her knee up, making him lose his grip on the weapon, which she grabbed with her free hand and instead back flipped, pointing the practice weapon at Sasuke._

"_Wow!" Arielle cheered. "You go Phoenix!"_

"_That was cool," Shikamaru agreed._

_Iruka nodded. "Phoenix, you executed that perfectly. The only thing was that you performed a back flip, not a back roll."_

_Phoenix ducked her head, blushing. "W-Was I not supposed to?"_

"_You performed it to your standards, which was effective for __**you **__so I can excuse it," Iruka answered. "You and Sasuke switch roles. The rest of you try and perform the combo yourselves."_

_Ino glared at Phoenix and shuddered, turning back to Shino. "Alright Bug Boy. Let's get through this."_

_Shino just stared at her._

_Ino made a face. "Here. Take the kunai."_

_Ino tried to perform the move best she could, but she just couldn't get the twist right. Out of everyone, she and Naruto were the only ones who kept getting it wrong. So the two blondes were paired together to try and work out the right way to pull it off._

"_Ow! Ino, you aren't supposed to kick me!" Naruto hissed, rubbing his ankle. "That's not fair!"_

"_Ino, you shouldn't kick Naruto. That isn't very effective if an enemy has you at blade point." Iruka turned to the class. "Does anyone know how to help them get it right?"_

_A hand shyly shot into the air. "Um…Ino should shift her weight during the twist and duck so that she can get the weapon," Phoenix answered nervously._

_Iruka nodded. "Precisely that."_

"_Wow! How'd you know Phoenix?" One girl breathed._

"_It…It just came to me. You shift your weight to knock your opponent off balance and that helps you to get the weapon," Phoenix explained shyly._

_Ino internally seethed. She knew that. It was just harder to do. Some things were easier said than done, as in this case. But of course, Phoenix had to be right, and everyone had to acknowledge the fact.._

_~Valentine's Day~_

"_Just go tell her."_

"_I will!"_

"_Today maybe?"_

"_I can do it!"_

"_Then why aren't you telling her?"_

"…_Shut up!"_

_Nine-year-old Shikamaru sighed irritably. "Kiba, if you don't tell her, she'll accept someone else's Valentine."_

"_I know!" Kiba yelled. "It isn't easy you know!"_

"_Then how come some of the other boys told her?" Naruto asked. "Even I told her!"_

"_I said: shut up!"_

"_Just ask her to be your Valentine," Shino said. "The worse she can do is give you a black eye like she gave you that one time when-"_

"_It isn't that simple! Besides, she's the prettiest girl in class and I don't know how to talk to her!" Kiba admitted._

"_Just give her the chocolate and ask her," Shikamaru said irritably. "She'll either say yes, or say no. Now hurry up!"_

"_If you can't give her the chocolate, can I have it?" Choji asked, munching on his third chocolate bar._

"_No! I'm giving it-"_

"_Here."_

_The boys paused, looking at Ino who held out roses to Kiba. "Take them."_

_Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

"_Valentine's Day. Here." She wanted to get this over with. She had been teased enough by the other girls for even __**considering **__giving them to Kiba, but it wasn't her fault! She was just being nice…really! She didn't like Kiba or anything…_

"_Why are you giving these to me?"_

"_Because it's Valentine's Day."_

_Kiba cautiously took the flowers from Ino. "Thanks…I guess?"_

"_Don't guess!" Naruto clapped him on the back. "Now you can really go talk to Phoenix!"_

"_What?"_

"_Now you can give her flowers __**and **__chocolate!"_

"_Why would I-" Kiba paused. "Wait a minute, I think Naruto just had a good idea!"_

"_Thank you! …Hey!"_

_Kiba grinned and ran over to where Phoenix was sitting under a tree reading a book. She had a nice sized pile of candies and cards beside her, an open box of chocolate halfway empty as she lifted another piece to her lips. He paused and shifted on his feet nervously. How to do this right…_

_Fortunately, Akamaru took care of it, grabbing the flowers in his teeth and padding over to Phoenix, nudging her knees. She out her book down and smiled, scratching him behind the ears. "Aw roses! Come to give me a present Akamaru?"_

_The little dog yipped, climbing into her lap and dropping the flowers. Phoenix rubbed his head while she toyed with a petal on a rose. "They're so pretty!"_

_Kiba kneeled in front of her, holding out a heart-shaped box. "Um…here. These are for you too."_

_Phoenix looked up and smiled. "That's so sweet of you."_

"_It's…It's Valentine's Day, and…I wanted to uh, I wanted to know if-"_

"_YOU'RE BLOWING IT MAN!" Naruto shouted._

"_I said SHUT UP!" Kiba shouted back._

"_Yes."_

_Kiba jumped. "Huh?"_

"_I'll be your Valentine. That's what you were asking right?"_

"_Um…yeah."_

"_Then I accept." She carefully put his present on top of her book and stood, giving Kiba a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Kiba."_

_Ino hated Phoenix in this moment. Hated all the boys for liking her, hated all the girls for wanting to befriend her, hated all the teachers who complimented her on her skills; she just hated Phoenix._

_~Flashback End~_

"So, because of some stupid stuff from the Academy that I don't really care about, you hate me?" Phoenix asked. "That makes no sense."

"I hate you for being so perfect! For never having to work! For living the easy life when I had to struggle! You don't know pain or hardships! All you know is smooth sailing, don't you! Nothing is ever wrong in your life, is it?! Everything is so easy and perfect!"

Phoenix clenched her fist, biting her lip so hard that she drew blood. "You…**bitch."**

"Oh damn," Arielle bit her lip. "Ino pushed the button."

Naruto turned to her. "What button?"

"Just…it's not a good button." She turned to the arena. "NO MERCY PHOENIX!"

"Ino," Phoenix said, breathing slowly. "Imagine yourself, about four years old. It's nighttime. Your father is putting you to bed. He read you a story and kissed you goodnight and you're drifting off. So you go to sleep. Dream. Now wake up. Your father is shaking you, telling you that you need to leave. When you finally look around, you see your house in on fire. So your father picks you up and carries you outside. He tries to shield your eyes from it, but you still see it. People are _burning alive _right in front of you. You see people, and see their skin melting off, see charred skeletons of men, women, and children everywhere. Keep that image in your mind. Now, have that image burned into your mind and as the years go by, you can't forget it. The screams, the smell of burning flesh, just seeing people you've met being burnt where they stand. Every time you close your eyes when you go to sleep, you see that nightmare. When your try to dream something happy, it turns into that same horrible nightmare. The people you know presently begin to burn alive in front of you, screaming about why you haven't saved them or why you let this happen." Phoenix glared at her. "I live with that every day of my life. I see that when I close my eyes and try to sleep. I barely get enough sleep as it is; I get maybe three hours of sleep a night. To say that I don't know hardship…" she chuckled bitterly. "That's it Ino. I was going to be nice, but screw that. I'm not gonna show you any mercy." Phoenix pulled out her staff and got into a battle pose. "Sakura really stepped up in the Forest of Death. Will you be able to do the same?"

Ino glared harshly at the girl across from her and bowed her head. She felt bad now, imganing horrible things happening to her friends and family and it chilled her to the bone. "So you'd rather fight Sakura then me? Why? What makes her so special? A haircut?" She pulled out a kunai and held it up to her ponytail. "I can do that too!"

Phoenix just shook her head. Petty. "Are you gonna challenge me now?"

Ino threw the strands of her hair to the ground. "I'm not holding back."

Phoenix charged at her, holding her staff at the ready. Ino smirked, getting into position. _'Too easy.'_

"Shikamaru, she's gonna do it!" Choji exclaimed.

"I told you," Shikamaru said. "Now let's see how it plays out. I still think Phoenix planned for this."

"Don't let her trick you Phoenix!" Kas shouted.

"You got this!" Naruto agreed.

"KICK HER BLONDE ASS BACK TO THE FOREST PHOENIX!" Arielle shouted.

Phoenix flew through seals for a jutsu. "Fire Style: Flash Fan Jutsu!" She blew a fan of flame from her mouth, igniting the strands and quickly incinerating them. However, Ino wasn't concerned. In fact, she had expected it. She had the opening she needed. _'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'_

Phoenix's eyes went blank. Ino's body went rigid. However, Ino stood stock straight and Phoenix kept running.

"What happened? Ino should have taken over!" Choji scratched his head. "Did it not work?"

"It worked," Shikamaru said. "But as I thought, Phoenix had a plan for it. I don't know how, but she countered it, maybe even overcame it."

"Hah!" Arielle chuckled, drawing Shikamaru's attention. "That's because Phoenix has her own special jutsu. Her body stays in whatever motion she leaves her state of mind in while her mind goes off and does…whatever she wants. Even taking over someone else or influencing them to do what she wants."

Choji's eyes went wide. "That means-"

Shikamaru nodded gravely. "Phoenix just sent Ino's jutsu right back at her."

**~Mind~ **

"**Ugh…where am I?" Ino shook her head and stood carefully. "Did I take over her body?"**

"**Um, no." Phoenix' voice floated around her, but she couldn't find the other girl. It was too dark. She couldn't see a thing. "I kinda expected something like this. Arielle told me about her suspicions of what happened during the First Exam. Doing this just now only confirmed it."**

"**Where are you?!" Ino shouted into the inky darkness. "What did you do to me?"**

"**The same thing you tried to do to me," Phoenix answered, though Ino still couldn't find her. "I only did it better."**

**Ino's eyes widened. "You mean-"**

"**Exactly." Two large circles opened up in front of her. Ino watched as Phoenix's body was sprinting toward her. "Welcome to your mind Ino. And I'm in control of it."**

~Arena~

Phoenix stood in Ino's body, spreading her arms straight out. How easy it was. She noticed what Ino was doing when she had set her hair on fire. He used the cover her fire provided to start her own jutsu, and here she was, in Ino's body. This match was about to be over sooner than she expected.

She watched her body get closer and closer until she felt pain in her…Ino's stomach. It hurt, not as much as it should have since her body was reacting without a mind to guide it or to tell it how much strength to use. But she lowered Ino' defenses enough to where he was going to be in pain.

'_Fight…Fight…Fight…Fight,'_ was the general feeling that Phoenix's body was experiencing. There wasn't much else floating around, just that one general feeling of having a task to do.

* * *

"**Get out of my mind!" Ino shouted at Phoenix.**

"**Why should I? Wouldn't you have done the same thing to me?"**

"**Stop this! Get out!"**

"**Aw, what's the matter? You can dish it, but you can't take it?"**

**Ino flushed in embarrassment at being figured out. "I said, get out!"**

* * *

"Ino! Get out of there!" Choji shouted. "Why isn't she listening?! She's letting herself get beaten!"

"…I think what her friend said was right," Asuma finally spoke. "That Phoenix girl apparently has a jutsu similar to Ino's, just…different, in a way. Ino's body falls and she's unable to use it anymore, but it looks like Phoenix has exercised some limit of control over her vacant body; she doesn't leave it vulnerable."

"So…Ino's trapped?" Choji asked.

"Unless Ino can find a way to beat Phoenix at a mind game…"Shikamaru didn't need to finish.

Iruka watched the battle with interest. _'So, she's worked on that jutsu of hers enough to where she can take control like Ino can…a useful skills, especially since Phoenix has a sort of control on what her body does. She may even be able to control her body while her mind isn't in it if she trains it a bit more. I just hope she doesn't get overconfident.'_

"Arielle, answer something for me," Kas murmured.

Arielle turned her head slightly. "Yeah?"

"That nightmare Phoenix was talking about…how does she do it? Go everyday smiling and acting like nothing's wrong? How can she even use fire jutsu knowing that's the thing that caused that nightmare? Why does she act like she's perfectly fine, when she's afraid?"

Arielle sighed. "Phoenix is…stronger than she looks. If she does manage to fall asleep, she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night and has trouble falling back asleep, sometimes she doesn't even go back to sleep. But in the morning, she just smiles and acts like nothing is wrong, like the day is just going to get better. She just smiles that…stupidly sweet smile and goes about her day as if nothing is wrong…I couldn't do it. I don't know a person who can."

* * *

**Ino felt dizzy. The large holes that served as her eyes, that were showing her what was going on were slowly closing, until she knew nothing but darkness. It consumed her, until there was nothing left.**

"Get up!"

Ino hissed, what remained of her hair being yanked harshly.

"Is that all you got? I released you so that we could have a fair fight." Phoenix dropped her to the ground. "Don't tell me you're all tuckered out."

Ino wiped her mouth. "No. I'm ready."

Phoenix sheathed her staff. "Alright. Let's go." She rushed the blonde again, this time intending on using just her fists. She may not have been as strong as Arielle, but she would manage. First, she did a sucker punch, easily catching the side of Ino's face. The other girl stumbled, but she held her ground, throwing up her leg and kicking Phoenix on the side of the head. Phoenix grunted from the blow, feeling a small dizzy spell coming over her, but she pressed forward, kneeing Ino in the stomach. That made Ino let her goand grasp her stomach. Phoenix kicked her away and jumped back, cracking her neck. Ino rushed her again, a kunai ready, and ducked lowly, sweep kicking Phoenix. Phoenix jumped over the kick and planted a hand on the ground, flipping backwards. Ino swiped at her with the kunai but Phoenix grabbed her arm, slamming her elbow into her forearm and forcing Ino to let it go and also tearing a scream from her throat. Phoenix then brought her knee up into Ino's stomach again, making her grunt in pain. Ino was finally released and staggered again, clutching her stomach.

Phoenix rubbed her temple. That kick disoriented her a bit, which was concerning. She also wanted to finish this as quickly as possible…and she had an idea.

Ino watched as Phoenix ran to the big statue and quickly climbed it without much difficulty, standing at the top. She flashed through hand signs and another Phoenix appeared beside her. "Ready?"

The clone nodded. "Ready."

They grabbed hands and jumped into the air. The clone twisted Phoenix in a large arc, gaining as much speed as she could as she twirled her original around, and then finally launched her at Ino at amazing speed. Phoenix shot her foot out and before Ino could blink, Phoenix's foot was planted in her cheek. She pushed off of Ino's cheek and launched herself into the air again flipped back numerous times before landing on the wall. She pushed off the wall and flung herself towards Ino, fist reared back. Ino threw up her forearm, but Phoenix's punch was too much. It collided with a harsh, wet thud, and made Ino fall to the ground.

Phoenix sighed. "Ino, give up right now. You're just getting beaten. I'm hurting you too much, and you're just getting embarrassed. Give up now, or else I can't guarantee I won't break something of yours."

"BREAK SOMETHING ANYWAYS!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. This wasn't Arielle's match and she wasn't going to listen to her violent suggestions just yet. "Forfeit the match."

Ino spit up some blood. "No…never!"

"BREAK HER LEGS!"

Phoenix lifted Ino into the air by the front of her shirt. "Fine. Suit yourself."

An uppercut sent Ino flying back, her shoulder throbbing in pain as she hit the ground the wrong way. Phoenix ran after her and grabbed her ankle, throwing her airborne. Phoenix jumped after her, managing to get behind her and deliver a spin kick to the back of her head. Ino bounced straight back, hitting the ground face first.

"THAT'S IT PHOENIX! YOU GOT THIS BABY! NOW FINISH THIS! SNAP HER SCRAWNY NECK!"

Kas sweat-dropped. "Arielle? I don't think Phoenix is allowed to kill her…please don't tempt her."

"I DON'T CARE! **DESTROY HER LIKE YOU PROMISED!"**

Naruto shuddered. "I really hope I don't have to fight Arielle," he whispered to Kas.

"I really hope Phoenix isn't listening to her."

"KICK HER IN THE FACE!"

Phoenix rushed Ino again as Ino staggered to her feet. Ino crouched and smirked. _'I've got her this time! Mind Transfer Jutsu!'_

'_This again?'_ Phoenix stopped mid-run and flew through her jutsu. _'Astral Detachment Spirit Projection!'_

Both girls froze, slumping to the ground. Slowly, 'Phoenix' got to her feet, 'Ino' following shortly after. 'Phoenix' looked down at her hands and feet and smirked. "I guess you couldn't plan for this."

'Ino' stood as well, looking at her own body. It only took a few seconds before she looked up and glared. "Get out of my body Ino."

Arielle gasped. "W-Wait, what? Ino took over Phoenix's body?!"

"And Phoenix took Ino's," Kas continued. "This could be a potential stalemate. They could hurt each other's bodies if they wanted to."

'Phoenix' smirked. "I'll give up your body if you give up the match."

'Ino's' eyes widened. "What?! No!"

"I can easily force you to give up. If I forfeit in your body, it's like you forfeit, and I win." She teasingly waved a hand at her. "Your choice."

'Ino' growled and pulled out a kunai. "You wanna play like that? How about I give you an ultimatum: you get out of my body, or I kill yours."

Shikamaru gasped. "She's crazy," he whispered. "She wouldn't…would she?"

Asuma couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know Phoenix like that. If she truly was a murderous psychopath that hid in a little girl's body, Asuma had no clue.

"Listen Ino. Here's your choice." The kunai blade was harshly pressed against a pale wrist. "If I kill your body, your consciousness has to take over mine. But, I can overpower your will. I can leave your body as soon as I cut your wrist. Then, I take my body back over and let your bleed out and die." She smirked. "Once I force your consciousness out of my body, it'll disappear, and you'll cease to exist."

"You're bluffing!"

She pressed the kunai deeper, making a small trickle of blood begin to fall. "Am I?"

A tanned hand slowly rose. "You wouldn't!"

She slowly dragged the kunai down. "If the cut gets any deeper, you'll die."

'Phoenix' was slowly losing resolve. "You…You-"

But her hesitation was all the opportunity that Phoenix needed. She quickly left Ino's body and went into her own. In her mind, Ino looked surprised and began fighting for control. But Phoenix easily overpowered her and kicked her out, opening her eyes. It was **disgusting **having to be in Ino's body, but she was finally out.

Phoenix watched as Ino slowly got to her feet, mouth bleeding. She sighed, going back over to the statue and climbing to the top. "I'm going to finish this now. Ino, prepare yourself, because this is last move of mine you'll see. I may not have photographic memory like Arielle, but at least I can remember enough of what I've seen to duplicate it without a Sharingan or the like. I had to modify this one for my own nature element, but believe me, it still has enough power." She held out her hand, fire beginning to form in her palm. "I haven't thought of a name yet, but I think I'll call it the Doragonburasuto no Jutsu (Dragon's Blast jutsu)."

"The Doragon-why does that move look familiar…wait a minute-PHOENIX YOU SLUT! I TOLD YOU **I **WANTED TO DO THAT MOVE!" Arielle seethed.

Phoenix blew her a kiss with her free hand. "I'll make it up to you, promise!" She turned back to the arena where Ino was trying to get to her. "Are you ready?"

Ino ran to the statue, beginning to try and climb it and get to Phoenix before she finished the move, but the fire is steadily getting bigger, the size of an orange in her palm. It began to blaze up and spark, steadily growing in size. _'Can't let her finish that move!'_

Phoenix smirked. "Too easy." Ino walked right into her trap. She knew Ino would chase her down and try to force her out of her move. If she had just stayed where she was, then Phoenix would have lost her concentration trying to hunt her down. This was too easy.

"_INO WAIT!"_ Choji shouted. Even he could see what Phoenix was planning.

"Oh no," Shikamaru whispered.

"It's over," Asuma agreed. "Ino has lost this battle."

Phoenix reared her arm back as Ino climbed the statue, getting closer and closer to Phoenix. Once she was in range, Phoenix let her arm fly. _"Katon: Doragonburasuto no Jutsu(_Fire Style: Dragon's Blast!)"

"**INO!**"

The only thing anyone could see was Ino's horrified face as the outermost part of the fireball touched her stomach. There was a huge explosion that threw up plumes of smoke and blinded everyone, sending people into coughing fits. But when it finally cleared, Phoenix was shaking out her smoking hand and Ino lie on the ground with a huge hole in her shirt near her stomach and scorch marks everywhere. There was a large dark circle mark on her stomach that was still smoking, and a piece of her shirt was on fire. She was still breathing, but it was obvious she was in too much pain to continue.

"T…The winner is Kurimuzon Phoenix," Hayate said once the smoke cleared.

Phoenix brushed back loose hair. "No doubt about it." She shook out her hand, which was still smoking from her jutsu.

* * *

"I knew she could do it," Kankuro murmured. "Her chakra was impressive. We could only feel the surface of it, but it's impressive."

"Tch. I guess," Temari said, watching Phoenix climb the stairs. "It's a shame though. I wanted to fight her after all that humiliation she and her team put us through."

"You still have a chance," Kankuro pointed out. "The other two still haven't fought yet. Maybe you can take it out on them."

"No. Remember? The big one automatically moves to the finals," Temari reminded. "All that's left is the pale one."

"I hoped to fight her as well," Gaara murmured. "But it looks like I missed my chance." His gaze turned to Arielle. "She however, is on the market."

"God job Phoenix," Kas gave her a clap on the back. "Then again, I was a little doubtful when she did…whatever it was she did to you, and you both kinda froze."

"The fact that you doubted me in the first place is what's insulting," Phoenix teased.

"I had full faith in you," Arielle said, throwing an arm around Phoenix. "I knew you could beat her blonde ass. But you broke your promise. You promised nothing over two minutes and no bleeding."

Phoenix turned back to where medics were putting Ino onto a stretcher. "She's…not bleeding at least."

Iruka chuckled. "I had full faith in you Phoenix. I'm impressed, especially with how you copied Lightning Edge. I don't think anyone was expecting that."

"I didn't exactly mean to copy Kakashi-sensei, but something in the back of my mind gave me the image of those seals and there it was."

Arielle sniffed. "It wasn't fair! I _told _you I was going to do that move!"

"I'm sorry." Phoenix wrapped her arms around Arielle. "Forgive me? I'll make it up to you, mkay?"

"Damn it. You're too cute to stay mad at. Fine. Make me a batch of cookies and we're even."

Kas rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Arielle started to glare over his shoulder. "Ugh. You."

Phoenix tried pulling away from the hug. "Who?"

"Your mutt," Arielle muttered, clinging to her.

Phoenix shoved her off and smiled. "Arielle, don't call him a mutt. He's my boy-"

"Don't say it out loud!"

"But it's the truth," Phoenix pointed out.

"Not if you don't say it out loud."

"I love how you're insulting me like I'm not here," Kiba said putting his arm around Phoenix.

Arielle brushed it off and rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm imagining that you're _not _here. Go away!"

Kiba rolled his own eyes and pecked Phoenix's cheek. "I knew you could do it. Complete faith in your skills."

"Because last time we sparred I nearly beat you?" She teased.

"Because I know your skills well enough to know you're a match for anyone in here," Kiba replied. "I'm sure you could beat anyone."

"Aw. Sweet," Phoenix leaned over and gave him a kiss in return.

"Ewwwwwww," Arielle made a face. "You two are so sappy! Not even cute sappy! Gross sappy!"

Phoenix pulled away to say something to Arielle, probably a harsh retort, but Phoenix started to cough. Not even a little cough, but she started to hack. She clutched her stomach in pain, her knees giving out. If Kiba hadn't had his arm around her, she would have collapsed.

"_**PHOENIX!"**_

**The glint of a kunai.**

**Blood.**

**A wicked smirk.**

**Akamaru lying on the floor.**

**Someone kneeling.**

**There were in a grey hoodie.**

**Bleeding from a stomach wound.**

**It was…it was…was that-**

"KIBA!"

"Phoenix, open your eyes!"

Phoenix gasped, clutching her stomach again. Damn it! There was pain. So much pain! She could barely think this pain was so intense. But she cracked open her eyes and slowly tried to stand.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked softly. "You blacked out and then you screamed for me. What happened?"

**Blood.**

"I-I had this weird…I think it was a vision," she explained. "About…Gaara." She looked at all her friends surrounding her. "Guys, this is serious. I _knew _I was right about my bad feeling. I-I just had the weirdest vision of blood and Gaara smirking and-and-Kiba was hurt, and there was-he had-"

"Take a breath," Iruka advised. "Phoenix, you might be a little too paranoid and your scared of Gaara and because Kiba's name still hasn't been-"

"I'm not scared of Gaara!" Phoenix hissed angrily, shocking them all. "I'm not scared of any of that! But people like him are out for blood! He'd do anything to win, I know he would!"

"Phoenix-"

"She's right," Arielle interrupted. "Nothing about Gaara sits well with me either. And you _know _that when Phoenix has a bad feeling, precautions need to be taken, but when I have the same feeling, it means something is wrong. Gaara and blood…those two things are enough to make anyone paranoid. Maybe even scared. Naruto, Kas, Kiba, yes even Pinkie, and myself. We haven't had our matches yet. Phoenix is safe because she just had hers, but the rest of us aren't. I want to fight Gaara, yes I admit it, but that's for my own personal reasons, and because I have confidence that I could fight him and either win or survive, but that's me personally. Everyone else…take caution."

Phoenix stood and placed her hands on Kiba's cheeks. "Kiba, swear to me that you'll forfeit if you have to fight him."

"Phoenix-"

"Okay, to hell with your pride!" Phoenix hissed quietly. "Kiba, Gaara might actually _kill _you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I just had the worst vision of Gaara and I know it was you who got hurt."

"Phoenix I can't just give up," Kiba whispered back, a bit harshly. "I would have come all this was for nothing! I'm not giving up! Not even for him!"

"But with your death an outcome, you'd still do it?!" Phoenix blinked away tears. "Kiba, promise me-"

"Phoenix-"

"_Promise me!" _Her tone was hard to ignore due to how heartbroken it was. "Promise me that you'll give up if you have to fight Gaara!"

Kiba bit his lip. He didn't want to upset her, but he also couldn't just lose without trying! Yet, Phoenix looked really torn up… "Phoenix…fine. I promise."

She turned to Kas. "Kas-"

"I won't promise," Kas said stubbornly. "I can't promise you that I'll forfeit."

"Kas-"

"No. That's final. I understand your worry, but I still have time to learn Gaara's moves. I'm moving directly to the Finals, remember? I'll use that time to prepare, but I'm not giving up."

Phoenix turned her eyes to Naruto. "Naruto, can you promise me?"

"I can't promise either," Naruto murmured. "I'm sorry Phoenix."

Phoenix then turned to Arielle. "I'm not making you promise. You're a stubborn bitch like that."

Arielle mockingly put a hand on her chest. "You wound me." It was meant to be a joke, yet no one laughed.

Phoenix didn't smile, instead sliding down the wall and sitting at the floor. The other four immediately felt horrible. Her worry was easy to understand, but they just couldn't give up. There were high stakes involved, but that was just the way of the ninja.

"Phoenix-"Arielle tried.

"Leave me alone. I wasted some chakra and I'm tired." She rested her head on her knees. Akamaru jumped from his perch and padded over to Phoenix, pressing his nose into her side. Phoenix didn't even look at the pup, just pulled her knees in tighter. It was obvious her vision wound her up, and the fact that her friends had ignored her had pissed her off.

"Phee-" Arielle began.

"Babe-" Kiba said at the same time.

"I said: I'm. Tired." There was no room for argument in her tone. Arielle and Kiba both backed off, afraid of angering her even more. Both of them knew better than that.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them, they failed to notice the thin stream of sand that slowly floated back to Gaara, the stream of sand that was gathering in his palm. Without taking his eyes off his target, which was Arielle, he let the sound filter back to him from what just happened.

"_I-I had this weird…I think it was a vision. About…Gaara. Guys, this is serious. I knew I was right about my bad feeling. I-I just had the weirdest vision of blood and Gaara smirking and-and-_ _Kiba was hurt, and there was-he had-"_

"_I'm not scared of Gaara! I'm not scared! But people like him are out for blood!_ _I'm not scared of any of that! He'd do anything to win, I know he would!"_

"_She's right. Nothing about Gaara sits well with me either. And you know that when Phoenix has a bad feeling, precautions need to be taken, but when I have the same feeling, it means something is wrong. Gaara and blood…those two things are enough to make anyone paranoid. Maybe even scared…take caution."_

Gaara slowly shook his head. "Fools," he said to himself. But he turned to Kankuro and Temari. "She's on to us. Phoenix," he elaborated. "She's beginning to get suspicious of us. Me, really, but she's getting too…concerned."

"Crow and I can make her disappear," Kankuro offered. "After this is over, we can-"

"Forget it. Let it go." Gaara formed two separate tiny balls of sand. "However, precautions must be taken." He let them fly, sending them over to Arielle and Phoenix, Arielle who was trying to coax an answer out of Phoenix and the latter of the two who seemed to be asleep. Gaara knew better though, still planting a 'bug' on her and her friend. They would be hard to detect, and were perfect for extended periods of time since they used so little chakra.

"But the brat does have a weakness," Temari murmured. "That other kid, the one in the hoodie, is one of her weaknesses. You saw how she freaked. I don't know what she had, but it's obvious that he means a lot to her."

"Okay. He's her weakness, we know that," Kankuro murmured. "However, she might not react knowing that he can protect himself. We need to show it. But how to expose it…" he snapped his fingers. "I got it! Give me a minute."

Temari watched him go, a question on her lips, but she said nothing as Kankuro swaggered away.

* * *

"Hey," Kankuro called.

Four heads turned, one just twitched, and Arielle glared at him. "What do you want?"

Kankuro stopped beside Kiba. "I came to talk, not with you though." He turned, placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "To your friend with the red cheeks."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Um…come again?" The shoulder touch thing was really started to creep him out.

"I wanted to…_get to know you better_," Kankuro smirked.

Phoenix looked up a bit, seeing Kiba uncomfortable and Kankuro looking all too pleased with himself. She narrowed her eyes; this did not sit well with her.

"Why me?" Kiba tried to back away, but Kankuro was being persistent.

"Well, because you interest me," Kankuro shrugged. "I go after things that interest me. And you're one of them." He smirked again. "You should be honored. I don't normally chase. I get chased." His hand slowly moved upwards, placing a hand on Kiba's cheek. "So-"

"Kankuro, you have three seconds to get your fucking hand off my boyfriend, turn the fuck around, and walk the fuck away or else," Phoenix threatened. "Get your sorry ass out of here. Now!"

Kankuro was shocked and tried not to let it show. Again, he didn't even see her move! "I was just-"

"You were pissing me off and I don't like it. Or you. Go away. I'm not in a kind mood and I really will consider killing you. Go back to your damn siblings and leave us alone."

"Wow," Arielle breathed. "You must _really_ be in a bad mood. You said fuck a few times and you normally don't curse…well, at all!" She grinned at Kankuro. "So…I'd get away."

Kankuro subtly flinched, his eyes narrowing to slits as Phoenix possessively threw an arm around Kiba. He covered it up with a shrug. "It's his loss."

Phoenix gave a short laugh. "His loss? Really? Kankuro, even if I didn't already have him on a leash, I doubt you'd catch his eye over me any day. You can leave now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The hard way involves broken bones, so get out while your body is still intact."

Kankuro opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

* * *

Temari was smirking as Kankuro stumbled back over to them. "That went well."

"Temari, I swear-" Kankuro growled.

"No. It really worked. He's her weakness. You proved it. We have a way to get underneath her skin now, and we already know how to get Arielle and that other one. Their weakness is each other." She chuckled. "If they get suspicious, we have a way to get at them."

"Alright," Hayate coughed. "It's time for the fifth match."

The screen blinked and began to scroll through names until the next pair appeared.

**Yukiokami Arielle **

**Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

END

Me: So yeah. Abbehhcakes and I did some tweaking, added some stuff, and all. This particular segment is going to take significantly longer since it's obvious that things have changed. I know people may see Sakura and Ino's fight as significant, but to me, it didn't really matter that we changed it because 1) they weren't going to advance regardless, 2) their characters were already developed before this saga, 3) she and I both agreed that there wouldn't be much missed with those fights since a lot of Naruto fans agreed that those two didn't even deserve a fight this far. So that's why it changed. And yes, things will continue to differ from here on in.

Enjoy it? Love it? Hate it? In the gray area? Wanna read more?

If you liked or loved it, go ahead and leave a comment and the such, maybe even drop a follow or a favorite. Hate it? Okay. We don't need any flames. If you hate it, go find something else to read and don't try to force your ideas on us. Seriously, we hate people who start reviews with 'You guys should have…' or 'I think this would be better…' or 'This fucking sucks and…' or anything. If you don't like it, why would you have read up to this point? Just find something else.

Abbehcakes: Ahem.

Me: Oh. Right. If you wanna read more, go ahead and hit that follow button to keep track of the next update. Thank you all so much for reading and we will see you all: NEXT TIME!


	14. The Preliminaries, Part 2

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

The Preliminaries, part 2

"Alright," Hayate coughed. "It's time for the fifth match."

The screen blinked and began to scroll through names until the next pair appeared.

**Yukiokami Arielle **

**Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura**

"Too easy," Arielle smirked. And here she was the least bit worried that she could lose, yet this was all the challenge was? "CAN'T I GET MORE OF A CHALLENGE?!"

Phoenix hit her. "Don't say that. You never know what Sakura is capable of."

Arielle stared at her.

"I'm a nice person," Phoenix shrugged, seeing the look. "I like giving people the benefit of the doubt."

Kas sighed. "Arielle, don't kill her."

"Hayate said that the match is over when someone dies-" Arielle tried.

"And that if he thinks a match is over, he'll stop it to prevent an unnecessary death," Phoenix reminded.

"Yeah, but what about if it is necessary?" Arielle asked, hopeful.

"It won't be," Kas stressed. "Go down there and just win this, okay?"

"The fact that your tone implies that there's a chance that I'll lose insults me Sebby," Arielle said over her shoulder as she jumped into the arena.

Hayate looked at both girls. "Are both combatants ready?"

Arielle nodded, leaning back into a fighting stance. "Let's do this!"

Sakura nodded as well. "I'm ready." In reality, she was a bit fearful. The last time she fought Arielle, something nearly broke. Arielle had a lot of power, and though she was clumsy sometimes, she still had a level of skill behind her, one she had seen in Naruto before. And being on a team with someone like Phoenix, it'd be almost impossible to outsmart her, simply because Phoenix was one to talk through problems, and Arielle would have probably been forced to work through hers as well. Wearing her down could work, but Arielle had a lot of chakra. Unless Sakura could force her to burn through it, there was little hope for her.

Hayate coughed. "Begin."

Arielle was quick, throwing a left hook at Sakura. Sakura ducked under it and threw her foot out, trying to catch Arielle's jaw. Arielle grabbed her foot and smirked, using her other hand to get a grip on her ankle. She began to turn, swinging Sakura in a large circle before throwing her towards the statue. Sakura tried to right herself, but Arielle was behind her in a flash, gripping her forearms. Wrapping her legs around Sakura's waist, Arielle began to lean back, flipping backwards in midair. She angled them so that they began to descend.

"That is gonna hurt," Phoenix murmured, seeing the drop.

"I don't think I can watch," Naruto mumbled. "I feel sick."

Kas put a hand over Naruto's eyes. "We'll tell you all about it when it's over."

Arielle let go just seconds before they hit the ground. Sakura slammed into the ground with a heavy impact. She lay there dazed for a few second before scrambling to her feet. Arielle smirked again and ran at her, ducking low. She grabbed onto Sakura's ankles and easily lifted her, only to slam her into the ground. She began to repeat the move, making small dents in the ground.

"I thought we told Arielle not to kill her," Kas said, making sure to keep a firm hand over Naruto's eyes. Every time there was the sound of impact, the blonde winced.

"Do you really think she listened?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, seriously, did you honestly think she was going to listen to us?"

Iruka shook his head. "She's one good fighter, I'll say that. Sometimes she lacks restraint, but she has nice taijutsu skills."

Arielle finally let go of Sakura, watching her lay limp, like a ragdoll. "I think she's done for."

Hayate opened his mouth to declare Arielle the winner, but Sakura grunted and slowly rose to her feet. "N-No," she winced. "I'm still in this." Her body was in a lot of pain, she was dizzy from the constant impact, but he was able to keep going. For how long, she didn't know though.

She charged, though she was obviously struggling, at Arielle and pulled out three kunai. She threw two of them, expecting Arielle to deflect them, and held onto the third. However, Arielle quickly snatched one out of the air and used it to block the other one. Sakura still charged and slashed at her. Arielle thrust her kunai up to block it. Metal on metal clashed as the two tried to swipe at each other with their weapons, though it was clear to everyone that Arielle was winning this little clash. At one point, Sakura surprised them all by throwing a sucker punch, and catching Arielle off guard. Arielle skid back a few feet and wiped her mouth. She looked at her hand and smirked. There was no blood thankfully, but there was a bit of saliva on her hand. "You got me. Good. I won't make that mistake again." Arielle rushed Sakura and grabbed hold of her throat, lifting Sakura into the air. Sakura choked, fighting in vein to push Arielle off.

'_This doesn't look good,'_ Kakashi thought. _'Maybe against someone else, Sakura would stand a chance, but Arielle has strength in a lot of areas. The only hope Sakura has is outsmarting Arielle. And even that is a slim hope.'_

'_This is a lost cause for Sakura. Where Sakura has brains, Arielle has power,'_ Iruka observed. He knew both of them well, but he knew Arielle better. And he knew that Arielle had power. It was just a part of who she was. In a battle of wits, she'd be okay, but in a battle of strength, Arielle would win, no doubt.

"Sometimes, I wonder what goes through Arielle's head when she fights," Kas said absently, watching Arielle and Sakura in a power struggle.

"I know. I mean, sometimes, I feel like there's an art to it. I mean, she doesn't really strategize or anything, yet it's like she already has a plan in her mind already set," Phoenix agreed. "She must completely focus on her battles and nothing else."

'_I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN-damn it, I'm hungry,'_ Arielle sang in her mind, then paused and turned. "Phoenix! I'm-"

"Arielle, I swear, if you paused just now just to scream up at me that you're hungry, I'm going to kill you. Literally, I will snap your freaking neck," Phoenix threatened.

"…I didn't stop the match just for that-AHH!" Arielle leaned back, narrowly avoiding a hi-jump kick from Sakura. "D-Did you just try to _hit _me while I was talking to Phoenix?!" When Sakura tried to hit her again, Arielle glared. "Damn it Pinky! Hold on!" She glared as she pulled a water container out of her bag and opened it, dumping a portion of the contents over her right hand.

"What is she doing?" Kas wondered.

"I have an idea of it. Remember the Land of Waves?"

Kas nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Arielle told me something about what happened. Right before Haku died, she heard what he said."

_~Flashback~_

"_He called me his little cousin," Arielle whispered brokenly. "I heard it. With his dying breath, he apologized and told me the truth."_

_Phoenix stroked her hair. "Are you okay?"_

_It was the night after the Land of Waves mission, and Arielle wasn't herself. She sat on the couch once they got home and opened her arms, so Phoenix went over and gave her a hug. She sat in Arielle's lap for a few minutes stroking her hair, waiting for Arielle to calm down enough to speak._

"_I don't know," Arielle admitted. "I mean, I feel…weird."_

"_You just found out that someone that was our enemy was actually your family, and the last memory you have of them is their death. I understand why you feel weird about that. I mean, anyone would."_

"…_Do you think that's why my parents are dead?" Arielle choked out. "Is that what my senpai just never told me? My name…it has Yuki in it. And Haku wasn't much older than me. Is it possible that my parents were killed during this…purge?"_

_Phoenix didn't answer, though she didn't need to. It added up. If Haku was that young, Arielle was younger, maybe just a toddler. If this purge had really happened and someone had found out about Arielle's parents…_

"_I'm half Yuki, but I think that my Yuki blood overpowers my Okami blood. And…what if my parents died protecting me?" She began to sob, clutching onto Phoenix's shirt. "Shh," Phoenix hushed softly. "It's alright. I'm here."_

_Arielle continued to cry for a few minutes, until her sobs turned into little hiccups. Phoenix would have thought Arielle had cried herself to sleep, but Arielle shifted, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," Arielle whispered. "For being there. Please promise me that you won't die on me anytime soon. You're the last of my family."_

"_I promise," Phoenix murmured._

_Arielle looked down at the moisture on her hands and on Phoenix's shirt. _

"_What's wrong?" Phoenix asked._

_Arielle said nothing, holding out her hand. With her chakra vision, Phoenix could see Arielle's chakra beginning to flow. "Arielle, what are you-"_

_Arielle concentrated, pulling the water out of Phoenix's shirt and off of her arm, making it seemingly levitate in the air. Arielle continued to stare at it, and flexing her arm, she froze the water._

"_Whoa," Phoenix breathed in awe. Her shirt was completely dry. "Arielle, how did you-"_

_Arielle held up her other hand, silencing Phoenix, and focused on the clump of frozen water. Slowly, very slowly, it began to morph into a sphere, then a flower, and then a 3-D star. Arielle then smiled a bit, morphing the star into a mirror._

"_I can't create my own ice yet," Arielle murmured, staring at the ice mirror in awe. "But…I think if I train enough, I'll be like him. Maybe…maybe I can unlock my Kekkei Genkai like he did."_

_~Flashback End~_

"Every night since then, we'd go outside and head to a lake. Arielle would practice in the water and make ice from it. Then she searched the archives for anything related to ice jutsu," Phoenix explained as Arielle began to weave hand seals. "There were a few she distantly remembered from her senpai and some she knew by heart. A few times, she would try to make her own ice, but she could only make really cold vapor. So she carries around a water canteen so it's easier for her."

Arielle narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Interrupting conversations is rude!" She shouted, hand encased in ice. "Hyōton: Tsurara keimusho (Ice Release: Icicle Prison)!" She slammed her ice-encased fist into the ground and caused a stream of icicles to slither on the ground towards Sakura. When they hit, Sakura was immediately encased in a prison-like structure that had icicles pointed at crucial areas on her body. If she moved even the slightest inch, the ice would pierce her body and probably kill her.

Arielle nodded at her work. "There. That'll learn ya." She turned back to Phoenix. "I wasn't about to ask for food. I was going to ask for…um… well it wasn't food related!"

"I'm more concerned with the fact that you literally put Sakura on ice," Phoenix droned. "Get her out of there and stop messing around. Be serious about this fight please. You won't make Chuunin acting like this."

Arielle groaned. "Fine!" She turned, striding up to the ice prison. She threw a hard punch and broke Sakura out of it, making the pinkette tumble to the floor, ice pieces falling around him.

"Y-You're like him," Sakura gasped, backing away in fear.

"Like who?" Arielle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Haku…you're jutsu is like Haku's!"

"Yeah, so?"

Phoenix bit her lip. "I have a bad feeling that Sakura is about to sign her death warrant."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, now curiously peeking around Kas's hand.

"I can read Arielle, and I've been able to read Sakura, just not as well as I can read people close to me," she explained. "If she's still in that mind frame from earlier, when she thought our team shouldn't have taken the Chuunin Exams, then she's about to say something or do something really bad. Maybe about Arielle being like Haku, or maybe about how that jutsu might corrupt Arielle. I don't know, but I just have this horrible feeling." _'Hayate-san, I hope you'll be fast enough to stop Arielle.'_

"You and your feelings," Kiba murmured. "I swear you can see the future or something. Predict fate and all."

"I think it's just instinct," Phoenix replied. "I don't think anyone can predict the future."

Arielle took a step closer. "Exactly what do you mean when you compare me to Haku? Is something wrong with me?"

"Yes! You're a killer!"

Arielle took another step closer. "What makes you say that?"

"You saw how Haku was! Why are you trying to be like him?!" Sakura took up a defensive stance. "You have the blood of a killer in your veins!"

Arielle sighed. "And there it is. You know, Haku wasn't a killer. He didn't kill Sasuke, he didn't kill Naruto, and he probably didn't kill those workers on the bridge. Maybe he killed his father yes, but if your father came at you and tried to kill you, you'd defend yourself too. If someone else had found Haku before, he would have been different. But since it was Zabuza who found him, that was the reason why Haku grew up like that. I was lucky enough for my senpai to work out my transfer here, and for him to be nice. But Zabuza was ambitious and a natural-born killer; he was also the only person who took the time for Haku, of course he grew like him. I was lucky enough to come here because my senpai knew this would be best."

"Unless it was for Leaf shinobi to kill you off," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Arielle growled, beginning to twitch violently. "Do you-do you know what it's like to lose your family, and then watch the last of your family die right in front of you?!" She took another menacing step forward, still twitching. "No. You don't. All you know is standing on the sidelines while the rest of your team does the work." Her eyes began to change, going pupil-less. "You have no idea what I deal with. I carry a burden now. Do you understand what that means?!"

"What the hell is going on with her? Her chakra's going haywire!" Kas exclaimed.

Phoenix bit her lip. _'I saw this when we were kids.'_ "She snapped. I told you Sakura was signing her death warrant. Things are about to get violent."

Arielle went silent, bringing her hand down onto the water container. "You want to see a killer?" she whispered. "I'll show you the blood of a killer." She threw her container over Sakura's head, throwing shuriken after it. The shuriken pierced the container and caused it to burst open, water raining down around Sakura. Sakura threw up her hands to protect herself, but slowly lowered them when she saw it was just water harmlessly in the ground. "What did you do that for?"

Arielle just weaved a succession of hand seals that looked oddly familiar to certain people. "Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō"

"She's done it," Phoenix whispered, watching the jutsu take form.. "I knew she'd do it."

Iruka gasped. "That's-"

"Haku's jutsu, one only passed down in the Yuki clan. Having Yuki in her name, Arielle is capable of doing it. That's what she was practicing at the lake every night: the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkai: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Phoenix smirked. "Sakura's a goner. Arielle can't make as many mirrors as Haku yet, but she doesn't need to. Just six is enough."

Slowly, the ice began to rise and take shape. Around Sakura, there stood six mirrors of ice surrounded her. Arielle slowly approached one and stepped into it, just like Hakue did.

"Step One: Formation," Phoenix recalled. "Step Two: Immersion. Step Three: Execution."

"Execution?" Naruto repeated fearfully. "What did you say?" He really wanted to believe he had misheard her.

"Arielle says that there are three steps to the mirror technique. Step on is making the mirrors. Step two in immersing herself into the mirrors. Step three is her taking out her opponent," she explained. "Just watch. Arielle's going to finish this with this last move."

Arielle's image bounced off of all the mirrors until there were six of her staring Sakura down. "Are you ready?" the six mocked.

Sakura held her kunai in front of her defensively. Arielle was going to come for her whether she was ready or not.

"Good. Because I'm not holding back." The mirrors flashed, and then Arielle was holding something: a long white whip.

"Two questions," Kas said as he watched. "One: do you think Arielle is really going to kill Sakura? Two: where did she get the whip from?"

"She might," Phoenix answered. "As for the second one…" she giggled. "Women have more hiding places then men (A/N: Can anyone guess where this quote came from?)."

Kas, Naruto, and Kiba all stared at each other for a few moments before it finally sunk in. "That's nasty!" Naruto made a face.

Phoenix shrugged. "I wasn't the one who thought of it. It was someone else."

Arielle snapped the whip. "Don't blink."

The mirrors flashed once more. Sakura heard the crack of the whip before she felt impact. It was to her arm first, making her drop the kunai. When she registered the hit to her arm, there was one to her stomach. She moved to clutch the hurt area, but then there was a hit to her cheek. And just like that, she was lost to the pain, the crack of the whip hit everywhere. She didn't even know where to expect the next hit, only that there was pain everywhere, all over her body. There were marks and bruises on every revealed surface, and some on the places her clothes hid. And how could she defend herself? Arielle was moving too fast, and the hits just kept coming! The only way out would be if Arielle grew tired of this and gave up.

"Arielle is wrecking Sakura," Kas said in amazement. "It's…I don't even know what to say. She mastered this in such a short time?"

"I wouldn't say mastered, per say," Phoenix said. "But she does have a sort of mastery over it. In such a short time, she's perfectly created ice mirrors in which she can make herself two-dimensional. The only thing lacking is her speed."

"Her speed?!" Kiba exclaimed. "B-But we can barely see her move!"

"Phoenix, how is she lacking in speed?" Kas asked. "She's moving so fast!"

"If you look closely, you can see when she cracks the whip. It's isn't impossible to track like Haku's was. But she has been working on her speed," Phoenix explained. "And with her chakra levels, Arielle's speed won't decrease as gradually as Haku's did. Because their chakra is different, Haku has more speed whereas Arielle has more endurance. And since she does have greater endurance, she might drag out the jutsu until Sakura collapses."

Lee watched the battle with rapt attention. Throughout this whole exam, his attention was elsewhere, focused on Uchiha Sasuke, the boy from the Sand, and Neji. But now, there was a new person under his radar. Yukiokami Arielle was someone he did not know very well, because if he was honest, she was not someone that he paid that much attention to. Nothing much about her stood out above the norm. But he had overheard Naruto's conversation with the other before. Somehow, Arielle and her teammates completed the Second Exam within six hours. It had taken he and his team two days to finish. Not only that, but they were hardly wounded. And now, this Arielle person pulled out a jutsu that only a select few heard about, and was demonstrating how much power she really had. _'Impressive Arielle,'_ Lee thought.

Arielle shot out the end of her whip and caught Sakura around the neck with it. Sakura fell to her knees, eyes clenched shut as she was once again robbed or oxygen. Arielle pulled the handle tight, forcing Sakura forward. Sakura clawed at the whip around her neck, trying in vain to wrench it off of her neck. But Arielle continued to pull, drawing a ragged shout from Sakura's throat.

Gaara began to twitch even more violently than before. Kankuro glanced at him, then back at the battle. _'He's been like this ever since that Uchiha kid fought. It only got worse when that Phoenix girl fought, and now it's the worst with Arielle fighting. Gaara can barely contain himself anymore. All this pent up bloodlust…once Gaara gets in that arena, it'll all be released. Whoever he's fighting will be dead once Gaara makes his first move.'_

'_All that power,'_ Temari worried. _'It's something Gaara lives for. He only wants that sort of power against him. He wants to be able to kill someone like that, just to prove he's the best. And now…the level of restraint he has for this battle, the struggle he must he going through to hold himself back right now, especially considering how much he wanted to kill her in the first place…Gaara's seconds away from losing it.'_

Gaara was oblivious to everything else around him other than the battle going on below. Why couldn't that be him fighting Yukiokami Arielle? Why couldn't he be in that arena, making her draw blood instead of being the one she drew blood from. Her skills were wasted-wasted!-on such a weakling that it made him sick. He wanted to fight her, he wanted to fight the Uchiha, he wanted to fight Phoenix, he wanted to be in that arena! He wanted a challenge! He wanted…He wanted…

He wanted blood.

"Arielle's about to kill her," Phoenix said. "If she pulls that rope one more time and holds it, Sakura's going to suffocate. The only out would be if Sakura somehow cut the rope. But then, she'd leave herself open for an attack."

"W-What if that isn't even Sakura?" Naruto asked fearfully. "What if she used the substitution jutsu?"

"I would have seen it if she did," Phoenix answered. "That, and it would have been null by now. She already got hit, so the piece of wood would have already appeared. That's really Sakura down there, and she's really dying."

"You have to stop her!" Naruto pleaded. "Phoenix, can't you or Kas say something to snap her out of it?!"

Kas shrugged. "Arielle looks past the point of listening, but I can try." He turned back to the arena. "Arielle! Snap out of it! It isn't worth it!"

"You've proven your point Arielle!" Phoenix called. "There's no reason to continue torturing her!"

The pull on Sakura's neck stopped for a minute, but the mirrors didn't fall. Instead, Arielle poked her upper body out of one. The whip was still around Sakura's neck, "I know I don't have to," she said casually. "But I want to."

"…Well I tried," Phoenix said to Naruto. "But Arielle's in a different frame of mind. She may seem and talk normal, but she's snapped. I don't know anything that could snap her out of this."

"…SAKURA!" Naruto screamed. "You have to fight it! You can't just give up! FIGHT!"

But Sakura couldn't hear him. She was losing it. There were black spots dancing in her vision, making it hard for her to see. She was dying.

And then, it was gone.

Sakura took large gulps of air, rubbing her sore throat. It must have been just a stroke of luck that Arielle decided to be merciful.

"Don't think I'm showing you mercy."

Or not.

"It would be too easy to end it here. Any longer and you would have suffocated," Arielle stepped out the mirror, letting them all melt back into normal water. "Your pink ass isn't about to escape from this beating so easily. Come on Sakura. You took these exams for a reason, didn't you?"

'_That's right,'_ Sakura thought. _'I took these to prove that I'm strong, that I can handle it. I don't need Naruto or Sasuke. I can handle this myself!'_

Arielle smirked as Sakura stood and wiped the blood from her mouth. "So you're still in this?"

In answer, Sakura rushed her, making Arielle's smirk widened. She and Sakura began to clash, fist meeting fist. It was a stalemate, the two girls seemingly to throw and dodge hits from one another. Sakura began to sweat while Arielle finally lost her breath.

"She's doing it!" Naruto cheered. "Sakura's doing it!"

"But for how long?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura's taken quite a bit of damage; she's exhausted. Maybe she's gotten a bit of an invigoration boost, but those never last long," Phoenix murmured.

"Arielle hasn't even broken a sweat yet," Kas pointed out. "So there's a high chance she'll let Sakura have a bit of an advantage, but she'll take it away just as quickly. This is just because she wants to see what Sakura can do, what we didn't see in the Forest."

Arielle went into a spilt to avoid a jump kick and grunted. "Ow! How does Phoenix do it?! Splits are so hard!" Sakura grabbed onto one of Arielle's arm and grunted, straining to lift her. Arielle blinked and watched as Sakura picked Arielle up by her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Arielle threw her hands out and caught herself, doing a slow flip to get back on her feet. Sakura charged her, but her gait was slow. She was exhausted, and Arielle knew it. All she had to do was let Sakura run herself ragged, but it wouldn't be fun that way. _'Maybe I should just fight her until she passes out on herself.'_ It would give her some time to let Sakura show off what she had learned back in the Forest, if she learned anything back there. But if this was just some waste of time, she was going to drop kick Sakura into next year.

Sakura knew that she wasn't going to be able to last very long hand-to-hand, not against someone you know excelled at using their fists. Arielle's strength was in her power, and Sakura should have kept her distance instead of trying to fight like this. It would only serve to prolong the beating she was no doubt going to receive. But she couldn't give up just yet! Even if she couldn't win, she could at least prove that she could hold her own!

Arielle grabbed Sakura's fists with the her own and held her there. She smirked, bashing her head against Sakura's. Sakura yelled out in pain and fell to her knees.

"And with that, this match is over," Arielle grinned, letting go of Sakura's fists and watching as the other girl's arm fell limply. Arielle gave her one last strong kick and Sakura was out.

Hayate went over to Sakura and checked her pulse. It was there, and it was still beating pretty strongly. It was racing slightly, but that was to be expected. Adrenaline often did that to someone. "The winner of the fifth match is Yukiokami Arielle."

Naruto grimaced as Sakura was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and hauled out of the arena, medics already worried for the impacts she sustained. He flinched when Arielle came up the stairs laughing. "Heh. Ain't no thang."

"What did you just say? Please, never say that again," Kas groaned.

Arielle shrugged. "Anyways, guess all three of us made it to the finals!"

"It also means the three of us might face off against each other in the finals," Kas pointed out.

"_Correction:_ Phoenix and I will be facing off in the finals. You'll probably face off against Sasuke or something. Whatever. But fate decrees that Phoenix and I fight," Arielle declared.

"And how would you know what fate decrees?" Phoenix asked skeptically.

"Because we haven't fought each other before," Arielle said simply.

Phoenix opened her mouth, then closed it. In all honesty, Arielle had a point.

"Now, for the sixth match," Hayate announced, gesturing at the board.

**TenTen**

**Vs.**

**Temari**

"Uh, Phoenix? Arielle asked. "Whose-"

"Neji's female teammate," Phoenix answered, not looking up from bandaging her arm. "We didn't formally meet her, so that's why you don't really know her."

"Oh." Arielle folded her arms on the railing. "Right. Who do you think is gonna win?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I know next to nothing about the both of them," Phoenix explained. "The lights mean virtually nothing. No pun intended, but I'm a bit blind to this fight. It should be interesting. TenTen is a year our senior, and Temari…well, I doubt anyone up here knows anything about them."

"If I had to guess, I'd say Temari would win," Kas said. "It's unpredictable. At least if it was someone from our village, she'd know a bit about them since she had about a year and some change to learn. But Temari's even older than us and had more time to train and everything."

"Hate to admit it-" Arielle began.

"The hell would you hate to admit it? I thought you loved him or something," Kiba pointed out.

"Shut up dog boy. As I was saying, I think Temari could win, simply because none of us know her that well," Arielle said.

"Do your best TenTen!" Lee cheered.

"This could be an interesting match," Neji murmured. _'However, that team hasn't been wrong about how these matches have been playing out. It's a shame. Looks like TenTen won't make it into the finals.'_

"Begin!"

The first thing TenTen did was jump back a far distance away from Temari, analyzing her from a distance. Gai-sensei and Lee were cheering her on from where they were standing, but she ignored that in favor of sizing up Temari and thinking about what weapons would be best.

Temari gave a short laugh. "You wanna observes that I do? This is just a warning for you, but if I start attacking you, this match'll be over in a second." She took a step forward, and TenTen took a step back. "You're not quite skilled enough to see how I'll attack, so stop trying to look good." She took another step forward, and TenTen took one back. She put a thumb to her chest and smirked. "I don't mind. Come at me."

"She's overconfident," Kas observed. "Either that, or she's trying to provoke TenTen into attacking first so that she can counter and knock her out. She might be like Gaara in that regard."

"I doubt that. Temari probably doesn't have a perfect defense, else the first thing she would have done was attack TenTen and have TenTen counter so that she can reveal her version of a perfect defense," Phoenix suggested.

"Or maybe her attacks are all counter based and she _needs _TenTen to attack so that she can reveal her attacks," Arielle added.

"You sure seem confident," TenTen said to Temari. "But I'll attack without hesitation." She jumped into the air and quickly launched out five shuriken. Temari stayed perfectly still the whole time, and the shuriken clattered harmlessly to the floor.

"Did you see that?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I almost had trouble keeping up with that!"

"With what?" Naruto asked. "She didn't move."

"She did," Phoenix nodded. _'I saw her move. What the heck is that thing on her back? I didn't see what it was, but I know she used it to block.'_

TenTen was in a state of shock. "I-I missed! That can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Temari taunted. "Was that attack just a test for me? Or did you freeze with fear and lose your aim?" TenTen growled, making Temari laugh. "I thought that I'd have more fun, but it seems that I can't expect much from you."

TenTen growled again. She _never _missed. Never.

"Looks like Sand wins again," Shikamaru said to himself, though Naruto overheard him.

"How can you know that?"

"I just can," Shikamaru answered.

"Why? How do you know? Explain it to me. I want to understand it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You idiot. I'm not going to waste my breath doing something so troublesome. Figure it out for yourself."

"If Shikamaru says that Sand will win, that Sand will win," Choji mumbled.

Naruto blinked. "I don't get it."

"Naruto, were you paying attention to TenTen's attack?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah! Of course I was!"

"Were you paying attention to Temari's defense?"

"Yeah…but there wasn't anything special about it."

"…You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Ye-no," Naruto admitted.

Phoenix grabbed his head and aimed it at Temari. "Naruto, whatever you do, don't take your eyes off of Temari when TenTen attacks next. Just watch Temari the whole time. When I move your head, then you can watch TenTen."

TenTen took a small calming breath, counting the steps. She was just going to have to make Temari dodge it and expose what she was doing. Then she'd change her tactic to ward of anything Temari tried to do. It was perfect. All she needed to do was pressure Temari into exposing herself.

Temari put a hand on her fan and watched as TenTen smirked at her. Even if the younger girl did figure it out, there was nothing that she could do to stop it. The match was just going to have to end soon.

TenTen ran around Temari and pulled out a scroll. "How about this?!" She unfurled it as she twirled it around herself like a ribbon baton, spinning faster and faster until she was a blur. Quickly, grabbed placed her hand on a seal as the scroll twirled and pulled out a kunai, throwing it at Temari. Quickly, she did the same with evert turn of the scroll until a barrage of weapons were being hurled at Temari.

"Watch closely Naruto," Phoenix commanded as Temari took a firmer hold on her fan. "You'll see what everyone else but you can see."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

All of the weapons harmlessly clattered to the ground around Temari like rain. But unlike last time it happened, Temari revealed her fan and held it open.

"What?" TenTen gasped. "M-my weapons! Is there some kind of trick to her fan?"

Temari looked unimpressed, giving off a small laugh. "This is the first moon," she explained, meaning the purple circle on her fan. "There are two more on here. When you see the three moons, you're going to lose."

"Did you see it that time Naruto?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I think I saw something…I don't know," Naruto mumbled. "B-But her fan is open!"

"We can see that," Kas grumbled.

"Naruto, you're right. Temari's fan is open. That's how she made TenTen miss. She used her fan to create an airflow that disrupted the trajectory of TenTen's weapons, causing them to lose their altitude and their angle and fall to the floor," Phoenix explained.

"Uh…"

"Temari whipped her fan out and flapped it, and the wind made TenTen's weapons miss," Iruka elaborated.

"Oh. That makes sense," Naruto grinned.

Phoenix face-palmed.

TenTen closed her eyes and sighed noiselessly. She didn't want to pull this out just yet and wanted to wait for the finals, but it was unavoidable at this point. She pulled out two scrolls and held them out. Now, she was the one who'd be able to finish this match once Temari laid eyes on this attack.

"What's she planning to do with those two scrolls?" Naruto asked.

TenTen placed to two scrolls on the ground and placed her hands on top of them. Temari scoffed at seeing this. "No matter what you do, it's pointless."

The scrolls stood straight up as TenTen weaved a series of hand seals. "Rising Twin Dragons!" There was a burst of chakra and a huge cloud of smoke rushed out at everyone. Even Temari had to cover her face. In the smoke, two dragons made of pure smoke rose into the air and twirled around each other, revealing themselves to be the scrolls. TenTen jumped up in the middle of them and began grabbing weapons out of them and tossed them all at Temari. There was absolutely no way for Temari to doge all of these.

"Even if you increase the numbers, it's still the same," Temari said, rearing back her fan. "Second moon, reveal!" She whipped her arm back and spun, sending a huge gush of wind at all the incoming weapons. As she said, all of them harmlessly clattered to the floor, just like before.

"I'm not done yet!" TenTen shouted, tucking her legs in and flipping in the air. She threw her fingers out and yanked upwards, revealing thin, almost invisible wire that was attached to all the weapons. TenTen pulled them upwards, causing all the weapons to rise into the air. Then she threw her hands back down again, smirking. Now she had Temari on the ropes.

Temari just whipped out her fan, sending a gust so big it stopped TenTen's attack and caused the girl and her weapons to go flying back. She slid across the floor, surrounded by her weapons. And when she sat back up, she saw that Temari's fan was fully open. "Third moon," Temari sang. It looked like she had furled it back, but she disappeared along with it.

"She disappeared? Where is she?" TenTen murmured, looking around the arena.

"Here," Temari called.

TenTen turned, eyes widening in shock at seeing Temari sitting on her fan, which was carrying her around the arena. She flew over TenTen's head with a large smirk on her face, then jumped out and furled her fan completely once she was in front of TenTen. "Whirlwind Attack!" She flipped out her fan, and blew out the largest whirlwind anyone had ever seen, aimed straight for TenTen. The other girl covered her face with her hands, but was thrown into the air, trapped in the wind vortex. Cuts began to appear on her skin and her clothes ripped, small streams of blood dipping onto the floor.

"A chakra tornado," Phoenix realized.

"Huh?" Arielle blinked. "What? How do you figure that?"

"It's like how you start Triple T. That whole tornado is just chakra embed into the wind from the fan to enhance it," Phoenix explained. "And Temari has complete control of it from what I see."

Arielle bowed her head. "Yup. That's one more win for Sand."

TenTen's body was ripped out the vortex and began to fall into the arena. Temari had her fan closed as TenTen's back collided with it, forcing blood out of her mouth. Temari grimaced. "Boring. Very boring. I expected more from you."

"Damn," Kas hissed. "That was harsh."

"That could have broken TenTen's spine," Arielle murmured. "She could be paralyzed for all we know."

"Sixth match winner, Temari," Hayate stated.

Temari just smirked. She knew right from the beginning that she was going to win. But her fan had trash on it. Flinging it forward, TenTen's body was carelessly thrown off of the fan, only to be saved by Lee, who caught her body and glared at Temari.

"Nice catch," Temari sneered.

"Why'd you do that?!" Lee demanded. "Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?"

Temari slammed her fan onto the ground once. "Shut up," she grumbled. "Take your piece of trash and leave."

Lee grit his teeth, setting TenTen's body to the floor and charged.

"Stop it Lee!" Neji called.

Lee didn't listen. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Temari put her fan up and blocked the swift quick, barely even flinching. "You're exactly how you look: stupid."

"What did you say to me?" Lee growled.

Gai appeared behind the boy before he could do anything rash. "Stop it Lee."

Lee growled again. He wanted nothing more than to rip into Temari for hurting his teammate and treating her so disrespectfully.

"Temari, get up here," Gaara commanded. "You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy and his guardian."

"What?" Lee glared up at Gaara, who glared back. He had no idea who this eyebrow kid was, nor did he really care. All he wanted was to fight and get this over with, was that too much to ask.

"Looks like Gaara made another enemy," Kas murmured. "Whether it was intentional or not, Lee just drew Gaara's attention with his stunt. I don't really know Lee all that much, but I'm not so sure he should be picking fights with Gaara. He's the only one left, and that's bad."

"Isn't it good that we're safe?" Arielle asked. "None of us have to fight him."

"Are you forgetting Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba?" Kas pointed out. "None of them had matches yet, nor did Gaara. And with Temari and Kankuro out of the way, that leaves a chance for Gaara's name to be matched against one of theirs."

"Yeah, but there are still other genin here," Phoenix said, gesturing with her head. "And we don't even know what they can do. They might be the lesser of a big evil, but they're still there."

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Vs.**

**Kin Tsuchi**

"And looks like that's one evil down," Arielle sighed. "And we have about three more to go."

"You say that like you know the outcome," Naruto said.

"Simple. Shikamaru's as smart, maybe smarter, than Phoenix. Strategies are his thing, aren't they Choji?" She looked over at the other boy, who grinned and nodded.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said, more to himself than to Tsuchi. "On top of that, it'll be tough dealing with a girl."

"Then I'll be sure to end the match quickly," Tsuchi replied.

"Begin."

Off the bat, Shikamaru put his hands together in a seal. Tsuchi rolled her eyes. "Right at the start, you use that move? How predictable."

"Shut up! Shadow Imitation Jutsu."

"As long as I look at your shadow movement, I have nothing to fear from that technique," Tsuchi said as she skipped to the left a step and threw something that chimed at him.

Shikamaru watched the move with apprehension. They were…needles with bells on them. But all he had to do was duck, and they sailed safely over his head. But the strange part was, they didn't seem like they were intentionally trying to harm him. Instead, they were almost easy to dodge. "That sure is a classic trick," he called. "Next, you're going to throw a needles with a bell and one without a bell at once, right? If I react to the sound of a bell and dodge it, I wouldn't notice the needle without a bell and it would hit me, wouldn't it?"

"You talk too much!" Tsuchi shouted as she charged, throwing needles at Shikamaru as she ran.

"I just have to be careful and not fall for your Shadow Needle technique." A chime behind him made Shikamaru pause and look behind him. "What?" Every now and then, the bells would give a little chime. A closer look revealed thing strings attached to the bells, strings that led back to Tsuchi's clenched hand. "Shit!" Shikamaru cursed, unprepared for Tsuchi throwing two more needles his way. They didn't hit a vital area, but it still hurt. He yanked the needles out of his arm. "I was lucky to dodge a critical hit. But now it's my turn."

"I won't let you," Tsuchi declared, forcing the bells to chime.

Shikamaru swayed on his feet, falling to his knees in a daze. "What's going on?"

"Those who listen to the sound of the bells become like that," Tsuchi explained. "The vibration from the sound of this special bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then, it'll show you an illusion."

Tsuchi just smirked when Shikamaru covered his ears. "That's useless. You can't shut out my bell's sound with that."

"Whoa," Arielle breathed. "Anyone else seeing…why are there ten copies of Shikamaru and Tsuchi down there?"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Damn it! I forgot!"

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"Arielle was born with a sort of amplified hearing. She's hears what we don't, even the quietest of sounds," Phoenix explained. "She probably picked up on the sound vibrations and it's messing with her." She helped Arielle to stand. "I'm taking her to the bathroom, away from the sound, maybe it'll help clear her head."

Arielle followed Phoenix on shaky legs, nearly falling every couple of steps.

~Bathroom~

"How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked, rubbing Arielle's back as she puked into a toilet. "Did it pass?"

"Al-almost," Arielle coughed, wiping her mouth. "Ugh. I hate having super hearing. You hear things you don't want to and things like this always seem to affect me."

Phoenix grabbed a paper towel and ran water over it, dabbing Arielle's forehead once she wrung it out. "Yeah, well constantly seeing chakra is annoying too. You think I like walking around seeing lights everywhere? I don't really know how to turn it off; it just fades into the background until I look at someone. Then it comes right back."

"I would prefer seeing chakra all the time then hearing everything," Arielle stood shakily. "Then I wouldn't be affected by crap like this and get sick."

"Are you sure you want to go back? You might get sick again, and apparently, you can't block out the sound," Phoenix worried.

"I should be fine. Shikamaru probably won by now. I just need to splash water on my face," Arielle said, turning to the sink and filling it with cold water. Phoenix was moving behind her, probably throwing out the paper towels she used. Arielle cupped her hands in the water and splashed a handful on her face, peering up at the reflection.

She nearly screamed.

There was a man standing behind her, standing behind Phoenix, one pale hand on her head, the other on her shoulder. His yellow eyes glinted as he looked down at Phoenix, who stood frozen. The man had an evil grin on his face and he tilted Phoenix's head to the side and holding her shoulder down, exposing her neck. Phoenix stood frozen, eyes pleading. "Help," she whispered fearfully. The man smirked and exposed his fangs, sinking them into Phoenix's neck.

Arielle gasped and tried to move, but there was someone behind her, holding her still. "So desperate to help your friend," a familiar voice whispered. "But whose going to help you?"

"Kabuto," Arielle growled. "What are you doing here? Whose that man?!"

Kabuto chuckled. "All will be answered shortly. Just relax." He held up a scalpel, which dug into the skin under her eye and slowly began to carve…

"_No!"_

"Arielle!" Phoenix ran over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? I asked if you needed help and you looked at the mirror like someone else was there."

"T-The man," Arielle stuttered. "There was a man behind you, trying to bite you. A-And Kabuto was trying to cut around my eye and-"

"Arielle," Phoenix said firmly. "It was just you and me. And whatever sound was in Tsuchi's bell is still making you hallucinate. Just calm down and take a deep breath."

Arielle did as instructed, shaking slightly as she did so. What she saw seemed so real, but what it? Or was she really hallucinating?

~Arena~

"What'd we miss?" Arielle asked, seeing Tsuchi with shuriken in her hand. "Did something good happen?"

"I'll explain when the match is over," Kas said. "Just watch."

Shikamaru grinned and threw a single shuriken at Tsuchi, who did the same to Shikamaru. At the last second before they hit, Shikamaru leaned as far back as he could, placing his fingers behind his head and bending back.

"I'll just do the same thi-" Tsuchi was cut off as she banged her head against the far wall, knocking her unconscious. She slumped to the ground, match lost.

"Hah!" Shikamaru chuckled, flipping backwards. "Ninja should grasp the landscape and situation, then fight. Even if we moved the same way, our distances to the walls were different. I just used the shuriken as a distraction to take your attention away from the wall."

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru."

"Okay, but can someone explain what just happened?" Arielle asked. "Not that I'm not happy for him, but what happened?"

"He thinned his shadow and sent it under the shadow of the needles. It took a while to kick in, but eventually, he shadow took control of her and forced her to copy him," Kas explained. "It was clever."

"Yeah. You've got to hand it to Shikamaru; he's a genius," Phoenix admitted.

"If you two got into a battle of wits, who would win?" Arielle wondered.

"Please no. My brain hurts just thinking about it," Kas said, rubbing a temple.

Phoenix just stuck her tongue out.

**Uzumaki Naruto **

**Vs.**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

"Well this should be interesting," Iruka murmured to himself. "They both barely passed at the Academy, yet they still progressed in their own ways."

Arielle sidled up to Phoenix's side and grinned widely. "Sooo?"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust that grin. "So what?"

"Who are you going to root for?" Arielle threw an arm around Phoenix. "You know. Best guy friend vs. mutt-your hands must be tied."

It seemed like everyone over there was staring at Phoenix expectantly, waiting for an answer. Phoenix turned her head away, blushing. "I-I don't know."

"You're lying," Arielle sang. "I know when you're lying. Come on, pick someone!"

Phoenix shoved Arielle into Kas. Arielle just grinned. "Someone's feisty. I think someone's rooting for her mutt."

"Stop calling him that," Phoenix grumbled.

"You're right. Akamaru's a good dog, I shouldn't call him a mutt. It's his master who's the mutt."

Phoenix glared at her. It would probably be frowned upon if she took a kunai to Arielle's throat or threw one at her head. And with the look sensei was giving her, she couldn't punch her in the face either. She'd have to be good, and cause bodily harm to Arielle when all of this was all over and then went home.

Naruto and Kiba faced each other, one grinning, the other smirking. They had a tentative-type friendship; an odd sort of thing that worked for them. They became friends after numerous times they snuck out of class at the Academy and were forced to stay behind after class, which usually led to more punishment since they would just run away from that too. The two became sort of friends after sneaking off to do fun things, which mostly consisted of them running off the pull pranks. And if Kiba knew about the jinchuriki inside of Naruto, he didn't say anything about it, or he just didn't care. But here, that friendship meant nothing. They were both in it to win it.

"All that waiting made me tired! It's finally my turn to show off my moves!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Hey! That was my line! And drawing you as my opponent means that I've already won! Right Akamaru?" Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Naruto growled. "Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!"

"Why you!" Kiba snarled, setting Akamaru to the ground.

"Hey! Don't bring puppies into this! He's going to interfere with the battle!" Naruto gestured at Akamaru, who looked so…well, tiny. Why would a dog be here anyways?

"You idiot," Kiba rubbed Akamaru's flank. "Akamaru's fighting with me." Akamaru barked angrily at Naruto. How dare he assume he was going to interfere!

"Hey! Is that allowed?!" Naruto asked (shouted at) Hayate.

"Yes," Hayate answered. "Animals and bugs are treated as weapons. There are no rules against it."

Naruto blinked for second. "Oh well. It's a good handicap."

Kiba chuckled. "Heh. Acting tough, eh?" He stood, taking his hand off Akamaru. "Akamaru, don't do anything. I'll do this alone." Akamaru gave him a questioning growl, but stood down regardless.

"Not that I'm questioning your love life, but why do you like him so much Phoenix?" Arielle had an arm slung around her again. "I know it can't be his attitude…or his looks…or, you know what, why did you pick _him _when you could have had anyone else_?_"

"I'm sorry Arielle, but how's _your _love life been going recently?"

"…Below the belt Phoenix. Below the belt."

Kas face-palmed. It was amazing that these two could insult each other so badly and beat the crap out of one another, yet still be friends at the end of the day.

"I'll beat you in one hit out of pity," Kiba said to Naruto. "It's the least I can do."

"Oh yeah? Whatever. But you can't beat me," Naruto said proudly.

"I told you to stop acting tough!"

Naruto grit his teeth. No way was he losing to _Kiba _of all people.

"Begin."

Kiba crouched, making a single seal with his hands. _'Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu.' _His chakra began to flare around his arms and legs. He leaned forward, getting on all fours, as his hands began to grow into claws, his teeth sharpening, and his eyes turning to slits, like a true animal. "Let's go," he said, sounding more animal then human.

Naruto blinked, and suddenly, Kiba had an elbow in his gut. He flew back and landed on his back, hurt.

"He won't be waking up for a while Mr. Examiner," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Wow…please tell me that's not all," Arielle said. "Naruto cannot lose like that, not after one hit."

"Hard to tell. Naruto was completely unprepared for that," Kas said. "Whatever that was."

"The Four Legs Jutsu? It's a taijutsu fighting style that gives him an animal-like advantage; he turns feral looking by appearance, while his speed and reflexes increase dramatically," Phoenix explained. "It also heightens his sense a bit more."

"And how would you know that?" Arielle asked.

"He told me," Phoenix said simply. "But still, much as I think Kiba could win, Naruto isn't about to lose like that. He's gonna get up."

"So you are rooting for Naruto?"

"I never said that."

Kiba turned and began to walk away. No use just waiting for the idiot to get up. He had things to do. But as he walked back to Akamaru, he didn't notice Naruto's hand slowly clench into a fist. Though it was slow, Naruto climbed to his feet, surprising Kiba. So Naruto wasn't as weak as he first thought? Good. Then this wouldn't be boring any longer.

Naruto wiped his mouth and grinned. "Don't underestimate me!"

"That's right Naruto! Show him whose boss!" Arielle cheered. "You can beat him!"

Naruto chuckled. "I went easy on you!" he said to Kiba. "I just wanted to see how strong you were. Why don't you stop acting tough and use your dog or whatever. I don't care! Let's do this already!"

Kiba growled. "You're going to regret saying that. Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru yipped, and they charged. Kiba's hand when to his pouch, where he pulled out two round objects. With a smirk, he tossed them at Naruto sending smoke everywhere. Naruto coughed, trying to see through the smoke. It was almost impossible to see where Kiba was attacking from, but then there was a hit to his cheek, then to his stomach, then the middle of his back! He couldn't see where the other boy was, so he couldn't block the attacks! He had to get out of there!

He ran, out of the smoke, but gasped in shock when Akamaru came flying at him, biting his arm and throwing him back into the smoke. Kiba jumped out, landing a few feet away, and smirked. The smoke slowly began to clear, Naruto was laying on his side, Akamaru sitting obediently beside him. A happy yip and Akamaru ran towards Kiba, though Kiba knew something was wrong when Akamaru pounced, sinking his fangs into Kiba's forearm. "Akamaru? Why?"

"You fell for it!" Akamaru grinned.

In a puff of smoke, Naruto grinned around a mouthful of Kiba's arm, chuckling. Kiba gasped. "You transformed?! Ow! Let go damn it!"

Naruto spit. "Ew! You taste gross!" Like dog or something!

Kiba looked around. "Where's Akamaru?"

A clone of Naruto held up the battered pooch. "Right here." Akamaru whined pitifully.

"Akamaru! Damn you…" he hissed. But he had to admit that he was impressed. "Looks like you've gotten a little stronger. But it's over. I'm going to get serious now."

Naruto just gave him a skeptical look. "Really? But you can never defeat me! I'm gonna be next Hokage!"

"You tell 'im Naruto!"

"Shut up Arielle." Phoenix put a hand over her mouth, but moved it when Arielle licked her hand.

"Traitor," Arielle muttered.

Kiba closed his eyes and took a breath. Naruto watched, a little apprehensive. Kiba just stood there still for a second before his eyes opened and he smirked. He reached into his pouch again. "Naruto, you're going to give me back my Akamaru," he said as he tossed something to Akamaru. Akamaru began to snarl, growing a bit bigger and getting redder. Naruto gasped at this. What kind of dog was this? Akamaru opened his jaws and snarled, thrashing in Naruto's arms. Kiba smirked as Akamaru kicked back, knocking into Naruto's stomach. Naruto was forced to let go of Akamaru, who stood firmly by Kiba's side and growled angrily. "What the-? What did you give him? His fur became red…"

"That's why his name is Akamaru," Kiba said as he tossed a pill into his mouth. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba crouched again, Akamaru jumping onto his back. "Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin!" On Kiba's back was another Kiba, only this one was more feral-looking then the Kiba on the bottom of the stack, though both were snarling in an animalistic manner.

"His eyes look dangerous," Naruto murmured. "He used some weird drug! Isn't this considered doping? Is that allowed?!"

"Yes," Hayate nodded. "Food pills are considered a tool. There's nothing in the rules against it."

"You always say that!" Naruto accused, pointing angrily at Hayate. Was there nothing he was going to rule out?!

"Now the match will end," Kiba snarled. He and the other Kiba sprang, jumping at Naruto. "Let's go! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Two hands, nails elongated into claw-like talons, slammed into the ground, seconds from impact with Naruto, who quickly jumped back. Smoke was thrown up due to the strength of the blow, and as Naruto peered into it, he saw both Kiba's crouched on the ground. The one on the left charged him first, swiping at him with his claws. It was a near hit, Naruto clumsily dodging it. But, Kiba kept growing, running on the wall on all fours like a true animal and pushed off, launching at him. Naruto dodged this one, but just barely.

"Kiba's fast," Kas commented. "Really fast."

"Fast enough to keep up with you?" Arielle asked.

"In this state, probably faster. Normally, he probably wouldn't be, but this is insane. I'm surprised Naruto's keeping up."

"Naruto _is _number-one at surprising people," Iruka reminded.

'_Come on Kiba. You can win this,'_ Phoenix thought to herself.

"Stay loose Naruto!" Arielle called. "You got this!"

The next hit was aimed for his head, only cutting a few strands of his blonde hair off. The next one was at his chest, but that one was narrowly blocked as well. The other Kiba finally jumped in, trying to swipe at him though he dodged it. The two relentlessly pursued him, swerving in and out of a path straight for him. Naruto jumped into the air and over the two, trying to plan out how to win this.

"I see a vulnerable spot!" Kiba turned on his heel and sprinted at the descending Naruto. "Take this!" Kiba began to spin into a grey cyclone, the other Kiba doing the same thing. The human cyclones rushed towards him, colliding with his chest. "Fang Over Fang!"

Naruto was knocked away, bleeding from a wound on his forehead. Kiba spun out of the cyclone and nimbly twisted to land in another crouch as Naruto's body hit the ground. "That's our difference in skill," Kiba commented, the other Kiba grinning as well.

"I'm…"Naruto panted. "Going to become the Hokage…I can't…lose here…" he struggled to get back to his feet, but could barely move as of now.

"You? Hokage? When you're weaker than me?" Kiba chuckled. "I'd become Hokage before you could." He laughed at Naruto, as he did when they were younger. Naruto could never be the Hokage, not when he was still failing at the basics. It was amazing that he even made it this far. Laughable really. "You know inside that you can't become Hokage, so stop trying! You're wasting everyone's time!"

"Oh no he didn't! Kick his ass Naruto!" Arielle shouted. "Put that mutt down!"

"Stop calling him a mutt!"

"Traitor! You're rooting for the wrong person!"

"Screw you!"

Naruto got to his feet, swaying slightly, but determined none-the-less. No way was he going to lose here! "If you compete with me over the Hokage title, you're gonna be the underdog." He ignored the blood on his face and grinned.

Kiba just smirked. "So you're gonna be a challenge now? Wow you're persistent. Fine then. I'll make sure you'll never be able to stand again!" They charged. "Let's go Akamaru!"

Naruto smiled. "The same thing won't work on me twice!"

"Take this! Fang Over Fang!"

Naruto was prepared for the cyclones this time, jumping over them again. However, his ankles got clipped and he lost his balance, falling to the floor. The Kibas landed in crouches and turned to the fallen Naruto, charging into for another hit. This time, smoke bombs were thrown, impeding his sight. "Fang Over Fang!"

Naruto heard it, but he just couldn't see it. His dodges were clumsy, almost as if he couldn't dodge it. It was too fast.

The Kibas sprang away into crouches once more, watching the smoke fade away and Naruto climb to his feet. Naruto wiped blood from his mouth, warily watching the two. It was obvious that the one on his left was Kiba, while the one on his right was Akamaru. And Kiba would get distracted if Akamaru was hurt…but how to hurt Akamaru…

"Heh. You seem to have lost your confidence," Kiba smirked.

"No way!" Okay, the one on his right was the real Kiba. "I can still manage even if your numbers increase by three to four times!"

"You just don't shut up, do you? Let's end this with the next move Akamaru!" Akamaru growled in agreement. They charged, smoke bombs ready. Naruto quickly looked around, knowing that he needed to hit Kiba. But the swerving confused him! How was he supposed to hit Kiba? _'I got it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_

Kiba saw a shape in the fading smoke. "Gotcha!"

However, he froze right before impact, eyes wide. Three Kiba stood in the fading smoke, all glaring at each other.

"Whose who?" Kas asked. "And how will they each know who to attack?"

"Kiba could sniff out Akamaru, or sniff out Naruto and attack him," Phoenix suggested. _'That one is Naruto, the furthest to the left. Kiba's in the middle. Akamaru's on the far right.'_

"I see…" Kiba gave a tiny nod. "So you resorted to this. But let me warn you: I underestimated you before and it took a while for me to notice, but your transformation won't work on me anymore." The Kiba beside him tensed. "Why?" Kiba sprang at the one to his left, punching him across the face. That Kiba went rolling, lying face down on the ground. "Because I can smell it. Don't underestimate my sense of smell Naruto. We won Akamaru."

In a puff of smoke, Akamaru's injured body lie in the clone's place, making Kiba gasp. That couldn't be Akamaru! His nose never lied! But…Akamaru…

Kiba turned to the other clone, who was just as confused as he was. "So _you're _the real Naruto?!"

"Kiba no!" Phoenix shouted, but it was too late. Kiba had already turned and punched the other across the face as well. That Kiba went sprawling across the ground, but it revealed itself to be Akamaru as well.

'Akamaru' rose to his feet, laughing. Kiba turned, right as the real Naruto jump kicked him, his foot connecting with his chin. Kiba landed near Akamaru and wiped blood from his mouth, using his other hand to see if his ninken was okay.

Naruto chuckled. "Use your jutsu carefully, after giving thought to what you're doing, or it'll be used against you. Stupid."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, growling and bit into his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He needed to think this through carefully, or else he'd lose to Naruto, one of the stupidest and weakest of the genin. Releasing his hand, he put his hands together in a seal. He didn't use this often, but his plan would go well now that he could use this. He had a way to go about this. He was lucky that he had enough chakra to pull this off.

"So, you're finally getting serious Kiba?" Naruto taunted, using Kiba's earlier words. "Then I'll finish this with a new move I've been saving!"

"New move my ass! You're just bluffing!"

"Bluffing or not, we'll see!"

"Not a chance," Kiba growled. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Naruto gasped. "Wha-What?!"

Another Kiba appeared beside the first, crouching. The first Kiba smirked. "You honestly thought I didn't know this? It's a basic jutsu dumbass!" The two charged and went into cyclones. "Fang Over Fang!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Screw his move, he had a new plan!

The cyclones came closer, but Naruto jumped to the left. They chased him, twirling around each other and coming back. Again, Naruto jumped, this time back and to the right. Kiba and his clone twisted out of their cyclone and glared at him. Naruto was just in shock. "How did you-"

"What? You think I can only do this with Akamaru? A clone may not have his power, but we share the same speed," Kiba explained. "All you can do is run!"

"This match is over," the other Kiba grinned. "Fang Over Fang!"

'_Now or never,'_Naruto thought. He watched the two Kibas spin into cyclones and come closer and closer. They were mere inches away. Just once more and- "Now!" Naruto sprang into the air, the cyclones whooshing past him. It looked like they were about to go into a turn, but they both collided into a wall. One cyclone exploded into smoke, while the other dissipated, Kiba falling to the ground. Blood ran from his head, making a tiny pool beneath him, but he was still conscious.

"Heh. I pulled a Shikamaru! You didn't judge the distance to the wall, just came at me like an idiot. All I had to do was put you in the path of the wall and wait for you to hit!" Naruto chuckled. "Betcha didn't see that coming!"

Kiba groaned, trying and failing to get to his feet. He was seeing triple, three Narutos grinning at him, cracking their knuckles. He could barely move, his head throbbing painfully. Blood was getting into his eyes, making his vision worse. There was no way he'd be able to dodge anything Naruto threw at him. All he'd be able to do was take it. His chakra had been spilt from the clone and using Fang Over Fang, and he didn't have enough to pull anything else off. Akamaru was unconscious from earlier and he couldn't use another food pill because the aftereffects would just do more harm than good. It was all lost. He stood, still trying to maintain his pride. He was _not _about to go out like a bitch.

"Now's the time for my new move! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created four more Naruto that stood beside him, all poised and ready. "Alright! I'll get you for what you did to me!" The lead Naruto shouted as Kiba was surrounded by the five clones. Kiba warily looked around, but there was nothing he could do. The Naruto in front of him charged, punching him across the face. Another Naruto ran up his back and back flipped into the air, tucked into a ball, while the other three charged him from behind. The three all kicked him into the air, right in the path of the Naruto that was coming down with his foot outstretched. "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Kiba couldn't do anything but take the kick to his stomach that sent him crashing face first into the ground.

"Kiba no," Phoenix whispered.

"Naruto yes!" Arielle cheered.

"That wasn't a new move," Kas pointed out. "Didn't Sasuke use that move in his fight?"

Iruka chuckled. "Naruto really surprises a person, that's for sure."

Hayate came over and turned Kiba, checking for consciousness. Kiba was conscious, but he wouldn't be able to continue. He coughed lightly. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

'_I'm proud of him, but I hate him so much,'_ Phoenix thought to herself. She smiled however. _'You both fought hard, but Naruto pulled through in the end. I'm proud of you Kiba, and you Naruto.'_

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, slapping high-fives with Arielle. "I knew I could win! You all doubted me!"

"I didn't!" Arielle grinned at him. "I had full faith!"

"Yeah!" Naruto turned to Kas, who gave him a nod and a tiny smile. Iruka even ruffled his hair affectionately. He turned to Phoenix and threw an arm around her. "He'll be fine," he tried, giving an awkward laugh when he saw the look on her face. "He's as stubborn as I am."

"Remove the arm, or I do," Phoenix said calmly. "And you won't like how I remove it."

Naruto quickly snatched his arm away. _'Scary!'_

Arielle just grinned. "Phoenix is a little upset, but she'll cool off. And Naruto's right. Kiba's stubborn. He won't let this keep him down…I might mock him a bit, but he'll be fine."

"I'm going to go see him," Phoenix said, ignoring her.

"I'll go too. I know you're worried, but he'll be fine! Don't worry about it."

"There was blood coming from his head."

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

Phoenix gave her a look and spin-kicked Kas, who fell. "Ow! What the fuck Phoenix?! That fucking hurt!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Arielle shouted at her.

Phoenix shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

"KAS DID NOTHING WRONG DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!"

Kas stood. "It didn't hurt that much," he pointed out, rubbing his jaw. "I'm fine now."

"SHUT UP SEBBY! SHE WOUNDED YOU!"

Phoenix began walking away. "I'm going to go see my boyfriend."

Arielle trailed after her. "I'm going too…just to gloat that Naruto won and that he lost."

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"You cursed. That's a dollar in your swear jar."

Iruka shook his head. Amazingly, Arielle and Phoenix didn't break into a fight over that. Anything happening to Kas was a trigger for Arielle, yet Phoenix and Arielle were still casual about the whole thing. Even the fact that Kas just got kicked across the face.

~Infirmary~

"Kiba?" Phoenix said softly.

Kiba opened his eyes, though slowly. The light above him was blinding, but he could still make out familiar features. "Phoenix? What are you doing here?"

"She was worried that Naruto might have put you down for good," Arielle smirked.

"Great. She's here too," Kiba grumbled. That was just what he needed. His pride was wounded enough as it is.

"Arielle, be nice," Phoenix commanded. She turned back to Kiba. "You fought hard."

"Not hard enough. _Naruto _got the best of me."

"That's just because he really wants to be Hokage." Phoenix put a hand on his forehead, brushing his loose hair back. "And losing here would have made people make fun of him for putting up a show. He had something to prove."

"I did too," Kiba mumbled. "Guess I didn't prove anything."

"What were you trying to prove?"

Kiba turned his head away, blushing. "I-I wanted to prove that I was strong…to you."

Phoenix blinked. "Me? Why?"

"Because…well, remember that day, back at the Academy? When that missing nin kidnapped the two of us? Well, I was jealous that you figured out the way home and how to get away from him, and we were only seven. I just followed your lead and didn't really help. And then…you just kept growing and growing really fast, and I didn't see myself making progress. I know you can handle yourself, but I want to be strong enough to protect you one day, like you did for me."

_~Flashback~_

_Little Phoenix regrettably looked out the window, for once not smiling. Instead, she was glaring at the other children playing outside during recess. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet she lost recess for today because of stupid Kiba, the latter of which was sitting in the desk behind her, throwing paper balls at her._

"_Can you stop?!" Phoenix hissed irritably. "It's bad enough I'm stuck here with __**you **__for something I'm not responsible for, but you don't have to make things worse."_

_Kiba shrugged. "It's not my fault we're here."_

"_Kiba, you were the one who dumped water on me for no reason!"_

"_You kept complaining that you were hot. I was just trying to help," Kiba said, holding his hands up as if the gesture would help the situation. "You were the one who overreacted and decided to yell at me and start the fight. All I did was protect myself."_

_Phoenix slumped down in her seat. "Whatever."_

_The reason the two were stuck inside during recess was because earlier in the day, Kiba decided that it would be funny to dump a bucket of water on Phoenix in response to her claim that it was too hot. He waited until they took their bathroom break to fill the bucket with ice-cold water and have Naruto stand by the door to the girl's bathroom as a ladder for Kiba. Kiba had stood on his shoulders, held the bucket, and waited for Phoenix to come out the bathroom. And when she did, everyone had looked towards her scream as she was doused with water._

"_AHH!" _

_Kiba climbed off of Naruto's shoulders, letting the bucket drop. "I thought you said that you were hot. I was just trying to help," Kiba said innocently._

"_Kiba, you idiot! That's not what I meant!" She tried fixing her wet hair. "I said that it was hot outside! Not that I was hot!"_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_I hate you so much sometimes," Phoenix growled, beginning to shiver._

"_What's going on out here? Phoenix, why are you all wet?" Iruka asked, watching the scene in the hall. _

"_Stupid Kiba dumped water on me!"_

"_I did not!" Kiba shouted, discreetly trying to kick the bucket away. "Someone else must have done it! Maybe Naruto did it!"_

"_No he didn't!" Phoenix shouted. "I know you did it! You're such a jerk!"_

"_Both of you calm down," Iruka commanded. "Now. Kiba, you shouldn't have dumped water on Phoenix. That wasn't very nice. And Phoenix, you should have just come to me and told me about this instead of standing here yelling at him."_

_Phoenix was shivering, but still glaring heatedly at Kiba. "Why are you always such a jerk?"_

"_You don't have to be such a priss."_

_Phoenix growled and shoved him, making him fall over. "How's that for a priss?"_

_Kiba stood and pushed her back. "Hey!"_

_And that was all it took for a fight to break out between the two, with the other children cheering for either one. Iruka was quick to break it up, punishing the two of them by taking away their recess for the rest of the week. And that was how the two were stuck inside for the day._

_The door slid open, making Phoenix and Kiba look up. There was a different teacher at the door, one from the upper classes._

"_Iruka-sensei is outside if you need him," Phoenix said, giving one last glare to Kiba._

_The teacher just smirked. "A teacher who leaves his students alone? Too easy."_

"_Huh?"_

_The teacher lunged forward, quickly knocking out Kiba and Phoenix before they could react. The two slumped forward onto their desks, the last thing they saw being a wicked smirk._

_~TimeSkip~_

"_Ugh," Kiba groaned, rubbing his head. "Where are we?" He looked around, not seeing anything but trees, and a river that was flowing lazily. Phoenix was lying beside him, unconscious, and Akamaru was tied to a tree, also knocked out. Kiba scooted over to Phoenix and nudged her with his foot. "Phoenix. Wake up."_

_Phoenix groaned and rolled over, blinking open her eyes. "Huh? What happened?"_

"_I wish I knew," Kiba said. "But I don't. I have no idea where we are."_

_Phoenix struggled to stand up and looked around. "Are we still in the village?"_

_Kiba shrugged. "I have no clue. All I know is that someone stole us from the Academy. We need to find a way home."_

_Phoenix gave another quick look around. "Do you see anything we can cut ourselves loose with?"_

_Kiba shook his head. "No. We could try to get Akamaru to bite through the ropes if we can wake him up."_

"_You do that, I'll try to find out where we are," Phoenix said, awkwardly struggling to stand up. Kiba crawled over to Akamaru and tried to wake him up by nudging him. It took some work, but Kiba was able to wake Akamaru up, though the little dog was unable to bite through the ropes._

"_Phoenix, I can't get the ropes off," Kiba called._

_There was no response. Kiba was slightly worried. Was Phoenix okay? He didn't care, but he needed to get home!_

"_I'm here," Phoenix said, walking over to him with bloody hands. "I found a sharp rock and it took me a while to cut the ropes. Ignore the blood. What were you saying?"_

"_Akamaru can't bite through the ropes," Kiba repeated._

_Phoenix made a circle with her finger. "Turn around. I can cut you out."_

_Kiba obediently obeyed, turning. It took a while for Phoenix to completely cut him free, and then cut Akamaru free. She threw the rock into the river and turned to him. "We should follow the river upstream. Maybe we can find a town and get home."_

"_Why not downstream?" Kiba asked. "Couldn't we use a piece of wood and float with the current?"_

"_No. We can't. If we do, then there's a chance that we end up wherever the current takes us, even if that means we end up in some other village. We go upstream."_

"_But-"_

"_Do we really have time to argue this? Kiba, we go upstream. Let's go, before those guys get back."_

_Kiba glared after Phoenix. This was a bad idea._

_It turned out to be a good idea._

_They soon found a familiar grove that they knew from class field trips that was close to the village. Though they had to hide themselves in the river numerous times, or in bushes, or up trees, they had successfully avoided recapture and were close to getting home._

"_Hey! I found the two kids!" A strange man trampled through the bushes they were hiding in and made a grab for them._

"_Run!" Kiba shouted, running the other way._

_He and Phoenix took off into the woods, pushing their little legs as fast as they would go over stumps, past flower beds, under thick bushes, and through the thick trees. Feet pounded behind them, letting them know that they were close to getting caught._

"_Ah!" Phoenix tripped over a tree root, falling into the dirt. Kiba skid to a stop and ran back. "Come on. Get up!"_

_Phoenix untangled her foot and got to her feet, running after Kiba. "They're coming! Faster Phoenix!"_

_Phoenix grabbed his arm and made a sharp turn, ducking into a bush. She slammed her hand over his mouth and held her breath. The footsteps ran past their hiding spot, but Phoenix still held his mouth shut. Ten minutes later, when it seemed that all was quiet, Phoenix took her hand away. "Let's go. I think we're safe now."_

"_And if they come back?"_

_Phoenix looked around and pulled out a kunai. "One of the guys who kidnapped us dropped this by the river. I lied to you. I used this to cut the ropes, not a rock."_

"_Do you even know how to use that?"_

"_Not really, but it'll help a bit."_

_A twig snapped._

_Phoenix gripped the kunai tightly, pressing against Kiba's side. "We might have to fight."_

_Another twig snapped._

_Phoenix threw the kunai as hard as she could._

_There was the sound of impact, making the two look at each other in shock._

"_Ow!" Someone hissed._

_Phoenix threw her arms around Kiba and held her breath, trembling. Kiba had an arm around her as well, closing his eyes as the bush rustled. Akamaru growled at the newcomer, tensed for a fight. _

"_I found them!"_

_Kiba peeked open an eye, seeing a man…wearing the Leaf headband!_

"_Phoenix, we're safe," Kiba whispered._

_Phoenix looked up, tearing herself out of his arms. "Who're you?"_

"_Genma. Iruka was in a real tizzy about you two being missing. Come on. I'll get you two home." He picked the two up and swiftly traveled home._

_~Timeskip~_

"_Genma-san, behind you!" Phoenix shouted, making Genma jump down onto a lower hanging branch. A large number of shuriken flew past overhead._

"_Great catch kid," Genma said. "These guys are persistent. Hold on! Things might get rough!"_

_Phoenix and Kiba nearly screamed when Genma picked up the pace, the trees becoming green blurs around them. They weren't sure how fast they were traveling, nor where they were. All they knew was that the wind rushing past them was making them dizzy. Genma jumped up and down through the trees, getting from branch to branch as quickly as he could while avoiding the weapons. Every now and then, he'd check to see if the kids were alright; Phoenix was laughing the whole way through while Kiba was fearfully looking behind him. "They're getting closer!"_

"_Don't worry," Genma smirked. "They won't get you guys while I'm here."_

"_Ahh!" Phoenix screamed as a hand gripped the back of her shirt and yanked._

"_Shit!" Genma cursed, coming to a stop on and branch and making a quick turn. The enemy ninja had a kunai to Phoenix's throat and a wicked smirk on his face. "You tell your Hokage that me and my buddies want a ransom for this little girl here. I was told to go after that Uchiha kid, but this kid was just defenseless in the classroom, and just valuable enough."_

"_Don't move kid," Genma called. "We'll find a way to get you out of there __**without **__the ransom."_

_Phoenix growled, opening her mouth and biting the man's forearm as hard as she could. The nin yelped, dropping the weapon as the unexpected move caught him off guard. He dropped Phoenix, who clumsily caught herself on a branch, though her fingers were slipping. Genma was quick to swoop down and catch her before she fell. "That was fucking dangerous," Genma said as he adjusted her on his back. "And stupid as hell. But brave. Took guts." He took off as fast as he could, away from the nin and back to the village._

_~Line Break~_

"_And you're sure you two are okay?" Minato asked again, looking at Phoenix and Kiba._

"_We're fine," Phoenix said with a grin. "It was fun!"_

"_I doubt any pre-genin refers to getting kidnapped as fun," Minato pointed out._

"_Yeah, but finding out way home, and even running away from an enemy was fun! I even stabbed someone with a kunai!"_

"_Phoenix," Iruka chided._

"_It was an accident. I thought he was the enemy," Phoenix pouted._

_Genma chuckled. "She did get me in the shoulder. Pretty well too. Could have hit somewhere vital if she aimed a little higher and to the left."_

_Kiba rubbed the back of his head, looking at the floor. The whole time, he had done nothing to help. He was just…there. Phoenix probably could have handled herself without him there. And that's what was bugging him. They were the same age and all, yet somehow, Phoenix could just do better than he could._

_~Flashback End~_

"I was angry at first, then disappointed," Kiba explained. "It was like you did everything yourself and I couldn't help you. And while you grew and got better, I felt like I was still behind. I wanted to prove to you that I got stronger over the years."

"Oh Kiba," Phoenix whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

"Ugh. Couple stuff." Arielle made a face. "Too sappy!"

Phoenix ignored her. "So, you wanted to prove to me you were strong?"

"Not just you. Everyone really. But I knew you were watching, and I knew that I wanted you to see that I grew. And I failed."

Phoenix leaned down and kissed him again. "Kiba," she whispered when they parted. "You and Akamaru did grow. I saw it out there, even if no one else did. And if you want to protect me, I'll let you take the lead one day."

Kiba smiled, though it pained him to do so. "I won't let you down. I promise."

Arielle gagged. "Could you two be any sappier? Can we go now? I wanna watch the fights!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in a min-ahh!" she yelped as Kiba pulled her down onto the cot with him and held her tight around the waist. "Kiba!"

"Stay for a minute," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "Just a few minutes."

Arielle sighed. "Fine. Stay. I don't care. But if she isn't back in five minutes, I'm coming here to kick your ass harder than Naruto did!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I hate her sometimes."

"I heard that bastard!"

Phoenix wrapped an arm around him and gently laid her head on his chest. "I'm glad you're okay," she murmured. "When I saw that vision, I was so sure that something bad would happen. It's not as bad as what I saw."

Kiba struggled to put an arm around her. His body hurt, but he would endure it for Phoenix. "It hurt, but I know what I have to do to become stronger for next time. But for now, let's focus on you. Phoenix, when you go to the Finals, I know you're going to be the best out there and become a Chuunin. And we're still going on that date. I'm keeping my promise."

"You sure? The deal was we'd _both_ be chuunin."

"Yeah but, I'll be able to handle waiting a while." He smirked down at her. "Plus, I'll be able to brag that my super cute and genius girlfriend is a chuunin."

She hit him lightly. "I'm not super cute."

"You're right. You're adorable."

"Kiba!" Phoenix blushed darkly. "Stop that!"

**END**


	15. The Preliminaries, Part 3

Naruto-Secret of the Hidden Beasts

By the time Phoenix finally convinced Kiba to stop cuddling with her and to get some rest (his version of protest was to nuzzle her and whine like a child. When that stopped working, he tickled her, knowing that was her biggest weakness. It took a few kisses and a promise to visit him when the whole thing was over to get him to agree), the next match's participants were already in the arena. To her horror, it was Hinata versus Neji. "What the heck happened while I was gone?"

Arielle grimaced. "I know. It's a bit worrying for me too. Neji…I don't really trust him. If we thought Gaara was a killer, Neji is slightly less than that, but still that."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "That makes almost no sense Arielle, but I think I get the gist of it. Neji doesn't have a murderous intent coming from him, but if he had to kill, he would. Is that what you're saying?"

Arielle nodded. "I wish it would have been different. Maybe Hinata against Choji, but not Neji. I'm scared for her."

"I didn't even realize they were related," Phoenix murmured. "But then again, I knew that there had to be some correlation. The Hyuuga name is what tipped me off. But considering everything…I never put two and two together."

"I have to agree with Arielle," Kas spoke up. "I'm scared for Hinata as well. Earlier in the week, Neji was glaring at her, and if looks could kill, Neji would have had her in the ground already."

Phoenix turned back to the arena. Taking a closer look, both Hinata and Neji had chakra that was more concentrated in some points than others. I flowed normally, yet at certain points, most of it was focused to specific points.

"Please begin the match," Hayate said.

Neji got into a fighting stance almost immediately. "Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing Hinata-sama," he said quietly. "Give up. You're not suited to be a shinobi. You're too nice. You try to find peace and avoid trouble. And all you do is just go along and follow someone else's idea. You don't think for yourself. And you have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be fine to remain a genin. But you can't register for the Chuunin Exam unless there are three people, and you couldn't refuse the offers from Kiba and your other teammate. The truth is that you're taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?" he challenged.

"Y-You're wrong!" Hinata protested. "You're wrong…" But who was she trying to convince? Neji, or herself? To her own ears, she didn't sound very convincing. "I-I just…wanted to change myself, so I willingly…"

"If he's trying to force her to lose her will to fight, he succeeded," Phoenix said. "If he knows her as well as he thinks he does, then he knows more about her than any of us do. If he was pointing out her insecurities to try and force her to give up, he might be right."

"Unless he's just trying to me spiteful," Kas said. "Then he's definitely being an asshole."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Hinata-sama, you're indeed a spoiled child from the main family. People can't change," he said, cutting off her protest. "Once a failure, always a failure. Personality and power will not change."

Arielle growled. "That's too harsh. People change all the time. Hinata just hasn't broken out of that shell yet."

"And Neji knows that," Kas pointed out. "So he's exploiting it to crush her confidence even further that she shouldn't be here. I think he's psychoanalyzing her to emotionally hurt her."

"People cannot change," Neji continued. "So that's why teams like 'elites' and 'failures' exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body shape, and personality are. There are things that cannot be changed. People suffer due to their limits and live. Just like how we can't change the fact that I am from the branch family and you are from the head family. My Byakugan has seen many things. That's how I know. You're just trying to be tough. You're really thinking about how you want to leave this place right now."

Hinata snapped out of her reverie. "That's not true! I really want to…" but she cut herself off again and trailed off.

"Byakugan?"Arielle repeated. "The hell is a Byakugan?"

"Well…it's another Kekkei Genkai that revolves around doujutsu. Back in history, origins of the Uchiha come from the Hyuugas," Iruka explained.

"So the Sharingan is a revamped version of the Byakugan?" Kas asked.

"Well, that's the rumor revolving around those two clans. The Byakugan and the Sharingan are similar, but there are some key differences. So technically, it's correct to say that the Sharingan is like the Byakugan, only weaker. When you compare the two, the Byakugan is the better ability," Iruka continued.

"So if Sasuke and Neji were to fight and use their separate eye jutsu, Neji would win?" Arielle asked.

"If we talks by means of the Kekkei Genkai, Neji could win. However, Neji has also been a genin longer and had his Byakugan longer. He's a bit more well-versed in it than Sasuke is with his Sharingan. That alone could provide him with an advantage," Iruka answered. "But yes, the Byakugan would offer a significant advantage over the Sharingan."

"Can the Byakugan really see into someone's personality though?" Kas questioned. "Or was Neji bluffing?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. I don't know much about the Byakugan, but it seems like that is a possible ability from it." Iruka shook his head. "I haven't really explored the Byakugan much, so I can only guess."

Neji put his hands together with a seal. His eyes were closed however, so he didn't see Hinata's trembling form, nor the horrified expression in her eyes. "Byakugan!" Neji opened his eyes, where everyone could see thick veins around his eyes. His eyes locked with Hinata's, the smaller who looked everywhere but at him. His gaze was too intense for her to hold. "You can't fool my eyes," Neji said, making Hinata jump and look up. "You moved your eyes to the top-left corner after you felt my pressure. That means that you were recalling a past event. A harsh past of yours. After that, your eyes moved to the bottom right. That indicates that you are imagining physical and mental pain. In other words, you imagined your old self and predicted the outcome of this match from past experiences. A prediction that says that you'll lose!"

Hinata gasped. She didn't want to believe he was right, that he had read her so easily, but her traitorous eyes gave her away. Her father always told her she needed a better mask…

"What the hell is he doing?" Arielle growled. "How does he know what all that means?"

"It's psychoanalysis," Phoenix answered. "People who are well-versed in psychoanalyzing another person can usually use visual clues or verbal clues to indicate a person's mood, their actions, and what they're thinking about. It probably takes years of practice to be able to efficiently psychoanalyze someone down to their inner turmoil and personal thoughts. The Byakugan could make that easier."

"I've heard that psychoanalysis is a power of the Byakugan. I wasn't sure if it was true since I never fully studied it," Iruka murmured.

"That action of putting your arm in front of you," Neji continued. "That shows that you want to put up a wall between me and yourself to create distance. It's an action that shows that you don't want me to look through your true feelings. And that's because what I said is all true. You touching your own lips is an action to show that your mind is disturbed. It's a defensive instinct that tries to lower nervousness and uneasiness. In other words, you already know that you can't change."

"You can!" Naruto shouted.

His loud shout made both Hinata and Neji look up at him.

"Don't label people just like that you idiot! Beat him up Hinata!" There was no way Neji should make Hinata feel like that. No one knew how they would change until it happened. He was supposed to be a failure, but look at how far Naruto himself came from being that failure.

"What he said!" Arielle agreed. "Kick his scrawny ass!"

'_Hinata, you aren't a failure,'_ Phoenix thought to herself. _'We all change, just some sooner than others. You just have to wait for yours.'_

"What a morale boost," Kas said, chuckling to himself. "It worked back during the First Exam, so it's gotta work here."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted again. "Why don't you say something back?! It's making the people watching get angry!"

Hinata bowed her head. Deep down something had told her that she needed to be stronger, that she shouldn't let Neji's words get to her the way that they did. But she wasn't like Naruto. She couldn't change the way he did.

Could she?

Neji glared, seeing Hinata clenching her fists by her sides. Her trembling stopped, and her head was bowed. When she finally met Neji's gaze, her eyes were narrowed, determined. Naruto was right. She could change if she wanted to.

"So you're not going to give up? Don't blame me later on," Neji warned.

Hinata didn't answer, closing her eyes and weaving through hand seals. While she did it, she thought about Naruto the whole time. His determination, his strength, his courage. All the things she wished she had. But if he believed in her, and believed that she had them, then Hinata believed that she had them as well. _'I'm not going to run away anymore!' _She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Byakugan!" She got into a somewhat loose fighting stance, one leg bent slightly, pushed behind her other, which was straight out. One hand was flat near her torso, while the other was forward slightly, palm bent. "Neji-nii-san, let us fight."

Neji mimicked her pose, eyes narrowed. "Very well," he said.

"I'm proud of her," Arielle murmured approvingly. "I think she's finally coming out of her shell."

"Yeah," Kas agreed. "Let's just hope it's enough to face Neji with."

With almost the same speed, Neji and Hinata sprinted at each other. Hinata reached Neji first, forcing out her palm. She followed up with flat-palmed attacks, but Neji smoothly dodged each hit, throwing his own open-palm hits back at her. Hinata blocked most of them, while she dodged the others. The odd thing though, that was none of the hits looked like they were supposed to hit. Flat-palmed strikes weren't as strong as normal hits. Hinata and Neji continued their odd dance, dodging, attacking, bending, and twisting, a myriad of moves that those with untrained eyes wouldn't be able to see. Where it looked like Neji was faster, Hinata as nimbler. Neji struck quickly, Hintat dodged smoothly.

Hinata ducked low to avoid a hit, bent backwards, and slid her left foot back as far as she could, her left arm reared back for an attack. Her arm soared up, aimed at Neji's chest, her palm opened flat. Hinata merely swiped at Neji's midsection, which had Neji smoothly stepping back to avoid it. Neji winced, but continued forward.

"Wait, what?" Arielle looked at Neji, who looked like he was fine after that hit. "I thought that hits were supposed to strike even though they may look like misses."

"I'm not sure," Phoenix murmured, eyes on Neji. "I think everyone can see the chakra. I doubt anyone can see the inner mechanisms of the chakra fight either. There was chakra extended from her palm. I think that it intentionally missed, or the strike was supposed to be that way. Maybe the chakra she pushed out was the attack, not a connection being made."

"So, their fighting style doesn't rely on physical contact?"

"No," Iruka answered. "And that's because their fighting style relies on the inner body. Hyuugas hit the internal organs and the inner body, while normal fighting styles focus on what's on the outside. A normal fighter or taijutsuist may bruise your skin and break bones after some pressure, but a Hyuuga could possibly rupture and internal organ with their style without causing an external mark. They focus on the chakra circulatory system."

"But how can someone see that?" Kas asked.

"The Byakugan. That's how unique their fighting style is."

The clash between Hyuugas continued, neither of them directly hitting each other, and dodging each other's hits like they were dancing. It was a powerful dance, one that involved the motion rather than the dance itself. Again, Hinata managed a hit on Neji, and the two were locked in that position, Neji ebtn forward while Hinata was slightly crouched, palm extended up. They were frozen in that pose for a few moments…

Then Hinata coughed up blood.

Her move didn't work. At the last moment, Neji quickly used his left hand's pointer finger to push Hinata's arm over a few inches, then used his other hand to aim a flat palmed strike straight to her chest. Her eyes were wide, frozen in horror as she realized the situation she was now in. Neji had the upper hand and was about to end it all.

"So, this was the best the head of the head family could produce," Neji murmured, paying no attention to the blood on his hand that Hinata spit up.

"Phoenix, play-by-play, if you will," Arielle asked.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Hinata didn't hit him. I think that at the last second, Neji redirected her attack, or maybe even cancelled it. See how his finger is on her arm? That must be a key chakra point that he took advantage of to stop her attack and get her himself. I haven't exactly pieced their fighting style together."

"This is why you're here," Arielle grinned. "To point out what us other idiots can't see."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I'm sure sensei could have explained it, or you could have figured it out."

Hinata grit her teeth, using her other arm to push his outstretched arm away and deliver a strong blow aimed at Neji's head. Neji's eyes pulsed, and he quickly grabbed her wrist, jabbing a finger into a point just below her wrist. Hinata froze again, vision getting a bit fuzzy, but she still held strong, even in her position. Neji removed his fingers and pushed her sleeve back, revealing small red points all over her forearm. Hinata gasped. "Did you…so you were…this whole time…?"

"Correct." Neji gave a small nod. "My eyes can see the tenketsu."

"Tenketsu? Those are chakra points, right?" Kas asked.

Iruka nodded. "I believe only a Hyuuga with a specially trained Byakugan can see them so accurately. Neji must know all 361 points on the body, and with his Byakugan, can disable them with ease."

"So, the whole time we thought his attacks weren't hitting, but in reality, he was really just aiming for those red marks?" Arielle asked. "He was trying to disrupt her chakra flow?"

"I think that's the idea," Iruka answered.

"Can the Sharingan see the tenketsu?"

"I'd have to say no." Iruka shook his head. "Sharingan abilities do focus on precision, I don't think they can get that precise. Only the top layer. I think with the Sharingan, it's pretty vague."

"Can you see the tenketsu Phoenix?" Arielle asked.

Phoenix focused intensely on Neji's body. If she strained her eyes, she could see…something. "I-I'm not sure. I see what looks like breaks in the flow, but…it's a bit too indefinite. Maybe if I trained my ability harder…"

Arielle pouted. "I hate you. You have such a cool ability, and all I have is great hearing. What use is that?!"

"No one could sneak up on you," Phoenix pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have an extra depth of knowledge," Arielle protested.

Hinata screamed as Neji's next hit was direct, hitting her chest squarely. She fell back, hitting the ground with a harsh thud. She trembled a bit as she tried to right herself and get back to her feet.

"Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers," Neji said as he walked towards her. It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts." He watched Hinata try and catch her breath, guard still raised, and tried to get back up. "This is the unchangeable reality. You were destined to regret this when you said that you didn't want to run away. You should be in despair right now." When Hinata didn't answer, he went forward another few steps. "This is your last warning. Give up."

Hinata got to all fours, still shaking and mouth dripping blood. "I'm…" she gasped. "I'm not going to…" she nearly fell trying to get up, but she continued to get up. "Take back…" she rose another few inches slowly. "My…words." She finally got to her feet and turned to him, eyes narrowed in determination and mouth still bloody. "That's my ninja way." She was still panting, but she stood as tall as she could. Her eyes drifted to Naruto, and a small smile graced her lips.

"I think that Hinata changed," Arielle whispered. "Neji was wrong. Hinata, just like all people, can change if they want to. It just takes a little time."

Hinata glared at Neji, going back into her Byakugan. Neji did the same, one phrase coming out his mouth. "Come at me."

Hinata gasped, choking up more blood as she fell to her knees, grabbing her chest. Neji didn't care, raising one arm, pushing the other back, and bending his knees slightly. He knew this would eventually happen. Fate had already decided it would be him that would prevail in this match. He took one step forward.

"Hinata! Do your best!" Naruto shouted down again. There was no way Hinata would just give up now! Naruto couldn't see that happening. He just knew Hinata would find a way to pull through, he just knew it.

Hinata was gasping, but she still surged forward. Neji's hand dropped a little, but he kept his guard up. It was odd that some light came back to Hinata's eyes, but he would distinguish it soon enough. Her attacks were slower this time, and a bit sluggish, but that didn't stop her from trying. Neji pushed forward, having to dodge himself, but his attacks were a bit faster, and slightly stronger. But Hinata wouldn't stop. Not now. Her ninja way wouldn't allow her to give up here. She'd prove that Neji was wrong about her, just like everyone was wrong about Naruto. Naruto changed and improved, and she could too. Everyone thought he would lose in that fact against Kiba, but Naruto proved everyone wrong. Even Hinata had her doubts at first, but when she realized that it was Naruto that was in that arena, she knew that Naruto would win.

Neji shoved her arm away and threw out an uppercut that connected solidly with Hinata's chin. She didn't fall however, just closed her eyes and tried not to choke on the blood rushing to her mouth, but she failed, coughing it up anyways. Her hands flew to her mouth to try and stifle any more blood from coming out, but she kept coughing.

"I want her to win so badly," Phoenix murmured. "But I know she can't. Neji hit her too many times in what I assume to be key points, especially her chest. If he can cause internal damage and he hit her heart, I'm surprised she can still stand after this."

Hinata rushed forward again, ignoring the intense pain she felt as she tried in one last attempt to strike Neji. However, when she was in striking range, Neji pushed his arm forward with a great force, another strong direct hit to her chest. Hinata hunched over his hand, a choked gasp coming out of her mouth. Her Byakugan receded, she coughed up more blood, and then she fell forward, out almost instantly.

"You're such a stubborn person," Neji growled. "Your attacks didn't have an effect on me to begin with. It's over." His own Byakugan disappeared, and he walked away from her crumpled form. It was exactly like fate predicted.

"He got her heart, didn't he." Kas wasn't asking a question though; it was more like a statement.

"He could have killed her," Arielle growled. "He just might have. But they're family…how could he hurt his own family?"

"Vengeance often does that to a person," Iruka murmured. "Whatever family feud happened between the Hyuuga branches filled Neji with so much hate towards Hinata he wouldn't stop until she was dead." He closed his eyes. "I just hope that somehow, she survives this."

"I can only assume that she can no longer fight," Hayate announced. "So, I'll have to-"

"Don't stop the match!"

Hayate looked up at Naruto, who was angrily gripping the railing. "Don't stop the match!" He repeated, ignoring how Kakashi was trying to berate him, stop him from speaking. But he was the only one who saw Hinata begin to shake, then slowly begin to get up, even if it was slowly. He knew Hinata wasn't going to give up, he just knew it.

Neji, along with almost everyone in the arena, gasped as Hinata trembled as she got on all fours, trying to gather the strength to completely stand up. Her form was hunched, she was unstable on her feet, and she was holding her side as it pained her. "Why did you stand up?" He asked. It was already over. What more could she do to him? She couldn't attack him before, so why did she think she could do something now?

Neji narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and flashing back into his Byakugan. Hinata stumbled forward a few steps, determined. "I can still fight," she gasped.

"There's no point in acting tough. You're barely able to stand up," Neji pointed out. "I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga Family. You cursed your powerlessness, and blamed yourself. But people _cannot _change. This is destiny. There's no need for you to suffer. Let yourself go."

Hinata stubbornly shook her head. "You're wrong Neji-nii-san. Because I can see…that you're suffering more than I am."

"What?"

"You're the one whose confused and suffering inside the fate of the head and branch families," Hinata continued.

Neji glared harshly at her, and charged.

Hayate gasped. "Neji-kun, the match has ended!" He shouted.

But Neji didn't listen. Hinata didn't know anything about what he went through going through growing up because of what she did. He was on rage.

In an instant, Hayate had two fingers on his forehead, Kakashi had grabbed his outstretched arm, Gai had his arms around his neck, and Kurenai had his other arm in a strong grip.

"Neji, cut it out," Gai hissed. "You made a passionate promise with me that you will _not _start an argument about the head family."

"Why did the other jounin come out?" Neji hissed back. "Does the head family get special treatment?!"

Hinata gasped again, throwing up more blood and falling to her knees again. The pain was overwhelming. She probably was dying now.

"Hinata!" Kurenai let go of Neji and rushed to her student, trying to help her to get up.

"Hinata!" Naruto, Lee, Phoenix, and Arielle all jumped over the railing and sprinted towards their fallen friend.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked. But Hinata was unresponsive, only coughing up more blood. "Naruto-kun," she managed to choke out. "I…was I…" _'was I able to change a little?' _Her eyes closed, unable to finish her question to him.

"Hey," Neji called. "Dropout over there. Let me warn you about two things: if you're a ninja, stop with that unsightly cheering for a stranger. And one more thing: A dropout is still a dropout. They cannot change."

Naruto stood. "Do you want to try it?"

Neji just smirked at him, making Naruto grit his teeth and charge.

"Wait you asshole!" Arielle yelled.

Lee was quick to slid into his path, stopping Naruto from continuing. The smirk faded from Neji's face. "Stop," Lee said quietly. "I understand what you're feeling Naruto-kun. But you should fight a proper match. A dropout can defeat a genius with hard work. The main matches will be exciting! But I may be his opponent. I will hold no grudge if you were to match up with him."

Naruto's rage faltered, eventually receded, and he took a calming breath, turning his head to the side. "Fine," he grumbled, walking back to Hinata.

Hinata coughed more blood again, making everyone turn to her in shock. Kurenai quickly unzipped Hinata's jacket and placed a hand over her heart, her other hand feeling Hinata's neck for a pulse. She glared at Neji, noting how dire the situation was. Neji really could have killed her with one more attack.

Neji's smirk came back. "If you have the glare at me, I believe you should use that time to look at her."

Kurenai glared at the medics. "Hey! Medical team! Why are you just standing around?! Hurry!"

The three medics were quick to rush over and roll out a stretcher, carefully loading Hinata onto it. Everyone could hear the hushed conversation, but nothing hit home as much as the words: _she won't last ten minutes at this rate_. That filled everyone's veins with ice.

Naruto kneeled down and dipped his hand into Hinata's spilled blood. _'I promise…'_ he clenched his fist and aimed it at Neji. "I will win," he declared aloud.

Neji simply smirked again. He turned to a stunned Phoenix, who was quiet as she stared after the stretcher that had Hinata on it. "You see that Kurimuzon Phoenix? If you face me, I'll do that exact same thing to you."

Phoenix glared harshly at him, huffing. In a fast move that not even the jounin caught, her fist was buried in Neji's stomach. Neji choked, spitting a bit, but Phoenix wasn't done. She grabbed onto Neji's neck and slammed him against the far arena wall so swiftly that Neji didn't realize what happened until he was against the wall.

"Listen to me and listen to me well Hyuuga Neji. You are a deplorable human being. Did you hear what those medics said? Hinata might not even last _ten minutes _because of you! She's dying, and you act like you could care less! She's your family! I cannot believe someone like you has comrades who haven't grown sick of you yet, people who still, somehow, consider you a friend! You are a disgrace to people who uphold family values! And I really, desperately hope that you're gay, just so you can't repopulate and contaminate the world with little mini-spawns that inherited traits of such _a stubborn, uncaring bastard that goes around spreading misery to his own family_! If your sole purpose in life was to pretend to be a prophet and make everyone's lives miserable, you succeeded! If we ever, _ever_ meet in the finals, I will show you no mercy. I will show you exactly what you showed Hinata! You talk about fate and destiny? Destiny decrees that I fight Arielle in the finals. You know what that means? I cut down Every. Single. Person who stands in my way. If you get in my way Hyuuga Neji, I will do exactly what you did to Hinata. But by the time the medics get to you, you won't even have _seconds _to live in the condition I leave you! And don't forget it!"

It looked like she was about to hit him again, but Iruka was the one who grabbed her. "Phoenix," he said firmly. "You had your turn to fight, and Neji had his. You can't attack him anymore."

"But what he did-"

"I understand you're upset, but here and now isn't the time or place. Control your temper."

Phoenix glared at Neji, who was smirking down at her, despite the position he was in. Phoenix shook her head as a vision came over her.

"**Had enough yet?" Phoenix growled to the female under her foot. "I'd give up if I were you. You know you can't beat me."**

**Arielle smirked up at her. "Are you kidding? I didn't train this past month just to lose here. I worked way too hard Phoenix! You're going down!"**

"**We'll see," Phoenix taunted.**

Phoenix blinked and smirked. So Destiny did decree that she and Arielle would fight in the finals. Meaning Neji wasn't there. So, smiling, she turned away from Neji. "Until the finals," she sang.

"What was that about?" Kas asked once everyone returned to the rafters. "What you did to Neji, I mean."

Phoenix shrugged. "He pissed me off. Hinata's my friend, and she might die in there. I really hope that she'll be alright. But what he said…I guess I let my temper go."

"Better you did than me," Arielle said. "I would have killed him. Literally. I probably would have ripped his throat out. Or his heart out. Yeah…like that comic. I'd finish him."

"I guess you'll have to wait in line," Kas murmured. "There's already a long line."

Arielle sighed. "Yeah. I guess there is."

Iruka listened in sadly. He knew how Neji's uncle was, and he knew how high Neji set his standards when it came to being from the branch family and being…well, unimportant. Iruka knew a bit of the story, but not all. Something as tragic as that would make anyone go as crazy as Neji did, and yes, even as far as murdering family. Iruka had been on missions before where familial matters had driven a nin crazy. Neji was turning out like those nin, and Iruka only wished there was something he could do to help Neji realize that forgiveness was better than vengeance.

~Line Break~

"Oi!"

Naruto snapped his head up, looking at who was approaching. It was the big guy from earlier. That was odd.

"Watch out Naruto," Arielle whispered suddenly, making him jump. "He's bad news. Don't let him get inside your head…wait, that's not something we should worry about." She rubbed her chin in thought. "Ah! I got it! Watch what you say to him!"

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked casually. "Shouldn't you be with your teammates?"

Arielle blinked. "Both his teammates are in medical care dumbass," Arielle pointed out.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your friend."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Does it really matter to you?"

Kankuro chuckled quietly. "His name is Hyuuga Neji, right? From the looks of that match, it seems that he hasn't used all of his powers. So what kind of guy is he?"

"I'LL BEAT HIM!" Naruto declared, pumping a fist straight out.

"I…I didn't ask that…" Kankuro said. _'Weirdo. Then again, you're a lower level then he is. I doubt you'd beat him.' _"You're an interesting guy. I like you."

"You're not interesting," Naruto replied. "I don't like you."

"You annoy the hell outta me. I fucking hate you," Arielle added, earning her the finger from Kankuro.

Kankuro glared at the two of them, moreso at Naruto. _'That brat. I'm going to kill him. And Gaara, and Arielle, and Phoenix, and Sasuke, and-'_

Hayate coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "We will now resume the matches."

Arielle sighed. "Naruto, I'm going back to my team. You coming?"

"Yeah. I think so," he answered.

"I'll come too," Kankuro said.

"Damn it," Arielle grumbled. "Whatever."

"This only leaves Gaara, Lee, Choji, and the last sound nin," Kas observed.

"NO CHOJI!" Arielle wailed. "WHAT IF HE HAS TO FIGHT GAARA?!"

"Arielle, calm down," Phoenix said. "I don't think that Choji has to fight Gaara."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"…Look at the screen."

Arielle looked up. "Oh…OH NO LEE!"

**Gaara**

**Vs.**

**Rock Lee**

Lee chuckled. "It is touching that you worry about me, yet you do not know me."

Arielle jumped. "Ah! Oh, it's you. Well, of course I worry! You don't seem as much as a douchebag as your friend…and I use the word friend as loosely as humanly possible. You seem nice enough. Plus, I like your moves."

When Lee raised an eyebrow, Arielle clarified. "We saw you kick Sasuke's ass with that Lion Combo thing earlier in the week. I liked it. And your hair…mostly the hair."

"Ah," Lee gave a single nod. "I see. And I am also interested in you. I…like you as well. Although I do not appreciate how you hurt my blossom, I think that I can forgive you simply because I got a display of your power. It interests me that someone younger than me, someone as inexperienced as you-"

"I take offense to that!"

"-has that much power at your expense. I want to test that." He held out his fist. "Therefore, I challenge you."

Arielle's eyes began to shine. "In other words, you want me to fight you."

Lee nodded, smiling. "Precisely."

"…FUCKING YES! VICTORY! FINALLY!" Arielle cheered, jumping up and down. Phoenix face-palmed and Kas banged his head against the wall. Iruka could only smile at her. Arielle punched Lee's fist and grinned. "You got yourself a deal."

"What have you done?" Phoenix whispered to Lee.

Kas put his face into his hands. "We're doomed."

Lee just smiled. "I am glad she is so enthusiastic for our fight, though I will not go easy on her."

"Pfft. You act like that scares me." Arielle smirked. "I'll be ready."

Kas shook his head. "Damn it. Phoenix, what's the plan for this?"

"We could either run, hide, or just ignore and hope it goes away," Phoenix answered.

"What about leaving the village?"

"That works too."

Arielle grinned at the two of them. "Did you hear that? He asked _me_ to fight him! I didn't have to beg. He approached me!"

"We were there Arielle," Kas pointed out. "We saw."

"I knew there was a reason I liked him!"

"You liked his eyebrows," Phoenix deadpanned.

"Yeah well…let's just watch him fight." _'I wonder…Lee has a strange fighting style, I know that much. But I wonder…'_

Gaara put up two fingers, sand gathering around him. He disappeared into it, the sand swirling around and gathering in a mini-hurricane in the arena. And then, Gaara stood there, glaring up at Lee. "Hurry up and get down here."

Phoenix sized Gaara up once more, then Lee. _'From their chakra, I know that Gaara is stronger. Lee's…I can't really tell; from first glance he excludes exuberance and strength, but... It seems like he's strong, but I saw what Gaara did in the forest. I only hope Lee will be okay, if only for the sake of Arielle's fight.'_

Lee didn't seem afraid in the slightest as he jumped into the arena, landing in a crouch. He rose slowly, smirk present on his face. He held out a hand, palm facing him. "I'm very happy that I can fight you so early."

Gaara just stared at him. He didn't have time for this. _This _was what the Lead had to offer? An ugly kid with an ugly haircut and an ugly outfit? Where were all the other genin that actually had skills? Why did he get stuck second to last with _this?_

Oh well. He was doing them a favor. Getting rid of this atrocity should make them rejoice.

Lee's hand shot out and closed around something. "Don't get so hasty," he said, dropping the object, which was revealed to be the cap to Gaara's gourd.

Sand slowly began to filter out of Gaara's gourd. But he still didn't react.

"Let the tenth match," Hayate announced. "Begin."

Lee moved first, running towards Gaara and jumping into the air. He spun, throwing out a leg halfway through his first rotation. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

However, before his kick could connect, a wall of sand met it, nearly engulfing it. Lee twisted, pulling his leg back and a large wall of sand came crashing down. Lee jumped back, tucked into a ball as he flipped backward to avoid the sand. It crashed into the arena as Lee skid on the floor, having closely avoided it. He watched the sand filter back into the gourd, surprised.

"And there it is," Kas said, now leaning on the railing. "Gaara's perfect defense. Not even Lee would be able to break through that."

"What do you mean by perfect defense?" Iruka asked. "No one has perfect defense."

Phoenix shot a look to Kankuro, signaling for Iruka to lean in. "Gaara's sand automatically shields him from attacks," she whispered as quietly as she could. "He doesn't have to use hand seals or order it around. It just…happens, like it has a mind of its own. And then once it's out, Gaara uses it as a weapon. Sometimes without Gaara using too much chakra." She noticed Iruka's eyes wide with horror. "We saw it once. It was…interesting to say the least. But Gaara doesn't _do anything._ It's involuntary."

Lee shook his head, then charged back in. He tried another flurry of kicks, but the sand seemed to block each one. He tried punches, but even those didn't work. All his blows were blocked with sand. Lee noticed a clump of sand creeping towards him, which made him pull out a kunai and try to cut through it. But the sand seemed to part, not enough to enable him a way to cut Gaara, but enough to make Lee's kunai slash harmlessly through the air. Lee saw an opening, trying a strong kick to the side of Gaara's head, but more sand blocked the blow. Gaara didn't move, just standing as a wave of sand rose and nearly swept Lee away had he not begun to roll away. He jumped and threw two shuriken, but another strip of sand blocked those.

"It's true," Iruka whispered. "His defense really is perfect."

"And so is his offense," Phoenix whispered back.

"I-I don't understand," Naruto mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Physical attacks have no effect on him," Kankuro answered. "Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will always shield and protect him. That's why no one has ever hurt Gaara."

Lee grit his teeth. Gaara hadn't moved this whole time, and Lee was starting to feel a bit puffed. How was he supposed to break through that?

"Is that it?" Gaara called. "Let me enjoy this a little more. There isn't enough blood."

The sand rushed forward, faster than before. Lee jumped, trying to dodge, but the land reached out and latched onto his ankle, swinging him around before throwing him into a wall. Lee hit the wall harshly, but quickly rolled to the side and hopped to his feet as another surge of sand came towards him. He charged at Gaara, throwing strong punches and kicks that only bounced off the constantly protecting sand.

"Do you think the sand protects Gaara from a genjutsu attack?" Arielle wondered aloud.

"I don't know. It might, it might not," Phoenix answered. "Why?"

"Because, well… I mean, hand-to-hand obviously doesn't work. So why not try a genjutsu and attack him like that?" Arielle asked.

"I think that even in a genjutsu that Gaara would be protected. Remember what Kankuro said? Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand always shields and protects him. Even if he was under a genjutsu and couldn't snap out, I think the sand would protect him from something. I couldn't explain how though, but I think it's possible the Sand detects that too." Phoenix clenched her fist. "It might be impossible to do anything to him."

"Hey! Lee's sensei-dad-teacher-jounin leader…person…Dude! Why isn't Lee using a genjutsu or something?!" Arielle shouted.

"I'm right here Arielle. Please refrain from shouting," Phoenix growled, rubbing her ear.

"It's not that he isn't. He _can't_," Gai answered.

Arielle tilted her head. "What? Why not?"

"He has no talent in mind and illusionary techniques. In fact when I met him, he had no talent in anything. No talent at all," he explained.

Lee dodged another rush of sand, this one rippling into hand like sections that kept coming after him. He jumped back again, but his foot was caught on sand and he ended up slipping and falling

"Oh no! He slipped!" Arielle panicked.

Lee watched as a sand wave towered over him, nearly taking him under. But he was quicker, tucked into a ball and flipping back until he landed on top of the statue. Gaara glared up at him, but still remained stationary.

"Oh. He's okay," Arielle breathed in relief. "I thought he was dead." She turned back to Gai. "What were you saying before I had a panic attack?"

"It's true that ninja who cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu are rare. That's why the only thing left for Lee, if he was to survive as a ninja, was hand-to-hand combat techniques: taijutsu. Then again, that's why he can win!"

"See Phoenix? If you punch something hard enough, you can break through. Brawn over brain." ARielel grinned.

"Okay, but how many times has your brawn saved us compared to my brain?"

"…shut the hell up Phoenix."

"Lee, take them off!" Gai yelled.

Lee lifted his head, and saluted. "But Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting people important to me."

"I don't care. I'll allow it this time!" Gai flashed him a thumbs up.

Lee smiled, laughing a little and he sat cross leg and lifted his leg warmers.

Arielle tilted her head. "What're those?"

"Weights," Kas answered. "My brothers and I train with those sometimes." He lifted the sleeves of his jacket and his shirt, revealing heavy metal weights. "You tie them around your arms, legs, or waist to train speed or strength. Once you take them off, you move easier, you're faster, and you're stronger."

"How long have you been wearing those?"

"Give or take three years. Kain changes the weight when he thinks that I move too easily. That's how they work," Kas answered.

"You've been doing this since you were ten?!" Phoenix asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. They wanted me to train early on so becoming a genin wouldn't be too hard," Kas answered, turning back to the match.

"All right!" Lee cheered, standing and holding his weights in each hand. "I can move easier now." He let them drop, causing a huge impact that shattered a big portion of the arena and caused the whole place to shake.

"Holy fuck!"

"Language Arielle," Iruka chided.

"People actually_ walk around in those?! _Sebby, how much do yours weigh? Does that happen if you drop them?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"A hundred and five."

"Okay then…about 250 pounds. But Lee's probably weigh much more."

"Go Lee!" Gai shouted.

"Yes sir!" Lee replied. He jumped with amazing speed, which actually surprised Gaara as he had a hard time keeping up with him. Lee reappeared a moment later, behind him this time, throwing such a fast and strong hit that Gaara's sand almost didn't keep up, almost a second too late to protect him. The shocking thing was that Lee punch through the sand. Gaara was still focused on the spot behind him, so he didn't notice Lee's other attack until he felt a dull impact against his sand. He turned again, trying to get a glimpse of Lee, but flinched when his sand came up to protect the left side of his head, a blow from Lee coming that he didn't expect. Gaara was having trouble keeping up, catching saw snatches of green, but nothing more. There were impacts against his sand, but every time he turned to where the impact was, he ended up having to turn for an impact in the other direction. He heard a battel cry, but didn't notice the fist until it nearly hit him.

"It's kinda funny," Kas remarked. "See Gaara flailing around to try and find Lee. He looks like such a confused child, it's almost cute."

"Did you just fucking call him _cute?!_" Arielle glared at him.

"I said almost," Kas amended.

Gaara had his hands spread out, maybe for an attack, but he head snapped down as Lee's foot connected with the top of his head. Gaara grit his teeth, flinching back from the blow. Lee skid on the floor, looking up at Gaara with a grin on his face as he finally landed a blow on Gaara.

"I guess his defense isn't that perfect if you can overcome it with speed," Phoenix murmured. "I guess that's one option of beating him if you were fast enough. Then again, I don't really know anyone whose that fast. Kas might be, but I don't know."

"Even I'm not that fast with my weights off. Then again, Lee's older and trained more."

Gaara growled, summoning up a wall of sand to stop Lee's advance, but Lee was too fast. Gaara turned as there was more impact to his sand behind him, then in front of him, but as he turned around once more, Lee's fist connected with his face. This time, Gaara's sand didn't even cushion his fall.

"I can barely keep up with this," Kas said. "I can't see where Lee is at. I have to judge by the impact against Gaara's sand."

"That's some serious speed. I can't wait to fight him!" Arielle was nearly bouncing in excitement.

Gaara slowly rose to his feet, sand freely pouring from his gourd now. He staggered a bit, the sand beginning to gather around him. Something began to drop from his face, slowly at first and small, but growing bigger.

"I don't like his chakra," Phoenix said. "It doesn't look right."

Gaara lifted his head, where everyone could see a coat of sand all over his profile. His entire body was coated in sand, almost a perfect shell of him. Then again, it was a shell. Sand was coming off him in clumps, now starting to rise. And whatever composure Gaara had on his face was false, as he true expression was one of insanity.

The sand gathered again, becoming the profile of Gaara everyone had seen before: the calm, collected, stoic teen from before. It hid the expression from before, showing everyone Gaara's unemotional façade.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered. "Did he guard with that?"

Kankuro nodded. "That's the armor of sand. If by any chance, someone manages to break through Gaara's defense, and it the shield is bypassed, the armor of sand stops the attack. It's Gaara's absolute defense."

Arielle gulped. "So…there really isn't a way to hurt him?"

"Unless you can break his automatic defense and his sand armor, I guess not," Kas murmured.

"I have to wonder though…the armor…is it automatic as well?" Phoenix asked. "Or implemented by the user?" _'His chakra took a dip. I don't think that perfect defense is perfect after all.'_

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara asked once he was composed again.

Lee stared at him for a moment before a smirk spread on his face. He began unwrapping his bandages, but only until the tips of the bandages reached his knees. Then, he crossed his arms in front of his face. "Prepare yourself!" He charged, so fast that it threw up smoke around Gaara. Gaara's sand began to circle him, trying to track Lee just in case he was attacked. "Hurry up and come," Gaara said.

"As you wish!" Came Lee's voice. Then, the bottom of his foot connected with Gaara's chin, cracking his sand armor and forcing his head up. Gaara looked like he was about to do a follow, but Lee was faster." I'm not done yet!" His foot came up into Gaara's midsection twice, throwing him higher into the air. The sand chased them up as Lee kept kicking Gaara higher and higher into the air, almost to the ceiling. Lee grunted, beginning to wrap his bandages around Gaara, constricting his whole body save for his collar up. Lee gabbed onto him and began to spin rapidly, forming a vortex of air. "Take this! Secondary Lotus!" The cyclone hit the ground, sending cracks all through the ground, dust into the air. Lee was crouched on a flat, unbroken part of the arena, staring at Gaara's body, which was cracked all over as he lay in the rubble. His eyes were wide open, mouth in an expression of shock.

"That should've hurt," Lee remarked.

"Alright!" Gai cheered.

"He did it!" Naruto shouted as well.

"Lee won!" Arielle whooped.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Gaara's chakra is going wild," Phoenix said softly. "He's not done for. Lee didn't win. Not by a long shot." _'I hate having chakra vision sometimes,'_ she thought to herself as Arielle froze. With her chakra vision, she constantly crushed everyone's hope, and she hated that.

Gaara's cracked body began to fall apart, his whole body crumbling. His whole frame began to discolor and turn pale brown, until it was a hollow shell that was dissolving into more sand particles. It was a shell the whole time.

"What?!" Lee gasped. He didn't see sand appear behind him, but he heard the whoosh and saw Gaara, with sand seeming to gush out of his head. He had a wicked smirk on his face, chuckling darkly. The skin on his face was cracked, but still, Gaara laughed. He put his fingers up in a seal, smirk widening. The sand rushed out at Lee, faster than before. It was a full frontal assault, one wave knocking him down, another sending him back. Gaara was still smirking as he summoned up another large flood of sand, this one nearly overwhelming Lee. It forced him into the far wall, two more streams directly hitting him.

"…think the Lotsu is forbidden?" Arielle heard Kakashi ask Naruto. "It's a taijutsu attack that requires someone to move at a very high speed. It puts an incredible strain on the body (A/N: Like the Kaioken!) when its used. Because of that, Lee can barely move."

'_Shit!'_ Arielle hissed to herself, watching Lee scramble to avoid three more attacks. _'If Lee can't move, he's dead! Why did he have to go and use a forbidden attack like that?!'_

"Arielle, what happened? What's wrong with Lee?" Phoenix asked, wincing as another sand wave caused Lee to cry out in pain. "I know you heard something."

"…The Lotus is forbidden and puts strain on the body. A _lot _of strain," Arielle answered sadly. _'Did that just put Lee at a disadvantage?'_

Gaara put his hands up in a seal. A few more attacks, and this was over. Lee couldn't dodge anymore, that was true, so there was no out. Lee was reduced to trying to run, the sand nearly hitting every time it crashed down. Lee ended up in a crouch, throwing up his hands to block the next sand stream that came. However, it knocked him away again, just like the last few. He stood again, trying in vain to block the next attack, even though it knocked him over again. Another hit crashed into his back, almost breaking his spine. No doubt that was going to bruise later. Or maybe now. Lee looked up at Gai, seeing his gently smile, and felt tears well. The sand began to swirl around Gaara, but Lee knew what he had to do.

Dodging this sand wave with renewed speed, he dodged around it, approaching Gaara, who looked uninterested. Lee had a smirk on his face, not feeling the strain from the Lotus anymore. In fact, he felt better than ever, and it showed in the way he fluidly dodged.

"Gai, you didn't…?" Kakashi asked, fearing the answer.

Gai smirked. "It's just as you suspect."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "So, a genin is capable of opening the inner gates of the Eight Gates? And using the Primary Lotus?"

"That's correct."

Kakashi grit his teeth. "What a disaster…"

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What are the Eight Gates?"

"Gai," Kakashi said briskly, ignoring Naruto's question. "How many gates is that boy able to open? If you say all eight…"

"Five," Gai answered.

"What's the Eight Gates?" Naruto asked again, put out at being ignored. "And what's the Primary Lotus?"

"The Eight Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking the limiter off to use Primary Lotus," Gai explained.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, observing Lee. "That's correct. In the chakra system, there are gates in each part of the body. From the top, you have the Open Gate, the Energy Gate, the Life Gate, the Wound Gate, the Forest Gate, the View Gate, the Insanity Gate, and the Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where chakra holes are concentrated at. These are known as the Eight Gates. They constantly control the chakra that flows in your body. But the Lotus unfastens those controls with force, and grants the user more than ten times more power. That is its power source."

"Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the Open Gate. In unfastens the control of the brain and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits," Gai continued.

"But that doesn't explain the Primary Lotus!" Naruto shouted, frustrated. This roundabout explanation just made his brain hurt!

"The Primary Lotus opens the Energy Gate and increases one's strength forcefully, and after opening the Life Gate, the Primary Lotus can be carried out," Gai continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Wait, I thought the person gets worn out during the first, uh, second lotus? How come you try to use the Primary?" Naruto scratched his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Naruto, you are right. By opening all eight gates, you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage-" Naruto's eyes lit up. "But that person will…die."

"Die?!" Naruto repeated in shock.

Kakashi turned to Gai. "I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this, but there's a limit. I've lost all faith in you Gai," he said coldly.

Gai glared at him. "What do _you _know about him? He has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death. That's why I wanted to make him into a man who could hold to those words. That's all."

Lee closed his eyes, putting his arms up higher. Hot wind began to rush upwards around him, his hair shooting up.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're going to be finished here," Gaara said.

"Yes," Lee agreed. "Either way, the next move will end everything." _'Neji…Sasuke-kun…Arielle, and even you, Naruto-kun, I cannot be the only one who loses here!'_

His skin turned red, his chakra flared, and his eyes lost their pupils. The Third Gate was open.

"What the hell is this?!" Arielle gasped. "What happened to him?!"

"You were the one who overheard Gai-sensei, you tell us," Phoenix said. "And what is this gate nonsense? He just opened the Fourth one." To prove her point, she pointed to Lee, who was alight with even more chakra, the force of it creating cracks below Lee's feet.

"It's a long story…" Arielle mumbled.

More veins appeared on his face as Lee opened up the Fourth Gate and charged, throwing a kick so strong, that when it connected, it threw up so much dust with so much force that everyone had to cover their faces to avoid the hot wind and dust blowing out at them.

"Where'd they go?" Kas asked.

"Air," Phoenix pointed, making all gathered look up. Gaara's body was above the smoke, face cracked again. His sand looked like a snail, slowly reaching up to protect Gaara. But it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"Alright Miss I See All. Where's Lee?" Arielle asked, hands on her hips.

"Ground."

"The sand armor again?! Then take _this!_" Lee was above Gaara before he could blink, punching him so hard that shockwaves were created from the blow. He was behind Gaara again, a kick this time that sent him into the air. It happened so fast, all anyone could do was watch as Gaara's body was suspended in the air, getting knocked around. From what they could see, his sand armor was breaking.

Lee struggled to make a fist, clenching his hand as he flexed slightly. "This is the end! Fifth Gate of the Forest, Open!" An outline of chakra appeared around Lee's body as he looked like he was going to punch Gaara in the face, but disappeared, reappearing to punch Gaara's midsection. Gaara expected himself to fall, but was shocked when there was tension, seeing that Lee had a grip on his white sash. Lee yanked, pulling Gaara towards him. "PRIMARY LOTUS!" The punch was so strong, the shockwave this time was so strong, some people were nearly thrown back by the force. More dust was thrown up, along with debris from the arena as Gaara's impact nearly destroyed the whole arena.

Even Gaara's gourd began to break, turning back into sand as Gaara's limp body hit the arena floor. The sand was cushioned around him from the gourd, making the impact less than it could have been. And Gaara lay in the middle, arm stretched out towards Lee. He was twitching as he raised his arm, aimed at the limp form. Sand began to rise, but Lee could only warily watch it. He exhausted himself trying to do that move. He tried crawling away, but even that was too slow. The sand was quickly beginning to catch up, forming a hand. Lee got onto one knee, trying to stand, but he yelled out in pain and fell to his arms. He looked behind him, trying to gauge if he could get away, but the sand surrounded his left foot, and onto his left arm. Gaara spread his fingers. "Desert Coffin!"

He closed his hand.

Lee screamed.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEE!" _Arielle wailed. "THAT RED-HEADED BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Wait, Arielle, calm down." Kas said, trying to calm Arielle. But to his shock, she growled at him and roughly pushed his arms away.

"Shut up! Not now Sebby!"

"Just like before," Phoenix whispered. "He might even kill Lee."

Lee skid back, the sand still wrapped around his arm and leg. He twitched slightly, but remained unmoving. But Gaara wasn't done, more sand chasing Lee. "Die!"

Before the sand could overwhelm him, it dispelled, Gai standing in the middle of it with his arm out. His characteristic smile was gone, replaced by an oddly detached expression of pure hatred. Something about it made Gaara grit his teeth and grab his head, as if in pain. He opened an eye to glare back at Gai. "Why? Why did you help him?"

"He's…He's an important subordinate I love."

Gaara flinched. Love…? His gourd began to rebuild itself as he walked away. "I quit," he said, ignoring everyone's look.

Arielle sniffed, trying to climb the railing. Kas wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her back down. "Arielle, wait."

"But he's hurt!" Arielle protested. "My new friend is hurt!"

"Just wait," Kas said again. "I think Gai-sensei needs a private moment with Lee to get his feelings in order. Gaara…well, to be blunt, Gaara fucked him up. And Gai probably hates himself for not stopping it any earlier. So, for now, let Gai do whatever he needs to do with Lee and the you can check on your…friend later."

Arielle pouted. "Fine." But it was obvious she was trying to hold back other emotions. She had just met Lee, and now…

Hayate's eyes were slightly wide as he observed the scene. "Winner, Gaa…" he cut himself off.

"Lee," Arielle breathed.

Even Gaara had to turn and watch, eyes going wide in shock.

Lee, left arm and leg dripping in blood, still stood, arm poised for a fight. He looked like he was trying to fight again, but the shocking thing about him was the fact that through all the pained twitching, Lee was forcing himself up again.

"Lee," Gai worried, putting his hands on Lee's shoulders. "It's okay. It's over."

"GET THE FUCK BACK DOWN LEE!" Arielle shouted.

Lee didn't answer, trying to push past Gai.

"You shouldn't stand up anymore," Gai tried again. But he gasped once he took a look at Lee's eyes. "Lee…you…" Tears leaked out of Gai's eyes. Lee…

They were blank. Lee's eyes were vacant. He was still unconscious, yet his will to continue was so strong that his body was still trying to keep up the fight.

"Lee," Gai whispered. "You are…" he pulled the genin into a hug, Lee finally collapsing. "An excellent ninja already."

"Lee," Arielle whimpered. "My child! I think you're a great ninja too! I think you're fantastic!" She began to cry as well.

"Arielle, you literally only knew him for like ten minutes," Phoenix pointed out. "Why are you crying?"

"And why are you still calling him your child?" Kas asked.

"Shut up! He wants to fight me and asked to fight me and complimented by skills and-and-I just like his passion for being a ninja," Arielle explained sadly.

"Winner…Gaara," Hayate announced.

Gaara glared at Gai hugging Lee in such a tender way. Why? Why was that?

"So, if possible, it's speed that can break Gaara's defense, but then you have to deal with the sand shell," Phoenix murmured. "And even then, Gaara's still pretty strong. So how do you beat him? Brute force doesn't work, neither does speed based assaults, and I doubt regular ninjutsu can hit him. What does a person have to do to win?"

"I guess…wear him out?" Kas suggested.

"I guess," Phoenix agreed.

"The 11th and final match," Hayate said once the arena was clear of people. "Fighters, step up."

**Kinuta Dosu**

**Vs**

**Akimichi Choji**

"Now," Hayate said. "Final match: Begin."

Choji's face was twisted into an expression of rage. He was going to do this and win! He wasn't going to be left out of the finals. "I can win!"

"I'll just end this as fast as I can…Mr. Fatty," Dosu taunted.

Choji turned to him angrily. "Are you talking to me you bandaged little imp?!"

Dosu just raised an arm as Choji made a hand seal. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji inflated to about twice his normal size.

"Heh heh. He's like a balloon," Arielle giggled.

"Shut the hell up Arielle."

"And Konoha Style Taijutsu!" He pulled his arms, legs, and head into his body, charka flowing from the holes in his clothes. "I just have to protect my ears! Meat Tank!" His body became a spinning sphere aimed right at Dosu. "Hurray for big-boned people!"

Dosu dodged as the ball of Choji came at him. However, he simply hopped back near the wall. Choji didn't see the wall until he slammed into it, getting stuck. Dosu jumped, into the air, slamming his fist into Choji's exposed back. With his fist inside Choji, Dosu released a shockwave into the younger's body. Choji screamed at the impalement. Once the smoke cleared, Choji laid unconscious on the ground, drooling.

"More than 70 percent of the human body is made of water," Dosu explained. "And water transmits sounds. In other words, your whole body is like an ear."

"Winner: Kinuta Dosu." Hayate walked to the center of the arena. "That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches."

The finalists trickled down into the arena, where Minato stood with Sandaime. Ibiki, Hayate, and Anko stood in front of them, sizing up all of the finalists.

"For those who have made it to the Final matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam, all but one is here, so congratulations. But this is the final place where you can consider one another either friend or comrade. You are all going to end up fighting one another in the Finals," Hayate explained.

Phoenix didn't say anything, not as she noticed an ANBU standing behind Hayate. She only assumed that he was supposed to be there, so she didn't say anything about it. Still, his presence unnerved her. Why was he there, and why only him?

Minato nodded. "And now, I'll explain the main matches. Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

"Wait, we're not going to do this right here right now?" Naruto asked.

"The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations," Sandiame answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates."

"I still don't understand. Explain," Kankuro demanded.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better," Minato continued from Sandaime's earlier explanation. "It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard, and improve yourselves on your own in the next month."

Sandaime put a hand on Minato's shoulder. "I want to let you guys go, but…there is something important we must do before the main matches."

"What is it?!" Naruto whined. "I have training to do."

"Don't be so hasty," Sandaime chided. "Take a piece from the box that Anko is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns," Anko said, holding a little yellow box and walking to the winners. "Take just one."

Each genin opened their little paper, revealing numbers.

"Okay everyone," Ibiki called. "Do you all have one? Now then, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

Dosu had eight, Naruto had one, Kas had five, Temari had nine, Phoenix had eleven, Kankuro had seven, Gaara had three, Shikamaru had ten, Neji had two, Arielle had twelve, Shino had six, and that left four for Sasuke.

"We will now tell you the match up for the tournament," Minato announced. "Ibiki, show the match ups."

Ibiki held up his clipboard.

Naruto and Neji were first, followed by Gaara and Sasuke, then Kas and Dosu, then Kankuro and Shino, then Shikamaru and Temari, and Phoenix and Arielle would have the last match.

Arielle put her hands on her hips proudly. "I told you Phoenix. Destiny said you and me fight."

"I have a question," Shikamaru said with his hand raised. "If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner right? Does that only person can become a chuunin?"

"No, that's not how it works," Minato answered. "These main matches will have judges, including me, the Kazekage, as well as the feudal lords and head ninja from the other countries who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be a chuunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a chuunin."

"So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a chuunin?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Sandaime nodded. "But that also means that its possible for no one to become a chuunin. Winning the matches in the tournament means that you are able to show off your skills more. Do you understand Shikamaru-kun?"

When Shikamaru turned his head away and gave a tiny nod, Sandaime nodded. "That is all. We are adjourned until the next month."

~Later~

The first thing Phoenix and Arielle did when they arrived at their house was throw their clothes into the wash and take separate showers. All the dirt and grime from the forest was still all over them, so that was the first thing that was on the list. Phoenix went first, taking a quick but thorough shower, and Arielle went next, having to scrub blood out of her hair. When that was done, they both collapsed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling for a while.

"So the finals…" Arielle trailed off. "What do you think?"

"That I'm going fucking murder Neji if I have to fight him," Phoenix said seriously.

"…You said a naughty word," Arielle grinned. "You have to put money in your dirty word jar. That thig is filling up more and more."

"Be serious," Phoenix said. "And anyways, you do realize that once this month is up, we aren't friends in that arena anymore, right?"

"I know. I am already prepared to kick the living crap out of you."

"It's so nice that you love me so much," Phoenix deadpanned.

"I'm serious Phoenix. I will fucking kill you to become a chuunin."

"…Touché."

~Kas's House~

Kas belly-flopped onto his bed, clad in only boxer shorts and a towel around his neck. The preliminaries, while they weren't hard, were mentally exhausting. Not only did he have to train as hard as he could to match up to people like Gaara, but against someone like Shino, Kas would have to really step up his game. Like Gaara, Shino had an almost perfect defense, though it was main centered on having an army living inside of you. A chakra absorbing army. Kas wasn't sure that speed would help him at all here. This Dosu guy was someone to worry about yes, but Kas knew that Dosu would probably stick to his sound jutsu, so all Kas really had to do was find a way around that, which wouldn't be too hard.

"Kas? You asleep?"

Kas looked up. "No. Door's open Kain."

Kain twisted the knob and walked in, chuckling at Kas, who laid his head back down on his pillow. "What do you want?" Kas grumbled.

"One, to personally congratulate you. And two, to tell you that in two days, get up at 4 a.m. and wait by the front door."

"Uggggggggh," Kas groaned into his pillow. "Why?"

"Because we're going to meet your new trainer for the chuunin exams of course," Kain answered. "What, you didn't think your older brother would leave you hanging did you? No, someone requested that they personal train you, and it was already cleared with your jounin sensei, so don't worry about it."

Kas pillowed his head on his arms. "Oh yeah? Who?"

"Morino Ibiki."

Kas was glad that he wasn't drinking anything, else he would have spit it out. He settled on choking on his own saliva though. "What?! That psychopath is training me?!"

"I love how you talk about my boss as if I don't work under him and as if I'm not with him all the time," Kain said.

"I know you are." Kas rolled his eyes. "I still have mental scaring from the last time you guys were together. And why is he training me?"

"Well, because he trained me to become a jounin and look at how I turned out," Kain pointed out.

"…What did you have to do to get him to agree? No, wait. Better yet, how many times did you have to do him to get him to agree to this?"

"I solemnly swear that was not the case this time."

"This time?"

"Remember the greeting at the preliminaries?"

Kas blinked. "You don't have to be a paper-pusher for the next few months, do you?" He asked slowly.

"…Well, not exactly."

"You're fucking disgusting Kain."

Kain just laughed. "Oh come on. If I wasn't with Ibiki, there's a chance he wouldn't even consider training you. At least this way, you learn from one of the best. Besides, you know he loves you."

"Yet it's all due to the fact that your boss is also your boyfriend," Kas pointed out. "But you know what? Whatever. It'll be pretty cool training with Ibiki."

"Glad you think so. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, something special is planned for the winning genin."

~11:45~

Phoenix kicked the covers off of her bed and checked the clock. Fifteen until midnight. The time when she was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei was coming closer. She was both nervous and scared. What exactly would Kakashi do to her once he told her everything? Probably force her into silence, or torture her into submission if she threatened to tell. But she couldn't just let this go! And all the visions she had made her suspicious that something was going on that people weren't willing to tell. But she was going to find out the truth.

Quietly, she crept to the door after checking that Arielle was asleep and slipped on her shoes. Just in case, she grabbed a few kunai from the closet and slipped into the night. There was a slight chill, but nothing that required a jacket or anything.

The streets were silent. The only lights were those of the bars opened late at night and the drunken men and women that staggered down the street. Phoenix ignored most of those people and kept to herself, glad she chose to wear all black so she didn't draw much attention to herself. The less people who saw her and asked questions, the better. Then again, most of the people out were too drunk to comprehend anything, so that was another plus.

It took her some time, but two minutes to midnight found her at the designated meeting spot, looking around warily. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kakashi, but that it was ninja instincts told her that night and empty areas meant trouble. It wouldn't be smart to let her guard down here, considering no one knew she was out here.

At half past, she leaned against the tree and stared up at the moon. She should have known that Kakashi would be late. He was late for everything. _That _was probably the reason that he wasn't dead yet. He was late for his appointments with Death. Phoenix rolled her eyes at the lame joke. It sounded ridiculous to her own mind.

Tensing, she pulled out one of the kunai and lobbed it into the trees, pulling out another one for her own safety. It came sailing back, making her back bend to avoid it and causing her to nearly hit her head against the trunk. There was a slow clap as Kakashi emerged from the trees.

"You could have hit me in the eye with that," he remarked.

"Which one?"

"Cute." He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms. "Now, tell me everything about this chakra vision. And spare me no details."

"Well…" Phoenix picked her memory. "I could always see faint traces of light in people. I mostly knew where my parents were all the time, and where my brother was. Then it turned into knowing where Arielle was at all times. I mostly ignored it since I thought something was up with my vision. The only time it really sparked was during our Wave Country mission. I don't know why it kicked in then, but all of a sudden, I could literally see someone's chakra. Even if they hid it. That's how I knew something was wrong with the pool of water. That's how I could locate Zabuza and tell he was still alive. That's how I was able to spot Haku in his Ice Prison. And it's how I knew almost anything that was happening during the Chuunin Exams. I can just see chakra. Not the tenketsu, but chakra. Maybe if I trained harder I could see it, but for now, I can see whether someone is masking their chakra, how much they have, their elements, and when it flares. So when I saw the marks on Sasuke and saw how his chakra reacted to it, I knew something was up."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "You have both a gift and a curse."

"Like the Sharingan? Yeah, I noticed." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Her ability was becoming more a curse than a gift with the way things had turned out lately.

"This isn't a time for being cute. Phoenix, understand that what you saw was something that cannot be leaked to the village. If anyone were to find out…if anyone finds out that Orochimaru is in the village, it could cause mass hysteria."

Phoenix froze. "T-That madman is in the village? And you want to keep this a secret? You don't even want sensei to know?! You're insane! That's gonna make things worse! Instead of being prepared for an attack or _something,_ people will freak out even more when Orochimaru does attack!"

"If."

"When! I knew that stupid anaconda vision meant something," Phoenix muttered to herself.

Kakashi's eye snapped to her. "What vision?"

Phoenix bit her lip. Great, she wasn't supposed to let that slip. But with the cat out and Kakashi approaching her so dangerously… "I-I have visions sometimes about…things. In the forest, I saw an anaconda stalking a raven, then tried to kill it, but bit it instead. And the next time I saw the raven, it had yellow eyes. And during the decision for the final match-ups, there was an ANBU behind Hayate-san. I don't know what he was doing, but he was stalking him and kept grabbing for his sword."

'_Hayate…an ANBU…Yugao? Could they be in danger?'_ "Phoenix, keep quiet about all of this."

"No," Phoenix protested. "I'm telling sensei." She turned to run, but was slammed against the tree, eyes locked onto a furiously spinning Sharingan. "You will tell _no one_, understand?"

Phoenix's eyes went red, the influence of the Sharingan taking over her. "I understand," she droned.

"If you speak a word of this, you deal with me. No one must hear of this."

"No one," Phoenix agreed slowly.

"You leave this to me. If you tell Iruka, you won't like the consequences."

"I'll leave it to you."

"Good." Kakashi dropped her, watching her original eye color come back to her eyes. She glared at her, rubbing her shoulder. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

Kakashi covered his Sharingan again. "I need to do what needs to be done to protect the village."

The girl gave a sigh, and shook her head. "I don't think what you're doing is right, but I guess I have to trust you. I won't tell anyone about this."

"That's a lie," Kakashi stated. "You don't keep anything from Arielle."

"We're both curious genin. Besides, I didn't tell her anything. You did."

Kakashi shook his head. "She's not here. I know she isn't."

"Yeah, but I think she caught me sneaking out. Her shadow jutsu is attached to me. Everything you told me, you told her."

Kakashi knew that something had been off about her presence. So, Phoenix hadn't been as cautious as she thought when she snuck out. Either that, or Arielle followed her for to protect Phoenix. "Fine. But if either of you spill a word, I'm going to handle it in my own way. And I guarantee that you won't like what happens."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Phoenix rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what your rank is; you'll go to prison or have to become a missing nin. And if you try and torture me if I do tell, I'll tell sensei everything, and that'll irritate him even more." She brushed loose hair behind her ear. "If that's all you wanted, I have to go. I'm meeting the person who's going to train me for the finals in a few days and I need to get some type of rest before that." Like a true ninja, she silently slipped away into the night. Kakashi watched her go, a feeling of-was that emptiness, or fear, or something else?-in his chest. Not because of that, but because of the almost silent phrase that came out her mouth as she left.

"How did Iruka-sensei ever end up with someone like you?"

~The Next Afternoon~

"Where are we going sensei?" Phoenix asked. "Shouldn't we start our training for the chuunin exam finals?"

"Yeah I have asses to kick and names to take," Arielle said. "Particularly Phoenix's. Then Neji's. Then Red's. Then-"

"We get it," Kas said, putting a hand over her mouth. "You have a lot of ass to kick. We understand."

Iruka chuckled. "No, but we made it."

The genin looked up at the building. "A restaurant?" Kas asked. "Why are we at a restaurant?"

"Why are you questioning food?" Arielle asked. "Just be grateful we're getting to eat."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I feel like there's a catch. Is there something going on?"

Iruka sighed. "You catch on quick. Alright. The truth is, this year, we decided that for majority of our best genin making it into the finals, you all need at least one day with each other where you can at least treat each other as friends, and not enemies. Because after today, all the genin won't be friends. They'll be trying to harm one another." He walked them into the restaurant as he explained, leading them into a dark room. "So today is the last day you guys are friends with any of the other genin."

Arielle stumbled, eyes having not adjusted to the darkness, and was met with a frustrated, "Watch it!" which made her growl. "Neji?!"

Phoenix felt her way to an empty chair, having Kas's wrist in her grasp to guide him to the table as well. Once she took her seat, she immediately looked around. _'Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Naruto, all the jounin sensei, Kain? Ibiki-san? All the winners really are here. Except for the guy from Sound…odd.'_

Kas winced when the lights came on and rubbed his eyes. Once the white cleared, he was shocked. Not at the huge, delicious-looking feast on the table, but at who was present at the table. "Fuck," he hissed, locking eyes with Gaara, who glared back. "That is some foul language you are using Kasutieru."

"Kas." He growled. "Don't you dare use my full name."

Phoenix tried her best not to glare as she realized where she sat. Kankuro was across from her on the left, Temari across from her on the right. Directly in front of her sat Neji. Arielle was on the right, glaring heatedly at Kankuro, who was staring at Shikamaru. Gaara was glaring at Kas from beside Temari, and Shikamaru was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. Naruto was already trying to grab for food from across from Shikamaru, and Shino sat there quietly, watching a beetle scuttle across his palm.

"Alright sluts, listen up," Anko declared after everyone took their spot. "You all were lucky enough not to die after two and a half tests that were to test whether you guys were ready for the next step in your ninja careers, a step that most genin can't handle. In short, you guys were competent enough for survival of the fittest. Natural selection and all that bullshit. Y'know, the bigger and better and best survive while the weak perish? You guys excel at that, some more than others-"

"Anko, you're putting them to sleep," Ibiki interrupted, gesturing to where only Neji, Gaara, Kas, Shino and Temari were paying attention. The others were either dozing off or already asleep. "Hurry it up will you?"

Anko cleared her throat. "Right. Ahem. WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"AAHHH!" The asleep genin jolted awake.

Arielle wiped her mouth. "So, we're here because we aren't dead and we're smart? Cool. Can we eat now?"

"Arielle," Iruka chided. "Be patient."

Phoenix slyly picked up an onigiri and plucked a grain of rice off of it, flicking it at Neji. It hit him straight in the nose, making him flinch slightly, but he otherwise remained stoic. He glared at her, but she innocently looked at Anko, who was still speaking. Ibiki looked like he was frustrated and slammed a hand over her mouth. "What Anko meant was that you all survived because of your skill and intelligence in a life-or-death situation. For that, congratulations. But remember: after today, you'll treat each other like enemies sent to kill one another. So today, enjoy each other's company. Once this day is over, be prepared to learn how to kill one another." And with that, he dragged Anko into a seat, ignoring her muffled protests.

Phoenix threw another rice grain at Neji, who glared at her again. She just pretended to pile food onto her plate while shooting him a smug look. When Neji went to pick up a piece of eggplant with his chopsticks, she threw another grain of rice at him, making his lose his concentration and drop it.

Arielle and Kankuro were glaring at each other and rushing to eat. At first, they were just glaring at one another, but then it turned into an all-out eating contest between the two, one that Arielle was winning. Kankuro was starting to turn green. Temari watched her younger brother in disgust. "Kankuro, if you puke on me, I swear I will chop Karasu into little pieces and burn him."

"Arielle, slow down. You're being a pig," Phoenix said, throwing another rice grain at Neji, who barely refrain from throwing something back at her.

Iruka shook his head, but had to realize that Arielle was probably starving, so controlling her eating habits would be a challenge. He didn't even notice when Anko plopped into his lap until she threw her arms around his neck. "You've got some interesting genin. I like the pale one. She reminds me of, well…me at that age." She winked at him. "No wonder you passed her. You had such a crush on me you just so happened to pass a team with a genin almost _exactly _like me. The difference is that I was cuter."

Iruka blushed. "Anko, I did _not _have a crush on you. You were the one with a crush on me. I remember because you forced me into a kiss when we were fourteen."

"You didn't get me a present for my successful Chuunin mission I went on _alone!_ You said I could have what I wanted!" Anko protested. "And I wanted a kiss!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yet I was the one with a crush on you," he said sarcastically.

Anko pouted. "Anyways, you're coming out with us tonight. No protests. Me, you, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Raidou, and Ibiki if he pulls himself away from his damn office." She wriggled around on Iruka's lap until she was turned towards Ibiki. "You can bring your little boy toy along if that makes you happy!"

"Anko," Ibiki growled. "Kain is _not _my boy toy. He's my right hand."

"I bet he is," Anko grinned. "I bet he is."

"Phoenix," Neji hissed quietly. "Quit it."

Phoenix hummed. "Quit what?" She asked innocently, taking a bite of a meat bun and throwing another grain of rice at him.

"That," he stressed. "Quit doing that."

She simply shrugged, going back to her food. Neji glared before picking up his own tiny grain of rice and throwing it back. It hit her square in the nose, making her jump and glare back at him.

Kankuro coughed up a piece of chicken, tapping out of his and Arielle's unofficial eat-off. Unfortunately, it landed on Shikamaru's plate, who shuddered and pushed it into a napkin. Arielle grinned, swallowing a last bit of rice. "Hah! I win! Suck it Kankuro!"

"Lucky bitch," he wheezed. "There was a bone in that piece. I could have died!"

"And a lifelong dream sadly doesn't come to pass," Arielle sighed. "Oh wel-Hey! Who threw that piece of rice at me?!"

"Neji did it!" Phoenix shouted childishly, pointing.

Kas and Gaara were still glaring at each other, both of their plates empty of any food. Gaara had been sated earlier, his thirst for blood over since he attacked Lee. But now that Kas was glaring, maybe there'd be bloodshed at dinner. Kas however, had a new reason why he didn't trust Gaara. Sure, he didn't know Lee, but still, nearly killing the eccentric young man was too much. Kas couldn't forgive that. Until he found a perfect way to break through all of Gaara's defenses, he was in danger of getting killed if they met in the finals. That is, if he was able to beat Shino. The problem there was overcoming that army offense. Those bugs would be a bitch to deal with.

Arielle glared. "Damn it. Where's my chopstick?!"

"Maybe you dropped it?" Kas suggested, though he kept glaring at Gaara.

Arielle sighed irritably. "It's thanks to Neji throwing his damn rice at me!"

Gai chuckled. "Your genin team is interesting Iruka-sensei. Where'd you find them?"

"Well, I taught them when they were pre-genin," Iruka answered. "And it was just luck that I was made their jounin sensei."

"Ah yes. I see. They also have a wide range of skills. But they are no match for my students. Neji and Lee will-" Gai cut himself off and frowned. Iruka was surprised that Gai was even here and not at Lee's bedside. With the damaged Lee sustained…well, Iruka figured that Gai was forced out of the hospital for trying to stay for so long. After all, he was Lee's guardian as a jounin sensei, but he wasn't a legal guardian. Iruka was about to open his mouth and ask how Lee was doing, but figured that it would only hurt Gai in the long run.

Arielle growled, seeing that her chopstick was all the way over by Ibiki's foot. While the opportunity to play a prank on the torture specialist was tempting, food was more important. That being said, she ducked under the table, making sure that Kankuro didn't kick while she was searching, and crawled over to where her chopstick lay forgotten. Her eyes widened when she saw Ibiki's large hand clasping a slightly smaller one. And if Arielle remembered correctly, Ibiki was sitting by Kain…so that meant that he was holding _Kain's hand!_

Arielle slowly reached up and placed her hand over theirs, barely holding back giggles when the two hands separated quickly. She grabbed her chopstick and got back to her seat, smirking when Kain as obviously avoided everyone's gaze. _'Wait til I tell Sebby!'_

Neji growled, slamming his hands on the table. "Phoenix, quit it!"

Phoenix held up her hands. "Quit what? Why are you yelling at me?!"

Instead of answering, Neji threw a rice ball at her. It was a near hit, had Phoenix not ducked. The onigiri flew harmlessly over her head, but it hit Kakashi in the face. The Copy Nin's eye twitched, but he was more composed and more mature than to throw something back at them.

"Wooow," Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Great throw Neji. You throw like a gir-you throw like a weakling." She had to remember that she _was _a girl in fact and she threw better than that. "Real ninja throw like this!" She launched a pork bun at him, nailing him in the eye. Neji spluttered, blindly throwing another onigiri. But, being blinded, it ended up hitting Kas.

"What the fuck Neji?!"

"HEY! WHO HIT MY MAN?!"

"Kankuro did it," Phoenix pointed at the puppeteer, who gaped.

"No I didn't-HEY!" He growled at Arielle, who had a triumphant smile on her face. He picked up a piece of beef and threw it back, but Arielle ducked, and it hit Phoenix.

"Arielle!"

"It's Kankuro's fault!"

And so, as only children would do, a food fight began between genin who were either pictures of innocence or sophistication now throwing food at one another and yelling and screaming wildly. Even some of the jounin were involved. The only people who weren't in the food fight were Gai, who had left in order to visit Lee again, Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep, Kakashi, who was reading a book, Kas, who was glaring at Gaara through the midst of the fight, Gaara, who was glaring at Kas in return, Ibiki, who didn't let any food touch him, Kain, who didn't participate simply because Ibiki gave him a look, and Temari, who just got up and left. The others however, decided to be children and managed to get the jounin involved.

Ibiki sighed. _'This is the next generation of shinobi?'_

~Later~

"I can't believe you started all of that Phoenix," Iruka said. "I thought you were better than that."

"I am. But the opportunity to irritate Neji was too good to pass up that I had to do something."

"But did you ever stop to think that maybe one day you and Neji would be on a mission together?" Iruka asked.

Phoenix hummed. "I'd put it aside then, but for now, I'm perfectly content with pestering him as much as I can." She shrugged. "But anyways, how are we going to train for the Chuunin Exams? Are we just going to train normally or what?"

Iruka shook his head. "No. For the next month, Kas will be training under Ibiki. Ibiki personally requested that he train Kas for the month. He has his reasons, but he was insistent that he and Kain train Kas. Phoenix, you're pretty fast, and you have wonderful flexibility, but I think you need to work on your strength, and your taijutsu. So, I've asked if Gai-sensei could train her for the month."

Phoenix blinked. "W-what?"

"He's the best taijutsuist in the village, so I think it'll really benefit if you train under him and train with Neji."

If Phoenix hadn't been aware of her surroundings, she would have stopped short and made Kas stumble into her. "I'm training with what?!"

"Who," Iruka corrected.

"I'm training with _what?!"_ Phoenix repeated.

"It won't be that bad," Iruka tried. "It'll only be for a month."

"Arielle, please kill me. I don't care how, just kill me," Phoenix pleaded.

Iruka sighed. "Arielle, and I think I might regret this, but Genma has actually agreed to supervise your training."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Arielle cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Iruka was glad for their enthusiasm, but upset. Without being able to train them, he'd have a lot more free time on his hands, and time to think about what happened to Hayate. Just knowing that there was someone in the village who had murdered him…he suddenly wished that he declined all of those offers.

~5:00~

Phoenix finally got out of bed, having been up for the last four hours, and got dressed in training shorts and an old tank top. Today marked the first day she'd be training with Gai and Neji, and Gai insisted that she meet him early in the morning to start their private training. From five until noon, she would train under Gai privately. At noon until one, she and Neji would spar. From one to three, TenTen would help them in their training. And then, from three to eight, Gai would privately train Neji, while Phoenix went home and did a private training regimen that Gai would provide her. Phoenix knew it was a lot, but she figured that Gai would need _something _to distract himself from Lee's condition. It was smart, but it wouldn't last.

Sighing, she ate a ration bar and went to meet Gai.

~Training Ground~

"Ohayo Gai-sensei," Phoenix greeted politely.

The spandex wearing man just nodded. "Ohayo Phoenix."

'_Wow…nothing regarding youth in that phrase. He must really be upset over Lee,' _Phoenix thought, but refused to voice out. "What are we doing for training?" She asked instead.

Gai tossed a sack at her. Phoenix stumbled to catch it, not expecting the move. "Put those on your wrists and ankles."

Phoenix opened the bag and looked inside. There were weights inside. The same weights that Lee would wear, only lighter Phoenix guessed. But she complied, putting the weights onto her ankles and wrists. They were heavy and she immediately felt…sluggish, almost, but she was able to stand a little, though movement was restricted. Well, if this was training with Gai, she'd have to deal with it.

~Kas~

Just as Kain asked, Kas was at the door and waiting for his brother, though he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Black sweatpants and a black tank top replaced his normal get-up, as he was instructed to wear by his brother. He was apprehensive of training with Ibiki, even though he had dinner with the man just about every week, but Ibiki wore casual clothes and was generally nicer. But at T&amp;I, Kas knew Ibiki would be the picture of torture. Just thinking about how he might train was scaring him, but he'd just have to endure it.

"Ready?" Kain asked, appearing by the door. "Get ready for intense training under one of the most sadistic shinobi in Konoha."

Kas gulped. "That does not make me feel any better about this."

Kain laughed. "Don't worry. Since you're my brother, he'll go moderately easy on you."

"Moderately?"

"…Let's go."

~T&amp;I~

Kas tried to see around in the dark room, but was only able to make out a looming shape. Judgement told him that it was Ibiki, but fear told him to run. Fear also told him to fight, but fighting against Ibiki was basically suicide. So, he had to endure the fear and adrenaline coursing through him.

"Don't worry Kas," Ibiki's voice came. The lights flooded on shortly after, making him wince. _'Damn it! What is with everyone and dark rooms?!'_

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ibiki said. "We're just going to train, just like I did with Kain."

"Monogamy is frowned upon and I'm underage," Kas pointed out.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Does that sense of humor run in the family?"

Kain laughed. "Probably."

Ibiki sighed. "Kas, here. Put these training clothes on." He was handed a bundle of clothes that looked suspiciously like his own, but shrugged. "Okay."

Kain directed him to a room where he could change, and waited but the door for a few moments. Kain mentally counted down the time it would take for Kas to change his clothes and smirked. "Five…four…three…two…one…and-"

"GAH!"

Kain burst out laughing. "You okay Kas?"

"THESE CLOTHES WEIGHT A TON! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TRAIN IN THESE?!"

"I had to do it, so you can handle it," Kain said. "Now get out here and let's start the training."

"…"

"Kas, it isn't that bad. Get out here!"

"I think I'm dying…"

~Arielle~

Arielle finally rolled out of bed at about one in the afternoon, having overheard from Iruka that the days when Genma was off, he slept in until later. However, for the next couple of days, he graciously agreed to get up about…two-ish. Which gave Arielle about a good hour or procrastination. She got dressed in old training clothes and raided the fridge for breakfast, though she whined at seeing nothing there.

"Damn it Phoenix," she cursed. "You _know _I need my food!"

And there were no leftovers seeing as Arielle had a midnight snack last night. And having noticed Phoenix's bed had long since been cold, Arielle knew the other girl left hours earlier, probably for her own training, and wouldn't return until late. Her options were instant ramen, the last four cups of strawberry yogurt, toast, or she could attempt to make eggs. And considering that she couldn't cook…well, she could probably try to cook, but fire wasn't her forte and the last time she tried…

Take out was fine with her actually. She didn't have it all that much considering she lived with someone who enjoyed cooking, so there really wasn't a need. Ichiraku should be open too, and she hadn't had their ramen in a long time.

~An Hour Later~

Genma grinned down at Arielle. He had absolutely _no idea _what the hell Iruka was thinking pairing the two of them together. Genma was a gossip whore number one, he caused some trouble as a genin, and he freakin' _spit _sharp dangerous pointy things from his mouth. And from what he heard about Arielle, she always snuck away for food or for pranks, caused trouble for ANBU, and had something to do with the newer toy kunai pre-genin had to use for weapon practice now…

What was Iruka possibly thinking with this? Well, yes, shooting senbon from your mouth with chakra did take an enormous amount of chakra control, which Genma did have, but why would _he _be the first person Iruka thought of?

…

Oh.

"Alright pupil. From today on, you must call me Genma-sensei."

"Hai Genna-sensei!" Arielle said enthusiastically.

Genma frowned. "Ew. Never mind. Don't call me that. Going from hearing Raidou say that to hearing a 12 year old say it-" he froze at Arielle's wide-eyed look. "I mean…Just call me Genma."

Arielle grinned widely. Genma didn't trust it, probably because he was told his own evil grin looked just as bad. "Okay…well, Iruka says that while you do have great chakra control, he finds that sometimes, you use just a bit more than necessary. He wants someone to help you train that, and who better than me, who has great chakra control," Genma explained. "First things first, lift your shirt."

Arielle raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Raidou-san would appreciate-"

"No. I'm going to put a seal on your chakra."

"Oh. Okay." It took a few second for Arielle to grasp it. "Wait, what?!"

"If you can learn to manage your charka at an extremely low level, when it comes time to take the seal off, you know how to better manage it. Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt."

Arielle shrugged. Hey, training was training.

**END**


End file.
